Saving Captain Row
by Ivy Rangee
Summary: An Unauthorized Biography of Alex Row. Chapter 18: Typhoon Ai
1. Anatoray Military Academy

**Saving Captain Row  
**by Ivy Rangee

I want a hero: an uncommon want,  
When every year and month sends forth a new one.  
Then, after filling every media outlet with sanctimonious drivel,  
The age discovers this hero is not a true one.  
Are the actions of such a one less heroic just because he or she is not flawless?  
No matter, of one of these I do not care to boast.  
I'll take Captain Alex Row -  
We all have seen him, in the pantomime,  
Waiting in shadows, biding his time.

**Chapter 1: Suspended**

**Anatoray Military Academy**  
**Vanship Maintenance Hanger**  
**Annual Autumn War Games**  
**15 Octovrios, 3026**  
**1700 Hours**

"Ensign Row, get your contrary butt in here," shouted Junior Lieutenant Kori Kosta, a tall, lean cadet, whose silky black hair fell around her angular face in feathery, curly wisps, despite her best efforts to contain it under a mechanic's kepi. "You have your orders."

Alex Row ignored Kosta. Instead, he remained outside the maintenance hanger watching the Anatoray Military Academy's Annual Autumnal War Games extravaganza. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he watched the western sky, attempting to catch a glimpse of the fighting. Two ships carried on maneuvers; the Indefatigable and the Valiant. They had just completed the First Foray, a procedure prescribed by the Guild, which required that each ship open their facing side bays so rows of foot soldiers could shoot at each other with steam muskets. Now each ship's crew rushed to count and then remove the dead and wounded so that the bays could be closed in order to begin the Second Foray: shooting at each other with cannons. Alex knew exactly how to defeat the Valiant, despite the fact that her crew had amassed an enormous lead. So it was, he closed his eyes and bowed his head, praying to Lord Ares - always a dangerous thing – and asking the powerful war god for a chance to fight.

"Hey, Row! Wake up!" said Kosta, waving her hand in front of his face. "Get to work!"

Alex frowned at the junior lieutenant, wondering why the cadets of Barracks H always got stuck with clean up and maintenance duty. But he complied with her order, twirling his wrench like a drumstick as he trudged back into the hangar which housed the silver vanship he had been assigned to repair.

"Don't look at me like that; we have our orders, Ensign Row. When the fighting is over, there will be an inspection, and our due diligence will be assessed. We may even help our team win."

"Team Indefatigable will lose, and no amount of points for diligence will help."

"Ensign Row, are you insane? Since you are a first year, I will give you a heads up; don't let your fellow teammates hear you. They will beat the crap out of you."

"Let them try."

"What is the matter with you? You're usually so tightlipped."

"I despise losing," growled Alex, removing his Team Indefatigable armband.

"Ensign, what do you think you are doing?" asked the cadet in charge, Junior Lieutenant Aquila Caelus.

"Are you blind as well as stupid?" demanded Alex. Astonished, Junior Lieutenant Kosta stared at him.

"Put your armband back on, Ensign whatever-your-name-is."

"I shall not!" Alex answered with a glare so menacing that it drove Junior Lieutenant Caelus to step back.

The Barracks H cadets, who all knew with absolute certainty that the H stood for Hades, stopped working and drew closer to the altercation. It was a rare treat when one of their ranks had the audacity to stand up to a cadet from Barracks A, the habitat of the academy's elite cadets whose sole claim to superiority rested on their families' noble titles and wealth.

"What is your name?" demanded Caelus from a safe distance.

"What is yours?" smirked Alex.

"If you do not answer, I'll have you thrown in the brig – disobedience is a serious offense during a war game."

"I'm terrified."

"What is your name, Ensign?"

"I need not identify myself to you, unless you identify yourself first."

"I am your commanding officer, Junior Lieutenant Aquila Caelus, and refer to me as sir. Now! Who are you?"

"Ensign Alex Row."

"Ah, Row, no wonder," said Caelus, his words dripping with condescension.

"Sir?" asked Alex, lacing that little word with a great deal of sarcasm.

"I suppose this is the result of allowing the bastard offspring of inferior houses into our hallowed academy."

To the cadets of Hades this was a familiar insult; even so they regarded their temporary commander with angry disapproval. His beady blue-gray eyes darting nervously back and forth, Junior Lieutenant Caelus brought his hand to his command whistle.

"I see how things are," said Caelus, backing into the hanger's yawning entrance. "It only takes one mutinous cadet to bring out the barbarian in the rest of you. I'll sound the alert for the provost and his men-at-arms if you don't back down."

"Junior Lieutenant Caelus," called the prefect of Barracks H, Junior Lieutenant Karl Wolf, a tall, handsome cadet with short, spiky blond hair. "There is no need for that; no one has committed an offense that calls for arrest."

"What about Row?"

"He was just about to replace his armband, while he apologized to you. Weren't you Ensign Row?"

Alex considered Wolf's words; he and his fellow first years had been under Wolf's tutelage since their arrival at Barracks H. Though Wolf followed the rules to the letter, Alex had found his actions fair and advice reliable. He regretted having to give in to this twit, Caelus; however, he realized it was time to deescalate the animosity before it ended in serious trouble for his barracks mates.

"I apologize, Junior Lieutenant Caelus," said Alex, replacing his armband.

"Accepted; however, you will not get off with just a simple apology, Ensign Row. Fifty demerits, and a week of extra duty," pronounced Caelus, taking out a small leather-bound notebook and scribbling in it. "Now get back to work, the lot of you."

The cadets did as ordered, while Caelus inspected the hangar, giving Wolf further instructions. When Caelus finally departed, the members of the Barracks H clique known as the wolf pack watched while one of their group, Ensign Julian Whelan, pranced around silently imitating Junior Lieutenant Caelus' superior manner and bowlegged walk. When Ensign Roland Packard guffawed, Caelus turned. Under observation, all of the denizens of Hades appeared to be working with due diligence. Still Caelus made a note in his little book before continuing on his way.

As soon as their commanding officer was completely out of sight, the wolf pack surrounded Alex, slapping him on the back. They had taken note of Alex Row, and had tried to get him to commit to their clique. Alex, however, was not a pack animal.

"Hey, Row, that was pretty ballsy. What's up?" asked Junior Lieutenant Edouard Pelletier, the wolf pack's alpha male.

Alex ignored him, crossing the hangar to resume vanship maintenance. Undeterred, Pelletier followed him.

"Come on, Row, I know you're up to something."

Alex stopped; Pelletier was a skilled mechanic – one of the best Alex had ever seen. He was a pretty good pilot too, and he could procure all kinds contraband. It made sense to befriend him.

"It depends on how you feel about demerits," said Alex, casually.

"Love 'em."

"We're losing."

"So what? We never get to fight."

"What if we could get Team Valiant to surrender?"

"You mean to us – Barracks H?" asked Pelletier with obvious interest.

"Yes…sort of."

"What have demerits got to do with it?"

"Not just demerits, possible suspension."

"I could use a vacation, if for nothing more than a bath. But why such a severe punishment?"

"What I have planned breaks the chivalric rules of engagement."

"I'm in, but what about the rest of the cadets?"

"We don't need them; in fact I can do this myself. But I could use your help pushing a vanship out the side door. And maybe you could start it for me."

"Can't I come with you?"

"No."

"But what will you do?"

"You'll see."

Alex and Pelletier shoved a silver vanship through the hangar's side gate, after which the two cadets rushed through a check list to prepare the ship for flight. While Pelletier made minor adjustments, Alex returned to the hangar, a feeling of exaltation radiating through his body as he contemplated the serious damage he would inflict on Team Valient. He found a messenger bag and slipped it over his shoulder while making his way to the war games munitions cabinet. There he loaded up with training ordnance, including grappling hooks, explosives and a side arm.

"Row, let me help." Pelletier stood behind him watching intently as Alex packed away enough ammunition to take out a fleet.

"How?"

"I'm good with explosives."

"No, act like you don't know anything."

"But I want to get suspended too."

"No you don't. Now, let's move."

Leaping into the navi's seat, Alex set the instruments so he could use them from the pilot's compartment. Meanwhile, Pelletier tied a Team Indefatigable flag to the front of the vanship. Then he climbed onto the ship's nose, and he slid to the drive shaft where he inserted a hand crank. Whistling a jaunty tune, he waited for Alex' signal.

"Ready," said Alex, lowering himself into the pilot's seat.

"Aren't you going to wear your seatbelt?" asked Pelletier.

"No."

"Alright," replied Pelletier doubtfully, as he turned the hand crank, starting the engine. His work done, he slid gracefully down the vanship's side, and landing lightly, quickly turned and saluted. Alex could not suppress a smile as he saluted back.

Rising two meters into the air, Alex gunned it, flying west behind a row of hangars that lined the south side of the airfield. When he passed the western most hangar, he banked northeast, soaring into the air at maximum velocity, as he approached the Valiant from the west. The Indefatigable moved on the east side of the Valiant, the two ships fighting parallel to each other, both bows facing the north. Alex knew that the Valiant's' officers would not be expecting any problems from the west. There was also the fact that the clock had just struck eighteen hundred hours, so he had the benefit of the blinding glare from the setting sun behind him, rendering him almost invisible. However, the judges and guests who rode in a ship above the action would have a clear view of his activities.

A salvaged Disith warship, the Valiant did not have a vanship dock, so Alex landed on its stern, just above the engine room in what his fellow cadets called the butt crack. Moving quickly, he leaped out of the vanship and fastened it to the Valiant with grappling hooks. Then he found his way to a maintenance hatchway further aft, where he lowered himself into an empty mechanic's duty station. Cautiously opening the door and finding no one about, he made his way to the engine room. There he set the explosives, wiring them to a timer set for ten minutes.

Alex had a distinct advantage; he knew this ship well, having worked on it in preparation for the war game. And there was also the fact that the commander and his bridge officers seemed to be fools. Why was it that not a single cadet had been stationed in the engine room?

With bombs armed, he embarked on the most difficult task: taking the bridge and capturing the commander. Getting on the Valiant's bridge unnoticed would be tricky; its circular design allowed for full view of all stations. Then too, only two or three officers need be in attendance, making a strange face notable. This is where his knowledge of the Disith ship paid off; returning to the mechanic's duty station, he climbed into a narrow maintenance shaft that connected to a doorway behind the communications officer's console on the bridge.

Alex navigated the narrow, stifling, dimly lit passageway with difficulty, falling over the leg of an auxiliary power station and striking his head. He cursed under his breath, wishing he'd had the foresight to bring an electric torch. Standing, he wiped sweat from brow, quickly realizing it had the hot, sticky feel of blood. Finally, a use for his Team Indefatigable armband, which he ripped from his sleeve and tied to his forehead with a piece of electrical wire to staunch the bleeding.

Steadying himself, he moved on, but changed his mind, returning to the power station and examining it. He had some understanding of the Disith dialect from his previous work on this ship, though all translations of their instruction and maintenance manuals were incomprehensible. Still, he found the glyph for the main power lever and switched it off. He wasn't sure what he'd shut off, but he was pretty sure it would hurt.

Knowing the explosives in the engine room were about to detonate, Alex risked running, in spite of the increased possibility of detection. When he reached the bridge he hid in the maintenance compartment beside the communications station, where he could clearly hear a heated debate on the bridge.

"Sir, I suggest we board them," said one of the officers.

"Board them? We would lose points for a breach of the chivalric rules of engagement, Junior Lieutenant Zouves. That is a ridiculous suggestion."

Alex recognized the voice of Ensign Reid Scott, with whom he took classes. He wondered why such an inexperienced and, in truth, fatuous cadet had been chosen for one of the two commander positions. Truly, the plutocratic machinations of the academy escaped Alex. Perhaps Scott's family had bought it for him. But no matter; this made things easier.

"Sir, we have just received word from the judges that we have been boarded."

"You must have misunderstood the signal. Confirm the message."

"I have, Sir, twice."

"Do it again!"

"Commander, communications are down."

"Can't you do anything right? Let me…"

The comments of the Valiant's commander were lost in the loud explosions, which, though they did no real damage, had by the rules of the game rendered the Valiant immobile. With his gun at the ready, Alex took the bridge and seized the commander. The two other bridge officers watched Alex with bemused surprise as he held Ensign Scott at gun point.

"Surrender your commander's insignia to me, Ensign Scott, or I'll have to shoot you," ordered Alex.

"I told you we should have boarded them," said Junior Lieutenant Nixi Zouves, crossing her arms and smirking at Scott. "We would have lost points, but we still would have won."

"Shut up and take him out," ordered Ensign Scott.

"How? We'd have to shoot right through you," said Ensign Piero Sforza.

"Perhaps that isn't such a bad idea," replied Zouves. "He's the worst commander I've ever had the misfortune to serve."

"As usual you are absolutely accurate in your appraisal, Zouves," said Sforza. "But we can't shoot our own Commander that would be very bad form."

Alex handed Scott a red flag which meant he was dead – killed by a member of Team Indefatigable.

"You bastards!" shouted Scott. "You let him shoot me."

"Shut up," said Zouves. "Silence is one of the advantages of your untimely demise."

"Yes, shut up," Alex added. "You're dead! Now, hand over your commander's insignia."

"I'll not; this isn't fair. You didn't play by the rules."

"Your hypocrisy is breathtaking," said Alex, as he threw the cadet to the floor and seized the commander's insignia, which gave him absolute authority over all military personnel on the Valiant. It was the equivalent of a checkmate in chess. "Now, send up the white flag, and surrender to the Indefatigable."

"Fine, but you do realize you're in serious trouble," countered Zouves. "And what the blazes are you wearing on your head?"

"Surrender, now!"

"Well, Sforza, we'd better comply. It looks like we've been outsmarted by mechanic who seems to be bleeding profusely."

With the Valiant's surrender, the provost and his military police unit, made up entirely of elite cadets, immediately boarded. Following closely on their heels came the panel of war game judges, led by the Academy's ancient commandant, Commander Angus Australis Campbell. The group entered the bridge, surveying the damage.

"You! Ensign!" said Commandant Campbell, pointing a palsied hand at Alex. "What is your name?"

"Ensign Alex Row."

"You have made a mockery of these games, bringing shame on the officers of this school, who have dedicated themselves to upholding the chivalric code as handed down to us by our benefactors from the Guild," pontificated the commandant, his voice creaky with age.

"Yes, Sir," said Alex, bowing his head, so the Commandant Campbell would not see him roll his eyes in contempt.

"Stand at attention when you address me! Now where was I…"

"Our benefactors, the Guild, Sir," offered Alex, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Er, yes the Guild… I've lost my train of thought and all because of your shenanigans, Ensign Ruff."

"Row, Sir."

"What are you talking about? What has this got to do with rowing?"

"No, Sir, my name is Row."

"Are you correcting me, you smart aleck?

"Yes, Sir, that would be me, Ensign Alex Row."

"Well, damn it, why did you tell me it was Ruff? Hmm…Row? I believe I recognize that name. Weren't you in my office, yesterday, for fighting with an ensign from the elite barracks?"

"No, Sir," replied Alex.

"I clearly remember the name Row."

"I was definitely not in your office yesterday, Sir."

The old man glanced at Alex, "I could have sworn it was you, for decking young Vespasian. Not that that idiot doesn't deserve a good throttling."

Alex said nothing, hoping the Commandant would lose his train of thought again, and stop asking questions about the last time Alex had been sent to his office.

"You there, Provost Hazlitt," said Commandant Campbell. "Arrest this miscreant. Commander Moody, escort them to my office. I'll be there within the hour."

"Yes, Sir," said Commander Moody, "Provost, take Ensign Row to my transport, and wait for me there."

Provost Hazlitt ordered his cadets to hold Alex while he cuffed the prisoner's hands behind his back. With Alex firmly secured, two burly MPs flanked him, and, grabbing his upper arms, led him down a long hallway. Once free of his superiors' scrutiny, Provost Hazlitt kicked his detainee's knee with such force that Alex fell. The provost must have hit a nerve for the excruciating pain spread up Alex spine, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Managing to regain his footing, Alex continued on, but, when his limp slowed progress, the MPs dragged him the rest of the way, throwing him into the cargo area of Moody's heavy transport which waited where Alex' vanship had been. The provost followed Alex inside.

"You fucking bastard," shouted the incensed provost, as he kicked Alex in the ribs. "Scum like you are not, I repeat are not, permitted to participate in the activities of your betters."

"You are the scum," said Alex, as dark red fury seized him. The angry prisoner rolled onto his back, bringing his knees to his chest and then shoving his feet into the provost's scrotum. Hazlitt stared at Alex, his eyes crossing as he fell to his knees. The poor provost turned an interesting shade of blue, and then let out a long, loud wail that sounded like a feral creature in heat. While the cadets stood gawking, Alex curled into a ball, snaking his arms under him so his cuffed his hands were now in front.

Reviving quickly, Hazlitt's MPs leaped into the transport. One grabbed Alex by the hair and pulled him into a kneeling position as another punched him. Ignoring the pain, Alex fell back, bringing his elbow down on the hair puller's toes. The cadet screamed and fell to floor along with a fistful of his attacker's black hair.

"What in bloody Hades is going on here?" shouted Commander Moody.

"Sir," whispered the very pale provost, "the prisoner's resisting arrest."

"The truth, Provost, or you'll be on report for lying to a superior officer."

"Sir," croaked the provost. "I..."

"Send one of your cadets for a couple of medics, and un-cuff Ensign Row."

"But, Sir."

"Do as I say."

"Yes, Sir."

Smirking, Alex sat up, holding his arms out to the provost who nodded to his pocket indicating that one his men-at-arms should retrieve the key. Once free Alex held his hands to his aching head, realizing his wound had reopened. He tried to stand up, but slipped back to the floor.

"Provost Hazlitt, order your men to help Ensign Row to his feet, and bring him to me," said Moody, entering the heavy transport's seating area. "I should not have to explain this to you; you passed my class on the chivalric code."

"Help Ensign Row," moaned Hazlitt.

Two cadets pulled Alex to his feet and steadied him as he made his way to Commander Moody.

"Sit down," said Moody, giving Alex a cloth to apply to his head. "The rest of you take your seats. We'll leave as soon as the medics are finished with our prisoner."

"Yes, Sir," shouted the men-at-arms in unison.

"Let me see that, Ensign Row," said Moody. Alex removed the cloth, and Moody examined him. "It will require three or four stitches, but from the look of you that's nothing new."

"Yes, Sir."

"Did these cadets do this to you?"

"No, I fell in the maintenance shaft."

"What about that eye?"

"I'm not sure when that happened."

"I suppose you will not give me any details."

"No, Sir."

"You realize they will claim you started it."

"I don't care, Sir."

"You should report the truth of the incident; otherwise they'll do this to someone else."

Alex laughed. These elite cadets would never be punished for their transgressions. No matter what was said in his defense, or what proof there was to support his innocence, Alex would bear the blame. But there was a benefit to playing the role of scapegoat. Since he was damned no matter what actions he took, he was free to do whatever he wished. And right now he wished to challenge the rules.

"What's so funny?" demanded Moody.

"Nothing, Sir."

The medics arrived and, after dressing Alex' wounds, gave their diagnoses to Commander Moody: two bruised, possibly fractured ribs and a likely concussion with the added recommendation that Alex stay in the infirmary overnight for observation. Moody dismissed them and ordered the pilot to fly to the administration building.

On landing, the commander dismissed the provost and his men after instructing them to get Provost Hazlitt, who had gone green, to the infirmary as soon as possible. Then he helped Alex down the stairs to Commander Campbell's third floor office; where the two took seats before the commandant's desk and waited.

"Ensign Row, I have sent for Lady Hippolyte. No doubt you will be suspended and grounded, and I believe it is best to get you away from the academy tonight. I doubt that Commander Campbell will agree to a stay in the infirmary, and if you spend the night in the brig, I fear you will suffer serious injury, though you seem to be able to defend yourself remarkably well."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I can't say I blame these cadets for their anger; you showed them up completely. The Indefatigable's loss seemed inevitable, and then you swept in to defeat the Valiant singlehandedly."

"Yes, Sir."

"You planned this, yourself?"

"Yes, Sir. I was on my own - no accomplices."

"How did you start the vanship's engine on your own?"

"I managed, Sir."

"Ensign Row, though I do not approve of what you did, I have to say that was a masterful bit of flying and a clever plan."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Tell me exactly what you did."

Alex complied, explaining to Moody, that it had all started with the steam musket fire.

"Why did that bother you?"

"It's a land tactic. Why use it in air battles?"

"Because it is the First Foray as prescribed by Guild in the Chivalric Code."

"It's a pointless bloodbath."

"Hm…alright, I won't argue that point. Go on."

Alex told him an edited version of the story.

"Interesting, you knew how to get around the ship because you had done maintenance on it for the games."

"Yes, Sir."

"You're a clever young man, but why did you fight alone?"

"I didn't want to implicate any of my fellow cadets."

"Even if they wanted to be implicated?"

"Are you saying I should have brought them into it?"

"An officer works with and through the military chain of command. It's a team effort, perhaps the judges would have let Team Indefatigable's win stand if you had acted in concert with your unit."

"You mean the Barracks H cadets?"

"I do, Ensign."

With that, the door swung open and Commandant Campbell hobbled into his office, catching his cape in the door as he attempted to shut it. Commander Moody jumped to his aid, steadying the elderly Campbell, while deftly removing the cloak from both the door and the commandant. Moody placed the cape on a coat rack, while Campbell meandered to his desk at the leisurely pace of a somnambulant turtle.

"Have my office moved to the first floor, Moody."

"I did, Sir, but you came here anyway, and then demanded to know who'd stolen your office furniture."

"Well do it again!"

"Of course, Sir."

"And this time keep me in the loop."

"But, Sir…"

"Now, what the bloody hell do you want?" asked the cranky commandant, gradually lowering his ample posterior into his overstuffed chair.

"Ensign Alex Row is here to receive his punishment."

"Ensign Who?"

"Row, Sir."

"What did he do?"

"Disrupted the war games."

"I thought that was Ensign Ruff."

"No, Sir, it was Ensign Row."

"Ah…well, what happened to him? He looks like hell."

"The provost and his men-at-arms gave him a sound beating."

"Well, he deserves it, the scoundrel. What in Hades are you teaching these juvenile delinquents, Moody? There a pack of ruffians. What will become of this great country of Anatoray when this lot takes the reigns of leadership…" A knock on the door interrupted the angry commandant's tirade. "Shall I never get any peace? Come in whoever you are."

Junior Lieutenant Karl Wolf entered the room, walking immediately to Alex' side.

"Who are you? And what do you want? Hurry up, young man, I need to complete this business and get home so I can sit in a soothing bath. My hemorrhoids are on fire."

"Ummm…er…."

"Don't act like you've never heard of a hemorrhoid!"

"Uh…erm…"

"And don't waste my time with himming and hawing! Get to the bloody point."

"Of course, Commander Campbell, I'm Junior Lieutenant Karl Wolf, prefect of Barracks H, at your service. Under Section D, Paragraph L of the Cadet's Code of Conduct, I wish to be present as a witness on Ensign Row's behalf when he receives his punishment."

"What are you talking about? What is he babbling about, Moody?"

"Under the Code of Conduct as Ensign Row's prefect, Junior Lieutenant Wolf, has the right and duty to stand with his subordinate," explained Moody.

"He does?"

"Indeed, Sir."

"Well, why was I never told of this? You must get me a copy of this Code of Conduct pamphlet."

Moody walked to where the commandant sat and pulled a copy of said document from a pile that teetered on a corner of old man's desk.

"Here it is, Sir."

Commander Campbell stared at the book for a moment and then began searching his pockets. "Where in Hades are my spectacles?"

Alex turned to Wolf with a quizzical look. The prefect smirked at him, his eyebrow arched skeptically, as he shook his head. Perhaps the medication that the medics had given Alex had finally taken effect, or maybe he'd been able to relax a bit, but he could hardly contain his laughter. He put his head down and pretended to cough.

"What is wrong with you, Ensign Ruff? And why are you sitting there? Front and center! Stand at attention!" shouted the old curmudgeon.

"Yes, Sir," said Alex, standing, his head and side aching as he moved.

"Commandant Campbell, our medical personnel have diagnosed Ensign Row with a concussion and two fractured ribs," said Commander Moody. "They have asked that he be removed to the infirmary."

"The infirmary? I don't know what military you've been serving in, Moody. But in my day, this cadet would have been brought before a firing squad without the benefit of some namby pamby lawyer!"

"Sir, Junior Lieutenant Wolf is not a lawyer, and I believe we'd be open to a lawsuit of unprecedented proportions if we executed Ensign Row for disobedience during a war game."

"I'm not a complete dolt, Moody; I haven't forgotten the Emperor's injunction against shooting our cadets. But here at the academy we do not mollycoddle brigands."

"It is important that he rest, Sir. A concussion is a serious injury that can result in seizures; his guardian might sue if there are complications resulting from the academy's negligence."

"That is good point. Well, Moody, what do you suggest?"

"It would be most prudent to expedite the ensign's case so he can take his leave."

"Ensign Ruff, you are suspended from the academy for one week. You are grounded for six months, and may neither pilot nor navigate any type of ship. One hundred demerits will be applied immediately to your record. And when you return from suspension, you will perform extra duty in the kitchen for one month."

"Yes, Sir," said Alex, trying to stand at attention, as little pink baby goats with polka dot wings flew around the room. Their constant flitting about made him ill.

"Take him to the Brig, Junior Lieutenant Wuffy," said the commandant.

"The infirmary, Sir," corrected Commander Moody.

"Whatever! Just get out of here."

"Yes, Sir," said Commander Moody and the two cadets.

With Moody on one side and Wolf on the other, Alex limped from the commandant's office, his head reeling.

"I think I'm going to be sick," whispered Alex.

"Take Ensign Row to my office, I have a private bathroom. It's on the left, two doors down the hall; here is the key. Lock yourselves in, and do not answer the door for anyone but me. Do you understand, Junior Lieutenant Wolf?"

"How will I know it's you, Sir?"

"I'll use a pass code; ruff and wuffy."

"Sounds like a puppet show," said Alex, giggling.

"He's giggling, Sir. I've known him for three months, and he's never done that once. He barely smiles. Are you sure the medics shouldn't see him?"

"His great-grandmother's a doctor; she'll be here soon. I'm on my way to the airstrip to meet her. He can rest on my couch. Now move."

"She's a doctor not a vanship, Sir," said Alex, and then he laughed hysterically. "That was pretty funny; don't you think so, Wuffy."

"Get him horizontal," said Commander Moody. "Maybe he'll pass out, and we'll be spared the corny jokes."

"Corny? I prefer rubadagas, Sir," said Alex. "Er…rugadabas."

Commander Moody shook his head, "Ensign Row, you may not speak."

"Yes, Sir, Coddamnder Booby."

"That's twenty demerits," said the commander, retreating down the stairs, as Wolf helped Alex to Moody's office.

"That's a bit severe. Don't you think, Wuffy?"

"I swear, Row, you cause more trouble then any cadet in entire history of the academy."

"Do I, Wuffy?"

"Indeed, but today was awesome. What gave you the idea to land a vanship in the Valiant's butt crack?"

"Brilliance, Wuffy, sheer brilliance."

Wolf leaned Alex against the wall and unlocked Moody's door, but, as he pulled Alex into the commander's office, he heard the approaching steps of several people.

"It's very dark, Wuffy, better find the lights 'fore somebody gets hurt," said Alex, falling over a chair.

"Be quiet, Row, and don't touch the lights. Someone's coming?"

"Who?"

Wolf helped Alex stand, and then dragged him to Commander Moody's couch.

"Lie down, and be quiet," he whispered. Obediently, Alex sat, as Wolf went back to the door, placing his ear against it and listening intently.

"Are we spying?" asked Alex, who had gotten up and now stood with his ear to the door, imitating Wolf.

"Shhhh."

"Ruff and Wuffy," whispered a low voice.

"Who goes there?" shouted Alex, losing his balance and sliding down the wall.

"Jeez, Row. What in Hades did they give you?" whispered Wolf.

"Dunno."

"Let us in!"

Wolf opened the door to find Junior Lieutenant Kori Kosta and several members of the wolf pack. The five cadets slipped in silently, and spread out investigating the room like a black ops team: two went immediately to the windows, stacking up on either side and peering through the blinds, one checked the closet, and another Moody's wash room.

"Kosta, what is going on?"

"Moody sent us; you can't be too careful, Wolf. You should know that."

"But…"

"Team Valiant is hunting Row down. We started a rumor that he's in the infirmary, and sent the rest of Barracks H there. Whelan's impersonating Row."

"Whelan?" said Alex, gazing up at them. "Impersonating me? He doesn't have the gravitas."

"My point exactly," said Kosta, with a smirk. "It's only a matter of time before they realize Moody's protecting you."

"I can look after myself, Ma'am," said Alex, saluting her.

"Really, cause you look like hell. What happened to you? And why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Too many questions," said Alex, attempting to stand, but he couldn't get any traction, his body refusing to obey him. "Help, please."

"The provost and his men-at-arms beat the crap out of him. He's got a concussion and two cracked ribs," said Wolf, helping Alex to his feet, and holding him up.

"Yeah, but the provost will be singing soprano for the rest of his life," said Alex with a dumb grin.

"Looks like I win," said Junior Lieutenant Edouard Pelletier. "Pay up."

Everyone groaned, as they handed him their money. "I told you it was Row who put Hazlitt in the infirmary."

"It's not like Row to be so talkative," said Kosta. "Is he on something?"

"Be quiet!" said Wolf. "We're supposed to be protecting him."

"I don't feel well, Wuffy," said Alex.

"I'm not surprised. Packard, take him into the bathroom and keep him there."

"Sure, Wuffy, Sir," said Ensign Roland Packard, a tall, hulking, baby-faced cadet.

"Don't call me Wuffy…"

Alex tried to walk, but couldn't, even with Packard's help. His vision dimmed and narrowed as though he looked through a pin hole, and then even that was gone.

**A Mountain Trail  
Jiguzagu Estate  
Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
21 Octovrios, 3026**

Alex climbed the narrow path that led to Jiguzagu Estate's hot springs. He had only one day left before his return to the academy, and he would make it a good one. His great-grandmother, Lady Hippolyte, stating that he had suffered enough, had not punished him for getting suspended from school, but she had insisted he recuperate 'properly,' which meant five days in bed and one more confined to his room.

Yesterday, she had pronounced him fully recovered, saying he could do what he wished until his return to the academy, which was, unfortunately, too soon. He'd tried every possible argument to get her to relent on their bargain, but she insisted that he keep his promise to remain enrolled at the academy for at least one year. After that he could leave if he wished. Damn it! She could be so stubborn. The regimented life oppressed Alex; he craved the freedom.

But he wouldn't think of it today, for he had better things to contemplate. Autumn had reached the higher elevations of Kuramasu Island, and the colorful foliage sparkled in the light of the clear, breezy day. Yukino had promised to meet him in the maple tree grove located in a small valley on the eastern side of the mountain. From there, they would hike together to the most remote and difficult to reach hot spring which had the advantage of a small cottage where they would find privacy.

Turning right, he took the trail to the center of the maple wood, hoping Yukino would be on time. Though it was mid-autumn, a warm wind blew from the south, and the rustling of the leaves sounded like a voice whispering secrets. Unfortunately, he had no oracular abilities, but Yukino understood such things, and perhaps she would translate for him.

When he reached their meeting place, he sat down to wait for her, pulling a notebook from his pack and writing down the melody that kept running through his head.

"Lexi," called a musical voice.

"Yukino."

She swept through the trees, looking like a nymph from a Pre-Raphaelite painting, her deep purple velvet cape flowing behind her. As usual Yukino's choice of attire was completely inappropriate. It was one of the things he loved about her. In a moment she stood before him, her black eyes glinting in the sunlight. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, loving the way she responded to his touch. Maybe they'd go to the little shrine nearby instead. It had been three long months since the last time they'd been together.

"Lexi," she said, pushing a strand of her shinning black hair behind her ear.

"Don't call me that. I'm sixteen."

She looked hurt. "Master Alexander."

"Alex will do. Don't be angry with me, Yukino; I only have one day to be with you."

"The last day for a long time."

"Why do you say that? I'll be home for Saturnalia."

"Perhaps I won't be here."

"Don't be an idiot. Where would you go?" Alex looked into her eyes, but they betrayed nothing.

"I'm not an idiot, and there are plenty of places I could go." Her bow mouth fell into a beautiful, angry pout.

"But this is your home – we are your family."

"No you are not. I am Lady Hippolyte's ward – a foundling. No one even knows my surname."

"Yuki, I don't understand."

"I have no future here."

"Yes, you do. Marry me."

"I cannot be with you, Alex. You will be married off - probably to Euris."

"I'll never marry Euris or anyone like her. You don't understand how it is, Yukino. I'd hoped…we could…"

"I shall never marry. I'm faithless, Lexi, forget me."

"I'll never forget you; don't say that," shouted Alex, his face crimson with anger. Turning his back on her, he walked away, gathering his composure. "I thought you as eager to see me as I you, but I miscalculated. I'll walk you down the mountain."

"No, my love. I'm sorry; I've missed you so much. The day you left for the academy, I felt abandoned. I knew I'd lost you…"

"You have not lost me; even if I were forced to marry someone else, you would be my legally bound concubine."

"Concubine? Why don't you just say slave?"

"You know very well arranged marriages are for the convenience of the families."

"Your mother was a concubine, wasn't she? How did that work out for you and Hestia?"

"Why are you doing this? I'd marry you if you would say yes."

"I'll never marry anyone. I have things I wish to accomplish. I must uncover my true identity, and why my mother did what she did. Besides, your feelings for Euris are transparent; I don't understand why you don't go after her."

"I've caused Euris too much injury. I am not an appropriate husband for her. Besides she's…"

"What, Alex? What is she? Better than us?"

"Yes. Anatoray is not like Kuramasu Island: it's is a harsh country where merit has no place. It's complicated, but based solely on who bore her, Euris is better than us. This is what I've learned the hard way at the academy."

"You accept this?"

"No, but I live with it. People despise me just because my last name is Row."

"How would they treat someone without a last name?"

"They obsessively follow ancestry, and they torment bastards. It's like being in a hell realm."

"My poor Lexi…"

"Wait for me, here. When I've completed my obligation at the academy, I'll help you unravel the mystery of your past."

"You know I love you; I might have died but for you."

"And I love you; please, wait for me."

"Let's not speak of this anymore. The leaves are whispering to me."

"Tell me what they say."

"They say when two people share a bond such as ours it's absurd to indulge in petty arguments. Let's go swimming."

Alex smiled at her. "But first, a side trip?" he said, leading her to the little shrine.

"Mm…yes…sounds delightful."

**The Airfield  
Jiguzagu Estate  
Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
22 Octovrios, 3026**

Waiting for its last passenger to board, a deep blue heavy transport idled on the airfield. It bore the crest of House Yokujin, a maiden archer in shimmering silver paint. Alex paced in front of its entry, waiting for Yukino, who had promised to meet him for a farewell kiss. She had a tendency to tardiness, but he'd never known her to make him wait when he had a strict departure time. Any minute his great-grandmother would insist they leave with or without a proper farewell.

Alex smiled, remembering what they'd done while they made up. Yukino did indeed share the same interests as he, but it was the way she always gave him her complete attention that utterly charmed him. She read his latest stories and poems, commenting on them in detail. He in turn did the same with her work.

They had both hauled their violins up the mountain, and they spent time composing and playing music together, using the little melody Alex had written while he waited for her. Like Alex, Yukino played violin and piano, and she was one of the few people who could keep up with him on either instrument. Later, when they settled down in front of the fire, they held each other and made up stories of lost children and pirate kings.

They'd over-nighted in the little cabin at the hot springs where they made love for hours. On his fifteenth birthday, she had guided him to the sanctuary where ecstasy resides, and he had been hers ever since. At times he wondered where Yukino had gained such skill; she was only two years older than him. But being a gentleman he did not inquire, and he really didn't care. He loved getting lost in their shared rapture; it broke the hold of his restless mind, granting him complete happiness. When his great-grandmother found out about them, she'd moved Yukino from the main house to the guest quarters, forbidding any further intimacy. However, the cat was out of the bag, and Alex would not be deterred.

At the academy Alex had overheard his fellow cadets gossiping about their romantic adventures, and he realized that he and Yukino had something out of the ordinary. Alex had been taught manners so he never discussed his romantic encounters; the other young men took his silence for lack experience. Thus they constantly tried to match him with willing young women, but he had no desire for any other lover. He believed he would never achieve that exquisite state with anyone else; not that he had any basis for comparison. However, he did, at times, think of another.

"Alex, we cannot wait another minute," said his great-grandmother. "I don't wish to keep Commandant Campbell waiting. He's such an irritable old crank. Can you believe we are contemporaries?"

Alex looked at her with a wicked smile. "No, you look and act half his age." And he spoke the truth, because, though Lady Hippolyte neared seventy, she retained a remarkable beauty. With perfect posture, She stood almost as tall as Alex, and she had the same black hair and hazel eyes. Though slender, she gave the impression of imposing physical strength, and her generous and charismatic personality drew others to her. She had taken in Alex and his sister, Hestia, when Alex was five, and he loved her like a mother.

"Well said, Alex, my dear boy. That is how a young gentleman should speak with a lady."

"It was not meant to flatter you. It happens to be true."

"We had better go. You'll see Yukino at Saturnalia. "

"I'll go find her; she's probably in her quarters."

"No, we'll never get to the academy if I let you go to her room. No doubt your goodbye would take days."

"I promise; I'll come right back."

"No, but we'll wait five more minutes. Then you will board, and we'll leave."

"Thanks, Polli."

Alex waited until Lady Hippolyte had reentered the transport before he sprinted across the airfield and up the stone steps to the guest quarters. Racing into the stone building, he climbed the three flights to Yukino's rooms, two stairs at a time. When he reached the third story landing, he took the corridor to the left following it until he stood beside her door where he caught his breathe, and then tapped lightly. When she did not respond, he knocked harder, finally trying the sliding door, which to his surprise, was not latched.

Alex called her name, and, when she did not answer, he searched her rooms, noting their emptiness. He made for her closet where a few clothes still hung. Searching the room for her pack and violin, he could not find any of her personal belongings, even her journals were gone. Sitting down on her bed, he knew he'd lost her; she had hurt him so many times, but she had never left him. He held his head in his hand as hot tears fell while scenarios from their past together marched before his mind's eye. They'd been playmates as children, and it seemed as if he'd always loved her.

Getting up, he shuffled across the room to take his leave; his great-grandmother must be looking for him. As he made his way out the door he saw two message tubes on the entryway bench, one addressed to him, the other to Lady Hippolyte. Taking them, he ran. As he leapt down the stone stairs to the airstrip, he could see his great-grandmother getting out of the transport to converse with her assistant, Antiope, and he waved to get their attention.

"Alexander Pieter James Petros Row," shouted Lady Hippolyte. "Get your sorry butt over here."

Alex knew she must be really angry; she never said words like butt unless he'd gone too far.

"Hisabo," said Alex, when he stood before her. Her expression immediately softened. Alex rarely addressed her formally.

"Himago," relied Lady Hippolyte, returning the formality. "What's wrong?"

He held up the message tubes.

"What are those?"

"I found them in Yukino's quarters; she's gone."

"Gone?"

"She's run away."

"Don't be so dramatic, Alex. How could she run away?"

"I don't know, but she has."

"She could not get off the island without us noticing."

Alex laughed, trying to hide his real feelings of panic and fear. "Really? She's had the same training as all Yokujin's."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Antiope, search for her. Alex, we must go; but I'll find her, even if she's run away."

"Let me search for her too."

"No, you are due back at the academy."

"Hisabo."

"I'm sorry, dear boy, but I promise you I'll find her."

Lady Hippolyte gave orders to Antiope, and then she climbed into the transport with Alex reluctantly following her. He handed her one of the message tubes, and then grabbing his messenger bag he stormed to the back of the transport, where he sat on the floor in the cargo area.

"You will take a proper seat, Alex," said Lady Hippolyte. "And don't look at me like that. I am not the one who ran away."

Alex took a window seat, two rows behind Lady Hippolyte. Watching Kuramasu Island recede into the distance, he held the message tube, both curious and fearful regarding its contents. Once over the roiling eastern sea, he gave into his curiosity. Opening the tube he removed a sheaf of rolled up papers, tied into a bundle with Yukino's feathered necklace. Slipping the beaded jewelry off, and unfurling the parchment, he read the top sheet.

_22 Octovrios, 3026_

_Dear Lexi,_

_When you receive this, I'll be out of your reach. I have indentured myself to the Desert Enclave to be trained as a musician and a courtesan. Please do not mourn for me, I do not deserve your tears; you are so superior to me._

_My mother's spirit haunts me, and I can find no peace until I know why she took her life. She wore the bee sigil of the Desert Enclave, so that is where I shall start. And, when I have found the answers I seek, I'll have my revenge on those who drove her to such an unspeakable act. Perhaps I'll find my father's identity in the process._

_You will always be my best and oldest friend. I had a wonderful time with you last night, but you know very well we cannot marry. You are meant for another, something, which for reasons I do not understand, you choose to ignore. _

_After my naming ceremony, I shall send you my key insignia so you can see me if you wish. In the meantime, please write to me. I do love you in my inconstant way. I cannot help the way I am; I was born a daughter of Aphrodite. _

_Love you always,_

_Yukino_

_P.S._

_For Alex ~ Lyrics for your lovely new melody ~_

_With you, I have skimmed the seas of imagination,  
Unfurling sails made of tales and fables.  
And at night under the lonely stars of my new harbor,  
These will bear me through its uncertain waters._

_When darkness engulfs me, I'll just lay low,  
Recalling our magic ship as it cut through uncharted oceans.  
You, its captain, are now and forever master of the yarn.  
All this I shall hold close for you, the best boy ever._

Alex crumpled the papers, holding them tightly to his heart. If she thought concubinage slavery, how could she even consider entering the Enclave? Staring at the floor, he felt heavy bands of pain grow and tighten around his heart, constricting his breath as he thought of her alone in that terrible world. In truth, for all of her sexual prowess, Yukino had the heart of an innocent. Fear and concern for her gripped him, as tears wet his hand. When he raised his head to stop them, he came face to face with Lady Hippolyte, who stood in the aisle, watching him; after a moment, she took the seat next to him.

"May I see what she wrote?"

"No."

"Please, you may read mine."

"Maybe, later."

"Did she say which Enclave she entered?"

"The Desert Enclave. Can you buy her freedom?"

"I can try, but only if she agrees. She's eighteen now; she can do as she pleases."

"Please, Hisabo, get her out of that place."

"I'll do what I can; I promise you that."

"I'm thinking of the first night she stayed with us."

"I remember; you were six when you found her. I have never seen such a beautiful child, except for my own, of course. Did she say why?"

"She wants to find answers and to take revenge."

"Answers to what?"

"Here, read it." Alex gave Lady Hippolyte his letter. "But don't get angry."

Lady Hippolyte looked at him quizzically, and then read. "Ah so that's where you were last night. You might have left word."

"I did – with Tia."

"She failed to mention it."

"She never liked Yukino, did she?"

"Jealousy."

"But why?"

"Yukino is…well Yukino. She is, as she says, a daughter of Aphrodite; she has a way with men."

"Men?"

"You. Hestia felt she took you away from her."

"But by the time Yukino arrived, Tia rarely played with me."

"That's true, she and Euris were thick as thieves, but I don't believe Hestia is very rational when it comes to you. Alex, you cannot write Yukino from the academy."

"Why?"

"There are rules against consorting with courtesans."

"But the elite cadets go to the floating world every weekend."

"That may be true, but officially such contact is banned. If you write her, go to Brace City and send it from there. You know, I believe she must have waited."

"Waited?"

"Well, she could have left anytime after her eighteenth birthday, but you had already entered the academy. She wanted to see you one more time."

Alex bowed his head and wept, as Lady Hippolyte put her arms around him.

"I love her, Hisabo; I would have married her."

"I know, dear boy, and she loves you. As the years go by she will learn just how much."

* * *

The introductory poem is based on the first stanza from Canto the First of "Don Juan" by Lord Byron.


	2. The Kiss

**Chapter 2: The Kiss  
**by Ivy Rangee

**5 Perpatima, 3027  
Anatoray Military Academy**  
**Literature Class  
0800 hours**

Ensign Alex Row ducked, narrowly avoiding a collision with a model airship, as the phallic projectile whizzed over his head and crashed into the wall. Irritated by the war game his fellow cadets played while waiting for their instructor, Alex felt a mixture of deep frustration and, for the first time in his life, true hatred. He wondered at the incredible freedom he found in admitting this taboo emotion into his heart. Folding his arms on his desk, he rested his forehead on them, praying to Lady Persephone for help.

He lived a nightmare – he did not understand even the most basic social cues in this hell realm. His Great-grandmother had not prepared him for the nuances of life among these noble twits. The effort it took to decipher what conduct would be appropriate at any given moment had taken a serious toll, resulting in outbursts of rage so intense that it felt as if an alien being controlled his body, and Alex remained a watcher as disaster unfolded. His instructors had disciplined him with a great deal of extra duty and more demerits than any first year in the academy's history, not to mention the revocation of his flying privileges, and two suspensions. One more suspension and he would be expelled, and this his great-grandmother would not accept. She would make him start again. He had to lay low for four more months; then his year at the academy would end, and per his agreement with Lady Hippolyte he would be free to put the military behind him.

"Help me, Lady Persephone," he whispered, wondering what had happened to his famous reserve. "I need to remain calm and clearheaded."

The deity must have heard, for he did indeed relax as he considered what tactics he should employ to attain this goal. In this spirit, he brought his attention to the mystery of the school's hierarchy; on his arrival at the academy he'd had the mistaken idea that it would be a simple matter—your rank in the military chain of command. But status at the academy was far more byzantine. Any given cadet's standing lay in an unfathomable calculus of positional sums, which if done with accuracy resulted in his true rank, which had nothing to do with his stated rank. Such things as family names, financial status, land holdings, connections and expectations were tallied in a way that, for the most part, eluded Alex. His spirit of fair play and good form rebelled against it.

Absent-mindedly scratching the skin under his wrist brace, Alex sat up and took out a notebook. He tried to bury himself in his schoolwork, but his attention turned to the irresistible airship game that unfolded before him. These battles set him on edge for he could easily see how one side or the other might triumph. But he refused to play, because, like everything else at the academy, these mock war games, with which his fellow cadets loved to amuse themselves, were rigged.

In some strange ways the competitive spirit survived, resulting in some outrageous designs, with a few model airships approaching one meter in length. These bigger aircraft were aerodynamically unsound, and the unfortunate cadet that found herself in the flight path of one of these behemoths often sustained injuries. However, most felt it an honor to be wounded in the line of duty, as handmade medals were given to those who distinguished themselves. Score was kept and winners posted daily in this elaborate game, but the same people always won, even if they had obviously lost.

In an effort to show his disdain for this travesty, Alex worked diligently, feigning interest in his class work. He had just managed to block out the mayhem, when as if to spite him, an enormous airship landed at his feet.

"Hey, Row, scramble that airship immediately," Ensign Stuart Hamilton shouted. Ensign Hamilton was a tall, skinny, exceedingly pale, almost white haired cadet. For the last six weeks he'd attempted to grow a mustache; thus a feathery down that looked like milk covered his upper lip.

Alex ignored him and instead dug out his drawings for his engineering class.

"What are you, half-witted? Throw the airship."

Alex studied his drawing making a few corrections; he would never take an order from an idiot like Hamilton. Too, Alex was particularly sensitive to disparaging comments about his intelligence, which always caused his father's pointed remarks to echo through his mind.

"Sufferin' Sisyphus, the child's daft," his father had scoffed. "He's three years old, and he can't speak a damn word."

Always a very private person even as a toddler, Alex had had a very good reason for not speaking up and it goes without saying he kept that reason to himself. In truth, there was no need to bother with talk; his sister, Hestia, thirteen months his senior, took care of everything.

"I want more cake, and Lexi does too," she would declare. It was perfect; for minimal effort he got maximum reward.

But when he finally did speak two months later, he looked at his father with clear, innocent eyes and said with perfect diction, "I hate you."

"Row! Wake up! The airship, now!" said Ensign Hamilton.

Alex glared at Hamilton and went back to studying his drawings. He would pick up that airship when Hades froze. Ensign Hamilton strode over to get the airship, and just as he reached for it, Alex stood on it.

"Move, you idiot," shouted Hamilton.

"Make me." Alex knew he should be avoiding any type of altercation, and, yet, something within him, he could not control refused to live with things as they stood. If he was put on report for fighting again he'd probably be expelled, still he could not bring himself to obey this high ranking twit.

At this point airship traffic halted, and all eyes watched the test of wills.

Hamilton threw a punch, but Alex hooked his foot behind Hamilton's knees and threw him to the floor with a sweeping kick. Then he knelt on Hamilton's chest with his hand to the unfortunate cadet's neck.

"Let him go," said Ensign Vincent Alzey.

"Why should I?"

"Come on, Row. Everybody knows you can beat the crap out of him."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Alzey; I thought we were friends," said Hamilton.

"I'd keep quiet if I were you; you're in no position to press your luck," said Vincent.

Vincent and Alex had been on friendly terms - mostly. They did not share the same social status, though they had as children when they played together. Their families' land holdings shared a border. But their paths separated when Alex was five. Ten years of sustained drought had depleted House Row's water resources to subsistence levels, and the Rows had been declared an abandoned house. The family retained their land and peerage thanks to the influence of Lady Hippolyte, Alex's great grandmother, and Marius Bassianus, the prime minister.

Alex relented, but as he started back to his desk Hamilton grabbed him from behind, circling Alex' neck with his arm. Alex turned ninety degrees, and hit Hamilton in the chest with an elbow strike, knocking him halfway across the room.

"That's enough," said Junior Lieutenant Euris Bassianus. As an upperclassman, she had the power to hand out demerits and extra duty.

"Row started it. You'll be sorry you did that; you better watch your back!" threatened Hamilton.

Alex laughed at him; he took the liberated stance of someone who just didn't give a damn.

"Give it a rest, Hamilton; attacking from behind is cowardly," said Euris.

Ensign Hamilton frowned at Euris. Alex understood enough of the nuances of the academy's bizarre social system to know that Euris had humiliated Hamilton. Euris outranked Hamilton in every way.

With the end of the altercation, the airship battle resumed, and Alex dodged flying objects as he jogged to his seat. He watched Euris walk across the room. Like Vincent, she had been a childhood friend. When she and her father fled the bloody Guild purge, the Rows had helped them. Euris and her father, Marius, had even lived at the Row estate for a few months until the Emperor appointed Marius to the ministry.

Alex' ruminations were interrupted by the arrival of Commander Rooney, who walked to his desk at the front of the room with an air of supreme resignation. An exceedingly tall man, who slouched as he walked, Commander Rooney had reached the august age of seventy-five, having served his entire adult life in the emperor's militia. He wore thick, enormous, round spectacles that made his eyes owlish, and, were it not for his elongated furry ears, he would have looked like ancient featherless bird. As usual, the cadets completely ignored him, continuing their raucous battle. Commander Rooney simply didn't have the charisma required to control a class of adolescent would-be soldiers.

"Settle down!" shouted Commander Rooney. "You are junior officers in the Anatoray military, not a randy mob of goats."

The cadets continued with conduct unbecoming officers; the earsplitting noise rendering Commander Rooney inaudible.

"I've never actually murdered anyone, but, perhaps if I killed one of you now, I could catch your attention," Rooney muttered with his usual dry humor. "There's not much the Academy could do to me; I retire in three months."

Alex surveyed the room for possible victims only to find Euris watching him. She held up her notebook and signed that she needed to speak with him after class. Alex signed negative, indicating he'd meet her after lunch on the roof. Knowing she'd want to negotiate, he didn't wait for an answer, turning away to study his class notes.

"I'm warning you," said Commander Rooney striding to the classroom's heavy, metal door, opened it wide, and slammed it with all his strength. The resulting percussion brought startled, sudden quiet. Everyone looked sheepishly at their professor. Unfortunately, the small band of exceptionally long white hairs that comprised his comb over had come unglued, and this was too much to bear. It took all the self-control the young officers had to stifle their laughter. So when thirty seconds later the academy's insignia which hung above the entrance, crashed to the floor, mass hysteria ensued.

After ten minutes of threats, including putting the entire class on report, Commander Rooney managed to regain control and he began his lecture.

" 'Poetry has its seeds in man's heart…it turns the hearts of man and woman to each other and it sooths the soul of the fierce warrior.' Ki no Tsurayuki wrote that. It is from the Kokinshu. "

"This is the spirit of what we have been studying - the poetry and epics of war, as well as the written works of your fellow soldiers. Next class your journals are due, and at least twenty percent must be in verse," said the commander.

The cadets groaned loudly. But not Alex, he spent a great deal of his spare time writing all kinds of things, including poetry.

"I know you think of poetry as too soft for warriors, but through the long course of military history many great leaders have written verse and kept journals. Command of the art was part of the chivalric and bushido codes of knights and samurai. Older still are the works of the poet soldiers of ancient Greece and Rome, not to mention the superb death songs of the tribal warriors.

"Why do we do this?" continued Commander Rooney. "Soldiers are pawns. We act as weapons of the state; as such it is our responsibility to understand the nature of any particular war in which we are combatants. How does a soldier know that she is fighting in a just war? Sometimes it is simply a clear-cut matter of self-defense. But what if you are asked to fight a war of aggression or put down a rebellion of the citizens of your own country?

"Through writing, a soldier can discern the nature of a particular engagement and gain insight. Though you are a pawn in the bigger game waged by the state, you should be the king in your own game so, when necessary, you have options."

Several hands shot into the air at this point, but the Commander ignored them. "I know what you are going to say. A soldier's duty is to blindly follow orders. However, I'm retiring, and, in hindsight, I wish someone had given me this advice when I was still a cadet. You must think for yourselves and act when you know an order will result in disaster.

"Can there be any greater responsibility then the acts of war? Every soldier believes he is on the side of righteousness. But think back to Wolfram's _Parzival_, it was the neutral angels that were given the honor of bringing the Grail from heaven, the very same angels who refrained from taking a side when the Lucifer rebelled. Why were they so honored?

"Wolfram said every act whether black or white results in both good and evil. Further, he said that both good and evil are capable of doing harm in the pursuit of their goals. It is through neutral self reflection that soldiers maintain balance, a balance that can save lives and livelihoods.

"Finally, fighting is dangerous. Soldiers are wounded in body, heart, and mind. There is nothing more powerful then the metaphors of poetry to explore both the actualities of war and the thoughts and feelings that accompany fighting. Seek your own healing."

"Let's move on to today's assignment. I assume everyone is prepared to read a poem from their journals," said Commander Rooney. "Remember that I will accept something as short as a haiku, as long as it is written in the proper form."

"Let's start with Ensign Unwardil."

Standing, the ensign recited,

"Composing haiku,  
He increases his badassery  
Exponentially."

The class laughed and even Alex smiled at Ensign Unwardil's cleverness, as he wrote down the word badass, wondering when and where he could put it to use.

Putting his hand up for silence, Commander Rooney looked perplexed for a moment, and then commented, "Well, Ensign Unwardil, you went a syllable too far, but, though your language is a bit common, your sentiment is admirable. Full Marks!"

Commander Rooney turned and surveyed the class. Ensign Hamilton, unaware of his teacher's scrutiny, whispered to the cadets that surrounded him. Raucous laughter followed.

"Ensign Hamilton, what are you muttering about? Let's see if you have anything to offer."

Ensign Hamilton winked at his friends, rose and began,

"The foolish couple  
Mimicking the erotic picture  
Sprained their wrists."

Alex and Euris exchanged glances. They both wore wrist braces, though unfortunately not because of an erotic encounter. They had both been finalists in the academy's annual martial arts contest. Their injuries resulted from their match, which ended in a tie. Everyone knew it; the entire school had been there.

"Ensign Hamilton, you must have gained access to the Big Blue Book of Erotic Haiku. I am familiar with that particular verse. Fail and twenty demerits for plagiarism!"

"Junior Lieutenant Bassianus, would you care to comment?" asked Commander Rooney.

Euris stood, and composed on the spot,

"Whispering,  
And then laughing out loud-  
How detestable."

"Well done, Junior Lieutenant, you seem to be improving! Full marks."

Euris smiled at Alex and he nodded. As her tutor, he was pleased to see some progress; it certainly hadn't been easy.

"What about you, Ensign Row?"

Alex stood, and, recited from memory;

I'd like to show your eyes lush plains  
And green forests,  
Far off and soft,  
Under deep skies and clear horizons.  
Or some hills  
With rocky slopes  
So changing and supple in the mist,  
Seeming to melt in the sweetness of the air,  
Either hills  
Or forests.  
I'd like  
You to hear  
Strong, vast, deep, and tender,  
The great dull voice of a sea  
That moans with love for the land;  
And once in a while  
Right next to you,  
In the interval,  
I'd like you to hear  
Right next to you  
A dove.  
I'd like you to hear  
The gushing of a spring,  
And for your steps  
I'd like a narrow little path, grassy and sandy  
Going up a bit and coming down,  
Turning and seeming  
To approach the limits of silence.  
A very small sandy path  
Where your steps would leave faint marks,  
Our steps ….

"Jeez, Row, a dove?" interrupted Vincent Alzey. "Way to raise the bar! What's wrong with you? You ruined it for everybody!"

"Ensign Alzey, I don't recall asking for your comments," said Commander Rooney

Alex glared at Vincent and pushed down a desire to punch him.

"Ensign Row, I'm afraid Ensign Alzey is right; this far exceeds expectations. Excellent work."

Alex looked around the room. Vincent and his friends obviously disapproved, but a few of the female cadets smiled at him, one even winked.

"Ensign Row," Commander Rooney said with a curious glance, "Are you finished?

"There are twenty more lines, Sir," he replied.

"I'd like to hear the rest, but we have no more time. I look forward to reading your journal. Your work far outstrips that of your peers. Report to me at sixteen hundred hours to discuss publication. Class dismissed."

Alex groaned; he wanted nothing to do with publication, but he didn't have time to protest. Quickly gathering his notebooks, he rushed from the classroom; he needed to get to the Officers' College, a good ten minute sprint across campus, where he would present his newest design during his engineering class.

Ignoring his request to meet him later, Euris blocked his headlong rush down the corridor. "Hey Row, thanks for tutoring me. I really couldn't afford to fail this course twice. This is the first time I've ever gotten full marks from Commander Rooney."

"Thank Commander Rooney. It was his idea." Alex replied, as he hurried past her. He felt shame at his rudeness, but, Gods, when it came to poetry, Euris was utterly tone deaf. Besides, it wasn't everyday he got to present his diagrams for a turret-mounted splinter rocket to the head of the engineering department.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Ensign Row. Stand at attention," said the junior lieutenant, grabbing Alex by the arm. Alex assumed the position, but a frown marred his face.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Wipe that frown from your face, Ensign," said Euris, circling him. "I don't believe that's a sixty degree angle," she added, pointing at his feet.

"There's a protractor in my bag, Ma'am. I think you will find the angle exact."

"Did I ask your opinion, Ensign?"

"No, Ma'am."

With an enigmatic smile, Euris circled him one more time. "You deserve a reward," she said, changing her tone completely. "I'm going to let you take me to the Junior Lieutenant's Cotillion."

"But, Ma'am, I'm hardly an appropriate…" Alex started to decline. He did not want to go; no doubt, it would only lead to trouble. He didn't have a formal uniform, and he didn't want one. Only noble twits went to Cotillions; there was no way…

"That's an order, Ensign. Report to my quarters tonight at twenty-one hundred hours for dance lessons," ordered Euris.

"But I know how to dance, Ma'am."

"Not this kind of dancing, you don't! Oh, and I need you to edit this poem for my notebook. See you tonight."

As he watched her leave, a small smile edged over his lips; then he remembered he was in a hurry.

**Commander Rooney's Office  
1600 Hours**

Sitting in Commander Rooney's small, musty office, Alex draped his arms over the back of his chair. Indeed, the young cadet was extremely pleased with himself. His weapon's design had been accepted, and a prototype would be made. Though he hated so much attention, he'd make an exception in the case of this really badass gun, which some said might end the war.

"Ensign Row, are you listening?" said Commander Rooney.

"I'm sorry, Sir. My mind wandered."

"Ensign Row, you're a very good writer. I think you should consider allowing me to show your work to publishers."

"No, I don't want any notoriety."

"I find that surprising coming from you. You're always in the middle of some fray."

"I know Sir, but I don't seek it; it finds me."

"Ahh … I see, perhaps it's your fate."

"Please, Sir, don't say that."

"Ensign Row, would you object to publication under a pseudonym? It could bring you some income."

Alex considered this, realizing an alias would remove all his reservations. Too, he could use a source of income; Lady Hippolyte had cut his allowance to subsistence level after his second suspension. A name even came to mind. "What about Nicholas Templar?" Alex asked.

"Nicholas Templar, I like it."

**Outside the Quarters of Junior Lieutenant Euris Bassianus  
2055 Hours**

His back resting against the wall, Alex sat cross legged on the hallway floor reading Euris' poem.

The Forest and the City

Lady Artemis, virgin goddess of the wild hearted,  
Secret bather, enchanting mirrored pools in deep forest realms,  
I have followed your path, and prayed in your domain.  
I have loved your pristine weald, and all within it.

But pity me now, for my heart is ensnared by the city.  
And I must turn to Lady Aphrodite for advice.  
My beloved's rapture calls; though I try, I cannot ignore him.  
Please do not curse me as I turn from maiden to lover.

Lady Artemis, forgive me.

_Too wordy as usual,_ Alex thought marking up the paper_, misplaced modifiers, too dramatic, but better than usual. The sentiment however is bit too confessional. Is she really going to hand this in as a class assignment? Why did she give this to me? _He considered leaving when he noticed she sat beside him.

With a pitying look Euris stared him down. "You're so dense. Who marks a love poem for grammar?"

"Your execution is so bad; I had no idea you were attempting a love poem. It needs…" Alex started to critique her, but he stopped when he saw a tear course down her lovely, peach colored cheek. "Sorry, Bassianus. Your poem is well …pretty good," gulped Alex, completely nonplussed; she had never been sensitive about her poetry before. Usually they joked about it, calling her poetically impaired.

Euris laughed, but her chin quivered. "It's true; I'm terrible."

"I…Euris…"

She leaned forward, kissing Alex on the cheek, as she reached for his hand. "It's just a thank-you kiss. You know, for helping me," said Euris, still holding his hand. "Don't look so bewildered."

"Don't cry," Alex whispered, brushing the tear from her soft soft skin. "You really have improved."

"What's taking so long? We've all got things to do," interrupted Vincent Alzey, as he and several other cadets filed out of Euris' room.

Vincent tripped over Alex, who sat at Euris' side holding her hand. Alzey betrayed momentary surprise, but that quickly turned to annoyance. "Euris, what are you doing? We're waiting."

Euris jumped to her feet and with one deft graceful move spun until she faced Alex. The radiant smile on her face belied her earlier tears, as she extended her hand to help Alex up; meanwhile Vincent kneeled, examining the forgotten poem.

"What's this?" Vincent asked, as he read it.

"Something for Rooney's class, Row is tutoring me," she said, circling him and elegantly lifting the sheet of paper from his hand. "Come on," Euris said, leading everyone back into her room, where she called the meeting to order.

"The Junior Lieutenant's Cotillion is in six weeks, and, with your help, I'm going to win the performance contest. You are the cream of the crop in martial arts - so you're on my team. I've choreographed an original routine based on push hands sparring. Here are the partner assignments. We will meet everyday, without fail, at nineteen hundred hours in the gymnasium, starting tomorrow."

Alex knew there was absolutely no way out of this for any of them. Euris' father, an upper echelon noble, had been recently appointed Prime Minister after several years of running the Ministry of Intelligence and Security.

"Row is your partner?" asked Vincent.

"Yes."

"You should reconsider that."

"Why would I do that, Alzey?"

"He might not be around much longer. Hamilton and I saw him at the floating world, outside the Courtesan's Enclave, Saturday night. He was dressed as a courier, but it was him - holding hands with a courtesan. She was disguised as a servant, but she was definitely a courtesan. Her movements were too graceful."

"It's a serious breach of so many rules, Row," added Hamilton. "Fraternizing with a courtesan for starters."

"You're mistaken," said Alex menacingly.

Euris stood in front of Alex, signaling him to let her handle this.

"How did you know the two people you saw were Row and a courtesan - or did you just make this up?"

"It was Row; his look is rather distinctive, wouldn't you agree? As for the courtesan, we sent one of our escorts to find out if the she had a tattoo on her neck."

Alex' heart constricted with fear; all courtesans were tattooed with their home Enclave's insignia, but only a few wore the zigzag sigil of a highly skilled musician as well. What if Yukino had already been caught?

"Well?"

"The escort couldn't or wouldn't tell us."

"The floating world is off-limits to all cadets. What were you two doing there?" Euris asked.

"We had special permission. A gift, from my father," said Hamilton. "Hey, Row was that courtesan male or female?"

Alex shot Hamilton a look of contempt; there was no way he would fall for that old trick.

"You know, Hamilton, I'm sorry I asked you to be on my team. You're such pain in the butt," said Euris as she turned to Vincent, an angry expression on her face. "So, Vincent, you partied at the Enclave with courtesans on Saturday night. Did you have fun?"

Vincent looked stricken. "Well…um…you see…"

"Oh, by the way, Row spoke the truth; you are mistaken. He was with me Saturday, all evening, - necking! Weren't we, Row?"

"Uh…yes," said Alex, deciding it was in his best interest to participate in her charade.

"I don't believe you," said Vincent.

"Really, Alzey?" said Euris, smirking at him. "Kiss me, Row?"

"With pleasure, Bassianus," replied Alex, amazed at his luck.

Alex threw himself into their deception for Yukino's sake - or that's what he told himself. He smiled, his eyes wandering boldly over her body, as he walked to Euris and stood so close they touched. He reached behind her, gently releasing her honey-red hair from the butterfly comb that held it tightly in place. As it fell to her waist, he let it run through his fingers, and then, grasping a handful, he pulled the silky strands toward him, breathing in her scent. Letting go, he spun, going down on one knee as he turned, and then, kneeling before her, he looked into her eyes as he took her hand and kissed it.

Slowly rising, Alex brazenly traced her body with deliberate measure, stopping only when his hand gently brushed her bosom, as if by accident. He gazed into her half-lidded eyes, holding her chin and running his tongue tenderly over her lips. Then he encircled her waist, holding her tightly. With a sigh, Euris put her arms around his neck, and, parting her lips, they kissed deeply. She yielded to him in a most beguiling way, and then turning aggressor, yielded again. When he began to pull away, she bit his lip; for long moment they gazed at each other.

His face flushed and his ears rang as Alex slowly surveyed the quiet room. From the astonished expressions on the cadet's faces, he knew he had gone too far. He looked at the floor, wishing he could teleport.

"And that, my friends, is how it's done," said Ensign Severina Django, breaking the silence.

"Absolutely," agreed Junior Lieutenant Nixi Zouves.

"Gods, Row, you're such a bloody show-off!" said Vincent.

Her cheeks as red as cherries, Euris walked over to Vincent and taking his arm, she said, "I'm sure you remember last fall when you got caught partying at the floating world without permission, and my father stepped in on your behalf. I believe you owe me."

Vincent nodded in silent agreement.

"Looks like Alzey and I are mistaken, Bassianus. That didn't resemble a first kiss in any way," said Stuart Hamilton.

"Ok, shows over. See you tomorrow. Row, stay a moment," said Euris.

"Please let us know when there's another performance," said Nixi Zouves.

When they were alone, Alex waited for Euris, who stood by her desk with her head down, her lovely strawberry blond hair shrouding her face. He could see she was troubled, and he blamed himself.

"Bassianus, I'm sorry. I got carried away."

She turned, wiping her cheek with her hand, "Are you kidding? That was brilliant. It definitely secured my bad girl reputation."

"So, you used me?"

"I certainly did. Did you enjoy it?"

"Indeed. Should your reputation falter I am at your service, my lady," Alex said, with a formal bow.

Euris sat on the floor, gesturing for Alex to sit beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder when he joined her.

"I suppose that was Yukino you were with on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"What's she doing here?"

"She's studying music. There's a violin master at the Brace City Enclave."

"How did you find her?"

"She contacted me."

"How did she get out of the Enclave?"

"There are ways."

"Gods, Row, if either of you had been caught…"

"She's been chosen for the Emperor's Enclave at the capital."

"I'm sorry, Row."

"Remember when I found her? You were there; it was during the Vernal Blessing."

"Yes, it's one of the last times I remember snow falling. How old were you?"

"Six almost seven."

"You were supposed participate, but you disappeared."

"Please don't remind me."

Euris laughed at him, "Your governess was so upset. Later we found you playing in the snow, but you had changed your clothes. I remember; you wore only a bathing suit and boots, as you sang about swimming in snow."

"Perhaps we could forget that." Alex looked down thoughtfully, "I found her outside the southern gate. She was so cold; I gave her my coat."

"I remember when you brought her inside. What a beautiful girl. Lady Hippolyte said she must be a gift from the Gods."

"I promised to take care of her."

"You did, Row," said Euris, touching his arm.

"She's a courtesan, tattooed and indentured to the Enclave. If I had left her in the snow, she might be free now."

"You know you shouldn't see her anymore."

Alex stared at the floor.

"Do you promise?" asked Euris.

"Is this why you asked me to stay?"

"No, I want you to help me with my journal until lights out. Will you, Row?"

"Not if you're going to cry."

"Hey, Row."

"What?"

"What was that song?"

"What song?"

"The one in the snow, idiot."

"I don't remember."

**From the Journals of Alex Row  
Written: **_5 Perpatima 3027_

_**Jiguzagu Estate  
Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
First Day of Spring  
21 Perpatima 3017**_

_The boy was tired, but above all he was bored. He'd spent the last four hours walking the borders of Jiguzagu Estate singing hymns to the Yokujin Penantes for the spring Blessing of the Household Gods. He did this at the behest of his great grandmother, who insisted that, though he was only six, he must show his gratitude for his prodigious and rare musical gift. So he sang with his family and their priestess, whose discordant drone drove the boy to consider murder. He murmured a quiet song of praise to Lord Janus, the two-god of endings and beginnings, when the priestess finally ceased her so-called chanting._

_As the family made their way back to the manor's courtyard, the boy walked beside his great-grandmother, but broke away from her when huge snowflakes began to fall, twirling in slow spirals to the ground. Snow was rare even then, and to his untrained eye they looked like feathers. _

"_Hisabo," said the boy returning to his great-grandmother. _

"_Yes, Himago."_

"_Are angels shedding their feathers?" _

"_No," she said, "it's snow, dear boy."_

_"Snow," he pronounced the word, feeling its sound. _"_What's snow?" _

"_Water," she replied. _

"_Water?" asked the boy._

"_It's a bit like ice," she explained, "water that has changed form because of cold temperatures."_

_The boy was familiar with ice, since Jiguzagu lay at a very high elevation, and the landholdings of the estate included the remnants of an ancient glacier. _

"_But how does it fall?"_

"_It falls from the clouds, the place where it is transformed from water to snow."_

_Just then the priestess prevailed upon the boy's great-grandmother, pronouncing the snow an auspicious augury. She counseled that praise be sung to the Goddess Khione for this blessing._

_The boy took the opportunity to slip away and find his sister, but she ignored him in favor of her visiting friend. No matter, he'd play by himself, and he commenced hopping about making right footed tracks in the snow, all the while wondering at the transformation it wrought. He noticed how it muffled sound as he put out his hand to catch it, watching it change to water on his warm skin. This gave him an inspiration. Water surrounded him; he swam in it. So he ran to his room and changed into his bathing suit. When he went back outside, he avoided the prayer ceremony led by the priestess and conducted his own._

_Spinning in circles under the falling snow, his arms outstretched in supplication, he sang to the snow goddess._

"_Swimming, swimming in the snow,  
Pieter lonely, lonely twirls  
Like a snowflake from a frosty cloud._

_Softly, softly, white and cold,  
Pieter, Pieter wonders how  
Water floats like angel down._

_Khione, Oh, Khione, Goddess of the Falling Snow,  
What magic Pieter begs to know,  
Makes quiet cover up the sound?_

_Khione, Oh, Khione, Goddess of the Falling Snow,  
Pieter needs a true and noble friend.  
What else can you float down?"_

_He twirled in circles, singing his song over and over until he fell down and with this the spell was broken, as the others found him. They laughed in condescending amusement at his lark, all except for his nanny who forced him into his coat, shouting about how he would catch his death. He hoped she was wrong. _

_Brazenly sticking his tongue out, he ran from the angry nursemaid, and, once free, he marched through the snow, pretending to be Theseus, the mighty hero who slew the Minotaur. Lost in his imagination, he reached the southern gate just as the sky glowed and then darkened. In the beautiful silence of that moment his stomach growled, loudly protesting his neglect. It sent visions of all the good things there would be to eat at tonight's party, in honor of the Household Gods. He turned to leave, but stopped, hearing the crying of what he believed to be a kitten. Breaking taboo, he opened the heavy wooden gate and looked around. He saw nothing but Jiguzagu's snowy apple orchards, with a shrug he closed the gate and once again made for the manor house, but after a few paces he heard a definite whimper. Running back to the gate he wrenched it open, surveying more closely the dark orchard, and this time he saw movement in the snow. _

_The boy ran at top speed and, falling to his knees on the slippery snow, glided to the place of motion. When he brushed the snow away he found it covered a child. He asked if she had fallen with the snow. But she was so very cold, she could only shiver. So he gave her his coat, and as he helped her put it on, his fingers brushed her feathered necklace. Taking her hand, he led her back to the bright, warm manor house. And all the while, as he walked, he gave thankful praise for this miraculous angel to the Goddess of the Falling Snow._


	3. Water Wars

**Chapter 3  
Water Wars**

**10 Perpatima, 3027  
Anatoray Military Academy**  
**Alex Row's Quarters  
Barracks H  
0500 Hours**

Thanks to his great-grandmother's connections, Alex had a room to himself. It was the size of a closet, but at least it was private. So during lights out, he bothered no one as he sat at his desk with a signal light trying to study. Unfortunately, his mind roiled with visions of the beautiful courtesan Yukino. He pushed Tactics, Strategies and the Chivalric Rules of Engagement away, leaning back in his chair, and sighing blissfully as he remembered the time they'd shared together. In an effort to distract himself he picked up a book about early Goddess worship at the stone ruins in Norkia. He flipped through the pages, reading only the translations of hymns. He found a praise poem dedicated to the Goddess, Earth. Hoping She might bless his endeavors, he read aloud:

"O, universal Mother, Earth, you who keep  
Form everlasting, your foundations deep,  
Eldest of things, great Goddess, I sing of you!  
All shapes that have their dwelling in the sea,  
All things that fly, live or move on the ground divine,  
And are nourished there – these are yours;  
From your wealth you do sustain them; from you  
Fair babes are born, and fruits on every tree  
Hang ripe and large – revered divinity!"

Alex would far rather be studying this than the tedious Chivalric Rules of Engagement. If he was a few years older, he would have been spared military school for two reasons: his family's status and the rule of lineal primogeniture. But after years of war, the board of governors had been forced to relax the requirements. He might have avoided it too, if his great-grandmother hadn't forced him, insisting his innate abilities were needed.

Since early childhood Alex had loved to play soldier, and, once his skills were recognized by the other children, he never failed to be chosen commander of his unit His team almost always won, because of his knack for devising clever tactics, and enlisting the appropriate people to advance a strategy. At the age of four he had exacted, with the help of his sister and the servant's children, a devious revenge on his older half-brother, Robert who never discerned the source of his misfortune. On the rare occasions when he lost there was hell to pay; he could never just let a loss go, and his poor nanny suffered the brunt of his fury.

"Yukino," Alex groaned. He hoped his selfish need to see her hadn't resulted in her confinement in the Music Enclave's isolation chambers. If she had been caught outside on Saturday night and punished, it would be impossible to find her after the mission. Too many if's. He knew why she had indentured herself to the Enclave; her reasons were impeccable. But that didn't make it any easier. Soon, she would be lost to him; she had been chosen to enter the Emperor's Enclave at the capital. For a courtesan this was a high honor equivalent to graduating summa cum laude form the academy; but the Emperor's Enclave was the most guarded in Anatoray.

Looking out his tiny window, Alex noticed the eastern sky had turned a steely grey. There was no hope of sleep now, so he decided to do his morning routine. He went to the window, and, opening it wide, stuck his head out, inhaling the chilled, wet, earthy morning air. Feeling invigorated, he turned back to his room and cleared a space among the books that covered the floor. After he had positioned himself carefully in wuji posture, he performed three variations of the one hundred eight forms. Then he sat down and meditated. He watched myriad thoughts rise from nowhere and go nowhere; all concerned his grief over Yukino. Out of nowhere a vast body of water appeared, greater than anything on Prestor. This ocean reflected the radiance of a sun so bright that it could not be the star that illuminated his planet. Carefully examining the scene, he noticed a tiny storm on the surface of the water, and that storm was his grief, so small in the vastness of the totality.

When his alarm went off, Alex rose quickly, and grabbing his gear, he ran for the showers. In Barracks H, lovingly nicknamed Hades by its denizens, water was only available in the bathing room for one hour, twice a day. If you missed, it was too damn bad. To make matters worse the bathing room resembled the darkest, dankest levels of a dungeon with just a few rusty shower heads lining the moldy concrete walls – not even a bath tub. Not that anyone would take a bath in that water. Its color was opaque gray, and it smelled of chemicals. No doubt this was due to the barrack's antiquated water reclamation system.

"Hey, Row, there's no water," said an obviously depressed Junior Lieutenant Karl Wolf, prefect of Barracks H.

This news was intolerable; this was the third day this week there had been no water for bathing. Alex simply could not bathe in ice-cold sink water again. After six months at the academy he was only beginning to adjust to the powerful odors of unwashed bodies, and now he found himself joining their ranks. A martial spirit took possession of him; perhaps it was time to get expelled. He dreamed of his home, Jiguzagu Estate, where there were hot water springs and pristine baths. Bathing was not optional there; it was a ritual, an obsession, an art form. There was no need to ration water because none was wasted; his great-grandmother had seen to that, spending a fortune engineering a state of the art water reclamation works.

He and some of the other cadets followed Wolf to his quarters. Alex waited outside the door until the Junior Lieutenant acknowledged him.

"What?"

"Where is the water routed from?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but those bastards in Barracks A have hot water for showers all day. They even have bath tubs, and the water is clean!" complained Wolf.

Clean, hot water! Bathtubs! Alex would have these things. He never should have cut himself off from the life of the school. Otherwise he would have known that water was not fairly distributed.

"Hot, clean water!" shouted Alex, as more cadets gathered. "Officers of Hades, it is time we took what we have been denied. Why do we allow those self indulgent plutocrats in Barracks A to lord it over us? Everyone deserves an equal ration of life-giving water. We ask for nothing but our fair share. If we storm them now, we will catch them with their pants down. Who is with us?"

The young officers glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"What are plutocrats?" asked Ensign Roland Packard.

"It's obvious, you idiot, people who hoard water for themselves," replied Ensign Julian Whelan.

"Those bastards!" shouted Junior Lieutenant Kori Kosta from the back of the crowd.

"I'm sick of this. My girlfriend won't get near me. What are you suggesting we do?" asked Junior Lieutenant Jin Takeda.

"We shall take their bathing facility and hold it until all of us have taken advantage of its amenities."

"Let's give 'em hell!" shouted Ensign Packard.

A howl of approval went through the cadets of Barracks H.

"Minor problem!" said Alex as the spirit of battle possessed him. "Does anyone know where the bathing facilities in Barracks A are located?"

"I do, Ensign Row! I was assigned to clean it for a month after the zeppelin incident," shouted Junior Lieutenant Wolf enthusiastically. Tearing a piece of paper from a notebook, Wolf drew a diagram of Barracks A. What Alex saw was astounding; some cadets from Barracks A had their own bathing rooms, including Euris Bassianus. Oh, she would pay!

"We'll need three volunteers for a diversion – two male, one female or vice versa," declared Alex.

Ensigns Nell Armstrong, Sheila Donnelly, and Roland Packard stepped forward. Alex gave them their orders, and sent them to get ready, reminding them to return by zero six fifteen.

Alex separated the remaining cadets into two strike forces, Unit Malcontent lead by Ensign Melissa Zane, and Unit Mutineer led by Junior Lieutenant Wolf. In the end he had to change the names to Unit A and Unit B since no one could remember whether they were a malcontent or a mutineer. Once this was settled he sent them to retrieve all necessary gear needed for the operation, instructing them to regroup in Wolf's room by zero six fifteen for a briefing on Operation Clean Sweep. After gathering his bathing habiliments Alex returned to Wolf's room to prepare maps for the mission.

At zero six fifteen, Wolf's quarters overflowed with expectant cadets who waited silently as Alex paced back and forth, wearing only his uniform pants, suspenders, and a pair of furry bunny slippers. The slippers were special to him as they had been a parting gift from Yukino. Alex watched as the young officers stared at his feet, their heads swinging like pendulums as he trod back and forth. He wondered if, perhaps, he needed to rethink his footwear, but he'd deal with that later. He turned and, facing the group, he slapped his wooden practice sword loudly on the maps tacked to the wall in the hope of redirecting their attention back to the mission.

"We have the advantage of surprise as well as time," Alex began. "No one will expect a band of cadets to commandeer their wash room. Fortunately, too, school hours are abbreviated today, with no classes scheduled until ten hundred. We can hold the bathing facility for one hour, still making it to breakfast and classes easily.

"Now listen carefully, we shall commence Operation Clean Sweep immediately after this briefing. At zero six twenty-five, Junior Lieutenant Kosta and I will depart and reconnoiter Barracks A. Upon completion we will proceed to the east entrance, located here," he said, hitting the map loudly with his make-shift pointer whenever he said _here_, to keep them from dozing.

"We shall wait for your arrival at zero six thirty-five. At zero six forty Unit B will make their way to the west entrance and the diversionary group will withdraw to the north entrance, immediately commencing their exercise. At zero six forty-five Unit A, using the east entrance, will go directly to the bathing room, secure it, and imprison any enemy combatants in shower stall six, here." Alex struck the map especially hard on this coordinate.

"Is anyone opposed to incarcerating Barracks A cadets?" he asked as he walked toward them with a steely glare.

"Negative, Sir." The cadets sounded tentative.

"Good, because it is absolutely imperative that we contain the enemy until we return to Hades. After we've gotten away, they'll be too embarrassed to report us."

Alex carried on, "At zero six forty-five Unit B will enter from the west, here, and block the two southern corridors leading to the bathing facility. Then they will rendezvous with Unit A. When the diversionary group has completed their mission they will casually make for the bathing rooms. The password is Hades. Is everyone clear?"

"Affirmative, Sir," shouted the cadets.

"We will need to be efficient in our use of the bathing faculties, once there I will assign rotating guard duties. At zero eight hundred we will leave by the supply room exit, here, and make directly for Hades. No operation ever goes as planned so be prepared to use your discretion. You leave at zero six thirty, debrief is at zero eight thirty in Wolf's quarters."

"Let us now invoke the power of our namesake," said Alex, "Lord Hades we pray you, look with pity on this small but courageous barracks named in your honor. Bless us with your power of invisibility that we may have a successful mission. Bring us back not only safe but unsullied."

"Amen," murmured the officers reverently.

Alex took his leave with Junior Lieutenant Kosta. He stopped briefly by his room to change his footwear.

**The Parade Promenade,  
Anatoray Military Academy  
0630 Hours**

It was still twilight as Alex and Junior Lieutenant Kori Kosta crouched and surveyed Barracks A from the parade promenade. Oddly, there were no signs of life, not even a light was on.

Alex noticed for the first time how superior the Barracks A was compared to Barracks H. It stood three stories tall to Barrack H's one. The impressive neoclassical building had a five bay façade with a mansard roof of copper. Large sandstone blocks had been used in its construction, and the entry had two impressive pillars on either side that held up an enclosed terrace. The materials for the construction of Barracks H consisted of wood and concrete that appeared to be held together with spit and a promise. Alex could tell by the few chips of dull buff that remained that the dilapidated building had once been painted. The gabled roof sagged, but fortunately did not leak – yet.

Alex whistled to himself.

"What's up, Row?"

"That building."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like a four-star hotel while Barrack's H resembles an abandoned shepherd's cottage."

"And you're just noticing this?"

"Hmm… let's go," said Alex. They ran silently to the east entrance and tried the door, but it was still locked. The same was true for the north and west entrances.

"This is unexpected," remarked Alex.

"Our doors have to be unlocked by zero six hundred everyday. Apparently they get to sleep in," declared Kosta, consumed with envy.

"Do you think it's everyday or just abbreviated school days?" asked Alex.

"No idea," said Kosta with disgust, "What kind of soldiers live in such luxury?"

Alex ignored the question, although he thought it a good one. "My plan was based on too many assumptions. Either we'll have to abort the mission or find some other way to gain entrance."

Alex desired nothing more than to continue as visions of steaming clean water tempted him, and if he was alone there would be no question. But he was responsible for nineteen cadets. This had been his idea.

"No, Row, aborting is not an option," she shouted. "I need to soak in a hot bath."

Alex signed to Kosta to retreat to the parade grounds, but she shook her head and signed to him to follow her. They jogged to the south side of the building, and Kosta consulted the map.

"The bathing facility is above us. I noticed the open window when we approached the east entrance. Give me a boost. I'll scout it," whispered Kosta.

Alex looked at Kosta with interest; he liked this, "I can't let you do that. What if our map is incorrect, and that's a prefect's room?"

Kosta began to protest, but Alex silenced her with a glare.

"I'll go, but you have to keep my method of entering to yourself. Agreed?"

Kosta nodded agreement, looking at him like he was lunatic.

Alex estimated the height of the window at about seven feet. Getting some distance from the building, he ran, acquiring speed. Then he leaped and sprinted up the wall of Barracks A, landing on the window sill. Alex signed to her that this was the right place, and, opening the window the rest of the way, he jumped in the room. A few minutes later he came around the east corner, smirking triumphantly.

"Did you find an entrance we can use?" asked Kosta.

"Affirmative," said Alex, "and the place is completely empty. They're all still asleep. The success of this mission rests with you, Kosta. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Row, "said Kosta, smiling."But the ability to defy gravity is always helpful."

"Let's get to the rendezvous point; we're running late."

**East Entrance  
Barracks A  
0640 Hours**

The sun rose over the horizon as Alex and Junior Lieutenant Kosta anxiously awaited the rest of the denizens of Hades. They were ten minutes late and still nowhere to be seen. At zero six fifty Alex and Kosta stealthily circled the Barracks A enclosure, finally locating their fellow cadets at the west entrance. They heard them arguing before they saw them.

"…better start without them," hissed Ensign Melissa Zane.

"We wait," whispered Junior Lieutenant Wolf, firmly.

Wolf saw them first. "Where have you been?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down, though clearly agitated.

"This is the west entrance. You were supposed to meet us at the east entrance," fumed Junior Lieutenant Kosta, "Oh for gods' sake you're holding the damn map upside down."

Alex couldn't stop himself from laughing, and this started an eruption of giggling through the entire group. A look of despair and embarrassment crossed Junior Lieutenant Wolf's face. Alex put his index finger to his lips for quiet, and then signaled them to follow him.

He showed them to the supply room door, which he had propped open earlier. They walked through a room filled with clean, fragrant towels, bars of goat's milk soap that smelled like fresh air, tubes of lotion for dry skin, analgesics for sore muscles, exotic shampoos, and many other luxurious items for the bath.

"Look at all this stuff, how do they rate this?" asked Junior Lieutenant Kosta.

"We'll have to confiscate some of it for research purposes," growled Alex.

They continued down an immaculately clean white tiled hall, which led to the bathing rooms, one for men and one for women. There was no segregation by gender at the Barracks H bathing facility though the cadets had reached an accommodation: first half hour for males; second half hour females.

"Junior Lieutenant Kosta is senior officer in the women's bath. Please keep sentries posted and clean up the room before you leave; otherwise some poor servant will be blamed for the mess. We rendezvous in the supply room at zero eight hundred," ordered Alex.

"With pleasure, Sir," answered Kosta.

Alex led the way into men's side. The room was huge and sparkling fresh with marble tiled floor and walls. Shower stalls lined three walls, and on the fourth were a bank of sinks with mirrors. The middle of the room held an island of six deep, large, pristine bath tubs.

Alex issued assignments, and volunteered to take the first watch.

"Sorry, Row," said Wolf, "but we insist that you be first."

Alex showered in hot, clean water for the first time in months. Then he soaked in the tub until it was his turn to take sentry duty. In the end there was no reason for sentries; they had the place to themselves. At zero seven fifty-five, the cadets assembled, cleaned up the bathing area, and made for the supply room.

They grabbed things from the supply room shelves, though not too much. They didn't want to be noticed. Then at zero eight hundred, Alex opened the door, to find that while they bathed a thick fog had covered the academy grounds. Slipping quietly into it, they proceeded unnoticed to Barracks H.

**Debrief, Junior Lieutenant Wolf's Room  
Barracks H  
0830 Hours**

The young officers of Barracks H were milling around the crowded room, slapping each other on the back. A pack of them stood in a circle and howled like wolves. Delighted with the outcome everyone praised Operation Clean Sweep. Their morale quotient was at its highest in a very long time.

When Alex entered the room, everyone cheered. He went to Wolf's desk and stood on the chair so he could be seen by all.

"I declare this mission a success," he said.

This was followed by a chorus of, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Alex raised his hand for silence, "It would be unfair of me not to mention the vital role played by Junior Lieutenant Kosta. Without her acute powers of observation, we would have had to abort the mission."

"Kosta! Kosta! Kosta!" they cheered.

Once again he quieted them, "However, we made mistakes; I made assumptions. I drew conclusions based on the routines of Barracks H. Clearly further intelligence is needed on the day to day operations of Barracks A."

"We need volunteers to infiltrate Barracks A and gather information on their daily, weekly, and monthly schedule. If it is true that they sleep late on a regular basis, we can use this to our hygienic advantage. Do not use the supplies we confiscated in the presence of cadets from other barracks. It is evidence that can be used against us. And remember to thank Lord Hades for his patronage," Alex concluded, jumping down from the chair.

The cadets slapped Alex on the back repeatedly as he walked across the room to remove the maps of Barracks A that still hung on the wall. They were clearly incriminating; Junior Lieutenant Kosta joined him.

"Hey, Row, you clean up pretty well, but your uniform looks like you've been sleeping in it for a week," said Kosta, as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

**The Cafeteria for Barracks D through H  
0915 Hours**

Sitting alone as usual Alex stared in despair at the food piled on his tray. He pushed it around with his fork in an attempt to find something edible.

"Is there room at this table?" said Kosta, interrupting his quest.

Alex nodded. Within minutes the table filled with Barracks H cadets. No one discussed the operation, but there was a strong sense of camaraderie.

"Don't Barracks A cadets eat here?" Alex asked Kosta.

"Gods, Row, where have you been? Didn't you notice? This is only for Barracks D through H." said Kosta, "Barracks A doesn't have a cafeteria; they have a dining room."

Alex pushed his tray away in disgust. His obsession with his own sorrows had consumed him, narrowing his view to that of a child's. He wasn't the only one suffering.

"We need to find out where their cooks store their supplies," Alex hissed. Kosta smiled in agreement. "Do you have any classes with Junior Lieutenant Bassianus this morning?"

"Yes," answered Kosta.

"Would you give her this note?"

Kosta scowled, but nodded agreement.

However, before Alex could hand her the folded piece of paper, Wolf, who was eaves dropping, grabbed it. Hitting Alex in the ribs with his elbow, he said, "Wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more, say no more."

Alex realized Wolf had the wrong idea, but this was espionage 101: using the assumptions of others to avoid explanations. Nobody needed to know his true motives.

* * *

Wink, Wink, nudge, nudge, say no more, say no more comes from a Monty Python skit.

10


	4. Rules of Engagement

**Chapter 4**  
**The Rules of Engagement**

**10 Perpatima, 3027  
Anatoray Military Academy  
Outside Commander Moody's Chivalric Rules of Engagement Class  
1000 Hours**

Swarming like a colony of hiveless bees, Alex Row's fellow cadets milled around the entrance to the classroom for Chivalric Rules of Engagement, waiting for their instructor, Commander Moody, to unlock the door. Dreading the immanent class, Alex fled the scene in search of solitude. He found it in the empty corridor around the corner from the classroom. He could stand up to Commander Moody's wrath. However, the constant taunts of his classmates had worn him down. There was also the fact that he needed to study.

Alex sat on the hard tile floor with his course book, Tactics, Strategy and the Chivalric Rules of Engagement, opened to page seven hundred forty-nine as he tried to memorize the ten rules of engagement that were never to be broken under any circumstances. But no matter how hard he tried; there seemed to be no circumstances under which he could remember them. _They were not logical!_

Moody had generously assigned him the task as a way to earn extra credit, since Alex was failing the course. With the words swimming incoherently before his eyes, Alex considered praying to one of the gods, but he wasn't sure which one covered the memorization of drivel. Surely, Lord Aries would use this idiotic book for target practice.

Alex glanced around the corner, but the swarm still milled about. Something must be wrong; Commander Moody, a stickler for punctuality, had never before made them wait. Alex wondered if it might have something to do with the early morning raid on Barracks A. Smiling at the memory, he relaxed a little. He'd found great pleasure in the planning and executing of the mission. He had no regrets; it was entirely worth it. Playing the role of a commanding officer had come naturally, and he had relished it. However, he wasn't wedded to it. If necessary, he would take the blame on himself, even if it meant expulsion.

Once again he checked for Commander Moody, but the teacher remained mysteriously absent. Alex accepted the futility of his endeavor and closed the book. Instead, he decided to work on his journal; he needed to get something ready for Yukino. For years they had written stories together, lifting their favorite character, Peter, from a storybook they had shared as children. Yukino always had something for Alex to read, and he tried to reciprocate. Though he was losing interest in this particular story line, she still loved it, and he couldn't bear the hurt way she looked at him when he disappointed her.

Alex became so deeply absorbed in the task of writing that he failed to notice the arrival of several cadets who now surrounded him. Vincent Alzey reached down and grabbed the journal. He read its contents aloud in a mocking sing-song voice,

"_Peter and his new best friend, Red Angel, hid on the rocky hilltop above the Bewitched Lagoon. The magnificent pirate ship, Jolly Roger, lay anchored below, while its captain and his men searched the shoreline. Peter, never one for caution, needed to know immediately the nature of the mysterious missing object. After all, it was probably a treasure that should be his or at the very least Red Angel's. With a wink and a grin, Peter motioned to Red Angel, and they flew to the crow's nest of the fearful pirate ship."_

"You are so weird," said Vincent, hurling the journal across the hall, "Peter, the flying boy, who never grew up? For gods' sake, how old are you? Twelve!"

Alex watched the cadet who taunted him; he didn't understand. Hadn't they reached a truce? What had changed? With a contemptuous look, Vincent grabbed Alex' uniform collar and yanked him to a standing position. Alex let Vincent do this; he found to his surprise he did not wish to get kicked out of the academy for something as minor as fighting. However, expulsion for laying siege to Barracks A's bathing facility would send him packing in a blaze of glory.

"What a loser! How did you get into the academy? Your great-granny make a big donation?"

Sure that Vincent sought to get him in trouble; Alex did not take the bait. Instead, he remained silent, mentally repeating the mantra his master had taught him: _I shall not fight. I shall delay retribution. I shall strike when the time is right. I shall not fight … _

"You get creepier every year," Vincent snarled, "You're strange. The Academy would be a lot better off without trash like you."

Vincent walked over to Alex' books and kicked them, scattering them across the hall. The sound attracted the attention of the swarming cadets.

"Hold him!" Vincent ordered his retinue.

Vincent's companions never reached their goal as the cadets from Barracks H blocked their path. Ensign Packard had Stuart Hamilton in a head lock, his fist ready to punch Hamilton in the face. Alex signed negative, and Packard let him go. Surveying the crowd that had gathered, Alex noticed Ensign Zane picking up his journal. She smoothed the wrinkled pages so she could close it.

Alex couldn't stop himself from smirking. There was nothing Vincent could do that would make Alex fight under these circumstances. The appropriate time would come, and then he'd make pay Vincent.

"House Row is contemptible," Vincent continued, pacing as he talked.

Alex regarded Vincent with amusement; the cadet had miscalculated. Alex would never fight to protect House Row's reputation. That was a lost cause. Instead, he stood grave and silent, sensing he was under scrutiny. Scanning the crowd he saw they were under the intense observation of Commander Moody. Vincent seemed to be unaware of his presence.

"And what about that crazy bitch, your sister," Vincent fumed.

Alex eyes widened as Vincent inflicted damage with the malicious remark. Struggling with the intense urge to strike Vincent, Alex almost lost control. But Vincent made the error of grinning prematurely in triumph and this brought Alex back from the brink. Instead he focused his attention back to his mantra: _I shall not fight. I shall delay retribution. I shall strike when the time is right. I shall not fight … _

Vincent approached Alex and said in a hoarse angry whisper, "Stay away from Bassianus!"

Alex' smirk turned to a smile; all of this was about Euris? Misinterpreting the smile as mockery, Vincent grabbed Alex by the jacket and hit him. Alex absorbed the painful blow without flinching, remaining unmoved.

Infuriated, Vincent pulled Alex toward him, and Alex yielded. But the angry cadet lost his balance, falling back and dragging Alex with him. Using the momentum, Alex tore himself free and launched into forward flip. He landed in a crouch just a few inches from Vincent, who lay sprawled on the floor.

"That is enough!" shouted Commander Moody leaning on his cane. "Alzey and Row, front and center! The rest of you report to the classroom."

Commander Moody was the type of teacher everyone obeyed. He exuded authority, and yet his students loved and respected him because he walked the walk. Most of their instructors were either inscrutably ancient or untested academics, but Moody's reputation preceded him. He came to the academy a well known, highly decorated soldier who knew the rigors of combat; he taught because he had been severely injured. The loss of an eye and leg in battle made active duty impossible.

Alex wondered why Commander Moody had let Vincent strike him. Why hadn't Moody stopped the altercation sooner? Moody was usually pretty fair. Maybe he wanted Alex expelled from the academy. Alex felt sure that was it, and with that realization came the knowledge that he would get the blame. He lowered his head and prepared himself for expulsion.

"Ensign Alzey, I did not believe you capable of such reprehensible behavior. And you, Ensign Row, capable of such restraint."

Alex wondered if he had heard correctly. Was Moody taking his side?

"Ensign Alzey, because you are an elite cadet, I am limited as to the punishments available. But I will use everything in that meager arsenal to discipline you. Report to me at 1500 hours for your punitive duties. Now, apologize to Ensign Row."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry Ensign Row," said Vincent, insincerely.

"Accept his apology, Ensign Row."

"Yes Sir. Apology accepted, Ensign Alzey," Alex replied, reluctantly.

"Hmm…I suppose that's a start. Now get out of here, Ensign Alzey, go and take your seat in the classroom, Ensign Alzey."

Commander Moody waited for Vincent to leave, and then turned to Alex, looking at the young cadet with curiosity. Alex had a great deal of respect for Commander Moody, but such intense scrutiny made him uncomfortable.

"Ensign Row, I was ready to give up on you. In fact, I was going to recommend your removal from the Academy. Not because of your inability to follow the rules, but because I thought you a reckless, self indulgent loner. But today I watched as you interacted with your fellow cadets from Barracks H. Yow seem to have finally established a rapport with them because they protected you. They even picked up your things. It wouldn't have anything to do with break-in at Barracks A, would it Ensign?"

"Break-in, Sir?"

"Yes, Ensign."

"No, Sir."

"Alright, we'll put that aside – for now. I was pleased with what I saw today , Ensign Row - a leader with a clear head. Those cadets looked to you for direction and would have done whatever you wished. Fortunately, you stopped them from escalating the altercation. Even more impressive, you didn't respond to Alzey's provocation. This is progress I can't ignore. I believe I've changed my mind. Go to class, I'm going to get some ice for your eye."

"Thank you, Sir." Alex smiled; it was rare for anyone to receive praise from Commander Moody.

Finding his books stacked neatly against the wall, Alex felt gratitude to whomever had been considerate enough to do this. Grabbing them, he wished he could go hide in his room. Nothing Alzey said bothered him except the remark about Hestia. That would require retribution; Hestia had suffered enough.

Alex walked to the classroom with trepidation. There was no way to know how his fellow cadets would react to what had just happened. As he stood at the door watching the general mayhem, the Barracks H cadets beckoned him, pointing to a seat they had saved for him.

"What did Moody say?" asked Ensign Roland Packard the minute Alex sat down, "Are you going to be expelled?"

"No."

"Awesome! You'll be around to lead another raid."

"Shut up!" hissed Ensign Melissa Zane. "That's for Barracks H ears only."

The rest of the Hades cadets glared at Ensign Packard.

"You're a good man Packard, but Gods you're thick," said Ensign Julian Whelan.

Ensign Zane stared at Alex' blackened eye. "You're gonna have a major shiner. I thought for sure Moody would send you to the infirmary."

"It's nothing. It's better to avoid medical channels. They would insist on an official report."

The cadets stared at Alex obviously impressed with his knowledge of channels, and why it was better to avoid them. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that's why you're the commander, Row," said Ensign Zane.

Alex stared at Vincent's back with hatred.

"Where is Moody?" asked Ensign Sheila Donnelly.

"He went for ice."

Vincent turned and glared at Alex. Alex returned his glance with equal intensity, while thinking about all the ways he would hurt Vincent when the time was right. Commander Moody entered the room, handed Alex an ice pack, and went to the lectern.

"I remind you; the name of this class is the Chivalric Rules of Engagement," began Commander Moody. "What I saw in the hall earlier broke that code. When an officer quarrels with another officer, appropriate protocols must be followed to settle the dispute. Otherwise said officer keeps his grievance to himself. It is that simple. It is never appropriate to intimidate another soldier, or to insult him, his name, or any of his family members. If I could, I would suspend Ensign Alzey for this breach. I commend Ensign Row on his restraint."

"Now! Enough of my class time has been wasted on this. There is much to cover in regard to last week's extraordinary war game," Commander Moody continued.

Alex slouched as far down in his seat as he could. Vincent and his friends turned and stared pointedly at him.

"In the seven years I have taught at the Academy, I have never seen a cadet shoot his own field commander and take control, as Ensign Row did. This is, of course, expressly forbidden by the Chivalric Rule of Engagement. We can't murder our commanding officer whenever we disagree with an order. That would lead to chaos."

Vincent and his clique turned to Alex and signed the shame on you gesture as Alex cursed them under his breath. Meanwhile Ensign Packard flipped Vincent and his elite comrades the double bird while the rest of the cadets of Barracks H cadets doubled over attempting with varying degrees of success to stifle hysterical laughter.

"Give it a rest, all of you!" Commander Moody shouted.

"Yes, Sir," said the cadets in unison.

"It was unfortunate that we had to conduct this war game on land, but too many of you have been grounded for an air battle."

"You mean the dumbasses from Barracks H, Commander Moody, not us," said Ensign Stuart Hamilton.

"If anyone speaks without permission again, it will mean fifty demerits. Do you understand, Ensign Hamilton?"

"But, Sir…"

"If it were possible to ground elite cadets you could not make such a statement. Now, let's discuss the game."

Commander Moody went to the chalkboard where he had prepared a diagram based on the report of the "dead" commanding officer.

"At this juncture in the game, the members of this class, Team Resolute, seemed close to victory. Your Commanding Officer, Ensign Hamilton, had the situation well in hand, at least according to his report. This is precisely the moment when Ensign Row staged a coup, figuratively shooting Ensign Hamilton, and taking his leadership insignia."

"Ensign Row, would you care to tell us why you did that?" asked Commander Moody.

Alex did not expect to be called on to explain his actions. He hesitated; he hated giving reasons, especially when the justification was so obvious.

"Come on Ensign Row, you must have an explanation. Stand up, tell us."

Alex wasn't sure of Commander Moody's intentions, but he stood, saying, "If we had done as Ensign Hamilton ordered, we would have lost the game."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it was clear that Team Steadfast intended to lure us into a trap."

"Continue, Ensign Row."

Irritated by everyone's denseness Alex stormed to the chalkboard. "May I use the pointer, Sir?"

"It's all yours," replied Commander Moody.

"Ensigns Zane, Packard and I were assigned scouting duties. After completing our mission, we reported to Ensign Hamilton that a Team Steadfast cohort hid on the spur, located here," said Alex hitting the board with a load crack.

Startled, all the cadets jumped, except for the Barrack H contingent. They knew what to expect.

"There is nothing on the map to indicate that, Ensign Row," commented Commander Moody.

"That's because Ensign Hamilton ignored our report."

Ensign Hamilton waved his hand vigorously.

"Let's humor Ensign Row and say that an enemy cohort did wait there. What difference would that have made, Ensign Row?"

"Note that we had seemingly good ground on the mountain in relation to this spur," continued Alex. "However, though the spur is located below our position, a narrow path from it circled up the mountain to a small clearing above and behind our camp. That path leads through a densely wooded area, making visibility impossible. If we had engaged in a straight forward attack on Team Steadfast's camp directly below us, as ordered, we would have been out flanked, and our flag would have been taken."

"Hmmm, so what did you do, Ensign Row?"

"I shot Ensign Hamilton and took his leadership insignia."

"No, what orders did you give?" asked Commander Moody.

"I formed three companies: the first to feign the direct attack Team Steadfast was undoubtedly expecting; the second to go into the woods and secure the path; the third to out flank Team Steadfast and take their flag."

"Then what happened?"

"You know, Sir. We executed the mission, and won. Ensign Hamilton filed charges against me, and the win was nullified."

"Who commanded the second company?" asked Commander Moody.

"I did, Sir," said Ensign Zane, standing.

"What happened?"

"We captured ten enemy combatants; no casualties."

"Yes, I saw that in the observer's report. So, Ensign Hamilton, there was an enemy cohort on the spur. Why didn't you listen to Ensign Row?"

"I have no excuse, Sir," said Ensign Hamilton, knowing when to quit.

"It's too bad you filed charges. It would have been a prestigious win. It's been a while since the Ensigns defeated the Junior Lieutenants. Of course it's true that the Junior Lieutenants were over confident and didn't try very hard, but a win is a win."

"But Sir, Row was completely out of line," said Ensign Hamilton.

"Ensign Row," said Commander Moody emphasizing the ensign.

"Sorry, Sir. Ensign Row," said Hamilton.

"Well, class, that is the question. Was Ensign Row out of line? For your homework, you will discover just that."

Commander Moody turned to Alex and motioned for the pointer. Alex could not believe what he was hearing; he might actually get out of this.

"You are to research under what conditions an officer can relieve his superior of duty? Did Ensign Row act properly? I expect a two page paper on this. Dismissed."

As the cadets filed out of the class, Commander Moody walked toward the chalkboard passing Alex. "Help me erase the board, Ensign Row."

Yes, Sir."

"Ensign Row, you are the great grandson of Lady Hippolyte Yokujin, are you not?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Then I assume you play chess."

"Yes, Sir," answered Alex, though he hadn't played since leaving Jiguzagu.

"Good, your punishment for shooting Ensign Hamilton during the war game is mandatory membership on the chess team. We meet Saturdays at thirteen hundred."

"Yes, Sir," Alex sighed. Obligations were eating up his spare time, but he knew he had gotten off easy.

Alex got his books, feeling that, given the situation things had worked out well. He left the room with confidence. Junior Lieutenant Wolf and his Barracks H classmates waited for him in the hall.

"Wow, that's a major black eye," said Wolf. "Does it hurt?"

"No. Did you contact Bassianus?"

"Yes," said Wolf with a wink, handing him Euris' response.

"Excellent, thank you," replied Alex as he eagerly opened it.

"Are you going to lunch, Row?" asked Ensign Donnelly.

"Yes, but let me read this first." The note was brief – _1300 hours on the roof of the engineering building. This better be good.-EB. _Alex smiled; he found tough girl Euris irresistible.

At the cafeteria, the cadets of Barracks H had pulled two tables together. Everybody surrounded Alex to find out why he had a black eye, and if, given his record, he was going to be expelled. They plied Alex with questions, but they got nothing out of him. It didn't matter, though, Ensigns Packard, Zane, and Donnelly gave detailed, if somewhat exaggerated accounts totally biased in Alex favor. This was an unexpected turn; Alex had been sure Vincent's attack would turn the other cadets against him.

Alex fiddled with his spoon pushing the unrecognizable concoction the academy called stew around his plate, occasionally taking a bite. Though very hungry, he could not bring himself to eat the mystery food. Instead, he took an orange and some bread, and then pushed his tray away.

"If you're not going to eat that, can I have it?" asked Ensign Packard, "I'll trade you for my orange."

Alex nodded, accepting the orange. Not wanting to be late for his appointment with Bassianus, he grabbed his things and rushed for door. He was halfway down the hall when he turned around and went back to the table. He stood quietly waiting for them to acknowledge him.

"Hey, Row, you're back. What's up?" asked Junior Lieutenant Kosta.

"Thank you, for stopping Alzey's friends and picking up my books. … I'll see you later… at kendo."

**The Roof of the Engineering Building  
1300 Hours**

As it turned out, Alex arrived early. Lying on the roof, he felt happy to be alone, gazing into the vast blue sky. He basked in the sun, glad he had only one more class that day, and that the Ensigns from Barracks A would not be there. He thought it odd that they attended all their classes together except for martial arts and kendo. Barracks A probably had a huge practice hall with mats, and equipment. Feeling drowsy, Alex closed his eyes and dozed, comforted by a warm, playful breeze and the clear, bright air.

Euris interrupted his sleep, "Hey, Row, what happened to you?"

Alex woke, sitting up quickly, not sure where he was. He looked quizzically at Euris.

"You're drooling," she laughed, handing him a napkin, "How did you get that bruise? Were you in another fight? Who with? Gods, I hope it's gone by the cotillion or you'll have to cover it with make-up."

"Thanks for the deep concern, I'm touched."

"Really, what happened?"

"Nothing."

Euris rolled her eyes. "Typical," she sighed in a lovely sing-song voice.

Euris waved a box wrapped in a cloth in front of Alex, "I brought you something good. You're getting so scrawny. Aren't you eating?"

"Bassianus, have you dined at any of the other Barracks' cafeterias since you've been here?

"No."

"Then have lunch with me at my dinning hall. I'm sure you'll find it very enlightening," said Alex.

"Ok, when?"

"Twelve hundred, Saturday. I have Chess Club at thirteen hundred; it's mandatory. So don't be late."

"Why is it mandatory?"

"No reason."

Euris frowned. "Gods you're infuriating," she said as she unwrapped the box and opened it. It contained beautiful, fluffy, white rice balls wrapped in dried seaweed, with three kinds of topping: fish, pickled vegetables, and pickled berries. The side dish was an omelet with broad beans and various pickled vegetables. The delightful aroma tantalized Alex with its promise, and his stomach growled in answer. Alex eyed the box with deep longing. He hadn't eaten any decent food since leaving Jiguzagu.

"You can have this, but first you have to promise tell me what happened," said Euris, waving it under his nose.

"It's clear to me, now; you have a sadistic streak," commented Alex, as he considered whether or not her bribe was an equivalent exchange for his explanation. "Where did you get this?"

"I had the cook make it."

"_You_ have a cook?"

"Yes, of course, don't you?"

"No, Bassianus, I don't." said Alex, thinking he should say no to the food, too. But he couldn't stop himself, and, taking the box, he told her as little as possible while he scarfed down every last morsel.

"I'm sorry, Row," said Euris after he finished his tale. "I had no idea Alzey could be such an ass."

"Apparently he likes you. I suppose now you won't want me to take you to the cotillion. Alzey would be a more appropriate escort."

"You're my escort, Row. You're not getting out of this by pretending to be noble."

"But Noble is my middle name."

For some reason they both found this very funny.

"You know, Bassianus, I have no desire to attend the cotillion. You'd be better off going with Alzey."

A wounded expression flickered across Euris' face. "It's an order, Row, not a choice. I can have you confined to quarters for disobeying."

"And what good would that do you?"

Alex watched understanding dawn on Euris, as she eyed him with suspicion, "What's going on, Row? You're obviously up to something."

"Yukino's naming ceremony is today. Tomorrow she leaves for the Emperor's Enclave."

"You agreed you wouldn't see her."

"This is my last chance. I just want to say goodbye."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I need your help to get into the Enclave. In return I'll be an attentive escort at the cotillion."

"You want to break into a Courtesan's Enclave? Gods, Row, the trouble you'll be in if you get caught, and what about me if they find out I helped you. I don't believe being an attentive escort compensates me appropriately for the risks I'll be facing."

"Name your price."

"Hmm, let me see," said Euris. She clasped her hands behind her back while she rocked on her heels.

Alex frowned. She relished the power she had over him far too much. This confirmed it; she was indeed a sadist.

"What is your opinion of the routine we'll be performing at the cotillion?" Euris asked.

Alex didn't know how to answer her, but finally he decided honesty was best.

"It's awful."

"And what about the music?"

"Dull, at best."

"Then in payment for my services, you will help me improve the routine and the music."

"Done."

"What do you need?" Euris asked.

Alex handed her a list. She read it and looked at him with amazement, "You need one of my father's heavy transports?"

"Yes."

"Jeez, Row, aren't you grounded?"

"Can you get it?" asked Alex.

"No problem. But who will fly it?"

"Yukino will be sending our disguises this afternoon. They're addressed to you at Barrack's A."

"_Our_ disguises?" asked Euris.

"Yes. Our disguises."


	5. The Con Game Part 1

**Chapter 5: The Con Game, Part 1  
**by Ivy Range

**10 Perpatima, 3027  
1800 hours  
Anatoray Military Academy**  
**Barracks H  
Alex Row's quarters**

A sliver of late afternoon light crept through the only window of Alex Row's tiny room; it snaked across the floor, gradually ascending the wall opposite. The soft radiance promised spring. Deep in concentration, however, Alex failed to notice the intrusion as the oblivious young cadet sat at his desk writing, crossing out, writing more, and crossing out again; finally with a growl of frustration, he crumpled the offending piece of paper and threw it over his shoulder. Taking a clean sheet, his pen poised at the ready, he raised his eyes, gazing around his room in search of lucid discourse. Instead, only the remains of his failure confronted him - rumpled sheets of paper covering every surface in his room.

At a loss, Alex dropped his pen and stood, commencing his favorite martial arts form, hoping exercise would clear his head. After beating his shadow opponent senseless, he toweled his face dry and made another attempt, wondering why his great-grandmother had assigned him such a daunting task. This time words flowed, as he made it through the first paragraph without hesitation. Remembering something that might work, he got down on his hands and knees to search through the discarded sheets of paper. He crawled across the floor, picking up each reject, smoothing it out, scanning it for fitting sentences, and then tossing it away when it failed to contain the sought after eloquence. Finally, under his bed he found treasure, and with an evil grin he copied the next two paragraphs from it. After that, he drew the letter to a close with just enough sinister innuendo to put the addressee on edge. His task complete, he removed a very valuable piece of watermarked, deckled parchment from his desk and made a clean copy. Then he dried the ink, rolled the parchment up, sealing it with a 'borrowed' ministry of finance stamp. Afterward he placed it in a message tube, and sealed that up as well.

Knowing it imperative that he destroy any evidence of his nefarious endeavor, Alex gathered the scattered wads of rumpled paper from the floor, desk, and bed, threw them into his metal trash can, and set fire to them. Smoke filled the room, and he cursed his short sightedness as he ran to the window, opening it to clear the air. Glancing outside, he made sure there were no witnesses to the smoke pouring out the window, and then he double checked his room only to find several sheets of the incriminating paper: three behind the desk and one under the bed. He quickly scooped them up and added them to the fire; it would not do to be caught with such inflammatory remnants. His tracks covered, he hid the stolen finance ministry seal in his messenger bag, after which he lay down on his bed, relieved that he'd completed this difficult task.

The chore had been hanging over his head for a week. Alex had procrastinated, telling himself he would have most of this afternoon to work on it. However, his meeting with Euris had taken a considerable amount of time, leading to his tardiness for kendo which in turn resulted in extra duty after class. When he finally got back to Barracks H, he was seriously pressed for time.

With the secret writing assignment done, Alex filled his messenger bag with the items necessary for the Enclave mission that night. When preparations were complete, he paced back and forth, fretting about his lies to Euris. He needed a diversion; taking out his journal, he made himself comfortable on his bed and continued the story of Peter and Red Angel.

_Peter and his new best friend, Red Angel, hid on the rocky hilltop above the Bewitched Lagoon. The magnificent pirate ship, Jolly Roger, lay anchored below, while its captain and his men searched the shoreline. Peter, never one for caution, needed to know immediately the nature of the mysterious missing object. After all, it was probably a treasure that should be his or at the very least Red Angel's. With a wink and a grin, Peter motioned to Red Angel, and they flew to the crow's nest of the fearful pirate ship._

_To Peter's delight the crow's nest came equipped with an enormous spy glass of the latest design. He immediately swiveled it into position and watched as the scourge of the seas, Captain James Hook, sat like a sultan in a lavish deck chair. Smee, the ships bo'sun, held a large colorful umbrella of exotic design over his captain, shielding him from the intense midday rays of Neverland's relentless sun. Meanwhile the first mate, Starkey, fanned the dangerous pirate king with a large, oblong, deep yellow-green tropical leaf as all the while the captain shouted orders, his crew scurrying obediently about._

"_I can't make out what he's on about, Red," Peter whispered. "We'll have to get closer."_

"_This is boring; let's go. You promised to take me rafting down the mountain – without rafts. Now that sounds exciting."_

"_We'll do that, but first we'll play a little trick on the captain."_

"_What kind of a trick?"_

"_I don't know yet," Peter said crossly. "But it won't be boring."_

_While they debated the point, Peter forgot the need for secrecy, playing with the spy glass, looking here and then there as unbeknownst to the two distracted elementals, the sun glinting off the glass attracted Captain Hook's attention. So when they settled their argument (Peter won as usual) and returned to observing Hook, he now stood, shading his eyes, pointing ominously at the crow's nest. Of more immediate concern was the disappearance of Smee._

"_Now you've done it, Peter," said Red Angel. "He's seen us."_

"_Oh yes, he has!" said the Jolly Roger's bo'sun aiming a pistol at them._ _Smee grabbed Red Angel's long, lavish red hair to keep her from flying away, as he aimed the gun at her lovely head._

"_Now climb down the mast, Pan, and none of your trickery. If you fly, I'll shoot her."_

"_Do you expect me to believe that, Smee? Why you couldn't hit a crocodile if it stood on its hind legs directly in front of you." That said Peter had a good laugh at his wit. _

"_Try me!"said Smee, cocking the pistol._

_Peter frowned; none of this corresponded with his glorious expectations. He had no choice. Putting his hands up, he floated, spiraling down the mast to the deck below, where the pirate crew surrounded him._

_Smee, overburdened with a gun and Red, thrust his rather prodigious butt into the air in a most undignified manner, apparently for balance, as he tried to climb down the mast without falling. The elderly and severely overweight bo'sun had lost the skill and agility for such a strenuous task; he hadn't climbed the mast in centuries, and he only did it now because the captain had threatened him with far worse. Red, for her part, refused to use the ladder and floated beside him, her arms crossed and feet splayed; she stared at Smee, an intimidating grimace on her lovely face. But while she watched his clumsy descent her expression changed to a cruel smirk, and looking down at Peter, she pointed at Smee's behind, and imitated him in an exaggerated manner._

_Never one to remain down for long, Peter laughed so intensely that stomping his foot on the deck seemed the only way to relieve the entirety of his hysteria. Meanwhile, his clueless captors watched him with bewildered consternation, his behavior being unseemly for a prisoner. With tears of laughter running down his cheeks, Peter nodded up at the main mast. Now it must be said that pirate giggles are rare, but it has on occasion happened, and this was one of those occasions. It started with a low titter and rose to a crescendo. Only to be brought to a sudden halt by the arrival of one James Hook, Pirate Captain extraordinaire._

"_What is wrong with you idiots?" he shouted, his handsome face scarlet with rage. "This is bad form, very bad form indeed. You are pirate scum! Pirate scum does not giggle, nor do they share humorous interludes with their prisoners. Terrifying - that is your goal. Now try again."_

_The pirates stared menacingly at Peter and Red Angel, who now stood beside Peter. Red Angel, for her part, tried to look scared, but Peter was unable to maintain the charade. He fell on the deck in hysterics._

"_Oh for Gods' sake," cried the captain in anguish. "Take them below and tie them up. I'll question them later."_

_In the cargo hold, tied back to back, Peter and Red Angel rested against the post that separated them. They were alone for the moment, since the captain, who, never having mastered the art of prioritizing, insisted everyone attend a mandatory meeting on the appropriate behavior of pirates when a prisoner walks the plank._

"_Is this your trick, Peter?" asked Red Angel. "Well, it's a very strange trick indeed."_

"_Don't worry, Red, this is only a momentary setback. I don't suppose you could call the mermaids for help."_

"_You know I can't. They hate me since my transformation into a creature of the air. The last time I saw them, Urchin nearly bit off my big toe."_

"_But you were their queen once. Surely they would take your side over Hook's."_

"_No, Peter, not under any circumstances."_

"_What if I tickled you?" he asked._

"_No, never, under any circumstances ever… never! And how could you possibly tickle me; your hands are tied!"_

_But Peter had somehow gotten one hand free and tickled her without mercy. Peter, who knew many secrets, understood the orphic weakness of red angels: extraordinary ticklishness. _

"_Peter… Peter… Stop," she screamed between giggles._

_Peter agreed to stop for a moment, only to resume if she did not call the mermaids._

"_Don't you see? We don't need to call them, your hand is free. You can untie us."_

"_Oh," he said as he looked at his hand, "Gods, I'm good!" _

_As he untied her, he thought about her sacrifice. "Do you ever wish you could go back to the sea?"_

"_Maybe, a little, but I love being here with you. Only it would be fun to visit, now and again as long as you could come with me."_

_Peter and Red Angel left the hold in search of Hook's quarters. They hoped to find a clue that would reveal the nature of the captain's quest. Peter had been captured only to escape so many times, he should have known the layout of the Jolly Roger by heart. But no matter, he still got lost. So it was they found themselves in the galley. Seeing and smelling food made Peter hungry, and he grabbed an apple, eating it with loud delighted crunching noises._

"_Peter, you're too easily sidetracked. We are in search of the captain's quarters, not food. I want to go rafting without a raft," said Red angel, stomping her foot and pouting._

"_But, Red, loss of the sense direction is the first sign of starvation. How can I fly if I don't know where I'm going?"_

"_That makes no sense!"_

"_Well that just proves my point." _

_At that they heard the door knob to the galley turn, and, searching frantically for a place to hide, Red Angel found a nook in the pantry. Peter followed, but not before he grabbed a large onion and a loaf of bread. They heard someone enter the galley and walk across the room. When they realized the pirate came their way, they made themselves as small as possible. His horrendous odor preceded him as he entered the storage enclosure, where he began grabbing food containers and throwing them into baskets. Red Angel held her nose as Peter grabbed his throat and stuck his tongue out at the terrible stench, sending the two into silent giggles._

"_Are the supplies ready, Cookie?" asked a voice Peter recognized as Starkey's._

"_Come and get it," growled Cookie._

"_Come on ye lubbers, load these up in the dingys and make for shore. Cap'in's orders," shouted Starkey, as a parade of the pirate king's minions entered the pantry, seizing the baskets of goodies._

"_What about the prisoners?" asked a second voice - Smee's._

"_Cap'in doesn't wanna lose the light. He'll question the prisoners lat'r."_

"_But there's a full moon tonight."_

"_Ye canna' find the black pearls by moonlight."_

"_What's so special about black pearls?"_

"_Smee, are ye daft? Cap'in told ye. They have the transmorph'tive power," whispered Starkey._

"_What is that?" Smee whispered back._

"_When ye wear 'em, ye become as a creature o' the sea, and ye swim through water like a fish born to it. Tis dark and powerful magic!"_

Alex frowned; he sat with his elbow propped on his knee, his chin resting in hand. How would he get Peter and Red Angel out of their current predicament? In need of inspiration, he went to his desk, opening the top drawer and searching for a hidden lever the released a panel behind which he'd stashed a carved box. Removing it, he searched through its contents, finally finding a feathered necklace, which he wrapped around his wrist.

After carefully replacing everything, he settled back down, asking himself, what Peter had planned for an onion and a loaf of bread? What shape should the loaf be? Perhaps a baguette, he could use it as an impromptu sword to taunt Hook. No, Peter had no restraint when it came to food. Then too, a baguette seemed a bit too sophisticated for Hook's crew, though not Hook, himself, who had very cultivated tastes. Yes, it was possible the _Jolly Roger_ might have a store of baguettes, but they would be the captain's private stash. Hook would be livid if he knew Peter Pan had absconded with one. Indeed, it would mean all out war! Thinking deeply on this quandary, Alex flinched when Junior Lieutenant Karl Wolf barged into his quarters.

"Hey, Row, what's that smell?"

"Er …" replied Alex lamely, he wasn't sure to what odor Wolf referred. "Have you never heard of knocking before entering, Wolf? It's the latest rage," Alex added, while searching for an appropriate excuse, though he needn't have worried.

"You're not allowed to barbeque in your room. The Cadet's Handbook of Chivalrous Conduct: Regulation Fifty-three, A through F, Housekeeping Section: Cooking of any kind is forbidden within the sleeping quarters of the barracks."

"Sorry, Wolf, it won't happen again," apologized Alex.

"I'll let you off this time because of you're a valued member of Barracks H, and the others would kick my butt, especially after the raid you led. Next time though, you'll be facing extra duty or worse."

"Of course, Wolf."

"Possibly demerits."

"Whatever you say."

"Maybe kitchen or library duty for a month."

Alex frowned – not library duty. The librarian, a retired general known among the cadets as Commodore Hardass, was well into his eighties, and as sharp as any twenty year old. He kept a strict eye on the extra duty cadets in particular, working them like slaves. Further he checked and graded all assignments, refusing to accept anything he labeled substandard, which was almost everything. He would not sign off on extra duty completion forms unless the task he'd assigned met his approval, resulting in a doubling or sometimes a tripling of the original punishment.

"Don't look at me like that. You could have burned the place down – we have a kitchen area off the common room. Use it in the future!"

Due to the clandestine nature of the fire, Alex took no chances, standing he bowed low. "My apologies, Junior Lieutenant Wolf. It will not happen again."

"No need for such formality. Commander Rooney is in the common room. He wants to see you."

"Commander Rooney, here?"

"Yes," replied Wolf, shooting Alex a worried look. "Do you think it's about the raid this morning?

"Rooney?...I doubt it. Commandant Campbell would send Moody."

"Well, get dressed and find out what old comb-over wants."

"Yes, Sir," said Alex pulling on his uniform jacket. He buttoned it as he walked with guarded pessimism to the common room. The commander could be bearing good news, but that was highly unlikely. To gauge the waters, Alex stood to one side of the double doors and watched as Commander Rooney muttered to himself, pacing back and forth. The old man seemed giddy, and, when he caught sight of Alex, he waved, smiling happily.

"Don't stand there, come in, come in. I've got news. I've got news. Oh, my word, what happened to you?" asked Commander Rooney. "Ensign Row, you've got to stay out of fights, although it isn't unheard of to find a pugnacious poet."

"Yes, Sir, it's nothing to speak of. Is there something I can do for you?" asked Alex, truly puzzled.

"I have very good news, very good news indeed" said the flustered Commander Rooney. "My friends at Laurel Press wish to publish a slim volume of your poems. And here's the advance." He handed Alex two hundred forty claudia.

Alex stared at the payment, speechless. He'd not expected anything to come of Rooney's proposal to show his work to publishers.

"Well, come on Ensign Row, have you nothing to say?"

"Sir, I … thank, you. I didn't think…"

"You're welcome. You're welcome. Oh, and by the way, Ensign Row, those stories in your journal about the flying boy, Peter?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I have a friend who publishes a monthly magazine. He's interested in serializing them. He'd like to start with three. How many have you written?"

"I've been writing them for years. But I can't agree to publication."

"Why?"

"The stories in my journals aren't complete."

"Can you finish them?"

"No, Sir, I collaborate with someone. They're not mine to finish."

"Would your collaborator be interested?"

"Maybe."

"Well, let me know. And congratulations, this is a great accomplishment."

"Thank you, Sir. But I wonder, if this person, my collaborator, wished to remain anonymous, how would that person get paid?"

"There are ways – an account could be set up under a pseudonym. That's minor. I say, you do have a serious, secretive streak, Nicholas Templar."

Alex took that as a compliment. "Thank you, Sir."

"I've got to go – teachers' meeting – never a dull moment."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you again."

After seeing Commander Rooney to the door, Alex crossed the common room, a huge grin on his normally serious face. He put his toe behind his heel and spun one hundred eighty degrees took a step and did it again. Was there a possibility he might make his way as a poet instead of a soldier? Reaching the double doors of the common room he threw them open, only to be confronted by Junior Lieutenants Wolf and Kosta.

"Demerits? Or detention?" asked Kosta.

"Why do you assume it's trouble?"

"Professors don't come to Barracks H for social calls. And it's you."

No, I'm not in trouble!" snapped Alex, irritated. "Follow me, I have an idea."

Wolf and Kosta grinned at each other.

"He's got an idea," said Kosta.

"I can hardly wait to hear it," commented Wolf.

Alex led them to his quarters, and closed the door. "I believe special rations are in order for the denizens of Hades."

"What do you mean?" asked Wolf.

"Let's have a party."

"That's forbidden. The Cadet's Handbook of Chivalrous Conduct: Regulation Three dash Eight slash One Hundred Eight stroke Nine, Section C: assemblies of any kind are forbidden in the barracks," explained Wolf.

"How in bloody hell do you remember stuff like that?" asked Kosta.

"I'm prefect; it's my job," said Wolf, defensively.

Alex pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, "I took this from a bulletin board at Barracks A."

"What were you doing at Barracks A?" asked Wolf with a wicked wink.

Alex ignored the question and read the flyer, "Ostara Celebration, 18 Perpatima, twenty-one thirty until whenever … Reception Hall, Second floor South. Join us for our Spring-New Year's Bacchanal. Drink, Food, and Music provided! Let's party until our parents drag us home for those oh-so-dull Ostara rituals. Party partners are recommended so no one gets left behind, like last year. Remember poor Ensign Bartlett … lol."

"Whoa, hold on. They party?" asked Kosta.

"Often and hard. Are you in, Wolf?" said Alex.

With a look of deep consternation, Wolf commenced pacing. He held his hands behind his back, ticking things off on his fingers as he murmured to himself, sometimes shaking his head and frowning. Alex and Kosta watched him as he took a full twenty minutes to consider the party proposal.

Finally, he stopped and turned to face them. "I'm in, Row. After careful consideration I find your appraisal of the situation is spot on. The unit performed well as a team this morning. They deserve a reward, and a party will only enhance our cohesiveness. However, we will be forced to break at least fifty-three regulations, which will result in serious repercussions should we get caught. This very fact - that we act against unjust regulations - will further bind us as a unit. On balance, I believe the potential positive outcome completely outweighs the negative. For even should we be caught, we would bear our punishment as a unit, which would only serve to further our bond. And that is the chief duty of a prefect – establishing a cohesive unit."

"Awesome, Wolf, I didn't think you had it in you," said Kosta. "You've always seem to be all about the rules."

"Call a Barracks meeting for tomorrow night, twenty-one hundred," ordered Alex, truly impressed. He wished he'd thought of all those reasons. "No one gets in without a pass code. Everyone must agree or we don't proceed with the plan."

"Yes, Sir, but how are we going to pay for this?" asked Kosta.

"It's on me," said Alex, picking up his journal, "now, if you'll excuse me; I have work to do."

"Kosta and I will take care of everything. Later, Row," said Wolf, marching off with an air of purpose.

Alex followed them to his door, watching Wolf until he disappeared into the common room, after which he sought out Kosta for a private conversation. "If I'm not here in time for the meeting, carry on without me. Given the likelihood of a positive outcome, here's one hundred claudia. Use it for whatever you need. We should probably do something to clean up the common room. It's pretty shabby."

"Where are you going?" asked Kosta, glaring at him.

"Nowhere."

"Spill it, Row."

"Can't. Plausible deniability."

"Jeez, plausible deniability? You scare me … Hey, Row, why didn't you give this money to Wolf? He's prefect."

"It's inappropriate because he _is_ a prefect. Gotta go."

Back in his quarters, Alex sat down with his journal, doodling a cartoon of Commandant Campbell having an apoplectic fit on the page's edge. After that he drew a sketch for a large swivel canon that could be mounted on a ship or turret. After what seemed only a few moments he was interrupted once again by someone at his door.

"Ensign Row," said Ensign Melissa Zane, "there's a courier waiting for you in the common room."

Grabbing the message tube from his desk, Alex sprinted to the common room. He recognized the courier immediately, but did not reveal it, handing her the communication. She in turn gave him a message tube. He glanced at her; this did not bode well for the evening's operation. Opening it, he read:_ Change of plan. Old vanport. 2030. ~W. _Relieved, Alex initialed it and gave it back to the courier.

**10 Perpatima, 3027  
1900 Hours  
Anatoray Military Academy**  
**Barracks A**  
**Euris Bassianus' Quarters  
**

"These are real Imperial Courier uniforms. Wow, look at all the hidden pockets," said Euris changing into her disguise. "How did Yukino get them?"

"I don't want to think about it," whispered Alex, as he changed in her lavish bathing room.

"Aren't we too old to impersonate imperial couriers? It's a training position for government functionaries so they have firsthand knowledge of Anatoray's land features and regional customs. They age out at fifteen or sixteen. I guess you're still sixteen, but you look older. What if they…."

Alex tuned out Euris' babbling; instead he examined her bathing room. Coveting it, he fantasized ripping off his clothes and soaking in the steaming water of the gleaming white tub. He had been feeling bad about deceiving her, but not anymore.

"You know Euris, you really ought to check out Barracks H sometime," he interrupted her.

"Ok, when?" she called back.

"Why don't you come to our party?" he asked, walking back into her main quarters dressed as an Imperial Courier.

"Barracks H is having a party?"

"Yes, on the 18th."

"Parties are not allowed in the barracks, Row," she said with great gravity.

"No kidding?"

"Yes."

"What about Barracks A?"

"Our parties are held in the reception areas. They are designated non-barracks zones."

Alex glared at her with scorn. She'd said that seriously, as if it wasn't patently absurd. "Is that in the handbook?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, Barracks A's Handbook," mumbled Euris, looking back at him self-consciously.

"Well, Barracks H's Handbook designates common rooms as non-barracks zone too, so it's legal. You can join us without fear."

"Why do you have to challenge everything?"

"It's in my DNA. Let's go. We'll be late," he said, disappointed in her.

"Hey, wait, Row, you'll be too memorable with that black eye. Let me put some makeup on it, and your hair is a mess."

"You can't see my hair. The beret covers it," he replied with irritation.

"Yes I can; it's sticking out all over the place. Imperial Couriers are held to a very high standard – including grooming."

"We have to make a stop. We can deal with it there."

"A stop! Where?"

"Need to know."

"Well I need to know!" growled Euris, grabbing a hairbrush and some makeup and throwing them in her messenger bag. Alex handed her her literature journal, and shouldered his own bag. "What is this about? Why do I need my journal? You're hiding something."

"There might be a little down time." A calculated smile pasted on his face, Alex looked down at her, his eyebrow arched as if he were taking stock of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're up to something."

"Of course I am. Let's go."

"Tell me."

"Be quiet, Bassianus, I hear someone," whispered Alex.

And indeed he had, for there was a knock on the door. Euris looked at Alex, panic in her eyes.

"Ask who it is?" whispered Alex.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Euris, open up," said Vincent Alzey.

"No! Go away! You … you …two timing, three-horned goat."

"Come on, Euris, you know you want to."

"You conceited snake! Wriggle on back to your lair."

Euris turned to Alex. "What are you smirking about?" she whispered.

Alex eyes grew wide and innocent, as if to say, _Who me?_

"Are you with someone? Is Row in there?"

"It would be none of your business if he is."

Alex pointed to the clock and then pretended to bang his head on the wall.

"Let me in, Euris!"

"I'm going to bed. I don't want to see you. You're a liar and a cheat."

"Please Euris, let me make it up to you. Come with me to the Bacchanal."

"No, I have other plans. If you don't go away, I'll call the prefect."

Alex slid down the wall to a seated position on the floor, hanging his head in vexation. At this Euris lost her composure, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No! I'm very, very, very angry with you Alzey."

"Alright, Euris, you win this round, but it isn't over."

"Yes, it is," she said straining not to laugh.

The two listened at the door as Vincent walked away. After waiting ten minutes, having heard nothing, Alex opened the door a sliver. The hallway appeared to be empty. He slipped to an adjacent door, and opened it, motioning Euris to follow. They stole up the stairwell to the roof where a green heavy transport with the Bassianus' crest waited on one of the landing pads. Making for it, Alex climbed the side, throwing his messenger bag on the pilot's seat after which he leaped on to the nose and started the engine.

Euris sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Why do you get to be pilot? You're grounded; you'll get expelled if you're caught."

The plan had called for Euris to pilot, but now they were late.

"We're behind schedule thanks to your petty lover's quarrel." Alex climbed in to the pilot's seat and strapped on the communications gear not sure why the incident with Vincent angered him so much.

"He's not my lover," shouted Euris, doing the same.

"Right. Whatever you say, Bassianus."

"He's not! Where are we going?" asked Euris, mixing the fuel.

"Huffman," said Alex, pulling a map out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Are you strapped in?"

"I am."

Alex engaged the Claudia drive and they lifted quietly into the air. Once they'd gained altitude, Alex punched it.

"Must you always fly like death itself is chasing you? I'd like to return this to my father in one piece!"

"Pay attention to the map."

**10 Perpatima, 3027  
2040 Hours**  
**Huffman Vanship Port  
**

"Aim to the southwest and signal the following code," ordered Alex as they circled Huffman. "'zigzag 2 disappear'. Use the number 2, not the word."

"Code?" asked Euris as she flashed the signal light. "Ok, we've got the all clear to land. Wait …they're signaling - Hanger Six."

Alex took them low, searching for Hanger Six. When he found it, he circled once more, "Signal them again same direction, code: 'double down 4 more'. Use the number 4."

"It's pitch black down there. Who am I signaling?" asked Euris.

As if in answer, the doors to the hanger opened, light pouring forth. Alex banked and flew like a streak into the hanger as the door closed immediately behind him.

"Gods, Row, no wonder no one will volunteer to navigate for you."

"You exaggerate; I always have a navigator," replied Alex, though she had a point. He was always the last pilot chosen. Jeez what an irritation, why had he formed an alliance with Euris Bassianus?

"I do not exaggerate; they live in fear of flying with you. Did you know they draw straws? The loser gets you."

"Sometime I'll let you in on what the mechanics say about you."

"What?…Come on, Row? You can't just say that and clam up."

Ignoring Euris, Alex leaped out of the transport and surveyed the hanger. There were at least fifty people milling about. The hanger was full of van ships, heavy transports, and equipment. It had been cordoned into areas: cafeteria, infirmary, changing rooms, rest quarters, lounge, and conference room.

"What is this, Row?" asked Euris.

"The base of operations."

"For what?"

"Getting into the Enclave."

"Master Alexander, you're late," said a familiar voice.

Alex turned and smiled. "Walker … Is Fergus here too?"

"Not this time; he's holding down the fort. Jeez, what happened to you? Rule 108—no distinguishing marks. I can hear the praetor now describing you to Enclave Security; they were Imperial Couriers and one had big black eye."

"Sorry, I tried to avoid my opponent's fist – just not quick enough."

"That's hard to believe. I hope you gave as good as you got."

"Nah, but he better watch his back."

"Come on. Let's get you over to prep. Xani can cover that up," said Walker, slapping Alex on the back. "Lady Hippolyte said you're grounded. Did you get a reprieve? Is this your navi? Do you remember me, Duchessa Bassianus? It's been awhile; I'm Walker."

"Of course, Colonel Walker. Good to see you again," said Euris, striding to him.

"Tonight you're Imperial Courier, Tekla Mikos." Walker handed her identification papers and a map.

"Tekla Mikos – got it," she said, stowing the papers in her jacket.

Alex stopped her, taking the map and papers. "Imperial Couriers have specific pockets for maps and ID." Saying this he showed her the proper place for each document.

"Thanks, Row."

"Who's in charge of the operation?" asked Alex

"Your great-grandmother," replied Walker, waving for them to follow.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Are James and Gillian involved?"

"Your father will play the role of chief auditor; your mother is sitting this one out."

"Is he sober?"

"For him. He always pulls it together."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready," said Walker, steering them toward prep, and then rushing off in another direction. "Hurry up," he called over his shoulder. "Your vanship's ready. Check in with me before you leave."

"What's going on Row? I thought this was just the two of us breaking into the Enclave," said Euris as she ran beside Alex, trying to keep up his pace.

"That would be suicidal," said Alex as they entered a tented area where a young woman pointed to a chair. Alex sat down, smiling at her.

"Master Alexander, what happened this time?" she asked with humorous lilt to her voice, as she hurriedly applied makeup.

"Why does everyone think the worst of me, Xani?" asked Alex.

"I wouldn't know, Master Alexander," said Xani, but her tone suggested she knew everything.

Clicking her tongue in disapproval, Xani removed Alex' beret, slicking back his hair with oil until it behaved. She powdered his face and rouged his cheeks, then lengthened his eyebrows slightly. Working on his bruised and swollen eye took longer and required a great deal of skill, but she managed to successfully hide the damage – for the most part. It would be fine as long as Alex kept his distance and the light remained dim. Overall though, her subtle work changed his appearance, making him seem much younger.

"You're getting much too manly to impersonate an Imperial Courier," she said, winking at him. "This may be your last time. You're done. Your turn, Duchessa Bassianus."

Euris sat down and Xani worked her magic. Within a few minutes her barely noticeable artistry rendered Euris unrecognizable.

"We need to go. Thanks, Xani," said Alex, pulling Euris away from the full length mirror in which she'd been admiring herself.

"Hey, Row, this is really elaborate just to break into the Enclave and see your lady love. What's going on?" asked Euris, trotting beside him as he strode across the hanger.

"Later," said Alex, "we have a message to deliver."

"No, I want to know what I'm involved in."

"I promise, when we get back."

"Where are we going?"

"The Enclave, we have something for Praetor Harkonnen."

"Praetor Harkonnen? Are you insane? That guy's depraved. Do you know his nickname?"

"Remember - when we get there, you must let me do the talking. And no, I don't know his nickname, and I don't want to know."

They found Walker standing by the soon to be imperial vanship, rummaging through a trunk. "Ah, here we go," he said holding up a ship's figurehead of the Imperial Courier's League. He handed it to Alex, who leaped on to the nose of the ship, and attached it. Then in a single fluid move, Alex rose, turned and vaulted into the cockpit.

"Your agility's improved. I'd say I wish I could still do that, but I was never at your skill level," said Walker, handing him a message tube, and his identification papers. "You're Tormod Sinclair. Can you still do the accent?"

"Ah kahn," said Alex.

"Will you say a few words to bless our endeavor, Master Alexander?" asked Walker.

Alex nodded, since childhood this had been his duty. For reasons unknown to him the members of his great-grandmother's organization insisted that Alex must be the one to call on Lord Hermes, their patron. Walker waved the crew over, and they quickly surrounded the vanship as Alex stood on its seat.

"Lord Hermes, benefactor and Master of Thieves, we pray you, look upon our endeavor and guide it. We seek your favor, not only for our own gain, but for those who suffer the rule of a perverted tyrant. Bless us, for you are the shepherd of all things devious. Grant us your powers of trickery and guile that we may prevail. Grant us, too, the gift of the seer that we may interpret the actions of this wily adversary and act to neutralize any resistance he may offer. Finally bring us the luck that we may all come back safely, having brought down this evil reign."

"Lord Hermes, bless us," shouted everyone, nodding their heads in approval.

"OK, everyone back to it," ordered Walker. "And no slacking."

"You needn't worry about slackers on this one, Walker," said Alex. "Half the people here are refuges from some Enclave."

"What the bloody hell have you gotten me into?" asked Euris from the navi seat.

Walker turned back to Alex and Euris. "The Imperial Courier code for tonight is 'quaestor segundus'. Your code when you return to the hanger is 'lost arms of the goddess'. You better move out; we're running behind, and, Master Alexander, no screwing around this time. Just deliver the message, get his answer and bring it back, no toying with the mark."

"Aye, Sir."

"I suppose you're not going to answer me," declared Euris.

"Later," said Alex, flipping switches. "Just follow my lead. You shouldn't have any problem; you're a natural born liar."

"And just why would you say that?"

"Let's see – how about our imaginary torrid affair, which is now the talk of the academy. I used to walk the halls just another delinquent. Now I'm the slacker who nailed prime minister's daughter – seriously, Bassianus, you're ruining my reputation."

"We'd better go through the complete check list," said Euris, her face reddening. "And you were never just another delinquent. It's fascinating really … the way you've taken it to a whole new level."

"You're clear to go, the flight crew ran the check list while you were in prep," laughed Walker with a shake of his head. "And try to keep your heads in the game."

"Aye, Sir," replied Alex. "Ha'no fear."

With that Alex lifted off, darting through the barely open hanger doors. Once outside, he floored it sending them careening into the night. They traveled several miles beyond the Enclave before turning back so it would appear they came from the capitol. When they were within landing distance of the huge hexagonal four story pleasure palace, they circled twice, while Euris flashed the Imperial Courier's code and requested permission to land on the rooftop hanger. This went without a hitch, and she notified Alex to land at pad eight. Upon touchdown, Alex leaped out of the vanship, motioning Euris to do the same. The Enclave concierge and his assistant ambled over, requesting their papers. The two overdressed, pallid men examined them for what seemed a millennium. First looking at the papers, then looking at Alex and Euris, and then looking at the papers, only to look at Alex and Euris again.

"The message tube," the concierge said finally, holding out his hand.

"Ah canna' give it to ye, it's gotta go direc'ly to his worshipful self, Praetor Harkonnen," said Alex. "Tis' from the most honer'ble and holy, Imperial Auditor."

"Praetor Harkonnen is busy; either give it to me or leave." The nasal imperious quality of man's voice annoyed Alex, and he fought down the desire to punch him.

"Aye, Sir," said Alex, turning back to the vanship. "Wha' is yer name, concierj? Ah gotta report ye to the Imperial Auditor for refusin' his honor's message."

The concierge blanched. "Perhaps you would take this for your trouble?" he said, attempting to hand Alex a large bribe. "You can tell the Imperial Auditor the praetor was not available."

"Are ye attemptin' to bribe ahn Imperial Courier, man?" asked Alex, his voice rife with righteous indignation.

"No, no, no!" gulped the concierge as he turned to his assistant. "Go and inform the praetor that two Imperial Couriers request permission to deliver a message in person."

While waiting for the assistant's return, Alex arched his eyebrow and fixed the concierge with a disgusted stare. Euris, following Alex' lead, narrowed her eyes and glared at him, too. They made the man so nervous he began to grovel, babbling mindlessly, explaining why it was all a misunderstanding. It was a long time before the assistant returned, and Alex continued his scrutiny, letting the concierge go on and on, driving the poor man to distraction.

"Come with me, the praetor will see you now," said the concierge's assistant, walking slowly across the roof, an apprehensive expression on his face. Alex glanced at Euris, who seemed to be completely engaged in the charade.

Following the concierge's assistant into Enclave, the two counterfeit Imperial Couriers walked down a short flight of stairs that opened into an ornate hallway. The red brocade walls were trimmed with gold braid. Every few feet, an elaborate chandelier hung, their crystals breaking the light into hundreds of refracted rainbows that danced on the walls and ceiling. Along the hallway walls hung paintings of men and women in various states of undress. Alex pushed down his rage; Yukino was somewhere in this building. He'd been in Enclaves before, but the ostentation and crassness of this one was beyond the pale. What would happen to her here - a place that showed no regard for love? When they stood before an impressive set of double doors surrounded by intricate gold filigree designs of naughty boys, Alex inhaled deeply, returning to the persona of Tormod Sinclair. On either side of the doors, two heavily armed bodyguards stood at attention. Here the assistant knocked lightly on a door.

"Enter," said a deep, resonant voice.

The assistant opened the door, nodding his head, and waving his hand for Alex and Euris to enter.

"His Excellency, Praetor Wilhelm Harkonnen, and his personal secretary, the Right Honorable, Manding Boyd," shouted the man with a deep bow. "These are the Imperial Couriers, Tormod Sinclair and Tekla Mikos."

The dimly lit room revealed only the silhouette of an enormous man, to which the assistant concierge bowed. Alex bowed his head to the black outline while his eyes adjusted to the dimness after the well lit hall. Once visible, the room turned out to be a continuation of the hall. The giant praetor sat in a specially made double-wide, rolling throne, padded with thick red brocade and trimmed in gold braid. Dressed in an elaborately embroidered red paisley dressing gown that clashed with his orange hair, the praetor gazed at Alex with a haughty smirk, barely visible within the fatty folds of his huge face.

"Kneel!" ordered the assistant concierge, signaling with a finger pointed to the floor.

"Ah do na think the emperor would approve. Sides, bowin' to a praetor ain't in the Book a Protocol," said Alex, striding to the praetor's desk.

"Praetor Harkonnen," said Alex giving a curt nod of his head, "Ahm Tormod Sinclair o' the Imperial Courier's League. We bring ye a message from his honor, the Imperial Auditor. Please read and reply. We mus' return as soon as poss'ble."

"Imperial Courier Sinclair," said Praetor Harkonnen, slurring his words. "Won't you and Imperial Courier Mikos have a seat while I peruse the Imperial Auditor's communication? Would you care for refreshments?"

"No thank ye, tis improper," Alex smiled slightly, pushing down his revulsion. He walked over to the door and stood next to Euris, who did a masterful job of looking bored.

"You certainly seem to be an authority on what's right and proper, Imperial Courier Sinclair," giggled the praetor. "But you will find at the Music Enclave we run things quite differently."

Alex gave no reply, instead, following Euris' lead, he masked his face with boredom; however, he kept a close eye on the praetor, gauging his reaction to the letter. But he saw none, even though the praetor examined the document carefully, holding it up to his desk light, presumably looking for the imperial water mark. Then in a very odd move, the enormous headman turned it upside down and began to read. After a few moments, he laid the parchment on his lap and rummaged around his messy, paper strewn desk top, where he found a pair of pincer glasses buried under the remnants of a triple-decker sandwich. Calling his secretary to his side, he wiped the spectacles on his obsequious assistant's necktie, and then he perched them on the tip his nose. Once again he lifted the parchment and attempted to read its contents, holding the paper as far from his enormous body as his chubby arms would allow, only to stop, turning the parchment sideways, and bringing it so close to his face that it touched his bulbous nose.

"Perhaps I could read the communication to His Excellency," said Manding Boyd, turning the document right side up.

"Get away from me you sythering slicophant," said Praetor Harkonnen, slapping him soundly on the face. The praetor had some difficulty pronouncing slithering sycophant, and it was clear to Alex that the man was drunk.

Manding Boyd read over the praetor's shoulder, and Alex could see an expression of alarm edge across the more sober man's face. However, Alex remained expressionless, looking around the room to feign disinterest. It was then he noticed, for the first time, a scantily clad young man crouching dejectedly on the floor by the praetor's desk, a heavy collar around his neck. The collar had a metal loop and through it passed a brass chain that fastened to the wall. Alex yawned, lowering his head and checking his uniform to cover his outrage.

"Imperial Courier Sinclair, I see you have noticed my little pet, Toby," said Praetor Harkonnen, leaning over his desk. "Is this the first time you have seen such a toy? It's a specialty of this Enclave."

"Praetor Harkonnen, please…" said Manding Boyd. The praetor kicked him.

Seething with hatred, Alex ignored the praetor's question.

"Say hello to Imperial Courier Sinclair, Toby."

Toby crept as far away from the praetor as he could get, pulling the chain taut.

"Well, well, everyone is being very disobedient tonight," said Praetor Harkonnen, his voice at once light-hearted and menacing. He took a small whip from the desk and flicked it, hitting Toby on the cheek.

"Imperial Courier Sinclair," said Toby, bowing until his forehead touched the ground. He spoke with a desert accent, probably a member of the Alwet clan. These talented, beautiful people, being highly desirable among Enclave patrons, were often forced into servitude through nefarious means.

Alex found himself succumbing to rage, but Euris took his hand and squeezed it hard, bringing him back. He remembered his mantra. _I shall delay retribution. I shall strike when the time is right. I shall not fight now… _

"Well, well, Toby, it seems Imperial Courier Sinclair needs a lesson in manners. Come to think of it, he resembles you a bit doesn't he. Strange for one with an eastern-uplander accent. We should make him a servant of this Enclave. Then we would have fun teaching him the proper response to a greeting. Would we not, Toby my boy?" Saying this, the praetor flicked the whip again, as Toby whimpered.

"Your Excellency," gulped Manding Boyd, and then turning to Alex. "The praetor jokes with you. He meant nothing."

"Shut up, you twit!" shouted Praetor Harkonnen, grabbing Boyd by the necktie and twisting it until the secretary gagged. "I meant every word. Now - where are your manners, Courier?" he added, letting the man go.

Stepping forward, Alex knelt, and said, "Master Toby, tis' ahn honor to meet ye." Toby stared back, his eyes sad, frightened, and vacant.

"Well done, Imperial Courier Sinclair, but Toby will be putting on airs after such a greeting. I'll have to discipline him severely, and it will be entirely your fault." With that Praetor Harkonnen answered the message, signing it and stamping it with one of the several seals on his desk. He rolled it up and stuffed it in the message tube.

"It doesn't seem to fit any more," he said, holding it out to Alex, who stood and quickly strode to the desk.

"Praetor Harkonnen, please, Your Excellency, let me help you with that," said an exceedingly distraught Manding Boyd. "It will fit if it is rolled properly."

"I do not need your interference," said the praetor, waving his whip threateningly, to the cowering Manding Boyd.

But Alex had seen the praetor's error, too, and he seized the message tube before Boyd could take it. The praetor, however, did not let go of it. He looked at Alex through narrow, scheming eyes. "You eastern up-landers are such prudes, but you are obedient, so give this message to the Imperial Auditor: accommodations can always be reached that will please all concerned parties."

"As ye wish," replied Alex. Winking conspiratorially, the Praetor let go, Alex took the tube and immediately sealed it, bowing quickly and making for the door, he signaled Euris to follow.

"Escort them out," said Praetor Harkonnen. "Oh, and Imperial Courier Sinclair, you are always welcome here – free of charge."

A shiver Alex went through as he and Euris walked down the hall behind two gigantic bodyguards. If it hadn't been for his father he might have spent his life at such a place. Regaining his focus, Alex signed to Euris for her attention. Handing her the message tube, he showed her a decoy in an inside pocket of his uniform's sleeve. Then he indicated that she should hide the authentic message tube in her sleeve pocket.

Alex drew her near and whispered in the academy's battle language, "When we get to the roof, run for the vanship and get it ready for flight. If there's trouble, leave without me." Euris shook her head emphatically no as Alex frowned at her, commanding her to do as he ordered.

On reaching the rooftop hanger, Alex and Euris advanced hastily across the tarmac to the vanship. But as they reached the halfway mark, the concierge shouted, "Wait."

Alex turned to Euris and said, "Run, leave without me if necessary, but get the message tube to Walker."

"I will not leave without you." At that she ran. Alex watched her sprint for the vanship; she was fast.

"Lady Artemis, please help her," he whispered.

Several guards surrounded Alex. "Give us the message tube."

"Ahn Imperial Courier does na' surrender his charge," said Alex.

"Praetor has changed his mind. Give it back."

"What did yer disgustin' lump of a boss write to his honor that would cause him to detain ahn Imperial Courier?"

"What did you call Praetor?" One guard grabbed Alex around the neck, as the other searched for the message tube. Alex heard the vanship start. He tried to turn his head to see if Euris was taking off but the bodyguard held him too tightly. This was a hold he could easily break, but if he fought back with too much skill it would be out of character, causing further suspicion. Imperial couriers were not trained in martial arts. So he wriggled and kicked like a novice fighter, but he managed to land a couple of good blows.

"Stop that or you'll regret it," said the guard, holding Alex.

"Where is it? If you don't give it up, I can guarantee you're not gonna like our search techniques," shouted the other guard.

"Assaultin' ahn imperial courier is ah serious breach o' trust and against the law. Ah demand ye let me go."

Alex heard the vanship lift with relief.

Manding Boyd strode across the roof top, he stopped in front of Alex and looked at him closely, "Don't hurt him, the praetor's taken a liking to him - thinks he'd be a challenge."

"Ahm ah na' too old for His Freakiness?"

"Possibly, but, His Freakiness, as you so aptly call him, will be very angry if you don't give us the tube. Then we'll have to indenture you to the Enclave. After that we'll all find out the age limits of Praetor's carnal desires," said Manding Boyd, smirking at him.

"The Imperial Auditor knows ma' whereabouts," said Alex, desperately not wanting to know the upper limits of the praetor's desires. When, from the corner of his eye, he saw the vanship accelerate; he felt deep regret for his idiotic heroics. Strangely though, the vanship approached; maybe there was hope.

"We will shoot that vanship down with the courier in it. When inquires are made, we'll say you never arrived," said Manding Boyd. "It's so easy to stage a crash."

With that Euris gunned the vanship, flying directly at them, scattering the guards and Boyd. Though he ran for his life, the guard held Alex tightly, dragged him along.

"Shoot that fucking vanship down," shouted Boyd, crouching to avoid it.

The guards pulled their guns, firing round after round at the vanship.

"Thanks, Bassianus," whispered Alex, removing the decoy message from his sleeve and throwing it.

"Two thousand caludia and twenty free passes for whoever retrieves that message tube," shouted Manding Boyd. Alex' captor released him, scurrying across the roof after the metal tube. "Another two thousand for the Imperial Courier - - Praetor wants him!"

A second guard turned his gun on Alex. "Don't fucking move."

"Ye will na shoot me," laughed Alex. "Ahm the prize."

"A wound won't hurt. Praetor has a hankering for scars."

"I'm sure he prefers to inflict them himself," Alex said, falling out of character.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" shouted the guard.

Crouching low, Alex ran at the guard and tackled him, knocking the gun from his hand and sending it sliding under a heavy transport. He jumped to his feet; he'd last seen Euris as she dipped below the roofline to dodge the gun. Without hesitation, he ran to the place where she had disappeared and leaped.

* * *

**The Letter**

_**Office of the Imperial Auditor,  
The Most Honorable Etienne Dagobert  
Castle Complex D, Level 8  
The Capital, Anatoray**_

10 Perpatima, 3027

His Excellency, Praetor Wilhelm Harkonnen  
The Music Enclave  
Brace City, Anatoray

Greetings Your Excellency, Praetor Harkonnen:

It is with most heartfelt admiration that I introduce myself, Etienne Dagobert, the lately installed Imperial Auditor. I have read so many wonderful reports of your accomplishments in the archives of your late nephew, Constantine Harkonnen, the last Imperial Auditor. And may I extend my condolences on his untimely death and that of his many associates under such mysterious circumstances.

I shall be visiting all of the Enclaves of Anatoray in order to familiarize myself with the special challenges, you as praetors, face in these demanding times. Through these visits I hope to bring all of the Enclave leadership under the same rubric so that we shall all coordinate our efforts and work toward our common goal – increased profits for our shareholders. To that end, I believe it makes sense to begin with your facility, since the Music Enclave appears to be such a shining beacon of administrative efficiency. I hope I may learn your secrets and pass them on to the other less effective praetors.

I shall arrive within two days accompanied by my entourage, and we shall need accommodations for one hundred, possibly three. Our work will require a stay of three to six months. Of course, you will be expected to absorb all costs associated with our visit. A list of our requirements is attached. We shall study your Enclave carefully, so have your bookkeeping department prepare your accounts for our scrutiny. Your nephew wrote so eloquently of your accounting system, I look forward to instituting it throughout all the Enclaves.

Of course, we have a few questions. For instance, why do none of your indentured courtesans pay back their debt and obtain their certifications of freedom? Is it because of the delightful work, accommodations or treatment they receive? Also of interest is your frequent purchase of so many bizarre and expensive items such as: one diamond-studded dog collar, 200 crystal chandeliers, 10,000 square meters of red velvet brocade, 200 liters of gilt paint. Not to mention the very odd charge of 15,000 claudia for "artist fees". I have no doubt, based on your eminent nephew's reports, that you are an exceptionally skilled administrator, and that full and satisfactory explanations will be made to all our inquiries.

It is with regret that we intrude upon you during your time of deep mourning for your beloved nephew. However, the duties of office call, and we must answer. We shall be as unobtrusive as possible at this, your time of grieving.

Your modest, humble servant,  
The Most Honorable, Imperial Auditor, Etienne Dagobert

Attachments enclosed.


	6. The Con Game Part 2

**Chapter 6: The Con Game, Part 2  
**by Ivy Range

**11 Perpatima, 3027  
0100 Hours  
Huffman Vanship Port  
Infirmary  
**

Confined to the infirmary, Alex Row dangled one foot over the edge of his cot, nervously tapping the floor. He glanced at the ceiling, reviewing for the tenth time a mental checklist of all the ways he had blown the mission. He had placed Bassianus in mortal danger, called into question the authenticity of the letter, and fallen out of character. Not to mention how his actions might have affected Yukino, Toby and the other denizens of the Music Enclave. All he had to do was bow to Praetor Harkonnen; that's what imperial couriers do. Grovel and court favor. He'd let everyone down.

Now though, having tormented himself for two hours, he grew weary of self-flagellation and sought a diversion. Too, he needed to be calm and deliberate for debriefing or he'd make things worse, as if that were possible. With a groan he rolled off the cot and stumbled across the room to his messenger bag, which hung on a hook in the corner. Seizing his journal and writing implements, he limped back to the cot where he gingerly seated himself, resting against the fluffy white pillows to write.

_Proseychi for Lord Orpheus _

_Though torn asunder  
Time and again, even so,  
Orpheus returns eternally,  
Only to lose his Eurydice._

_And grateful are we,  
Who benefit from his love.  
For his gifts, music and poetry,  
Make the unbearable, endurable._

_And beholden to him …_

"Alexander Pieter James Petros Row, where are ye?" Alex heard his father shouting. He quickly tried to stand, but couldn't manage it.

"Now, James…darling," said Alex' mother. This was followed by low susurrations.

"Do na' interfere woman, ah shall kill em with me bare hands. This mission was worth seventy-five thousand claudia! Did ah na say to leave him out of it?" complained his father, bursting into the room.

Alex did not look at his father, but instead kept writing. He did feel badly in regard to his actions, but he'd never betray it to this man.

"Alexander, do na' ignore me!" said his father.

Alex continued to make notes in his journal for another minute. Then with a yawn, he looked up at his father as slowly and casually as he could. "Yes, James, what is it?"

"Do na give me that James crap! Ah am yer father."

"Really?" said Alex. "Are you sure about that?"

"Are ye implyin' somethin', yu' lit'le bastard?"

"Not so much implying as hoping."

Alex' mother followed, walking across the room, and standing between them. "James, calm down. Alexander, show some respect. We don't know that the mission is over. Let's wait until the papers Alexander returned with have been deciphered."

Two people couldn't be more opposite than Alex' mother and father, yet they were utterly devoted to one another. Conte James Regulus Alexopoulos Row was short, portly, coarse-featured and so fair he could pass for a guilder. At this moment he was dressed as a guild noble, an assistant imperial auditor, no doubt. But the look did not become him, for he resembled a gigantic white bowling ball with a tiny head. Contessa Jillian Augusta Petros Row, however, resembled a graceful willow, - tall, slender with shiny, black waist-length hair, she was one of the great beauties of Anatoray. As always she carried a small furry chipmunk-like creature. Nobody was really sure of its true species, though many of Jillian's admirers made suggestions. She'd rescued it on one of their missions and had developed a passionate fondness for it. As usual when not in disguise, Jillian wore a black silk slim-fitting, high-collared dress that reached her ankles. Alex had wondered more than once what these two saw in each other.

"You lost the right to tell what to do a long time ago, Jillian," growled Alex.

"Ye will na talk to yer mother in tha' manner," ordered James.

"Or what?"

"Ye are askin' for it!"

"You can't push me around anymore, Old Man; I'm bigger and stronger than you now."

"Please, please Alexander, sweetie, please, don't egg your father on," said Jillian, holding the little animal in her palm. "Here you go Xy," she cooed, placing it on her shoulder.

"Of course, Jillian, since you begged so sweetly," said Alex.

"Alexander, must you use that bitter tone, and dear, please, call me mummy."

"No."

"Are you writing one of your little stories, pumpkin?" asked his mother, grabbing his journal before Alex could stop her. She read silently, then looked at him, troubled. "You're sixteen, how can you be writing about making the unbearable, endurable?"

"Gods, Jill, are ye blind? He's always been … odd."

"Don't say such things, James. This poem is beautiful, but he's too young. He should be worrying about parties and girls."

"Jillian, in what universe are you living? I'm a soldier. My life expectancy is zero; statistically speaking, I'm already dead," said Alex. "And don't ever call me pumpkin again!"

Jillian stared at him, tears in her eyes. "My baby," she whispered, trying to embrace him as he pushed her away.

"Now see what ye have done," said James. "Ye have made yer mother cry."

"You're both insane," said Alex, gazing at the ceiling in silent supplication.

"What is all the shouting about?" asked Lady Hippolyte, who stood in the doorway with her assistant Antiope.

"Polli…" said Alex, relieved to see her.

"Himago, how are you?" asked Lady Hippolyte, smiling at Alex.

"Well, Hisabo," said Alex.

"You don't appear well. In fact, you look terrible. I had better have a look at you," said Lady Hippolyte. "James. Jillian. Go and find Walker and Duchessa Bassianus; they are in need of your presence. The two of them have deciphered most of the documents Alex retrieved from the Enclave. I believe we will have to act quickly; they'll explain the situation."

"Yes, Obasan," said Jillian. Jillian handed Alex his journal. She leaned down and tried to kiss his forehead, but he turned away.

"Are ye sayin' the mission is to continue, Lady Hippolyte?" asked James.

"Yes, James, I believe we have outdone ourselves this time."

"Tis no thanks to this one," said James, pointing at Alex.

"On the contrary, James."

"But..."

"Time is of the essence," she said, dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

James looked at her, his face scarlet with anger. "Do ye na' see how ye coddle him?" he shouted, storming out of the room.

"I apologize, Obasan," said Jillian, bowing to Lady Hippolyte.

"My, my, what high drama," said Lady Hippolyte. "Don't concern yourself Jillian, I'm used to it. Just make sure he's ready to play his part. Now go along; I need to see to my patient."

Lady Hippolyte sighed as Jillian left, and, turning to Alex, she rolled her eyes. A fleeting smile crossed his lips as he relaxed.

"Did you try to be civil with them?" asked Lady Hippolyte, sitting on the cot next to Alex where she commenced fussing over his injury.

"Yes."

"Hmm… Antiope, please, get my medical bag. Also, I'll need water, soap, and bandages." As her assistant rushed from the room, Lady Hippolyte examined Alex' side, pressing his ribs carefully.

"Tell me about the documents, Polli."

"Well, there's no fracture, but that's going to slow you down for a day or two. You have a severe contusion… and the skin is broken, but it's not deep. No need for stitches. Interesting shape though….looks like an imperial courier's figurehead."

"Polli, please, what was in the message tube? And what about Yukino?"

Lady Hippolyte didn't answer; instead she continued to examine his side. In the meantime, Antiope returned with the requested items only to be sent away on a quest for food and ice. Cleaning his wound with soap and water, Lady Hippolyte applied analgesic cream and bandages.

"Keep it clean and covered. The cream is for pain," she said, placing the remaining bandages and cream in his messenger bag.

"The documents?" asked Alex.

"Make sure no one sees the bruise, we don't need any questions. Here, wash your face and hands, before Antiope gets back with your diner," said Lady Hippolyte, as she stood up.

"I'm not hungry."

"You're going to eat. How much weight have you lost? And when was the last time you bathed properly?"

"Not sure." Alex obeyed without protest, happy to scrub the greasy, heavy makeup off his face. When he was done he looked up to find her frowning at him.

"What?"

"You've been in a fight."

"No … not exactly."

"What happened to your eye?"

Engrossed as he was in the mission, Alex had forgotten the altercation with Vincent Alzey; it seemed as if it had happened a hundred years ago. He thought about lying, but where Lady Hippolyte was concerned there was no point in hiding the truth. She would reveal nothing about the documents from the Enclave until she got answers. So he told her most of what happened, while she examined his eye.

"I promise you, I did not fight back."

"Alex, you have the right to defend yourself. I insist that you neutralize the attack next time. But I'm pleased that you didn't let him goad you into striking first."

"Come on, Polli."

"Oh well, I suppose you've waited long enough. Hmm…let's me see…where shall I start?"

"Hisabo!"

"Alright, Alright… let's start with the most incriminating: an assassination contract placed on the Imperial Auditor, signed and stamped by the praetor himself, as well as bank transfers covering the initial contract payment. This alone brings the praetor's rule to an end, but there were three other documents as well."

"What are they?"

"Two contracts selling courtesans into concubinage, which, of course, is no longer legal, and another very odd document we haven't decoded yet."

"When do we go back?"

"Tonight."

"I'll get ready."

"You are not going back to the Enclave."

"But, Yukino…"

"Yukino is safe. I delayed her naming ceremony. She's still confined to the music lyceum."

Alex bowed his head in disappointment, "Will I never see her again?"

"Don't be so dramatic, dear boy. Of course, you will. She'll be visiting us for Ostara. Now tell me every detail of your visit to the Enclave."

She sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. Relaxing in her embrace, Alex began the tale of his exploits at the enclave as she kissed the top of his head. When he reached the point where Euris flew the vanship at his captors, Antiope bustled into the room carrying a tray of food and a bag of ice. Lady Hippolyte let Alex go and stood up. Taking some bandages, she entwined them and tied the ice pack to Alex' side. Then she placed the tray in front of him.

"Eat."

Alex frowned, ready to refuse, but as he glanced down at the tray, he smiled. Hisabo was a wily one; for spread before him were all his favorites. The aroma caused his stomach to growl and his mouth to water. Resistance was futile. He picked up a rice ball and stuffed it in his mouth.

"This time you seem to be right, Hisabo; I'm starved," he mumbled, his mouth full.

"Enjoy, my dear," she said.

In between bites Alex tried to continue the story, but Lady Hippolyte kept interrupting, requesting more and more detail.

"So, this Manding Boyd threatened to indenture you by force and then turn you over to Harkonnen? Well, that bloody idiot will pay dearly for that. What happened after you jumped?"

Alex had just bitten into a dumpling, and he really couldn't talk.

"I'm glad to see you found your appetite," said Lady Hippolyte. "You look half-starved. I shall have words with the commandant."

"Please don't, Polli. I can handle it myself."

"Can you? That's good to hear. All right then, what happened next?"

"The vanship was beneath me and coming up fast. When I leaped I fell no more than a five feet, but I landed hard - on my side - on the nose, and flattened the figurehead."

"You know those imperial courier figureheads are difficult to come by, but go on."

"I slid down and stood on the wing, signaling Bassianus to fly toward the capital."

"And were they still shooting at you?"

"No."

"When did they stop?"

"I'm not sure; Bassianus might know."

"Did they follow you?"

"Yes."

"How far?"

"At least one hundred fifty kilometers."

"And you continued in the direction of the capital until they broke off the pursuit?"

"Yes."

"Were you riding on the wing the entire time?"

"No."

"Where were you?"

"Riding navi."

"How did you get seated?"

"I climbed on the nose. Then I ran and somersaulted over Euris into the navigator's seat."

Lady Hippolyte ran her hand over her forehead and shook her head. "Did they see you do that?"

"I doubt it. Bassianus had turned off the running lights."

"How far did you travel before you turned around and headed for Huffman?"

"Maybe two hundred fifty kilometers."

"And you're sure no one followed you?" asked Lady Hippolyte.

"We flew to Mount Kerkis and landed for twenty minutes, watching for signs of them. When we saw none we headed back to Huffman."

"Good, there's some hope they still believe you're imperial couriers. Though tackling a guard and leaping off a four story building are not typical behaviors of such."

"The threat of becoming Harkonnen's boy toy would drive anyone to it."

"I believe you may be right. But tell me, where do you think you went wrong?"

"I refused to bow properly to the praetor."

"Yes, that is odd behavior for an imperial courier."

"But he did believe me to be an eastern up-lander because he made a comment… something about eastern up-landers being prudes."

"Well, it would be in-character for an eastern up-lander to refuse to bow, as we well know from experience."

They both laughed, the pain forced Alex clutched his side.

"I just remembered something," said Alex, thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"When I took the message tube from Harkonnen, he said to give the imperial auditor a message, 'an accommodation can always be reached that will please all concerned parties.'"

"Well, that is important and useful. Perhaps we can buy some time if James can keep him busy reaching such an accommodation, meanwhile we shall contact the imperial auditor. I must talk to Walker. Would you rather go back to Jiguzagu Estate? It's almost holiday; I can make excuses for you at school."

"No, I have to go back to the academy."

"You want to return to the academy?"

"Yes."

"Well, there must be a storm coming."

"Polli?" asked Alex.

"Yes."

"I would like to bring a cadet home with me for Ostara."

"Who?"

"Maybe two."

"You've made friends?"

"…Maybe."

"That would be fine, but we shall have to observe the usual security measures. And guests do not free you from your training sessions with Lord Zoi. Antiope will help you get ready to return to the academy. "

"What about Bassianus?"

"She's already changed. I'm very impressed with her. She's quite brilliant at decryption; join us when you're ready. But please, bathe first." She walked over and hugged him, saying, "By the way, that letter was excellent. You did well, Himago."

"Thank you, Hisabo. But there's one more thing," said Alex.

"And that is?"

"Toby … can you help him?"

"I shall do my best."

**11 Perpatima, 3027  
****0215 Hours**  
**Huffman Vanship Port  
Conference Room  
**

From outside the conference room, Alex watched Euris and Walker working on the last document which they'd hung on the wall. Euris excelled in linguistics and cryptography; and he checked her work from where he stood. So intent was he on searching for patterns that he failed to notice Lady Hippolyte as she came from behind to stand next to him.

"Himago, what do you see?" she asked, startling him.

"You must teach me that sometime, Hisabo."

"Let's go in. I'd like you to take a look a closer look at that document," she said.

Euris looked up from her work. "Gods, Row, it's about time you got here."

"I hear he's been lounging around in bed," said Walker. The two cryptographers looked at each other and laughed.

Alex frowned; apparently they found each other immensely humorous. "You seem to be doing fine without me."

"This is not a code. These characters form a completely different alphabet from ours. It's a different language, something very old; I think I've seen some of these characters at the old temple in Norkia. I don't know if it can be deciphered without a key," said Euris.

Alex examined the document. It was definitely old - printed on neither paper nor parchment but an unusual material: thin and flimsy but sturdy and durable, almost like cloth but not. Though yellow with age and tattered around the edges, it had survived for the most part intact. Printed with brown ink, the faded symbols were illegible in some places. The type font, too, was odd: flowing like cursive hand writing.

"The ones and zeros on the bottom - are those binary numbers?" asked Alex.

"Yes, they seem to be coordinate pairs."

"For locations in Anatoray?"

"Maybe."

Alex looked at the characters that made up the strange script. They resembled sigils in some very old documents stored in Lady Hippolyte's library, but he kept that to himself. Alex glanced at Lady Hippolyte and pointed to the document. With his finger he traced the faint outline of a cocoon-shaped object on which the type had been over printed.

"We keep this," whispered Lady Hippolyte. Alex nodded in the affirmative.

"Why would Harkonnen want something like this?" asked Euris. "It's ancient. It may have come from the Thea Krotafos Archive. It should be returned to the librarian at the capital."

"Thank you, Duchessa Bassianus," said Lady Hippolyte. "Your skills in decryption have proved invaluable. Without your help we would not have been able to act so quickly."

"It's Junior Lieutenant Bassianus, Lady Hippolyte, and you're welcome," said Euris. "I'm pleased to help bring down that disgusting pig."

"Hey Bassianus, we should be getting back. It's after curfew," said Alex.

"Why don't you go to the cafeteria and have something to eat? We'll prepare overnight passes for you," said Lady Hippolyte.

"But I'm happy to work on this, Ma'am," said Euris.

"Thank you, but we'll forward it to the proper authorities," said Lady Hippolyte.

"As you wish, Lady Hippolyte" said Euris, gathering her things.

Antiope met them at the cafeteria. A tall, thin, middle-aged woman with short, wild red-gray hair, she exuded energy. She signed a greeting with a smile, and then pushed her wire-rimmed glasses up to the bridge of her nose. Steering them to a table, she pulled a chair out, seating Euris so her back was to the hanger door. Then she winked at Alex and rushed off, signing that she would bring them a snack.

"Bassianus, thank you for not leaving me behind," said Alex, staring solemnly at his hands.

"No problem, let's make that our pact. I won't leave you behind, and you won't leave me behind."

Alex looked at her, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"This mission was awesome, and I realized something I'd forgotten, Row. You are never dull. You must take me with you next time. Promise me."

"You enjoyed this?"

"It was so exciting. Just like when we were kids."

"Bassianus, these missions are not games. You could have been killed, and it would have been my fault. I screwed up."

"You didn't screw up. Harkonnen did, when he put the wrong documents in the message tube. You just took advantage of it. And a good…"

Euris' voice was overpowered by the noise of the hanger bay doors opening. Before Alex could stop her, she turned and watched the Bassianus heavy transport land. The flight crew pushed stairs to it, as the exit door opened. Euris giggled when she saw Conte James Row walk out, dressed as a representative of the office of the Imperial Auditor. He was followed by twenty heavily armed men in imperial guard uniforms. Alex' mother met them and walked with James to the conference room.

"Is that my father's transport?"

"Yes, we didn't have time to make a facsimile," said Alex, hanging his head, knowing he should have informed her before they used it for the mission. "We couldn't ask your father, directly. There's no question he would have lent it to us, but, if the scam failed, he needed plausible deniability."

"That makes sense."

"Really?"

Antiope came back with a tray, hurriedly setting it down on the table after which she signed bon apetit and rushed to the conference room. Alex stared at the food; he wasn't really hungry, but this was a favorite meal: hibachi grilled vegetables and fish over rice with green tea ice cream for dessert. So, telling himself he'd be starving again soon enough, he stuffed himself.

"Is Antiope mute?" Euris asked between bites.

"She's a renunciate."

"But she talks with her hands."

"She's taken a vow of silence."

"But she's still talking."

"She vowed not to use her voice," explained Alex.

"Why?"

"Her voice is extraordinary; she was a musician … a singer."

"At the Enclave?"

"Yes."

"But why did she give up singing?"

"You should ask her. Bassianus, I owe you a further explanation."

"It's alright, I get it. With your cover as a delinquent you could have claimed you tricked innocent old me into lending you the Bassianus heavy transport."

"Yes, then the blame would have been deflected from anyone at the Capitol."

"An adolescent prank."

"Yes, a young man with a crush on a courtesan."

"But that isn't all. Is it, Row?"

Alex stared at her intently, but said nothing.

"You needed a navi … one you could trust who wouldn't turn you in for flying while you're grounded. Someone young enough to pass for an imperial courier and savvy enough to know how to act," she said this reaching for his hand. "Then again you needed someone who could pilot if it became necessary."

"That is all true, but I failed in my responsibilities. I put you in danger without your consent."

She squeezed his hand, saying, "But there was an important reason you couldn't tell me the truth. The Bassianus heavy transport - it was too important to the plan. What would you have done if I had said no?"

"But I knew you wouldn't; you owe me. Still … "

"I'm a soldier, Row. I know how to take care of myself in a fight. Your judgment was impeccable; I am the perfect choice."

"If it's any consolation I thought it would be a simple delivery."

"I would have agreed, Row. Keep that in mind in the future," she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Surprised by her action, Alex' face reddened as he brought his hand to the spot where her lips had touched him. He'd kissed her before as a way to get back at Alzey, but this was different; he felt as if she'd marked him as her possession.

"May I join you?" asked Jillian, a drink in her hand.

"Please do, Contessa Row," said Euris.

Alex pushed his plate away, and leaning back, he folded his arms and glared fiercely at his mother.

"Alexander, Walker asked me to give you these," she said, nervously.

"Thank you, Jillian," said Alex, grabbing the overnight passes from her.

Hurt flickered across Jillian's face, but she recovered quickly and asked, "Are you and Alexander friends, Duchessa Bassianus?"

"Isn't that sweet, Bassianus, Jillian's feigning interest?"

Euris stared at Alex, her face reddening. "Yes, Row and I are friends," she replied, turning back to Jillian.

"That's wonderful to hear. I worry about him all alone at the academy. And Alexander, dear, it is not appropriate to address Duchessa Bassianus without her title. "

"And what would you know about it, Jillian?" asked Alex.

"Contessa Row, at the academy we never use our titles," interrupted Euris.

When Alex saw tears forming in his mother's eyes his anger possessed him; she had no right to cry after all the tears she had caused Hestia and him. Knocking his chair over as he stood, he stormed off, making his way to the infirmary where he gathered his things and then threw them on the floor, after which he flopped down on the cot with a groan, his head in his hands.

"Alexander?" said Jillian, entering the room. She bumped into the door and spilled some of her drink. "Am I always in the wrong?"

"Must you drink all the time?"

"This is water."

"And lie."

"Please, Alexander, I don't wish to cause you any more suffering than I already have," she said, putting the glass down, and then walking over to kneel in front of him.

"That's so kind of you, Jillian," he said, trying to get away from her. "But suffering seems to be your only by-product."

"I am sorry for what happened to you and Hestia," she whispered, bowing so low that her forehead touched the floor. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret my actions. Please allow me to make amends."

"Duly noted." Alex stood up, shouldering his messenger bag.

"Please, Alexander. Let me try," she pleaded, rising.

He watched her skeptically. Part of him wished for this to be true, but he had heard her speak like this so many times before, always with ulterior motives. "What is it that you want this time, Jillian? Has it got something to do with House Bassianus?"

"The duchessa would be an excellent match for you. Perhaps, you could ask her out; I can see she likes you," said Jillian, standing. "You're such a handsome, talented young man." She reached out to touch his face, but he grabbed her hand, squeezing it hard.

"I knew it; you always have a hidden agenda."

"You're hurting me, Alexander," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I deserve it for all the times I wounded you."

"Do not cry!" shouted Alex. "It pisses me off! You do not deserve to shed tears – I fucking hate you for what you did to me and Hestia!"

"Alexander, let her go!" interrupted Lady Hippolyte, as she walked into the infirmary. "Jillian, James is asking for you."

"As you wish, Obasan," said Jillian, bowing to Lady Hippolyte after which she turned to Alex, bowing to him also. "Consider my request, Alexander; I ask you humbly, as one who knows she has wronged you." With that she left.

"How can one so obsequious be so treacherous?" growled Alex, breathing hard.

"Alexander, there are things you simply do not understand."

"What would those things be?"

"Your mother and father wronged you; of that there can be no doubt. But they are still your parents, and you must be respectful."

"Why? I hate them."

"I do not wish to witness another scene like that – and your language, young man. When you return to Jiguzagu Estate for your holiday, you will sit down with Lord Zoi for a talk."

"On what? How I should forgive them for the misery they caused Hestia and me when all we wanted was their love?"

"I believe your mother has had a genuine change of heart."

"Again?" smirked Alex.

"What did Jillian ask of you?"

"Nothing."

Lady Hippolyte frowned. "All right, Alex, I don't blame you for feeling as you do. But I hope one day you will recover. Now, you've upset me; come here and give me a hug."

Alex did as she asked; she was like a mother to him.

"You should be going. It's getting very late," she said, letting him go.

"What about the mission, Polli?"

"It may be one of our most successful. While James kept the Praetor occupied we sent word to Imperial Auditor Dagobert regarding his impending assassination. He sent a brigade imperial shook troops, and they've taken over the Enclave."

"So we'll get paid?" asked Alex.

"Yes, in fact we earned a hefty bonus, for producing hard evidence of the praetor's guilt. All thanks to your quick thinking."

"What will happen to Yukino?" asked Alex.

"She's safe. We'll talk about what happens next when you come home for Ostara. Both you and Duchessa Bassianus did well."

"Why must Yukino do this, Hisabo?"

"Ask her that question, Himago."

She put her arm in his and walked him to the Bassianus transport. Already aboard, Euris occupied the pilot's seat.

"Do you have the overnight passes?" asked Lady Hippolyte.

"Yes," said Alex, pulling them out of his messenger bag.

"You had better take the long way back to the academy; in case we're being watched."

"Got it."

"Be careful, Himago, and cheer up. I look forward to your homecoming at Ostara."

Alex climbed into the navi's seat, and waved goodbye to Lady Hippolyte. After donning the communications gear and his seatbelt, he took out the map and calculated the first leg of their return to the academy, after which he gave Euris the flight vector. Once they had run through the check list, Euris shot Walker a thumbs up, and, as the hangar doors opened, she took them out into a clear black night.

"Hey Row," said Euris breaking fifteen minute of silence. "Where to next?"

He gave her the bearing and lapsed into silence.

"Listen, Row, I have something to say."

"Can't it wait?" sighed Alex, knowing he was in for it.

"I'd give anything to see my mother again. You should appreciate your mother while you have her. Your rude behavior must have hurt her."

"You should not talk about things you know nothing about, Bassianus," growled Alex.

After twenty minutes of stone cold silence, Euris spoke. "I'm sorry, Row. You're right; it's none of my business."

"Hey Row," said Euris, ten minutes later.

"What?"

"When did you go to live with Lady Hippolyte?"

"I'm not sure."

"You are so full of crap. Of course you do."

Twenty minutes of sullen silence later, they hovered over Barracks A, as Euris set the heavy transport lightly down on the roof- top landing pad. Alex handed her an overnight pass, and grimly walked her to her room.

"Come in," said Euris.

"No."

"Come on, Row, don't sulk. Just for a little while."

"I have to get back. I have homework to do."

"At zero four-thirty? Besides, it's Saturday."

"Is it Saturday? Then you're meeting me for lunch at the Barracks H cafeteria. I'm sure you'll find it immensely enlightening."

"Well now, how can a girl resist a promise of enlightenment?"

Alex smiled in spite of himself. "Twelve hundred and don't be late; I have chess club at thirteen hundred."

"I know, I'm a member, too. Hey Row, tonight was awesome."

Alex turned to leave, but then stopped. "Bassianus?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thanks, Row."

Alex prayed to Lord Hades for the gift of invisibility as he walked down the back stairwell of Barracks A. He had the overnight passes, but he did not want to see or talk to anyone. All he desired was his bunk and sleep. Interacting with anyone would take too much effort and would probably end in disaster. Just like everything else this night. Pushing through the Barrack A's doors, he heard them click shut behind him as he stepped out into the tranquil, clear, cold night. Breathing in the fresh, clean air comforted him, and he followed the tree line along the parade ground, relieved to be alone. When he reached Barracks H, he approached from the side, locating the window to his quarters. In a crouch he ran to the window, pushing it open, but just he was about to climb through, he heard someone walking through the brush just behind him. Falling to the ground in a squat, he searched through his messenger bag for one of the overnight passes. Not finding them, he checked his pockets. Whoever it was stopped. Fearing discovery, Alex' heart pounded, where in bloody hell were the overnight passes?

"Hey Row, is that you?"

"Wolf?" Alex whispered.

"Yes. Hurry up, follow me."

In a crouch they hugged the building, keeping to the shadows as they made their to the common room entrance, where Kosta stood, holding the door open.

"I'm glad you made it back, Row," said Kosta, smiling at him. "I suppose there's no point in asking where you were."

"I followed him. He visited someone at Barracks A tonight," said Wolf, nudging Alex in the ribs.

"Ow," said Alex, grabbing his side.

"Rough night, eh Row?" said Wolf, winking at him.

"You could say that."

**From the Journals of Alex Row  
**_11 Perpatima, 3027_

_The boy, Alexander, and his sister, Hestia, hid in his closet, while their father searched for them. James Row carried a roller skate in one hand and a wooden switch in the other. _

"_Where are ye? Ye damned lit'le monsters. Did ah na tell ye to pick up yer things?" James sang in his eerie 'I'm completely shitfaced' voice._

"_But it was Mommy," whispered Tia, trembling. Alexander knew the truth didn't matter. In this unjust world they inhabited, punishment was meted out capriciously, quickly, and painfully. All this had happened because he shared one of his roller skates with his sister. It had all begun with an act of generosity. _

_Stonehaven Manor House  
Tereine Estate  
Tobar-Childa Prefecture  
3 Pyanepsion 3016  
_

_Giggling happily, Alexander and Tia dashed up and down the balcony that overlooked the entrance hall to Stonehaven Manor House. Each wore one roller skate. Their game allowed each racer five pushes with the un-skated foot after which the player coasted on the roller skate as far as his momentum would take him. Alexander always won, so today he gave himself a handicap –three pushes to Tia's five- otherwise she would get bored and refuse to play. _

_Alexander had won six out of nine when their mother stormed out of her room and grabbed Tia by the hair. She wrenched the skate off the little girl's foot and threw it down the hall. It landed on its wheels and rolled to the study door. _

"_Ouch, Mommy, stop," Tia wept. "It hurts, Mommy, it hurts."_

"_Why are you doing that?" shouted Alexander. "Let her go."_

"_Be silent! Get to your rooms and do not leave until I come for you; I'm warning you," their mother said, her voice low and threatening. She turned to Tia, "If you don't stop that whining, I'll gag you. And you," she continued, pointing at Alexander. "Take off that damn skate." _

"_But you said we could play," protested Alexander._

"_And now I'm saying you can't!"_

"_Because you drank too much medicine and now you're mean!"_

"_Do not speak to me in that tone or you will go without dinner."_

"_I'll go without dinner in any case."_

"_Alexander! Do you want the switch?"_

"_What a question?" he mumbled. "Does anyone ever say yes?"_

"_Must you always have the last word, you bad little boy?"she growled, slapping his face._

_Red with humiliation, Alexander glared at her, but he knelt, removing his skate after which his mother yanked him to his feet, dragging both children roughly down the hallway and into the nursery. For a moment she stood trembling in the door way, watching them as Alexander stared defiantly back at her. Then she stumbled to her room. He heard her door slam and the lock click. _

"_I hate her," murmured Alexander, rubbing his smarting cheek as he pushed down tears. He would not cry. _

"_You shouldn't talk back to Mommy," sobbed Tia. "And you don't hate her; you love her. That's why it hurts so much."_

"_No, Tia, I hate her."_

"_But you used to love her."_

"_I did?"_

"_Yes, when she loved us."_

"_When was that, Tia?"_

"_Along time ago, before …"_

"_Before what?" asked Alexander, longing for such a mother._

"_Before she stopped singing to us."_

"_She sang to us?"_

"_Yes, Lexi, don't you remember?_

_He thought for a moment. "The child song…"_

"_Yes, and other songs about the seasons and the gods and stories. She sang all the time and played the violin."_

"_Why did she stop, Tia?"_

"_We went bad. No one sings to bad children."_

"_Are we bad children, Tia?"_

"_Yes, we must be."_

"_Then it's okay to talk back."_

_Alexander sat contemplating the floor and his relative badness as Tia wept quietly._

"_If we're bad even when we try to be good then we can't be good and thus we have to be bad," said Alexander, after pondering the matter deeply._

"_What will happen to us, Lexi? Will we go to jail?"asked Tia, still crying._

"_No, we will be pirates. And no one will ever catch us because we'll have a hideout with cannons trained for battle."_

"_Pirates?" asked Tia, with interest. _

"_Indeed. Now, please, stop crying."_

"_I don't want to be alone in my room anymore," said Tia, weeping._

"_Then let's play in my room," whispered Alexander. "She smelled like her medicine; she won't remember what she said."_

_They crossed the nursery to Alexander's bedroom, and tiptoed carefully through the wheeled and spiky toys he placed around the door. These, his sentries, were carefully positioned for maximum protection. Kneeling on the floor, he placed his roller skate very deliberately for greatest damage to whoever entered without permission, and then closed the door. His skates, the most deadly of the toys that guarded his doorway, were a gift from his great-grandmother for his fifth birthday. Meanwhile, Tia sobbed, sitting in the corner under the Palladian window. Her face buried in her hands._

"_Come on Tia," he said, taking her hand. "There's jumping to be done." They climbed onto the bed and commenced jumping. This activity, strictly forbidden, had all the greater appeal, and soon all their sorrows were forgotten as they laughed hysterically. Today there would be little chance of getting caught; another of their nannies had been fired only yesterday. Then too, both their mother and father hid in their rooms drinking their medicine, though they drank separately - which was always bad sign. Hopefully they would fall asleep._

"_Hey Tia, let's play knock down castle," said Alexander as he leaped off the bed, and rolled into a somersault. _

"_Okay," giggled Tia, still jumping up and down on the bed. "But I don't like it when you wreck my castle and then stand on it and laugh."_

"_I won't this time."_

"_That's what you said last time."_

"_Pinky promise." They entwined their pinkys and shook a sacred oath. _

_Dragging the box of blocks to the middle of the room, the two children sat on the floor and each built a fortress. Tia's was beautifully constructed with terraces and balconies. Alexander's was a more pragmatic affair with crenellations and murder holes. With their preparations complete, Alexander handed out the ammunition: cylindrical blocks meant to be used for columns. Each player received ten which they aimed at strategic junctures, and then hurled at the opponent's castle. When the ammunition ran out whomever's castle still stood was victorious. Alexander, a ruthless and uncanny player, relented a little today, letting Tia win the first game. But just as they re-built for their second go, having forgotten their troubles, a crash, followed by loud bellow, intruded upon their game._

"_Ah shall kill 'em, when ah get my hands on em," came their father's loud, drunken voice._

_Frightened back to the reality of their daily lives, Alexander and Tia stared at each other._

"_The skate Mommy threw," whispered Tia, obviously terrified. _

"_Hurry," Alexander whispered, taking her hand and running for his closet. There they crouched in the dark. It took a good long while before their father found his way to the nursery - not a good sign. _

_After what seemed a millennium their father entered Alexander's room where he fell on the second skate. "Ow, me arse! Damn ye! Ye, boy, are a lit'le demon, ye did that on purpose. Oh, ye will pay."_

_Alexander laughed, but Tia quickly put her hand to his mouth, and shook her head no. With their ears to the door the two children listened to him lumbering around like a great bear. "Where are ye? T'is no use hiding. I've brought me switch, and ye are going to get it," he said in his scary, sing-song voice. _

_With their father's threats, Tia began to shake, and Alexander, frightened by her shivering, crept over to her for a hug, but she pushed him away. The floor where he knelt was damp. Tia had wet her pants and pee seeped under the door. Frantically, Alexander grabbed some of his cloths to mop it up, but to no avail._

"_Ah've got ye," shouted their father, throwing open the door and grabbing Tia by the arm. _

"_No, Papa," Tia pleaded. "It was Mommy. Mommy threw it. But she didn't mean to."_

"_Shut up," growled the angry man._

"_Please, Papa, no! I was good," sobbed Tia, her face contorted by weeping. "Don't hit me."_

_But her Papa ignored her and, sitting down on the bed, threw her over his knee. The poor child tried to cover her behind with her hands but he grabbed her wrists, yanking them upward, as he whipped her with the switch. There was a moment of silence before she screamed. _

_Furious with his father, Alexander jumped to his feet and ran for the bed, grabbing his practice sword on the way. Frantically he ran back and forth trying to stop his father and then in desperation he swung the sword with all his might, hitting his father's knee as he shouted, "You bastard!"_

_Dangerously silent, his father threw Tia to the floor and picked up Alexander, who fought with all his might. But what can a five year old do against a grown man? Alexander tried to steel himself, but from long experience he knew there was no way to prepare for such an assault. For always when the first blow came, it was far worse than anticipated. The shock of pain forced a deep involuntary inhalation. So deep, that Alexander believed he would never exhale again. Forgetting the whipping, he feared suffocation, as he struggled for air. When finally he breathed again, he screamed, and then he wept._

"_James, darling, I'm… sorry," Alexander heard his mother's voice. His father stood, letting Alexander fall to the floor. His mother leaned in the door surround, her eyes half-shut. She tried to walk toward his father, but she staggered and fell to her knees. His father helped her to her feet and the two, holding each other up, left Alexander's bedroom._

_Alexander stood, rubbing his behind and crying. "I hate you," he screamed, "I hate you! You're the monsters!" He kicked the door shut. Then he tried to push his heavy bureau in front of it, but it would not budge. He looked for Tia. _

"_Tia, help me." No answer. "Tia, where are you?"_

_He looked around, "Tia, please, before they come back."_

_Tia slid out from under the bed, her dirty face tear stained. Together they pushed the heavy piece of furniture in front of the door. But as soon as they were done Tia crawled back under the bed. Weeping, Alexander went to his bedside where he kneeled, putting his hands together and praying. _

"_Lady Artemis, guard of helpless babes,  
You, who with soothing song,  
Bring sleep to even bad boys and girls.  
Help us, please, bring Hisabo."_

_Then, exhausted, he rested his head on the edge of the bed, and sobbed as one utterly bereft. In this position, he fell asleep, dreaming that he and Tia played deep in the forest under a tall and ancient tree. In the warmth of a summer evening, fireflies lit up the night as Alexander watched their wondrous display until he heard a faint whisper. Raising his head, he searched for who had spoken, but, observing no one, he went back to his game with Tia. _

"_Alexander," the voice hissed a little louder this time. The boy looked up again, and this time he watched a face emerge from the tree bark. Its eyes wide opened, it stared at him, the corners of its mouth slowly curling into a warm smile. Alexander smiled back. _

"_Who are you?" asked Alexander. But the tree only raised its eyes, looking upward, indicating a branch high above from which a snake descended. _

"_It is I who speak," hissed the snake. _

_Alexander recoiled, asking again, "Who are you?"_

"_Do not fear. I'm just a friendly messenger. My name's secret. Can you guess it?"_

_Alexander thought hard. He turned to ask Tia, but she had disappeared. "I can't play; I have to find my sister," he said, but wherever he traveled there was only darkness. _

"_She's safe for now. Tell me my name. I've already given you a huge hint."_

_Alexander considered …my name's secret…, "Mystikos?"_

_The snake hissed in amusement, "Look up, Alexander."_

_Alexander craned his neck, searching the limbs of the enormous tree, and there high above, Tia waved with Hisabo at her side._

"_Did you forget the friendly shelter of this tree?"hissed Mystikos._

_With that, Alexander woke up only to be blinded by the setting sun which shone brightly through the high Palladian window. Rubbing his eyes he looked around bewildered, and then he remembered Hisabo's instructions. _

_Alexander searched under the bed for Tia. Still hiding there, shivering in her soaking wet clothes, she held his toy scissors in her hand, using them to cut off one of her long, blond braids._

"_Tia, why are you doing that?"_

_She started to cry again. "I'm ugly now."_

_Alexander slid under the bed, "Come with me, and no more crying. We're running away." Grabbing for her hand, he pulled her into the light. She was a mess. _

"_You smell like pee," said Alexander. "And you're filthy."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To the forest," he said, marching to the washstand and removing the water pitcher. He picked up the big wash bowl and lowered it to the floor, filling it halfway with water from the pitcher. _

"_Take off your clothes, and stand in the bowl. I'll pour the rest of the water on you. You can wear my clothes."_

_She shook her head no, shivering in her wet dress. _

"_You can't run away like that, you stink."_

"_I'll do it myself. Don't look."_

"_Why?"_

"_Promise, Lexi"_

"_I promise."_

_Alexander didn't understand why she insisted on privacy. Their nannies always bathed them together. But he took the opportunity to find her something to wear; grabbing clothes from his closet he hoped would fit her. Though older, Tia was much smaller than he. Forgetting his promise, he walked out of the closet brandishing an outfit to find her standing in the bowl of water, rinsing herself, her torso covered in bruises. _

"_Did Papa do that?"_

_She looked up, fear spreading across her face, "You said you wouldn't look. Now he'll kill us."_

"_Papa?"_

"_Robert."_

"_Robert?"_

_She nodded. "He said he would kill me and anyone I told."_

"_Get dressed. We're leaving."_

_She put on the clothes he offered and, though roomy, they would do. Alexander examined her critically, "We have to cut off the other braid."_

_He took the scissors, hacking off the braid and throwing it on the floor. "You look like a boy now. No one will know it's you."_

_She smiled, but again she fright overcame her, "Hide the braids or he'll know I cut them off." They put the braids at the bottom of the empty block box afterward covering them with all the blocks they had used to build castles. _

_The task complete, Alexander walked to the window, climbing on the sill where, unlatching the window with some difficulty, he pushed it open. Then he waved to Tia, helping her up to the narrow ledge, as together, they climbed out onto the second story gallery. They tiptoed quietly down the back stairway. Where, once on the ground, they ran through Tereine Estate's parched, dying garden, down a steep hill and into the trees. They didn't stop until they reached the edge of the oak forest where they rested. _

"_Where are we going, Lexi?"_

"_To Hisabo's tree house."_

"_Hisabo has a tree house?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But I'm hungry."_

"_There's food at the tree house."_

_They crossed the threshold into the oak forest, where Alexander found the trail to the tree house. Hisabo had rescued Alexander and Tia many times. And, the last time, she ordered her people to build the tree house which she had shown it only to Alexander, because Tia couldn't keep a secret. Hisabo told him to go there with Tia, if and only if, their newest nanny was sent away. She ordered him to wait there for her; she would come for them. _

_When they arrived night had fallen, but Alexander found the rope ladder, after which they climbed to the platform, pulling the rope up after them. Once inside the cozy house, Alexander lit a lantern, and they ate, barely able to stay awake._

_For two days, the two children stayed hidden at the tree house. People called their names, but no one on the estate knew about the tree house except Alexander. Each night Alexander prayed to Lady Artemis for protection and Lord Hades for invisibility. At only one point had he been tempted to show himself when their mother, searching for them, stood directly beneath where they hid. _

"_My children," she said aloud. "What have I done to you? If you can hear me, remember this. I love you. Someday we'll walk together in the rays of a beautiful sun, someday when things are brighter." _

_Taking Tia's hand, Alexander shook his head no; Tia wished to forgive her mother. At the end of the second day they heard Hisabo's voice. "Alexander, Tia. Are you here?"_

"_Hisabo!"_

_The two children scrambled down the rope ladder, and ran to her. She knelt on the ground and gathered them in her arms. "My dears, I've missed you so."_

"_Take us with you, please," begged Alexander._

"_Please, Hisabo," seconded Tia. "Mommy and Papa hate us."_

_Hisabo pulled a piece of paper from her coat pocket and opened it. A golden seal with a bright red stamp decorated the lower right hand corner. It looked very official. "This paper says you're mine now."_

_Alexander and Tia remained at the estate a few more days, but Hisabo, their great-grandmother, stayed with them along with twenty of her people, including their last nanny, Antiope. Hisabo's retainers packed up the nursery and the children's bedrooms. Then they loaded the boxes onto Hisabo's heavy transports bound for Jiguzagu Estate with orders to have Alexander and Tia's rooms ready by the time they arrived at their new home. _

_On the afternoon of their last day at Tereine Estate, Alexander and Tia played in their father's study while Hisabo examined their father's bookkeeping records. Alexander sat on her lap, playing with a toy vanship she had brought for him. Tia lay resting on one of the small cots Hisabo had brought into the study for their naps. Neither child wanted to stray too far from her. Tia hugged her soft, furry toy goat, also a gift from Hisabo. _

_Alexander turned to Hisabo and hugged her fiercely._

"_Alexander, you should be napping."_

"_I'm not sleepy."_

"_Well then you can help me. What is this number?"_

"_Three thousand two hundred thirty-six."_

"_Very good. And what about this one?"_

"_Two hundred twenty-two."_

_She continued to test him, and he was always correct. "Someone told me you were very good with numbers."_

"_Who?"_

"_Antiope."_

"_Nanny Antiope?"_

"_Yes, she's my friend. She told me that your mother and father dismissed her, and you were alone."_

"_Oh."_

"_What?"_

"_I prayed to Lady Artemis to tell you."_

"_And what was your prayer?"_

"_Lady Artemis, guard of helpless babes,  
You, who with soothing song,  
Bring sleep to even bad boys and girls.  
Help us, please, bring Hisabo."_

"_Ah, what a beautiful prayer. Lady Artemis heard your prayer, I'm sure of it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Antiope's message got to me so quickly. It must have been Lady Artemis who helped her."_

"_Yes, that's it."_

"_Antiope told me you've been playing your violin."_

"_Yes, but not lately."_

"_I want to hear you play when Tia wakes up. In the meantime I must prepare to meet with your father and mother this afternoon."_

_Alexander turned to her, his eyes wide with fear._

"_They won't hurt you ever again. Let's get you your own chair, then you can sit beside me and keep me company while I do my work."_

_Alexander kneeled on the chair next to her, practicing numbers and drawing pictures, while she read his father's bookkeeping ledgers and made notes. He watched her and tried to copy the letters she wrote. Occasionally, she would look at his attempts and praise him. When Tia woke up crying, Alexander jumped down and ran to her. Leaning against the cot, he took hold of her hand as Hisabo sat down next to the little girl. She placed a pillow on her lap, and, picking up Tia, held her close, rocking back and forth. _

"_Don't cry dear, you had an accident. Antiope will help you clean up," said Hisabo, carrying the child to the library entrance where she called for Antiope, who took Tia to bathe her._

_When Lady Hippolyte sat down at the desk again, Alexander turned to her, "Why is Tia wetting her pants like a baby?"_

"_Something very bad happened to Tia, and we will have to take very good care of her so she will get all better. I'm relying on you to help with this, Alexander. You must be kind."_

"_What bad thing?"_

"_I told you; Robert hurt her."_

"_Why, Hisabo? Why did he do that?"_

"_Well that is the question of the moment, isn't it, dear boy?" saying this, she kissed the top of his head. _

_At that moment James Row stormed into the room. On seeing his father, Alexander scrambled down from his chair and hid behind the desk. _

"_Tis my study ye've made yer own, Lady Hippolyte. Who is it ye think ye are?"_

"_James, I said I would send for you when I've completed your financials. In the meantime go and sober up. I shall not conduct business with you when you're drunk."_

"_Ah'm perfec'ly sober."_

"_Spare me."_

_Once again Lady Hippolyte walked to the library door, calling her security people. _

"_Get him sober," she ordered, as they guided James out. "And find Jillian. Make sure she's not taken anything. Alexander, come; sit on your chair. You must be brave and face your father. I never want to see you cower before him again! Remember, you're safe now."_

"_Did James have too much medicine?" asked Alexander._

"_It's not medicine he drinks. Medicine is something you take when you're sick, and it makes you better. Then you stop taking it."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_It's alcohol and when you drink too much it's bad for you. In fact it's the opposite of medicine; it can make you sick in excess. I don't want you thinking alcohol is medicine."_

_Alexander thought deeply on this. Once when he was much smaller he had been very thirsty. He'd begged James and Jillian over and over again to get him some water, but they ignored him. So he drank what was left in their glasses. He remembered feeling very hot and dizzy: running, laughing and falling. James and Jillian found him very amusing, until he threw up on them._

"_Yes, Polli," he said finally. "You are right."_

"_Polli am I?" _

"_That's your name, Lady Polli."_

"_Well, so it is. Now I must finish my work so we can leave first thing tomorrow morning."_

"_What about my mother?"_

"_Jillain does take medicine."_

"_Is she sick?"_

"_In a way, but the medicine she takes will not heal her."_

"_Then why does she take it?"_

"_To forget – a very bad reason when she still has you two."_

"_Forget what?"_

"_Her demons."_

"_She has demons?"asked Alexander, his eyes wide with shock. "What kind?"_

"_I shouldn't have said that. It is only a way of talking about it. For good reason, Jillian is very sad; I simply meant that what makes her sad is like a demon, and, if she could find the strength to face it, that demon would transform into her strength."_

"_Like facing James."_

"_Indeed, dear boy. That is it exactly. Now let me get back to it. Are you looking forward to leaving tomorrow?"_

_Alexander hesitated, surveying the study. He leaped from his chair and walked to the window looking out on the dried up fields and gardens of the once lush Tereine Estate. _

"_Alexander?"said Lady Hippolyte, following him to the window. _

"_I don't know; but I know I want to stay with you."_

_Lady Hippolyte ruffled his black messy hair. "That is good enough. Now I must finish my work so we can leave first thing tomorrow morning."_

_Two hours later James and Jillian sat opposite Lady Hippolyte, Tia and Alexander at the long work table in the library. Behind Lady Hippolyte stood her attorneys, her chief of security and her personal assistant. In front of her lay a tall stack of papers. When Tia began weeping, everybody waited while Polli sent for Antiope who comforted the little girl, rocking her gently. Alexander stood his ground, kneeling on his chair beside Lady Hippolyte, but he held her sleeve tightly. _

"_James," began Lady Hippolyte, when things had settled down. "I have thoroughly examined your ledgers, and, as I am sure you already know, you are on the brink of losing the estate. Your debts are huge, and the banks are clamoring for their money." _

_James, now sober, held his aching head. "Tis true, Lady Hippolyte. What of it?"_

"_I am willing to pay all of your debts and give you a substantial annual allowance to be paid quarterly. But only under the following conditions. First, you will divorce the Contessa and marry my grand daughter."_

"_She will na grant me a divorce. Anyway, Jillian is my legally bound concubine."_

"_Yes, your wife will divorce you. My attorneys have reached an agreement with her. Here is the contract. I shall return the marriage fee plus damages to her family."_

"_Agreed."_

"_Second, you will acknowledge these children as your legal heirs."_

"_But what of Robert?"_

"_We will get to Robert."_

"_Tia, Ah will acknowledge, but na the other, he is na mine. Do ye see any resemblance?"_

"_Jillian?" asked Hisabo._

"_Alexander is your son, James. You wound me," said Jillian with tears coursing down her cheeks._

"_Jill, do ye think ahm blind? Besides the child's daft."_

"_And Robert isn't?"asked Jillian._

"_I hate you, James, I hate you! You bloody bastard!" Alexander screamed. Chocking down his tears, the boy held tightly to Hisabo, as everyone turned and stared at him. When Polli put her arm around, he took the opportunity to climb on her lap._

"_Enough of this, you're upsetting the child. The simple answer is that he looks like his mother, but if you insist, I will have the Dagoberts test for paternity. However, no matter what the outcome you will acknowledge him as your legal heir or the deal is off."_

"_Agreed," growled James. "But ye will see I speak the truth."_

"_Third, neither of you will ever harm either of these children again. And you will not contest my custody rights."_

"_Agreed," said James, gruffly._

"_Jillian?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fourth, you will grant me fifty-one percent interest in your smuggling and bootlegging business. Jillian will get twenty-four and half percent. Both of you will run it, but I will have final approval of every mission. Your second in command will be one of my people. You will not take on any new employees or clients until they have been vetted by my security team. Any missions I request, you will do, no questions asked. And you will not imbibe alcohol during missions."_

"_Fifty-one percent? Ye take advantage."_

"_Given the state of your business, there is no question that this is to your advantage."_

_James gazed at his hands. "Agreed."_

"_And fifth, Robert. Robert will remain first in line to the Tereine Estate, but he will be in his mother's custody as stated under the terms of the divorce. When he inherits, he will sign the estate over to Tia, otherwise I will take action to punish him through the legal system."_

"_Ye canna do this to the lad, Lady Hippolyte. He's me only son."_

"_He is not your only son, you idiot," shouted Jillian._

"_To be honest I don't care about the paternity of these children," said Lady Hippolyte. "I certainly do not want to discuss it in front of them. Either you agree to these terms or the deal is off. And trust me; I will make sure Robert pays."_

"_Agreed," said James, glaring at her._

"_Here is the business contract. Sign it, both of you."_

_Lady Hippolyte signed the papers. Then her attorney carried the papers to James and Jillian for their signature. Her security chief and personal assistant acted as witnesses._

"_Here are the divorce papers; sign them. You'll be wed six months from today when the divorce is final. Next, the papers acknowledging the children as your legal heirs, sign them."_

_The group repeated the ritual._

"_Finally, you, James, will sign papers regarding the disposition of the estate for Robert since he is underage. I will sign for Tia. My attorney will pay off all your debts and deposit your allowance into your bank account. You are free and clear. I suggest you make the most of your second chance."_

"_But Obasan, my children," said Jillian, weeping._

"_How many times have I rescued these children from your neglect? It's too late; I cannot let this go on any longer. They are mine now."_

_When the room had cleared Alexander still held Polli tightly. "Tomorrow we leave for Jiguzagu," she said hugging him. "But, dear boy, I think we have to do something about your language."_

"_What do you mean, Polli?"_

"_Calling your father a 'bloody bastard'?"_

"_But he is."_

"_Well that's true enough, but let's work on a more refined way to say it. Who taught you such words?"_

"_Walker."_

"_Well, I shall have words with him. He's working for me now."_

"_But I like Walker."_

"_So do I, dear boy. Now hurry and get your violin."_

* * *

_From the Second Volume of Poems by Nicholas Templar aka Alexander Row  
_

_Listen you little children, be grateful  
For those guardians who love you, shield you,  
Allow you the luxury and blessed bliss of a childhood.  
For tis a curse to have knowledge of the sorrows of this world too soon._

_Stay in the protective bubble of their hovering.  
For all too soon the truth of this cruel and predatory place will intrude.  
But take the advice of a solitary wanderer who envies you,  
'Tis better to be shielded too long from bitter heartbreak than confront it prematurely._


	7. To make a meadow

**Chapter 7: To Make a Meadow  
**by Ivy Rangee

**11 Perpatima, 3027  
Anatoray Military Academy. **  
**Alex Row's Quarters  
0800 Hours**

Steam rose from the bubbling waters of Jiguzagu Estate's uppermost hot spring, creating an eerie, ghostly atmosphere. Though it was early spring, large patches of snow still dotted the ground, radiating coldness which fed the foggy mist. Few ever climbed this high up TsukiyaburenaiMountain, especially at this time of year, but Alex Row sought out this sanctuary even in the depths of winter; its crooked, stunted pines and filmy air soothed his spirit. Usually he hiked up the narrow path alone, but today, Yukino had accompanied him. The two sat opposite each other, soaking in the hot water.

"You are a sorcerer. Tell me how to make a meadow," Yukino teased, her long black hair floating around her.

"A meadow is it? Hmmm ... I believe I have that recipe … but why should I reveal it to you?" asked Alex, extending the banter.

"I shall make it worth your while, Sorcerer. What is it you wish?"

"Come closer … " he chanted, as if casting a spell. "For this knowledge is a deep, dark secret, and spies are everywhere."

"From whom did you learn such sorcery?" she asked, swimming into his arms.

"That, I am not at liberty to divulge, but suffice it to say my source is unimpeachable."

It had been a very long time since he'd been with her, thus he seized the opportunity to pull her on his lap so she straddled him. Distracting her with a kiss, he ran his hands up her back, removing her halter top.

"A god, perhaps?" Yukino whispered, arching her back.

"Do not interrupt me when I'm busy." And he was – exploring her lovely bosom.

"Ah, but you promised."

"Promised … ," Alex sighed, his breath coming fast.

"The recipe …" Yukino murmured, after running her tongue over his lips.

"Recipe … ?" he frowned, caressing her.

"For making a meadow!"

"Ah yes, sorry, I'm bit distracted," he said, and then indulged in deep, penetrating kiss.

"By what, my love?" asked Yukino, breaking free. "Now, no more stalling – the recipe."

"Stalling? Is that what you call this?"

"The recipe, Sorcerer!"

"What will my payment be?"

"All the things you love best."

"On receipt of the recipe?"

"Agreed."

"Well then, we have a deal."

"So?"

"To make a meadow… it takes a clover… and …one bee," revealed Alex, pulling off her panties in one deft move.

"One clover and a bee?" she panted. "Is that all?"

"All? You are so greedy. What about … reverie? … Yes, reverie will do," he sighed as she stroked him. "…Yuki…" he whispered, after kissing her deeply.

"Reverie?…" she asked, arching her eyebrow skeptically, and stopping what she had been doing so expertly.

"Yes reverie...definitely reverie," he confirmed. "Please continue."

"Will reverie alone do?" she groaned, resting her head on his forehead as he slid his hand between her legs.

"Maybe …." he answered, pushing her legs apart. Her hands on his shoulders, she slowly lowered herself onto his lap, and, when he could stand it no longer, he grabbed her hips and pulled. A moan escaped her lips as she leaned forward to kiss him.

When she broke free of his kiss, she brushed her lips lightly over his cheek to nibble his ear, murmuring, "What do you mean…maybe...when?"

"…when bees are…few…," he said, his breath rapid, "…Yukinon…"

"… ah…but I'm no longer Yukino. Now I'm Lady Clover…," she said, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

"…If you are Lady Clover…" he groaned, pressing his head against the curve of her neck, seized by the intensity of his pleasure.

"…then Lexi, you are Lord Bee…" she moaned, arching her back as they rocked in each others arms.

From far away, intruding upon their tryst, came a gradually approaching clamor - an escalating commotion. "Will we ever be alone?" frowned Alex as he tried to kiss her again, but she faded into the steamy mist with the ever increasing din.

"Hey Row, wake up!" shouted Junior Lieutenant Wolf, pounding loudly on the door. "Come on – you'll miss it!"

With a feral growl, Alex woke. He lay face down on his bed, consorting passionately with his pillow. Disappointed, he sat up with a groan, but this time it was not with pleasure as he clutched his aching side. He'd fallen asleep while writing - still in his uniform; the one and only presentable uniform he had left. At least he'd taken off the jacket. Standing, he hobbled across the room, holding a pillow – strategically placed.

"What?" groaned Alex through the door.

"Open up, Row!"

"Why?" moaned Alex, trying to recover.

"That's an order Ensign! It's of the utmost importance."

"Speak!" said Alex, opening the door a sliver.

"What's up with you? Pillow dreams?"

"What do you want, Wolf?"

"The water's on for the showers."

"What time is it?"

"Zero eight hundred."

"That's curious. How?"

"I don't know, but Kosta heard it. She left one of the shower heads on, so she could listen for the water – you know, just in case it came on. Her room's next door. "

"And it just came on?"

"Well ten minutes ago. The women got first dibs. They're going in now. But be ready -who knows how long we've got."

"Thanks, Wolf."

Alex pushed the door shut and prepared for his morning routine, but first, he retrieved the analgesic cream from his messenger bag. Stripping off his shirt, he lifted the bandages and smeared it on his wound, sighing with relief when the pain instantly lessened. Wishing to be ready the minute he received the call to bathe, he commenced the three versions of the one hundred eight forms, after which he sat down to meditate. But as he tried to maintain the ever repeating count to twenty-one, a thought grabbed him – in the form of Yukino. Her image stood before him, smiling, and he wondered how she fared in her new life. What did she do while he sat here meditating? Had she found another to take his place? Why had she told him to stay away? Halfway through this nightmare, he remembered the count, and letting his fear go, he started from one again. This time he remained detached, watching his thoughts arise from no where, fly here, then there and finally disappear. He wondered how to discern truth, when thoughts were so fleeting. What were Lord Zoi's words? – The truth of impermanence.

"Come on, Row," shouted Wolf, banging on the door. "It's our turn!"

After removing his pants, Alex tried to first clean and then smooth the wrinkles away, though without success, for his trousers looked as though a demon from the netherworld had fought a battle to the death with Alex' pants its weapon of choice. He searched his closet for a clean shirt and found one on the floor that was not too smelly. That settled, he considered what to do about the bandages, which were meant to hide his wound. But even if he showered with the bandages on, it would be clear he'd been injured. Throwing caution to the wind, he ripped them off with glee, for they were exceedingly itchy and hot. He checked his injury to find Polli had been right; he carried the bright purple impression of an imperial courier figurehead on his side. Probably no one would notice.

"Hey, Row, you're gonna miss out." shouted Wolf again.

Stripping off his underwear, Alex threw on a robe, and, after grabbing his bathing habiliments, he made for the shower. There was absolutely no privacy in the bathing room, though this didn't bother Alex - usually. Today though, he attempted to keep his arm strategically placed over his injured side.

"What happened to you?" asked Ensign Packard, never one for discretion.

Within seconds his fellow cadets surrounded Alex perusing his bruise as they assaulted him with impertinent questions that he deflected.

"Ensign Zane is training as a medic; she can help you with that," said the chief examiner, Junior Lieutenant Wolf.

"There's no need," Alex replied.

"Don't worry, no one will say anything. Barracks H keeps its secrets. Right?" said Wolf scanning the group. Everyone nodded and went back to their ablutions.

No longer constrained by the need for secrecy, Alex savored his shower, for today the water was both hot and relatively clean. Not only that, it did not automatically shut off after the allotted hour. The cadets had to turn the water off, a pleasant break in the dreary, daily routine of trying to stay clean. Walking back to his room, Alex considered how this miracle had come about: only one person had the power – Polli. Though he hadn't expressly mentioned the water problem, she knew his habits, and perhaps she guessed. With a short prayer of gratitude for Polli's prescience, he dressed quickly; he needed to meet with Kosta before breakfast.

"Ensign Row, it's Ensign Zane. Are you decent?" called the medic-in-training, tapping on the door.

"I am, but I'm in a hurry, Zane. What is it?" asked Alex, opening his door.

"Let me have a look at your wound," she said, walking past him and dropping her medical bag on his bed.

"Unnecessary."

"Wolf said the skin's broken, Row."

"But I showered."

"I know the water was cleaner than usual this morning, but, still, it's second water. The wound could become infected."

"I have this," he said, handing her Polli's cream.

"That's good for pain, but not for infection. Come on, I won't bite," she said. "I should have a look at your eye too."

"My eye is fine."

"It doesn't look fine. So sit down, and let me check it."

"But my great …" Alex stopped; he'd almost blurted out that he'd seen Polli the night before. "Fine."

Alex sat at his desk as Zane checked his eye: shining a light in it, pressing the area around, and ordering him to close it so she could check the lid.

"Well, it's a really disgusting shade of green and purple, plus there's a bit of calcification, but that will dissipate. I think you will heal nicely. Does it hurt?"

"Only when you shine a light in it and press it."

"Oh sorry," said the poor medic, looking worried.

"Not really, Zane. It doesn't hurt."

"Oh, good. Now let me see your side."

Reluctantly Alex took off his shirt to let her have a look. "Hmmm… this certainly is odd looking. How did you manage it? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"But I do," said Junior Lieutenant Kori Kosta, walking into the room. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, as she watched Zane's ministrations. "Gods, Row, you look like hell."

"Kosta, have you never heard of manners?" asked Alex. "Knock before you enter."

"Why? What are you two planning?"

"Don't embarrass him, Kori," giggled Ensign Zane, pulling a ten centimeter square bandage from her bag. "This is the latest in battle zone medical treatment. It's got both an analgesic and an antibiotic in it. All I have to do is snap it to activate the medications and then apply it to your wound. There now, you're all set for a couple of days; don't remove it even for showers. I'll come back day after tomorrow to check you out."

"Hey Row," shouted Ensign Packard.

Alex sighed; apparently there was no hope of privacy. "What Packard?"

"This came for you," replied the ensign, elbowing his way through the door carrying a trunk. "A messenger just dropped it off."

"What is it? Did you check the courier's credentials?" asked Alex, suspiciously.

"It was the usual people," said Packard.

"You know them?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Packard.

"Jeez Row, what's wrong with you?" asked Kosta, walking over and throwing open the trunk.

"You don't just open a trunk from an unknown source, Kosta!"

Alex approached the trunk with caution and then searched it. There were four new uniforms and a dozen shirts along with sleepwear, socks and underwear, which he quickly covered. He found a note taped to the inside lid. _H~ I hope these fit better than that uniform you wore last night. The water should be on; check it. Breakfast for twenty is on the way. ~ H. ~ P.S. Did you follow the proper procedure before opening the trunk?_

Alex smiled to himself; Polli was the best. Though wealthy, she provided for so many people that the family sometimes suffered temporary cash flow problems. Last night's operation must have been lucrative.

"Kosta! Zane! Packard! Come on, breakfast is on me. But first, I've got business with Pelletier," Alex smiled, strutting briskly down the hall like a king surveying his holdings from his castle's battlements. Packard strode next to Alex, but Zane and Kosta trotted behind, trying to keep pace.

"What are you talking about? Really Row, you are so odd," said Kosta, laughing.

"You think me odd, Kosta?" asked Alex, bristling at the word that had followed him since childhood.

"Row?"

"You aren't alone," replied Alex, his fists clenched.

"Hey, I'm kidding, Row. I'm just teasing you," explained Kosta, trailing him.

"I thought I might blend in here, but apparently not."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kosta.

"Yeah, Row, what's up?" asked Packard.

"Are you saying you think we're all odd?" asked Melissa Zane.

"No, I do not think you're odd, but apparently I am."

"We_ are_ all odd," said Packard. "That's why we're here – cause we don't fit in."

"You're among kindred spirits, Row. We bear the title of odd proudly," added Kosta. "Right Melissa?"

"Right, Kori, in fact we should have it carved in the lintel over the front door."

"Yeah," laughed Packard.

"How many demerits do you think we'd get for that?" asked Zane with a giggle.

"No need to advertise," commented Kosta, dryly as they'd arrived at Pelletier's quarters.

"I need to speak with Pelletier; I'll catch up with you in the common room later," said Alex.

"See ya, Row," said Packard.

"No hard feeling, right?" asked Zane.

"None," said Alex as Zane and Packard left. It was true; he bore no anger toward his fellow cadets, but that word – odd. It had the power to bring him low. He'd heard his parents argue about it and servants whisper it since early childhood. Indeed, it rang true – something was wrong with him, and, though he did not understand the exact nature of his defect, he could see its results. Secretly he thanked Kosta; she'd kept him from getting too cocky.

Alex tapped on Pelletier's door, which, after a few minutes, opened a crack.

"What do you want?" asked the shirtless Junior Lieutenant Edouard Pelletier, peeking through the slit. "I'm busy."

"I need a favor," said Alex, leaning against the door frame.

"What ever you want, Row, but catch me later."

"Hurry back, Eddie," called a petulant, very feminine, voice.

"Sorry for the interruption," said Alex, peeking around Pelletier. He caught a glimpse of pretty girl with a very curly head of almost white blond hair.

"No worries."

"What are you doing in there, Pelletier?" growled Kori Kosta, for a sweet smelling smoke poured forth from the sliver of an opening.

"Nothing," replied Pelletier, innocently.

"Let me in then," ordered Kosta.

"Why are you hanging around with her, Row? She's a pain in the ass."

"You will pay for that," threatened Kosta.

"Later, Pelletier, stop by my quarters when it's convenient," said Alex.

"See ya," said the cadet, quickly slamming the door.

Hands on hips, Junior Lieutenant Kosta frowned at the door, as with a smile, Alex turned on his heels and made his way down the hall toward the common room.

"Hey! Wait! We have to report this," protested Kosta.

"No, we don't, Kosta," replied Alex.

"But …"

"I believe it's the code of Barracks H."

"Code?"

"Wolf assured me this morning – Barracks H keeps its secrets. We have it tough enough without turning in our own."

"But this is different; Pelletier flagrantly breaks the rules."

"And he gets away with it," said Alex, raising his index finger to the heavens to make his point.

"Somehow the guy always comes out smelling like a rose. It's so irritating!"

"We need his skills."

"For what?" asked Kosta, scowling.

"To pull off this party."

"Then count me out!"

"But we need you too, Kosta. You're the most organized officer in this barracks; without you this mission will fail."

"… I'm sure there are others … "

"No, there aren't. You have serious skills, too."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You will be an integral part of the command team that will plan and execute this mission. Starting now. Can you organize tonight's meeting so the discussion and voting go smoothly?"

"Of course."

"Good, then do it. We'll need an agenda prepared with a copy of the Barracks A's party announcement attached for each cadet, and make sure everyone attends."

"Yes, Sir; and, Row, I'll overlook what we just witnessed. But Pelletier needs to be handled."

"That's a job for Wolf. What's up with you and Pelletier anyway?"

"Nothing," said Kosta, crossing her arms and frowning.

"I see."

"Hey, Row, about earlier, I'm sorry. I was too familiar. Please accept my apology."

"Forget it Kosta."

"Row?"

"When you announced tonight's meeting, did you get any sense of how the cadets might vote?"

"I think a party looms in the near future."

"Excellent."

"Row, I…Please."

"It's I who should apologize to you. Do you accept?" he asked with a slight bow.

"Yes, but…"

"Then please, drop it."

"Yes, Row, it's forgotten."

"Come on, let's find Wolf; we have work to do."

As they walked to Wolf's quarters, the prefect sprinted toward them. "Row, there are people - in the common room - asking for you! They have food…lots of it."

Alex turned to Kosta, "Didn't I tell you breakfast's on me?"

"You did, and I scoffed," she laughed. "I believe I stand corrected."

"Let that be a lesson to you."

**The Cafeteria for Barracks D through H  
The Quad  
1200 Hours**

Alex waited for Euris Bassianus outside the Barracks H cafeteria. She was late as usual, but he didn't care; after the catered breakfast Polli had sent that morning, he might never be hungry again. There were leftovers, too, stored in a refrigerator his great-grandmother had donated to Barracks H with the promise she would keep it stocked. Thanks to Polli, he was now the most popular member of Hades; you really couldn't beat bribery.

After scanning the quad for signs of Euris, Alex sat down on the cafeteria steps and searched his messenger bag for his journal. The poem he had started that morning called to him.

_Proseychi for Lord Orpheus _

_Torn asunder  
Time and again,  
Even so,  
Orpheus returns eternally,  
To lose his Eurydice._

_And grateful are we,  
Who benefit from his love.  
For his gifts, music and poetry,  
Make the unbearable, endurable._

_And beholden to him in return we pray:  
Let him be restored to his rightful place,  
As the consort of the Goddess._

_When She retires…_

Humming under his breath, he wrote down the notes of the melody the poem inspired. Maybe tonight he'd try playing it on his violin. He hadn't touched it since he'd arrived at the academy, six months ago. Nodding to himself, he smiled; yes, tonight.

"Hey Row, what's that you're humming? It's nice," said Euris.

"A prayer. - You're late"

"To whom?"

"Lord Orpheus. Let's go."

Alex took Euris by the arm and guided her into the cafeteria where the two joined the queue. With distaste clear on her face, Euris turned to him. "We have to stand in line?"

Alex smiled condescendingly, "Poor Bassianus, you've led such a sheltered life."

"And you're so worldly?"

"Compared to you."

When, after fifteen minutes, they had reached the shelf which held trays, silverware, and napkins, Alex went first, cautioning Euris to imitate him.

"Where are the salad forks and dessert spoons?" she asked, pulling on his sleeve, as they filed down a narrow hallway to the food counter.

"There are none; here the poor forks and spoons pull double duty," laughed Alex.

"Seriously, Row?"

"Seriously."

When their turn came to face the food gauntlet, Euris remained silent, but Alex could read the horror on her face when a server thrust a small, stale roll stuffed with an unknown fried substance, a few wilted vegetables and a lot of mayonnaise mixed with something red on her plate. At the next station, she stood stoically while the server chewed her out for pulling her tray away when the scoop of severely, overcooked green muck he tried to throw onto it fell to the floor. She approached the dessert and beverage station with obvious relief. Alex took an orange and some sort of juice, Euris copied him.

When they sat down, Euris stared at her food pushing it around her tray; finally, she picked up the orange and peeled it.

"Is the food always this bad?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

"No wonder you've lost weight."

"Tell me about a typical lunch at Barracks A."

"Have lunch with me, tomorrow; see for yourself."

"You know this isn't right, Bassianus. Barracks A gets the best of everything and the rest of us go hungry."

"Well, you were right; this has been enlightening. I'll write to my father. Do I have to eat this?"

"No, let's get out of here."

They dropped their trays at the return area and slipped out through a back door, crossing the kitchen courtyard where double doors to the cooking area stood open for ventilation. Euris turned to go, but Alex stopped her, making her watch as the servers took the leftover food from the trays and fed it to their children.

"The food we refuse means survival to them."

"You've been here before?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"When I pulled kitchen duty for insubordination, but afterwards I hung around out of curiosity."

"About what? Really, Row, I know of no one else who consorts with kitchen staff. That's a bit strange."

He frowned at her, as they turned to leave. A heavy silence accompanied them across the parade ground as they made their way to chess club.

"What is the matter, Row?"

"Your callousness. I thought you better than the rest."

"I shall bring all this to my father's attention. You have made your point!"

"And what point is that?"

"The unfairness of the situation – one of my father's pet peeves."

"I see. And what of you, Bassianus? Will you just let Daddy take care of everything?"

"I know you're angry at me, Row, but it's I who should be furious with you. You're always tricking me."

"My apologies, Bassianus, but someone must educate you."

"You say that, but you're not in the least sorry. I believe you're proud of yourself. However, out of the goodness of my heart, I shall forgive you. But do not forget our deal."

"What deal is that?"

"You and Yukino - music from you - dance from her. For the contest?"

"You still want to participate in that silly contest?"

"It's not silly. It's….fun. Just because there's suffering in the world, am I not allowed to have fun? Do I always have to mope around all serious and gloomy like you?"

"Thanks, Bassianus, for that insightful description."

"Come on, Row, it's alright to have a good time."

"Did I say it wasn't?"

"Your gloom implied it."

"I have things on my mind."

"Like the kitchen staff and the cadets from Barracks H?"

"Yes."

"Well, you have intervened on their behalf. You can let that go."

In silence they walked up a set of stone steps that lead to the classroom buildings.

"There's something else," declared Euris.

"I'm concerned about Yukino – her wellbeing," said Alex, reluctantly. "And I won't see her until Ostara."

"Ah, but you will."

"How would you know that?"

"I have arranged for her to visit."

"That is not possible."

"The laws have changed. Courtesans are no longer confined to the Enclave until their debt is paid."

"Have the rules at the academy changed?"

"No, but she'll be disguised as a lieutenant from the Officers' College."

The thought of Yukino in a lieutenant's uniform definitely intrigued Alex. "What about the tattoo?"

"We'll cover it with makeup."

"When?"

"The day before Ostara vacation, there should be enough confusion that her presence will go unnoticed."

"Will she be staying overnight?"

"Yes, but in my quarters. So get that lecherous look out of your eyes."

"Will you bring her to the party?"

"Maybe."

"But we can plan the music and dance steps at the Barracks H party."

"Hmm…that's a suspiciously good idea," said Euris. "You're playing me again aren't you?"

"I'm hurt, Bassianus."

They walked down a very old stone path lined with budding cherry trees, until they reached the humanities building where Alex held the door for Euris.

"I'll be celebrating Ostara at Jiguzagu Estate," said Euris.

"How festive."

"Lady Hippolyte sent me the invitation today. My father will be away on government business so I'm on my own."

"Tia will be delighted," replied Alex.

"What about you?"

"I always enjoy your company."

"This will give us more time to work on the routine."

"I can hardly wait," sighed Alex.

Climbing the stairs to the second floor, Euris led the way to the conference room of humanities department's small library, where they sat down next to each other. Euris took a notebook from her schoolbag, opening it to show Alex some of her latest drawings for ideas on dance moves. Informing him she wanted something dramatic, she questioned him on what music he thought they should use. To his surprise, Alex found himself intrigued, and, so deeply were they engaged in conversation, that they failed to notice when the other cadets filed into the conference room.

"Euris?"

Euris looked up to see Vincent Alzey towering over her.

"That's Junior Lieutenant Bassianus to you, Alzey," answered Euris in her best tough girl voice.

"I need to speak with you privately," he said, glaring meaningfully at Alex.

"Bassianus?" said Alex.

"Don't leave, Ensign Row; I have no desire to speak to this lech, privately or otherwise."

"Don'tcha just love it when she gets all commandy on your butt, Row? It makes for such interesting intimacy."

"Get lost, Alzey!" said Euris loud enough to draw the attention of the other cadets.

Vincent leaned down, "I said, I need to speak with you, Junior Lieutenant… Alone!" Vincent tried to reach for her arm, but Alex stood and blocked his hand.

"The Junior Lieutenant has made her wishes known, Alzey. Leave her alone."

"Mind your own business, Row," growled Vincent.

"I don't need your help, Row. I can take care of myself," said Euris, standing.

"Fine," said Alex and sitting down, he folded his arms and smirked at Vincent.

"If you try to touch me again, Alzey, I'll hurt you," said Euris.

"Come on, Euris…er… Junior Lieutenant Bassianus, it's important."

"No."

"You're so stubborn, I just love that, but you'll see it my way, eventually," said Vincent, sauntering away. "You always do."

"You're dreaming, Alzey," called Euris.

"And, Row," growled Vincent. "I told you to stay a way from her. You'd better watch your back."

With that, Commander Elijah Karna Moody entered the library accompanied by the mathematics teacher Sub-Commander Luja Bashir.

"Ensign Alzey, did I just hear you threaten Ensign Row?" demanded Moody. "That's detention for another week, and you'd better hope nothing happens to him, because if something does, you will suffer the consequences."

"Yes, Commander Moody," sighed Vincent.

With that, several older cadets from the Anatoray Officers' College filed into the room carrying boxes of chess paraphernalia. After setting the boxes down, they turned to the senior officers and stood at attention. The younger cadets, though not subject to such strict formality, followed suit.

"At ease, everyone," said Moody. "We've a great deal to cover today. To start, we have several new members. Stand up, if this is your first meeting."

Four cadets stood, including Alex. He knew them all - fellow denizens of Barracks H: Kori Kosta, Jin Takeda, and Sasha Karpov.

"I'll assume you all know the rudiments. Now let's get to it. We have the annual military academy tournament in six weeks. Last year's champions from Norkia Military Academy are still a formidable team. But we are going to take them down," said Moody to resounding cheers. "In order to meet that objective we'll commence a rigorous training regime. Today we shall cover three openings: the Queen's gambit, the Reti and the Catalan, a combination of the first two. After the lesson we'll split into teams and play a quad style tournament with the help of the lieutenants from the Officers' College. Sub-Commander Bashir will be today's instructor. So listen up!"

Drowsiness stalked Alex as he attempted to focus on Sub-Commander Bashir's description of the Queen's gambit: white opens with the queen's pawn to d4, followed in all likelihood by black's mirror move. Next the white's pawn to c4. Here she explained that a less experienced opponent would take the c4 pawn, however this would be a mistake ...

"Ow," Alex whispered, rubbing his arm as he woke to a painful pinch. Euris glared daggers at him. He'd forgotten how competitive she was. He'd have to remember not to sit beside her at the next meeting.

"Did we intrude on your nap time, Ensign Row?" commented Commander Moody, dryly, at the end of the lesson.

"I apologize, Commander Moody," said Alex.

"I suppose you know all this since Lady Hippolyte is a grandmaster."

"Yes, Sir." Indeed, Alex remembered sitting on his great-grandmother's lap as a small child while she named the pieces and showed him how each moved. By seven he had a chess tutor, and could hold his own as an advanced player.

"While the others carry on with the quad, I wish to see what you've got," said Moody.

"Yes, Sir."

A formidable opponent, Commander Moody challenged Alex' skills as their game went into the dinner hour. Though the chess club meeting had ended an hour earlier, the team members remained to watch the game. At the insistence of Sub-Commander Bashir, kibitzing was kept to a minimum. In the end Alex barely managed a draw.

"Thank you, Sir. Good game," said Alex. Observing chess protocol, he reached across the board and shook Commander Moody's hand.

"Well done, Ensign Row," said Commander Moody with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"Sir?" asked Alex, confused by the commander's cheerful response at a draw.

"You are the first member of the chess team I have not defeated."

The other players slapped Alex on the back, welcoming him to the team.

"We'll be meeting twice a week until the tournament," called Moody over the din. "I'll see you Wednesday, nineteen hundred. Lateness will result in demerits; we'll be playing another quad with the Officers' College team. Now help the Lieutenants with clean up."

Looking forward to getting back to Barracks H and a few hours sleep, Alex counted and matched pieces quickly. Euris joined him placing the sets of chess pieces in bags.

"You realize Moody's rated an expert," Said Euris.

"Why would I know Moody's chess rating, Bassianus?"

"You know what, Row? This could be the year the Anatoray team kicks chess butt. Your friends from Barracks H are seriously good too."

Alex yawned.

"Am I boring you, Row?"

"I apologize, Bassianus. But if you recall, I didn't get much sleep last night," replied Alex, gathering up the bags of chess pieces and placing them in a box.

"Sorry, Row, you're right, we were pretty busy," said Euris with an inappropriate giggle.

"So, he _was_ in your room last night," said Vincent Alzey, who eavesdropped on their conversation

"Are you stalking me, Alzey?" growled Euris.

"What were you doing that kept you so _busy_?" asked Vincent, using air quotes around the word busy, a gesture Alex found exceedingly irritating even in people he liked.

Alex and Euris glanced at each other. This could be a problem; they should not have been talking about last night's activities so openly.

"We went out," said Euris, which happened to be true.

"Where?"

"None of your business," said Euris.

"I'll find out."

"Alzey, this is bordering on obsession. You should see one of the psych docs," said Euris.

"Row is a complete weirdo. His family earns their living bootlegging … he writes poetry for Gods' sake. Are you slumming around with him to irritate me?" asked Vincent, his voice rising. Several people turned to watch them.

"You are so conceited, I'm surprised you can fit that fat head of yours in this little room. Besides, I happen to admire Row's poetry even if I don't understand it. If you bother me or Row again, I'll have to talk to my father.…"

"It's all right Bassianus. I can take care of myself," interrupted Alex.

"Ensign Row, Ensign Alzey, Junior Lieutenant Bassianus come with me," ordered Commander Moody, leading them out into the empty library. "Ensign Alzey, I guess I have not made myself clear. Either that or Junior Lieutenant Bassianus is correct, and you do need to see a psychiatrist."

"Yes, Sir … er no, Sir?"

"You have put me in an awkward position, Ensign Alzey. But I have no choice. Tomorrow I'll register a formal complaint regarding your behavior. In it, I'll request that you be sent home early for Ostara vacation. The chess club will have to get along without your considerable skills."

"Sir, I apologize," pleaded Vincent. "I apologize to Ensign Row and Junior Lieutenant Bassianus as well, but they left the academy grounds last night. I simply inquired whether they had permission."

"Ensign Alzey, everyone heard what you said. Now you're just lying."

"But they did, Sir! And Ensign Row piloted a heavy transport even though he's grounded."

"Commander Moody, we did leave the grounds last night in a Bassianus heavy transport, but it was flown by two imperial couriers. And we had permission. I can show you proof. As for Ensign Alzey, he did ask," said Alex, wondering why he was helping Vincent after the bastard had just ratted on him.

"That's not necessary. Ensign Row. I believe you. I'm more concerned about Ensign Alzey's obsession with Junior Lieutenant Bassianus."

"I just don't want to see Junior Lieutenant Bassianus ruin her reputation. Everyone knows the status of House Row. And Ensign Row is well…odd."

"So what if I'm odd," growled Alex.

"You wish you were as odd, Alzey!" said Euris.

"Bassianus?" asked Alex, puzzled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Vincent.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Are you referring to the other night?" asked Vincent, his cheeks apple red. "Because I can explain that …"

"Quiet! The three of you! Ensign Alzey, I believe Ensign Row just tried to help you, and you repaid him with an insult. I've explained to you how officers settle their grievances using chivalric protocols. Do you wish to make a formal request for resolution of this dispute?"

Vincent looked trapped. "No Sir."

"Then you will desist with this behavior and apologize to both Ensign Row and Junior Lieutenant Bassianus."

"Yes Sir."

"Well."

"Ensign Row, I apologize," Vincent said, bowing.

"I accept, but this is the last time," said Alex with a frown. "However, if Ensign Alzey attacks me again I will seek a formal resolution."

"Duly noted," said Commander Moody. "Go on, Ensign Alzey."

"I apologize, Junior Lieutenant Bassianus."

"I accept, and what Ensign Row said goes double for me," replied Euris.

"Sir, I wish to request a second chance. I'll not bother Ensign Row or Junior Lieutenant Bassianus. Please reconsider sending me home."

"Hmmm…I don't know. What do you think, Ensign Row, Junior Lieutenant Bassianus?"

Truth be told at this moment, Alex hated Vincent, and yet he felt sorry for him. No one deserved to be sent home, even someone as despicable as Vincent. Sent home, a euphemism for suspension, since Barracks A cadets could not be suspended. Alex had been "sent home" enough times to appreciate the humiliation of the punishment. However, they needed to stop Vincent from asking any more awkward questions regarding their whereabouts the previous evening. Somehow he knew Euris had come to the same conclusion for when Alex caught her attention, she nodded.

"Sir, Ensign Row and I are in agreement," said Euris. "He can stay, but we request that you make a formal complaint regarding his behavior, just in case he forgets."

"Well done. I wholeheartedly concur."

"Thank you, Sir," said Vincent. "Junior Lieutenant Bassianus; Ensign Row." He seemed genuinely grateful and relieved. But Alex knew Vincent could not be trusted. He bore watching.

"Well, then good evening," said Commander Moody. "Don't forget – Wednesday, nineteen hundred hours."

"Good night, Sir," replied the three.

Accompanied by an awkward silence, the three cadets made their way back to the conference room to find that only the crew from Hades remained. They immediately surrounded Alex while shooting wrathful looks at Vincent.

"Hey, Row, everything ok?" asked Kori Kosta.

"Yes, Kosta. Let's go."

Euris stood as far from Vincent as she could, all the while watching Alex as he left with his fellow cadets.

"Come on, Bassianus, we'll walk you home," said Alex, who knew what it was to be left out.

Once outside in the sharp night air, Alex' four companions surrounded him as he walked with his eyes downcast, listening quietly while Euris chatted with Kosta about their very charming and very brilliant logistics' professor, and the three other cadets discussed the nuances of their various chess games.

Unnoticed, Alex fell behind the others for he had lifted his gaze to the night skies with its vast array of lustrous stars, and this act brought a sudden desire for quiet. Staring up at the infinite heavens, he took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, bracing air, such a relief after the stuffy little conference room with its petty concerns.

"Catch up, Row," called Euris, as they entered the stand of ancient oak trees that lined the quad.

"Coming." But he slowed a little more, for a stiff gust of wind had sent the few remaining dead, dry leaves that hung from the branches over head flying, and their ruffling sounded like the murmurs of the oak tree dryads, holy oracles of Lord Zeus. Ignorant of this ancient language, Alex could not translate the occult message, but Yukino could, if only she were here.

"Hurry up, Row!" shouted Kosta, waving to him.

Alex stretched reaching for the stars, if only he had the power, he would leap into the air and fly among them.

"Stop daydreaming," shouted Euris. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" he asked as he caught up.

"Have you finished the problems for calculus seminar?" asked Euris as the group arrived at the entrance to Barracks A.

"I haven't started."

"Oh … I've worked on them all week, but I've only been able to do one. Why don't you meet me for lunch at Barracks A tomorrow?" asked Euris. "Maybe you could tutor me."

"Not a good idea, Bassianus. We don't need Alzey asking any more questions."

"Of course, you're right," she agreed, but she looked disappointed, which caused him to relent.

"Why don't you have lunch at Barracks H? My great-grandmother sent lots of food. We can eat and then work on calculus."

"When?"

"Thirteen hundred."

"See you then, Row!"

**Barracks H  
Alex Row's Quarters  
2000 Hours**

His music book propped open on his desk, Alex played the notes to the melody for the prayer to Lord Orpheus on his violin which he'd dug out from under the pile of dirty laundry that had taken residence in his closet. He stopped every few minutes to make notations, reworking the song for his newest composition. Pleased, he sang it through, accompanying himself on the violin and then, with a growl, crossed out the fourth measure, rewrote it, and tried again. Better - but he'd lost his touch after months of neglecting practice. Making a minor adjustment, Alex tried again, but the thing made no sense to him after two hours of concentrated work so he took a break.

His room was stuffy for he'd shut the door in the hope of gaining a little privacy before the barracks meeting. He crossed the room and pushed open the tiny window, leaning against the frame and gazing at the stars. The night was unusually warm, and something in the flower scented spring air reminded him of his home. Struck with a sudden case of homesickness, he retrieved his violin, and returned to the window where he played a favorite piece from childhood while traveling the paths of Jiguzagu Estate in his mind.

The lively composition consisted of three parts.* The melody of the first took him up a winding wooded path high on Kuramasu Island's TsukiyaburenaiMountain to a summer meadow where bees and butterflies flitted from cornflower to cornflower. There he wandered, until out of nowhere came a song of deep longing for things past: things that could never be again - Children, who had grown up and lost the capacity to see the wonder hidden in this natural place. Then, without warning this poignant theme turned upside down and resolved into something playful, full of hopeful renewal. Only to become deeply melancholy again, but, as before this was temporary, because joyful hope returned.

The second section spoke to him of the freedom of the lustrous summer nights of his childhood at Jiguzagu Estate where he would sleep on a garden porch during hot nights while fireflies put on a show of light that turned the flat darkness into a miraculous three dimensional space: a space full of trees and bushes laden with leaves, flowers and fruit. Halfway through this section arose a heavy, mysterious theme that, for Alex, represented the night itself with its revelation of stars and the vast deepness of space. But it always came back to the childhood garden: its comforts, miseries and its mysteries.

With the third section, the playful melody of the first part repeated, but without the downward tug of the sorrowful theme. This section sang of unrepentant joy. Oh, it nodded its head to sorrow, but only for a moment. It had comes to terms with loss and cast its lot with renewal. It reminded him of the eternal boy, Peter Pan, forever flying freely above earthly concerns. In the joy of the music, Alex spun to face the door to his little room. Wolf, Kosta and several other cadets stood in the doorway. He stopped playing, staring sheepishly at them, and bringing his bow down to nervously to tap the side of his leg.

"Why did stop you, Row? We want to hear the end," said Kosta.

"Please," seconded Wolf. "This place needs music."

With a smile, Alex positioned his bow to finish the final section. He picked up where section one's playful melody began to repeat, ever faster, until abruptly it slowed only to be followed by a patently mischievous plucking of the strings as if someone tiptoed across the garden to scare his sister and her friend. Then the playful theme reprised once more as these children dissolved into laughter. As the piece resolved, this playful theme echoed. It began slowly and quietly, but with each iteration, it accelerated, gradually growing louder, climbing to fortissimo. The repetition suddenly ended, and the final notes, played forte, reminded him of the children's game "and we all fall down".

When he finished; the cadets applauded and Alex laughed and bowed with a flourish. He wondered why he had stopped playing, it gave him such happiness.

"Hey Row, why haven't we heard you before?" asked Wolf.

"I stopped playing."

"You're very good."

"Thanks, Wolf."

"You should go out for the orchestra."

Alex deflected; he didn't need anymore activities. "Do you play?"

"Drums, in both the band and the orchestra."

"Good, we'll need a drummer."

"Why?"

"For the party – we'll need a band."

"You mean our own band?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

**Barracks H  
The Hall Outside the Common Room  
Barracks Meeting  
Re: Party, Ostara  
2100 Hours**

"Sorry Row, but you're not dressed right. I can't let you into the common room. Junior Lieutenant Kosta's orders," said Ensign Roland Packard.

Perplexed, Alex crossed his arms as he stood before the entrance to the common room. Unfortunately, only Packard's head could be seen peaking out between the double doors so Alex could gain no visual clue as to the proper attire. He'd forgotten to get the pass code from Kosta - apparently she had chosen clothing - clever. This would take some strategy.

"May I speak with Kosta?" asked Alex.

"She said she's busy and to stop bothering her."

"But I called the meeting."

"Sorry Row, I can't. You know her; she'll kick my butt if I screw up."

"I'm sure she would appreciate it if you showed initiative."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm quite positive."

"How can I do that? You know, the initiative thing."

"Do you know what initiative is?

"No."

"It's when you make a decision on your own."

"I don't think that's a good idea… you know, after the incident with the mice during the women's showers."

"What incident with mice?" asked Alex. His curiosity piqued, he momentarily forgot the meeting.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Packard, with eyes downcast in obvious guilt.

"Who else was involved?" Alex said this gently as if he spoke to a small child.

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Are you sure it was your idea?"

Packard thought for awhile and then smiled beatifically. "No."

"I thought not. Whose idea was it?"

"Whelan's."

"That makes sense." Alex said this to himself for Packard had withdrawn his head from between the doors like a turtle retiring into its shell. But he returned momentarily.

"Gotta go, Row. Kosta says to lock the door, the meeting's about to begin. See ya."

"Wait, Packard!"

But it was too late. Packard closed the doors, turning the lock with a click. With a smile, Alex sat down on the floor shaking his head. It was only a matter time before Kosta started looking for him. In the meantime he thought about what must have happened when Ensign Whelan tricked Packard into setting mice free in the bathing room while the women were showering. He was truly sorry he'd missed that. As he pondered the possibilities of Packard's exploits, with and without towels, the doors to the common room flew open. Kosta stood in it, a clipboard under her arm.

"Where in Hades is Row?" she muttered.

"Right here, Kosta."

"Why are you sitting there?"

"Packard wouldn't let me in…improper dress."

"Gods, he's thick."

"Maybe not as thick as the officer who put him on the door and then wouldn't let him ask questions."

"Point taken."

"Well, how do I get in?"

Kosta pointed to her feet. She wore exact replicas of the bunny slippers Yukino had given Alex.

"You're not serious…everyone?"

"I am. We all coveted them the moment we saw them. Now go, soldier, you are inappropriately attired."

Alex ran down the hall to his room and searched under his bed. There they were, cute and fuzzy though compared to Kosta's, the whiskers and ears on his were seriously dilapidated. Tearing off his boots, he slipped his feet into the comfy slippers, afterwards sprinting back to the meeting. Packard met him at the door.

"What's the password?" asked the cadet.

"Packard, let Row in!" shouted Wolf.

Alex joined the rest of Barracks H, glancing around the common room to find that everyone wore bunny slippers. He put his head down and smiled - this was all the result of Yukino's whimsy.

"We hold tonight's meeting at the request of Ensign Row. So I will turn it over to him," said Wolf. Everyone turned to Alex.

"Please hand out the agendas, Kosta," ordered Alex.

"Done, Sir."

"As you know parties are forbidden in the barracks," said Alex, commencing a lawyerly pace, hands clasped behind his back. "However, apparently there are exceptions. Please refer to exhibit A, which you will find stapled to your agendas. I found this flyer on a bulletin board in Barracks A."

"Hey Row, what were you doing at Barracks A?" shouted Ensign Julian Whelan, to general sniggering.

"Ensign Whelan, shut it!" shouted Kosta.

Alex ignored the remark and continued. "I'll read the flyer aloud. 'Ostara Celebration, 18 Perpatima, twenty-one thirty until … Whenever! Reception Hall, Second floor South. Join us for our Spring-New Year's Bacchanal. Drink, Food, and Music provided! Let's party until our parents drag us home for those oh-so-dull Ostara rituals. Party partners are recommended so no one gets left behind - like last year. Remember poor Ensign Bartlett … lol.'"

"It seems that Barracks A has been partying while we languish. Upon further investigation, I secured a Barracks A's Cadet's Handbook of Chivalrous Conduct, which differs considerably from ours. In this document," said Alex, taking a pamphlet from his jacket pocket and slapping it down on the common room's study table, "are loopholes under which the cadets of Barracks A can legally organize a celebration."

"Would you summarize, Row?" asked Wolf.

"Their parties are held in reception areas, which are designated non-barracks zones."

Alex remarks were interrupted as the cadets talked loudly among themselves. A few even booed.

"What is your point, Ensign Row?" called out Ensign Nell Armstrong.

Alex held his hands up for silence. "I propose we make an amendment to our handbook as follows. Whereas we, the denizens of Hades, are required to meet the same academic, military and athletic requirements as the cadets of Barracks A, and in some cases are even forced to meet higher standards, we, therefore, should be afforded the same benefits under the rule of military law. In the spirit of fairness then, I do, hereby, name this common room a reception area and henceforth a non-barracks zone."

"I second," said Kori Kosta.

"The floor is open to discussion," said Wolf

"Can we really change the handbook?" asked Junior Lieutenant Nomiki Yarrow.

"No, only Barracks A through C can amend their handbooks themselves. The rest of us must submit a request for a change in triplicate to the Board of Governors for approval. There is a minimum six month waiting period," said Wolf.

"What is the likelihood of the board approving such an amendment?" asked Ensign Baltazar Zelasko.

"Zero to none," said Wolf.

"So why bother?" asked Ensign Zane.

"Does anyone doubt that we work just as hard if not harder then the cadets of Barracks A?" asked Alex.

"We work harder," shouted a group of cadets known as the wolf pack.

"We do all the vanship maintenance for those lazy assholes," interjected wolf pack leader, Junior Lieutenant Edouard Pelletier. A howl of approval went up among the rest of the wolf pack.

"We keep their lazy butts in the air," shouted Ensign Packard. Always a quick study, Ensign Whelan dissolved in hysterics. For a few moments the rest of the cadets watched him as the visual of Packard's statement rose in their collective mind, and then all hell broke loose.

"What's so funny?" asked Packard which only sent the cadets into another wave of laughter.

It took awhile to get everyone calmed down, because as soon as the room went quiet someone would make a comment regarding the peculiarities of a particular Barrack's A pilot's butt and the whole thing would start again. After twenty minutes they had gone through every Barracks A butt and what set it apart from all others at least twice. Having wrung every bit of humor out of Packard's untoward statement, the meeting resumed.

"Ensign Row, please state your reason for asking us to agree to such an amendment?" said Junior Lieutenant Jin Takeda.

"If we proclaim the common room a reception area and thus a non-barracks zone, we can have an Ostara party too."

This was met with general cheering and, of course, howling.

"Wolf, are you in favor of this?" asked Takeda.

"I am."

"Do you think we can pull it off without getting caught?" asked Takeda.

"I do," said Wolf.

"What would happen if we were found out?" asked Takeda, who was a model student.

"I don't believe they would suspend an entire barracks. We'd be confined to quarters for a few days, maybe a week. After that each of us would receive a month of extra duty as punishment," replied Wolf.

"Would it go on our permanent records?" continued Takeda.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Takeda? Wear it like a badge of honor!" shouted Pelletier. "What a loser."

"We are not here to denigrate each other," said Alex, standing between the two cadets. "Takeda's concerns are no more or less important than yours, Pelletier. Wolf, is there such a thing as a permanent record?"

"I don't know, but if there is, an illegal party would probably go on it."

"Can we invite people from other barracks?" asked Takeda.

"Maybe," said Alex, "but first we have make a decision about the amendment."

"Why do we even need it?" asked Zelasko.

"We should have the appearance of having followed proper procedures. Then we can fain ignorance, explaining we acted under the same rules as Barracks A through C."

"Ah, clever," said Takeda, "I like it. But I want to invite my girlfriend, Fuukinchou Seizo - from Barracks G."

"I'm sure we can work that out," said Alex.

As one, the cadets began to chat among themselves. Alex took the opportunity to confer with Wolf and Kosta.

"I think it's time we put it to a vote," said Wolf.

"I agree," said Alex. "But it must be unanimous."

"Maybe we should give them a day to think about it," said Kosta.

Wolf called the cadets to attention. "Ensign Row has made a proposal. It will only pass by a unanimous vote."

"Why does it have to be unanimous?" asked Zelasko.

Wolf turned to Alex.

"Since it puts all of us at risk, we must all be in agreement," explained Alex.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" asked Wolf.

The room remained silent.

"We can vote now or if you prefer to think about it, we can meet tomorrow night and vote then. You're choice," said Wolf.

"Now!" shouted several cadets.

"Does anyone want to wait?" asked Wolf.

No one replied.

"Kosta will hand out ballots. Yes means you are in favor of the amendment. No means you are against."

With the ballots marked and returned, Kosta counted them and brought the results to Wolf.

"The vote is unanimous. The amendment has passed."

With loud cheering, the cadets of Hades surrounded Alex, slapping him on the back.

"The next order of business is the Ostara party," shouted Wolf. "All in favor say aye."

"Aye!" shouted the cadets.

"All against say nay."

Silence.

"We have only seven days until the 18th. We had better start now. First order of business is a chairman. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"I nominate Kosta." said Alex.

"Oh no you don't! I nominate Row," said Kosta.

Everyone shouted, "Row! Row! Row!"

"I must decline, I have no experience with parties," said Alex, which was true, but they continued to shout his name.

"Alright, I'll do my best. I appoint Kosta and Wolf co-chairs. If any of you have expertise in any area of operational party planning, we need your advice. There will be plenty for everyone to do."

"Hey Row, how are we going to pay for a party?" asked Whelan.

"An anonymous benefactor has donated the money," said Alex.

"Wait – what if this is a trick?" asked Whelan.

"Row's paying for it," said Kosta. More shouts greeted this revelation. Alex frowned at her; he would have preferred to keep that confidential.

"What about my girlfriend?" asked Takeda.

"We need to resolve the issue of outside guests. Does anyone have any objections?" asked Alex.

There were none.

"Alright, everyone can invite two guests. In order to maximize security each Barracks H cadet will receive a discrete pass code. It can only be used twice. If a guest does not have a pass code they will not gain entry. No exceptions! You will obtain your codes from Kosta after seventeen hundred on the day of the party. Does anyone have any other suggestions for screening guests?"

"No one gets in without bunny slippers!" said Packard. Initially greeted with laughter, the wolf pack picked it up, chanting, "Bun-ny! Bun-ny! Bun-ny!"

Alex liked the idea; it was bizarre enough to work, especially if they put Packard on the door. Then, again, Yukino would be delighted. However, there was one problem.

"Where are we going to get forty pairs of bunny slippers?" asked Alex.

"No problem," said Whelan, "my father's factory makes them."

"Anyone opposed to bunny slippers?" asked Alex.

"How are we going to pass out bunny slippers to forty people?" asked Takeda.

"That's merely a logistical problem. First let's decide if we're going to proceed with mandatory bunny slippers. Wolf?" said Alex.

"All in favor of mandatory footwear in the form of bunny slippers say aye," said Wolf.

The fives members of the wolf pack let loose with a howl so loud every other sound was drowned out.

"Let's try this again and confine ourselves to aye," said Wolf.

"Aye," shouted the cadets.

"All against."

No one was against wearing bunny slippers to the Ostara party.

"I know how to make it work," said Zelasko.

"Zelasko is in charge of Operation Bunny Slippers. Whelan is co-chair," said Alex.

"Bring your ideas to Kosta or Wolf over the next twenty-four hours. I will take charge of the music. Anyone who would like to participate in a band, see me. All instruments accepted, except the accordion, _Whelan_. We'll meet tomorrow night, same time, to discuss the party agenda and hand out assignments. Remember, this cannot become common knowledge or we will get caught. Keep it to yourselves and advise your guests to do the same. Anyone caught revealing our plans will be dealt with harshly. This includes guests. Are there any other comments?"

"I think we should know the bunny slipper protocol as soon as possible," said Takeda.

"Zelasko?" asked Alex.

"I'll have it tomorrow night."

"Anymore concerns?" asked Alex.

There were none; Alex turned to Wolf, who dismissed everyone.

Alex walked over to Ensign Pelletier. "Pelletier, are you free now?"

"What's up?"

"I'm concerned about Packard. I know he would never reveal anything on purpose, but he's easily deceived. Will you and the other wolf pack members keep an eye on him?"

" 'Nough said, Row."

"One more thing, Pelletier."

"Yeah?"

"We need a piano."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Pelletier."

"Hey Row, there's a few things I need to go over with you," said Kosta, holding up her clipboard.

"Can it wait, Kosta? I have something more important to discuss with you," said Alex.

"I guess it can wait. What's wrong?" asked Kosta, concerned.

"What is the military protocol for mice in the showers?"

Kosta looked at him puzzled while Alex smiled as he watched her face redden like a bright autumn apple. "That would be none of your business, Row."

"I don't remember the incident. When was it?"

"It happened when you were suspended, last fall."

"Which time?"

"At the very beginning of the school year. I think it was the time you stepped in for Packard and Zane against those Barracks A idiots."

"I'm sorry I missed that. It's so unfair. It's like a double punishment."

"Well, they say no good deed goes unpunished."

"I suppose it was an important test. Military officers can't be retreating at the sight of an innocent little mouse."

"Then perhaps the men need to be tested as well."

"Maybe… I once had a pet tarantula, and conducted a great many experiments on the interactions between spiders and humans."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen grown men bolt at the sight of a tarantula. Sometimes there's even screaming and crying."

"Really?"

"Yes, tarantulas are quite fearsome. But jumping spiders, like the ones in the field beyond the parade ground are even more effective."

"You're evil, Row. Thanks."

"I only ask that I be informed of the test date."

"You'll be advised."

"Goodnight, Kosta."

"Hey, Row, how many times have you been suspended?"

"Too many."

Dead tired, Alex went to his quarters where he picked up his gear and dragged himself to the washroom. Though he knew it was hopeless he tried the hot water faucet which to his delight poured forth piping hot, fairly clean water. Letting the sink fill, he brushed his teeth as in walked Wolf. Alex rinsed his mouth and turned to Wolf.

"There's hot water, Wolf."

"Gods what next, real food at the cafeteria?" asked Wolf, turning on the hot water, and soaping up.

"I suppose there's always the possibility of divine intervention," commented Alex.

"It would take divine intervention."

"What are your plans for Ostara, Wolf?

"The usual, stick around the barracks. Maybe go into town for Ostara dinner."

"I see. Would you care to join my family's celebration? Bassianus is coming."

"Thanks Row, but I couldn't impose."

"I've gotten permission from my great-grandmother."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'd be a cad to refuse Lady Hippolyte after all she's done for us."

"We leave right after the party. Early morning on the 19th."

"Thanks, Row."

"Goodnight, Wolf."

Alex went back to his quarters and got ready for bed, taking care that his uniform hung in his closet. Turning out the lights, he lay down, thinking he would have no trouble sleeping after the last forty-eight hours. Thus he closed his eyes, and waited for sleep, but his mind roiled. Deciding meditation might help, he sat up, crossed his legs and began to count. Almost immediately he lost track of the count as he observed the blankness just before sleep. He slid under the covers believing sleep was upon him; however, fifteen minutes later he stared at the ceiling. Turning on his side, he closed his eyes, but his mind flooded with thoughts and memories. So it was; he gave up. He crossed the room in darkness, since lights out had already sounded, retrieving his signal light and turning it on. Searching through his desk he took his personal journal from the bottom drawer and began to write.

**From the Journals of Alex Row  
11 Perpatima 3027**

_Jiguzagu Estate  
Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
30 Pyanepsion 3017_

_The boy Pieter practiced violin, in preparation for his afternoon music lesson. He stood in front of his spider's cage and played for her. She was such a lovely, huge brown hairy tarantula. When he sang her name, Elphaba, she always turned and stared at him with her eight opaque black eyes. He felt they were in communion, and he knew she enjoyed the music because she would sway on her eight chubby legs._

_As he played, he thought of the day he found her at the desert rest stop on his way home to Jiguzigu. He had been happy in spite of the fact he had just been expelled from the Grimsley Royal Primary Academy in the capital. It was a prestigious boarding school that the members of House Row had attended for several generations. However, the headmaster was a brutal, uncompromising man, and Pieter had called him a damn bloody bastard in front of the student body more than once. _

_Though the headmaster had punished Pieter severely, it had made no difference. Pieter continued to stand up to him. The result was that Pieter became a rallying point for a student movement demanding fair treatment. When Pieter's great-grandmother, Lady Hippolyte, arrived to pick him up the school was in lockdown. _

_She had been ushered into the headmaster's office where Pieter sat waiting for her. The headmaster had lectured her on the probability of Pieter's dark, future career as a criminal mastermind unless something was done. The headmaster finished with the dire prediction that it would all end tragically, possibly at the gallows. _

_Lady Hippolyte stood up and walked to the headmaster's desk, informing him that Pieter was merely exhibiting precocious leadership skills in the face of a cruel tyrant. She added that any pedagogue worth his salt would recognize this and cultivate it. She stated further that she was cancelling her library endowment. Turning on her heals she called Pieter to her and taking his hand, she left the office. They had walked silently to her heavy transport as Pieter rejoiced inwardly that she understood. _

_On this day, as was often the case when they flew back from the capital, they had landed in the far eastern desert at Tuktum Basin. The rest station located there was a favorite of Lady Hippolyte. She used it to meet with her associates among the desert clans. After lunch she had insisted that Pieter and Tia nap in the heavy transport while she conducted business with the local clan leader. Tia had begged their new nanny to tell her a story, but the minute the children dozed, Nanny Anne had left. _

_With one eye open Pieter had watched the nanny walk to the edge of the landing area and meet a man. Together they walked to a large rock formation and disappeared behind it. When she was out of sight he crept quietly to the open door and jumped to the ground. It was a bright hot day and he ran to the most complex of the many stone outcrops that dotted this spectacular desert. He climbed to the top and as he explored the terrain he found a foot path that lead deep into a stony maze._

_As Pieter's mind drifted through these memories he got lost in the music. He began to make up melodies. Words came to him and he sang to Elphaba of the day they met._

"_Oh, Elphie, Elpha, Elphaba,  
Sandy desert Queen._

_It was you who saved this silly,  
sleepy boy who dreamed  
Among your burnished stones._

_For as I flew with Mystikos  
To the fabled oaken tree,  
Night came, in rapid pitch totality,  
And now this child was lost._

_Elphie, Elpha, Elphaba_

_I woke and there you perched  
Upon my chest, gazing deeply at my face  
With your dark and various eyes."_

_Pieter stopped singing and opened the cage. He held his hand out and Elphaba climbed on. She continued up his arm, and neck to the top of his head, where she perched like a living crown. She tapped his head which he believed was a command to continue singing about her. He danced around the room and took up the song again._

"_Elphie, Elpha, Elphaba,_

_You smiled with your chelicerae,  
Raised high your pedipalps.  
I smiled back with arms up held,  
Our spinnen greeting rightly done._

_Thus with niceties observed, you spoke,  
'I hold Mystikos in high regard,  
As likewise he does you.'_

'_So thus and therefore, little one,  
And because I owe him much  
I'll lead you through this labyrinth  
But first a question I must ask.'_

'_Tell me, what is my true name?'  
And I replied, 'It's always the same.  
They always want to know their name.'_

'_Your name is easy, my dear Queen,  
You are the mighty, all seeing,  
Elphie, Elpha, Elphaba  
Ruler of this high desert plain.'_

'_Ah, but you're the clever one,'  
Was your answer with the addition,  
'Follow this glowing silken thread,  
And do not stray from where it leads  
For there are those who cry for your return.'_

'_But what of you my dear Queen,  
Have you never wished to wander?  
Come with me to my mountain home.  
I your bounded knight am at your service.  
I yield, your strength's superior.'_

_I knelt, you climbed upon my head.  
And I, tracing the threaded path  
Upward through your rocky palace,  
Found my way back home._

_But Elphie, Elpha, Elphaba  
Why have you not spoken since?"_

"_Master Pieter," called his governess, "are you dressed? Your music teacher will be here in thirty minutes."_

_Pieter had completely forgotten. He was supposed to practice, bathe, and dress. Instead he had gotten carried away with his composition. Maybe he could skip the bath. He checked himself in the dressing room mirror. He and Tia had spent the morning in the upper meadow catching jumping spiders to see it they could talk, and he looked it. His nanny appeared in the doorway._

"_Master Pieter, look at you, what have you been doing?"_

"_Playing my violin, Nanny Anne."_

"_Get out of those cloths, and bathe. Now!"_

_Pieter despised her; she was impatient and mean. Worst of all Nanny Anne hated Elphaba. She had purposely tried to injure the spider on several occasions. Once she had left the cage door open; another she tried to feed Elphaba poison. It hadn't worked; Elphaba knew malice when she saw it. He longed for his first governess, Antiope, but she was away and no one would say when she was coming back. _

"_Gods you're slow, come here!" said Nanny Anne._

"_No!"_

_She strode over to him and grabbing his arm, she ripped his shirt off. Suddenly Nanny Anne's eyes widened. She withdrew in horror and shrieked._

"_Get that thing off your head!"_

"_No! And she's not a thing; she's Queen Elphaba."_

"_If you don't put that thing in its cage, I'll knock it to the ground and step on it."_

_The shear wrongness of it brought tears to Pieter's eyes as he retreated across room.  
He put his hand to his head; Elphaba climbed on. "You saved me, again," he whispered, as he lowered her into the cage_

"_If you harm her, I'll kill you. You bitch."_

"_What's going on here?" Pieter's great-grandmother Lady Hippolyte stood on the doorway,_

_Pieter ran to her crying, "She's going to kill Elphaba."_

"_No she's not, dear boy. What are these marks on your arm?"_

"_Lady Hippolyte, every time you take his side, you undermine me. Didn't you hear what he called me? He is a child, for Gods' sake!"_

"_Just because he's a child, doesn't mean he's incapable of speaking the truth, my dear."_

"_Lady Hippolyte, the child's spoiled and a daydreamer; he needs a firm hand."_

"_You came very highly recommended, but you're a severe disappointment. You seem to have no child rearing skills whatsoever. I will accept your resignation. Now, please go and pack your things. Walker will fly you back to the capital this afternoon."_

"_What?...But Lady Hippolyte …"_

"_Go along, I'll see to Pieter."_

_Pieter watched Nanny Anne leave. He ran to Elphaba's cage, opened it and stroked her, gently. "Nanny Anne's gone; she can't hurt you now," he said. He turned to his great-grandmother. "Thank you, Polli."_

"_How many nannies is that?"_

_Pieter could not stop his tears, "I don't know."_

"_Why are you crying?" said Lady Hippolyte. She walked over to him and closed the cage. Then she kneeled and took his hands._

"_I'm not crying; my eyes hurt."_

"_Come on, dear boy, let's get you washed up." _

_She picked him up, and he rested his head on her shoulder letting his arms and legs dangle as tears coursed down his cheeks. She slid open the door to the courtyard and stepped out to the veranda. Her assistant met her there._

"_Lady Hippolyte, I must speak with you."_

"_Not now, fifteen minutes," said Lady Hippolyte. Then she turned and carried him to children's bathing room. She sat him on a chair and helped him undress, scrub and shower. Then she drew a bath; she lifted him in and sat with him while he continued to cry._

"_Are you sad that Nanny Anne is leaving?"_

"_No"_

"_Then what?"_

_He started to laugh through his tears, "I suppose there's no dessert for me tonight."_

_Lady Hippolyte chuckled, "Well, you know the rule. Those who swear get no sweets. Where did you learn that word?"_

"_Fergus," said Pieter, sniffing and wiping the tears from his eyes._

"_Do you know what it means?"_

"_Fergus says it's a female dog or a very mean woman."_

"_That's true enough, but it's not appropriate word for a gentleman."_

"_But you agreed."_

"_I suppose I did. I guess that's no dessert for both of us."_

_Pieter found this enormously funny and was now as overcome with laughter, as earlier he had been with tears. He splashed Lady Hippolyte and dove under the water when she tried to get him back. _

"_Time to get dressed," she said when he came up for air, "unless you wish to skip your music lesson with Maestro William today."_

"_No, I made up a song about Elphie, Elpha, Elphaba, and I want to play it for him."_

"_Will you play it for me later?"_

"_Yes." Pieter reached for her and hugged her with all his strength, soaking the front of her blouse._

_She pulled the plug from the drain and stood, taking two towels down from a shelf. She handed him one and used the other to pat herself dry. Pieter dried himself and, throwing the towel in the air, ran to the sliding door and threw it open. He sped naked down the veranda to his room, slid the door open and rushed to Elphaba. As he quietly sang her name, she turned to him and stared inscrutably. _

_Lady Hippolyte followed him and went to his dressing room, picking out some clothes._

"_Polli, when will Nanny Antiope be back?"_

"_I'm not sure, but your tutor Lord Zoi arrives tomorrow, possibly sooner. Here, put these on."_

"_Will he be mean, too? If he is, then I shall have to call him a damned bloody bastard."_

"_Pieter, there will be no dessert tomorrow as well."_

"_But I only threatened to call him a damned bloody bastard."_

"_The rule covers threats as well."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Quite. And by the way, I have been friends with Lord Zoi for many years, and I've never known him to be mean."_

"_Does he like spiders?"_

"_He loves them."_

"_Truly?"_

"_Indeed. Come let's greet Maestro William. We're late. He must be waiting for you."_

_Peter took his violin case and started toward the door, but turned back. He crossed the room and opened Elphaba's cage, picking her up and placing her in her travel cage. _

"_Are you sure you want to bring Elphaba?"_

"_Yes, she loves music."_

"_Well let's hope Maestro William has a place in his heart for musical spiders."_

_They walked out to the veranda and down a hall. The familial bedrooms were built around a courtyard higher up the mountain so when they reached the end of the hall they had to descend a staircase to the great central foyer of the main house. It was oddly quiet. They walked into the parlor that Lady Hippolyte had converted into a music room for Pieter and Tia. Maestro William was not there. Lady Hippolyte checked her watch; it was ten minutes past one. _

"_Hmm this is odd. The Maestro is annoyingly punctual," said Lady Hippolyte, frowning._

_With that, the intense, disturbing, ear-shattering, intruder alarm sounded. _

"_Is this the practice alarm, Polli?"_

_Lady Hippolyte walked to the window. Seeing the remnants of three red flares, she turned to Pieter, "Maestro William will not be coming today. Let's go back up stairs."_

"_Why?"_

"_Let's see if we can find out." She walked over to him and took his hand. "Come on."_

_They walked into the foyer. There was a large blue trunk in a corner by the main entrance that had gone unnoticed until now._

"_What's that, Polli?" asked Pieter, walking to it._

"_Don't touch it, Pieter," she said so urgently that Pieter turned to her in fear. "I'm sorry, dear boy, did I scare you? I just meant we'll deal with it later. Right now, I bet you can't beat me back to the bedrooms."_

_He smiled at her and took off up the stairs with Elphaba's cage under one arm and his violin case under the other. Lady Hippolyte was right behind him. They ran down the hall and into the courtyard. Lady Hippolyte's assistant Phoebe waited with Tia. Fergus and Walker were also there. _

"_I won," shouted Pieter, jumping up and down. He stopped when Elphaba pinched his hand. She looked displeased. He lifted the cage up to his face, "Sorry, Elphie." But she turned her back to him._

_Lady Hippolyte, walked to a wall panel, opened it and pressed several buttons. A metal door slid shut closing off the court yard and bedrooms from the rest of the house. Overhead corrugated metal panels angled down runners creating a roof._

"_What's going on?" asked Lady Hippolyte._

"_Information's just starting to come in, but Nanny Anne is involved. She's an informant for the intruders, possibly one of their leaders," said Walker._

"_But she was recommended by Marius and we vetted her. Were we betrayed?" asked Lady Hippolyte._

"_I don't think so; they're holding hostages: the music teacher, and a woman of similar coloring, height and build to our nanny. Maybe the real Nanny Anne was replaced by a doppelganger," said Fergus._

"_Polli?" asked Pieter, walking to her and holding her skirt._

"_Everything will be alright, Pieter. How many?" asked Lady Hippolyte._

"_There were three heavy transports. Ten in each," said Walker. _

"_Is everyone deployed?" _

"_Yes."_

"_There's a blue trunk in the main entrance. It could be a bomb, better have a team look at it."_

"_It's probably not a bomb. We've found several of them. Apparently it contains a paralytic inhalant," said Walker._

"_How do you know?"_

"_The mechanics at hanger three opened one," said Fergus._

"_How many times have we instructed them not to open unidentified containers?" asked Lady Hippolyte._

"_Hundreds. We'd better get to command," said Walker._

"_Give me five minutes. Phoebe, take Pieter and help him change. I'll take Tia with me."_

_Pieter went into his room but it was dark; the windows were covered by metal shutters. Phoebe turned on a night light. _

"_Do you need help?" asked Phoebe_

"_No."_

_Peter knew what to do. The family had rehearsed this many times. He ran to his dressing room and opened the box that held what he needed in an emergency. He changed into black pants, turtleneck with hood, a protective vest, boots and a jacket. He took the backpack from the box, opened it, and shifted its contents around to make room for Elphaba's travel cage. As he lowered her into it, he whispered, "Sorry Elphaba." He could tell by the way she stared at him all was forgiven. Pieter came out of the dressing room and went to his desk, grabbing his flute and stuffing it in his pocket. He picked up his violin case, walked over to Phoebe and looked up at her._

"_I'm ready."_

"_Is your violin essential?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Alright, let's go."_

_Everyone waited in the hall. Lady Hippolyte and Tia had changed and were dressed exactly like Pieter except that Lady Hippolyte had a gun strapped to her hip. She motioned for Pieter to come to her._

"_Let's move," said Lady Hippolyte_

_Walker jumped off the veranda and walked to one off the courtyard paving stones. He pulled it up and, holding his flashlight, climbed down into the tunnel below. He disappeared for a moment and the lights came on. Lady Hippolyte followed; Fergus handed Tia and Pieter down. Phoebe went next and lastly Fergus who carefully replaced the paving stone._

"_Fergus, you take Pieter, Walker take Tia._

_Lady Hippolyte set a rapid pace as they ran the gradually rising grade of the tunnel. They came to a fork and went to the right, stopping for a moment to turn off the lights, close the metal door to the sector they just left and turn on the lights for the next sector. They continued running but the grade was much steeper. They did this once more except this time they went left. In a few moments they came to three doors and took the middle one into the command center: code named adyton._

"_Phoebe, take Tia and Pieter to the children's area. I'll be along soon." _

"_Lady Hippolyte, most of the children are being held by the intruders," said Penthesilea, chief of security._

"_Wait, Phoebe, get them settled in the conference room for now. Leave the blinds open so I can see them. Walker, you're acting bodyguard. Phoebe, I'll need you back here as soon as possible," ordered Lady Hippolyte._

_Pieter followed Tia, Phoebe, and Walker to the conference room, trying to hear what was being discussed. However, once there Phoebe closed the door on the sound proof room. _

"_Take off your jackets and hang them over here," said Phoebe._

"_Why do we have to wait here?" asked Pieter._

"_Your great-grandmother wants to be able to see you."_

_She went into the kitchen area and prepared a snack. Then she helped the children get seated and served them. _

"_For God's sake Walker, make yourself useful! Open the blinds," said Phoebe._

"_Yes, oh mighty leader," said Walker snapping to attention in an exaggerated fashion. Pieter found this so funny he had to spit out his juice to keep from choking._

"_Look what you've caused. You're such an idiot, Walker," said Phoebe, rushing to the kitchen for towels and soap. _

"_But he's a funny idiot," said Pieter._

"_Hey, who's an idiot?" asked Walker, winking at Pieter._

"_You!" said Phoebe to Walker, as she helped Pieter clean up._

"_Tia, are you alright?" asked Phoebe._

_Tia sat staring at her food. Her short blond hair floated around her head like the down of a baby bird. Tears fell from her gray-blue eyes as her chin quivered. Phoebe went to her, kneeled down and hugged her._

"_Would you like something to draw with?" asked Phoebe. Tia nodded her head. Phoebe went out to the adyton and returned with colored pencils and paper. She helped Tia start a picture and then kissed her forehead._

"_Take care of them, Walker, or your life won't be worth a claudia," said Phoebe, leaving the room._

_As soon as she was gone Pieter opened his backpack and took out Elphaba's cage. Singing her name, he opened the cage and put his hand into it. She climbed on, scurried up his arm and perched on the top of his head. She tapped his head lightly._

"_May I pet her?" asked Tia._

_Pieter and Walker turned to her in surprise. Tia hardly ever spoke anymore. In fact this morning was one of the few times she had agreed to play with Pieter since their move to Jiguzigu. Pieter missed her, his first friend. He brought Elphaba to her. _

"_You may, but you have to sing to her like this - Elphie, Elpha, Elphaba," he intoned. Tia did as he said and Elphaba generously allowed Tia to touch her._

"_Thank you, Piedy." _

"_Anytime you like," said Pieter, happy to hear her use the nickname she had originated._

_Tia settled into her favorite pass time - drawing princesses in high protected towers. Pieter pushed a chair next to Tia's and climbed on it. He took a piece of paper and drew an elaborate flying dragon. _

"_Here Tia, this is Dracontas, the guardian. He's the mightiest of his clan. No intruder will ever get past him."_

"_Truly, Piedy?"_

"_Indeed."_

"_Thank you," she said, folding the drawing and putting it in her pocket._

"_Ain't this a bitch?" said Walker staring out at the adyton._

"_What do you mean?" said Pieter looking up at Walker._

"_This situation is a bitch."_

"_How is this situation like a bitch?" said Pieter pushing his chair over to Walker. He climbed on it and watched the activity in the adyton, too. Tia followed Pieter and pushed him over so she could stand on the chair as well._

"_Because we can't hear what they're saying." _

"_A situation is like a bitch when you can't hear what's being said?"_

"_No, Master Pieter, when it's not to your liking."_

"_So you want to listen and because you can't it's a bitch?"_

"_Well stated!"_

"_Why don't you open the window and listen?" asked Pieter._

"_What window?"_

"_This one."_

_Pieter reached for the window latch and tried to release it, but it was locked. Walker used a small jackknife he took from his pocket to pick the lock. They slid the window open. The acoustics were excellent, and they could hear Lady Hippolyte and her chief of security clearly._

"_Where are the other children?" asked Lady Hippolyte_

"_In the claudia unit facility," said Penthesilea._

"_Do we know why they took the children?"_

"_Yes, we have captured and interrogated five of them. They're looking for Pieter."_

"_Why?"_

"_Their leaders believe he has special powers."_

"_What kind of powers?"_

"_They think he communes with spirits."_

"_Seriously, a six year old boy?"_

"_They went to the desert clans to find a shaman. Apparently the clan leaders didn't want to share any of their own so they told our intruders about Pieter."_

"_What about Pieter?"_

"_They told them the story of a boy who found his way out of the rock labyrinth with the help of a spider."_

"_Why do they need a shaman?"_

"_To read a map drawn by the ancients and marked in the un-deciphered script. The woman we called Nanny Anne stole it from your library."_

"_Why is the map important?"_

"_They say it will lead them to the body of the Goddess Gaia."_

"_Gaia? You mean the earth goddess."_

"_They said, and I quote, 'therein lies true bliss'."_

"_And to think I had a map to bliss in my library. Are we dealing with a cult?"_

"_I believe we are."_

"_Damn, they're the worst."_

_Pieter turned to Walker with fear in his eyes, "Damn Walker, ain't this a bitch?"_

"_It is Master Pieter, but they're not going to get you."_

"_Drakontas won't let them hurt you, Piedy," said Tia, taking the picture of the fierce dragon from her pocket and placing it in his._

"_Thanks, Tia," Pieter said handing her back the drawing, "but Drakontas is only for you, I have Elphaba." Elphaba tapped his head as if in confirmation. Tia took his hand in hers._

"_Walker, what do you think you're doing?" said Lady Hippolyte, standing at the window._

_Walker stood at attention, "I'm sorry Lady Hippolyte, if I'd known I never would have…"_

"_And Pieter, I heard you. That's three days without desert."_

"_But you said damn."_

"_Well I then I must go without desert, too. Now close the damn window; I'll be in soon to explain matters."_

"_Yes, Ma'am."_

_Lady Hippolyte turned to Penthesilea, "They'll be expecting us to rescue the children first, and we'll let them think that's what we're doing. Send three teams of genin with instructions to surround the claudia unit facility, but tell them to do nothing until further orders. Send one team of chunin into the ventilation system to find out what's going on inside. While they believe we are reacting as expected send in a jonin team with mechanics to disable there transports. They will not get off this island."_

"_Yes, Lady Hippolyte."_

"_Quickly…quickly! I want to know who the leaders are and everything about them. I want details of the cult's canon. What kind of weapons are they carrying? And close that window! "_

_Lady Hippolyte turned to Walker and glared at him while he closed the window. _

_Walker turned to the children, "How about a game of I spy?"_

"_I can read lips," said Tia._

"_It's true; she can," agreed Pieter._

"_As much as I'd like to know what's going on, at this point, I think it's more important to obey orders."_

"_Hisabo wants to know if our transports have been immo…bil…ized. Penthesilea is nodding her head yes. Hisabo wants three transports brought to the caldera meadow and a fly over with vanships. Uh oh, now Hisabo is frowning."_

"_That's enough," said Walker, picking up Tia. "Let's play a game. You too, Master Pieter."_

"_Polli's coming," said Pieter. _

_Lady Hippolyte walked into the conference room with Phoebe at her side. She kneeled down and the children ran to her. She smiled at them and kissed each on the forehead. Standing she took their hands, walked to the table and sat down. She motioned Pieter and Tia to stand in front of her._

"_Pieter, Tia, I have to ask you to be very brave. The intruders will expect me to keep you at my side. But we must outsmart them as the boy outsmarted the pirate captain in the book we just read."_

"_How Polli?" asked Pieter._

"_I'm sending you to the sanctuary in the western oak forest with Walker. Lord Zoi has arrived, and he will meet you there. He knows all the latest pass codes. Do not answer unless he gives them properly. As I've told you, he's very tall, with blue eyes, and long white hair. He always wears a headband inscribed with leaf and acorn designs. He carries a notebook with him and writes almost constantly. He has been my friend since we were your age, and I trust him implicitly. When he arrives Walker will return to the adyton."_

"_Aren't you coming too?"_

"_No, I must stay here."_

"_No Polli, I'm staying with you," said Pieter, though he tried to contain them he felt hot tears fall. _

_Tia cried with all her heart; she went to Lady Hippolyte and hugged her waist. Lady Hippolyte put her arms out to Pieter and he joined them. She bowed her head to kiss Pieter's and came face to face with Elphaba. She laughed and whispered "You had better take care of them." Elphaba reached out with her pedipalps and touched Lady Hippolyte's cheek._

_When the crying subsided to gentle sobbing Lady Hippolyte hugged them and said, "I'll tell you a secret if you calm down."_

_They're curiosity got the better of them, and they forgot their fears and sorrows for the moment._

"_Very good, as you know I have children, grandchildren, and great-grand children."_

"_That's not a secret, Polli," said Pieter._

"_Yes but this is: of all of them you two are the smartest, bravest and dearest to me. I know you can do this, and that we will see each other again very soon."_

"_But why, Polli?" asked Pieter._

"_The woman who pretended to be Nanny Anne is a leader of the intruders. She knows a great deal about us. Though she doesn't know where the adyton is, she knows of it. I have good reason to believe she will attack us here. You must be far away when that happens."_

_Pieter looked down; his chin began to quiver. Just the thought of losing Polli was more then he could bear. But when Elphaba tapped him gently, he found new courage and hope._

"_I'll do as you ask, Polli," said Pieter._

"_Tia?" asked Lady Hippolyte._

_Tia took Pieter's hand and nodded yes._

"_Good. Let's get you ready."_

_Phoebe got their coats and began to dress them. _

"_I'll do that," said Lady Hippolyte and she gently helped them get ready. She zipped their vests and pulled up their hoods but there was a problem with Pieter's._

"_Will Elphaba be alright under your hood?"_

"_Yes."_

_Lady Hippolyte pulled the hood up. Elphaba stared at her from underneath with an oddly comforting expression. She went through their backpacks and checked the contents. She pulled the small modified air gun from Pieter's backpack and loaded it, putting the extra pellets in his vest. She did the same for Tia. She checked their knives and replaced them. Confident that all was in order, she took their hands, and they walked to the west entrance of the adyton. Walker opened the door to the tunnel and disappeared into it. _

"_It's clear," he said walking back to them._

"_Promise me you will stay safe," said Lady Hippolyte._

"_I promise, but you must promise, too," said Pieter._

"_I promise. What about you, Tia?"_

_Tia nodded. _

"_Good, now go along with Walker."_

_Pieter hugged her and took Tia's hand. He turned and ran to Walker. _

"_You two up for a run?" asked Walker._

"_Yes," whispered Pieter. _

_The three ran the western tunnel. It was night when they came to the exit that dropped them on the little used trail to the western oak forest. The air was bracing and there was a breeze rattling through the colored autumn leaves. An owl hooted and Tia squeezed Pieter's hand._

"_Here eat these bilberries; they'll help your night vision. We can't risk a flashlight," said Walker._

_Pieter and Tia were experienced with night hiking. Lady Hippolyte had insisted they be prepared. They walked on quietly following Walker. They had been on the trail twenty minutes and were close to entering the sanctuary when they heard an explosion followed by gunfire. Walker ran back down the trail with Pieter and Tia close behind. They reached a switch back with a rocky overhang that afforded a wide view down the mountain. They watched as below and to the east a fierce firefight raged._

"_Is that the adyton?" whispered Pieter._

"_I do…_

Alex stopped writing for the light gradually faded as the battery to his signal light died. He got up and walked to the window. Opening it, he breathed in the frosty night air. He would be happy to go home to Jiguzigu for Ostara. He hadn't been to the sanctuary in the western oak forest in quite a while. Maybe he would camp there for an overnight. Perhaps with Yukino?

He walked to his desk and picked up his alarm clock. Zero two hundred …had he really been writing for three hours? He'd had no idea it would take so long to tell this story. Alex set the alarm for zero seven hundred. He'd write more then.

* * *

The poem that Alex and Yukino recite to one another is borrowed with minor changes from "To make a prairie" by Emily Dickenson. I've posted it on my profile page for those who are interested.

I imagined parts of "Proseychi for Lord Orpheus" to the music – "Because I want to Kill Myself" by Sculpted Cold. It's very beautiful and uplifting in spite of its name.

* The violin piece Alex plays in his quarters is Violin Concerto in D, Op.35 by Erich Wolfgang Korngold.


	8. The Inspection and the Rainbow

**12 Perpatima, 3027  
Anatoray Military Academy**

**Alex Rowe's Quarters  
0645 Hours**

Keeping watch on the stars, the little one plummeted through the air from a great height. His tiny hands reached out to touch the clouds, and as the mist slipped through his fingers, he laughed the hearty deep chuckle of a baby discovering the world. He grew as he fell progressing through the various stages of childhood. Once a toddler, he turned over so that he descended facing the ground, examining with fascination the contours of the land as they became visible. He saw a deep, x-shaped crack in the rocky mountainous terrain below. He spread his arms and legs to mimic the shape. And it was upon the x that he landed.

He'd grown out of toddlerhood and was now a young child of four. He ran along the sacred way toward a huge building made of limestone blocks surrounded on all four sides by a colonnade. Entering the building he found his way to the Oracle of Pythia's sanctuary. He walked down a long hall and into her vestibule; where he sat down on a narrow rustic bench to wait. The air was heavy with an intensely sweet but pleasant aroma that he associated with death.

"What is your question, Alex?" asked the Oracle's intermediary, a tall figure shrouded in a gray hooded cape.

"I have none," Alex replied.

"The Oracle says you do. She is never wrong."

"I want to leave."

"You cannot."

"Why?"

"You know why. You must ask the question."

He cried. Who was the Oracle that she could answer questions about him?

"Ask!" said the intermediary.

"Who is the Oracle?"

"You know that is not the question, but I will answer it. It doesn't matter who she is."

"Why should I believe her?"

"You know why; the Dual-God speaks through her. Ask!"

"No!"

"Though you will not ask, the Dual-God sends a message -- very unusual."

"I don't want to hear it."

"You shun the words of the Dual-God?"

"How do I know they are his words?"

"Because the oracle speaks them."

"That's not proof."

"You must listen."

"No!"

"The Pythia speaks--- Tekton, you answer a higher calling, but you pay a heavy price…unless…"

"Stop…no more…"

"Tekton…"

"Don't call me that."

"Listen…The tekton answers a higher calling. But he pays a heavy price unless he finds what he has lost…."

"No!"

"You must …listen," said the intermediary transforming into a beautiful dark-haired woman, "With this treasure he will have the power to break fate and then…"

"Stop, please," cried Alex, falling to his knees.

The woman knelt down, "Do not cry, Tekton, there is hope. But you must listen and heed."

Alex looked into her lovely opalescent eyes and felt comforted. But then he swayed; the odor swirled around him. The smell was so strong, he believed he was suffocating. He fell into the depths. He saw war, death, famine--- great suffering--- and then finally Alex woke up, sitting up abruptly, sweating, his breathe rapid.

Alex pulled the blankets over his head; he hated this dream. It followed him like the Furies follow the guilty. He tried to stop the memories of the Oracle of Pythia's Temple, but they flooded him. If only Polli had never taken him to the Dual-God's Sanctuary. Though he tried, he could never remember what led to the audience with the oracle. Why had he dreamed of it again now?

After the Oracle's servants had revived him, Polli had kissed his hand and helped him stand. They had walked silently back to their quarters, but Polli cried. It was the first time he had seen her tears. It was years before he allowed her to tell him the entire prophecy. "With this treasure he will have the power break fate and then …"

The sudden ringing of his alarm clock startled him. But something about the everydayness of the sound broke the spell of the dream, and Alex leaped out of bed. His personal journal fell to the floor. Sitting down, he read some of his last entry. He'd meant to finish it this morning, but he felt claustrophobic. The outdoors pulled him, and throwing on his workout clothes, he climbed out the window.

Alex waded through the tall grass that skirted the back of Barracks H, trying to clear his mind of the Oracle's message. He prayed those were not the Dual-God's words.

The morning air was brilliantly clear and Alex breathed deeply. As the world teetered on the threshold of spring a few songbirds called to prospective mates. The winter had produced little rain and no snow so the greening had not taken place. His eyes hungered for spring, and he said a small prayer for rain.

Alex made his way to the parade ground trail and took the path that led to the upper meadow and forest park beyond. The path through the forest park was hilly and he ran it hard, careening up and down its innumerable sandy twists and turns. He made the sharp right that led to a small arched footbridge which crossed the dry riverbed. He saw someone on his right in the tall grass. Whoever it was called to him, but determined to protect his solitude, he kept running. One half mile down the trail he turned around. When he reached the bridge he scanned the area, but seeing no one he started back up the trail.

"Hey, Row," called Ensign Sasha Karpov, a fellow cadet from Barracks H.

"Karpov?"

"Over here," said Karpov, trying to shout in a whisper.

Alex turned in the direction of the voice. Dressed to camouflage himself, Karpov sat in the high yellow grass; he blended perfectly. He motioned Alex to join him, but held his finger to his lips, signaling for quiet. Alex walked as silently as he could through the tall dry grass to Karpov's location and kneeled down next to him. Kapov held a pair of binoculars, and a book lay open on his lap.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex.

"Look," said Karpov, handing him the binoculars, and pointing to the south.

Alex saw a few water fowl floating in several small pools of water that dotted the mostly dry riverbed.

"I don't see anything but a few ducks."

"That's the point. This is a breeding ground. It should be overflowing with migratory water birds."

"This place?"

"Look at the illustration."

Alex perused the book Karpov handed him. It was beautiful – a journal, really, by a true artist. The illustration was a hand drawn two page spread, showing many kinds of water fowl, some flying in flocks, others floating on the water or walking along the banks of a lush, tree-lined waterway. Alex turned the pages to find the author had made charming yet accurate drawings of both the male and female of each species. There were detailed notes on their feeding, mating and nesting habits along with drawings of their offspring.

"Are you sure this is the same place?" asked Alex.

"I am. I checked the coordinates."

"Let's walk the riverbed toward the source."

"Why?"

"We may find something to explain this."

They climbed down to the sandy riverbed and walked up river. As their altitude increased the pools of water were larger and deeper. Karpov took water samples and placed them in his pack. In a small pool by a clump of cattails, Alex found some beautiful salamanders: black with yellow dots. He put his finger down and sang quietly as one of them climbed on.

"Are you the leader?" Alex asked the salamander. It stared at him with deep black eyes and unfurled its sticky tongue touching his hand. Then it let go and wriggled up his sleeve, perching on his shoulder.

"How did you do that?" asked Karpov.

"Do what?" asked Alex standing and continuing up the riverbed.

"Get that salamander to climb on your shoulder."

"I didn't do any thing; she chose to accompany me."

"Seriously, Row."

"Where did you get this book?" asked Alex.

"From the Sub-Rosa Archive."

"What is that? I've never heard of it."

"It's a storage annex for the libraries. It contains old books and personal research by past students and teachers. There are other documents as well, some are very ancient."

"Where is it?"

"In the old watchtower."

"How did you get access to it?"

"Do you remember when my frog breeding experiment went awry? I was given extra duty. I had to help move and catalog documents from the main library to the archive."

Indeed, Alex did remember; there had been tiny frogs everywhere.

"Can anyone use it?" asked Alex.

"Well, the rule is that you have to have a teacher's permission, but they never give it as far as I can tell. It only seems to be available to visiting scholars of high rank."

"How did you get this book?"

"I, um, borrowed it."

"You just walked in and borrowed it."

"Not exactly…that salamander is staring at me."

"She's curious, too."

"This is confidential, Row."

"I'll keep it to myself."

"I made a copy of the key. I go in during off hours and look through the natural history archive."

"Will you take me with you?"

"Why do you want to go?"

"I'm interested in the ancients, especially the un-deciphered script."

"Alright, but you have to tell me how you caught that salamander."

"You wouldn't believe me, besides I didn't catch her. She's tagging along out of curiosity. She's studying you."

"If it wasn't so patently absurd, I'd believe you. She hasn't taken her eyes off me."

"She's a very astute judge of character."

"How do you know it's female?"

"Her name is Water Lily. I assume that's a female name."

"You're making this up."

"No, I'm not."

"Come on how did you catch her?"

"She doesn't want me to tell you."

"Why? … Stop that -- now you've got me asking you what a salamander's thinking."

"She says last fall she saw you catch a butterfly and suffocate it. Then you pierced the creature's heart with the longest stinger she has ever seen. She must mean a pin. By the way, the butterfly's name was Lucy, and they were the very best of friends. She adds that after studying you she realizes your horrific acts were done out of ignorance, not malice."

"Row! Cut it out!"

"I apologize, but interspecies translation is difficult. "

"You're scaring me."

"There's no reason to fear. Why would a tiny salamander scare you?"

"It's not the salamander that's scary."

They could walk no farther. The way was blocked by what would have been a waterfall if there had been water. Alex looked up. In order to continue they would have to ascend the rocky cliff.

"Let's climb it," said Alex. "We might find water at a higher altitude."

"Yes, that's possible, and if there is water higher up birds could be nesting there. But it will be colder at higher altitudes, how will that affect their eggs? Plus the air is thinner and the eggs will be subject to types of radiation that are filtered out in low lying areas. What will that do?"

"Good questions."

"I wonder; could someone have dammed the river?"

"Let's find out."

Alex had climbed eight feet up the dry rocks of the old waterfall when it started to rain.

"Hey Row, it's getting slippery. I don't think it's safe without climbing gear," shouted Karpov from five feet below.

"Are you giving up?"

"No, let's come back with equipment. Wednesday's an abbreviated day; we can climb it after lunch."

"Agreed."

Alex climbed down the rocks, jumping the last two feet to the dry riverbed. It was raining steadily by the time they reached the salamander's watery home. Alex walked over to the clump of cattails that marked the site and knelt down putting his finger to his shoulder, Water Lily climbed on.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Water Lily," he chanted, as he lowered her to the water. She swam away and then turned, staring at him with her black mysterious eyes. With one last glance, she dove under the water and disappeared.

"You're not going to keep her?"

"She's not mine to keep. We'd better get going."

It was raining hard when they climbed the river bank and walked to the path that led to the bridge.

"You'd better protect that book," said Alex.

"Right," said Karpov stuffing it under his shirt.

"Hey! Row! Karpov!" Ensign Julian Whelan beckoned them from the edge of the trees. "Over here! Hurry up!" he shouted.

Alex and Karpov ran the muddy trail to where he stood.

"What's going on?" asked Karpov.

"A surprise inspection."

"How can it be a surprise? You're standing here telling us about it," asked Karpov.

"Wolf got a warning."

"From who?" asked Alex.

"Unknown."

"When?" asked Alex.

"Twelve hundred."

"That's not like Moody, calling a Sunday inspection. Or any inspection really," said Karpov.

"Wolf has intelligence -- Moody left for the capital at ten hundred. You know what that means."

Alex and Karpov shared a look of trepidation. Commander Moody was the latest in the long list of Barracks H commandants. When the cadets heard that he had been assigned to the position at mid-term, they were ecstatic. And Moody had not disappointed, he worked relentlessly to improve conditions. There was also an added benefit; he was extremely lenient. However, because nothing is ever free, there was a down side. Moody's assistant was Sub-Commander Dieter Meister, his complete opposite. No doubt, Meister had been waiting for just such an opportunity.

"What time is it now?" asked Alex.

"Ten-thirty," said Karpov, checking his watch.

"Let's move," said Alex, and he took off running through the pouring rain, the other two cadets racing to catch up with him. When Alex reached Barracks H, he entered through the common room. Several cadets cleaned it with manic energy.

"Hey, take off your shoes! I just cleaned the floor!" shouted Junior Lieutenant Nomiki Yarrow.

"Sorry. Where's Wolf?" asked Alex peeling off his running shoes.

"He's in his quarters," said Ensign Nell Armstrong.

"Thanks, Armstrong."

Whelan and Karpov came crashing through the door. They stood for a moment dripping wet. Then both bent, holding their sides, trying to catch their breath.

"Gods, Row," said Whelan between breathes, "have you considered going out for track?"

"What is wrong with you, people? Stop dripping on the damn floor! I just cleaned it," shouted Yarrow.

"What's up Yarrow? Looking for the best little homemaker award?" asked Whelan, pursing his lips comically while prancing around pretending to mop the floor.

"You are dead, Whelan," said Yarrow, pointing the mop handle at him ominously.

"Can it! The lot of you! We've no time to fight among ourselves!" shouted Junior Lieutenant Kori Kosta. "Ensign Row, your quarters are a mess. Get to it. Ensign Karpov, I don't know what you're growing in the kitchen, but get rid of it."

"But Junior Lieutenant Kosta, it's a marine biology assignment. I have permission from Commander Moody."

"Is it in writing?"

"Yes."

"Well, neaten up that -- what ever it is -- and tape the permission letter next to it. Whelan, gather all of the wolf pack's remaining illegal paraphernalia and take it to Pelletier. He's waiting for you at vanship hanger 3. "

"Junior Lieutenant Kosta, may I have a word with you," asked Alex.

"Yes, but make it fast."

Alex approached her, "What about the maps and contraband from the Barracks A operation?"

"Taken care of."

"And the party documents?"

"That, too. Gods Row, you need a shower."

"But I've missed the hour."

"The water's on. Clean up first, then clean your quarters, you too, Karpov. We assemble in the common room at eleven forty-five. Be on time."

"Kosta, one last thing, Karpov has a book or possibly multiple books from the Sub-Rosa Archive."

"The what?"

"They're not legal. Better make sure they're hidden."

"Duly noted. Thanks, Row."

The next hour rushed by, but Alex managed to shower, clean his quarters, and make it to assembly on time. Wolf stood before them. He paced back and forth, his hands behind his back, and a grimace on his face.

Wolf began, "We all know that Sub-Commander Meister is a complete --"

"--dick?" interrupted Whelan.

"I suppose that is the appropriate word, but I would add, he's an appendage with delusions of grandeur," replied Wolf, after the laughter had died down. "He will, no doubt, go out of his way to find something wrong. There's a strong possibility he will interrogate each of us separately in order to get us to betray one another. Therefore, you will give him only your name, rank, and student identification number. Under no conditions are you to say anymore, unless I say so. Ensign Packard, do you understand?"

"Yes, but I don't remember my student identification number."

"Then make one up. They consist of six digits."

"Digits?"

"Junior Lieutenant Pelletier, you'd better help him. I will exercise my right to be present at the questioning of each of you. If a question is asked that I believe you should answer, I will nod. Do not answer any questions about the raid on Barracks A, our meeting last night, or our party. Does everyone understand? "

"Yes, Sir," shouted the cadets.

"He's coming," said Kosta, who was standing with her back to the wall looking sidelong out the window. "Oh Gods, he's got that weasel, Uriah Truckler, with him. There are ten cadets, too; they're wearing MP gear. What's that about?"

"Everyone, act casual," shouted Wolf.

The cadets took there positions, sitting around the common room looking nonchalant. Wolf went to the door and waited. There was a knock. Wolf counted to twenty then opened the door.

Sub-Commander Dieter Meister stood on the stairway. And by the look of him there wasn't a piece of gold braid left in Anatoray. His assistant Lieutenant Uriah Truckler waited at his right side holding a large umbrella over Meister's head.

"You idiot," shouted Meister, "my left epaulet is getting drenched." Meister pulled the umbrella closer, exposing Truckler's head to the water pouring off the roof. Truckler was soaked in seconds.

"Sub-Commander Meister, Lieutenant Truckler, what a surprise. Please, come in. To what do we owe this visit?" asked Wolf.

Meister entered the barracks. He turned dramatically and scanned the common room as the downy white feathers that covered the top of his chapeau-de-bras fluttered and flew, causing a few cadets to sneeze. A bedraggled Truckler followed him.

"You are Junior Lieutenant Wolf the prefect, I believe," said Meister.

"Yes Sir."

"How convenient, Junior Lieutenant Wolf, I am here to conduct an inspection and search of the premises."

"Search? But Sir, Commander Moody is the officer in charge."

"Commander Moody has been called to the capital, forced resignation, no doubt. The man's entirely too lenient. There is no question that I will be promoted to Barracks H commandant. Your days of ease are over. Call the cadets to attention, immediately, and do not question my orders."

The denizens of Hades had not missed a word of this. Looks of doubt spread surreptitiously among the cadets. Alex did not believe it. Moody was a decorated war hero and a strategic and tactical genius. Besides, Anatoray couldn't afford to force anyone out of the military hence this idiot standing in front of them.

"Attention!" shouted Wolf.

The cadets stood and saluted Sub-Commander Meister as he unfastened the twenty highly polished brass buttons of his elaborately decorated overcoat.

"At ease," said Meister removing the very damp, fur-lined coat and throwing it at Truckler, "Barracks H cadets, line up against the wall in two rows on the left side of the common room. There will be no talking. I will inspect the barracks, and then the MPs under the command of Lieutenant Truckler will search the barracks for stolen property."

The cadets looked to each other for reassurance as they obeyed the order to line up. Kosta took charge, ordering the Ensigns to the back row and the Junior Lieutenants in the front.

"Moody would never agree to a search. It can't be legal," Alex whispered, as he walked past Kosta.

"Indeed, thankfully, Wolf is our resident expert on the rules," she whispered. Reassured the other cadets nodded their heads.

"I said no conversing," said Sub-Commander Dieter Meister, "Now, where was I Lieutenant Truckler? And hang up my overcoat; you're getting it soaked."

"Inspection and search, Sir," shouted Truckler, who seemed to believe it was appropriate to stomp his foot on the floor whenever he said sir.

"Sir, searches are not lawful without the proper warrants," said Wolf.

"Are you questioning my orders again?"

"No Sir, I am simply stating facts. According to the Code of Military Justice, Article Twenty-one dash seven, Section A. Searches of any barracks may be conducted only with the consent of the commandant general, who will issue a warrant pursuant to proof of probable cause. Further Section C of the same article states that said warrant must specifically identify the particular person or place to be searched and the item or items to be seized."

"Junior Lieutenant Wolf, have you something to hide?"

"No Sir."

"Then why would you obstruct a search?"

"But, Sir, as officers we are sworn to uphold the rule of law."

"The rule of law? Who taught you that? Moody?"

"Yes, Sir. And my father as well."

"Your father?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Your father was Commander Emerson Wolf?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, that is nothing to proud of."

"Sir?"

"The man was a coward; he led his men to certain death."

"That is not true. My father is an honored war hero. He received a state funeral with full military honors."

"You are questioning me again, Wolf. I am the law here, and what I say is true, is true. Now you will repeat after me. My father was a coward."

"I will not, Sir."

"Leiutenant Truckler, put Junior Lieutenant Wolf under arrest."

"Arrest?" the cadets murmured in unison.

"Silence!" shouted Truckler, "Sub-Commander Meister is to be obeyed without question."

Alex forced his way through the front line, but Kosta caught his arm. He tried to shake her off, but she held him tightly. He turned an angry glare on her, but she nodded to the door where Junior Lieutenant Euris Bassianus observed the spectacle. In the turmoil she had slipped Alex' mind; he had invited her to study with him. Her expression was a combination of anger and astonishment. Alex went back to his position and tried to suppress a smirk.

"Well, does anyone else want to protest?" asked Meister, who had not noticed Euris.

Ensign Roland Packard raised his hand. Everyone froze in fear. Alex and Kosta exchanged a look extreme concern.

"You are Ensign Roland Packard, commonly referred to as the village idiot. Are you not? What do you have to say?" asked Meister.

Alex progressed from fear regarding what Packard might blurt out to barely contained fury at Meister. Meister would pay for this. Considering what to do, Alex scanned the room. Euris was glaring at him. She signaled him to get control of himself. It took all his will but he began the mantra._ I shall delay retribution. I shall strike when the time is right. I shall not fight … _

"How can you arrest Wolf? Are you a police officer?" asked Packard.

Alex could not suppress a smile; Packard's question was pretty astute.

"I can do as I wish, since I am in charge," said Meister with glee, and he turned one hundred eighty degrees on his heels only to come face to face with Euris. His expression dropped, "Junior Lieutenant Bassianus, what are you doing here?"

"Sub-Commander Meister," said Euris with utter disdain, "I don't believe I have to answer that. This is a military academy not a police state."

"You are of course correct, my dear, you do not have to answer," said Meister.

Alex looked at him with disgust; what a sycophant. However, he found Euris' tough stance intriguing.

"I shall tell you of my own free will," said Euris, looking at her nails. "I'm here for advanced calculus study group. And please do not refer to me as 'your dear'!"

"Yes, of course, Junior Lieutenant Bassianus, no offence intended. My sincere apologies, but you can't be serious, studying calculus with this lot."

"What do you mean -- this lot; three of these cadets are in advanced calculus. You should know this. You are their assistant commandant. "

"I'm sure you're correct, and I again apologize for my ignorance on the accomplishments of these cadets. However, they are not available this afternoon."

"Why?"

"Inspection."

"That shouldn't take long; I'll wait."

"But we are having a barracks meeting as well. You cannot stay."

"Why?"

"It's for Barracks H members only."

"I see. Why are those cadets waiting outside wearing military police equipment? By the way, they're getting soaked."

"We are conducting a simulation. Now run along, my dear."

Euris glared at Meister.

"Excuse me, Junior Lieutenant Bassianus," Meister corrected himself.

"This is very disappointing. I need Ensign Row's help. Would you spare him?"

Alex tried to gain her attention. There was no way he would leave his fellow cadets.

"Ensign Row? That trouble maker? You know my dear, er, excuse me, Junior Lieutenant, Ensign Row is the only cadet ever to fail my course, 'Felicitous Parlor Discourse and Mannerly Behavior for the Chivalrous Cadet'. It's hard to believe he's very bright."

Alex hung his head; several Junior Lieutenants turned to him with questioning expressions. Takeda leaned over and whispered, "I'd love to hear how you managed that."

"He happens to be very good at math…and other things," said Euris, turning to Alex and winking.

Ensigns Julian Whalen and Baltazar Zelasko slapped Alex on the back. The same Junior Lieutenants now gave him thumbs up. Alex wondered if he and Euris were going too far with the deception that they were a couple.

"Ensign Row is under investigation along with several other cadets. You will have to make due without him."

"Under investigation? I thought this was an inspection and simulation."

"Well truth be told, it has come to my attention that there have been thefts committed at the academy. Barracks H has come under suspicion. I will get credit for cleaning out this nest of vipers."

"Why Barracks H? Why not B or C or A? It's very odd that you do not believe in your own cadets. And if they are thieves won't that reflect badly on you?"

Sub-Commander Deiter Meister stared at Euris in consternation. Alex looked down and smiled to himself. Euris really was formidable. Scanning the room, he noticed the other cadets were watching her too, admiration clearly visible on their faces. And Lieutenant Uriah Truckler looked positively smitten.

"Lieutenant Truckler, when we discussed this, you never mentioned the possibility of a bad reflection," said Meister, walking over to Truckler and glaring at him.

"Bad reflection, Sir?"

"Yes, you idiot, bad reflection."

"I don't know what you mean, Sir?"

"Well that is obvious!"

"Sub-Commander Meister, if I fail calculus my father will be very unhappy. When will Ensign Row and the others be available to study?"

"I don't know."

"Fine, I'll check back in a little while; after the new academy commandant general, Commander Moody returns," said Euris, and she left not waiting for a reply. Alex could see her through the window. She didn't bother with an umbrella, but took off running. She really was very fast.

"Commander Moody is the new academy commandant general?!" said Meister.

Lined up against the left wall, the denizens of Hades cheered, waving their fists in the air. Sub-Commander Dieter Meister was completely flummoxed.

"Come to attention!" shouted Lieutenant Truckler, but no one listened.

Junior Lieutenant Wolf walked over to Meister and spoke to him. Alex watched Wolf take Meister by the elbow and turn him away from the cadets many of whom were making rude gestures at Meister. Truckler tramped about in a frenzy stomping his foot and shouting, but no one listened to him. After a few moments Wolf walked toward them; he winked then smiled.

"Cadets of Barracks H stand at attention," shouted Wolf. "The Sub-Commander has something to say."

"Cadets, I am pleased to announce that you have passed today's simulation with flying colors. Junior Lieutenant Wolf is absolutely correct as to how and when a search may be conducted. He is to be commended for his knowledge of the Code of Military Justice. Also, I regret that the test required impugning his father's reputation. Please ignore my remarks. Further, excuse my comments about your reputations; I can see that you are all upstanding, excellent cadets. Let's keep this to ourselves. I will conduct the inspection now and be on my way."

"May I escort you, Sir," said Wolf.

"Yes, that would be fine. But first, Lieutenant Truckler, please come here."

Meister whispered something to Truckler and then escorted by Wolf entered the living quarters while Truckler went outside. Relieved, the cadets talked among themselves. Alex went to the window and watched Truckler dismiss ten very wet and angry cadets, who seemed to be telling him off. Truckler stood with his head down for a moment and then came back to the barracks.

"Truckler's coming back," said Alex.

"Hey Row," said Whalen, "you _are_ inviting the lovely Junior Lieutenant Bassianus? She saved our butts today."

"Shut up, Whalen," said Kosta, "Are you trying to get us caught?"

Alex had already invited Euris, and he hoped she would bring Yukino. But how would Yukino react to the charade he and Euris were carrying on? She'd play along with it; jealousy was just not in her repertoire. She'd ignore him, flirting with everybody else. Yukino knew how he felt about her, yet she stayed just out of his reach. Thinking about it broke his heart.

Wolf led Sub-Commander Dieter Meister back into the common room. They crossed it and went into the kitchen.

Meister gasped, "What is that?"

"Ensign Karpov," called Wolf, "Please come in here and explain your experiment to Sub-Commander Meister."

Sub-Commander Meister emerged from the kitchen shaken. "I don't think you should have that around food. Move it to the washroom."

"Yes, Sir." said Karpov.

Most of the cadets thought this very good advice. Wolf called them to attention again and Sub-Commander Meister spoke.

"The barracks is in very good condition. You have passed inspection with flying colors. Please remember to keep the simulation to yourselves. Come Lieutenant Truckler, you have paperwork to prepare on the inspection. Good Afternoon."

Truckler helped Meister into his Byzantine coat and they left.

"Three cheers for Wolf," said Kosta and everyone shouted enthusiastically. The wolf pack chanted loudly, "Wolf! Wolf! Wolf!"

Wolf held his hands up for quiet, saying, "I was so nervous. I made an error on Article Twenty-one dash seven; I believe it is actually Twenty-one dash five. But he never caught the mistake, so I kept it to myself."

"Well done Wolf," said Junior Lieutenant Jin Takeda.

"We certainly owe a debt of gratitude to Junior Lieutenant Bassianus," said Wolf looking to Alex. Alex nodded.

"Hey, Row," said Pelletier, "Sometime, you must grace us with the account of how you failed Meister's class."

Alex smiled and nodded his assent, but as soon as he could he slipped away, walking dejectedly to his quarters. He was unaccustomed to a room this neat. The sterility of it depressed him, and he threw himself on the bed in despair. Staring at the ceiling, he thought about Yukino. Would he ever be alone with her again? Did she even want to be alone with him? What was the point of this? She either cared for him still or she didn't. It was out of his control.

Alex got up and went to his closet. He had thrown everything that cluttered his room in there. Looking for his violin, he moved an armload of books to the floor beside his bed. He went back and continuing his search, found his long unused chess board and pieces. He'd set those out in the common room. Where was his violin? Oh yes, he remembered --the top shelf. He reached up and pulled it down.

Alex trudged to his desk and continued work on the song _Proseychi__ for Lord Orpheus. _He added the fourth and fifth verse then part of the sixth. Crossed out most it and tried again. Frustrated he turned to the music.

_Though torn asunder  
Time and again, even so,  
Orpheus returns eternally,  
Only to lose his Eurydice._

_And grateful are we,  
Who benefit from his love.  
For his gifts, music and poetry,  
Make the unbearable, endurable._

_And beholden to him in return we pray:  
Let him be restored to his rightful place,  
As the consort of the Goddess._

_When She retires to the underworld,  
Let it be he, who, through his dismemberment,  
Fearlessly seeks Her in the darkness._

_And when he finds Her deep in life renewing dream,  
Let him reassemble, through his magian art  
And with his enchanted song coax Her to awaken._

_Let them walk side-by-side up the cavern path…_

He played and sang the first two stanzas several times. Making notes in his journal of possible changes in the wording; there were at least three versions of each stanza. Loosing focus, he took up his violin and improvised on an old melody as he walked over to the window. The rain had lessened, and the sun broke through clouds. Then very gradually a rainbow appeared. Alex had read of them, but this was the first time he had ever seen a real one.

"What's that you're playing, Row?" said Euris, walking into the room.

Alex stopped playing, but continued to stare out the window. "Nothing."

"It's both melancholy and uplifting at the same time. It's lovely."

"Thank you," he said smiling at her. "Hurry over here or you'll miss it."

Looking at him quizzically, Euris walked quickly to the window. "What? I don't see anything."

Alex put hands on her shoulders and steered her in the direction of the rainbow. She sighed when she saw the multi-colored arch. "We've got to tell the others," she said, not taking her eyes off it.

"Yes," said Alex, continuing to view it. He did not remove his hands and she leaned, resting against him.

"Hey," said Takeda, "what are you looking at?"

"You've got to see this," said Euris.

Takeda went to the window, "A rainbow. It's magnificent. We'd better tell the others." But nobody moved.

"I'll do it," said Alex and pulling himself away with great effort, he sped to the common room.

"Everyone, outside, look toward the east, hurry or you'll miss it," he shouted, throwing open the double doors and rushing out. The cadets followed him. It had not faded in fact it was brighter, and everyone watched it in stunned silence.

"What an incredible phenomenon," said Karpov.

To their amazement a smaller rainbow with colors reversed formed within the one they viewed and they gasped in unison.

"If only I had a camera," said Karpov, "you know a rainbow can only be seen when the viewer is between the sun and the rain. The rain acts as a prism…"

"Jeez, Karpov! Do you have to explain everything?" said Kosta.

"I prefer to, yes."

Slowly the smaller rainbow faded, and then the larger one disappeared as well. The cadets returned to the barracks, their heads down in contemplation. Gazing at the rainbows had freed their minds of the events of the afternoon. They walked quietly to their quarters with a sense of awe and contentment, hoping this was an omen of better times to come.

On his way back to his quarters Alex stopped at Wolf's door. Wolf sat with his back to the door tilting back in his chair, resting his boots on his desk. He folded his arms behind his head and stared out his window. After a few minutes Alex coughed diplomatically.

"Why don't you just knock on the door, Row?" said Wolf.

"It's simple etiquette. I've come to see you uninvited."

"Oh," said Wolf smiling. "I guess my ignorance is showing. Come in."

"I apologize; it was not my intent to make you feel ignorant."

"Forget it. What's up?"

"May I ask what you said to Meister this afternoon?"

"You may. I explained to him why it was in his best interest to present Barracks H in a positive light and how he could recast his remarks so no one would know his true intentions. I also promised him that we would keep this to ourselves."

"He'll probably be named Barracks H commandant. We'll have leverage if we can keep it quiet," said Alex.

"Yes, and we'll need it with him. Will you bring this to Junior Lieutenant Bassianus' attention?"

"Yes. Do you think everyone understands the importance of silence?" asked Alex.

"Probably not, I'll bring it up tonight at the meeting."

"What about the MPs?"

"Truckler took the blame for that. He told them he'd misunderstood Meister's orders. That it was all a simulation and they should have been dismissed much sooner."

"Ah, no wonder they were cursing him out."

"You observed him?"

"Would you ever ask a subordinate to do such a thing?"

"I hope not."

"Would Truckler have had recourse?"

"What do you mean?"

"To refuse to take the blame."

"Yes, actually, Article Thirty-eight dash three, Section D of the Code of Military Justice**,** states that such a request is illegal."

"More leverage."

"Good point, Row. Very devious."

"Who was your source?"

"Source?"

"How did you find out about the inspection?"

"That's highly classified. You'd have to be named prefect to find out."

"Hey, Row, we're waiting in your quarters," said Kosta, standing in the doorway.

"Thanks, Wolf."

"Later."

Alex and Kosta walked to his quarters.

"That rainbow was spectacular," said Kosta, "and it couldn't have happened at a more auspicious time."

Alex thought for a moment than turned to her with a smile, "I suppose you're right. You know, rainbows are said to be the necklace of the great Mother-Goddess—a gift from her consort."

"What a wonderful story. Where did you learn that?"

"From a book on the ancient goddess religion. Or maybe I just made it up."

"Row?"

They entered his room where Takeda and Euris sat on the floor working on their calculus problems.

"Where have you been, Row?" asked Euris.

Ignoring her, Alex walked to his desk, got his calculus book and notebook, and joined them on the floor.

"How many problems have you got done, Row?" asked Kosta.

"None."

"But class is tomorrow morning."

"So?"

"This lesson was difficult. I was only able to do three problems and I've worked on them everyday for hours."

"I usually get up early and do them before class," said Alex.

"All of them?" asked Takeda.

"Last week I only had time for seven. I had to finish the other three during breakfast," replied Alex.

"You're not serious?" asked Euris.

"Why would I make up such a thing, Bassianus?"

"What's your grade in calculus?" asked Takeda.

"I don't know."

"How many problems do you get correct?" asked Euris.

"All of them--mostly. Sometimes Sub-Commander Basher subtracts a couple of points for arithmetic errors."

Alex had been searching through his book for the correct page. He looked up to find the others staring at him.

"What?"

"It looks like we've found the right person to study with," said Takeda. The other two cadets agreed. And they settled down to study rotational volumes of ellipses.

Two hours later, Alex had finished the problems. He'd been interrupted innumerable times by the other cadets who sought instruction.

"Thanks, Row," said Takeda, getting up to leave.

"No problem."

"Hey Row, have you studied this before?" asked Kosta.

"Some of it. My great-grandmother hired very good tutors."

You studied at home?"

"Mostly."

"You should ask him about his three months at Grimsley Royal Primary Academy," interrupted Euris.

"Bassianus!" hissed Alex.

"Grimsley? I went there. I thought your name was familiar. You were the boy who caused all the trouble with that dreadful headmaster," said Kosta.

"I prefer not to discuss Grimsley."

"No problem, but I've always admired that kid. Well, interesting. Thanks, Row," said Kosta, gathering up her books. "I need to go over a few things with you before the meeting tonight, but it can wait until after dinner."

Alex frowned at Euris.

"Sorry, Row," said Euris, looking truly contrite.

"Come on. I owe you lunch, Bassianus, and it's supper time. Are you hungry?" asked Alex, relenting.

"Starved."

"I'll prepare something. We can eat in my room."

On their way to the kitchen, they walked through the common room, where Pelletier directed Packard, Whalen, Zelasko, Takeda and Wolf as they tried to maneuver an upright piano up the steps and into the common room.

"Row, we could use some help."

They had placed a ramp on the stairs and strapped dollies under the piano at either end. Alex pulled and they rolled it into the common room.

"Where do you want it?" asked Pelletier.

"Where should the band set up?" Alex asked, opening the keyboard lid and playing scales on it.

"Row, stay focused. We need Kosta," said Wolf, "Packard, go find her."

"I can help," said Euris, walking around surveying the room, "it would be best if you had a platform for the band. But since you don't, I'd put them in that corner on the left farthest from the door."

"What do you think, Kosta?" asked Wolf.

"Yes, that's what I would say," agreed Kosta, who was out of breathe, "Packard, I thought you said this was an emergency."

"Well, it is, if you're the ones moving the piano," replied Packard.

"Where did you get a piano?" asked Euris.

"That's classified," said Pelletier, "Ok let's move it to the corner. I have to get the ramp and dollies back to the vanship hanger."

"Junior Lieutenant Bassianus, would you be willing to help me layout the floor plan for the party?" asked Kosta.

"Just Bassianus, please; I'd be happy to. It seems supper's on hold. Row is completely infatuated with the piano."

Alex looked at her vaguely, "I won't be long. I just want to see if it needs tuning."

Alex sat down and played an old piece called the 'Children's Corner', while Euris and Kosta made a floor plan for the party.

Pleased with the quality of the piano, Alex finished playing. He pushed the bench back searching the common room for Euris and Kosta only to discover he had an audience. Some cadets applauded and some howled. Alex stood, turned to face them and holding the side of the piano, bowed as his piano teacher had taught him.

"You really have to join the orchestra. That was fantastic, Row. How many instruments do you play?" asked Wolf.

Euris cut in, "He can play most anything, even drums. He always could. If things were different he would have been a musician."

"Bassianus, can you keep nothing to yourself?" said Alex.

"Sorry, Row."

"Hey, Row, are you ready to go over this stuff?" asked Kosta.

"Give me thirty minutes. Come on, Bassianus," he said taking her wrist and pulling her into the kitchen.

"Ow, you're hurting me," said Euris.

"Spare me; you could have broken that hold easily. You're the best fighter at this school."

"That may be true, but I don't want to fight you."

Alex frowned at her, "I think you might have just actually managed a rhyme." This sent them into gales of laughter.

"Did you just make a joke?" asked Euris, at this they laughed even harder.

"I joke all the time; you just don't listen," Alex remarked when he could talk again.

"Well, I wouldn't pursue a career in stand-up comedy if I were you. You're just too subtle for the rest of us."

"Hmm, that's unfortunate; comedian is on the top of my list for post military careers."

"That's two in a row…. Row?"

"A pun. What's next Bassianus, alliteration?"

"What's alliteration again?"

"That."

"What's with you tonight, Row?"

"It's not me; it's you."

Euris put her hand on his arm, "I know, I shouldn't have said what I did. It's none of my business, but it's true. If we weren't enslaved to perpetual war you would have been a great musician."

"Please Bassianus. Drop it."

Alex opened the refrigerator; he was ravenous. It had been twenty-four hours since he'd eaten, and he made rice omelets with urgent vigor. Rummaging through several of the dishes from the catered meal, he heated his favorites. He opened the cabinet over the sink and grabbed two plates. After inspecting them carefully, he rewashed and dried them. Euris heated water and prepared the tea. They cleaned up and carried their plates to Alex's quarters, where they sat on the floor.

"Row, you're acing an advanced math class at the Officer's College. How is it you failed Meister's class?"

"Ask Alzy."

"You know I'm not talking to him."

"Well then ask Hamilton."

"Come on, Row."

"If you get all ten problems done for the next calculus assignment without my help, I'll tell you."

"You know that will never happen. What if I were to help you with the party?"

"What are your credentials?"

"I've helped my father with state parties."

"This in no way resembles a state party. This is supposed to be fun."

"What if the party was like one of Lady Hippolyte's Samhain parties?"

"How would you do that?"

"Well, there would be no costumes but there could be games and a central mystery to solve. Yes, with prizes. How about a line dance contest?"

"Bassianus, those are great ideas," said Kosta, walking in and sitting down on the floor.

"Wait, contests?" said Alex to himself; neither Kosta nor Euris were listening.

"What about a king and queen of Ostara?" asked Euris.

"Oh, I like it," said Kosta, making notes.

"Well Row, is it a deal?" asked Euris.

"What deal?" asked Kosta.

Alex tried to stop her but…

"If I help with the party, Row will explain how he failed Meister's class."

"I would love to hear that one myself," observed Kosta.

"Come on, Row. You know you need help with this," said Euris.

"You're request for employment is accepted, but I'm in charge of this operation. So I want twice daily briefings on your plans. If there are any changes, I expect to be notified promptly. And the story of how I failed 'Felicitous Parlor Discourse and Mannerly Behavior for the Chivalrous Cadet' is for your ears only."

"Deal."

"The party has to be kept a secret at all costs. We had better come up with a code name. If you two work on this outside of Barracks H it has to appear that you're doing homework together. If anyone gets too interested break it up and reconvene later. You should refer to it only by code."

"Done."

"One other thing, Bassianus, we want to keep the true purpose of Meister's visit quiet."

"I understand."

Alex picked up the dishes and left Euris and Kosta deep in the planning phase. As he walked down the hall, he heard someone playing the piano in the common room. The music was very light-hearted and catchy. He'd heard it before and even knew it. What was it called? The pianist was quite good, and he was curious as to who it was.

When he entered the common room, the piano was surrounded by cadets, and Packard sat at the keyboard playing in deep concentration. Alex took the dishes to the kitchen, washed them and put them away. Then he hurried back to the common room. When Packard saw him he stopped playing.

"Why did you stop?" asked Alex.

"Because you're so much better, you should play."

"That's not true. I was enjoying the piece, I know it but I can't remember the name."

" It's 'The Entertainer'."

"Ah, yes. Do you want to try a duet?"

"Sure."

Packard moved over to share the bench, but Alex wasn't sure it could hold both of them. Packard was huge. So he got a chair and played treble to Packard's base. They began with the 'The Entertainer' and then went into a medley of ragtime music. They followed each other perfectly and were having a great time when Wolf tapped Alex on the shoulder.

"We need you, Row."

Alex followed Wolf to his quarters. In the background he heard several cadets begging for a chance to play the piano.

"I guess were going to have to find a way to keep that piano," said Wolf.

"Where'd it come from?" asked Alex.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Hopefully, it's from some place where it won't be missed in the next few days."

"We'd better return it, before we leave for vacation."

"But they love it."

They entered Wolf's quarters where Kosta, Euris, Zelasko and Whelan waited.

"We need to reschedule the meeting to an earlier time," said Kosta.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"So Bassianus can be here."

"I need to be back before twenty thirty," said Euris.

"Hmm, that presents problems; holding the meeting at an earlier hour leaves us open to espionage. Anyone could observe us," said Alex.

"We could set up a perimeter," said Wolf.

"Yes, but then some cadets would miss the meeting."

"What about rotating teams?"

"That would work. It's eighteen hundred. We'll begin the meeting at eighteen thirty. We need a security chief. Who would you recommend, Wolf?"

"Takeda or Zelasko."

"I'll do it," said Zelasko.

"Will that conflict with your preparations for operation bunny slippers?" asked Alex.

"No, Sir."

"Where do we stand on the operation?"

"The plan's ready."

"What is it?"

"We'll take advantage of the traditional exchange of Ostara gift baskets by placing the slippers in the bottom of a basket prepared for each guest. Then we'll cover them with the customary Ostara fare: sweets, colored eggs, etcetera. The cadets will give their guests a basket along with the appropriate instructions and pass codes."

"Good work. Basket preparation should begin immediately. Pelletier really should be here; his procurement skills are essential."

"I can get all of the necessary items by tomorrow," said Whelan.

"See Kosta for reimbursement," said Alex.

"Not necessary. This is my contribution."

"We'll need a committee for the assembly and distribution of baskets. This will cover all aspects of basket preparation: from the cooking and coloring of eggs to the handing out of completed baskets, instructions and pass codes. Everything should be done and ready for the implementation of operation bunny slippers at seventeen hundred on the 18th. We'll need a very competent chairperson. Kosta, would you be willing to take this on?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you, Kosta."

"Whelan, it's eighteen ten. Go and notify the cadets that the meeting will be at eighteen thirty."

"Yes, Sir."

"Zelasko, prepare your security teams. I think it would be in our best interest to do a thorough reconnaissance of the area surrounding the barracks prior to the start of the meeting."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now what else?" asked Alex.

"Here is a list of the committees we'll need," said Euris.

Alex read the list: basket assembly and distribution, pass code encryption and distribution, music, food and beverage, dance, prizes, decorations, procurement, disbursement of funds, security, clean up. He'd had no idea of the logistical nightmare a party would present.

"I'll chair music and clean up," said Alex.

"I'll take security and procurement," said Wolf.

"Hopefully, Pelletier will help with procurement. We'll need to have committee and chairperson assignments, as well as duty rosters complete tonight. Kosta, would you be willing to take disbursement of funds as well?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Bassianus, Kosta will need an assistant, since I'll have the chairs of food and beverage, dance, prizes and decorations report to her. Are you available?"

"Yes…Sir."

"Good, we have ten minutes Kosta and Bassianus prepare sign-up sheets. Wolf, you and I will diagram operation bunny slippers and the chain of command. And from now on the party will be referred to only as Operation Cakewalk."

"Yes, Sir," said the other three cadets in unison.

At eighteen thirty they gathered their things and started for the meeting.

"Hey, Row," said Kosta.

"Yes."

"Slippers," she said pointing to her feet.

"Oh, right. What about Bassianus?"

"I'm covered," said Euris pointing to her feet.

Alex rushed to his room and dug through his closet, finally uncovering his bunny slippers. He had to fix the ears and straighten out the whiskers before he could put them on. Then he grabbed his wooden practice sword and ran to the meeting. Packard was at the door, but Kosta stood behind him.

"Password," said Packard. Alex looked stricken.

"Let Row in," said Kosta.

"Thanks, Kosta."

"Why is it you never know the pass codes?" asked Kosta.

"Point taken."

Wolf called the assembly to order and took a moment to explain why Meister's visit should not be discussed outside of Hades. Afterward he turned the meeting over to Alex, who explained Operation Cakewalk while pacing back and forth in front of the charts. Per usual, he would slap the diagrams with his sword for emphasis when an important security measure or details of the chain of command were under discussion. He adjourned the meeting at twenty hundred hours with instructions to volunteer for committees and committee chairs.

Alex checked the time, "Come on Bassianus, I'll walk you home."

"I guess I'd better leave my slippers here until after the party."

They walked to Alex' quarters and changed into their boots. Euris put on her uniform jacket and got her messenger bag. Upon returning to the common room, they found everyone singing or dancing to the piano music. Before they left Alex stopped at the sign-up sheets and was pleased to see plenty of volunteers.

"I had fun, Row."

"Please remember our security measures."

"Understood, Sir," said Euris. She looked at him curiously, "I had no idea you could be so commanding."

"And I have no idea what you're talking about, Bassianus," Alex replied, but he looked at her sidelong, a slight smile on his face.

"Your powers of deflection are amazing."

"Are you going to bring Yukino?"

"I don't know, Row. She sent word she might not be able to come."

"Oh."

"I've got a letter from her for you in my bag. I forgot to give it to you."

Euris searched her bag. Digging out a messenger's tube, she handed it to Alex. He took it and continued walking in silence, his head down. He knew it was a farewell letter.

"If you have something you want sent to her, give it to me when you're ready, I'll have it messengered."

"Thanks, Bassianus," said Alex.

Euris took his hand and held it as they walked quietly in the balmy, breezy, fresh night air. The atmosphere was exceedingly clear and so many stars were visible the sky looked like a shinning sea. Freed by the rain from months of accumulated dust, the grass, trees and pathways sparkled.

"Bassianus?" asked Alex after a five minute silence.

"Yes?"

"What would you have done?"

"What do you mean?"

"If fighting wasn't our fate."

"No question, I'd be an attorney."

"I see."

"Then I'd marry someone extraordinary. But he'd love me enough to tell me the truth, even if he was going to spend the night at the Enclave. Not give me some lame excuse about his grandmother being close to death, so I feel sorry for him. And then imagine my humiliation when I'm introduced to said grandmother later that night at one of my father's state dinners."

"You've thought about this."

"I have."

"Would you really let your husband go to the Enclave?"

"All nobles go there, men and women."

"But isn't the Enclave inherently flawed?"

"I never took you for a prude, Row."

"It has nothing to do with prudery. The Enclave is a form of slavery."

"Slavery? What do you mean? Entrance is voluntary."

"Is it? How many wealthy nobles do you know that choose to enter the Enclave?"

"None I can think of."

"And what of Toby? How old do you think he is?"

"I'm not sure, maybe twelve or thirteen."

"Do you believe he chose to enter the Enclave?"

"I guess not."

"He was probably sold by his family or guardian."

"What do you mean?"

"What I said. Do you know how many courtesans pay their debt and are free to leave the Enclave?"

"I'm sorry, Row. I have no idea."

"Less than ten percent, the rest are enslaved until they die."

"That's terrible."

"I rest my case."

They walked on in silence, both deep in thought. When they arrived at Barracks A, Euris turned to Alex and squeezed his hand, "Thanks for including me, Row."

"Do you want to meet at the parade grounds tomorrow and walk to the Officer's College together?"

"What time?"

"Zero nine thirty."

"See you then."

"Good night, Bassianus."

"Good night, Row."

Alex walked back wondering what to do about the Yukino's message. If it was bad news, which it probably was he'd be up all night. But if he didn't open it, he'd be up all night worrying about what was in it -- best to just get it over with.

When he got back to Hades, he sat down with Kosta and assigned chairpersons. They made a list of tasks and prepared duty rosters. Then he retired to his quarters. It was close to lights out when he remembered he needed a new battery for his signal light. He went to Pelletier's quarters where the entire wolf pack hung around. The noise was deafening. He stood outside the door, wondering if they'd notice him.

Packard sat on the floor guarding the door, "Row's here."

"What's up?" asked Pelletier, coming to the door.

"Do you have any signal light batteries you can spare?"

"We moved them all to the vanship hanger. But you can use my signal light."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Pelletier, would it be possible to purchase the piano?"

"You want to buy it?"

"For the barracks."

"I'll find out."

"Thank you."

When he got back to his quarters Alex closed the door, hoping for privacy. Message tube in hand, he sat on his bed. He stared at it for a while then opened it and pulled the contents out. The papers were bound with a pale yellow silk ribbon that smelled like Yukino. He untied the ribbon and wrapped it around his wrist. A thin envelope lay on top; Alex opened it and read the letter.

_11 Perpatima 3027  
Music Lyceum  
Courtesan's Enclave  
Brace City, Anatoray_

_Dearest Alex,_

_I know what you are thinking, and it is not true. I am not trifling with you. You are the best of givers and giver of the best and I long for you. So it is with sadness that I say I shall not be able to meet you at the academy or Jiguzigu. My naming ceremony has been set for the 15__th__. __I shall leave for the Emperor's Enclave on the 17__th__._

_My courtesan name will be Clover and my key insignia is a bee. You are the first I've told. I have been given five key insignias which I may bestow as I see fit. Yours is enclosed. I am allowed one visitor of my choice on the night of the 16__th__. Are you free? Please, I desire nothing more. If you come, you must dress as a noble; a soldier will stand out to much. Send word through Contessa Bassianus._

_I've enclosed some writing for your criticism. I've missed our discussions so much, though sometimes they were extremely heated. Of course making up was always the best part. There's a poem about Calypso, the nymph who waylaid Odysseus. I've enclosed the third section and some drawings I made to go with them. Have you read the __Odyssey__? You must, and then we can share stories about the characters. _

_I've started a story called '__Miyako', but I'm not able to continue. Will you write some of it? Please contact me soon. Now that the laws regarding courtesans are changing we shall be able to correspond as long as your school allows it._

_Please bring your notebook._

_Agapo esy,  
Yukino_

Alex put the letter down and looked in the envelope for the key insignia that would give him permanent access to Yukino. He found a small metal bee and pressed it in his hand. He needed to find a safe place for it. Key insignia's were very valuable. This was not what he expected, well the bad news yes, but not the good. He had overnight passes and he had some good clothes; the problem would be getting to the Enclave. But that was minor.

Alex read the letter again and remembered the dream. She had asked him if he knew how to make a meadow – one clover and a bee. Picking up the papers she sent, he searched through them with great interest. How typical of Yukino to give him the third section of a poem before the first and second. He read "Calypso, Part III" aloud and then looked at the lovely drawings.

_Calypso_

_Part III_

_Sadness informs me.  
I am no better or worse.  
I am different yet equal.  
Worthy I exist._

_Odysseus has lost everything.  
I wonder; do all kings suffer?  
If kings suffer do they suffer greatly?  
Do kings listen to the sirens of sorrow?_

_Oh, I am mad for him.  
Passion informed by sadness  
Whispers you cannot have him.  
But what does passion know?_

_He loves my embrace.  
He craves my ardor.  
He knows the sadness.  
He's found the door._

_Passion informed by sorrow  
Murmurs I cannot bind him.  
Yet we reel in passion unbridled. _

_But pleasure is not happiness.  
When I sleep, he watches the sea.  
Deep in perfect sadness he weeps,  
Though I offer him immortality._

Then he read the story of Miyako:

_Miyako_

_Miyako's little world consisted of four kingdoms: the North, the South, the East and the West. Yes, I know what you're thinking not very original. Presiding over them all on an island in the center lived the Emperor. In this cosmos Miyako was the fifth concubine of the Ruler of the West. Like the other women in the ruler's harem she had no children, but of course he blamed her and not his own barrenness. He had stopped visiting her after the second year. And she languished in a loveless marriage with no hope of improvement._

_By his majesty's mandate all his wives and concubines were commanded to smile happily as they participated in the elaborate rituals of court life. Miyako enjoyed the liturgy at first. However, when after the second year, she had not produced an heir and her status sank to that of the other concubines, the infernal formality became deadly drudgery. _

_She developed a close relationship with her bodyguard and they would often stay up all night playing games and drinking. Sometimes when they deemed it safe they would make love, but it was casual affair. Slowly the realization of the emptiness of a childless, loveless life filled her, and she lost all hope._

_On the first night of the feast of the winter solstice, she dreamed of a knight. She saw herself at a costume party, a court function, and though she met him for the first time she recognized him immediately. She couldn't say how. He bowed to her, asking her to dance, and she took his hand. Holding her tightly in his arms, they circled the dance floor and he asked to see her again. The next morning she awoke feeling hope flood her, though it was irrational to be so moved by such a dream. _

_On the third day of the feast, the Great Goddess would be impregnated by the Lord of Light, who hovered low in winter sky. Thus renewal would take place. But there would be no renewal for her; she would continue to lead a sterile life in a childless court. On that day the entire court would walk up the mountain and enter the domain of the Goddess. They would watch as the shaft of light slowly crossed the cave floor and touched the altar of the Goddess. After this a young knight would be chosen as her consort. He would be drugged and left in the cave until he was granted a visitation. Then he would walk triumphantly down the mountain and proclaim the pregnancy of the Goddess._

_At Winter Solstice it was customary for unmarried young women to visit a stand of ancient oak trees and pray to the Goddess. They would tie a string of mistletoe to the tree with white ribbon and make a wish. Miyako knew it was foolish but she did it anyway. She disguised herself as a maiden and went to the ancient grove and performed the ritual. Let her knight appear. Let their love flourish. Let him rescue her from this life of sorrow. Let the Goddess forgive her infidelity._

After reading her work and seeing her drawings, Alex thought of Commander Rooney. Perhaps he could get Yukino's work published. If Yukino used the money to pay the Enclave, she'd be free that much sooner. He leaned back on the bed holding her letter and the bee key insignia.

Alex got up and searched the bottom drawer of his desk for a small wooden box. Finding it he removed the precious metal scapular with its Artemis charms, a gift from Polli for protection. He attached the bee key insignia to it and put over his head. Cadets weren't supposed to wear jewelry but scapulars were exempt. The signal for lights out sounded. But Alex turned on Pelletier's signal light and prepared a message for Yukino.

_12 Perpatima 3027_

_Y, I look forward to seeing you on the night of the 16__th__. Is Peter no longer your favorite subject? I have been working on one of his stories, but I'm stuck on what to do with an onion and a loaf of bread. I'm enclosing it. Will you help me? Contact me through Bassianus. A_

Alex read the story of Miyako again. Wasn't that Yukino's mother's name? The night of equinox, the night he'd brought Yukino to the manor house, Polli had questioned Yukino, and sent out teams to search the grounds. Alex went with Walker to show where he'd found Yukino. Walker and his team searched the area. It was Walker, who discovered Yukino's mother hanging from a tree.

Walker had cursed as he climbed the tree with two others. They held her while Walker cut the rope and the three lowered her into the care of those below. They carried the body back to the manor house. It was the first time Alex had seen the results of a violent death; the first time he'd heard of suicide. Yukino's screams still echoed in his memory. He pushed the image out of his mind and worked on Yukino's story. He would help her.

_Meanwhile, a young knight, Sir Panteleimon, the sixth son of the Emperor by his second concubine, traveled through the Rhodope Mountains above the Western Kingdom. He was persona non grata at court, and his father had sent him to represent the royal family at the Solstice Feast of the Great Goddess. He traveled with a small entourage, carrying gifts and documents for the Ruler of the West._

_His father's last words were to stay away for as long as possible. It wasn't that Panteleimon was a drunk or libertine; in fact he was very accomplished in all aspects of court life and a competent leader as well. Perhaps too much so, because the heir to the throne, his half brother, Tyndareus, who was a libertine, hated Panteleimon. _

_Everything had been, if not fine, at least contained, that is until the royal martial contests. Panteleimon tried to lose to Tyndareus, but what was he supposed to do when Tyndareus passed out dead drunk in the middle of their match. That was just insulting. When Tyndareus woke up he was furious claiming Panteleimon had drugged his beverage out of fear. Everyone knew this was a patent lie, but no one ever contradicted the heir apparent._

_Tyndareus raged over the match and demanded that Panteleimon be removed to the lower dungeons. When the Emperor refused this outrageous request, Tyndareus had some of his lackeys grab Panteleimon while he was reciting his nine hundred thousand line epic poem on the search for the rainbow necklace of the Goddess. Yes, indeed, the very necklace that redeems all, who after many, many years of intense and unrelenting search, kneel humbly before it. _

_The two hundred courtiers in Panteleimon's audience surreptitiously reported the abduction to the Emperor, who ordered that the castle compound be thoroughly searched. I know what you are thinking. It would have been wiser for Tyndareus to have snatched Panteleimon when he was alone, but Tyndareus was not capable of such subtleties, boding ill for the kingdom._

_After one week the Emperor was so distraught he was unable to eat or drink. He loved Panteleimon with all his heart. If it wasn't for the rule of primogeniture the Emperor would have named him heir to the throne. _

_The next day they found Panteleimon near death in a turret, the door to which Tyndareus' lackeys had bricked up. By the way, Tyndareus did not think of this himself, he'd never had an original thought in his sorry life. He got the idea from a book of Poeian stories the royal children read at Samhain. _

_The unconscious Panteleimon was carried to the Emperor's quarters where the royal physicians attended him day and night. The Emperor ordered his quarters be guarded round the clock. He had the conspirators rounded up and put to death except Tyndareus, of course. It was by this time obvious to even the densest of courtiers that Panteleimon was the favored son, which only put him in graver danger._

_After Panteleimon recovered from his ordeal, the Emperor sent him off to the Western Kingdom while he distracted Tyndareus with a huge festival dedicated to Tyndareus' favorite subject, Tyndareus. The Emperor hugged his favorite son and then told him to stay away for his own good. _

_As a last gesture the Emperor asked Panteleimon to kneel before him and recite the oath of knighthood. The Emperor took the sacred familial sword and touched it to Panteleimon's shoulders proclaiming him a member of the sacred brotherhood of the Knights Apokrypto. The Emperor gave Panteleimon maps of Knights Apokrypto safe houses, supply depots and other secret locations._

_Sir Panteleimon reached the imperial western city in time for the second night's celebration. He met with the Ruler, who seemed delighted to have a son of the Emperor as well as a Knight Apokrypto at the palace. They exchanged diplomatic niceties and gifts, setting the time of their official meetings for after the festival. He was given rooms in the palace with clear instructions to make use of the amenities in anyway he saw fit. _

_Sitting quietly in his rooms, he began composing a lament about an exiled prince. He was on line one thousand fifty-two of the prologue when there was a knock at the door. _

"_Enter."_

_One of the ruler's concubines with several of her ladies in waiting entered carrying food and drink. He did not look up at first, but when he heard a small gasp he raised his head._

"_Is there a problem?" he asked._

"_No, Sir Panteleimon, please excuse my interruption," said the concubine._

_Panteleimon stared at her and the more he observed her, the surer he was he had seen her before. Yet he could not place where. She certainly was a sorrowful creature._

"_What is your name?"_

_One of her ladies in waiting stepped forward, "This is Lady Miyako, the august fifth concubine of the Honorable Ruler of the West." Miyako looked at him solemnly then bowed deeply. _

"_Please, that is not necessary," he said reaching for her hand._

_When she stood, her sad face brightened as she smiled at him. The change in her features was stunning, she was so beautiful it took his breathe away._

"_Perhaps you will spare me a dance tonight at the festival ball, Lady Miyako?"_

"_I would be delighted, Sir Panteleimon. Is there anything else you desire?"_

"_Not at this time, my lady," and he bowed deeply._

_After Lady Miyako left, Panteleimon sat in perplexed thought. How did he know her? And worst of all how could he have fallen madly in love with the august fifth concubine of the Honorable Ruler of the West? To his already cruel fate yet another dimension was added. Why?_

Alex searched through the papers for his letter and wrote a post script. _PS An addition to Miyako's story is enclosed._

Rolling the letter with Miyako's story and a copy of Peter and Red Angel inside, he dripped a bead of sealing wax on the paper's edge where it met its middle and pressed a small blue feather into the wet wax. Then sliding the papers into a messenger's tube, he sealed that as well.

Alex got up and stretched. He decided to go through the one hundred and eight forms and then meditate, hoping he would sleep soundly. However, when he was done he wasn't the least tired. Checking his clock he saw it was still early, only twenty-three thirty, so he dug out his personal journal and reread his last entry. He lay back on his bed and thought for a while then began to write.

_Pieter and Tia were experienced with night hiking. Lady Hippolyte had insisted they be prepared. So they walked on quietly and fearlessly following Walker. They had been on the trail twenty minutes and were close to entering the sanctuary when they heard an explosion followed by gunfire. Walker ran back down the trail with Pieter and Tia close behind. They reached a switch back with a rocky overhang that afforded a wide view down the mountain. Below and to the east a fierce firefight raged._

"_Is that the adyton?" whispered Pieter._

"_I don't believe it is." _

_Another explosion lit the sky and several heavy transports appeared. Silhouettes leaned out of the transports, shooting at the earth. They saw the muzzle flashes from the guns of those on the ground._

"_Are those the intruders in the transports?" asked Pieter._

"_No," said Walker, "I believe the cavalry has arrived."_

"_What's cavalry?" asked Pieter._

"_It's a type of military unit. I read about them in a book once. The expression means help has arrived in a nick of time."_

"_Who?"_

"_By the crest on the transports I'd say it's your mother and father."_

_The fighting stopped._

"_We'd better get to the sanctuary. Double time."_

_They ran up the trail and into the dark oak forest, where they slowed to a walk. The narrow trail forced them into a single file. Visibility was so poor that when Walker stopped suddenly and knelt down, Pieter and Tia collided with him. He turned to them and put his finger to his lips. They listened intently hearing only an owl calling and the wind. Pieter thought they were fine, but Elphaba tapped his head, and he froze. The owl called in a repeating pattern that was not natural. Walker answered with his own pattern of calls, and then they heard someone walking toward them. _

"_Sweet is the fen with secrets," said a deep, melodious voice._

"_Until we meet a snake," answered Walker._

"_Tis then we sigh for houses," said the voice._

"_And our departure take," replied Tia._

"_A snake is summer's treason," said the same voice._

"_And guile is where it goes," responded Pieter._

_Out of the darkness walked a tall man with very long white hair held back by a beautifully engraved head band. He smiled as Pieter and Tia craned their necks looking up at him. Tia took Pieter's hand._

"_Lord Zoi," said Walker, standing to greet him._

"_Captain Walker. And these two must be Mistress Hestia and Master Pieter," said Lord Zoi. _

_Pieter and Tia looked at the ground and mumbled a greeting. Pieter slipped his hand into Walker's._

"_We'd better get to the sanctuary; I have to get back to the adyton," said Walker._

"_I've already done reconnaissance at the sanctuary; we'll find it."_

"_Alright, I'll leave them with you. Did you receive the a.m. code changes?"_

"_Yes, I'm fully briefed on codes through tomorrow afternoon."_

"_Good. Take care of them or…"_

"_I know the consequences will be severe. Lady Hippolyte and I have known each other for a very long time."_

_Walker kneeled, "Master Pieter, Mistress Tia, do you remember your orders?"_

_They nodded. _

"_Then I'll see you soon."_

_Walker let go of Pieter's hand and vanished into the darkness._

"_Let's get to the sanctuary, we can get acquainted there," said Lord Zoi._

_They continued on the narrow, dark, path. Tia and Pieter walked hand in hand; Lord Zoi followed them. The wind gusts grew stronger as their altitude increased. Pieter thought the leaves sounded like voices singing. He could almost hear words. This was not the first time he'd heard voices on the wind. When he was three, his older half-brother had taken him into the woods and abandoned him there; Pieter had heard the voices then too. _

_They walked under a Tori gate as the path widened. It dropped them in a clearing in front of a small grotto. To the left of the grotto water trickled down the rock face of the mountain and collected in a basin that over flowed into a small stream. To the right stood the shrine, they climbed its stairs and entered the sanctuary. Lord Zoi closed the door, bolting it and pulling a heavy black cloth across it. He turned on a small lamp and looked at the children._

"_You must be tired."_

_Pieter and Tia shook their heads no. In fact Pieter was wide awake; he wished he could fight, too._

"_What would you like to do?" asked Lord Zoi._

"_I want to help, Polli," said Pieter._

"_Polli?"_

"_Hisabo."_

"_Ahh…she let's you call her Polli, does she?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What could you do to help her?"_

"_Rescue the children."_

"_And how would we do that?"_

"_We?"_

"_Well, I'm your guardian for the time being, I'd have to come with you."_

"_We should go now--undercover of dark."_

"_What's the plan?"_

"_Plan?"_

"_Of course, we need a plan."_

_Pieter sat down and thought. Tia sat next to him and held his hand._

_Lord Zoi made some miso broth while Pieter pondered his battle plan. He handed them each a cup and then sat down with them. Pieter took a sip; it was delicious. He looked at Lord Zoi in surprise and then gulped it down. Tia followed his lead._

"_Would you like some more?"_

_Both children nodded affirmative. Lord Zoi poured more into their cups. _

"_Sometimes, when coming up with a plan, it helps to assess your assets," said Lord Zoi._

"_Assets?"_

"_Yes, what kind of skills do you have? What sort of equipment?"_

"_Well, I have Elphaba, my violin, flute, gun and knife."_

"_Elphaba?"_

_Pieter pointed to his head. Lord Zoi peered at Elphaba, who raised her pedipalps in greeting. Lord Zoi bowed._

"_Elphaba is a truly formidable ally. What have you got, Mistress Hestia?"_

_Tia looked at the floor, her chin quivering._

"_Tia has Dracontus, a gun and a knife."_

_Tia's face brightened; she reached in her pocket and pulled out the drawing, handing it to Lord Zoi. He opened it and carefully studied it._

"_Dracontus is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Did you draw this?"_

"_Piedy made it for me."_

"_Dracontus is a powerful charm."_

"_What are your assets Lord Zoi?" asked Pieter._

"_Well, let's see. I don't have anything as powerful as Elphaba or Dracontus. But I'm pretty good at hand to hand combat, and I have the ability to move about unseen."_

"_Tell us about some of your experiences," said Pieter, his eyes drooping. Tia lay down beside Pieter and was sound asleep in seconds._

"_Let's see. Once the Emperor asked me to discover who was plundering the ancient temple of the Goddess in Norkia. My power to blend in was my best asset in that operation."_

"_What happened?" asked Pieter lying down on his side. _

"_It was very difficult to locate them at first; that site is huge. So I stayed at the entrance, knowing they'd have to enter through the cleft."_

"_Who was it?"_

"_The Guild."_

"_Really?"_

"_House Eraclea to be precise."_

"_What were they after?"_

"_They had found a cache of documents in the un-deciphered script."_

"_What was in the documents?"_

"_That is top secret."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_I reported to the Emperor."_

"_Then what happened?"_

"_We went in with soldiers and took the site. The imperial archeologists set up a dig, and they've been going through the site systematically ever since. Afterward we had to find out what House Eraclea pilfered so we…"_

_But Pieter heard no more, he was sound asleep. He woke up early the next morning to Tia's lilting giggle. The shutters were open and the sanctuary was bright and cheerful in the fresh morning air. Pieter took a deep breath. It was cold, so he snuggled deep beneath the warm quilt that covered him. Touching the top of his head, he searched for Elphaba, but she was not there. He sat up in a panic, scanning the room, finally noticing her beside his futon in her traveling cage. She was chowing down on insects. _

_Tia giggled again and Pieter remembered how long it had been since he'd heard her laugh that deeply. Curiosity compelled him to find out what was going on. He started to pick up Elphaba's cage, but she glared at him. It was unwise to disturb her when she was dining. So he left her though he didn't like it. _

_Pieter slipped on his boots and jacket and went outside. He watched as Lord Zoi and Tia played with puppets made of leaves and twigs. Tia laughed heartily at the antics of the twig children as Lord Zoi told the story of a flying boy and girl who lived in a deep enchanted forest. Pieter was engrossed in the story within moments. In the adventure the children masterfully tricked a troop of unsuspecting bandits out of their ill gotten gains. Pieter and Tia laughed hysterically at the end when the bandit's leader ripped off his pollen covered clothes and jumped stark naked into a river as a hive of crazed honey bees chased him._

"_Fini," said Lord Zoi with a bow. The two children clapped and begged for more._

"_Perhaps, after breakfast," said Lord Zoi, as he scooted them inside._

"_Have you heard any news, Lord Zoi?" asked Pieter. _

"_I have not."_

"_Oh."_

_In the morning light Pieter could see Lord Zoi clearly. He was indeed very tall, a giant as far as the children were concerned. His white hair trailed down his neck and back in a wild mane that was only barely contained by a headband and pony tall. Pieter thought his bright blue eyes amazingly cheerful and intelligent, but he couldn't help staring at the tattooing around his eyes and down his cheeks. _

"_What would you like for breakfast? I have hot cereal or hot cereal with raisins and honey."_

_Tia and Pieter chose the latter and sat down to eat. Lord Zoi poured them each a cup of tea. Pieter thought he had never eaten such tasty cereal and asked for more. When they were done Lord Zoi gave them each chores with orders to report to the clearing in front of the grotto upon completion._

_The first order of business was to go over their exit strategy in case they were discovered. Lord Zoi had them get there backpacks and other paraphernalia and place it in a spot that would be easily accessible if they had to run. Next they cleaned and closed the sanctuary building so it would appear that no one had been there. Then searching the bordering wood they found tree branches which they used to sweep away their foot prints. _

_Lord Zoi showed them where they would hide if intruders arrived. He explained that once he deemed it safe they would exit by a barely discernable trail he had made the evening before. He showed them how to avoid the traps he had placed here and there. Lastly, they discussed where to meet if they got separated and what code words to use. That done he informed them their studies would begin immediately. Both children groaned._

"_But we should be helping Polli?" protested Peter._

"_Were those your orders?"_

"_No."_

"_Until we have new orders or something happens that makes it so we can no longer follow our orders, we will do what Lady Hippolyte has asked of us."_

_Pieter was very close to calling Lord Zoi a damned bloody bastard, but thought better of it on the basis of the puppet show and his cooking. He decided to wait a little longer before making a judgment._

"_I think it would be advisable to go over ways of breaking holds, just in case."_

"_We already know how to break holds," said Pieter._

"_Show me," said Lord Zoi. _

_Lord Zoi put them through their paces, and Pieter discovered he didn't know as much as he thought he did. _

"_Not bad," said Lord Zoi after they had both broken wrist and neck holds several times. "But there are some other more offensive moves to break out of holds." Then he taught them some new tricks using pressure points. _

"_Let's move on," he said finally pleased with their progress. "Today you will begin your lessons in the one hundred eight forms. We begin with wuji. That is, we begin with stillness."_

_Lord Zoi spent the rest of the morning teaching them the proper posture for embracing stillness. Tia had no problem, but Pieter was restless. _

"_Stillness is the root of movement," Lord Zoi admonished Pieter._

_After many tries Pieter finally settled down into the position in a meditative way. The three were in wuji when they heard people approaching. Lord Zoi turned to the children and nodded. Grabbing there gear and the tree branches they swept away there foot prints. They crossed the stream and walked along the rocky edge of the grotto erasing any trace of there presence as they went._

_When they reached the edge of the oak forest, they laid the branches over the beginning of the path and walked into the woods to hide in a small blind built by Lord Zoi. Lord Zoi covered the blind and pointed above him. Pieter and Tia watched through the woven branches as he ran up the tree that overhung the blind. Pieter definitely wanted to know how to do that. _

_Pieter took Tia's hand; she was shaking and if she didn't stop she would give them away. He looked at her and shook his head no, but it didn't help. Then he mouthed wuji and she relaxed. He continued to hold her hand as he prayed to Lady Artemis and Lord Hades for protection. She was moving too much and he turned his head to find her putting her knife in her boot and her gun in her pocket. He did the same, but he left Elphaba in her cage in his pack._

_They waited a long time. But just as Pieter was beginning to think they were safe, he heard voices and he recognized one of them as Nanny Anne. Pieter and Tia stared at each other without moving. _

"_Three went this way," said a tracker._

"_I don't see anything. Are you sure?" asked Nanny Anne._

"_My powers of observation are a gift of the mother of us all. I am the consort of Gaia. Are you implying you no longer believe?"_

"_Please forgive my lack of faith, Lord Lupanarius."_

"_We are all prone to lapses, Lady Clodia."_

_Pieter thought they must be standing right over him._

"_I believe we've found someone," said Lord Lupanarius._

_Lord Lupanarius pulled the blind cover away and Pieter looked up as a man with white hair and blue eyes stared down at him. _

"_Is that him?" asked Lord Lupanarius._

"_Yes, that's the little monster," said the women Pieter knew as Nanny Anne. She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him to a standing position. Pieter tried break loose, but his feet barely touched the ground._

"_Don't harm him. He's the key to our salvation."_

_Lady Clodia dangled Pieter and then dropped him. So far they had not uncovered Tia. _

"_Where is your beloved spider?" asked Lady Clodia._

"_I hate you, Nanny Anne. You stupid bitch," screamed Pieter out of fear for Elphaba's well being._

"_I told you he's a brat. And my name is not Nanny Anne."_

"_You know Lady Clodia, you're treating him very badly; anyone would react as he does. Your assignment was to befriend him so he would come voluntarily. You used force on a child. Have you learned nothing?"_

"_Discipline and forced obedience are the only way to raise children."_

"_Love is so blind. I'd no idea you could be so cruel. How could I have missed that?"_

"_Lord Lupanarius, this is how I was trained."_

"_And where was that? The Academy of Sadistic Child Rearing Techniques. Really Lady Clodia, I thought you were beyond such stupidity._

"_But Lord Lupanarius, I know of no other way."_

"_You must shed your conditioning and drop all that is unnatural and disharmonious. There is a wise though common saying, my dear. You will gather more flies with honey than with vinegar."_

"_I shall remember it, my lord."_

"_Come along, boy. We need your help; then we'll let you go."_

_Pieter stood his ground; there were only two of them. He was not moving. And where was Lord Zoi anyway? _

"_I said come along. Or I will take your sister as well," said Lord Lupanarius pulling Tia to her feet, as he stared at Pieter. In fact all the attention was focused on Pieter. So no one noticed when in one sweeping motion Tia pulled out her knife, and stabbed Lord Lupanarius in the thigh._

"_You will not take Piedy," she shouted, her face a mask of defiance._

_Lord Lupanarius gazed at his leg in shock as he sank to the ground. Rushing to his side, Lady Clodia ripped off her scarf and wrapped it around his wound. Pieter stared at Tia in awe. _

"_You said they're helpless and that we would need no back up. And now look at me, I'm bleeding rather profusely. You have completely botched this, Lady Clodia."_

"_Lord Lupanarius, I beg your forgiveness. I'll go back to the sanctuary for help."_

_Pieter used the moment to seize Tia's hand and pull her down Lord Zoi's trail, praying that the traps would protect them._

"_No, apprehend him. Leave the girl. You have my permission to use…_

Startled by a flash of light outdoors, Alex put down his pen and turned off the signal light. He went to the window and searched for signs of life, thinking someone was watching. But as he peered out the window he heard a low rumbling. This was followed by zigzag flashes of lightening. The rumbles grew louder, until there was a loud crack. And Lord Zeus opened the heavens. Hail pounded on the roof.

It had been years since Alex experienced a thunder storm and he relished it. Sitting down on the bed he watched the sky light up in momentary flashes, turning the night into day. He opened the window, and picked up a hail stone from the sill. It was at least two inches in diameter. The wind was so strong it bent and twisted the trees in the ever changing direction of its gale force. Rain and hail blew in his room and he closed the window quickly.

Alex could hear the cadets shouting in the hall. Someone knocked on his door. Three weeks ago no one would have bothered him. He could have enjoyed the storm in solitude. But those days were over. He got up and went to the door. Wolf stood there with a signal light.

"Come on. Everyone's in the common room. We've opened the double doors to the outside. You can watch the storm in all its glory but stay dry."

"Sounds good," said Alex, walking briskly down the hall with Wolf.

"What an amazing day, 'ey Row?"

"Nota Bene."

* * *

Alex is playing Barber's Adagio for Strings when he sees the rainbow.

The coded words used by Walker, Lord Zoi, Tia and Alex are from a poem by Emily Dickinson. I've posted it on my profile page.

Yukino's poem about Calypso is from a poem I wrote. The first three sections are posted on Fan Fiction in the books section under The Odyssey.


	9. A Saturnalia Tale

**13**** Perpatima, 3027  
Anatoray Military Academy**

**Alex Row's Quarters  
2200 Hours**

Alex entered his room and closed the door with relief. Leaning against it, he prayed to Lady Artemis for privacy. The day had been arduous; he sought solitude. During calculus class, Sub-Commander Basher had announced that Commander Moody was to be installed as commandant general of the academy. She added that afternoon classes were canceled so the school could prepare for the formal change of command ceremony. Tomorrow Commander Moody would receive the colors and assume leadership of the school.

Every cadet had been assigned extra duties so the academy would look its best. Parents would begin arriving early the next day. Alex had received word from Polli that she would be taking him to breakfast tomorrow morning. Euris excitedly told him that her father, the Prime Minister, was coming. The cadets from Barracks H were ecstatic about the change of command. However, while most barracks shared their enthusiasm, others did not.

Alex had been assigned to a unit whose orders were to clean the parade grounds. He'd been surprised to see cadets from Barracks A, B and C included in the group since they were normally exempt from heavy labor. All of them grumbled loudly about Moody's appointment. Bragging about the actions their parents would take to make sure Moody's command was a short one. Everyone ignored them since there was so much work to be done and truth be told the cadets from Barracks A, B and C seemed incapable of any real effort. But there comments made Alex uneasy.

After dinner, Alex had been busy with duty rosters for the Ostara party preparations. He'd had to meet with Wolf, Kosta and Euris for updates on the status of the operation. Afterward he auditioned cadets for the band. It turned out that everyone played at least one instrument and/or sang. And they all wanted to be in the band. Alex decided to create band units that would rotate duties, so everyone would have a chance to perform. Then he sat down at the piano and wrote music and lyrics for two songs especially for the party.

He'd walked Euris to Barracks A and told her about the remarks of the Barracks A, B and C cadets. She was not concerned; her father had hand-picked Moody. She was sure no one would interfere. It was just bravado because Barracks A, B and C were going to be subject to the same rules as the rest of the school.

In his room, Alex debated what to do; he was behind in almost all his homework. It was a blessing the engineering class had been cancelled since he hadn't started to work on the trigger mechanism problem for the turret-mounted splinter rocket he'd designed. He sat down wearily at his desk. Something he'd written the night before haunted him.

Flashes of disconnected recollections had broken into his consciousness over the course of the day, often at the most inopportune moments. Alex couldn't stop thinking about these memories though he could not make sense of them. He composed a prayer to Lady Mnemosyne, goddess of memory:

Lady Mnemosyne, consort of Lord Zeus,  
Mother of the blessed sweetly speaking Muses,  
Through you the power of the mind manifests.  
Please free me from the oblivion of forgetfulness.

Through you, too, the heart and intellect connect,  
Granting humans the potent power to reflect.  
O' mighty Goddess upon Olympus' peak,  
Rescue from unconsciousness the memories that I seek.

Sitting lost in reverie, Alex recalled Lord Zoi's recapitulation technique. Searching the bottom drawer of his desk, he found his personal journal. He sat cross legged on the floor and meditated to clear his mind. Then focusing on what he believed was the earliest memory in the sequence, he began the breathing exercises and lateral eye movements that he hoped would unravel the past. He became absorbed in the work. When lights out sounded he turned on the signal light and began to write.

_Stonehaven__  
Tereine Estate  
Tobar-Childa Prefecture  
Dekembris 17, 3014  
__First Day of Saturnalia, Topsey Turvy Day_

_The boy Pieter was a permanent point of contention. It wasn't just his doubtful lineage, but also the odd gifts he possessed. Then again there was the strange and unpredictable ways he used them. At breakfast on the first day of Saturnalia, Pieter sat next to Tia at the enormous table in House Row's dinning hall. Sun poured in through the bank of windows on the east side of the huge room warming the black slate floor and brightening the darkly paneled walls with their grim portraits of past Rows._

_They were alone for the moment as their Nanny had been called to the kitchen to cast her vote for the Lord of Misrule. Pieter didn't understand what was happening. Fortunately, Tia had a great wealth of knowledge, and Pieter relied heavily on her explanations. _

"_Saturnalia lasts for seven days," explained Tia, "today is Topsy Turvy Day."_

"_Topsy Turvy?" asked Pieter._

"_Yes, today the servants rule, and Papa must do as they say."_

_Young as they were, they both had a hardy laugh at the absurdity of that. _

"_Does that mean the dogs rule over the cats?" asked Pieter._

"_Don't dogs normally rule? _

"_Oh no, dogs are the subjects of cats. Cats are far smarter."_

"_Really Piedy?"_

"_Truly."_

_At that moment Bellatrix, the huge, fluffy white kitchen cat, entered the dining hall. She walked to Pieter's chair and rubbed against it. He sang a lovely, low, growling song to her, and she jumped on the table and rubbed her head on his hand. Giving her a piece of fish which she took delicately from his hand, Pieter continued murmuring to her, and she purred back._

"_Cook is making lemon snaps. She'll give us some if we visit her," said Pieter._

"_Tell her yes, Piedy. We'll visit right after breakfast."_

_Pieter murmured to the cat, letting her eat off his plate. Bellatrix licked her lips and paws, then purring loudly, rubbed her head on his cheek. _

"_Get that animal off the table," shouted Contessa Darcia Secunda Titus Row, the wife of Tia and Pieter's father. Both children were startled by her querulous entrance, and Tia accidently knocked her plate on the floor. Their father Conte James __Regulus Alexopoulos Row followed his wife. He was accompanied by his three dogs that on scenting the cat mobbed her. Bellatrix leaped over their heads and ran for the door. Once there she turned to Pieter, meowed and then with a flip of her tail was gone. With the cat out of sight, the dogs attacked Tia's upturned plate with gusto._

_Contessa Row had just returned from her morning inspection of the estate. She wore formal outdoor wear: a red wool blazer, white blouse with ruffled collar, black jodhpurs, and knee high boots. Her black velvet cap was under her arm. There was a spark of malevolence in her bright grey-blue eyes. Her long blond hair which had been tied up in a bun had come undone and there were leaves in it. With her clear white skin and red cheeks she was very pretty upon first glance, but when she stood next to Jillian, Tia and Pieter's mother, she was merely cute. Then again there was her personality._

"_Was it a nice romp ye had in the upper meadow today, me dear wife?" asked James._

"_The upper meadow? What do you mean?" asked Secunda._

"_By the look of yer hair it must have been one of the shepherds. Or was it one of the wine makers at the vineyard?" asked James._

"_I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, James. It's very windy outside, which you would know if you made an effort to care for the estate."_

"_Who was it? I'll be firing 'im, after I've had me breakfast."_

"_If you are trying to impugn my reputation so you can sue for divorce, you can put that out of your mind. I will never give you the satisfaction."_

"_What a delight ye are."_

"_Instead of plotting against me, you should pay more attention to your bastards."_

"_Do na' call them that."_

"_Look at the boy, letting an animal eat off his plate. Stop that, you little barbarian, or I'll slap you," said Darcia, shaking her finger at Pieter._

"_But it's Topsy Turvy Day," said Tia, trying to protect Pieter._

"_She's got ye there Secunda, does she na? And ye had better not lay a finger on 'im," said James._

"_You're defending him? And why does the girl always speaks for him? He's not mute, I've heard him sing, yet I've never heard him converse. Is he mentally deficient?"_

"_Leave 'im alone; it's Saturnalia," said James._

"_He doesn't talk in front of you cause he doesn't like you," said Tia, glancing at Pieter who nodded in the affirmative._

"_Did you hear what she said to me? And where's their nursemaid, the girl has spilt her food. She's not only homely, she clumsy as well. Surely she is doomed to a life of spinsterhood."_

"_Gods Secunda, do ye hear yerself? Tis the holy days, can ye not act with benevolence?" asked James._

_James walked to Tia and kneeling beside her, he asked, "Would ye like another plate, me lovely?"_

"_Yes, Papa," said Tia her chin quivering._

"_Do na' listen to her, mah dear. 'Tis a lovely girl ye are. Now come with me and show me what ye want on yer plate."_

"_How can you treat that little bastard so tenderly, James?"_

"_She is no bastard! Jillian's me legally bound concubine."_

"_The slut."_

"_Secunda, would ye prefer to eat alone in yer rooms?"_

"_And what of boy? His face is covered in jelly, and there's fish in his hair. He's making me ill," complained Secunda._

"_Secunda! Tis a child of three he is."_

"_He eats like a little pig. Why, by his age, Robert had mastered the table manners of an adult. "_

"_Then, tis a different set of memories we have."_

"_Why do you always take their side against Robert?"_

"_Tis not true. Robert is me first born. He will inherit all I have, and I love 'im with all me heart. But he's near full grown, and these two are still wee ones."_

"_Thank you, father," said Robert entering the room and taking a seat at the table. "Mother, Father is correct these two are still very small children; we must care for them. Soon enough they will be out on there own, and the estate will be mine."_

"_Robert, my darling, of course you are correct. How generous of you. But I think the boy should be sold back to the Enclave. He's very odd. Look at how he watches me. I can't believe he's your child, James. He was no doubt sired by a demon. You say he's just a child, but he seems to understand everything we say."_

_Indeed Pieter was glaring at her, a sly look in his eyes. He grinned and reached down for his tiny guitar, a gift from his great-grandmother. Strumming it, he sang in his sweet, high voice ending in an eerie howl. His was gifted musically, and his childish musings were deeply enthralling._

"_Pieter, what are you doing?" said Lady Jillian Augusta Petros, entering the room and breaking the spell. She walked to James and bowed, and then she turned and bowed to Secunda and Robert. James reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. _

"_What are you doing here? Have you forgotten the rules, you stupid whore?" said Secunda jumping to her feet._

"_Secunda! Leave!" shouted James._

"_Father, do not speak to my mother in that manner."_

"_Shut up, ya litt'l twerp!"_

"_I must apologize to the countessa and the heir," said Jillian. "Nanny Marpe is engaged with preparations for the servant's feast. I've come to collect Tia and Pieter."_

_While this drama was unfolding the three dogs surreptitiously crossed the room. They sidled up to Secunda lifted their legs and peed on her boots. Pieter slapped the table and howled with delight; the dogs raced to him. He gave a sidelong glance to Tia, and they both giggled._

"_I don't know how he did it, but that little demon is responsible for this. I demand you sell him back to the Enclave."_

_Jillian crossed the room and lifted Pieter out of his chair. He hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder. Reaching up to the high collar of her dress, he pulled it down and with his finger traced the lotus shaped sigil tattooed on her neck. She pulled his hand away, and kissed it. Then she straightened her collar._

"_Father, how can you allow him to get away with this?" asked Robert._

"_Are ye daft? The child is not to blame. 'Tis the odor of goat shit on yer mother's boots the dogs were reacting to."_

"_I demand you sell him back to the Enclave. How can he be a Row? Look at him!" ordered Secunda._

"_If Pieter is to be returned to the Enclave, then I will return as well," said Jillian._

"_I want to go with you, too, Mummy," said Tia._

"_Ye are not goin' anywhere. Do ye na' wish to be with me, Jillian?" asked James reaching out to her._

"_There is no where else I would rather be, James. But I cannot allow my child to be sent away," said Jillian, walking to James and standing behind him._

"_This is an outrage, conducting yourselves in such a manner in front of me. Come, Robert," shouted Secunda, storming from the room._

"_Father, you have no right to treat Mother in this demeaning fashion," said Robert._

"_Who do ye think ye are? Speaking to yer father that way! These are matters of which ye have no knowledge. Do na' tell me how I should treat tha' woman again! Get to yer room and stay there 'til I say ye can leave."_

_Robert stood and glared at his father. The desire to respond with insolence was clearly visible in his expression, but he controlled the impulse. _

"_As you wish, Father," said Robert, walking out the door. _

"_Jillian, sit with me," said James, holding a chair for her. He walked over to the sideboard where the food was laid out and picked up a napkin._

"_Pieter wiped his face on yer dress. Let me clean it off for ye."_

"_Thank you, James," she said hugging Pieter to her. He snuggled close, dozing in peaceful bliss._

"_Have ye eaten, today? Do ye realize ye are thin as a wraith, my love?"_

"_How can I eat, James, when she torments me day and night? She threatens my children. It's like living with a harpy."_

"_I'll make ye something," he said, walking to the sideboard and preparing two plates._

"_Here, me dear." James handed her a dish. Jillian took a fork and nibbled a strawberry. James sat down beside her and began to eat._

"_Do ye know, Jillian, I never thought it would be like this." _

_This statement struck them both as very funny._

"_Hmm," Jillian said when she regained control, "being a man you probably pictured an adoring harem."_

"_Ye know me too well."_

"_I will try to do better."_

"_Ye are not the problem."_

"_What will you do?"_

"_I do na' know. Secunda does na' understand the seriousness of the situation. I mortgaged the estate to buy yer freedom, and the yearly payment's due. But, if it does na' rain soon we'll loose all we've planted and t'will be no income. "_

"_Are there any assignments available?"_

"_Tis unwise to take another job so soon after the last."_

"_Here, Obasan gave me these on the day we were bound," said Jillian, removing a pair of antique diamond earrings._

"_Jill…" replied James, "I canna'; these are priceless. Tis a painful death Lady Hippolyte will inflict on me." He tried to return them._

"_I wish to help James. Please take them. I will explain to Obasan."_

"_I'll use 'em as collateral. I promise; I'll return 'em to ye."_

"_We should observe the proper Saturnalia rituals. Perhaps Lord Saturn and Lady Ops will bless us with rain."_

"_Ye are right. Tis a priestess I'll engage, when I go to deal with those blood-sucking bankers. We'll walk the boundaries of the estate with the Penantes."_

"_Yes, James."_

"_Jillian, ye know ye canna' go back to the Enclave. Ye wou' na' survive. And I canna' live without ye."_

"_I would rather die than lose Pieter."_

"_I would never turn him out, but are ye sure he's mine?"_

_Jillian lowered her head, and hugging Pieter close, she rocked him on her lap. She lifted her hand and wiped her cheeks._

"_James, we have been through this. The only time I skipped the draught was when I was with you. Pieter is yours, too."_

"_But the draught is not one hundred percent reliable."_

"_That's true, but then what of Tia?"_

"_Tia is a Row."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_She looks like me."_

"_But not like me?"_

"_No."_

"_Yet I am her mother."_

"_What's yer point?"_

"_Who does Pieter look like?"_

"_The boy's the spitin' image of ye. He even has yer gift of music…Ah, I see."_

"_It pains me every time you bring this up. I shall never allow Pieter to be sent away alone. I could not bear it." _

"_The boy is mine. Forgive me."_

"_Always."_

"_Jillian, let me make it up to ye; let's have a real Saturnalia."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_These earrings are worth a fortune are they not? I'll borrow a bit extra, and we'll celebrate with all the trimmings." _

"_Oh, yes."_

"_Invite Lady Hippolyte and her entourage."_

"_But what of Contessa Row?"_

"_On that, I do na want ye to think."_

"_Perhaps you would give me permission to decorate the manor house with the help of a few servants."_

"_Of course, whatever ye want, tis just one caveat."_

"_What James?"_

"_I will na' sing naked."_

"_But James…"_

"_Tis na' negotiable."_

"_Alright, but you don't know what your missing."_

"_I'll survive. Now, what shall I get 'em?" asked James._

"_Who?"_

"_The children."_

"_Tia, take Pieter and go play on the window seat."_

"_Why, Mummy?" asked Tia._

"_Because, I must speak privately with your papa."_

"_But why, Mummy?"_

"_Tia!"_

"_But Piedy is asleep."_

"_No he's not; he's faking," said Jillian tickling him. He giggled, but he would not leave her._

"_Mum, what's rain?" asked Pieter, looking up at her. James and Jillian exchanged a look of surprise._

"_Rain is water that falls from the sky," explained Jillian._

"_How does it fall?" asked Pieter._

_Jillian dipped her fingers in her water glass, and let the water fall gently on Pieter face. He laughed in delight._

"_Rain can fall gently like this or it can fall hard like this." _

_Jillian dipped her fingers again, and this time she flicked the water in Pieter's face. He giggled deeply, blinking his eyes._

"_Do it to me, Mummy," shouted Tia, who now stood next to her mother. Jillian repeated the lesson._

"_I'll show you more ways rain falls during your baths. Now you must go to the window seat and wait for me."_

"_Can we go to the kitchen? Cook is making lemon snaps," asked Tia._

"_And how is it ye know that?" asked James._

"_Bellatrix told Piedy," replied Tia._

"_Did she now?" said James, shaking his head in consternation, an angry expression flashing across his face._

"_She did."_

"_James let them be. I happen to know Cook is making lemon snaps, because I asked her if she would," said Jillian._

"_These fantasies they share are dangerous, Jillian. People will be sayin they're daft or worse."_

"_Tia, take Pieter and wait for me by the window seat. When I finish talking with your papa, we'll all go to the kitchen for cookies."_

"_Alright, Mummy. Come on Piedy."_

_But Pieter shook his head and hung on to his mother. Jillian lifted him gently, kissed his forehead, and put him down. She handed them each a slice of apple, and they walked across the sunlit floor to a windowed turret with a built in circular bench. Pieter climbed on to the seat and helped Tia up. The dogs followed them; Pieter broke his apple into three pieces and gave each dog a piece._

"_Who are Lord Saturn and Lady Ops?" asked Pieter._

"_They're the gods of Saturnalia," said Tia._

"_But what do they do?"_

"_Lord Saturn is the protector of the fields and orchards while the seeds ripen to harvest, and Lady Ops is his helper."_

"_What does he protect the field from?"_

"_Not what --who."_

"_Who?"_

"_Lord Silvanus, the lord of the wild forests, meadows and wood. He wants the land back. And the land wants to go back."_

"_I love the forest," said Pieter._

"_Me too."_

"_Let's go."_

"_No, Piedy, we're waiting for Mummy."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cookies."_

_With that their mother came for them and as promised they went to the kitchen for lemon snaps. The kitchen was a huge room with several stoves, ovens and cold storage units. Today it was in a state of chaos as the servants prepared their feast. Cook was shouting orders. People were running in and out the door that led to the estate's gardens, where they had set up tables in the warm sun for the Topsy Turvy Day celebration. Traditionally, the Conte and Contessa were supposed to serve them, but that custom had ended with James' father. However, the staff didn't care; they got to have a party with all the trimmings paid for by House Row and that was good enough._

_Jillian took the children to Cook, who was pulling trays of cookies from the ovens. She waited quietly until Cook finished her task and then bowed slightly. Tia and Pieter copied their mother, believing that was how you got cookies. Cook smiled and waddled over to them. _

"_Well, me dearies, it seems ye got the message," said Cook, as she pinched Tia and Pieter's cheeks, "Master Pieter, ye are a marvel. Like the singer of the olden days."_

_Pieter hated getting his cheeks pinched, but he was very fond of cookies. Cook handed them each three cookies._

"_What do you say?" Jillian prompted the children._

"_Thank you, Cook," the children chorused._

"_Any time, me lovelies."_

"_Lady Jillian," called the head of staff, Mister Teleos._

"_Yes."_

"_The Conte said to aid you in anything you need."_

"_Yes, I wish to decorate the manor house, and I shall need to speak with Captain Walker. I hope his pilots will be available to deliver invitations for a Saturnalia celebration to be held tomorrow," said Jillian, "We'll also need rooms prepared for the priestess who will conduct the ritual."_

"_But Lady Jillian…"_

"_Don't worry; it can wait until after the feast. I'll be in my rooms with the children; send word when you're ready."_

"_Yes, Lady Jillian. Thank you."_

"_Come on, little ones, time for your baths," said Jillian, "Look at you Pieter; you have more food on you than in your tummy. And what is that in your hair?"_

_Later that day, Pieter lay on his mother's bed in a light sleep. Next to him rested Tia, who appeared to be unconscious. He heard the scratching sounds of his mother's pen as she wrote at her desk. The afternoon was warm, and the windows and door to the balcony were open. A light breeze fluttered the curtains. He snuggled with his pillow feeling very comfortable and safe. Within a few minutes though he grew restless and sat up. His mother's back was to him as he slipped down from the bed. Crossing the room quickly, he went out the door to his mother's private balcony._

_The balcony overlooked the garden where the servants were having their feast. Pieter watched them as they ate and drank. Their children ran about playing games, laughing and teasing one another. The sound of the party reminded him of music as he searched for a way down so he could join them. There was a tall oak right beside the balcony, and he decided to try and reach it, thinking he could climb down the tree. He pushed a chair over to the balcony railing and was just about to climb on a tree branch when his mother found him._

"_Pieter!"_

_Startled, Pieter lost his balance, but Jillian caught him._

"_You are a handful. You could have fallen to your death." _

_Pieter was annoyed with her. He really wanted to play with the children, and he pushed her away._

"_You want to play with the children?"_

_He nodded._

"_You can't right now, but later we will all go to the pine forest to collect evergreens to decorate for Saturnalia."_

_Pieter put his head down; he loved the pine forest, but he wanted to go now. _

"_Would you like to play with me?"_

_He nodded in the affirmative; time alone with his mother was rare._

"_What would you like to play?"_

"_Rain."_

"_Rain? But we've played rain already today."_

"_How does it rain, Mum?_

"_Well, there are several theories on that. Come, sit with me, and I'll tell you a story."_

_Pieter didn't want to sit. He wanted to run in the fresh, clean air; on the other hand he was a sucker for a story. Jillian carried him to the balcony swing. She sat down and put him on her lap so he faced her. She rocked the swing gently._

"_In ancient times a mighty sky god named Lord Zeus seized power from his father, the god of time, Lord Cronus. Lord Zeus was very powerful, so powerful he could manipulate the weather."_

"_Did he make it rain, Mum?"_

"_Yes, he made it rain. And if he was in a particularly energetic mood he could make it thunder by throwing one of his lightening spears."_

"_What is thunder?"_

"_Of course, you have never experienced a storm with thunder and lightening. Some rain storms are very violent with strong winds and heavy rain. These types of storms appear suddenly, and often the first warning of their approach is the sound of low rumbling."_

"_Rumbling?"_

"_Yes," said Jillian, and she made a low rumbling sound that Pieter immediately imitated._

"_Well, you are a little papuga."_

"_But what about the lighting?"_

"_Lightening. When the storm gets closer dark clouds roil in the sky and in those clouds are sharp spears of light that flicker, sometimes striking the earth."_

"_And Lord Seuss throws the lighting spear?"_

"_Yes, but it's Lord Zeus and he throws lightening spears."_

"_What is the other way to get rain?"_

"_Others say it is a natural process that does not need the intervention of Lord Zeus."_

"_Process?"_

"_Yes, a series of events that brings about something."_

"_How does the process make rain?"_

"_The sun heats the water, turning it to vapor that rises into the sky. As it rises the air cools and so does the water vapor, making clouds. In the clouds some of the vapor turns back to water and falls to the ground."_

_Pieter hugged Jillian; she was so brilliant. She knew everything._

"_Can we do that in the tub?"_

"_I believe we could if the water was hot enough and the room, cool enough."_

"_Let's do it."_

"_Not now, we have to prepare to go to the pine forest."_

"_Are those the only ways to make rain?"_

"_There's one more. It's a combination of both."_

"_How?"_

"_Some say there is a weather machine named Zeus."_

"_A machine?"_

"_A heavy transport is a machine, and so is an airship. But a weather machine would be much more complex."_

"_Does it fly?"_

"_I don't know, but it is said that only one House knows how to use it."_

"_Which one?"_

"_House Eraclea. Some say they have forgotten how to operate it. And others say they manipulate the weather for their own purposes." _

"_Do they hate us?"_

"_Why would you ask that?"_

"_Because Papa needs rain, and it does not fall."_

"_It is not we alone that suffer. It's all the Houses that are low on the mountain side."_

"_Let's pray to Lord Zeus."_

"_Why?"_

"_For rain."_

"_But what if Lord Zeus does not control the weather?"_

"_Then we'll know."_

"_Alright, tonight at bedtime we'll pray to Lord Zeus for rain."_

"_No! Now!"_

"_Now, we must wake Tia, and prepare to go to the pine forest."_

"_Why is it always the wrong time?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When I want to go to the pine forest, it's time for cookies, and when I want cookies, it's time for breakfast."_

"_It's the way of things, my love."_

_Jillian carried Pieter into her room and closed the balcony door behind her. There was a knock at the interior entrance to the room._

"_Just a moment," called Jillian, putting Pieter down on the bed. "Will you wake up Tia for me?"_

"_Yes, Mum."_

_Jillian ran to the door and opened it to find Mister Teleos and Captain Walker. They talked for a while, but Pieter couldn't hear what was said. He shook Tia to wake her, but she pushed him away, so he sat on her. Tia rolled on her side, knocking Pieter off. As Jillian walked to her desk, Pieter stood, and grabbing a pillow, he whacked Tia with it. Jillian picked up some message tubes, and as she brought them to Captain Walker, Tia grabbed Pieter's foot and yanked. Pieter fell, bouncing and laughing on the bed. Captain Walker bowed to Jillian and left. Mister Teleos followed him. Jillian smiled at Pieter and Tia as she ran to the bed. She ruffled Tia's hair._

"_Come on sleepy head," said Jillian. "They're waiting for us."_

_The hours of light were short at that time of year, so it was growing dark as they made their way to the pine forest. Everyone carried candle lanterns mounted on wooden holders as was the custom at Saturnalia. Jillian led the way followed by Tia, Pieter, Nanny Marpe and several servants and their children. Pieter loved this walk. The path led to a lake where they sometimes swam in warm weather. The pine forest was on a peninsula that jutted into the water. They walked the narrow way between the waters; once past that the path widened and began to climb. Pieter could smell the fragrant odor of pine boughs._

_Jillian gave Pieter and Tia baskets with instructions to gather pine cones. Nanny Marpe followed them with a lantern as they searched. This led to a contest and within moments each child took off in a different direction. Nanny Marpe shouted at them to come back, but Peter had run through an opening in a rock wall that surrounded a circle of standing stones. He entered the circle under an archway, but it turned out that what he had thought was a large pine cone was only a rock. _

"_You had better put that back, Pieter," said a high, sweet voice._

"_Who are you?" asked Pieter, turning in a circle._

"_A friend."_

"_If you're a friend, what's your name?"_

"_Ourea."_

"_Ourea?"_

"_Yes. That's what I said."_

"_Where are you?"_

_Pieter heard a thud. Out of the darkness walked a large gray spotted cat with bright yellow eyes. Her large triangular ears had long tufts of gray fur at the very tips. She was grinning, and Pieter could see her very, sharp teeth. The fur on either side of her face was frosty white and encircled her chin like a fluffy beard. She approached him on paws that were too large and furry for her size._

"_I didn't know cats could talk like humans."_

"_I'm a special cat."_

"_Why?"_

_Ourea circled him, and as she did she began to change. When her transformation was complete, Pieter looked at a small girl with black hair and grey-green eyes. _

"_How did you do that?"_

"_It's a secret."_

"_Who taught you?"_

"_That, I can tell you. It was Mystikos."_

"_From my dreams?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'll ask him."_

"_There is no time to chat, they're looking for you. Come with me, but first put that stone back exactly where you found it."_

_Pieter tried to remember where he'd found it, but it was so dark. Ourea went to the spot and pointed. Following her, Pieter gently returned the rock. Ourea held out her hand, and Pieter took hold of it. They walked to the section of rock wall farthest from the entrance, and Ourea pointed up. On the other side of the rock wall, surrounded by the dark pine forest, towered a huge man whose glow lit the whole area._

"_This is Lord Silvanus," whispered Ourea._

_Lord Silvanus knelt down and extended his hand to Pieter. When Pieter reached up to touch it, he could see the pine bough wreath that encircled the god's thick black unkempt hair. Lord Silvanus smelled like the freshest air --- the air on the first day of the world. His cheeks were very rosy, and his hazel eyes shone with humor. _

"_Lord Silvanus," said Pieter, "thank you for the wild wood."_

"_It is nice to be appreciated, human child, Pieter," said Lord Silvanus in a booming voice. He followed this comment with a hearty laugh._

_Pieter reached in his pocket, and pulled out some slightly squished grapes. He frowned at them._

"_Is this then your offering?" asked Lord Silvanus. He reached for the grapes and threw them in the air catching every one in his mouth._

"_Yes."_

"_It is accepted, but I would ask for one more offering," said the forest lord._

"_What?"_

"_I've heard you singing in the distance, as I walk the boundary walls."_

"_You want me to sing for you?"_

"_Yes, human child."_

"_What song?"_

"_Perhaps a solstice song. There are no songs for me that I know of."_

_Pieter sang, and as he did an owl, a wolf, some deer and a fox with her kits joined the Lord Silvanus. _

"_Light of the sun so clear and bright,  
Enter our hearts on this darkest of nights._

_Relight our spirits benevolently,  
That we my grow to be strong and free."_

"_Please, sing it once more," asked Lord Silvanus, and Pieter obliged._

"_Do you ever make up songs, human boy, Pieter?"_

"_Yes, shall I make one for you?"_

"_Indeed, my boy."_

"_Where shall I sing it?"_

"_It doesn't matter, I shall hear it."_

_Pieter heard voices shouting his name. _

"_They come for you, my boy. I must go, but here is a pine cone for your efforts."_

_Lord Silvanus handed Pieter the largest pine cone he had ever seen. _

"_Thank you, Lord Silvanus," said Pieter trying to hold it._

"_You're welcome."_

_Pieter watched as he faded into the darkness with his animal familiars. _

"_You did well," said Ourea, and she kissed him on the cheek. She walked around him once turning into the lovely gray cat. Then she jumped on the rock wall._

"_Keep singing so they can find you in the darkness," said Ourea._

"_Will you come back, Ourea?" asked Pieter._

"_It is truly said that I am always at your side," she replied, disappearing into the forest._

_Pieter put the pine cone down and sat on it. It was pitch dark so dark he could barely see his hand when he held it up to his face. People were calling his name. He heard his mother's frantic voice, and he sang as loudly as he could manage._

"_Light of the sun…_

_When he finished, Jillian shouted to keep singing, so he repeated the song. A moment later he saw the light of a lantern in the entry way, and then Jillian appeared. She crossed the circle of standing stones rapidly, dropped her lantern and picked him up. She was crying._

"_Pieter, you gave me such a fright. You must not run away in the darkness." _

"_Mum."_

"_Promise me."_

"_Yes, Mum."_

"_I've found him," she shouted, then turning to Pieter, "come, let's join the others."_

"_But my pine cone," he said pointing to the ground._

"_That's a pine cone?"_

"_Yes."_

_Jillian knelt down, brought the lantern closer and examined the pine cone. As she did so Nanny Marpe, Tia and some of the servants entered the stone circle._

"_I thought it was a rock. Where did you find such an enormous pine cone?"_

"_Lord Silvanus gave it to me for singing to him."_

_Pieter could hear the servants talking about what he had just said as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. He really didn't understand adults; everyone told stories about gods talking with humans. What was the big deal?_

_Jillian held the lamp to Pieter's face, "Speak no more of this now." _

"_Why Mum?"_

"_It's a private matter."_

"_But Lord Silvanus belongs to everyone."_

_She took his chin in her hand. "No more. I'll talk with you later," she said sternly._

"_Yes, Mum."_

"_Will someone carry the pine cone?" asked Jillian._

_Several people rushed to pick it up. In the meantime she picked up Pieter._

"_I believe we've collected enough to decorate. We'll return to Stonehaven. Nanny Marpe, will you carry Tia?" asked Jillian._

_With their flickering lanterns held out in front of them, the small group snaked there way down the trail that led out of the pine forest. Pieter could hear the household staff discussing his meeting with Lord Silvanus who most saw as unpredictably wild but usually benevolent. The general opinion was that this was a good omen._

_Pieter lost interest in the conversation and craning his neck he stared at the stars. The sky was so full. Mum said that each star represented a world. He wished he could fly to each of them. What kind of gods and people inhabited them? Did they have rain? Thinking deeply on these things, Pieter rested his head on Jillian's shoulder. She hugged him, and he hugged her back, his eyes closing. He nodded several times, but he forced himself awake each time. _

"_Don't fight it, love, you've had a very busy day," said Jillian, and she began to sing a lullaby._

"_Shut your eyes while mummy sings  
Of wonderful sights on high,  
And you shall see beautiful things  
As you fly in the misty sky…"_

_Pieter heard no more. He did not wake when Jillian undressed him, rinsed his face and hands, and tucked him into bed. He dreamed deeply of a vast blue sky that he sailed with Ourea and Mystikos._

_Stonehaven __  
Tereine Estate  
Tobar-Childa Prefecture  
Dekembris 18, 3014  
__Second Day of Saturnalia, Feast of Lord Saturn_

_Pieter awoke early the next day and dressed himself as best he could. Curious to see what happened on the second day of Saturnalia, he did the forbidden. He left his room without permission. A rule strictly enforced by the Contessa. Walking quickly through the nursery, he opened the door and entered a hallway that overlooked the enormous entrance hall to Stonehaven. It was empty._

_The scent of evergreens filled his nose as he ran to the railing and peered through the balustrades. Everywhere he looked there was greenery. Garlands woven of pine boughs and holly radiated from the central chandler and sparkling ornaments hung from each strand. The huge round table in the center of the room held an enormous vase which in turn held pine boughs and holly. A beautiful red and gold ribbon was tied around the lip of the vase. _

_Pieter sorely wanted to climb on the railing and grab one of the garlands to get a closer look at the decorations, but he needed to see his mother. Her rooms were next to the nursery, so he made his way there quickly. Turning the knob, he pushed the door open. He heard his mother and father talking in their friendly voices as he made his way down the short hall and into Jillian's bedroom. He was not supposed to enter her rooms in the early morning, but this was important._

"_Oh, James…"_

"_Jill, ye are so…"_

_Pieter stared at them. They were in their friendly position. Jillian wore a wreath of holly in hair, and James sported a sprig over his ear._

"_Pieter!" gasped Jillian. "What are you doing out of bed?"_

"_How many times must ye be told not to barge into yer mother's room?" shouted James._

"_But it's important."_

"_Go back to your room. Nanny Marpe will be there shortly to dress you and take you downstairs for breakfast. Then we'll perform the Saturnalia ritual."_

"_But Mum…"_

"_Have ye not heard yer Mother? Get to yer room!"_

"_No!"_

"_Is it a spanking ye are lookin for?"_

"_No," said Pieter standing his ground, "tis me pine cone, I'm lookin for."_

_Jillian held her hand over her mouth, but the sound of her laughter filled the room._

"_Jill, he's mockin me, an' ye are encouragin' him…"_

"_Your pine cone is in the formal greeting room, for all to admire," said Jillian._

"_But I want to see it."_

"_You can look at it on the way to breakfast. _

"_Oh, Mum…"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_We didn't make our song for rain."_

"_We shall."_

"_Have ye gone deaf? Do as yer mother says and get yer arse back to your room or I'll tan it black and blue it for ye."_

"_James!"_

"_I hate you, Papa!"_

"_Fine, ye hate me. Now get."_

_Pieter hung his head and left. Entering his room, he marched to his bed and flung himself on it. But he recovered quickly, and began jumping on the mattress, also forbidden. Bored after a few minutes of this banned activity, he searched for his guitar. Finding it under his blocks, he sat on the floor and began to compose a song for Lord Silvanus._

"_Lord Silvanus, king of the forest,  
Guard of the wildness.  
Strolling beside the wall  
that stands between us,  
Do you hear my song?  
The one you asked for._

_O' Lord Silvanus,  
Shining silver-green god  
Of wild creatures,  
Thank you, for protecting them._

_Lord Silvanus, knower of the hidden trails,  
Friend to the eater and the eaten.  
Show me the secret meadow.  
Show me the fox and her kits._

_O' Lord Silvanus,  
Shining silver-green god,  
Protector of the wilderness,  
Thank you, for your gift."_

"_Pieter," said Jillian, standing in the doorway._

"_Mum…"_

"_You know you mustn't burst into my room."_

"_Yes, Mum, but …"_

"_What if the Contessa had found you in the hallway?"_

"_But…"_

"_You would have gotten spanked and then been confined to your room all day. What were you thinking? Hisabo is coming."_

"_But Mum, I needed you." Pieter rarely cried, but this was too unfair; his chin quivered, and tears coursed down his cheeks._

_Jillian picked him up and consoled him._

"_Next time come in the door and wait in my hallway until I say come in. And make sure it's safe before you leave your room."_

"_But how will you know I'm there?"_

"_I'll know."_

"_Yes, Mum." Pieter continued to cry; this was just too complicated._

_Jillian sat down on the bed, and as she gently rocked him, he calmed down._

"_Pieter, what were you singing when I entered your room?"_

"_A song for Lord Silvanus."_

"_I've never heard it before. Who taught it to you?"_

"_I made it up, Lord Silvanus asked me to."_

"_Sing it for me again."_

_Pieter sang the praise poem for her, and when he was done she stared at him her mouth open._

"_What's wrong, Mum?"_

"_Nothing, that was lovely. You must sing it for Hisabo and me, later, when we are alone. Then you must tell us all about your meeting with Lord Silvanus."_

"_Why can't I sing it for everyone?"_

"_You must wait until we have talked it over with Hisabo. Promise me."_

"_Alright."_

"_Now come along for your bath. It's almost time to begin the Saturnalia ritual."_

"_What about our song for rain?"_

"_Tonight. And Pieter, don't talk to your papa like that."_

"_But, Mum, he was mean."_

"_Please Pieter, you don't want to be sent away."_

"_No, Mum."_

_Later that day, washed and dressed in traditionally casual Saturnalia attire Pieter stood between his mother and sister waiting for the Saturnalia ritual to begin. They were running late. The entire estate including the Row family, servants, farm workers, mercenaries and their respective family members participated. Out of respect for the priestess, everyone was on his or her best behavior. _

_The ceremony began at the Row family temple where the Penantes, the family gods, were blessed by the priestess and placed on a beautifully decorated float along with replicas of Lord Saturn and Lady Ops. James and Robert took the lead carrier positions and accompanied by six hand picked servants carried the float to the east entrance of the estate where the second blessing took place. From there they progressed to the other three directions and then back to the temple for the final ceremony. _

_Jillian had prepared the liturgy so Pieter and Tia knew most of the songs and were able to take part. The priestess singled the three out to sing an important section just prior to the sacrifice. The ritual's finale was traditionally the sacrifice of the estate's fattest, handsomest goat, but Jillian, with the permission of the priestess, substituted honeyed grain cakes which were placed before the gods. _

_At the final blessing everyone sighed with relief, they had been marching for three hours, and it was a very hot day. The general sense was that the ritual had gone well. Only one incident was cause for concern: Jillian had fainted at the north gate, and it had taken several minutes to revive her._

_The feast that followed the ritual was held by the lake due to the extreme heat. Cook and her staff had prepared most of the food in the early morning. So they need only set it out. Walking to the lake, everyone took up their favorite if rather bawdy Saturnalia songs. Pieter and Tia ran with the other children, their nanny trying to keep up with them. She forced them to sit down and eat, but after that allowed them to play in the water with the other children. Late in the afternoon Pieter's great-grand mother, Lady Hippolyte arrived at the party with several of her friends and servants. _

_Pieter ran to her and climbed on her lap; she gave him a strawberry as he rested his head on her chest. When he was done, he jumped down and took off to play in the lake. An hour later Pieter returned to Lady Hippolyte, but with considerably less energy. He stood before her, his eyes drooping. She picked him up and cradled him in her lap where he promptly fell asleep not waking up until the next morning._

_Stonehaven__  
Tereine Estate  
Tobar-Childa Prefecture  
Dekembris 19, 3014  
__Third Day of Saturnalia, Sigillaria_

"_Master Pieter, wake up," said Nanny Marpe._

_Pieter opened his eyes to find himself under the covers of his bed in his room. He tried to remember how he got there._

"_Hurry, Master Pieter, your mother and great-grandmother are waiting to see you before breakfast."_

_Pieter got out of bed and Nanny Marpe led him to the cheerful, sparkling clean white and red tiled children's bathing room where she helped him bath and dress. He was still sleepy so he didn't speak to her. She led him down the hall and into his mother's rooms. Jillian and Lady Hippolyte were in the small sitting area of Jillian's bedroom._

"_Pieter," said Lady Hippolyte, and Pieter smiled at her. She was definitely one of his favorite people. He ran to her and climbed on her lap where he sat quietly staring at her. Then he rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes downcast._

"_Pieter, will you sing your song to Lord Silvanus for Hisabo?" asked his mother._

_Pieter shook his head no. _

"_Please Pieter."_

"_No!"_

"_It's alright; maybe Pieter needs more time to wake up. Perhaps he'll sing it for me later," said Lady Hippolyte. "Jillian, I have a gift for you. I wanted to give it to you in private."_

_She handed Jillian a small box. Pieter sat up at the word 'gift' and watched intently. _

"_Thank you Obasan, it was so thoughtful of you. Would you like to unwrap it Pieter?"_

_Pieter nodded, and climbing down he ran to Jillian. Standing beside her, he ripped the paper off with relish. Jillian let him lift the lid off the small box, which contained the diamond earrings she had given James to use as collateral for the loan payment on the estate. Her eyes widened, and then she looked at the floor._

"_He needed help," whispered Jillian._

"_Please do not use these as collateral again. They have been in our clan for at least ten generations, and I hope you will pass them on to Tia or Pieter's future wife."_

"_But Obasan…"_

"_I've settled the yearly estate payment, as well as the other debt James collateralized with these. I wish you would come to me. More money can always be made, but these can never be replaced."_

"_James will be angry."_

"_I don't care."_

"_Thank you, Obasan, for coming to our aid," said Jillian with tears in her eyes._

"_I wish you would allow me to do more. I'm grateful to James for convincing you to leave the Enclave."_

_Watching her intently, Pieter put his hand on his mother's cheek. Smiling at him Jillian picked him up and kissed his hand._

"_Will you sing for Hisabo now?"_

"_I need my guitar," he said, yawning._

"_Try this," said Hisabo, handing him a wrapped package._

"_I get presents too?" _

"_Jillian, what are you teaching this child? Yes, of course, everybody does; it's Sigillaria."_

"_What is that?" asked Pieter._

"_It's the day of gift giving."_

_Pieter opened his present to find a child's violin. He tried it, but it was out of tune. _

"_Let me show you how to tune it," said Jillian. He watched carefully as she tuned it. Placing it under her chin, she showed him how to hold and play it, as she launched into a lovely piece. After watching his mother play, Pieter took it from her and plucked the strings, while holding the violin to his ear. Next he ran the bow over the strings, making a terrible racket. He took it back to his mother and asked her to play again, and this time he watched the fingering. Then he pulled it away and tried to imitate what she had done while Hisabo and his mother talked._

"_Jillian, why did you have a boy?"_

"_I didn't realize I was pregnant."_

"_Spare me."_

"_I wanted a boy."_

"_But our clan…"_

"_I know the restriction; please don't lecture me."_

"_I'm sorry; I am very fond of Pieter. But…"_

"_What would you have me do, Obasan?"_

"_Nothing, I adore the boy. Sometimes when rules are broken the results are unexpectedly welcome."_

"_Thank you, Obasan."_

"_Stop avoiding my question. Why did you have a boy?"_

"_For James."_

"_But James…"_

"_I know what James thinks."_

"_Is there a chance James is right? Pieter is very gifted. His physical prowess rivals guild children. It's hard to believe he's a Row."_

"_We should not talk about this in front of Pieter. He understands everything."_

_They stopped talking and turned to him; Pieter stared back. Then he went back to playing the violin and managed to pick out a lovely melody._

"_That's the music," said Jillian._

"_I thought you were exaggerating, Jillian."_

"_I'm ready," Pieter said._

"_Then let's hear it, dear boy," said Lady Hippolyte._

_Pieter sang his prayer to Lord Silvanus, while accompanying himself on the violin. Lady Hippolyte clapped her hands when he was done._

"_That was remarkable, Pieter. Bravo!" _

"_Yes, Pieter, that was beautiful," said Jillian, and Pieter bowed as she had taught him. "Obasan, I'm feeling faint again. I need to lie down for while."_

"_Jillian?"_

"_I'll feel better after breakfast. Will you question Pieter about his meeting?"_

"_Yes, you rest, but I wish you would allow me to examine you."_

"_You know the strain I'm under."_

"_Alright, Jillian, but you're not fooling me."_

"_Yes, Obasan," said Jillian, lying down on her bed._

_Lady Hippolyte turned to Pieter, "Now come sit on my lap and tell me all about your meeting with Lord Silvanus."_

_Pieter told the story three times. Each time Lady Hippolyte interrupted him with questions, requiring more and more detail. When he began to squirm, she let him down._

"_You are a remarkable boy. I hope you will teach me the song so I may sing it as well. But Pieter you must only speak of your meeting with Lord Silvanus to those that your mother or I deem worthy. "_

"_Do you want to go see the pine cone, Hisabo?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Come on, Mum," said Pieter, rushing to the bed and pulling her hand._

"_Alright, love, I'm feeling much better."_

_As the three descended the curved stairway to the great hall, Jillian turned to Lady Hippolyte, "You have not seen what he can do with animals."_

"_Yes, I have. Didn't you notice what he did to the Contessa at the picnic yesterday?"_

"_Oh, no, that was Pieter? She's already suspicious."_

"_I watched him sing to those birds."_

"_Well, what shall we do?"_

"_Your assessment is accurate. We shall definitely need the best music and math teachers we can find. And as to his spiritual and physical gifts, he must be tutored by Lord Zoi."_

"_Yes, Obasan."_

_The rest of the morning was magical. When Pieter entered the formal greeting room, he stopped. The room was decorated with garlands and wreaths of pine and holly. Small fur trees adorned with candles and gleaming ornaments were scattered around the room. The ceiling was covered with a deep Prussian blue cloth and from it hung golden stars on golden ribbons. The stars twinkled when they caught the candle light. A neatly stacked pile of boxes wrapped in brightly colored paper lay by the fire place. Family and friends were seated around the room chatting. As much as he wished to investigate all this there was a more pressing matter to deal with first. He grabbed Hisabo's hand and headed straight for the pine cone. She kneeled beside it and examined it carefully._

"_This is without a doubt the largest, most beautiful, pine cone I have ever seen," said Lady Hippolyte._

"_Yes!" replied Pieter._

"_Piedy! Piedy come look!" shouted Tia._

_Pieter turned to Tia who was sitting on James' lap. She held a doll, which was of little interest to Pieter. However, behind her was a tricycle, and he wondered whose it was. He ran over to his father and stood shyly in front of him. James never showed any interest in Pieter unless he was misbehaving._

"_Come, Pieter," said James. Pieter approached James warily, trying to remember if he'd done anything bad. _

"_Come on, me boy," repeated James, as he rolled the tricycle out. "Tis a gift from yer mother and me."_

_Pieter walked to the red tricycle and ran his fingers over the shiny chrome handlebars. The rubber handles had color streamers attached to them. There was even a bell._

"_Well, get on it."_

_Pieter knew how to sit properly on a tricycle. When he first came to live at __Tereine Estate __Robert used to sit Pieter on an old tricycle and push him around the yard. But later the Contessa gave that tricycle to one of her sister's children. Pieter had been sorry to see it go._

"_Can ye na get it going?"_

_Pieter put his feet on the pedals and as he pushed, he moved forward. Pieter laughed in delight as he careened around the room in circles. _

"_Nanny Marpe ye had better take 'im to the great hall before he kills somebody," said James._

_Tia had received tricycle as well so Nanny Marpe took them both to the great hall where they could ride without disturbing the guests. Later Pieter unwrapped the rest of his presents: a set of soldiers and a toy airship among other things. Many of James' relatives were there, and they all brought gifts for Pieter and Tia. Jillian had Lady Hippolyte and several other clan members in attendance, and they had done likewise._

_At lunch time everyone gathered for an elaborate ten course meal in the enormous formal dinning hall. The priestess was still there, so though everyone was drinking a good deal of wine, they remained on their best behavior, except for the Contessa who complained non-stop about Pieter and Tia's table manners and the terrible choice of menu. _

_After eating, Pieter took some of his soldiers and a toy vanship and hid under the table. There he played unnoticed at the feet of his father's cousins who were enjoying their wine and gossiping._

"_The Contessa's in a snit," said Cousin Taran._

"_Then tis business as usual," replied Cousin Barra._

"_Bridy says her worship refused to invite any of her relatives because Lady Jillian planned the party."_

"_Tis better off without em we are-- snooty lot," interjected Cousin Tormund._

"_There's a bit o'good news," replied Barra._

"_Speak!" said the others in unison._

"_She leaves tonight for the Titus Estate with that brat o' hers." _

"_Excellent news! Then tis the naked singing we'll be havin," said Tormund_

"_The Lady Jillian's a beauty," commented Taran._

"_Tha' she is, but James will n'er let 'er sing naked," replied Barra._

"_Tis a mystery wha' she sees in James," said Tormund._

"_Indeed, it is," laughed Taran._

"_What a lucky bastard."_

"_Truer words ye have n'er spoken," said Barra._

"_Ah, here come the musicians. The Lady Jillian knows how to throw a bloody good party," said Tormund._

"_Tha' she does," chimed in the others._

_While the musicians set up, James and Jillian moved their guests to the sitting room, where Robert performed on his new piano, a Sigillaria gift from the Titus family. He played three Clemente sonatinas, and everyone politely applauded him, though he was a lack luster performer. After this everyone split into groups to play chess, cards, and other games. Unobserved, Pieter climbed onto the piano bench. He lifted the lid, and commenced playing the same, three sonatinas, albeit with a great deal more skill than Robert. He knew them by heart from watching Robert practice the same pieces for months._

_All turned to listen, and Pieter made it through the second sonatina, before the Contessa started shouting at him. Pieter could tell she'd had too much medicine._

"_How dare you touch my son's piano? You dirty little bastard!"_

_There was an audible intake of breath. Pieter stared at her, as she ranted at him. It seemed that even when he was good he was bad. _

"_Secunda!" shouted James, as he jumped up from his card game and crossed the room._

_Lady Hippolyte and Jillian went to Pieter's side. The priestess joined them._

"_Contessa Row!" commanded the priestess. "It is the sacred day of gift giving. Let the child play."_

"_But Priestess…" protested Secunda slurring her words._

"_I care not to whom the piano belongs nor do I care about the conditions of this boy's birth. I only wish to hear him play."_

"_Yes, Priestess."_

"_Your name is Pieter?" asked the priestess._

_Pieter nodded._

"_Well, Master Pieter, start again—from the beginning," said the priestess._

_Pieter played the three sonatinas twice and then experimented with the piano. The priestess sat down next to him, and he turned to face her._

"_You did nothing wrong, Master Pieter," the priestess commented._

_He stared up at her._

"_Remember that everyone errs be they three or fifty. Perfection is not achieved simply because we age, though there are those who would have children believe it." _

"_What's your name?" asked Pieter._

"_Priestess Antiope._

_Nanny Marpe came to get Pieter. The children were being sent to the sunken garden for their own party. They would have games and dinner outdoors, followed by fireworks, then bedtime stories in the nursery. Pieter jumped down turned to Priestess Antiope and bowed slightly._

"_Do you have a question?" asked Antiope._

"_No."_

"_A request?"_

"_My papa needs rain. Can you help?"_

"_I'll try."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Let's go, Master Pieter," said Nanny Marpe, and she led him and several other children out of the sitting room._

"_Just a moment, Nanny Marpe," said Lady Hippolyte. "I need to speak with Pieter. I'll bring him to the garden shortly."_

_Nanny Marpe left Pieter behind and took the rest of the children outside._

"_Pieter, it is important that you listen to me and do as I say. You must hide your abilities."_

"_Why?"_

"_You must trust me."_

"_Should I hide them from the animals and Lord Silvanus?"_

"_No, only from other people."_

"_From you?"_

"_No not me or your mother or even Tia. But promise me you will be careful."_

"_Yes."_

"_Here, I want you to wear this," said Lady Hippolyte, placing a scapular around his neck. "This is Lady Artemis; she protects children."_

"_She carries a bow and arrows," said Pieter._

"_Yes, she does. If you pray to her when you need assistance she will help you."_

_Pieter turned the metal image over, "There's a bear on the back."_

"_Yes, because Lady Artemis is as fierce as mother bear protecting her children."_

"_Thank you, Hisabo."_

"_You're welcome, dear boy. Now let's get you to the party."_

_Pieter dragged his feet. He did not want to go to anymore parties. He wanted to play alone, but he followed Lady Hippolyte to the sunken garden. This was actually one of his favorite places, but not today. He sat glumly by the stone fireplace, kicking his feet back and forth. All around him the other children were running and screaming in a game of tag. This was a game he could easily win, and it bored him._

"_What's the matter, Master Pieter?" asked Nanny Marpe. _

"_Nothing," he said._

"_Are you hungry?" she asked, handing him a cluster of grapes._

"_No," he said, taking the grapes and nibbling on them._

"_You played the piano beautifully this afternoon."_

"_Thank you," he punctuated this with a deep sigh._

"_Is there game you would like to play?"_

_He looked at her hopefully, "I want to play soldiers."_

"_Alright, did you bring them with you?"_

"_Yes."_

_He'd brought a pack with him that contained his violin, soldiers and a toy vanship._

"_Let's set them up on the picnic table," said Nanny Marpe._

_Pieter and Nanny Marpe set up a battle scene of epic proportions which attracted several other children. Nanny Marpe dropped out of the game as the children joined it. They played with the soldiers for a while and then decided to be the soldiers. Pieter insisted on being the commander of his side and a full on battle began. Pieter was a ruthless warrior, and tears ensued - though not Pieter's. His side won. Nanny Marpe was forced to punish him, though, when he captured the enemy scouts and tied them to a tree._

"_Wherever did you get rope?" she asked, taking him by the arm and leading him to an isolated picnic table for a time out. "Now you sit here for ten minutes and think about what you have done. Then you may join us. I don't know what will happen when the parents of those children find out what you did."_

_Pieter sat at the table, resting his head on the surface. He tapped his fingers to a rhythm in his head. He looked up when he heard someone whisper his name._

"_Pieter," called Robert. "Pieter come here." _

_Robert stood at the entrance to the sunken garden, waving Pieter toward him. Robert was a handsome combination of his mother and father. He was small for his age which made him look younger than his twelve years, but he wore his thick blond hair cut short and slicked back to look older. He had his father's almost blue eyes, but lately they had begun to show a hint of his mother's malice. His skin was very fair, but his cheeks and lips were rosy. He was strong and very athletic, but stocky like his father. _

_Pieter loved Robert. Though Robert was impatient and mean now, he hadn't always been that way. Until recently he'd been fun. Robert had patiently played all sorts of games with Pieter. With his mastery of academics Robert was a fountain of knowledge, even teaching Pieter rudimentary reading. _

_Lately, though Robert had been treating Pieter harshly, and if Pieter complained Robert would call him a crybaby, pinching and slapping him hard. Pieter was never able to resist the hope that Robert would return to his old self. He always gave Robert one more chance; so far Robert had never failed to betray him._

"_What?" asked Pieter, walking toward Robert._

"_Want to go walking with me?"_

"_Where?"_

"_Anywhere you like."_

"_To the pine forest?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Piedy!"_

_Pieter turned around to find Tia watching them. _

"_What?" asked Pieter._

"_Don't go with him."_

"_Why?"_

"_He's bad!"_

"_Why don't you come along, too, Tia?" asked Robert._

"_No!" said Tia._

"_Come on, Pieter let's go. I'll tell you a story." Pieter turned to Robert._

"_No! Piedy!"_

_Pieter turned back to Tia, her friend Euris Bassianus stood beside her. _

"_I need my pack," said Pieter._

"_Oh for gods' sake, get it," said Robert._

_Pieter ran back to the picnic table, grabbed the pack and rejoined Robert, taking hold of his hand._

"_No Piedy…" shouted Tia, but he ignored her and walked away. "I'll tell on you," she screamed. _

"_Stop your whining; I'll bring him back," said Robert._

"_Come back, Piedy," cried Tia._

_Pieter looked over his shoulder at Tia; she was crying. He wondered if she was right, but it was too late. Robert had him solidly by the hand and was pulling him along._

"_Tell me a story," asked Pieter, as he ran next to Robert, trying to keep up._

"_Alright," said Robert with a hint of menace. "Once upon a time there was a very, wicked boy."_

_Pieter had a bad feeling about this story. He tried to pull his hand away, but Robert squeezed it tight._

"_This isn't the way to the pine forest," said Pieter._

"_I want to show you something first," said Robert. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"_

"_No!"_

"_Too bad, you're going to. This boy had an evil mother and sister, but of the three he was the worst. He never obeyed his betters, always doing whatever he wanted and getting away with it."_

"_I want to go back to Nanny Marpe," said Pieter, frightened now._

"_Shut up!" shouted Robert. "The boy caused no end of trouble for his older brother. One day the boys' father realized how unfair he had been. He finally understood that the older brother was the good one."_

"_Where are we going?" asked Pieter, trying with all his might to free his hand. They had walked well beyond the kitchen gardens and into the vineyard. Now they were climbing a hill and entering the oak forest. Pieter resisted, but Robert dragged him on. It was beginning to get dark._

"_I said shut up! So the father said to the good older brother. 'I want you to take your evil younger brother away. Will you do it?' And the good older brother said, 'I'd love to'."_

"_But what about the mum?" _

"_She came to her senses and agreed the evil boy should be sent away. It was better for all concerned."_

_This was too much for Pieter; he began to cry. _

_Robert pulled him around, "If you cry, I'll hurt you." _

_They hurtled down a hill, and Pieter tripped scrapping his knees. Robert yanked him to a standing position. Pieter stared at his half-brother and saw hatred in Robert's eyes. Confusion overwhelmed him. Pieter admired Robert to such a degree that he began to have doubts about himself. Perhaps Robert was right, maybe Pieter was bad. Such is the power of betrayal by a beloved older sibling._

_Pieter tried to control himself, "Did he sell the boy to the Enclave?"_

"_No," said Robert. "He left him in the woods."_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

_Pieter started to sing the song for Lord Silvanus, hoping the forest lord would help him. Perhaps there was a way to make things right with his mother and father._

"_Oh, no, you will not sing," said Robert, taking a small blue vial from his pocket. He spun Pieter close to him and tried to force him to drink the thick white fluid._

"_Drink this!"_

"_No!"_

_Pieter struggled, kicking and biting Robert. But Robert threw Pieter to the ground, straddling him while kneeling on his arms. He forced Pieter's lips apart and poured the liquid in his mouth. Then Robert picked him up, threw him over his shoulder, and continued walking. Pieter spit the fluid out, but he had swallowed some. He felt sleepy. _

_As he fought to stay awake, he remembered a story about a sister and brother abandoned in the woods. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some of his soldiers, dropping them periodically as Robert marched down the trail. Robert might not notice them; it was so dark. After the last soldier was gone, he stopped fighting the drug and fell asleep._

_Oak Forest  
Tereine Estate  
Tobar-Childa Prefecture  
Dekembris 20, 3014  
__Forth Day of Saturnalia, Feast of Lady Ops_

_The sun was up, and the day was already hot when Pieter woke in the oak forest. His head ached, and he could not bring himself to move. Instead, he gazed at the ants marching with single minded purpose into and out of their nest. After a while he let his attention wander to the dappled light as it flickered with the movement of the leaves in the wind. When he could no longer stand the tingling in his right arm, he pushed himself up and freed it. Standing up, he discovered that he ached everywhere. He took two steps, but the pain forced him down and, as he lay on his back, he realized he still had his pack. He forced himself upright and pulling it off, searched for something to eat or drink. _

_The pack was full of his favorite toys. He extracted his violin, soldiers, and vanship, laying them on the ground. Finally reaching the bottom, he found the grapes, squished but edible, that Nanny Marpe had given him. Next to them was a small jug of water that he couldn't remember packing. He didn't care though, his throat was parched, and he drank the water greedily. It was stale, but it felt soothing. Then he nibbled on the grapes. He felt a bit better so he stood again, and decided to reconnoiter. He was at the edge of a long meadow. Maybe there would be water in there. His knees were scraped and dirty; he knew he should wash them. But as he walked into the meadow he grew dizzy and fell down. Leaning over he vomited everything he had just consumed._

_Resting his head on his knees, the scapular fell out of his torn shirt, and he remembered Hisabo's instructions. He tried to sing to Lady Artemis, but he could not. He tried to talk only to find he was mute. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but though he cried with all his heart, he made no sound. Worn out from the effort, he fell into a deep sleep._

_Pieter woke in the early afternoon to find Ourea sitting beside him. He tried to say Ourea, but he still could not speak which only caused more tears._

"_Shhh, Pieter," she said. "We are so close; I can hear your thoughts."_

"_Truly," he thought._

"_Yes."_

"_I've been sent away—for being bad." This set off a wave of grief so intense, Pieter got sick again._

_Ourea helped him to lie down. She sat cross legged so he could rest his head in her lap._

"_Calm, down," she said, "and consider the situation."_

"_What do you mean?" he thought._

"_Have you been sent away by your father and mother or has Robert betrayed you?"_

"_But Robert …"_

"_Robert has lied to you before, and he lied this time as well. Did he not?"_

_Pieter considered the question. "Yes," he thought, "Robert told Tia that he would bring me back; that was a lie."_

"_Indeed. Too, he said he was going to take you for a walk and tell you a story. Instead he poisoned you and left you for dead."_

_The truth of this was overwhelming, tears returned to Pieter's eyes. "But why did he do that?"_

"_I can not answer that, but consider this. Your mother said she would never allow you to be sent away without her. Has she ever lied?"_

"_No, she's just mistaken."_

"_And your father said he would never send you away. Is he a liar?"_

"_Yes, but he doesn't lie to Mum."_

"_So you see, they did not send you away."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I am, but it is important that you are, too."_

"_Why?"_

"_So you do not give up."_

_Lying on her lap, Pieter considered her point. She was right. This meant they would search for him._

"_And what about Hisabo and Tia?" continued Ourea. "They love you; they'll look for you. Then there are the servants, and soldiers--- the dogs and cats. They, too, will look for you."_

"_I want to sing." With this thought came a wave of nausea, and he vomited again._

"_You should move back to the shade of the tree--and you can sing."_

"_How?"_

"_With your thoughts, just as you are talking to me."_

_Taking the Artemis charm in his hand, Pieter chanted a silent prayer to her for help and dissolved into tears again. As he cried a thought occurred to him. _

"_I can play my violin."_

"_I'll help you get it."_

_Ourea helped him stand up, but he was so overcome with vertigo he fell. Pushing himself onto his hands and knees, he crawled to his violin then to the tree trunk. Leaning against it he played the song for Lord Silvanus while silently singing. Ourea sat beside him, singing too. Pieter hoped the lord could hear them._

"_Lie down in my lap and rest for a while," said Ourea when they finished the song._

_Exhausted, Pieter slept through most of the day, waking when he felt sick, and then dozing again. Ourea remained at his side, but as the day progressed he grew weaker and woke less and less frequently._

_  
Yggdrasil  
The Starry Path  
Dekembris 21, 3014  
__Fifth Day of Saturnalia, Winter Solstice_

_Pieter woke suddenly; he was sure someone had called his name. It was night and a gale wind blew. It pushed the branches of the oak so he could see through to a sky full of stars. The leaves whispered his name._

"_Pieter, Pieter, wake up Pieter," they said, "it is the Lord Zeus that commands this transmission. It is time for you to walk the starry path."_

"_The starry path?" said Pieter, finding he could speak again._

"_Yessss," whispered the rustling leaves of the oak trees. "The sssstarry path."_

"_Where is Ourea?"_

"_The lord says to wait, wait, wait. Where the path forks, she will be. You cannot go but together. So he says—the mighty lord."_

"_But I can't get up."_

"_The lord says, 'Yessss, yessss, yessss, you can, you can."_

_Pieter stood. He felt fine; never would he take wellness for granted again. He ran in circles a few times. It felt so good. He walked from under the tree into the meadow. He took a deep breath and sang a song of thanks to Lady Artemis, and as he did so the starry path unfurled before him. _

"_You must wait at the fork," sang the trees, "for Ourea. The lord says stay on the path. Yes. Yes, so says the great lord."_

_Pieter did not want to sit. He went back under the tree to get his violin, but he couldn't find it. He thought maybe Ourea had it, so he ran into the balmy night air and down the starry path. _

"_Do not forget! Wait! Wait for Ourea. Do not leave the path."_

_The starry path led into the meadow, which was full of green grass and wild flowers. He could have sworn it had been yellow and parched. But it did not concern him, he ran happily in the fresh, flower scented air. When he came to the fork he forgot to stop. He simply took the left fork, running as fast as he could. The path went on and on, but Pieter did not tire, he felt ebullient. After a while he entered a forest, and he slowed to a walk since the visibility was low._

_He wandered for a long time down one dark path after the other. He never tired; but he did get scared. Strange and frightening noises came from every direction. Glowing eyes stared at him, but he could only see them with side long glances if he turned and looked at them directly they disappeared. After a long while he stopped beside a gigantic oak tree, thinking the place familiar._

"_Pieter, Pieter, what have you done," whispered the tree._

_Pieter realized he was back where he started. _

"_Wait, wait, wait said the lord. Wait at the fork."_

"_For Ourea, I forgot." He walked to the tree and touched its branches, "Sorry, tree."_

"_Go along, now. All await."_

_Pieter ran down the starry path again, but this time he stopped at the fork and waited. At first he sat down, but the feeling of well-being compelled him to jump to his feet. He drew a hopscotch pattern on the path, and its outline glowed with a golden light. The numerals he drew to number the squares glowed, too. Though he found this curious he did not dwell on it. Instead, he got a stone and threw it in square one. He hopped into square two and then through the rest of the squares. When he reached squares seven and eight, he leaped into the air, turning as he did so, and made a perfect landing facing in the opposite direction. Ourea stood beside the first square watching him._

"_Do you want a turn?" he asked her._

"_Yes, we have time."_

_Pieter hopped through all the squares, picked up the glowing stone, and made a prodigious leap on one foot over square one even though he didn't have to. He cheered and extended his arms in triumph, having successfully completing his first turn. He even ran a victory lap around Ourea who just laughed at him. They played an entire game and Pieter found Ourea every bit his equal, though he did not feel the need to compete with her. He just had fun, and the game ended in a draw._

"_Pieter, when we get to our destination, they will ask you two questions."_

"_Are we going home?"_

"_Mmm…maybe, it's still possible."_

"_What do you mean?_

"_I guess no matter where we find ourselves it will be home."_

"_Ourea?"_

"_The two questions are: who are you and where do you come from. Only you can answer so you must prepare something."_

"_Who will ask?"_

"_You'll see."_

_Pieter stared at her not understanding anything she said. He was about to continue questioning her, when she pointed into the meadow. _

"_Look!"_

_He turned and watched as the meadow was illuminated by an enormous bonfire. In front of the brilliant light hopped a sleek gray fox. Pieter attempted to run into the meadow, but Ourea held him back. _

"_You must stay on the starry path unless you are invited into the meadow."_

_The fox cavorted around the fire and then ran towards them. He hopped and jumped in a playful manner, but Pieter knew foxes were tricky. The fox ran right up to Pieter and sniffed him. _

"_You are the human boy Pieter?" said the fox, circling Pieter._

"_Yes."_

"_You must wait here. The Lady will be here soon."_

"_The Lady who?"_

"_You do not get to ask the questions."_

"_But why?"_

"_What is this? Have you defaced the starry path with graffiti?"_

"_It's hopscotch."_

"_Hopscotch?"_

"_A game."_

"_A game? Oh this does not look good for you. Defacing the starry path?! My my this is a new one. Now everyone will want to stop for hopscotch. This could cause major delays."_

_Worried that he had done something very bad, Pieter turned to Ourea who shook her head no ever, so slightly._

"_You will have to atone for this. No doubt you're facing a stiff sentence, but there may be a way I can help you."_

"_How, Mr. Fox?"_

"_Mr. Fox? What self respecting vixen would call herself, Mr. Fox? You wound me."_

"_I'm sorry, Miss Fox."_

"_That's better, but my name is Sharp-Ears."_

"_How can I atone, Sharp-Ears?_

"_That's Mistress Sharp-Ears to you!"_

"_Please, Mistress Sharp-Ears, what should I do?"_

"_You must explain every detail of the game to me and show me how to play it before the Lady arrives."_

_Pieter tried to do as he was told, but Mistress Sharp-Ears asked hundreds of questions. Finally, he deemed her ready for a trial run, so he showed her how to hop through the squares, skipping the square with the stone. Sharp-Ears had difficulty keeping all four legs inside the squares, but after a few tries she managed it. She had no trouble picking up the rock with her teeth, and she had the uncanny ability to throw the rock with her mouth, hitting the precise center of whatever square she was aiming at._

"_Let us have a game," said Sharp-Ears._

"_Can Ourea play, too?"_

"_No! This is between me and you, defacer of the starry path."_

"_Alright, let's do this."_

_They played, but Pieter was by far the more skilled competitor in every way. The problem lay with Sharp-Ears' tail, which always seemed to be in the wrong place. Then, too, Pieter believed in fair play, feeling it dishonorable to cheat, but Sharp-Ears had no such compunctions. She cited made up rules, took Pieter's stone and hid it, and tripped him at least twice. To no effect, however; she was still losing. Halfway through the game Sharp-Ears stopped. She stood rigidly still, her nose pointing down the left path. Then she leapt into the air landing a few feet down the path. _

"_The Lady will be here, momentarily," said Sharp-Ears._

"_Are you making that up because you're losing?" asked Pieter._

"_Hush," said Ourea, pointing down the path._

_Pieter turned and watched as a huge bear ambled down the path. As it got closer it slowly transformed into a beautiful young woman dressed in a pale fawn knee-length, fringed tunic. She wore a quiver of arrows and carried a bow. Her long hair, which she wore bound at the neck, was dark but shimmered like moonlight. She was very tall and muscular, with a commanding demeanor. When her eyes met Pieter's they seemed to shine like silver, and on her forehead was the faint glow of a crescent moon, its tips pointed upward. Pieter knew who it was immediately, and he kneeled._

"_Human, I've heard your prayer. What is it you wish?"_

"_Lady Artemis, I want to go home."_

"_It may be too late for that."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What I said. Sharp-Ears, where is Lord Silvanus?"_

"_He arrives momentarily."_

"_What is this?" said Lady Artemis, pointing at the ground._

"_It is hopscotch," said Sharp-Ears._

"_A game?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How is it played?"_

_Sharp-Ears turned to Pieter who cringed thinking the time of reckoning had arrived. _

"_Explain it to the Lady," said Sharp-Ears. _

_Pieter began to explain, but was interrupted by the arrival of Lord Silvanus. The forest lord was accompanied by a screech owl. _

"_Pieter, my dear human boy, what a magnificent song you composed! I am honored by your efforts."_

"_Thank you, Lord Silvanus."_

"_I don't believe a pine cone to be just compensation," said Lord Silvanus, and he called to the owl. He flew to Lord Silvanus and settled on the branch of a nearby tree with his back to them. Then turning his head one hundred eighty degrees, he stared at them with huge, deep, cantankerous eyes. Lord Silvanus walked over to the owl and quietly sang to him. The owl let out an earsplitting shriek, and then spread his wings and flew off. _

"_Sit," commanded Lady Artemis, and everyone obeyed instantly. "Sharp-Ears, begin."_

_Sharp-Ears leaped into the meadow and disappeared. Suddenly bonfires erupted all over the meadow, lighting up the night until it seemed like day. Then the fox reappeared out of the shadows followed by her kits. They put on a delightful show, hopping about while they tried to pounce on each other. When one of the kits managed to catch another, they wrestled until one squeaked out a cry and ran away. Pieter and Ourea laughed at their antics._

"_Bring the kits," commanded Lady Artemis, and Sharp-Ears marched out of the meadow with her kits. They were not in the least shy, jumping on Pieter and licking him. _

"_Now that you have seen the hidden meadow, and the fox with her kits, how say you?" said Lord Silvanus._

"_I love them," said Pieter._

"_Aye, I can see that."_

"_Human boy Pieter take your other and enter the field; circle the first bonfire and return. Quickly," said Lady Artemis, fixing her gleaming eyes on Pieter and Ourea._

_Pieter and Ourea walked hand in hand toward the meadow. The only way to enter was through an area of tall grass that surrounded the meadow. As they traversed it they found the ground saturated with water, and they sank in the mud up to their ankles. They pulled each other through the slurry until they reached a wide, clear stream. Climbing down a steep embankment and into the water they waded across entering the meadow itself. The grass only came to their ankles and they ran gleefully to the bonfire and circled it counter clockwise. As they made their return a gale blew the tall grass down, and they saw a path to a foot bridge that deposited them back on the starry path. _

"_Well done," said Lady Artemis._

"_Indeed," added Lord Silvanus. "Few find the foot bridge."_

"_Silvanus! Sit down and prepare your answers, human boy Pieter. The chthonic Lord and Lady will expect something special from you."_

"_Will you tell him?" asked Lord Silvanus._

_Lady Artemis glared at Lord Silvanus. "Quit butting in, Silvanus. Listen, boy, I say this once and once only, when you enter the infernal realm go, to the right and find the fair cypress tree. Beside it is the ever-flowing spring from the lake of memory. You must kneel and recite the following: I am parched with thirst and perishing. The naiads that guard it will rise from the water and ask you two questions. Your answers had better be good, or you will remain in the stifling heat."_

_Pieter sat down and thought about the questions, but as he did so the stars grew brighter and they shimmered, deep and golden, as if they were reflected in water. Some left their stations and flew across the heavens leaving lucent trails. He heard voices on the wind singing a spirited multi-layered chorus of praise to the natural world. As he listened, he watched the field fill with all sorts of wild creatures. From the smallest insect to the largest mammal, they reveled boisterously to the music. Sharp-Ears called her kits, and they returned to the hidden meadow joining the fray. As Pieter watched, he saw that though the steps of their dances differed by species, it all fit together creating a unity. All would be diminished by the loss of any single member. While considering this he saw them. Crossing the meadow in the center of the display walked a man and woman surrounded by nisse. _

"_It Lord Saturn and Lady Ops," Pieter whispered to Ourea._

"_Shhh," said Lady Artemis._

_Lord Saturn and Lady Ops with their companions the nisse crossed the arched bridge which seemed to widen for them. Lord Saturn looked like a kindly grandfather albeit a very tall and hearty one. His hair and beard were streaked with gray, and he carried a sickle in his right hand and a sheaf of wheat in his left. His consort Lady Ops wore a wreath of peach blossoms in her blond hair, and she carried a cornucopia. She too looked strong and hearty, with bright red cheeks and lips. Her smile warmed Pieter, and he moved into a kneeling position. _

"_You are the human boy Pieter?" said Lord Saturn. _

"_I am."_

"_We have heard you singing," commented Lady Ops._

"_Yes, indeed we have, boy," said Lord Saturn_

"_You have such a pleasing voice. It is such a shame," said Lady Ops._

"_Do not be so pessimistic," said Lord Silvanus. _

"_Yes, my dear, Silvanus is right. This cosmos embraces the uncertainty principle. There is always room for chance," said Lord Saturn._

"_I do hope you are right," sighed Lady Ops._

"_You know I am. Remember the fuss the Fates put up about it."_

"_Who could forget?"_

"_Is there anything you wish, boy?" asked Lord Saturn._

"_My papa needs rain."_

"_Does he now? Well, he is not alone."_

"_Can you help him?"_

"_Possibly."_

"_Thank you."_

_While Pieter spoke with Lord Saturn and Lady Ops, the nisse swarmed around him. The nisse, tiny elderly men with bright red caps, were difficult to tell apart. Though at first their appearance was off-putting with their gnarled hands and craggy faces, Pieter soon grew fond of them. They examined him closely, smoothing his hair, straightening his cloths and giving him advice about how to answer the questions. _

"_We must move on, there are many places to visit during our feast, and I grow tired of carrying these props. It's the only drawback," said Lord Saturn._

"_My dear, you must not complain; we are fortunate not to have been consigned to oblivion like some others I could name, if I could remember their names," replied Lady Ops, then she turned to Pieter. "We hope to hear your voice singing our praises when next our feast rolls around."_

_Pieter watched them continue down the starry path with their nisse, wondering what they had meant. One nisse stayed behind. He took Pieter's chin in his hand and looked into his eyes._

"_Remember Pieter, when you make your answers, you, too, are part of all this."_

_With that the nisse left and Lady Artemis stood up._

"_It's time; we must continue down the path."_

"_But…"said Lord Silvanus, with tears in his eyes._

"_Silvanus, you are such a softy," whispered Lady Artemis._

_But before they could move on they heard a loud rumbling. What happened next, Pieter found difficult to comprehend. Because a moment ago where there had been empty space now a golden chariot stood. It was drawn by four prodigious, sleek black steeds, and in it stood the elusive Lord Hades and his consort, Lady Persephone. The horses snorted and reared, pawing the ground. The regal lord stared down at them a grim expression on his handsome face. He held his helmet of invisibility under his arm and in his hand his bird tipped staff. _

"_Go no farther," commanded Lord Hades. "As you predicted, Silvanus, Askalaphos was successful. The human child must not travel any farther down the starry path; he has reached the threshold of my domain. One more step and I cannot allow him to return."_

_Lady Persephone stepped down from the chariot and walked to Pieter who bowed to her. She was youthful and very beautiful with flowing, curly blond hair and teal eyes. She wore a gold circlet in her hair, and her long dress floated and shimmered as if metallic threads were woven in it. Wherever she walked tiny flowers appeared, and the air around her was sweet._

"_My, what a polite child," said the Goddess._

"_My lady, what are you doing?" asked the Lord of the Dead._

"_I wish to ask him the questions."_

"_But he returns."_

"_I shall grant him a boon if he answers well."_

"_As you wish, beloved."_

"_Human boy?" inquired Lady Persephone._

"_Yes, Lady Persephone," answered Pieter on one knee. Ourea embraced him as if to protect him._

"_Who are you? And where do you come from?"_

_Ourea let go and kneeled in front of Pieter gazing at him. Pieter wanted to answer well, but his head started aching, and his vision blurred. The feeling of well being was slipping away. He thought deeply on all he had experienced and answered as best he could._

"_Who am I, you ask?  
And where do I come from?  
I am a child of Earth and of starry Sky,  
For in truth, I run the path between the two.  
The Sky contains the countless suns,  
The Earths themselves depends on.  
And though Earth shines not by her own light  
She, too, is made of stardust  
And therefore so am I."_

"_A good answer, is it not, my Lord Dis?" commented Lady Persephone._

"_By any standard, my dear," said Lord Hades._

"_Should I grant him a boon?"_

"_You already have. It seems you favor this human."_

"_No, Lord, it was not I who granted him the boon, it was you."_

"_Ah, but you and Silvanus tricked me, Lady of Plenty." _

"_Nevertheless."_

"_I suppose – nevertheless. You are difficult to resist."_

"_At least as far as you are concerned, Unseen One."_

"_What will you grant him?"_

"_Human boy Pieter, you may have one wish."_

"_Thank you, Lady Persephone and Lord Hades," said Pieter, his strength waning. Ourea put her arms around him, and he rested his head on her shoulder. Pain was spreading through his body._

"_He is on his way back, Kore," said Lord Hades._

"_He may make his wish whenever he likes. There is no rush," said Lady Persephone._

"_How generous, my Queen."_

_Pieter needed to lie down as pain spread down his arms and legs. He leaned against Ourea for support. _

_Lady Persephone approached him. "Did you hear that, Pieter, you have one wish from the Kore."_

"_Thank you, Lady Persephone," Pieter whispered, trying to kneel respectfully._

"_Here is a seed. Hold it in your memory until you are ready," said Lady Persephone, touching his forehead._

"_Take him back, Silvanus," said Lord Hades._

"_Yes, my lord."_

_As Lord Silvanus lifted him, Pieter collapsed. His hand hung down and Ourea took it in her own. Silvanus turned around and strode back down the starry path, Ourea running beside him. Watching over Silvanus' shoulder, Pieter saw Lord Hades climb down from the chariot and walk to Lady Persephone as she conversed with Lady Artemis. Lord Hades stood beside his Queen, and she took his arm. They strolled back to the chariot, and he held her hand as she ascended the steps. He followed, and standing behind her, he put his arm around her waist. Then he leaned down and kissed her neck as he placed the helmet of invisibility on his head. _

_Lady Artemis shook her head and turned, running rapidly toward them. Every step she took raised the golden dust of the starry path like a drop of water raises waves in a pond. She caught up with them in seconds._

"_Human boy Pieter, I hold Hippolyte in high regard; take care that you do too," said Lady Artemis._

"_Yes, Lady Artemis."_

"_Be well."_

_Pieter could hold out no longer he lost consciousness. _

_The Oak Forest  
Tereine Estate  
Tobar-Childa Prefecture  
Dekembris 22, 3014  
__Sixth Day of Saturnalia, Laurentalia._

"_Pieter! Wake up, me boy," said James. "Jillian, he's here under the tree." _

_Pieter tried to wake up. "Lord Silvanus…" he mumbled._

"_Tis ye father, not the forest lord."_

"_Papa…?" Pieter heard loud rumbling._

"_Yes, it's me, boy." _

_Pieter felt himself being lifted, and he opened his eyes his to find it was James who carried him. The air was thick, and there was the smell of moisture on it._

"_You didn't send me away?"_

"_Don't be daft, o' course na'."_

"_James, let me see him."_

"_Alright, Jill, but we canna' be dawdling; tis a storm on the horizon and it approaches fast."_

_Jillian came into view, and Pieter would have held his arms out to her, but he didn't have the strength._

"_Mum…I'm thirsty."_

"_Pieter, love."_

"_Should we give him water?" asked James._

"_Not until Obasan examines him. The bottle you found by the toy soldiers contained a particularly insidious poison; it's effects are enhanced by water." _

"_But he's dehydrated."_

"_Let's get to the transport. Obasan can start a saline drip."_

_As Jillian followed, James ran with Pieter. They entered the meadow which was yellow and parched again. Pieter shook his head, thinking he was seeing things, but it didn't help, everything was still dry and dying. They reached the transport where Hisabo waited with Tia. Jillian climbed in first, and James handed Pieter to her. She took him and cradled him in her lap._

"_Pieter, my dear boy," whispered Hisabo. Then recovering, she said with authority, "This is going to pinch a bit." She inserted the IV needle in his vein, but after what he'd been through he barely felt it._

_Tia sat next to him, crying. "Piedy, I told you not to go."_

"_Tia, this not the time," said Jillian. "We've got him back, and he's suffered enough."_

"_Yes, Mummy." _

_But Tia continued to cry, and Pieter reached for her hand to comfort her. She was right; he should have listened to her. That's when Pieter remembered Ourea. He tried to sit up, but could only make it on one elbow._

"_Pieter, lie down, love," murmured Jillian._

"_But Mum…where is Ourea?"_

"_Ourea?"_

_Pieter lay back down as tears came to his eyes. They had left her behind. But then he felt her presence, as she whispered, "It is truly said that I am always at your side."_

_Pieter heard his father shouting orders. He felt the transport lift off as he smiled to himself. Contented, he drifted into sleep, snug in his mother's arms, again._

Alex turned off the signal light and leaned back, resting his head against the wall. He could not remember anything more in detail, although he knew he'd been ill for several months after his rescue. He wondered what trick of the brain had allowed him to forget such a major event. He got up and removed his uniform, thinking he needed to speak with Polli. As he lay down on his bed, he remembered Ourea and fell instantly asleep.

14 Perpatima, 3027  
The Sylph Club  
Old Towne District  
Brace City, Anatoray

Alex sat in the Sylph Club dining room having breakfast with his great-grandmother. He wore a new and very uncomfortable dress uniform which Polli had given him that morning. Everyone was required to wear one for the formal exchange of command ceremony taking place later that day at the academy.

"What is wrong Alex?" asked Polli. "You're pushing your food around, and I know those are your favorites. Did something happen?"

Alex lowered his gaze. He was having difficulty controlling his emotions. He felt anger and sorrow, but he was elated, too. What was most important about his experience?

"Alex? Dear boy, you're scaring me."

"Polli, I need to speak with Mum."

"Mum?"

"I mean Jillian."

"Why?"

"Saturnalia."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"When I was poisoned."

"I thought you had forgotten that."

"I had until last night."

"How is it you came to recall it?"

"Something I wrote."

"You remembered everything from something you wrote?"

"No, just pieces, but I prayed to Lady Mnemosyne."

"And then you remembered everything?"

"No, but I did remember the recapitulation technique."

"You know better than to use that alone. You need to be accompanied or you could get lost."

"But I didn't."

"Alex…what would you like to know?"

"Mum…Jillian was so different then. Why did she change?"

"I agree. You should speak with your mother. It's her story; she should tell it."

"But why did she give up music?"

"She didn't give it up. She developed musical aphasia."

"Was it my fault?"

"I can say without hesitation, it was not your fault."

"Oh…"

"What else?"

"Why did Robert do it?"

"Secunda put him up to it, but he didn't know the bottle contained poison. He thought it was only a paralytic for the vocal chords. He didn't set out to kill you."

"Why weren't they punished?"

"But they were. You don't remember that?"

"No."

"Robert lost the right to the title of Conte, when your father dies it will pass to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, of course, dear boy."

"But James doesn't believe I'm a Row."

"That is secondary; you are one of his legal heirs."

"You don't believe I'm a Row either."

"Well, that's because I think very highly of you."

"Polli!"

"It's true, dear boy, if you must know I don't."

"What about the paternity test?"

"Inconclusive."

"How can that be?"

"I'm not an expert in heredity, but apparently you had just enough of the Row alliels to score an inconclusive."

"What about the Contessa?"

"The Contessa is your mother."

"The Lady Secunda Titus."

"Your father demanded and received a permanent separation with no reparations due. And he retained custody of Robert, though the boy visited his mother for several weeks a year. I suppose you remember how well that turned out?"

"Yes."

"Alex, I wonder. Would you be willing to share what you remember with me?"

"Hisabo…I…"

"It's alright, I realize I'm prying."

"No, I wrote it down; you can read it. But I don't wish to discuss it."

"Of course, thank you, Alex."

"Hisabo?"

"Himago?"

"Do you remember a girl named Ourea?"

"I remember the name."

"Tell me?"

"You called out to her when you were delirious."

"That's all?"

"Yes. Now please eat something. You know how those windbags go on at these state ceremonies. It will be hours before we see food again."

"When can I see Jillian?"

"I'll invite them for Ostara."

"Thank you, Polli."

* * *

The prayer to Mnemosyne is based on Orphic Hymn 77, which I've posted to my profile page.

The lullaby Jillian sings to Pieter is based on a stanza from the poem "Wynken, Blynken and Nod" by Eugene Field.

Pieter's answer to the two questions of Persephone is based on a prayer inscribed on an Orphic tomb lamella also posted to my profile page. Artemis' directions to Pieter on how to find the correct cypress in the infernal realm and what to say when he got there are based on the fuller version of the prayer.

The music Pieter hears as he watches the vision in the hidden meadow is the finale of the second act of the opera The Cunning Little Vixen. Sharp-Ears is named after the main character.

65


	10. The Helical Tower

**14****Perpatima, 3027  
The Sylph Club  
Old Towne District  
Brace City, Anatoray  
930 Hours**

Alex stood in the vaulted arched entryway to the Sylph Club lounge, where he was to wait for his great-grandmother, Lady Hippolyte. Pale-blue overstuffed chairs and sofas dotted the oak-paneled room. Each seat was accompanied by a side table, and each table held a lamp with a sculpted dryad base. The oak wood floor was flecked with the bright, morning light that streamed in through the room's palladium windows. Alex noticed a row of desks lining the wall under the windows and made for them. The room was crowded with members who had stayed the night in order to attend the academy's change of command ceremony. However, the desks were deserted and their isolation looked inviting.

Alex kept to the edges of the great room, hoping to go unnoticed. This route took him along a colonnade with a balcony above it. The wall was lined with bookshelves, and he read the titles as he walked: _Active Imagination,__ The Earth Has a Soul__: Nature Writings, __Mysterium Coniunctionis__, Psychology and Alchemy, The Red Book, Signs and__Symbols, Symbols of Transformation_. A gothic arched doorway broke the rows of books, and Alex leaned against the door frame as he peered into a shadowy candle lit room. He glanced left and right to see if he was observed and then entered.

The chamber seemed to be a chapel or a shrine and Alex walked toward the back wall, attracted to a beautiful fresco of the sky. A row of votive candles cast flickering light, giving the clouds the illusion of movement. At first he thought it was just a painting of the sky, but as he approached it, he saw the image of a woman. She appeared to be made of glass tinted with the lightest of blue pigments, making her barely discernable against the background. She flew in profile, her lovely body unclothed, and her muscular arms stretched behind her like wings. Either the speed of her flight or a gale wind blew her hair straight back. On the lower right side of the fresco was written: Aeras Pnevma, Lady of Sylphs.

Alex gazed at the fresco, drawn to it. It reminded him of Ourea, though he had no idea why. Kneeling before the image, Alex put a coin in the collection box, took a taper and lit one of the small votive candles. He bowed his head and prayed that he would find Ourea again. He stood, looked at the image one more time, and left.

"What did you see, Row?" asked Junior Lieutenant Euris Bassianus, who stood in the doorway watching him.

He walked passed her and out the door, feeling it inappropriate to converse in a shrine.

"What do you mean?"

"Most people don't notice anything but sky. You must have seen something."

"Why do you say that?"

"You kneeled and made an offering, then lit a candle. You seemed to be praying. You know, you're rather devout for someone who's always in trouble."

"I have no idea what you mean, Bassianus. I have to study. I can't chat right now."

"You're going to study?"

"Yes."

Alex continued on his way to the desks, Euris following him.

"Where are your books?" asked Euris.

"In my bag. Have you joined the office of the Inquisitor General?"

"Is that your way of calling me nosey?"

"It is."

When they reached the end of the colonnade, they found themselves standing in front of a large announcement board. Curious, Alex stopped and read the upcoming events. Most concerned lectures on self improvement and inner enlightenment, but one caught his interest: Imagining Peace – How to Achieve an End to War in Our Time by Challenging the Collective Paradigm, 1800 hours on Aprilis 15th, lecturer Hamilcar Valca.

"A lecture on peace…" said Alex.

"That's curious, shall we go?"

"You want to attend?"

"Yes. Are you inviting me?" asked Euris.

"Who's Hamilcar Valca?"

"I know of him and soon you will too."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you had to study."

Alex frowned at her, turned on his heals, and walked to one of the desks. Sitting down, he opened his messenger bag and took out his journal. He flipped through the pages to the prayer for Lord Orpheus and commenced writing, crossing out, and writing more. Euris followed him and set a chair from another desk right next to him. After she sat down, she placed her elbows on the desk, propping her chin in her hands and staring at him. He ignored her.

"You know you want to know, Row."

"How incoherent, Bassianus, and yet it rhymed."

"I guess your tutoring must be paying off," she laughed.

Alex found the sound of her laughter irresistible, and he smiled.

"Alright, tell me."

"I can't; top secret."

"Fine," said Alex, "but you know you're dying to tell me."

"That's not so."

"Right, Bassianus, your inability to keep a secret is legendary. Do you know how long they're going to be in conference?"

"Hours, no doubt."

"When do we have to leave for the academy?"

"Twelve hundred."

"I'll see you later; I have something to do."

"What?"

"Top secret."

"Come on, Row. Don't leave me here alone."

"Sorry, Bassianus."

"But Alzey and Hamilton are here."

"Why would they be at the Sylph Club?"

"Their parents wish to speak with Father."

"That can't be good."

"Their parents are threatening to remove them from the academy."

"I stand corrected."

"Please, Row, their parents fawn all over me. I hate it!"

"Hmm…can I trust you?" asked Alex.

"Yes!"

"Alright, you may accompany me."

"Where are we going?"

"Need to know basis."

"But…"

"Those are the conditions."

"Alright," conceded Euris.

Alex put away his things and left the way he came, Euris in tow. As they walked down the colonnade he noticed the door to the chapel was closed. Disappointed, he walked on. When they reached the Sylph Club's lavish lobby they found it mobbed with people --including Ensigns Alzey and Hamilton with their parents.

"Is there another way out?" asked Alex.

"There's an exit at the back of the chapel, but I think they spotted us."

They walked quickly back to the chapel. The door was still closed, and as Alex reached for the door grip he stopped; he hadn't noticed it before. The pull was a bronze, sculpted snake of such odd, lonely beauty that he needed to pause and consider its meaning. He felt as if the march of time had been suspended; this snake was so profoundly significant.

"What are you doing? They're coming," said Euris urgently. Alex tore his eyes from the sculpture to see Vincent Alzey and his parents in the lounge's entryway scanning the room. He pulled the door, but it didn't budge.

"It's locked."

"We're doomed," moaned Euris.

"There's a stairway to the balcony at the end of the colonnade," said Alex. But he heard the door lock click, and the door opened a sliver.

"May I help you?" said an extremely deep voice.

"We just wanted to use the chapel exit," said Euris.

"The chapel is in use."

"But couldn't we…" said Euris.

"Excuse us," interrupted Alex, "we apologize for disturbing you."

"Are you the young man who was here earlier?"

"I was here."

"Please come in."

"But my friend."

"Her too."

They slipped through the door with relief, smiling at each other, encouraged by their luck. The room was still dark and their rescuer stood in the shadows. There seemed to be no one else in the room, and Alex wondered what ceremony was taking place in the shrine.

"How may I be of service?" asked the shadow.

"May we use the exit at the back of the chapel?" asked Euris,

"I think you would regret that."

"Why?"

"Because, though it leads somewhere, outside is not the place."

"Oh, where does it lead?

"What degree are you?"

"Fifth."

"What about you, young man?" asked the shadowed man.

"I have no degree," said Alex.

"He's Lady Hippolyte's great-grandson. And who are you?" asked Euris.

"I see, that explains a great deal. But, my dear, it's me. I'm so delighted my disguise worked on my own niece." The voice had shed several octaves and was now tenor.

"Uncle Banagher, why do you do this to me?"

"Don't be paranoid, my dear Euris, I do it to everyone. I was curious about this young man, that's all," said Uncle Banagher with a hearty laugh.

"Uncle, this is Ensign Alex Row. This is my great-uncle, Row, my mother's uncle, Master Banagher Sinclair."

"Master Sinclair," said Alex, with a bow, though he still couldn't see him.

"Ensign Row, you saw something this morning in the Sky Fresco. What was it?"

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Do excuse him, Uncle, he always obfuscates," said Euris.

"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose he wouldn't be a true child of House Yokujin if it he didn't. Oh, and by the way, dear, you should not give away your degree to just anyone."

"Yes, Uncle."

"And you, young Row, it's no mean feat seeing the hidden message of the Sky Fresco. We have tenth degrees that can't manage it."

"Yes, Sir."

"Uncle, we were trying to sneak out of the club for a little while. Are you sure we can't leave by that door?"

"I am. That door leads to the labyrinth."

"Really, Uncle?"

"I don't like the way you said that. The labyrinth is the ultimate accomplishment; you may not enter it until you have reached the eighteenth degree."

"But Uncle…"

"You do not have the skills to negotiate the labyrinth. Besides, I keep it locked."

There was a knock on the chapel door.

"Uncle, please…"

"Alright, my dear, come along."

Master Sinclair took a votive candle and led them to what appeared to be a simple wall. He removed a stone block, uncovering a latch. When he pulled it a hidden door swung open revealing a spiral stone stairway. Light poured into the stairwell through a gothic stained glass window, leaving them temporarily blind.

"The stairway leads to my office, you know the way out from there, Euris. Now go, I must answer the door."

They stood on the stairway's landing as Master Sinclair closed the door. There they waited while their eyes adjusted to the light. Euris turned to Alex with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Last one up tells their secret," she said and took off.

"Oh, no you don't," said Alex, and he sped after her.

Euris was fast, but so was Alex. They'd carried on friendly competitions when they were children -- Euris was the only child who could beat him. This day Alex gained on her easily. However, Euris was at a decided advantage; the stairway was narrow and she was ahead. Alex was one step behind and unable to pass, though she was starting to slow down.

"You're out of breath," said Alex.

"You're right," she huffed, "but you're too much of a gentleman to knock me down."

"How many flights?" asked Alex.

"Two."

As they continued up the stairway it grew dark again, and they had to slow down.

"How much farther," he shouted.

"Don't know," Euris could barely speak.

The stairwell grew even darker, and Alex smiled to himself.

"What's that above your head, Bassianus?"

"Nice try."

Alex threw his voice, making the sound of a bat echo locating.

"Bats!" screamed Euris, ducking.

Alex used the moment to leap over her and gain the lead, but he stopped when he heard her crying. He ran back down the stairs, thinking he had probably gone too far. Euris fear of bats bordered on a phobia. Alex kneeled beside her.

"Bassianus, I'm sorry."

"Hah, you are such sucker!" she shouted, but Alex could see tears glinting on her cheek as she ran up the stairs.

"So you've overcome your fear of bats?" he asked, racing after her.

"Mostly," she said as she kept running.

Alex followed her, but he had lost interest in the competition. From the time he was a small child he'd won any contests requiring speed. There was no thrill involved with it; it was simply something he could do. He decided to let her win, but he faked it as he continued up the stairs. Taking two steps at a time, his thoughts went back to the Sky Fresco and the sculpted snake. He wanted to see them again, copy them into his notebook and compare them to images in the metaphysical books in his great-grandmother's library.

"Row, were you even trying?" asked Euris as Alex bumped into her waiting for him on the upper landing.

"Look's like you won, but where's the door?"

"Good question; I've never been up this stairway before."

"How long before your great-uncle realizes he forgot to tell us how to open the door?"

"We'll starve to death first."

"No problem, we can figure this out on our own."

Alex divided the stone wall into four by four block grids. Each of them took a grid and tested the stone blocks for a loose one with a latch behind it. But they had no success. Thinking perhaps the wall swiveled, they pushed on it.

"Maybe the latch is located elsewhere," said Alex.

"Where?"

"I'll try the floor, you try the edges."

After a while they sat on the stairs and considered their situation.

"Is this some sort of initiation, Bassianus?"

"It would be just like Uncle. The timing is so inappropriate."

"Tell me everything you know about the chapel."

"I don't know much; it's a higher level initiation, but I've heard it referred to as the Sylph's Sanctuary."

Alex remembered the title of the painting. "What is a sylph?"

"An elemental being of the air," explained Euris.

"And what does the snake have to do with it?"

"I'm not sure; the snake represents eternal life, but sometime it refers to energy or even companionship."

"Are sylphs always female?" asked Alex.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you assume sylphs are female?" asked Euris.

"Uh…I thought…maybe…they might be related to naiads or dryads," stuttered Alex.

"Really?"

"Yes, what else would it be?" replied Alex.

"You saw something in the Sky Fresco"

"What is the sylph's significance?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's all I can tell you."

"Why?"

"You're not an initiate."

"Then you'll have to figure this puzzle out for yourself."

Euris leaned against the wall. "I won, Row. Now tell me. Where were you going?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't," said Alex innocently.

"Where were you taking me?"

"Nowhere."

"Jeez, Row, you are insufferable."

"Please accept my apology, Bassianus."

"No I won't. You are not the least bit sorry. As usual."

"Oh, but I am."

"I won fair and square, Row. You're a welcher."

"I'm not. I never agreed to the bet."

"Your agreement was implicit."

"How so?" asked Alex.

"You chased me up the stairs."

"I simply felt the need for exercise."

"I give up. What is it you want?" asked Euris.

"Tell me about sylphs. Then I'll tell you where we were going; that is before we became marooned in this stairwell."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sworn to secrecy."

"But you said I passed an initiation."

"Ah, so you did see something in the Sky Fresco."

"Yes."

"What? Tell me, Row!"

"Wouldn't that be breaking a rule?" asked Alex.

"Yes."

"Then I must decline."

"You saw a sylph didn't you?"

"What if I did?"

"Then I can tell you about sylphs," said Euris.

"Ah, then let's say I did."

"Let's see---where to start ---before we human beings enter this world we're whole. We're neither male nor female."

"How do you now this?"

"It's the first degree initiation."

"What does it have to do with sylphs?" asked Alex.

"The sylph is our other. It splits from us when we are born. Some call it their contra-sexual, because it is almost always of the opposite gender. Some call it their guardian angel."

"Where does it go after birth?"

"It lives in us."

"How?"

"As an elemental. It functions as a messenger."

"A messenger?"

"Yes, it connects us with the totality of ourselves," said Euris.

"What happens at death?"

"You are reunited with your sylph. You cannot cross over without him. Or in your case her."

"Can you communicate with it?" asked Alex.

"Yes, some of the greatest masters relied heavily on their sylphs."

"How do you contact it?"

"Through meditation and visualization."

"Have you spoken to yours?"

"I have tried to visualize him, but without success. The sylph is a he or she, not an it."

"So if I had a sylph, it would be female?"

"Of course, although small percentage of people have sylphs of the same gender. Did you see a woman?"

Alex confessed to her what he had seen in the Sky Fresco. Though he made her pledge secrecy, he doubted she'd be able to keep it to herself.

"One more thing, when the sylph appears to us, it's in a form that has meaning to us personally; but it also has an archetypal form that acts as the guardian of our life force," said Euris.

"Archetypal?"

"Yes, universal."

"Ah."

"Now where were you going?" asked Euris.

"To the Old Towne messenger's office," said Alex.

"Why?"

"Need to know."

"There's a messenger service at the Sylph Club," said Euris.

"I'm not a member."

"Yes, but Lady Hippolyte is."

"I don't want her to know about this."

"Is it a message for Yukino?"

"Need to know," said Alex, firmly.

"If you're worried about someone noticing, don't. The Enclave is a favorite destination of most members of the Sylph Club. Messages fly back and forth between the two hourly."

"Well, your point is moot until we find a way out of here."

"My father will be so angry," said Euris, her eyes downcast.

"We ran up the steps and paid no attention to our surroundings. Let's walk back down and see if there are any clues."

"You're right. The Sylph Club masters expect ingenuity. I bet Uncle is testing you, not me. He knew you saw something in the Sky Fresco."

"What does that have to do with being locked in a stairwell?" asked Alex.

"Maybe it has something to do with your prayer? Perhaps it's the answer."

Alex looked at her curiously. "Did you notice what was on the stained glass window?"

"No, I was blinded."

"I was too. Let's go," said Alex, descending the stairs. "You know, Bassianus, we're in this situation because you couldn't face Alzey."

"Yes, I know, I'm a coward."

"We need to find a way out or we'll be assigned extra duty for the rest of the term. At least I will."

"What's that supposed to mean, Row?"

"When have you ever been assigned extra duty?"

"Never."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm very obedient, something you would know nothing about."

Alex was one step ahead of her. He stopped and turned in anger, but it did no good; she couldn't see him in the shadows. She just walked right past him. Furious, he ignored her babbling and marched down the stairs, pushing her aside.

Alex arrived at the bottom landing, noticing for the first time the back of the stone door. How had he missed the thick, piece of polished wood bolted to it? The upper half was an elaborately carved tree with deep roots shaped like dragons. Its branches were covered in intricately carved leaves of various shapes, and animals of all sorts hid among them. There was a border surrounding the tree carving: the patterns on the vertical sides were ivy tendrils curling and curving among holly sprigs. The horizontal borders were made up of discrete oblong blocks bolted to a strip of wood: four on the top and four on the bottom. Each had geometrical patterns carved into it.

"What are you doing, Row?" asked Euris

"Thinking, be quiet!"

Alex sat down and copied the geometrical patterns into his notebook. They reminded him of Chladni patterns. He was familiar with cymatic frequencies, as the subject had been a passion of one of his physics tutors. He stood and examined the entire landing, noticing that there was a gap between the wall that held the door and the inner cylinder that the stairs spiraled around. Finding nothing else he climbed the stairwell, checking each step as he went. He noticed the light was not as bright as before, which meant some time had passed.

"What time is it?" he asked Euris, who followed quietly.

"Eleven hundred."

"We've been in here an hour."

"Row?"

"We have one hour before we'll be missed."

"Why are you angry, Row?"

"Leave me alone, Bassianus."

Alex walked up the stairs to view the stained glass window. Direct light was no longer coming through it so he could see the image clearly. It featured nine women dancing in a circle. Above them was written the word Mousai. Alex sat down and carefully examined the window. Underneath it in the stone casing was a carving of the musical scale held by a charming sculpture of Agathos Daimon. On the left hand side of the scale were two sharps and a "C". Small stone blocks with intricately carved designs were mortared in place under the window. He got out his notebook out and compared them to the designs on the door and found not only were the patterns the same, but the order as well. He knew he was on to something.

Mousai was an archaic word for the Muses, the nine daughters of Lord Zeus and Lady Mnemosyne. Their sphere of influence was the arts and sciences, including poetry and music. Some said their memories were so prodigious that, combined, they encompassed all knowledge. As for the blocks, he was sure they were patterns made by sound frequencies. Were words spoken in a certain order or tone the key to this puzzle? Or was it music? It had to be music; words were too complicated.

Alex got up and continued up the stairs. The sun was lower in the sky now so the light penetrated to the upper regions of the stairwell. He checked every step as he went and noticed a small gap between the edge of every step and either wall. When he got to the upper landing he looked around more carefully, but once again he found nothing. Then it occurred to him he had not checked the ceiling. He walked down three stairs, turned and searched the ceiling above the stairwell. He could see no ceiling.

"Bassianus, where are you?"

"On the lower landing," said Euris, her voice echoing.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex.

"Come down here."

"But there's no ceiling."

"No ceiling?" she shouted.

"Yes," shouted Alex, "I need a light." But he hurried down the stairs to find her lying on her back on the landing looking up at the door carving. The top of her head touched the door as she stared at it, and her feet were propped on the first stair's rise, her knees in the air. "You may not realize it, but that position's a bit revealing, Bassianus."

"Indeed it is, Row, in more ways than one. And stop looking at my underpants."

Alex couldn't help but look; they were pink with little red vanships on them, nothing like Yukino's flowery, lacy panties. Euris lifted her head and gazed at him.

"Jeez Row, you're always so pale; I didn't think your face could possibly achieve that shade of scarlet. Get down here and look at this."

Alex lay down next to her, "What do you see?"

"Look under the chin of the bearded dragon."

"Is that a latch?"

"Maybe, but the carving seems to be one solid piece of wood. What could it open?"

"Is there any reason we shouldn't try it?" asked Alex.

"Sometimes these things are booby-trapped, but I can't see any reason why this would be," said Euris.

"I'll try it; you go up to the other landing and wait for me."

"No, I'm staying with you. What were you saying about the ceiling?

"It occurred to me that we didn't check the ceiling; so I did and there's nothing. It must be very high; we'll need a light."

"I'll check my bag, but let's open this first."

They stood up, and Alex tried to find the latch, which was invisible on direct viewing. They couldn't even find a bearded dragon. Euris lay back down, and Alex straddled her placing one foot on either side of her head. Then she directed his hand until he found it.

"You'd better stand up; we don't know what will happen when this opens. You could get hurt."

"I don't know; this is a pretty interesting view of you, Row." But she stood up, and he pulled the latch.

The side, top and bottom borders sprung open, releasing the central carving so that it lifted like a hatch. Alex examined it closely. The central carving was attached to a thick piece of wood by two spring loaded hinges. There were two indented hand grips along the bottom that had been hidden by the border of block carvings. Inserting his fingers in the grips Alex lifted the carving to find a small closet. Euris looked inside.

"Is it a way out, Bassianus?"

"No, it's a storage area."

"This hatch is heavy. I'll hold it up; you search inside."

Euris looked into the dark closet, "What if there are vermin in there?"

"Bassianus, this thing weighs a metric ton."

"Alright," said Euris. She thrust her hand into the pitch dark space and pulled out a violin bow. Alex smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Row?"

"Just keep looking."

"But I can't see," complained Euris, however once again she bravely thrust her hand into the darkness. This time she pulled out an electric torch.

"Now, this is useful," said Euris, turning it on and continuing her search, but this time with visibility.

"Hurry, Bassianus!"

"What is this?" she asked, holding up a metal object shaped like an hour glass. It had a piece of leather pulled tautly over the top.

"A Chladni membrane," said Alex. "Is there anything else in there?"

"A violin."

"Excellent! Now move before I drop this."

Euris got out of the way, and Alex lowered the hatch. He pushed it shut and the carving snapped back together.

"Let's carry these up to the upper landing. I believe I know how this puzzle works."

"How?"

"No time to explain. You'll see."

They ran up the stairs, but Alex stopped before the Muses and kneeled.

"What are you doing, Row? I thought you said there was no time."

"I'm asking for guidance," said Alex. Euris kneeled beside him and took his hand. He bowed his head in silence and then recited aloud:

"Mousai, sweetly singing daughters of Memory and Power,  
Possessors of the secret, ancient lore  
That decodes the heart and tempers reason's excess.  
In gratitude, I praise you.

You are the bearers of blessed, spontaneous inspiration  
That orders utterance into deep and heartfelt recitation.  
I, a lowly servant, kneel before you.

You, who take ordinary words of ignorance  
And transform them into sigils of truth.  
I beg your ear.

The natural world with all it wondrous beauty  
Is made profound by the benediction of your sagacity.  
Please, I ask you for a boon.

Though your keenly-sought gifts  
Are not freely given to all who ask,  
Still, I seek your guidance.  
If you will be my oracle,  
I will be your voice."

Alex stood and Euris followed. They walked silently up the stairs their heads bowed, carrying the items they found behind the door. When they reached the landing, Alex turned the electric torch to its highest setting and held it towards the ceiling.

"There's no visible ceiling," said Alex.

"But there must be one; otherwise we would see the sky," replied Euris.

Alex searched the walls, systematically moving the torchlight from the highest point where the light was still intense enough to reveal detail down to the landing. He had completed a ninety degree arc and aimed the light upward again when he saw a metal threshold.

"Did you see that, Row?"

"Yes."

He moved the torch higher, but the light was too diffuse to discover much detail. However, they could clearly see a door above the metal threshold.

"There's no way up there, Row. We're at least a whole story below."

"There is a way."

"Do you see a ladder?"

"No, but the stairway we're standing on is a helix. And I think under the right conditions it rotates like an Archimedes' screw, traveling upward or downward as needed."

"How did you arrive at that?"

"Take a look at the edges of the steps. There are gaps on either side."

Euris walked down the stairs crossing from one side to the other. "You're right there are gaps."

"Now, let's see if we can make it move."

"How?"

"I believe it's activated by sound. Hold the light."

"How did you arrive at that?"

"The Muses, the carved blocks, the Agathos Daimon holding the musical scale, the violin, and the Chladni membrane."

"But what sounds?"

"That's what we have to figure out. I'll need your help."

Alex opened his notebook to the illustrations he had made of the geometric shapes carved into the blocks on the wooden door.

"Will you hold this as well?" he said handing her the notebook. Then he picked up the violin and tuned it. He watched Euris as her eyes widened in amazement when geometric patterns appeared on the Chladni membrane.

"What is that?"

"It's a Chladni membrane. It vibrates to the frequency of sound waves causing geometric shapes to form on its surface. We need to find the notes that match the shapes on the blocks."

Alex looked at the first shape it was a simple pattern: a diamond in the center and a semicircle at each corner. That meant it was a lower frequency. He played low notes on the violin, until he finally made the shape. It took several minutes, but the note was repeated once in the second measure so he had only six more to go. It was hard work and he started sweating.

"It's getting stuffy in here," commented Euris.

Alex unbuttoned his uniform jacket and took it off. The next shape was more complicated, but he found the appropriate note quickly. However, it was getting very hot. He looked at Euris. Her face was damp, and she looked worried.

"What's happening, Bassianus?"

"I don't know, but I think you should hurry."

"Are all initiations this severe?" asked Alex taking off his shirt.

"Yes," said Euris as she unbuttoned her jacket and removing it. Alex gazed at her. She wasn't wearing her uniform shirt, just a thin, very, see-through lacy slip.

"Stop staring, Row, and get to work!"

Alex took a moment and wrote down the notes he had already discovered, only five more. The third pattern was daunting; it was very complicated. That meant it was probably a higher frequency so he played high notes, but he could not make the shape. He stopped and increased the tension on the strings then tried again. After two attempts the shape appeared, but the heat had increased, and he wanted nothing more then to take off his boots.

"Keep going, Row."

Alex looked at Euris; she was drenched in sweat. He couldn't stop himself; he sat down and took off his boots. Euris did the same.

"There's steam coming through the gaps between the stairs and walls," said Euris.

"I need one more note to finish the measure, then there's three left. I might be able to extrapolate the last note."

"Hurry, Row!"

The forth pattern was a middle range note, but he had to retune the violin due to the heat and humidity. His hands were slippery, and he wished he could take off his wool pants.

"While I tune the violin, check the entire stairway, maybe it's only hot up here."

"Gods, Row, it's too hot to be climbing up and down the stairs," whined Euris.

Alex looked up at her, now she was wearing only her panties; her damp hair had come undone and snaked around her very lovely breasts.

"Put some clothes on, Bassianus, and check the stairway."

"You are the strangest boy."

"So I've heard, now move."

"Alright, but I'm not getting dressed."

Euris stormed down the stairs as Alex smiled, watching her very attractive butt sway side to side. He shook his head, gathered his concentration and retuned the violin; he had to hurry the rapid changes in heat and humidity could result in damage so severe that it would become unplayable. He propped his notebook open with the torch and tried for the fourth note. As he worked the bow slipped from his hand. Stooping to pick it up, he became so light headed he had to sit down. Alex pulled the notebook and torch over and played sitting down. After three tries he was able to reproduce the note.

"Row, come down here!"

Alex put the notebook, bow and violin under his arm, and grabbed the Chladni membrane and torch. He leaned against the wall for support as he walked down the stairs. When he arrived at the stained glass window he thought its position to the stairs seemed to have changed. But his next thought was that he might be delirious. He found Euris crouched on the landing which was no longer touching the door. The stair had moved slightly.

"We're moving, Row, but not by much."

"Help me."

Alex set up the Chladni membrane and gave Euris the notebook and torch to hold. Then he tried to match the pitch of fifth note to its geometric block. Making a guess based on the previous note, he found it quickly. As he started on the last pitch there was a loud noise, like two massive gears meshing and the stairwell seemed to bounce as a fine spray of water and steam burst through the gaps between the stairs and walls. The last block was the most complex, so he reasoned its pitch must be high. Alex quickly retuned to the violin and tried to make the pattern appear on the Chladni membrane several times to no avail. It was impossible to keep the violin in tune in these hot, humid conditions.

"How well do you sing?" Alex asked Euris, praying she sang better then she wrote poetry.

"I'm a soloist in the Glee Club."

"What do you sing?"

"Soprano."

"Start with F sharp and continue up the scale in the key of D until you can reproduce the pattern on the last block."

Euris sang the rest of the scale as Alex considered her. She sat practically naked on the landing singing; it was really quite a sight. The singing wasn't half bad either. When she finally hit the pitch there was a sharp jolt and the stairway made an abrupt spiraling ascension of three meters. Unfortunately it slowed down.

"There's more to it," said Alex. He took his notebook and examined the drawing of the scale held by the Agathos Daimon. The two sharps meant it was either a D major or B minor scale. He thought for a moment and then made his best guess. He assigned the pitches to notes in the D major scale. But now there was the problem of the time signature: 4/4 time. How long to hold each note? Eight notes – two measures, he'd go with the simplest solution and make each note a quarter note. Alex picked up the violin and examined it; fortunately the seams still held. He tuned it again, and played the notes. The song was really quite lovely.

As Alex played, the stairway moved faster as it spiraled upward. And with the movement the air cleared.

"Try singing along with me," said Alex.

Euris improvised,

"Thanks to Ensign Row's  
Skill and ingenuity,  
We've both been spared  
The drudgery of extra duty."

Alex bowed to her, "Not bad."

"The master has spoken," laughed Euris.

Alex continued to play, all the while watching Euris as she sang to the music. He had never noticed how lovely she was. She spun around in an impromptu dance like one of Artemis' nymphs.

"We had better get dressed. This could be hard to explain," said Alex, when they had passed the stained glass window.

Euris smiled at him. "Before we do, give me a kiss."

"But…"

"Just like the first one."

"Bassianus, you know I…"

"Love Yukino?"

"Yes."

"Your fidelity is so charming."

"Spare me the sarcasm."

"It wasn't sarcasm. It's truly admirable, but you must realize it's wasted on Yukino."

Alex glared at her, then turned, and started up the spiraling staircase. "You're talking about things you don't understand, as usual."

"Row, wait! I'm sorry; forgive me."

Alex stopped; even in his mind there was no reasonable justification for his faithfulness to Yukino. She was a courtesan, and even before that she had never been true to him. Yet there was a bond between them, and a deep one at that. It defied explanation.

"Please Row, I never would have found the way out if it weren't for you."

Alex turned to her, "Or I without you. You were the one who found the hidden latch and the final pitch"

"That's true. You owe me a kiss."

"Perhaps I do."

The stairway stopped abruptly, but inertia carried them forward. Losing their balance they both fell on their butts. Alex got up and walked down the now stationary stairs to the landing. He reached out to Euris, helping her stand up. Then he pulled her close to him, encircling her waist and holding her tightly. Twisting his hand into her hair, he pulled her head back and kissed her. Alex expected Euris to welcome him, but the deep, heart-felt sensuality she responded with was surprising. It was so intense that he felt as if he was sinking into a warm, welcoming sea. When he surfaced he really didn't want to.

"Come on, Bassianus," he whispered. Wordlessly, they climbed the stairs side-by-side. Euris took Alex' hand in hers and held it. When they arrived at the upper landing she let go, and they stood motionless facing each other. Alex fought the urge to kiss her again; instead, he picked up his boots.

"What is that you're wearing, Row?" asked Euris, breaking the spell.

"What do you mean?"

"Gods Row, you're so old-fashioned; nobody wears unitary undersuits anymore. I'll have to take you shopping for underwear."

"That will never happen, Bassianus."

Alex and Euris dressed quickly. Alex' uniform was damp, and wrinkled. The white dress jacket was dirty and even more uncomfortable then before. He watched Euris dressing and wondered if his uniform looked as terrible as hers. Nevertheless, she was beautiful. Her pink face glowed from the heat and her light, shiny red hair flowed down her back. Alex tried to imagine the reaction they would get to their condition. Picking up the equipment they had used to find the way out, they walked to the exit. The door stood slightly ajar, and Alex noticed an equally elaborate carving on the back of it. He stopped to examine it, but Euris grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"What will happen now?" asked Alex as they walked down a narrow hallway that wound around like a tendril of ivy.

"Uncle Banagher will probably be waiting for us."

They came to a fork and Euris pointed to the left. Light streamed down this section of the hallway, and Alex could hear familiar voices. They entered Master Sinclair's brightly lit office, and were once again temporarily blinded.

"Ah, here they are. I told you they would be fine," said Master Sinclair getting up from his massive carved oak desk and greeting them. Now that Master Sinclair was out of the shadows Alex saw him the first time. He was short and stocky with long grey-streaked red hair pulled back into a ponytail. There were laugh lines around his deep-set, blue-grey eyes, and his chubby red face wore a cheerful smile. Alex liked him immediately.

"But look at them, Banagher, we have to leave for the academy in thirty minutes," said Lady Hippolyte.

"Never fear, Polli, my dear."

Surprise flickered across Alex' face, he had never heard anyone, but Lord Zoi, speak in such a familiar way to his great-grandmother.

"Uncle Banagher, how could you?" said Euris.

"Now, now, Euris, I knew you and young Row could pass the test. By the way, you did it in record time."

"That's not the point. Look at my uniform. Father will be furious."

"Yes, Banagher, your timing is less then impeccable," commented Lady Hippolyte, "Not to mention, my great-grandson is not an initiate, and I wish to keep it that way."

"But Polli, he was able to discern the Lady of Sylphs," said Master Sinclair.

"Is that true Alex?" asked Lady Hippolyte.

"Yes."

"See, Polli," replied Master Sinclair smugly.

"It makes no difference," replied Lady Hippolyte.

"How can you say that?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Banagher."

"I suppose I do, Polli," said Master Sinclair as he turned to Alex and Euris. "I wish to hear the entire story of your escape from the Helical Tower."

"That was the Helical Tower?" asked Euris.

"Yes my dear, you have passed a tenth degree trial."

"It was awesome! But Uncle, I couldn't have done it without Row."

"It is meant to be done with a partner."

"But Row did everything; he even composed a spectacular, impromptu hymn to the Muses."

"I didn't do everything; you found the latch and the final pitch," said Alex.

Lady Hippolyte beamed at Alex, "This is all well and good, but these two need to be presentable for the change of command ceremony."

"Of course, of course we shall talk more, later," said Master Sinclair, as he strode across the room and pulled a braided red cord that hung on the wall. Shortly thereafter a stately servant entered the room and bowed slightly.

"Yes, Master Sinclair," said the tall, solemn red haired man.

"Niallin, would you help Duchessa Bassianus and Ensign Row? They need to clean up and quickly."

"Yes, Sir."

"Master Sinclair?"

"Yes, Ensign Row."

"Will you show me the mechanism that causes the helical stair to turn?"

"Indeed, I shall. When?"

"After Ostara, when I return from Jiguzagu."

"I'll look forward to it."

Thirty minutes later, clean and refreshed, Alex stared out the window of one Lady Hippolyte's heavy transports as they made their way to Anatoray Military Academy. He could see the silver House Yokujin crest from where he sat. The strong female archer reminded him of Lady Artemis. Lady Hippolyte sat next to him; her reading glasses perched on her nose as she scanned a contract, and wrote comments on the margins in red ink.

"Hisabo?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Himago?" replied Lady Hippolyte.

"Why is House Yokujin invited to the change of command ceremony?"

"I've known Commander Moody for a very long time."

"How?"

"He's a regular at my chess seminars."

"But won't inviting House Yokujin cause him trouble?"

"Not this time."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sponsoring the academy's chess club, among other things."

"What other things?"

"I've made a large contribution to the new library's construction fund."

"So we're buying our way in?"

"Dear boy, that's a very blunt way of putting it, but essentially you are correct."

"Hisabo?"

"Yes."

"Lady Artemis was there."

"Where?"

"When I almost died, she was at my side."

"Was she?" said Lady Hippolyte, placing her papers on the seat next to her and giving Alex her full attention.

"Yes, she gave me advice on what to do when I reached the infernal realm."

"What did she say?"

"She gave me directions to the Elysium Fields of the Heroes."

"Fortunately, you didn't have to use them."

"Do you know of these directions?" asked Alex.

"I do."

"Lady Artemis told me she thinks highly of you."

"Did she?"

"Yes, indeed. She said I should take care that I treat you well."

"In that you have been obedient."

"Polli, am I very disobedient?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"I like that about you."

"You do?"

"I don't put much stock in blind obedience, even for soldiers."

"Commander Rooney would agree with you."

"Would he?"

"Yes, but how do I know when disobedience merited?"

"Obedience within reason is a good rule of thumb. That is what I always told you and Tia, when I left you with your nanny, but I think it works for soldiers too."

"In battle, not all orders make sense unless you know the big picture."

"That's true, but there are actions you will know are inappropriate. That's when you will disobey."

"What kind of actions?"

"Slaughter of civilians, killing or torturing prisoners of war, punitive actions or actions that cause collateral damage, to name a few."

Alex leaned back in his seat, pondering the complexities of disobedience and then lapsed into daydreaming about visiting Yukino. He had been able to drop off the message tube with the Sylph Club's delivery service. In fact, Yukino had probably received it by now. Would she write back to him? And what about Euris? And why was he even thinking about Euris? His mind drifted to Robert. Why had Robert caused him so much harm? It was a painful mystery. Even now he wished their friendship would go back to the way it was before Robert changed.

"Hisabo?"

"Himago, you are very talkative today," replied Lady Hippolyte, who had picked up her papers and begun to work again.

"It can wait."

"No, please continue. It was just an observation."

"What did you do when you discovered I was missing?"

"Many things happened."

"But what did you do?"

"I searched for you, and as I searched, I prayed."

"To Lady Artemis?"

"Yes, she's my patron."

"How did you find me?"

"That is a long story, but you should know that it was James who found you."

"How?"

"Alex, as much as I would like to tell you the story, I believe it should come from your parents. They were the ones who saved you."

"But I remember you in the heavy transport."

"Yes, I was there, and I administered medical treatment, but they searched for you without rest the two days you were missing."

"Hisabo, I was so close to death I met the chthonic Lord and Lady. They stopped me from entering Hades."

Lady Hippolyte stared at him, tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of death, Polli. I know what awaits me."

"Dear boy, please do not use this experience as an excuse for recklessness."

Alex felt the transport descending. He could see the academy landing field bellow them. It was full of people, and he noticed the transports of many noble families lining the landing strip, including the green Bassianus transport. He wondered what sort of reception Polli would get.

"Alex, answer me!"

"What, Polli?"

"Promise me you will not be reckless."

"I promise, Polli."

"Good, I'm looking forward to great-great-grandchildren, and I expect you to give me several."

"But Polli…"

"I'm serious."

When they landed Alex opened the transport's sliding door. Junior Lieutenant Eduard Pelletier stood on the other side. Pelletier opened a hatch on the transport floor and pulled down the folding stairs.

"Row, Wolf needs you," said Pelletier.

"But my great-grandmother…"

"I'll take care of her," said Euris, stepping out from behind Pelletier.

Alex didn't bother with the steps; he jumped to the ground. Walking to Euris, he took her aside.

"I do not want Lady Hippolyte to be at the mercy of these… sycophantic plutocrats. You had better take care of her."

"Gods Row, you should have more confidence in me than that. She's to sit next to my father on the dais."

"On the dais?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why?"

"She's a big time contributor, and you know very well Lady Hippolyte can hold her own with anyone. Besides, my father and your great-grandmother have enough dirt on everyone here to blackmail them for all their worth."

"Bassianus, if she is humiliated…!"

"It will be fine, Row. Trust me."

Alex walked back to the Yokujin transport and climbed inside. He helped Lady Hippolyte gather her things into her briefcase and then taking her arm, he walked her down the transport steps.

"You had better go, dear boy; you're needed. We'll meet after the ceremony. I expect a tour of your barracks and introductions to your fellow cadets. Tell them I've ordered a catered meal."

"Yes, Polli." Alex took her hand and squeezed it, "Thank you, Hisabo."

"You're welcome, Himago."

Alex watched as Euris chatted with Lady Hippolyte while leading her across the airstrip. Between her height and her perfect posture Lady Hippolyte appeared regal. She stood out, too, because she didn't dress like most noble women. She wore a sober, embroidered white blouse, a meticulous navy blue suit and brown knee-high boots. Everyone turned and stared at her as she strode confidently with Euris at her side.

"Row, wake up! Wolf needs you," said Pelletier waving his fingers in front of Alex face.

"Right, where is he?"

"At the parade grounds -- and tell him I'll be there momentarily."

Alex crossed the academy's airstrip at a run. Stopping on a small hill by a row of maple trees that bordered the east side of parade grounds, he searched for the cadets of Hades. Viewing stands lined the northern edge of the parade grounds with the speakers' dais centered across from them. The length of the parade grounds lay between the two. People were beginning to take their seats in the stands, and Alex could see Lady Hippolyte and Euris approaching the speaker's dais. Prime Minister Bassianus walked toward them.

"Ensign Row, get your butt down here," commanded Junior Lieutenant Kori Kosta. She stood in a gully below.

Alex turned to her, "Kosta?"

"Hurry up, Row," said Ensign Melissa Zane.

Alex ran down the hill and joined his fellow cadets. The Barracks H prefect, Junior Lieutenant Karl Wolf, paced back and forth, obviously distraught.

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

"Where have you been, Row?" asked Wolf.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Stuck in a stairwell."

"What?"

"I said you wouldn't understand. Now what's wrong?"

"We have to march."

"Barracks H?"

"Yes."

"But we never march, we're always maintenance."

"You state the obvious. I'm in deep trouble, Row. My duties require me to run weekly marching drills."

"But we've never practiced."

"Again with the obvious, Row."

"We'd better start practicing, now."

"We've been practicing without you!"

"I'll be able to follow. Let's go through the drill once."

"I trust you can, but we're short a drummer. I can't play; as prefect I have to call the drill."

"I play drums."

"Snare drum?"

"Yes, but I don't have one here."

"You can use mine. Kosta give him my drum. Where's your beret?"

Alex pulled it out of his pocket and put it on. Wolf viewed him critically.

"Ensign Zane, can you do something about his hair?"

"Yes, Sir," said Ensign Melissa Zane. Alex sat down on a bench while Zane removed his beret, slicked his hair back and replaced the beret. Kosta brought him the snare drum. He stood up and put the on the snare carrier. Kosta handed him the drumsticks.

"Well, let's hear it," said Kosta.

Alex played a short marching cadence and then threw the drumsticks in the air. He caught them and rolled them over the back of his hands. He played another cadence and flipped the drumsticks so they pointed at her.

"Showoff," said Kosta, but she was smiling.

"Barracks H cadets fall in," shouted Wolf. "Row, you're in front with the color guard. Play a steady beat, medium tempo. I'll call out the moves. We have forty minutes to practice."

Forty minutes later the cadets of Barracks H lined up behind all the cadets of all the other barracks as they prepared to march down the parade ground to the viewing stands. Their practice had gone fairly well. Everyone could follow Wolf's orders except for two cadets who seemed to be incapable of listening: Ensigns Roland Packard and Sasha Karpov. Wolf paced back and forth apparently fearing the worst. Alex watched as Wolf's eyes darted in panic when their marching orders arrived. When Wolf pointed at Alex, he struck up the drum cadence, and they marched toward the viewing stands.

In retrospect they needn't have worried. Some of the cadets from Barracks A had been imbibing alcoholic beverages, and they caused such disruption that nobody noticed the minor mistakes of the cadets of Hades. Their drunken actions were an attempt to make Commander Moody look bad, but since he wasn't commandant yet, it only succeeded in confirming the fact that the previous commandant needed to go. Alex knew the cadets involved; they had absolutely no aptitude for tactics, and their antics had just proven it.

Once order was restored the cadets filed into their seats, and the change of command ceremony commenced in earnest. Prime Minister Bassianus walked to the podium and spoke. It was the usual stuff -- how important the academy was to the defense of Anatoray etc. However, he did make two unexpected announcements. The first, the academy and the officers' college would be merged under the aegis of the Anatoray Royal Officers' College funded in part by the emperor. The second announcement concerned the establishment of a primary and middle school to begin training officers at an early age. Commander Moody would be commandant over all three schools.

The merging of the college and the academy made no difference to Alex; he already took all his math and engineering classes at the Officers' College. But the second just seemed wrong -- forcing small children into military school. He could barely handle it at sixteen; there was no way he could have managed it at seven. He looked to Polli, but her face was a mask. All the same, he refused to believe she approved of it.

Prime Minister Bassianus finished his statements to wild applause when he announced that the Emperor would send his daughter, Princess Sophia, to the Anatoray Junior Officers' Training and Primary School next fall after her eighth birthday. Alex believed this to be a sign that the war was going badly. It was the only scenario he could imagine that would cause the royals and nobles of Anatoray to send their small children to a school that would train them to become killers by the time they were twelve. He remembered the lecture on imagining peace and decided to attend.

Deep in thought, Alex missed the exchange of colors when Commander Moody was given the flags and keys to both the college and the academy. He came out of his reverie when he heard Lady Hippolyte's name mentioned. Moody thanked her for her library endowment and sponsorship of the chess team. Polite applause followed. After which Moody asked for others to follow his great-grandmother's example and contribute to various school projects.

Moody finished his address with the announcement of a new area of study dedicated to training vanship pilots and navigators for aerial warfare and the gathering of intelligence. The leader of the division was yet to be announced, but several of the flying instructors had been chosen from the ranks of vanship couriers. They would be supervised by Baron Hamilcar Valca. Alex recognized the name as that of the peace lecturer's, and he wondered why he would train military pilots. That aside, Alex knew immediately that he wanted to do it, that is, if he could find a navigator.

When Moody completed his speech, there was a standing ovation from the cadets of Barracks D through H. After a few minutes, Moody went back to the podium and ordered them to stand down. Then six priests filed up the stairs to the podium where they led a dramatic invocation to Lord Zeus and Lord Ares for Anatoray's victory in war. This was followed by the sacrifice of a goat. Revolted, Alex turned away. He hated animal sacrifice, harboring a deep sympathy for the victims. The innocent animal, chosen for its size, strength and beauty, was put to death for the sake of human folly. Neither the Rows nor the Yokujins made such offerings.

In deep concentration the priests examined the goat as it bled out and after much discussion pronounced the condition of its intestines an auspicious augury for Commander Moody's leadership as well as the new institutions he would command. Commander Moody walked to the podium and bowed to the priests. Then he called the cadets to attention and dismissed them. Alex removed the snare drum and carrier as he walked down the stairs of the cadets' viewing stand.

Deep in thought, he ignored his surroundings. He knew he was meant to fly military vanships, but they would require re-engineering. Possible design plans ran through his head as he crossed the parade ground to the speakers' dais.

"Hey, Row, what are you thinking about?" asked Euris, walking beside him.

"Vanships."

"I knew it," she replied.

"Are you psychic, now, Bassianus?"

"I am."

"Alright then, tell me. What was I thinking about vanships?"

"You were thinking how much you want to pilot one."

"Close, but that's not correct."

"You do want to pilot one, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I do too."

"You're a very good pilot, Bassianus."

"Thank you, Row. But what are you going to do about a navi?

"That is a problem."

"Perhaps if you were less reckless?"

"Isn't that part of battle?"

"I suppose, within reason."

Alex turned to her; it was the second time that day he'd heard the term 'within reason.'

"Maybe you're right," replied Alex.

"Me?" said Euris in shock.

"It's possible, however unlikely," he said smiling at her, as she punched him in the arm--hard. They had reached the speakers' dais.

"Euris!" called Prime Minister Bassianus.

"I'll see you, Row," said Euris, and she hurried off to join her father.

Alex climbed the stairs to the dais and crossed the platform, stopping at a respectful distance from where Polli sat talking with Commander Moody.

"Join us, Ensign Row," called Commander Moody.

Greeting them, Alex saluted Commander Moody and bowed to Lady Hippolyte, who took his hand.

"So formal, but thank you, Ensign Row," said Commander Moody.

"Well, I'm in the Officers' College, now."

"Tell me Ensign, what did you think of today's announcements?"

"I believe vanships will prove very useful in aerial warfare."

"Ah, anything else?

"Vanships will need to be re-designed for military use."

"How?"

"The body will have to be stronger, and it will require greater maneuverability, as well as speed."

"What do you propose?"

"Lengthwise striations on the fuselage will increase strength without increasing the weight. I have some other ideas as well."

"Do you have any ambition to pilot one?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Excellent, Ensign Row, anything else?"

"No, Sir."

"I can tell by the way you said that there is."

"No, Sir."

"Be frank, Ensign Row, that's an order."

"An officer's training school for children is draconian."

Commander Moody lowered his head, "Indeed, what have we come to?"

"Is there no way to stop it?"

"Not unless we win, soon."

"Sir, what motivates the Disith to continue fighting?"

"That is the intelligence we need -- hopefully, with the help of our new military units."

"Yes, Sir."

"I must go; I'm hosting a reception at my quarters. Are you coming Lady Hippolyte?"

"No, Commander, I have urgent business with my great-grandson."

"Good afternoon, then," said Commander Moody, but he hesitated a moment. "Oh, Ensign Row?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I had no idea you played the drums with such skill."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Really, your stick juggling was quite amazing."

Alex didn't like where this was going, "Again thank you, Sir."

"I'll expect to see you at the next drum line practice."

"But, Sir, I'm already on the chess team," said Alex, wishing he hadn't gotten so carried away during the parade.

"Yes, well, neither activity is very difficult for you, is it?""

"Sir."

"And Ensign Row?"

"Yes, Sir?" Alex had a bad feeling about this as well.

"The college's orchestra needs a competent first violinist. My intelligence suggests that you are quite skilled in all things musical. I'll expect you to join after Ostara vacation."

"Was it Bassianus?"

"I'm not at liberty to reveal my sources. And you will refer to her as Junior Lieutenant Bassianus."

"Yes, Sir."

"One more thing, Ensign Row, regarding Ostara parties."

Alex froze; he knew it was Euris. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Parties, Sir? You mean as in parties held in barracks free-zones?"

"Yes, Ensign Row. I believe Barracks H's common room is such an area?"

"It is, Sir."

"Well done, Ensign Row. You've manipulated the school's rules for the benefit of your fellow cadets. Quite impressive, but keep the noise down. And I will be paying a visit at some point during the evening."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good Afternoon."

"Good afternoon?" said Lady Hippolyte, when Commander Moody was out of earshot. "More like good evening. Have you ever heard so much bullshit?"

Perhaps it was the contrast between the gravity of the day's revelations and Polli's dismissal of it, but Alex found this comment very funny.

"What did I say?" asked Lady Hippolyte in confusion.

Alex tried to talk, but he couldn't. He sat down next her and after a few minutes got control of himself.

"Why was that so funny?"

"I don't know, Polli, it just was -- oh, and no dessert for you, tonight."

"You've become very hard-hearted. I never should have sent you to this awful place."

"Nothing is free, time to pay the piper."

Alex took her arm and helped her down the stairs. They walked in silence across the darkening parade ground to find the walkway to Barracks H. The evening was still quite warm, and there was a slight breeze, just enough to ruffle. It was so gentle; Alex felt light, as if he could float away.

"Alex?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to fly vanships in battle?"

"Yes."

"It's so dangerous. Would you reconsider?"

"I may have to."

"What do you mean?"

"No one will fly navi with me."

"No need to ask why."

"Euris says I'm too reckless."

"I would have to agree with her."

They stood outside Barracks H. The lights were on inside, and the silhouettes of the cadets danced across the windows. By the din, there seemed to be quite a raucous dinner party going on. Someone played the piano, and others sang; there was an undertone of laughter.

"Polli, how many of us will be dead in five years?"

"I don't have the answer to that," said Polli turning away. "I hoped becoming an officer would protect you."

"How can I have children?"

"I believe you already know how that is done."

Alex frowned at her, "This isn't something to make light of. How can I sentence my children to a life of war? Or military school at age seven?"

"Alex, you're right, I'm sorry. We must endure this, as painful as it is."

"Just endure?"

"Endure is a very powerful and comforting word. As to children – you are still very young. Perhaps things will change for the better because of our efforts and endurance. It's not time to give up."

"Why do you say that?"

"There is hope for peace."

"What hope?"

"I cannot discuss it now."

"When?"

"Soon. Now let's go in and meet your fellow cadets."

"But, Polli?"

"Alex, trust me. Have I ever deceived you?" said Lady Hippolyte, and she held her arms out to him.

"No," said Alex hugging her.

"Then c'mon, dear boy. Let's party. You know, that's what we used to say when I was your age. Do you still use that expression?"

"Yes, Polli, we do."

**14 ****Perpatima, 3027  
Alex Row's Quarters  
2200 hours**

Alex sat cross-legged on the floor leaning on his new guitar – a gift from Polli. Beside him, his journal lay open to the prayer for Lord Orpheus. He'd spent the last hour working on it. Right know he was trying to forget it in meditation, but the words and music, kept flooding his mind. Every time he caught himself drifting into the prayer he would bring his attention back and visualize Ourea again. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop the ideas. Finally, he picked up his journal and wrote a first draft of the completed poem:

_Proseychi__ for Lord Orpheus_

_Though torn asunder  
Time and again, even so,  
Orpheus returns eternally,  
Only to lose his Eurydice._

_And grateful are we,  
Who benefit from his love.  
For his gifts, music and poetry,  
Make the unbearable, endurable._

_And beholden to him in return we pray:  
Let him be restored to his rightful place,  
As the consort of the Goddess._

_When She retires to the underworld,  
Let it be he, who, through his dismemberment,  
Fearlessly seeks Her in the darkness._

_And when he finds Her deep in life renewing dream,  
Let him reassemble, through his magian art  
And with his enchanted song coax Her to awaken._

_Let them walk side-by-side up the cavern path,  
But this time let there be no conditions for renewal.  
So there is no second death to drive them mad._

He reread it and decided it wasn't finished. It needed a proper conclusion -- praise and a wish for the lord's reward.

_For returning the Goddess to us  
May he find…_

Someone knocked at his door. Alex hung his head; solitude was an unattainable treasure.

"Enter."

Junior Lieutenant Karl Wolf stuck his head in the door.

"Hey, Row. Why did you leave dinner so early?"

"Homework."

"Really, what are you working on?"

"My journal -- for literature."

"May I see?"

Alex handed him the journal. Wolf read the poem.

"Who is Lord Orpheus?" asked Wolf.

Alex sighed.

"What's the matter, Row?"

"Lord Orpheus is a demigod or possibly a god who chose to die. It depends on the source -- his mother was the muse Lady Kalliope but his father remains uncertain -- some say his father's a human others a god. His original nature is lost in antiquity. Though his story changes with the times, the basics remain the same."

"What story?"

"He was a great shaman whose powers manifested through music, and poetry."

"What kind of powers?"

"He cherished nature so deeply he had the power, through music and words, to build worlds. He communicated with animals and even the earth, itself, not to mention humans and gods."

"But who is Eurydice?"

"She was his beloved. She was a goddess or a sylph or a nymph depending on the source, and he either rescued her from the underworld or he didn't, again depending on the source, but he remained faithful to her even after she disappeared."

"Oh."

"Is that why you're here?" asked Alex. "A burning curiosity about Lord Orpheus?"

"No…umm…Row?"

"Yes?"

"About your sister, Lady Hestia?"

Alex' eyes narrowed, "What about her?"

"Well…I…you see…"

"Go on?" said Alex, glaring at Wolf.

"I…ah…it's like this…I really enjoyed meeting her tonight."

Tia's arrival with Lescius, Walker and Fergus vexed Alex. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, but Alex worried over how Alzey's insults had affected her reputation. He didn't want her in any situation where she could be hurt. Though she didn't seem it by the way she pounced on him with her exuberant greeting, Tia was fragile, and needed to be treated with care.

"And?" asked Alex, as he squinted at Wolf menacingly. Wolf swallowed hard.

"And… I would like to become further acquainted with her."

"How?" replied Alex jumping up and advancing on him.

"When I visit Jiguzagu, may I spend time with her?" asked Wolf, as he stepped back a few paces.

"What are your intentions?" asked Alex circling Wolf. Wolf followed Alex with his eyes, beads of sweat visible on his forehead.

"I…well… I would like to get know Lady Hestia better. She's quite an amazing girl," Wolf replied with enthusiasm.

"Indeed, she is. Not someone to be toyed with. Do you understand me, Wolf?"

"I do. And, Row, I…um…would like to…"

"Spit it out, Wolf."

"I wish her to accompany me to the Junior Lieutenants' Cotillion."

"What?!" shouted Alex. "Absolutely not!"

"But why?" asked Wolf.

"I don't wish to discuss it."

"Is it Alzey?"

"What do you know about that?" asked Alex.

"I'm prefect of Hades. It's my job to be informed."

"Alzey might hurt Tia to get back at me. In which case, I would have to retaliate severely."

"We can handle Alzey," said Wolf.

"How?"

"Alzey is close to expulsion."

"So what?" asked Alex.

"I have intelligence that could make that a reality."

"I thought Alzey's parents wanted to withdraw him from the academy."

"According to my source, that was smoke and mirrors, an attempt to gain concessions for Barracks A from Moody."

"You may be able to control Alzey, but he shouted those insults in front of a great many people. What's to stop anyone of them from ridiculing Tia?" asked Alex.

"The wolf pack and I can handle it."

"What makes you think Tia will accept you're invitation?"

"I…um…er…well…"

"What is wrong with you tonight? Just say it!"

"I've already asked her, Row. She agreed on condition of your approval."

"You what?!" Alex shouted. "You have committed serious breach of etiquette, Wolf."

"I like her, Row."

"How could you know that? You just met her."

"She's awesome. She's the only girl who's ever beaten me at arm wrestling," rhapsodized Wolf.

"And that is your criterion?" Alex asked this in anger, but there was the hint of a smile hiding at the corner of his mouth.

"Lady Hestia is funny and beautiful as well. And she smells like spring flowers and her hair…"

"Enough! You may escort her, but she had better thoroughly enjoy herself. Is that clear, Wolf?"

"It is, and you will not regret this. I'll take excellent care of her."

"You had better or _you_ _will_ regret it."

"Thanks, Row. I owe you a big one."

"I'm escorting Bassianus; we will act as your chaperons."

"Whatever you wish."

"This will be your first date with Tia, and you will observe the appropriate behavior. You may guide her by the elbow, but no handholding. When you dance with her you must observe the proper distance. And no kissing or embracing under any circumstances."

"Anything else?"

"I'll inform you if I've forgotten anything."

"Yes, Row."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Am I smiling, Row?"

"Yes, and it's inappropriate."

"I'll correct it immediately," said Wolf, frowning.

"Good night, Wolf!"

"Row?"

"What now?"

"What were Lady Hippolyte's people doing here?"

"They were measuring the bathing and wash rooms as well as the basement."

"Why?"

"During Ostara vacation she's going to have new bathing facilities installed with a state of the art water reclamation system."

"Will there be bath tubs?"

"Indeed, four of them."

"Seriously, Row?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! Goodnight, Row"

"Goodnight, Wolf."

Alex paced; his concern for Tia engulfed him. She needed to be protected at all costs, but she had recently turned eighteen. It was time for her to court. However, was Wolf to be trusted? Or, for that matter, was he worthy of Tia? Alex reviewed his interactions with Wolf. He was a competent officer, though he lacked audacity. However, Wolf's intelligence network was to be envied. And he used it for the benefit of his subordinates, not for his own personal aggrandizement. Wolf seemed to be trustworthy. Also, Alex had never seen him womanizing. If Wolf was trifling with Tia, Alex would make him suffer. But…Wolf was not trifling; there was no evidence of insincerity in anything he did. Alex resolved to table a decision and, instead, put Wolf under close observation.

Returning to his seat on the floor he picked up his journal and tried to complete the stanza he'd begun before Wolf's interruption. But it was no use; remembrances of Tia flooded his mind. She was his first trusted companion, having saved his butt more times than he could count. How could she be eighteen and ready to marry? It would take an extraordinary man to understand and love her. She was so fierce and boisterous – a tomboy in every way. She had more guts than many of his fellow cadets, but Polli refused to allow her to attend the academy. Instead, Tia worked in the clandestine operations division of Polli's enterprises. And she excelled at it.

Alex looked at the time; it was close to lights out. But there was no way he could sleep; he got up and rifled through his desk for his personal journal. Grabbing his signal light, he sat down and continued his entry on the attack at Jiguzagu:

**From the Journals of Alex Row**  
**14 Perpitima 3027  
Raid on Jiguzagu Part 3**

_Jiguzagu Estate  
Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
30 Pyanepsion 3017_

"_Come along, boy, we won't hurt you. We need your help; then we'll let you go," said Lord Lupanarius._

_Pieter stood his ground; there were only two of them. He would not give aid to the enemy. And where was Lord Zoi anyway? _

"_I said come along. Or I will take your sister as well," said Lord Lupanarius pulling Tia to her feet, as he stared at Pieter. In fact all the attention was focused on Pieter. So no one noticed when in one sweeping motion Tia pulled her knife from her boot, and stabbed Lord Lupanarius in the thigh._

"_You will not take Piedy!" Tia shouted her face a mask of defiance._

_Lord Lupanarius gazed at his leg in shock as he sank to the ground. Rushing to his side, Lady Clodia ripped off her scarf and wrapped it around his wound. Pieter stared at Tia in awe. _

"_You said they're helpless and that we would need no back up. And now look at me, I'm bleeding rather profusely. You have completely botched this, Lady Clodia."_

"_Lord Lupanarius, I beg your forgiveness. I'll go back to the sanctuary for help."_

_Pieter used the moment to seize Tia's hand and pull her down Lord Zoi's trail, praying that the traps would protect them._

"_No, apprehend him. Leave the girl. You have my permission to use force. Obviously, they are quite adept at defending themselves."_

_Pieter and Tia ran the trail as fast as caution permitted. When they reached the rendezvous point, they waited for Lord Zoi beside a rock wall that divided the Oak Forest from an ancient arboretum that was no longer tended. Though it was full of snakes, Pieter knew his way around the unused garden quite well having spent a great deal of time playing in it. If Lord Zoi did not arrive, they were to enter it and make for an old chalet nestled in a small valley. _

"_Let's go," said Pieter, "he's not coming."_

"_You don't know that, Piedy."_

_Pieter paced, anxiously, wondering whether Lord Zoi had been captured. He kneeled down and took Elphaba out of his pack. Opening the cage, he put his hand inside, and the brilliant spider climbed up his arm coming to rest on his head, tapping twice. _

"_You're making so much noise. Let's stand in wuji posture or we won't be able to hear people coming," suggested Tia._

"_Alright, but let's do it on the other side of the rock wall so we can get away fast."_

_Scrambling over the wall, Pieter and Tia positioned themselves in wuji so they could see down the trail. Pieter was so agitated he could not stop himself from thinking and planning, so it was Tia who heard them first. Shortly thereafter they saw Lady Clodia, but she was not alone. She was accompanied by two others—trackers, and they avoided every trap. Alex grabbed Tia and pulled her down. _

"_He's not coming, and she's about to catch us. Let's go!" whispered Pieter._

_Tia nodded in the affirmative, but Pieter saw tears in her eyes._

"_He'll find us. Don't cry, Tia."_

_Slowly and silently, careful to leave no sign, Pieter and Tia walked the overgrown pathway into the ancient arboretum. It was lined by venerable ash trees in full fall color. Some trees were almost leafless, and beyond the bare branches Pieter could see clouds scudding against the iridescent blue of the sky. The air was thick with loam, but absolutely pristine. Almost immediately the trail led them down hill into a deep gully. When they reached the lowest point they turned right leaving the path. They hugged the gully's right most edge so they would not be seen from the upper trail. It was full of damp leaves which deadened the sound of their steps. _

_As they trudged warily onward Pieter felt Elphaba turn and face backwards. When they reached big rock Elphaba danced rapidly on Pieter's head. He turned and in the distance he saw Lady Clodia and her trackers, however, they were still on the arboretum's main trail. They had missed the place where Pieter and Tia stepped off the brambly path and into the gully. _

_Pieter took Tia's wrist and pulled her to an indentation in the gully wall where they kneeled signing silently to each other. Climbing big rock was the most exposed part of their escape. It required crossing the gully and finding the trail that wound around behind the ten foot wall of stone. They waited in fear, but after a long while and having heard nothing, Pieter peaked around the edge of their hiding spot. He saw no one, and turning back he signaled Tia to go. She shook her head signaling he go first; Pieter frowned at her. _

_Tia pushed him, leaving him no choice. He crossed the gully silently, found the trail, and climbed. Tia was behind him in moments. When they reached the top of big rock they reconnoitered. This part of their journey led them down a trail lined with tall, tightly- packed, overgrown, juniper trees-- part of an old maze. It offered good cover, but if they were caught in it their only choice would be to turn around and run back the way they came. Traversing it quickly, they entered a damp green meadow covered with large granite rocks and holly bushes._

_Pieter loved this place, but today they crossed it at a run only to enter another patch of junipers that lined both sides of a small creek. They waded through the icy water to the opposite bank and turned, walking up stream. The creek sides were striped with the shed skins of snakes. Pieter kneeled down and examined the skins. Perfect transparent replicas, minimally a meter long, some much longer, the discarded skins were embossed with a beautiful diamond pattern. _

"_What kind of snakes shed those, Piedy?"_

"_Red water snakes."_

"_Are they poison?"_

"_No, but they look exactly like another snake that is poisonous," said Pieter rolling up as many skins as he could gather and stuffing them in his pockets._

"_What are you going to do with those?"_

"_Study them further."_

_Elphaba danced madly on his head. "They're coming," said Pieter._

"_Where?"_

_Elphaba tapped the back of his head, "They're behind us. Let's go."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Elphaba told me. Let's walk in the water."_

_Pieter and Tia continued up stream until they reached the end of the tree line. They needed to cross a steeply sloping open meadow which would leave them exposed until they reached a stand of willows. _

"_Elphie?" whispered Pieter to his enemy detector. She tapped once. Pieter took this to mean they should go. _

"_Run to the willows, Tia."_

_Pieter and Tia ran, but Pieter surpassed her. Within moments he was in the willow sanctuary, leaving Tia behind in the middle of the open field. Sure she was safe Pieter sat down and waited for her. _

"_I wish I could run as fast as you," said Tia trying to catch her breath._

"_We're almost there, but willows sanctuary is tricky. It's easy to get lost so follow me closely."_

"_Are you sure you know the way?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_But Piedy…"_

"_Please don't bring that up."_

"_But you were lost in here for two days."_

"_Just follow me, Tia!"_

_Pieter knew the way through the willow maze by heart, but he decided to take an alternate route just in case they were followed. The willows sanctuary was made up of many types of willow trees, but at the place where Pieter and Tia entered all the trees were weeping willows. Fortunately, they were still in full leaf which offered them excellent cover. Pieter wasn't worried about being caught, that is until Elphaba once again danced furiously on his head. He took Tia's hand and led her to the center of the maze. But this did not stop Elphaba. She continued to tap madly. Pieter took the hint and they moved on, but he delayed a moment before leaving the weeping willow stand and prepared something special for Lady Clodia, his arch-enemy._

_His work complete, Pieter found the flat granite stone that marked the way out of the weeping willows and into the silver willow stand. Though exceedingly beautiful and rare, the silver willow, with its rough black bark and small, furry, silver-blue-green leaves, offered no cover. Fortunately, the ancient gardeners had followed the equally old tradition of planting hydrangea bushes with them, and these were so over-grown the children could easily hide. The only choice now would be to exit at the arboretum's north gate which was farthest from the chalet, but Pieter trusted Elphaba._

_Tia asked to stop for a moments rest. Pieter agreed, but only if they observed complete silence. They were sitting quietly snacking on rice wrapped in nori when they heard their pursuers. Lady Clodia and her trackers unknowingly stood near Pieter and Tia, but mired deep within the foliage of the weeping willow stand they could not see the children._

"_Do you have any idea where we are?" asked Lady Clodia._

_Elphaba signaled Pieter to move on. _

"_Lady, I don't, but they went this way," said one of the trackers._

"_We're lost! We're going in circles," shouted Lady Clodia. "We must find that monstrous boy and get back to Lord Lupanarius. Rapido!"_

"_He went this way," said the tracker._

"_How do you know, you idiot?" demanded Lady Clodia._

"_Look at the footprints."_

"_What footprints?" asked Lady Clodia, but she gave the tracker no chance to answer. Instead she let out a deep bloodcurdling scream._

"_What's wrong, Lady?"_

"_What are those?" she asked her voice wavering._

"_What, Lady?"_

"_Are they snakes?" she whispered with obvious panic. Pieter smiled malevolently to himself._

"_They're just skins shed by snakes."_

"_What is wrong with you? Don't wave them in my face!" She was quiet for a moment and then the logic of it hit her. "But that means there are snakes lurking around."_

"_Of course, my lady, we've been walking past their skins all afternoon."_

"_What? But why am I the last to know? Are they poisonous?"_

"_Maybe. You should tread carefully."_

_Pieter and Tia safe in the silver willow stand shared a moment of delight. Pieter's alternate route would always lead Lady Clodia and company back to where they started. Meanwhile, Pieter and Tia crept slowly away._

_Once out of the willow sanctuary they clearly saw the old chalet outlined in the setting sun. The rest of their journey would be in the open. But Elphaba made no protest so they ran for it. It was now dark which was to their advantage. After running for what seemed an eternity they stood at the rock wall that surrounded the chalet. Silently they made their way up the stone walkway to the porch where they stared in the dark window of the Dutch door. After a few moments Pieter gathered his courage and turned the doorknob. He pushed the door open, and he and Tia peered into the gloom._

"_The robin is the one," said a familiar voice._

_Pieter and Tia glanced at each other not sure whether to answer. It was the noon code, but they had been out of communication for some time. They had no way of knowing the evening code._

"_The robin is the one," repeated the same voice._

_Pieter knew it was either Lord Zoi or a very talented impersonator. He decided not to chance it, but to use the required variation when in this situation. If the speaker were truly on their side he would know how to answer._

"_That overflows the noon," said Pieter._

"_With her cherubic quantity," said the voice._

"_And Aprilis just begun," replied Tia._

"_Well done, you remembered to use the variation. Hurry in and close the door," said Lord Zoi._

_When their eyes adjusted to the dark, Pieter and Tia saw that the speaker was indeed Lord Zoi. But it was who sat beside him that surprised them. Lord Lupanarius with his leg wrapped in bandages smiled at them._

"_Don't be afraid, Pieter we won't hurt you. Just help…"_

Alex rubbed his eyes and noticed the signal light was getting dim. He hated the whole notion of lights out. It made no sense, not everyone needed to sleep the same number of hours. He would abolish it when he had his own ship. While he thought, he gazed at the shinning, iridescent feather of his new black quill as he twirled it in the dim light. The beautiful pen was a gift from Tia. He placed it between the open sheets of the journal as a bookmark.

Standing and stretching deeply, he decided to perform the one hundred and eight postures. Then he sat in meditation and concentrated all his energy into visualizing Ourea. For a few moments she stared back at him. But he fell into a deep sleep, and he dreamed vividly of a secret marriage to an unknown woman.

* * *

The poem to the Muses was composed from various sources including: Orphic Hymn 76; Bacchylides, Fragment 55; Pindar, Olympian Ode 6. 91ff; Pindar, Fragment 150.

The noon code comes from a poem by Emily Dickinson called "The Robin is the One."

The sources for the poem to the Muses and "The Robin is the One" are posted on my profile page.


	11. The League and the Aviatrix Nocturnal

**Alex Rowe's Quarters  
15 Perpatima, 3027  
1445 Hours**

Confined to quarters, Alex stood with his ear against the door, listening for any information that would explain the lockdown. This time it was not he alone; every cadet from Barracks H was confined. Two hours earlier he'd attempted to leave his quarters, but found the corridor guarded by cadets from Barracks A and B under the command of a lieutenant from the Officers' College. They grabbed him and threw him back in his room, telling him he'd be sorry if he opened his door again.

It had started like any day at the academy, well, except for the incident with the birds. Alex woke at sunrise to ear-piercing shrieking. He put his pillow over his head, but the noise still penetrated. Trudging to the window he opened it and watched a gore of crows as they hopped franticly on the branches of the pine tree that shaded the back of Barracks H. As a unit, they formed a semicircle all facing in the same direction and screeching in a frenzy. Populating the other side of the tree, many smaller song birds shouted back at the crows. Whenever a crow advanced toward the center of the tree, five or six songbirds would attack it while shrilly vocalizing.

Alex climbed out the window and up the tree, scattering the birds. When he was very close to the top he found what all the commotion was about. A truly noble brown and white spotted owl perched close to the tree's trunk. Alex watched from behind as it swiveled its massive head one hundred eighty degrees and stared numinously at him for a few moments before turning away. Alex contemplated the august raptor, and then hooted in a low susurration. The bird twisted its colossal head and glared at Alex, finally turning away in disdain.

Alex knew owls were a haughty lot and took no offence. Happily, the other birds had dispersed and with them the noise. Looking forward to another hour of sleep, Alex climbed down the tree, jumping the last six feet. He scaled the barracks wall, entered the window and flopped into bed, covering his eyes with his pillow. Within minutes he entered a deep dream state.

Alex stood at the topmost point of a towering pine tree. He sang in a low voice, and an owl lifted its head, critically examining him with its impenetrable black eyes.

"Are you the one I'm looking for?" asked the owl.

"I don't know. Do you need help? Are you injured?" sang Alex, dropping to a branch opposite the strange bird.

"No, I'm fine. But I'm looking for the thaumaturge. I believe you're him."

"Why?"

"Because you're conversing with me!"

"What's a thaumaturge?"

"I'm not a dictionary."

"That I can see, but why are you looking for a thaumaturge?"

"I'm an omen."

"Omen?"

"You're a very dense thaumaturge."

"Thank you for that Master…"

"Master Arpaktiko, but you may call me Tiko."

"Please, call me Alex."

"Alex, the sun rises; I must rest. Listen and heed. Today will test you. Your friend the East Wind is in danger. Do not let her go; keep her with you."

"East Wind?"

"Oh, please. What part of heed and listen don't you understand?"

"My apologies for my ignorance, Master Tiko."

"Just Tiko. There is no time for niceties."

"Tiko, who is East Wind?"

"Perhaps I have the wrong language. Why do you humans insist on having so many of them?"

"I don't know anyone called East Wind. I need more information."

"I'm an owl, not an encyclopedia."

"You admonish me to heed your warning, yet you can't identify who I'm to protect. You must help me!"

"I can, but I won't -- until tonight. When I wake I shall aid you further. And please, can you do something about those damn crows?"

"I can and I shall," said Alex turning to the crows, who had returned and were making a huge ruckus. Alex whispered to them in a low gravely song, "Who is in charge?"

"I, General Rouna," said a large, sleek black bird, strutting forward. The other crows laughed in raucous, cawing shouts.

"More like General Butt Ugly!" said a particularly loud crow, and they all screamed.

"Shut it, Cornix!" said General Rouna.

"General Rouna," said Alex, "I am the thaumaturge."

"Thaumaturge? What the hell is that?" asked General Rouna.

"I have no idea," said Alex.

"A mage, you idiots!" screeched Tiko. "Crows are the stupidest lot, and you're not much better, Thaumaturge."

"Really, Tiko! And what about you? East wind, indeed! I need the translation," said Alex.

"Do I look like a linguist? Perhaps that is the proper form of the name."

"Who has a name like that in Anatoray?"

"Your people have no sense of the poetic, Thaumaturge."

"You're probably right about that. Now, be quiet and let me handle this," replied Alex, turning to the crows. "General Rouna, you will leave this owl in peace."

"What's a mage?" asked Rouna.

"Gods, you dim-wit, he's a human, and you are conversing with him. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" asked the infuriated owl.

Rouna and the rest of the crows were silent for several minutes. Then, all at once, they erupted in a cacophony so loud Alex had to cover his ears. After several minutes they began to argue one or two at a time. Alex didn't understand everything, but the crux of it was shocked indignation followed by criticism of Rouna for not noticing he'd spoken with a human being. Rouna defended himself, explaining that in the heat of mobbing the owl he'd lost all perspective. Rouna's rival, Cornix, countered that Rouna was not fit to be leader, because of his inability to keep a clear head under pressure.

"What is taking so long?" asked Tiko.

"They're working it out," replied Alex, watching in fascination. He felt privy to something wondrous.

At this point Cornix called for a vote of no confidence. Meanwhile, Rouna hopped about making promises and attempting to put together something he called the Coalition of the Staunchly Resolute. Following this, several speeches were made for and against Rouna, who was allowed the last word. Alex thought Rouna's speech quite eloquent, as Rouna defended himself, saying his concern and love for the crow community had caused his lapse, for which he was profoundly sorry.

"I much preferred it when they were monarchy," said Tiko.

"Let them be," replied Alex, "they're very close to a decision."

"Gods!"

"We may need their help, if what you say is true."

"The help of crows? Are you insane, Thaumaturge?"

"That's a real possibility."

The vote was taken and Rouna won by a large margin, though it was agreed he would go by the title of dux rather than general. Dux Rouna called the assembly to order and opened with a call for his secretary to read the minutes of the last meeting. Finally, after much discussion over the inaccuracy of the note taking, Dux Rouna called for debate on Alex' request to leave off tormenting Tiko. The argumentation began with Magister Docens, a learned crow, expert in history and legend. Magister Docens appeared to be quite elderly, and he stood hunched over on one foot in uffish thought.

"Thaumaturge, how can they possibly be of help? Look at the length of time it has taken them to begin a discussion on your request. It will be days before they reach a decision."

"I told you to call me Alex. Now be quiet!"

Magister Docens put his foot down, ruffled his shiny black feathers until he was twice his size and began reciting a myth regarding a human or possibly a demigod, who charmed the famous crow king, Ramulus Rex, with an elaborate and moving story about the nature of true love. Afterwards the crow king and the human had helped each other on numerous occasions, under all sorts of circumstances. It was Magister Docens opinion that this case was similar.

Dux Rouna asked if there was any further discussion. Cornix called for a vote, and the crow assembly huddled together. Finally, Dux Rouna raised his head and turned to Alex. The crows parted as Dux Rouna hopped sideways toward Alex, eyeing him curiously.

"You are the one that makes the song. So says Magister Docens. We will do as you ask, Mage."

"Thank you, and Dux Rouna, I may need your help later today. Are you available?"

"We are, Mage and as payment for our efforts we will accept a story of high adventure."

"Very well, it's a deal."

With that the crows flew off.

"Well done, Alex. Now let me sleep," said Tiko.

"Slumber well, Tiko."

Alex leaped from the tree and flew to the ground, waking the moment he landed. He sat bolt upright in bed, wondering at the vividness of his dream. Curious, he scaled the tree once more and visited the owl. Sitting on a branch opposite the magnificent bird, he sang to it. The raptor opened its eyes for a moment and glared at him, letting loose with an ear piercing screech. Alex remembered Lord Zoi's poem:

_Rousing an owl from his daily respite,  
Is thoughtless and terribly impolite._

_For the eyes of an owl are made for the night,  
And the creature is blind in the sun of daylight._

_Expect the poor bird to respond with indignant spite,  
And it may strike, protecting itself with all of its might._

_For it knows not your nature without its sight,  
And will lash out with fierceness because of its fright._

Alex laughed at himself for taking the dream literally as he vaulted from branch to branch on his descent. Landing, he rolled into a summersault, almost crashing into Ensign Sasha Karpov who sat under the tree sketching in his notebook.

"Hey Row, did you see the spotted owl up there?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Did you stop the crows from mobbing it earlier?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Alex, walking to Karpov and looking over his shoulder as he drew.

"You're an excellent artist, but remove me from the scene," said Alex.

"I heard you singing in low inflected susurrations. Are you an animal whisperer? And where did you learn to climb like that?" asked Karpov, erasing Alex from the picture.

"Karpov, is there a female cadet among us whose name means east wind?"

"I don't know, but you might ask Junior Lieutenant Radix. She's a very accomplished linguist."

"Where are her quarters?"

"Across from Junior Lieutenant Kostas'."

"Thank you, Karpov."

"Are we still meeting at the waterfall after lunch today?"

"No, something's wrong. We'll meet tomorrow."

"Did the owl tell you that? I hear they're the messengers of Athena," said Karpov smirking at him.

Alex refused to answer that and stalked to his bedroom window. Why had he translated Water Lily's message for Karpov? He knew better. And besides owls were not only the familiars of Lady Athena, they were close to Lord Hades as well.

"Hey Row, what is that you're wearing?" asked Karpov innocently.

Alex was halfway through his window, but he dropped back to the ground. Stricken, he looked down at his clothing. The night had been very warm, so he'd slept in his undergarments.

"Excuse me, Karpov. The owl woke me; I forgot to dress."

"The owl woke you?"

"Yes."

"You must have extremely sensitive hearing; you should have that looked at."

Alex ignored him and turned to leave.

"But, Row, honestly, nainsook unitary underwear went out of style twenty years ago."

Alex stopped. "Underwear has…style?"

"Yes, and men wear separates now."

"Separates?"

"Yes, separates."

"So noted. Thank you, Karpov."

"Always glad to be of help."

Alex climbed in the window, his usually pallid face cherry red. He wasn't sure what separates were, but if they were less complicated than the unitary suit with its multifarious fasteners and buttons it would make a welcome change. Wolf owed him a favor. Alex would seek his help in this matter. It had taken a great deal of convincing to get Polly to let him wear the sleeveless/shorts version of the unitary suit, he wasn't sure what she would say about separates. But at sixteen --almost seventeen -- it was his right to make his own underwear choices.

Someone banged on the door to his quarters, forcing Alex into the present. Opening it, Alex was greeted by a familiar cadet who handed him some food and water.

"There will be a bathroom break in ten minutes."

"What is this about, Hamilton?" asked Alex, but Hamilton ignored him, pulling the door shut.

He sat down on the bed and nibbled, returning to his rumination. After he'd completed his morning exercise routine, he'd gone to Wolf's room. The door was closed, so Alex knocked as Wolf had advised, though it made him uncomfortable.

"Row, what's up?" said Wolf, standing in the doorway, still in his pajamas.

"I need to speak with you. Privately."

"Come in."

"This morning Karpov informed me that my undergarments are…."

"Dated?"

"Yes," said Alex, mortified. "Would you explain the separate style to me?"

"Perhaps it would be better to show you."

Wolf opened his trunk and pulled out a sleeveless undershirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Then he dug down deeper and pulled out a pair of briefs.

"There are several kinds of under shirts, but I like the sleeveless best. There are many types of underpants as well, but it boils down to two basics: boxers or briefs," explained Wolf.

"Oh," said Alex in deep concentration. This underwear was certainly very different from the unitary suit. "Are they comfortable?"

"Very. My mother made me wear unitary suits when I was little. So I know what it's like."

"Where do I procure… separates?"

"There's a store for men in town; I'll take you."

"When?"

"Wait a minute -- since my mother passed away, my aunt from Minagese sends me underwear from time to time. Unfortunately, she never checks with me about my size. The last lot was too small. I've never worn them. They'll probably fit you."

Wolf walked to his closet and dug out a box, handing it to Alex.

"Thank you, Wolf. What do owe you?"

"Not necessary."

Alex walked to the door, but stopped before opening it.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Wolf."

"Thank you, Row."

Later, after returning from bathing Alex opened the box and put on a sleeveless undershirt. It was comfortable and simple to wear. The box contained both types of underpants; he stared at them perplexed and decided to give each style a test run to determine his preference. Based on Wolf's recommendation he tried the boxers first. Then he dressed quickly, anxious to speak with Radix.

Alex stuffed his books and engineering drawings into his messenger bag and hurried down the hall to Junior Lieutenant Rachel Radix' quarters. The door was open so he stood in the hallway, waiting. He could not bring himself to knock on the door of someone he barely knew.

"Ensign Row?" said Radix, coming to the door.

"Ensign Radix," said Alex. He felt uneasy; he really did not know her well enough to ask a favor.

"Is there something I can help you with -- for the party?"

"Not the party, but Ensign Karpov said you're an excellent linguist."

"He did?" said Radix her face lighting up.

"Yes, in fact he recommended you for my question."

"Oh my," she beamed, "how can I help you?"

"Do you know of a female cadet whose name means east wind?"

"In what language?"

"I don't know."

"First name or last?"

"I don't know."

"Is it someone from Hades?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's someone close."

"I'll work on it.

"You're help is appreciated. Thank you."

"Ensign Row?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be in your band unit."

"What do you play?"

"I sing."

"We need another singer. Meet me at the piano tonight at twenty twenty, and I'll teach you our unit's songs before practice."

"I've listened to you rehearse. Your songs are fantastic; I know them by heart."

"Oh…um…thank you."

"Thank you, Ensign Row. I'll be there; I look forward to it. "

Coming back to the present Alex lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His mind drifted, and he wondered if the lock down had anything to do with Ensign East Wind. He got up and walked to his window; the shutters were closed and locked from the outside. Opening the window, he examined the shutters to see if there was a way to release the latch from the inside. Loud shouts in the hall grabbed his attention, and he closed the window quickly, heading to the door to listen.

"This is an outrage!" shouted Junior Lieutenant Wolf. "You are breaking every article of the Code of Military Conduct."

"Your rights are forfeit! You are all under arrest! " bellowed an unknown cadet.

"What are the charges?" howled Wolf.

"Charges? We don't need any stinking charges!"

"I wish to lodge a formal protest with your commanding officer."

"Shut up!"

"According the Military Code of Justice, Article 10, Section 1a, dash 1-- no member of the military may be held either in jail or under house arrest without cause."

"I said shut up!"

"Further, Section 1b, dash 1 of the same article states any member of the military so held must be read a complete list of the charges against him or her."

"If you don't shut up you'll be sorry."

"Additionally, Section 1c, dash 1 of Article 10 mandates that an attorney must be provided for any member of the military charged with a crime."

"I warned you."

Alex heard a scuffle, and tried to open his door to aid Wolf. But the door would not budge. He had to admire Wolf for not caving to intimidation. The guy had spirit. Hearing his door lock click, Alex moved behind the door ready to pounce.

"Get out here," said Hamilton, who bled from his lip.

As he entered the hall, it took Alex a moment to comprehend what he saw before him. Apparently, Junior Lieutenant Wolf along with Ensigns Vincent Alzey and Stuart Hamilton had overpowered the other guards, who lay slumped on the floor. Alex did not see the lieutenant in charge among the unconscious cadets.

"Help us move them to the shower room," whispered Wolf, holding the arms of one of the prisoners. "But be quiet! There are still several of them in the common room."

Alex took the legs of Wolf's captive, and together they carried him to the shower room where they bound and gagged him.

"What is going on, Wolf?"

"I don't know, but after we move the rest of them, Alzey and Hamilton will explain. Apparently they need our help."

"Seriously?"

"So they say."

When they returned to the hallway, they found that Vincent and Hamilton had released the rest of the Barracks H cadets who were hauling the other two unconscious guards to the shower room. Alex and Wolf confronted Vincent and Hamilton. Junior Lieutenants Kosta and Pelletier joined them.

"What the hell is happening?" inquired Wolf.

"We can't talk here," said Vincent. "The lieutenant might decide to conduct an inspection."

"Where can we meet?"

"Your quarters. Hamilton will watch the door and warn us of intruders."

"Kosta and Pelletier—spread the word, my quarters, five minutes and keep the noise to a minimum—Row you're with me!" said Wolf.

Alex and Wolf walked briskly to his quarters followed by Vincent.

"We're going to need your strategic and tactical expertise, Row," said Wolf.

"Thanks for your confidence, Wolf, but for what?" replied Alex.

"Don't know yet, but it must be serious for Alzey and Hamilton to request the aid of the cadets from Hades."

"Indeed, no argument there," said Alex, wondering about Ensign East Wind.

At this moment Junior Lieutenant Radix grabbed his arm. "Excuse me Ensign Row. May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Were you able to solve the mystery of Ensign East Wind?"

"I've only had time to review the names of the cadets of Barracks H. I'd just started on the party guests when Hamilton let me out."

"That must mean you didn't find anything."

"Not yet."

"Thank you for trying."

Ten minutes later the ten cadets of Barracks H sat or stood silently in Wolf's quarters listening to Ensign Vincent Alzey explain the situation.

"As you may know most of the parents of the cadets from Barracks A, B and C, are against Commander Moody's appointment to commandant."

Everyone glared angrily at him.

"Don't look at me like that. I've had my run-ins with Moody, but I admire him."

"Even after your punishment for attacking Row?" asked Ensign Roland Packard.

"Yes, even after that—the punishment was fair."

"Get to the point, Alzey," said Alex.

"Under the aegis of the League for the Preservation of Traditional Values some noble families have banded together in an attempt to take control of the academy."

"Is that a military organization?" asked Wolf.

"No, its sole purpose is to insure the continuity of noble privilege by convincing peasants, servants, merchants, etcetera that it is in their best interest to uphold the status quo."

"Seriously, there's an association for that?"

"How can they take over the academy with an organization that functions primarily as a propaganda machine?" asked Alex, circling him.

"The leadership used it as a rallying point. They called an emergency meeting and proposed the coup after yesterday's ceremony. Although the attack was rushed the plans were clearly made well in advance. They must have been prepared for this."

"Were you at the meeting?"

"No, but that is what my mother reported."

"And why are you helping Moody?"

"I admit that my family is among those who are deeply involved in the rebellion. But I don't agree with them. I'm helping Moody because he's a real soldier. The kind we need to win."

"Let's say we believe you," said Alex skeptically. "What action is the League taking in order to carry out their plan?"

"Led by Duke Abraxas Themistocles Constantine Petros, the league has taken Euris Bassianus hostage. They're using her as leverage against the prime minister by threatening to do things to her… things that will ruin her life…if Prime Minister Bassianus doesn't convince the emperor to reconsider."

Alex' face grew hot. He could barely breathe as his heart raced. Turning on Vincent, Alex attacked him.

"You bloody bastard! You damn coward! How could you let this happen? Where is she?" shouted Alex, pounding on Vincent. Vincent did not defend himself.

"Shut up, Row, and get off him," said Wolf. Several cadets pulled Alex off Vincent. Alex paced in a circle trying to regain his self possession.

"Row—Row—Row!" said Wolf, holding Alex by the shoulders and shaking him. "We need you. Please calm down."

Uncomprehending, Alex stared at him. The room appeared to have a greenish tint as his breath came fast.

"Everyone knows you care for her, but you can't help her in this state. We need you cold and calculating."

Alex hung his head and consciously slowed his breath. Wolf was right; he needed to be at his most heartless. He turned back to Alzey.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, but she's on the grounds. Only a few of the upper echelon know her location. I followed them to the basement of the administration building before my father caught me."

"Where is their headquarters?" asked Alex.

"Moody's office."

"How many?"

"At least two hundred including mercenaries."

"Very well, we'll need to retake Barracks H, first. Then Barracks D through G. After that we'll take the airstrip, disable their vehicles, and send messengers to the capitol, Jiguzagu's desert station and Tereine Estate. We should assume that the emperor and prime minister will fight."

"What about Barracks C?" asked Vincent.

"What about them? They're on your side," replied Alex.

"No. They're not. My cousin is prefect; he refused to go along with the takeover," replied Vincent.

"Lorenzo?"

"Yes."

"This better be the truth, Alzey."

"Lorenzo's unpredictable; he stood against my father."

"More than can be said for you, -- you recreant," said Alex, as he continued to pace. He stopped for a moment and considered Lorenzo, deciding Vincent was right. Lorenzo had always been difficult, invariably following his own muse. "We'll take Alzey's word and free Barracks C. They have an excellent weapons cache as well as medical equipment and supplies. Are Barracks A and B well guarded?" asked Alex

"No, my father and his friends are very confident. And how do you know about Barracks C's weapons cache?"

"That would be classified, Alzey," said Alex. "We'll raid the weapons arsenals of Barracks A and B as well."

"What about Euris?" asked Vincent.

"We'll free Bassianus, but first we have to get Operation Capricious' Reinstatement underway."

"What do we do?" asked Wolf.

"Everyone, listen up --- full combat dress on the double. Return to Wolf's quarters in no more than fifteen minutes," ordered Alex. "Come on, Wolf we need to map the terrain and establish the chain of command."

At that moment Junior Lieutenant Kori Kosta reported in full combat gear. "Here, Row -- the maps we made for Operation Clean Sweep."

"Good thinking, Kosta. This will save time. Wolf needs assistance with maps of the administration and hanger areas."

"Yes, Sir."

"Wolf change into combat gear, now."

"Yes, Sir."

"Ensign Row?" said Junior Lieutenant Radix.

"Do you know who Ensign East Wind is, Radix?"

"I do, but she's Junior Lieutenant East Wind."

Alex stopped what he was doing, "What do you mean?"

"Junior Lieutenant Bassianus' first name is Euris?"

"Yes."

"She spells her name E-u-r-i-s, but E-u-r-u-s or E-u-r-o-s is an ancient name for the god of the east wind."

"Ah, I see. I believe that is close enough. Thank you, Radix."

Here precisely was the problem with precognition thought Alex. The omen's very vagueness precluded any preemptory action; only after the fact did omens make sense. If he had used his head he probably could have figured this one out himself, but he'd had no idea where to begin. And he had been convinced the name belonged to an ensign. He knew the theogony of the gods, even Eurus, but he didn't have the subtly to figure it out.

Disappointed in himself, Alex went to his room and changed into his combat uniform. Barracks D through H were not allowed real weapons; all he had was his shinai – his wooden practice sword. He slipped it into his cross belt, and strode back to Wolf's quarters. If he had failed at interpreting an omen, he would not fail at taking back the academy or Euris.

When Alex returned, he conducted a general briefing on the objectives of Operation Capricious' Reinstatement. Explaining the chain of command and assigning duties. When this was complete, step one commenced -- take back Barracks H.

At the entrance to the common room Vincent and Hamilton held Alex and Wolf at gunpoint. The rest of the cadets hid; ready to attack when the doors opened. On Alex' cue, Vincent and Wolf commenced a loud argument followed by a scuffle. When after five minutes, no one responded from the common room, Alex made the cut sign. He signaled Alzey to ask for help.

"Lieutenant Vitellius, we have a problem. We need back up," shouted Vincent. However, the Lieutenant did not respond.

"Lieutenant Vitellius…" called Vincent again. "This is a code blue – hostile insurrection."

As the door knob turned, Vincent, Hamilton, Alex and Wolf returned to their oppositional poses. However, the door did not open; instead, someone jiggled it. This was followed by the hysterical giggles of several people.

"Wha's tha you say…Awzey…you have an erection?" More hysterical giggling.

"Lieutenant, what's the matter with you? I said we have a hostile insurrection!"

"Awzey …what's a matter wiff you…shouting 'bout 'rections during a rebellion. " Loud laughter.

"Lieutenant Vitellius are you stoned?" asked Hamilton.

"Me…stunned…I never bin better."

"Then open the doors and help us. This is a code blue."

"Surry Awzey, you're on your own. Good ole' 'Nsin Sworza swallowed the key in the line of duty."

"Why did he do that?"

"For safe keeping, right, Sworza?"

"You bet, Loutent," said Ensign Sforza.

"Gods, they're completely shit-faced," whispered Vincent.

"Pelletier, are you responsible for this?" asked Wolf.

"Possibly."

"What is it?"

"An old family recipe -- I made it especially for the party,""

"Is it safe to take the common room?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Sir, they're going to be incapacitated for at least twelve hours."

"Can you unlock the doors so we don't have to knock them down?"

"Yes, Sir," said Pelletier, taking out his lockpick and quickly opening the door.

The sight that greeted them sent the cadets of Barracks H into hysterics. Alex hoped it would all be this easy as he surveyed the five rebellious cadets and their leader who lounged about the common room in their underwear, staring at their hands as they waved them. A few rebels pronounced the results awesome.

"Aren't yoo hot, Awzey? You have my pe'mission to take off your uniform," said Lieutenant Vitellius, pulling his gaze away from his hands.

"Well, he doesn't have mine," said Kosta.

"I b'lieve I outrank you, Mad'm!" said Vitellius.

"Not any more, you're my prisoner!"

"I'm your pris'or? That soun's fun. You're kin'a cute."

"Down, boy," laughed Kosta. "Hey Pelletier, what is this stuff?"

"Something my family makes for our mystery rites," said Pelletier, holding a wine bottle, and turning it upside down. "But you're not supposed to drink the whole thing – each person takes a small sip. A little goes a long way."

"We might be able to make use of that draught. Is there any more?" asked Alex.

"No, these idiots drank all of it. They'll be gone for a while."

"Will it harm them?" asked Alex. "Do they need medical attention?"

"No, it's completely benign. It'll wear off gradually, and it might actually do them some good."

"What'll we do with them?" asked Kosta.

"Organize a unit to gather some bathrobes and help them dress, Kosta," said Alex. "Then move the couches and chairs into a closed rectangle -- that should confuse them enough to contain them. We can't have them wandering about."

"Yes, Sir."

"Wolf, take the wolf pack and move headquarters to the common room. Cover the windows and lock the door," ordered Alex.

"Yes, Sir."

"Alzey, are there any guards posted outside Barracks H?"

"No, our entire unit is in here, but our orders were to patrol the perimeter with at least two guards at all times."

"Takeda and Zelasko, organize two security teams. Zelasko, take your team, do a thorough reconnaissance, and establish a perimeter. Then pick two reliable cadets to pose as guards. Get the enemies' codes from Alzey. Takeda, with your unit, circle the barracks and unlock all the shutters, but leave them closed. Unlock the basement door, too. Make it fast, both of you are needed for the briefing on the second phase of the operation."

"Yes, Sir."

Twenty minutes later everyone assembled in the common room, their full attention focused on phase two.

"Phase two will begin at dusk -- eighteen hundred. Kosta and Wolf are strike force leaders. Junior Lieutenant Kosta will lead Alpha Unit. Alpha Unit will infiltrate Barracks A and make their way to the barrack's armory, commandeering as many weapons and as much ammunition as they can carry. I've made a list of necessary items. Once the weapons are secured, Alpha Unit will make their way to the infirmary, gather medical supplies and then return to headquarters," said Alex handing the list and a map of the armory's location to Kosta.

"Junior Lieutenant Wolf with Beta Unit will procure weapons and ammunition from Barracks B. Junior Lieutenant Takeda and Ensign Alzey will …"

"You're a hotty. Who are you?" said one of the rebellious cadets, interrupting the briefing as she climbed over the back of her chair. She walked to Alex and circled him. "Tell me Alzey, who is this?"

"Ensign Alex Row, meet Junior Lieutenant Dionysia Petros."

Alex bowed to the very curvaceous, attractive blonde cadet, trying to be considerate of the fact she was extremely intoxicated. There was also the fact that she might be a distant cousin; his mother was related to the Petros family.

"I want to be on whichever side you're on…You are so… beautiful…like a knight," said Petros, touching Alex' cheek and gazing at him with big grey-blue eyes.

"Thank you for your offer of assistance, Junior Lieutenant Petros, we appreciate it. We'll inform you when we need your services. Ensign Zane, please help her to her seat," said Alex, as he removed Petros' hand from his chest.

"I have a better idea – Alex—may I call you Alex? You can call me, whatever you want," said Dionysia, running her fingers down his back.

"Ensign Zane…"

"I guess you can call me Ensign Zane; it's a little kinky, though. Oh, I know! Let's you and me go some place private. You can change out of that nasty old uniform and into nothing in particular," said Dionysia pulling on his belt.

"Ensign Zane!" ordered Alex, taking Dionysia's' hands and holding them.

"What's the matter?" asked Dionysia, tears in her eyes. "I'm not your type, am I? I'm too bosomy, so you think I'm easy."

"No, your bosom is quite lovely, and I've no reason to believe you're easy, but I …"

"Wait…Wait…Wait… I remember you. You're the poet," said Petros turning back, as Zane led her away.

"Let's get back to the mission," ordered Alex, trying to regain his composure.

"I don't get it," said Vincent to Takeda, "Why do they always go for him? He's such a loser."

"They always go for the ones who are hardest to get. And he's no loser," replied Takeda.

"Alzey, Takeda, redirect your attention to the mission," said Alex, but Junior Lieutenant Petros was back, staring into Alex' eyes.

"You're the one Euris likes," said Dionysia, circling him, again. Alex turned to follow her.

"Euris?" said Alex.

"Yes, I should have known you'd be taken. You're such a stud muffin."

"Tell me about Euris, do you know where she is?"

"Of course, I took her there – but I didn't want to -- my daddy made me -- that bastard," growled Dionysia, but then tears filled her eyes, again.

"Junior Lieutenant Petros, you said you wished to help us?" said Alex.

"Yes, I want to help you, Alex -- please call me Dionysia."

"You could help this mission immensely by telling us where Euris is."

"Can I be part of the operation?"

"Yes, we need someone like you. Do you think you can handle it?"

"For you, yes. But I'll need my uniform. I can't fight in a bathrobe," said Dionysia, starting to undress. Alex grabbed the robe and pulled it back over her shoulders, tying the belt securely.

"Ensign Zane will help you dress in her quarters."

"I'd really like it if you would help me dress, Alex."

"I'm leading the operation," said Alex.

"Oh…" said Dionysia, her eyes filling with tears, yet again.

"You know, Dionysia, we're probably cousins."

"Really?"

"Yes, my mother's father was a Petros."

"We're related?"

"Yes."

"That's awesome."

"But I need your help, cousin – to find our mutual friend, Euris."

"I'll help you, cousin!"

"Where's Euris, Dionysia?"

"She's in her quarters."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's where I took her."

"How many guards?"

"Lots."

"Anything else we should know about?"

"Alzey's mother is chaperoning her."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Alex."

"'ey, Pe'ros, you're aibing and admitting the emeny!" shouted Lieutenant Vesalius.

Petros leaned close to Alex and whispered, "Don't listen to him, Alex, he's loaded."

"And what about you?" asked Alex.

"Jus' a little bit," she replied separating her thumb and forefinger to show him.

"Wolf, Kosta, Takeda and Alzey meet me in the hall -- five minutes."

"Ensign Zane escort Junior Lieutenant Petros to your quarters and help her dress. In fact, take the two other female prisoners and get them dressed as well."

"Yes, Sir."

"And Ensign Zane, since you're a medic, I'll need you to stay with the prisoners."

"I understand, Sir."

"Alex?"

"Yes, Dionysia?

"Are you going to rescue Euris?"

"Yes."

"Be careful, Alex, I love you, you know."

"Thank you, Dionysia."

As Alex entered the hallway, he made a note to himself to warn Pelletier not to share his family's draught at the Ostara party until after Moody had visited.

"Geez Row, you should be an interrogator," said Kosta.

Alex ignored her. He strode to Vincent, grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, as he pushed Vincent face first against the wall. "What are you playing at, Alzey?"

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent.

"Your mother's with Bassianus at Barracks A, which is highly guarded. Are you telling us you didn't know that?"

"Yes, I swear my father wouldn't tell me where they were taking her."

"Kosta would have walked into a trap."

"I want to help Euris as much as you do."

"If you betray us, you'll suffer. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Row, I do."

Alex let go of Vincent, who rubbed his arm. Alex glared at Vincent for a few minutes for good measure. Then he turned and went back into the common room followed by the other cadets.

"Come to attention!" shouted Alex over the brouhaha. "We are revising phase two on the basis of new intelligence."

"Phase two," he explained as he paced back and forth swinging his shinai, "will still begin at dusk -- eighteen hundred. We have only twenty minutes to prepare and this part of the operation must be completed in ninety minutes. Junior Lieutenant Pelletier and Ensign Zane will remain at Headquarters with me. Junior Lieutenant Kosta will command Alpha Unit and set up a perimeter around Barracks A. Alpha Unit will observe activity and gather intelligence, sending a runner every ten minutes to keep HQ apprised of the situation. You will take no action until reinforcements arrive. Any questions?"

"What about the perimeter guards?" asked Kosta.

"Take them out only if you can do it covertly. Get their pass codes, but make sure you keep them quiet and replace each of them with ours."

"What if they should move the target, Sir?"

"Follow and advise HQ, but do not engage without orders."

"Yes, Sir,"

"Junior Lieutenant Wolf will take Beta Unit and procure weapons, ammunition and medical supplies from Barracks B. Kosta, give Wolf the weapons list. Ensign Zane will provide you with a list of medications and other supplies. Junior Lieutenant Takeda and Ensign Alzey will accompany Beta Unit. Ensign Alzey knows the location of the armory and the infirmary. If he betrays us, you have my permission to shoot him. Once you have acquired the weapons and medical supplies, you will make your way to Barracks G, taking out the perimeter guards first. Get their pass codes and then have Alzey and Hamilton assume leadership of Beta unit, reporting to the League's commanding officer as replacements. Then take the League cadets out, quietly."

"What if they put up a fight?" asked Wolf.

"Then you'll have to defend yourselves, but stealth is important. Gunfire will alert the upper command. If that should happen, you must secure the barracks, and be prepared for a visit from a higher level officer. They are not familiar with the cadets or the terrain, so it's doubtful that they'll know where particular cadet belongs in the grand scheme of things. You can explain the gunfire as accidental. After you have secured Barracks G, Junior Lieutenant Takeda will initiate talks with their prefect and try to enlist their aid in our mission."

"What are the parameters of the agreement?" asked Takeda.

"Here's a list of the rules of engagement and the chain of command. If they don't agree to our leadership they're out."

"What do we do if they refuse?

"Arm them so they can defend their barracks and hold their prisoners, but they will not take part in the operation."

"What if they agree?"

"Secure the prisoners, leave behind four cadets; two to watch the prisoners and two perimeter guards. Take the rest with you, move on to Barracks F and do the same thing. Remember; emphasize stealth."

"What about Barracks C?" asked Vincent.

"Return here after two barracks have agreed to join the operation. Notify HQ after you've completed the mission at Barracks B, and again every time you secure a barracks."

"Yes, Sir."

"Listen to me, everyone," said Alex. "There are only twelve of us and three will be staying behind, but we can and shall triumph. Let us call on our patron Lord Hades once again to gift us with his power of invisibility, so that we may conduct our missions covertly. Lord Hades, as you plucked the chthonic queen from the flowering earth, let us pluck Bassianus from her captors. And to Lord Hermes, give Takeda your powers of persuasion so that we may gain the cooperation of others. And finally, to Lady Athena give us cunning in battle so we may overcome superior numbers with skillful means. Grant us victory over our oppressors."

"Amen," said the cadets.

"It's time. Good luck and remember no mission ever goes as planned, be prepared to use your initiative."

As Units Alpha and Beta deployed, Alex turned to Pelletier, "You're with me. Zane you're in charge of the prisoners; collect their student identification cards."

"What are we going to do?" asked Pelletier.

"Plan phase three."

"Why me?'

"Because you know the airstrip better than anyone."

"Can I come with you, Alex?" asked Dionysia, who had once again escaped the couch enclosure.

"You're skills are needed here, Dionysia."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dionysia."

"OK."

**Headquarters**  
**Operation** **Capricious' Reinstatement**  
**Barracks H Common Room**

**15** **Perpatima, 3027  
1830 Hours**

In the common room, Alex and Pelletier huddled over maps, putting the finishing touches on phase three of Operation Capricious' Reinstatement as they waited for word from Alpha and Beta Units. If all went well they would have the reinforcements they needed within the hour. Then Pelletier would lead a unit to commandeer the airstrip, supplying the operation with heavy transports.

"Junior Lieutenant Pelletier," called Ensign Zane. "Would you take a look at our prisoners? I want to know if this is normal."

Alex followed Pelletier to the prisoners' overstuffed enclosure of couches and chairs. Several cadets lay on their backs humming a low, moaning chant staring in fascination at the ceiling. Two others sat at the edge of their seats drumming on a small round table creating a primitive rhythm to accompany the chant. They smiled staring intently at an unknown horizon as they tapped out the beat. Still two others danced in the small space, spinning and clapping their hands. Alex listened in fascination, thinking it was beautiful; they were almost like one being.

"Nothing to worry about Zane, they're in the netherworld," said Pelletier. "I don't know how long they'll be gone, because they took so much of the draught. But when they start to come back, they'll want to hold a conversation about what they've seen. It's best if you take control. Pick an object and call it the talking wand. Only allow one to speak at a time, and that one must be holding the wand. Otherwise you'll have chaos."

"Will they be compliant?" asked Zane.

"Yes, and eventually they'll fall into a blissful sleep."

"Ensign Row, Sir, if we receive reinforcements would you consider assigning one or two more people to guard the prisoners?" asked Zane. "Either Ensign Packard or Junior Lieutenant Radix – both were good with them."

"Consider it done. In fact, if we get enough reinforcements you may have both. Please, give Radix their student IDs and have her make a list of the prisoner's names for the purpose of negotiations."

"Yes, Sir."

"Zane, in the later phases of the operation, you will be in command of Barracks H, which will be both a prisoner of war facility and a field hospital."

"But, Sir, I'm a medic in training. I would not be able to handle serious wounds on my own."

"We're sending for both military and medical back up in the next phase. Do you have analgesics?"

"Yes, but I have no narcotics."

"Make do until the cavalry arrives."

"The cavalry, Sir?"

They were interrupted by a loud rap at the door. Codes were exchanged and Pelletier unlocked the door. Wolf with Beta Unit poured into the common room accompanied by sixteen new faces. They carried multiple weapons, ammunition and medical supplies.

"Report, Wolf," said Alex, walking to him.

"As you already know we successfully raided Barracks B's weapons armory and infirmary. Further we secured Barracks G gaining their cooperation for the mission. We've had similar success with Barracks F."

"Good work, Wolf."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Sort out the weapons and give every cadet at least one, preferably two - a rifle and a sidearm."

Alex searched out Ensign Packard and Junior Lieutenant Radix and assigned them to Ensign Zane. Then he joined Wolf and Takeda, who were making weapons assignments. Searching through the weapons stockpile he found an automatic rifle which he checked for ammunition and slung over his back. He kept looking and found two rare automatic pistols which he also checked for ammunition and stuffed in his belt. He turned to go and ran into Ensign Zane.

"Do you need a weapon, Zane?"

"No thank you, Sir. But there's a problem," said Zane walking back to the prisoners, followed by Alex.

"What's the situation?" asked Alex surveying the singing prisoners.

"The three cadets in the wash room are conscious and require medical attention."

"Ensign Packard, accompany Ensign Zane to the wash room. If any of the prisoners disobey her instructions, you are to force their obedience."

"We can't leave them in the wash room," said Zane.

"We can for now. I'll deal with them after we launch the next phase of the operation. Get their student identification cards so Ensign Radix can add them to the list."

"Yes, Sir."

Alex found Wolf and took him aside.

"How difficult was the mission?"

"Remarkably easy. Most of the League cadets just surrendered; they're angry. They don't want their parent's interference. Some even joined us."

"Can they be trusted?"

"They're in my classes; I'm willing to vouch for them."

"Your word is enough. Were you able to gain any intelligence?"

"Moody is being held in the administration building."

"Where?"

"Basement storage area."

"How many prisoners did you take?"

"Eighteen."

"How dangerous?"

"Most are harmless; there are a few who could pose serious problems."

"Make a list. Have Zelasko bring the worst here. Are you up for taking Barracks D and E?"

"We are, Row."

"Can you do it with the same personnel?"

"What about Zelasko and his group?"

"Send them now. Make sure he gets every prisoner's ID and turns it over to Radix."

"Why?"

"Prisoner exchange."

"I like that, Row," said Wolf as he strode off to find Zelasko.

"Ensign Row?" said Junior Lieutenant Radix.

"Yes, Radix?"

"There's something you should know. When I was recording the names of the prisoners, I found…well…"

"Get to the point, Radix."

"Junior Lieutenant Petros…her middle name is Levantera."

"And?"

"It's a family name but…"

"What, Radix?"

"I'm very fond of weather lore, and Levantera is the name of an archaic sea wind."

"An east wind?"

"Yes, Sir, but a very specific east wind from an ancient geography."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a wind from the east that crossed an obscure sea to a mythic peninsula. It's possible this body of water and land once existed, but where they might have been located on Prestor is unknown."

"Thank you, Radix."

"Yes, Sir."

Alex considered Dionysia Petros as he searched for Pelletier, Wolf and Takeda. He should have known she was important. There were so many signs. Well, she would accompany him when the time came, but he'd have to assign someone to watch her so she didn't wander off or get injured. He found his strike force leaders and reviewed the mission with them one more time. When Zelasko returned, Wolf and Takeda called the cadets to attention. Alex stood on a table while he briefed them on phase three.

"In phase three of the operation we will take back the airstrip. This will be accomplished by Gamma Unit under the leadership of Junior Lieutenant Pelletier. We need ten volunteers, not including Beta Unit," explained Alex. This was met with disapproval from the wolf pack who wanted to accompany their leader. Pelletier put his hands up for quiet and convinced the wolf pack that Wolf needed them more than he did, and that their sacrifice was for the greater good.

A mutiny averted, Alex continued, "As I said we need ten volunteers for phase three of the operation. As strike force leader of Gamma Unit, Junior Lieutenant Pelletier will brief you on the details of the mission. We'll need several accomplished pilots and navigators, since we'll be commandeering a minimum of three heavy transports. Further we'll need pilots and navigators for a reconnaissance flyover of the academy and the Officers' College as well as three courier teams to take messages to the capitol, Jiguzagu's desert station and Tereine Estate. In addition, mechanics are needed, so we can disable the enemies' ships."

More than enough cadets raised their hands to meet the mission's personnel parameters. Pleased, Alex sent them off with Pelletier. This mission required as many cadets as possible. Beta Unit and a few other cadets stood before Alex.

"Junior Lieutenant Wolf will lead Beta Unit in the capture of Barracks D and E -- orders stand as last time. You will return to Barracks H when your mission is complete and prepare for phases four and five. You must complete this mission, quickly, maximum fifty minutes. Alzey will stay behind."

Beta Unit with its new recruits left. Shortly thereafter Gamma Unit deployed, but not before Alex reminded Pelletier to send the heavy transports back to Barracks H as quickly as possible.

"C'mon Alzey, I need your help with phases four and five," ordered Alex when they were alone.

"You're actually accepting my input?"

"Reluctantly."

**Headquarters**  
**Operation** **Capricious' Reinstatement**  
**Barracks H Common Room**

**15** **Perpatima, 3027  
1910 Hours**

Alex sat at the map table making notes and pouring over the details of phases four and five of the operation. Sitting across from him, Vincent Alzey smirked self-confidently as he balanced precariously on the two back legs of his chair; he folded his hands behind his head supporting his neck.

"You work too hard, Row."

"A quality you do not share, Alzey."

Vincent brought the chair down and stretched as he surveyed the room.

"Hey, Commander Stud Muffin, you have an admirer," said Vincent.

Alex ignored him.

"I'm serious, Row, Petros is trying to get your attention."

Alex looked up immediately. Dionysia Petros kneeled on the seat of her chair, leaning her lovely torso against the back, her elbows on the head rest. She smiled sweetly at Alex and waved to him. Alex waved back and then went back to work.

"Hey, Row, I know for a fact she's been around the block, and she definitely likes you. You could tap that during the lull. I heard her daddy taught her; I bet she knows some awesome techniques."

Alex leaped over the table, grabbing Vincent by the throat and aiming a fist at his face.

"How in Hades do you do that, Row? I've never seen anyone but Guild move that fast," croaked Vincent.

"You are a hell of a specimen, Alzey. If I hear anymore garbage coming out of your mouth, I'll have you bound and gagged. Then you can join the rest of the crazies in the basement," said Alex, releasing Vincent's neck.

"Jeez, Row, what did I say? Any cadet worth his salt would take her for a ride."

"Do we attend the same classes, Alzey?"

"Mostly, so what?"

"Aside from the fact she's intoxicated, and it would be the most despicable type of abuse to have sex with her. What are the rules of engagement regarding anyone, soldier or civilian, within the purview of a commanding officer?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

"They are under said officer's protection."

"Gods, you don't actually abide by those rules."

"This particular rule, I do."

"Why? Are you scared…or are you're a virgin?"

"The power wielded by a commanding officer is absolute, and therefore, open to abuse. There have to be limits on it; in this case the rule of protection"

"You're a pathetic loser."

"You should be grateful I am; it means you are under my protection as well."

Reluctantly, Alex forced himself to walk away. He dearly wanted to hurt Vincent, but the rule applied to all prisoners. Realizing he was close to losing control and really harming the idiot, Alex distanced himself, crossing the room to get an update from Zane on the prisoners.

"Report, Ensign Zane?"

"Our mighty conquerors are still in the netherworld, although they've been silent for the last ten minutes."

"What about Petros?"

"I don't believe she drank as much as the others; she's definitely not as intoxicated. She wants to speak with you."

"And the prisoners in the basement?"

"I just returned from an inspection. The prisoners were shouting insults at our guards. I feared retaliation, so we bound and gagged them, again. Is that legal, Sir?"

"It is in my book."

"Have Radix bring Petros over to the map table, after Alzey reports to you for duty. But tell Radix to stay within earshot, I don't want to be alone with Petros."

"Yes, Sir."

Alex walked back to the map table, picked up his clipboard and wrote.

"Alzey," said Alex after a few minutes.

"Yes, Commandant Hotty?"

"Report to Ensign Zane. You're to follow her orders and help with the prisoners."

"What?"

"Do as I say!"

"But they consider me a traitor."

"Well, that would be a correct assessment, wouldn't it?"

Vincent leaped to his feet, storming off. Alex watched him as he signaled Zane who gave Vincent orders to go to the kitchen and prepare water rations for the prisoners. Then she sent Junior Lieutenant Rachael Radix to escort Dionysia Petros. Radix gently helped Petros climb over the chair and led her to Alex. Alex pulled a chair next to him.

"Ensign Zane said you wish to speak with me. Did you remember something about Euris?" said Alex patting the chair next to him. Junior Lieutenant Petros sat down; she looked stunning in her uniform, though the buttons at her bosom seemed about to burst.

"It's not about Euris," said Petros. She unfastened the top button of her jacket, and fanned herself with one of Alex' maps.

"Oh?" said Alex, fashioning her paper fan, with which he replaced the map.

"There's something…" she said as she stared into Alex eyes. "You know you look just like him."

"Who?"

"Lord Hades."

"What do you mean, Dionysia?"

"I traveled through a tunnel to the underworld."

"Did you?"

"Yes, and I saw the chthonic lord. You resemble him; except that his hair is all crimsony. He's very handsome, and so touchingly devoted to his queen."

"I see. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Is he your cousin, too?"

"No, I'm not related to Lord Hades, though I, too, have seen him."

"You have?"

"Yes. What is it you need, Dionysia?"

"I'm in trouble, Alex."

"How so?"

"The Lady said you would help," said Dionysia, her eyes filling with tears.

"What Lady?"

"Lady Persephone. She said you owe her a favor."

Alex stared at her in surprise.

"She said you would know what she means," continued Petros.

"I do, and I'll do as she commands. Now what is your trouble?"

"I'm pregnant, Alex," said Dionysia; she bowed her head and wept intensely.

Alex took her hand and held it.

"I love babies," she whispered through her tears.

"Who's the father?"

"I can't say; he's from a powerful family."

"You have to name him for your child's sake."

"He'll say I'm a slut, which in truth, I am."

"Did the Lady Persephone say that?"

"No, she only said you would help. I'm afraid of my father; he'll kill me."

"Don't fear, Dionysia; when this operation is over, I'll help you."

"How?"

"I'll send you to Jiguzagu. My great-grandmother will take you in, and she will sort this out."

With great sobs, Petros put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, Cousin."

"You're welcome, Cousin. Please, get her some tea, Radix," said Alex to the eavesdropping Junior Lieutenant. "And this is not to be discussed with anyone."

"Yes, Sir," said Radix. She started for the kitchen, but she stopped and turned back. Walking to Alex, she squeezed his shoulder. Then she strode away.

"Dionysia, I want you to focus on the operation now. Can you help me?"

"I'll try. Do you love Euris?"

"Euris is my friend."

"She's my friend, too."

"So we agree."

"Yes. Do you love someone, Alex?"

"Yes, I do."

"Who?"

"Many people."

"A girlfriend?"

"Yes, sort of."

"Is she a cadet?"

"No."

"Is she a noble?"

"No."

"What then, Alex?"

"A courtesan."

"You love a courtesan?"

"Yes."

"I guess you're as hopeless as I am."

He turned to her and smiled, "I guess I am."

Alex went back to his work, but he kept Junior Lieutenants Petros and Radix with him. Phase three was taking too long. He considered pacing, but he did not want to convey tension to the other cadets. Taking a blank sheet of paper he wrote:

_What is the most abject betrayal?  
_

___Watch the innocent child as he willingly meets his sorrowful fate.  
____How is it he goes?  
____Why how else, he's led by one he trusts and admires._

_____Watch his expression when discerning the truth.  
__How do his eyes change?  
__Why how else, from blessed ignorance to fear then despair._

___Watch his life as he drifts like a ghost through the vaporous ether.  
__How does he live?  
__Why how else, he trusts no one, expecting only betrayal._

___Watch as he watches his loss of control, his autonomous actions.  
__How does he free himself?  
__Why how else, he seeks a meaningful death and unites with the other._

"What are you writing, Alex?" asked Dionysia.

"Nothing," said Alex, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket.

"Let me see."

"No. Have you thought of anything that might help?"

"Yes, I have."

**Headquarters**  
**Operation Capricious' Reinstatement**  
**Barracks H Grounds**

**15 Perpatima, 3027**  
**1930 Hours**

Alex crouched on the grounds outside Barracks H, reviewing phases four and five with Wolf, Takeda, and Zane. The raid on the airstrip had been very successful, likewise, the attacks on Barracks D and E. The heavy transports awaited them as they prepared to execute a far more difficult task – taking Barracks C. In truth, Alex was buying time while Junior Lieutenant Rachel Radix helped Junior Lieutenant Dionysia Petros change into combat gear. They'd had difficulty finding a vest that fit her particular shape, but one of Packard's had made it around the circumference of her bosom.

"Ensign Zane, you are in charge of all operations at Barracks H, both the incarceration of prisoners and field hospital duties. Are you clear on what to do should you need help?" asked Alex.

"Yes, turn the lights on and off three times. Our operative in the pine tree will signal HQ's communication center with the appropriate hourly code. Do you really think it's necessary to change the codes every hour, Sir?"

"Indeed, I do. Wolf ? Takeda?" Alex had split Beta unit into two divisions, Beta and Beta Prime. Wolf was still the strike force leader, but Takeda was commander of Beta Prime, reporting directly to Wolf.

"I land two transports on the roof, follow the stairs to the third floor and after securing it continue to second," said Takeda.

"I do the same, but start on the first floor," said Wolf.

"You've left something out," said Alex.

"Yes, Sir, we take their communication center first," said Wolf.

"Yes, according to both Alzey and our other informant Barracks A through C were recently outfitted with new Guild communication technology."

"Is the other informant Petros?" asked Wolf.

"Yes."

"She's a ditz. Why do you trust her?" said Takeda.

"I believe she's vital to the successful completion of this operation."

"Why?"

"It's a gut feeling."

"Really? Or are you smitten?" said Wolf.

"Have you ever known me to be smitten?"

"What about the courtesan, Yukino, or Bassianus?" asked Wolf.

"Do you wish me to remove myself as this operation's commander?"

"No!" said the two in unison.

"I only ask that you consider the source," added Wolf.

"I know that Petros is reliable."

Radix approached them, signaling that all was ready. Alex had made her his executive officer and Dionysia's bodyguard and nursemaid.

"Alright, let's move out," said Alex.

The three cadets strode toward their respective transports and boarded. Alex watched the transports carrying Beta Unit fly silently to Barracks C, making a note to himself to find out how Wolf knew about Yukino. Then it occurred to him; it had to be Tia. Why couldn't anyone keep their own council? He fumed as he flew to Kostas' base – the new location of HQ/Communications.

"Good to have you with us, Sir," said Junior Lieutenant Kori Kosta, greeting him at his transport.

"Excellent encampment, Kosta."

Alex was pleased. Kosta had chosen her ground well, setting up in a grove of trees on a knoll overlooking Barracks A. He had a clear view of Barracks C from this position as well, and he watched as Takeda's transports landed first, to create a diversion for Wolf.

"Any further activity to report?" asked Alex, entering Kostas campaign tent. The sides were rolled up, so there was a clear view of the terrain.

"No Sir, it's been relatively quiet."

"Is Bassianus in there?"

"There was a great deal of activity when we first arrived -- officers and high level nobles visiting and departing. But I have no other evidence to support Junior Lieutenant Bassianus' presence."

"Have our decoys reported any intelligence?"

"Nothing concrete, but I believe our enemies know that a counterinsurgency is afoot."

"Why?"

"One of our decoy sentries heard them complaining about missing and inoperative transports."

"We'd better get word to Pelletier."

"Done, Sir."

Alex and Kosta watched as a light flickered in one of the windows of Barracks C. This signal reported the enemy had been subdued and negotiations with Lorenzo Alzey had begun. Barracks C was especially tricky for two reasons: its proximity to Barracks A, and its prefect Lorenzo Alzey – a very talented but a difficult young officer. There was any number of reasons why he would not join the operation.

Hoping Vincent would be a positive influence on Lorenzo, Alex had sent him with Takeda. Alex prayed Lorenzo didn't find Vincent as irritating as Alex did. Anxious to know the outcome of phase four, Alex suppressed a strong desire to pace or climb a tree; he needed to appear confident.

"Are we going now, Alex?" asked Dionysia Petros, walking out of a gathering mist.

"Not yet, Dionysia. Where is Radix?"

"She's coming."

"What in all Hades is she wearing?" asked a bemused Kosta.

"One of Packard's vests," said Alex. Alex wasn't watching; he was busy spreading his maps and diagrams on the campaign table Kosta had set up in her tent.

"Is that a pink bow around her waist?"

Alex looked up; indeed Dionysia did have a pink ribbon cinched around her exquisitely small waist. Walking over to her, he straightened her head gear which had tipped precariously to one side. And ye gods, was that ivy wrapped around her helmet?

"Taking a pretty intense interest in this prisoner, Row?" said Kosta, smirking at him.

"She's important," Alex said, taking Dionysia's hand and leading her into the tent. He turned to her, pointing emphatically at the ground indicating she must stay in the tent.

"How so?" asked Kosta.

"I'm not sure what her role is other than as an informant; I do know she must be protected."

"Hmm…"

"What is your point, Kosta?"

"Your response is irrational."

"It just appears so; the results of the operation will bear me out."

"Is that a prophecy?"

"It is an intuitive leap."

"Isn't that the definition of a prophecy?" said Kosta.

"Do I look like a dictionary, Kosta?"

"Definitely not, Sir."

"Where's Petros?" asked Alex looking around.

"Over here, Alex," replied the lovely cadet.

Alex turned in a circle, searching for her in the thin white mist. She had left the tent, again, and stood in a fairy ring with flowers in her hand, looking like a mysterial goddess.

"Come over here, and stay beside me," ordered Alex.

"Yes, Alex," she said. As she walked toward him, she seemed to be surrounded by a numinous light of her own making. Alex rubbed his eyes, for a moment he thought he'd seen a flicker of Ourea's features cross Dionysia's. At that moment Radix joined them.

"Sir, they're coming."

"Who?" said Alex still watching Dionysia intently.

"Wolf and Takeda with Alzey's cousin."

"Has he joined us?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Get ready for phase five, Radix, and don't lose Petros. She's the only one willing to lead us to Barracks A's abandoned service corridor."

"Ah…" said Kosta, knowingly.

Alex knew he should have spent this down time working on the details of phase six, but he would have to do that after they had captured Barracks A and freed Euris.

"Is it time now, Alex?"

"Yes, Dionysia, so you must stay close and concentrate."

"I shall, Alex," she said, standing at attention and saluting, smartly. But she lost her balance and fell over backwards. Alex and Radix helped her up.

"Did she fail Officer's Etiquette?" asked Kosta.

"Don't talk about Junior Lieutenant Petros as if she isn't aware, Kosta. She's intoxicated, not comatose."

"Perhaps you are a dictionary," smirked Kosta.

Takeda, Wolf, and Lorenzo Alzey entered the tent, accompanied by Ensigns Vincent Alzey and Stuart Hamilton. Lorenzo Alzey looked very much like his cousin Vincent but taller and more handsome. It would have been difficult to tell them apart if it wasn't for Lorenzo's permanent expression of disgruntled indignation. Alex was not fazed though, he had a casual acquaintance with Lorenzo through his math and engineering classes at the Officers' College. Lorenzo would be an asset if Alex handled him properly.

"Report," ordered Alex, anxious to get to the briefing and phase five of the operation.

"Barracks C is taken, Sir, but there are wounded. And the League's commanding officer escaped with two cadets," said Wolf.

"How many wounded?"

"Three."

"How serious?"

"One cadet with a minor knife wound and two cadets with broken bones," replied Takeda.

"Did you get them to the field hospital? Has Zane seen them?"

"Yes, Sir, but the broken bones require a doctor."

"When the Yokujin forces arrive they'll have medical personnel with them. Was Zane able to make them comfortable?"

"She was, Row," said Lorenzo, stepping forward. "We've given her the contents of Barracks C's infirmary, which are substantial. We gave her our on-duty nurse as well."

"You have an on-duty nurse?" interjected Kosta.

"Thank you, Junior Lieutenant Alzey," said Alex, signaling Kosta to drop it.

"Call me Lorenzo. There's too damn many idiot Alzeys around this place. Don't confuse me with that useless lot. That includes you, Vincent, you dumbass."

Alex took an immediate liking to Lorenzo. "Junior Lieutenant Alzey…er… Lorenzo, how many of your cadets are still under your command?"

"All of them. Now let's kick some ass."

Alex led his officers to the campaign table and using his shinai as a pointer, explained phase five, "We are going to have to move fast. The escapees will confirm the League's intelligence regarding our counterinsurgency.

"The operation will commence at twenty forty. Junior Lieutenant Alzey –Lorenzo, will take his cadets, Epsilon Unit, and enter Barracks A through the bathing room service entry. They will cross the hall and proceed to the third floor using the service elevator. Once there, they will create a diversion, here, at the opposite end of the hall from Bassianus' quarters. As with the attack on Barracks C, Takeda, with Beta Prime will land on the roof of Barracks A. They will take the stairs down to the third floor and when Epsilon Unit has engaged the enemy, Takeda's force will neutralize any guards around Bassianus' quarters, which are adjacent to the stairway exit, here. Wolf and his division of Beta Unit will land at north entrance and proceed to the second floor after taking the first floor communications center. Any questions?"

"What do we do after that?" asked Lorenzo.

"I'll get to that." said Alex, removing Dionysia's arms from around his waist as she hugged him from behind. "Radix!"

"Wow!" said Lorenzo. "The perks of leadership are pretty awesome."

Radix took Petros by the hand and led her away, whispering that she mustn't hug the commander during a briefing.

Alex straightened his uniform and continued, "Theta Unit - Ensigns Alzey and Hamilton, Junior Lieutenants Radix and Petros, under my command - will enter the building through the abandoned service corridor at the southwest corner. We'll take the stairs to the third floor and proceed to an unused servants' supply depot where there is an entrance to Bassianus' dressing room. Once we have freed her, we'll take her out by the roof egress. Any questions?"

"And after you've freed her?" asked Lorenzo.

"Lorenzo, you will join forces with Takeda and take the third floor, advancing to the second floor after you have secured the third. Barracks A is a fortress; we can make a stand there if necessary. We will make it our headquarters for phase six," said Alex.

"How will we know you've rescued Junior Lieutenant Bassianus?" asked Wolf.

"Kosta will signal you. You'll receive the code when we move out. Unit leaders-- make sure you assign a lookout sentry. Anything else?"

There was silence.

"I'm concerned about the encroaching fog. Prepare to move out in fifteen minutes at twenty thirty, but do not begin the operation until 2040. Should anything happen to me, follow the chain of command. Junior Lieutenant Kosta is next in line as field commander. Remember to use your discretion; things never go as planned."

"Yes, Sir."

**Operation Capricious' Reinstatement**  
**Barracks A, Abandoned Service Corridor**

**15 Perpatima, 3027**  
**2010 Hours**

Theta Unit crouched behind some unkempt flowering thorn bushes at the entrance to Barracks A's abandoned service corridor. The spotlight positioned directly above them reflected off the water droplets in the mist that enveloped them and seriously reduced visibility outside the little circle of light it produced. Alex believed they were very vulnerable, he was sure they could easily be observed. To make matters worse Vincent and Dionysia seemed incapable of maintaining silence.

"How is it you know about this entrance, and I don't, Row? It wasn't in the schematics of Barracks A," said Vincent.

"That would be out of your purview, Alzey. As to your ignorance that seems to be your modus operandi. And I won't say it again, maintain silence. If you continue to disobey orders, I'll not hesitate to leave you here."

"My modus what?" asked Vincent.

"Have you recalled whether there are any guards in Euris' quarters, Dionysia?" asked Alex.

"I don't remember, Alex."

"I don't believe my mother would put up with guards," said Vincent.

"Did I ask you, Alzey?" said Alex, standing and adjusting his rifle. "Let's move out." Alex walked to the entrance and turned the doorknob which did not budge.

"Dionysia, the door is locked," said Alex, signaling them back into hiding.

"Oh, I forgot," she replied, unbuttoning the collar of her uniform and pulling a gold chain with a key attached over her head. "I need that back, Alex. Only club members are allowed have one."

"Club members? What club?" asked Vincent.

"The Society of the Aviatrix Nocturnal, but it's a secret."

"Is Euris a member?"

"She's one of the commanders, but shhh. Alex looks angry."

"What part of maintain silence don't you understand?" said Alex frowning. "This is not a picnic."

"Yes, Sir," said Dionysia trying to stand and salute, as Alex and Radix pulled her back to a squatting position.

"You must not stand up, Dionysia, and you must be quiet."

Once again they prepared for their assault on Barracks A, as Alex called for a weapons check. This time he went alone and unlocked the door. The key moved easily in the lock, obviously this entrance was in frequent use. He slipped through the door, quickly reconnoitered, and then opening the door a sliver, signaled the rest of Theta Unit to enter one at a time.

"Which way?" asked Radix, as the cadets huddled around Alex in dank hallway.

Examining a hand drawn map, Alex looked up and pointed, "We take those stairs to the third floor."

"Where did you get that?" asked Vincent.

"Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo?"

"Quiet!"

"What is the purpose of the Society of the Aviatrix Nocturnal?" asked Vincent as they ascended the second floor landing.

"It's not within your pour vous," replied Dionysia, who then turned to Alex. "Did I say it just like you, Alex?"

Alex knew they should be quiet, but he laughed anyway. "An excellent attempt, Dionysia. But do you hear your voices echoing? Sound carries easily in a concrete stairwell. If anyone else is around they know we're here. Now silence."

They proceeded without further discussion up the dark, decrepit stairs. Once on the third floor they hugged the left wall of a long, narrow corridor. The floor was covered with a thick layer of dust. The only windows were narrow slits, located just below the ceiling. There had been a brief protest when Alex refused to allow electric torches insisting that the intense brilliance of spotlight radiating through the windows lit the ceiling enough for them to progress.

They were halfway down the corridor when Alex raised his hand. The group halted while he crouched close to the floor. He had noticed tracks of both humans and animals crisscrossing here and there as they made their way down the corridor, but none looked fresh. The tracks he viewed now were definitely recent.

"We have company," he whispered. "Exercise extreme caution and above all else maintain silence."

Theta Unit walked silently to the service supply depot that had once provided for the needs of the students residing in the two rooms that adjoined it. Now those rooms belonged to Euris and Dionysia. Alex kneeled, examining the tracks on the floor; someone had entered within the last hour. He signaled for plan B. Dutifully, the cadets of Theta Unit lined up against the wall on either side of the door. He and Dionysia would enter the depot together, as if they were on their way to her room. If anyone waited in ambush, they'd see a pair of lovers. Meanwhile the rest of Theta Unit would take the combatants by surprise.

Alex put his arm around Dionysia's waist which was by far the most agreeable duty he'd performed all day. Opening the door, he turned her so she faced him, and then pressed his body against hers. She yielded and resting against the door jam, brought her hand to his face. Alex stood with one foot in the depot and the other in the corridor. He leaned down and pretended to kiss her, all the while surveying the darkened room. Noticing the shadowed outlines of several cadets he signaled five at least to Theta Unit, who prepared to storm the depot on Alex' command. But before he could give the order someone spoke.

"Well, Dionysia you finely made it."

Though it was muffled Alex recognized the voice of Junior Lieutenant Nixi Zouves. However, that was secondary to the gun she held at his head.

"And who's Commander Casanova?"

"It's not what you think," replied Dionysia.

"You're such a slut; you just can't keep your pants on. We're sworn to protect our own, and all you think about is screwing."

"But I've brought help…" said Dionysia.

Infuriated, Alex dropped into a squat and spun, hooking his foot behind the knees of his captor and upending her. The gun sailed into the air and to Alex surprise Dionysia leaped, gracefully seizing it on the fly. She stepped in front of Alex as she flipped the firearm and aimed it at the speaker. In the meantime Alex signaled Theta Unit who entered the depot, their rifles at the ready, though it was impossible for them to see their adversaries in the murky darkness.

"You leave Alex alone, Nixi. He's here to rescue Euris," said Dionysia.

"Ensign Alex Row?"

"Yes."

"What the hell are you doing with Row? You know Euris likes him. You just can't keep your hands off your sisters' men, you damn whore."

"But, we're here to help," said Dionysia, her voice wavering.

"How is playing doctor with Row going to benefit Euris?"

"We were pretending. We thought you were the League."

Alex had had enough; turning to Radix he ordered her to turn on the electric torch. The light revealed ten cadets in black ops uniforms, their faces covered with masks that only revealed their eyes. It was clear however, that they were all female.

"If you're done attacking Petros, I suggest we work together to secure Bassianus' release," said Alex.

"Who made you boss?" said Junior Lieutenant Nixi Zouves.

"Row's the field commander," said Vincent.

"He's proven himself capable," added Hamilton.

"Alzey? Hamilton? I thought you were with the League."

"You thought wrong. Hey, are you the Society of Aviatrix Nocturnal?" asked Vincent.

"Jeez, Dionysia, you've broken your vow of silence. You'll be drummed out of the society, and we'll have to kill this lot."

"You will not kill Alex or Rachel," snarled Dionysia in a deep gravelly voice that scared even Alex. She sounded as if she'd been possessed by a demon.

"But you're going to let them kill us? Thanks a lot, Petros," said Hamilton.

"This is a military operation," Alex reminded everyone, "not Felicitous Parlor Discourse for the Chivalrous Cadet."

"This is hardly felicitous parlor discourse, Row," said Vincent. "No wonder you failed that course."

"How is it you know my grade, Alzey?" asked Alex as everyone but Dionysia giggled condescendingly.

"That would be classified, Row."

"You failed Felicitous Parlor Discourse?" snickered Zouves. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll help you pass it," said Dionysia. "And Nixi, leave Alex alone, or I'll shoot you." At which point Alex relieved Dionysia of her gun.

"What has gotten into her?" asked Zouves.

"Leave Petros alone, she's intoxicated," said Alex.

"Intoxicated?"

"Yes, most of our unit is stoned on some mysterious draught," said Vincent.

The Aviatrix Nocturnal had a good laugh over that. "How'd it happen?"

"I have no idea."

"Enough petty talk; Bassianus is being held by hostiles," growled Alex.

"Alright, Row, what do you think we should do?" asked Zouves.

"Have you done any reconnaissance?"

"Yes, Euris is accompanied by Alzey's mother, who is one of us. In addition there are two guards: one at the dressing room door and one at the hall entrance."

"My mother is a member of the Aviatrix Nocturnal fighting the league?" asked Alzey.

"She's Grand Mistress."

"How is Bassianus?" asked Alex.

"She's tough, but Duke Petros has been severe."

"I hate Daddy," said demon Dionysia.

"I sympathize, Dionysia, he's a piece of work," said Zouves.

"Why haven't you gone in?" said Alex.

"Contessa Alzey has ordered us to wait until Duke Petros returns. He's the mission leader, and she wants to take him prisoner."

"We're not waiting. We'll rescue Bassianus, and replace her and the guards with decoys."

"How?"

"Alzey and Hamilton will go in on the pretext of seeing Alzey's mother. Hamilton will take out the guard in the dressing room and let us in."

"Why would I need to go into Bassianus' dressing room, Row?"

"Because you'll notice she's shivering and needs a cloak."

"How will you get her out?" asked Zouves.

"We have transports on the roof."

"Are you serious?"

"He is," said Hamilton.

"We need to get Hamilton and Alzey to the main hall."

"They can go with Dionysia through her room. No one will be surprised; she has a reputation for that sort of thing."

Petros turned her head away, and Alex saw tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Zouves, stop dumping on Petros. She's a vital part of this operation, and she stays with me."

Dionysia turned to Alex with adoration. "Thank you cousin."

"You two are cousins?" asked Zouves.

"My mother is a Petros," replied Alex, though he was uncomfortable revealing it.

"Do you know the Duke?"

"No."

"He's a real S.O.B."

Alex watched Dionysia who stared at the floor. He certainly knew what it was like to have difficult parents, but at least his mother and father weren't perfidious.

"Focus everyone, how do we get Hamilton and Alzey into the main hall?"

"Why bother with that?" said Zouves. "We can use Alzey as a distraction to take out the dressing room guard. Then Alzey will visit Euris in her quarters and disable the entrance guard. Most cadets know about this hallway. No one will be surprised that Alzey would have access; he and Euris were an item until you came along."

Alex thought for awhile. "What time is it?"

"Twenty forty-five ."

"We will assume that our forces are in place and operations have begun on time. We have fifteen minutes."

"What operations?"

"Securing Barracks A -- let's go with Zouves' plan. After Alzey neutralizes the second guard, he and Hamilton will conduct Bassianus to a transport and then to headquarters. Radix, Petros and I will act as decoys. Let's move."

"We'll take out the dressing room guard, Row. Wait for us here."

With Vincent in position, Zouves and the Aviatrix Nocturnal stacked up silently on either side of the entry to Euris' dressing room. Zouves signaled Vincent to proceed. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

"Hey, Ensign Vespasian," said Vincent.

"What do you want, Alzey?" asked the cranky guard, as Vincent slid past him and into the dressing room.

"I just want to check on Bassianus."

"You know this is the sanctum sanctorum. Get out of here!"

Vincent walked to the door that led to Euris' living quarters; Vespasian turned to follow him leaving his back exposed.

"Oh come on, my mother is with her. It'll be fine."

"I'm ser…" was all Vespasian got out. An anonymous member of Aviatrix Nocturnal grabbed him, covered his mouth and pulled him into the depot. Zouves pressed his jugular until he passed out. The members of the black ops band quickly bound and gagged him, throwing him unceremoniously into a corner. Alex was duly impressed.

The entire entourage moved into the dressing room where Vincent prepared to enter Euris' main quarters.

"Guess I get to be the hero," said Vincent turning and winking at Alex.

Alex ignored him, pulling his pistol as he prepared to enter the room.

"Jeez, Row, put that away," said Zouves. "The society can handle this without weapons."

Alex stared at her for a moment, and decided to trust her.

Vincent entered, leaving the door slightly ajar. Though Alex could hear the conversation, he could not see anything.

"Good evening, Mother."

"Vincent, what are you doing here?"

"Who goes there?" said the door guard.

"Hey, Junior Lieutenant Caelus, it's me Ensign Alzey. What's up?"

"Get the hell out of here, Alzey. Duke Petros is due within the hour, and his orders are to let no one see Junior Lieutenant Bassianus."

"I'm just checking on my lady love."

"Your lady love? I heard she dumped you for some lowlife from Barracks H."

"Alzey?" said a raspy voice. It took a moment, but Alex realized it was Euris speaking. His concern overwhelming him he made for the door, but Zouves stopped him.

"Euris…I mean Bassianus? What happened?"

"Vincent, leave immediately," said Contessa Alzey.

"But Mother, everything is copasetic."

Alex heard a scuffle, and then Vincent opened the door, a big grin on his face.

"Vincent, what is the meaning of this? Where are…."

"Alright everyone, coast is clear."

The Aviatrix Nocturnal followed by Theta Unit entered. Alex walked immediately to Euris, who sat at her desk an ice pack on her cheek. Taking her hand he kneeled in front of her.

"Euris."

"Alex, I knew you would come," she said, touching his cheek.

Examining her bruised face and wrists, Alex succumbed to fury.

"Alex, there's still a great deal to do, control yourself."

"Not for you, you're going to headquarters."

"I stay."

"But Euris, if they capture you again…"

"I'll change into my Aviatrix Nocturnal uniform and blend in, but I stay and fight."

"You're injured."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"Alright, go change, quickly."

"Yes, Sir," she said limping to her closet followed by several Society members.

"Ensign Row, who do you think you are? I am in charge here," said Contessa Calvinia Aurelius Luca Alzey. Even on first glance she was an imposing woman, though small in stature, she more than made up for it in girth. She had a very large face with huge, dark eyes and a nose that looked like a beak. There could be no doubt that Vincent had gotten his looks from his father.

Alex turned to her. "I'm commander of this operation."

"Operation?" she replied pronouncing each syllable with derision. "Is that what all the commotion in the hall was about?"

"Radix, what time is it?" asked Alex, ignoring the Contessa.

"Twenty-one hundred."

"Alzey! Hamilton! Report!"

"Who do you think you are, talking to Vincent that way? You are not his superior. In fact, it is the opposite, and you attend this school only because of Lady Hippolyte's money. You'll never get a commission when you graduate. No one will have you."

"Don't talk to Alex that way," hissed demon Dionysia standing beside him. "He's our commander."

All the cadets, even Vincent and Aviatrix Nocturnal, glared at Contessa Alzey as Euris emerged from her dressing room. "I second Dionysia. Alex is my best friend, and he engineered my rescue. You were using me as bait. He will always have a place with House Bassianus."

"Mother, stand down, you were supposed to protect her. Row has planned and led this mission. I take orders from him."

"But Vincent…"

"What do you need, Row?" said Vincent.

"Take Hamilton and reconnoiter. If the mission succeeded, you find Takeda and Lorenzo have them report to me on the double. Then stand sentry at the door. Hamilton, you do the same with Wolf, but have him send a runner to Kosta with this message." Alex walked to Euris' desk and scribbled a note, handing it to Hamilton.

"Radix and Petros, come here."

"Radix, you will act the part of Euris. Lie down in her bed and cover up; have your weapon at the ready. Dionysia, you will take the duty of dressing room guard. I will act as the hall door guard."

"Alex, let me take the part of Euris. You don't know my father; it has to be me."

"I can't allow it, Dionysia, you're intoxicated."

"It's wearing off; I'll be alright."

"I don't like it."

"Please Alex, I can handle my father."

"That's not what you said earlier."

"He's a bastard; he wouldn't hesitate to seriously harm Radix."

"And you?"

"You know the rumors; he likes me too much."

"I don't know, Dionysia, you've been very distracted."

"I can do it, but, Alex, you can't play the part of door sentry. My father knows who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Barracks H really stood out yesterday during the parade. Everyone said your barracks was the best and had the most outstanding drummer. Daddy went into a rage when he heard your name."

Alex hung his head. Why couldn't he resist the urge to show off?

"Why?"

"Something about his cousin."

"Who is his cousin?"

"Lady Secunda Titus."

"Dionysia's right, Alex," said Euris, crossing the room and standing next to him. "That lot tried to kill you once; they'll have no qualms about finishing you off."

"How do you know about that?" asked Alex.

"I helped search for you, and father enlisted the aid of the Dagobert's when you were dying."

Alex stared at her in amazement. Euris knew more about him than he knew about himself. Apparently his life was an open book.

"I'm the commander of this operation. I won't abandon it to save myself."

"Oh, Euris, you are so fortunate. He is such a brave and beautiful knight."

"Dionysia, please…" said Euris, her face scarlet.

"How vital is it to take the Duke prisoner, Contessa Alzey?" asked Alex, as he took Euris' hand and held it.

"Speaking as Grand Mistress of the Aviatrix Nocturnal, I believe it would end this fiasco."

"Taking Duke Petros prisoner is that important?"

"Yes."

"We'll have to rethink this. Suggestions."

"If all of you disguised yourselves as Aviatrix Nocturnal, even the young men," said Contessa Alzey, "Ensign Row will be unrecognizable. And since Euris will be resting in her bed, we can darken the room; you will all blend in with the shadows. Turning on every hall light will only enhance the darkness in here. Duke Petros will be blind for the few moments he crosses the room."

"What about the guard on the door?" asked Alex, considering the Contessa's plan.

"Hamilton."

"How does Duke Petros travel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will he arrive by air or ground?"

"He's been using his transport."

"Any more thoughts or suggestions?"

"You should do as Contessa Alzey suggests, Row," said Zouves. "The Aviatrix Nocturnal can handle that pervert."

"I can't put Petros in danger; I'll play the part of Euris."

"But Daddy will recognize you."

"As soon as he enters the room, he'll be taken down."

"Listen to me, Ensign Row," said Contessa Alzey. "If it is true that Duke Petros holds a grudge against you, he will not hesitate to kill you on the spot. He's a cruel and merciless man. It would be a mistake to put yourself in his path."

"If it is my time, Contessa, then so be it; I'll walk the starry path to the Infernal Realm. But I cannot allow Dionysia to put herself in harm's way. She is under my protection."

"Alex, no! Daddy is a beast."

"Don't concern yourself. Remember, I protect you at the request of Lady Persephone. That should shield us to some degree. Now go and change into your Aviatrix Nocturnal uniform. Radix, help her. Radix and I will need uniforms as well."

At that moment Vincent and Hamilton returned with the strike force leaders.

"Report," ordered Alex.

"How's Junior Lieutenant Bassianus?" asked Wolf.

"I'm fine," said Euris.

"What happened, Wolf?" asked Alex.

A puzzled Wolf stared at the Aviatrix Nocturnal, and then turned to Alex. "It was a piece of cake. Most of the League cadets surrendered. Apparently the consensus is their parents are nuts. Barracks A is secured. No one can get in or out unless we let them. Who are they?" asked Wolf pointing at the mysterious cadets.

"They are the Society of the Aviatrix Nocturnal. Contessa Alzey is their leader; we're allies. Takeda?"

"Same as Wolf, the League cadets we took were disturbed by the treatment of Junior Lieutenant Bassianus. To a cadet they detest their commander, Duke Petros. Morale's nonexistent."

"What about you, Lorenzo?"

"Ditto. What's next, Row?"

"Was it necessary to take prisoners?"

"No," said the three in unison.

"Do we hit the administration buildings?" asked Lorenzo.

"We don't have to. Duke Petros is due here within the hour, and Contessa Alzey believes that if we can take him prisoner, we'll be victorious."

Alex quickly explained the plan, ordering Takeda and Wolf to move their transports out of sight until the duke's arrival.

"Takeda, take Beta Prime to the roof. After the Duke enters the building, take his transport and any of his troops he leaves behind."

"Ensign Row, the Duke's men are trained mercenaries. You are leading academy cadets; you're out of your league," said the Contessa.

"Takeda?"

"We can do it."

"They had better take at least two of ours," said Zouves.

"Wolf, you will take the first floor just in case he changes his mode of transportation."

"Contessa, how many of his officers usually accompany him?"

"It depends, but never more than three."

"Lorenzo, you and Epsilon Unit will take sentry duty. Set your guards in exactly the positions the League guards were in before you attacked. If the Duke has more than one officer with him start a diversion thirty seconds after the Duke enters Bassianus quarters. Oh, and turn on every hall light, make it as bright as possible. We'll need a sentry at the window across the hall. Kosta will warn us when the Duke's transport is on route. Any comments?"

"Let's kick some noble butt," shouted Lorenzo, to the approval of all.

"Good gods, Lorenzo, if you mother heard you…" complained Contessa Alzey.

"To your stations on the double; his arrival is imminent."

As the room cleared, Zouves brought Alex the black uniform of the Aviatrix Nocturnal, which consisted of pants and hooded shirt, a thick vest, a balaclava, and a utility belt loaded with weapons. He walked silently to Euris' dressing room to change. Closing the door he was grateful for some privacy to center himself. He changed his clothes and sat on the floor to meditate. After several minutes he heard crying.

"Dionysia, is that you?" he said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Yes, Alex."

She sat on the floor, her balaclava pushed up so he could see her curly blonde hair. It surrounded beautiful, tearstained face like a halo. She held a piece of paper in her hand.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes."

Alex was impressed; she'd obviously had some very good training. "Why are you crying?"

"Because of this," she said, and she looked down at the paper and read aloud.

_What is the most abject betrayal?_

_Watch the innocent child as he willingly meets his sorrowful fate.  
__How is it he goes?  
__Why how else, he's led by one he trusts and admires._

"Stop, Dionysia."

_Watch his expression when discerning the truth.  
__How do his eyes change?  
__Why how else, from blessed ignorance to fear then despair._

"Please, don't."

"I know what it's like."

"I'd like to hear the rest, Dionysia, please continue," said Euris, who stood in the doorway, her mask pushed up on her forehead. Alex hung his head. She crossed the dressing room and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm round her, holding her close.

_Watch his life as he drifts like a ghost through the vaporous ether.  
__How does he live?  
__Why how else, he trusts no one, expecting only betrayal._

_Watch as he watches his loss of control, his autonomous actions.  
__How does he free himself?  
__Why how else, he seeks a meaningful death and unites with the other._

Dionysia sat alone tears coursing down her cheeks. "I understand," she whispered.

Alex turned to Euris, a troubled look on his face, and she nodded in the affirmative. "Come here, Dionysia," he said. She joined them, sitting next to Alex. He put his free arm around her, and she too rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, Row, you never cease to amaze me," said Euris.

"And how is that, Bassianus?" he asked.

"Here you sit with two adoring and very accomplished women at your side. And you did it without intent," said Euris.

"Ah the burdens of greatness," sighed Alex, dramatically.

Both women laughed and punched him.

"Geez, Row, I want to be commander next time," said Lorenzo, who stood in the doorway. "It's time. Pelletier signaled Kosta; the Duke is on the fly."

"You have such a way with words," laughed Euris nervously.

Alex stood; he turned to Euris and Dionysia. "You are both to stay in here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," the two intoned standing at attention.

"However, there is absolutely no way I'm sitting it out in here," said Euris.

"Bassianus, Petros, I'm your commander."

"That may true, Commander. But you've protected me for the entire mission. I won't desert you, now," said Dionysia.

Euris grabbed Alex' vest and pulled his head down, kissing him deeply; when she released him, he gazed into her eyes for a long moment. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You two better cut that out or it will be obvious even with a mask that Row is not Bassianus," said Lorenzo.

Alex took Euris hand and squeezed it, "Be cautious, and take care of Petros. She's intoxicated. If something happens to me, get her on a transport to Jiguzagu."

"Why?"

"She needs my great-grandmother's help."

"Why?"

"If she wants you to know she'll tell you."

"Yes, Sir."

The four entered Euris main quarters. Alex walked over to the door that led to the central hallway where Hamilton stood guard.

"Where's Alzey?"

"He's with the Aviatrix Nocturnal."

"Alzey, front and center."

The very tallest of the black ops warriors sauntered across the room.

"What's up, Row?"

"If this goes bad, you and Hamilton are to escort Bassianus and Petros out through the abandoned service hallway. Take them to Pelletier at the airstrip and have him put them on a transport to Jiguzagu's desert station. Is that clear?"

"It is, Row."

"Good. Everyone, positions," ordered Alex, pulling his mask over his face. He removed his gun from his belt, as he walked to Euris' bed and lay down. Contessa Alzey covered him. He positioned himself with his back to the door; he held his gun at the ready.

"Lights out," ordered the Contessa. "Hamilton, make sure all the hall lights are on."

Alex heard the door open and Hamilton speaking to Lorenzo who assured him every possible light and more were on. Hamilton closed the door, placing the room in complete darkness. Alex waited using one of Lord Zoi's relaxation techniques to keep his heart rate slow. The wait seemed interminable and after a while Alex heard murmuring and giggling; his fellow cadets were losing focus. He was about to reprimand them when Contessa Alzey did it for him. Ten minutes later he too had lost focus, daydreaming about his encounter with Tiko and Dux Rouna. He brought his attention back to the present when he heard loud talking in the hall as the door opened.

"I'm glad you have come to your senses, Junior Lieutenant Alzey. We need to maintain standards."

"You are so right, Duke Petros."

"Contessa Alzey, why is it so dark in here?" said a deep, booming, angry voice. The man sounded huge. Light was pouring in from the hall and Alex hoped someone would have the presence of mind to close the door once the Duke was inside.

"Duchessa Bassianus is resting. Leave her be."

"Turn on the lights, and get her up; we're moving her to my estate."

"We agreed you would do no such thing."

"We have no choice; we're under assault. House Yokujin and two hundred of Prime Minister Bassianus' mercenaries have taken our headquarters. Moody is free. Our only leverage is the girl."

Alex listened as the duke strode across the room. It hadn't occurred to Alex that the duke would have the audacity to drag Euris out of bed, but he was sure that was exactly what was about to happen. At that moment shooting started in the hallway.

"Baron Caelus, find out what is going on, we must have a path to the roof," ordered the Duke.

Alex heard the door slam, as the Contessa stood up and moved in front of the bed. "You will not take her, you brute."

"Get out of my way you ugly bitch," said Petros, and he threw her aside. Alex was about to leap out of the bed, but with one hand the duke grabbed him by the neck and yanked him upright dangling him over the bed. Alex stared at him; the man was huge, at least six foot five, maybe three hundred fifty pounds. He pointed his gun at the duke, but he found it difficult to squeeze the trigger; he couldn't get enough air.

"What in Hades…" murmured the duke, knocking the gun away and ripped off the balaclava. "Melos, turn on the fucking lights and find out what is keeping Caelus."

This is how it ends thought Alex, as the room flooded with light. He'd always believed there would be more time on the planet Prestor, though he wondered why. He was sixteen, and this was his second death. There were so many things left to do -- he wanted to initiate a kiss with Bassianus; she was always so damn forward – there was the new trigger mechanism to install - and he never got to try briefs. Well at least he was dying in stylish underwear. Ah, there was another consolation, perhaps Ourea would come for him.

"Duke Petros, House Row troops are coming down the stairs. They're in the hallway," shouted Caelus.

"Fucking hell! Just when I've found the Row bastard! I've been looking for you," shouted the duke, now using both hands to strangle him. Alex struggled to break the duke's hold, but he was suffocating and his field of vision narrowed. It was as if he was looking down a tunnel.

"Let him go, Daddy or I'll shoot you," screamed demon Dionysia.

"Dionysia? You fucking slut! Don't tell me you spread your legs for this trash."

"I hate you! You bastard."

"I hate you, more! Release him or I will kill you!" hissed Euris.

As he tried to fight the duke, Alex wished one of them would shoot.

"Now!" shouted Contessa Alzey. "What are you waiting for!"

Alex watched with Ourea from the ceiling as the Aviatrix Nocturnal descended on the duke and his men.

"They look like crows, don't they?" he said to Ourea who was no longer a young girl, now she was a beautiful, young woman, wearing a pine and ivy wreath in her dark, wavy hair. She reminded him of Lord Silvanus.

"Yes, and she looks like a grumpy, old owl," replied Ourea, pointing at Contessa Alzey. The two laughed.

"I've missed you."

"How could you miss me? You've only just remembered me."

"I knew something was lacking."

"Don't forget me again."

"I won't," he replied, watching the starry path unfurl before them. "Shall we go?"

"Indeed, we should hurry; someone wishes to speak with you."

As they walked down the path they heard the report of a gun. It sounded close. Alex stopped for a moment, but Ourea took his hand and gently tugged him.

"Are you prepared to answer the questions?"

"I am."


	12. Katabasis, Recovery, and Reconciliation

**Warning: This chapter contains erotica and Machiavellian violence.**

**Chapter 12**

**Katabasis, Recovery, and Reconciliation**

**A Secret Beach on an Interior Sea  
Date and Hour Unknown**

A warm breeze nuzzled Alex affectionately as he sat waving his legs on a high cliff overlooking a vast, shimmering ocean. Above, the dome of the sky surrounded him in shades of periwinkle, overwhelming and silencing his internal dialogue. He perceived unfiltered by preconceptions. The result was pure sensation and the cessation of desire. The clarity of the fresh, translucent waters conveyed sheer delight. Observing the creatures that inhabited these pure waters, he wondered at their form. Though he'd spent much of his childhood on an island he had never seen sea animals like these. The intensity of their color, their shape and behavior answered perfectly his inner aesthetic.

A tiny red and black striped insect with iridescent dragon wings landed on his hand, disturbing his meditation. He admired it, giving it a name, as it flew to his face and whispered, "You can't stay here long." The same mysterious words Ourea had uttered before she kissed him and flew away. The tide was out and the sea calm, but last night the waves had crashed violently, whipped up by a hot, dry wind of enormous force.

Ourea and he had followed the starry path to this beach where the trail dispersed without warning. Ourea had paced in perplexed silence; finally, smiling, she took his hand leading him to an arched rock formation, which sheltered them from the wind. Pleased with the ground she had chosen, Alex made his way to a fresh water steam which pooled in the rocky enclosure, and rinsed his face washing away the gritty sand. Ourea followed him, and removing her shirt, she bathed his burning skin. Alex stared at her; to his young eyes she was perfect.

"Take off your clothes," she whispered, as she removed her own.

Like most youth of Anatoray, Alex was not inexperienced. Restrictions on sex were lax; a concession made for the short life expectancy of the citizens of a country involved in perpetual war. However, there were a few rules, and he wondered if sex with your sylph was covered. Nevertheless, he did as she requested, he was so deeply aroused.

Ourea led him to the water where she made him sit on a flat, smooth rock while she bathed him. Alex was solitary by nature, and though he had loyal friends and family it had been years since he had allowed anyone to care for him in such an intimate manner. Her gentleness, her care and concern moved him to tears, which he tried to hide. Ourea noticed, however, and she wiped his face, and then took his hand and led him into the water, where they swam together.

"It's my turn to bathe you," he whispered gathering her in his arms.

"As you wish."

He drew her out of the water, taking her to the same rock and gentling bathing every part of her with his new undershirt. She stopped him, pulling him to her and kissing him. He picked her up and laid her on their clothing; he really couldn't wait anymore, and by the way she looked at him she couldn't either.

"Do you remember Tavatimsa Heaven?" asked Ourea.

"The realm where the gods indulge themselves in pleasure?"

"The very same; perhaps we can sneak in unnoticed - for a little while."

They spent the night making deep and ardent love. He lay on her, as the light broke the horizon. Her arms rested above her head, and her legs wrapped around him as he rocked slowly and rhythmically. Alex rubbed his cheek against hers, moaning her name and then licking her neck. She responded with the slightest movement, but it was so exquisite, they groaned in unison. He wondered if they really had ascended to Tavatimsa Heaven.

"Ourea…please…do that again."

Smiling, they gazed at each other as she brought her knees up and spread her legs, raising her hips slightly and then slowly lowering them. It was a tiny movement, but its consequences sent a wave of pleasure through Alex so intense that it bordered on agony. Ourea's face gleamed with ecstasy, and they continued on the brink of orgasm until the sun cleared the horizon.

"Stop tormenting me, Alex."

"Torment? Is that what it is? "

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? Perhaps I should stop."

"No, no, you must not stop!"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, very…very, very. Promise?"

"If you insist."

Alex remained inside her as he rose; pushing his knees under her thighs, he drove her legs further apart, to gain deeper access as he pleasured her. Her low, sweet moans sent a wave of euphoric passion through him, and he leaned forward with a smirk, beginning slow, sensual, sure thrusts that gradually increased in frequency and intensity as all the while he stared wickedly at her. Returning his gaze unflinchingly, she answered rolling her hips, rising to meet him. On the verge of orgasm, his smirk changed to a grimace, and he bowed his head, purposely slowing the pace. He forced himself to gain control remembering Lord Zoi's words: 'Ladies First'. As the sun cleared the horizon, he sat back on his heels and pulled her up so she straddled him. His arms around her, she rode out her climax shouting his name, and then, his breath ragged, he let himself go over the edge, whispering hers.

They lay entangled until the sun filled the sky, when she left him, though it was his most ardent wish she stay. Promising to return with the flood tide, she instructed him to wait for her where the stone steps from the cliff met the sea. In a stern voice she admonished him not to dilly-dally.

Watching the shore intently he realized the tide was slack, soon it would turn and bring with it Ourea. He considered leaving the cliff, but decided to stay just a little while longer; the breeze was so amorous like Ourea caressing him. Once again he gazed at the sea; never had he dreamed of such an enormous body of water. It went on to infinity. The little insect returned, pestering him, darting around his head until finally settling on his hand. Its soft buzz inspired Alex as he lifted his arm and gazed at the tiny creature. "Would you care to hear a song Dracori?"

_Heaven, hovering far above, watched with curiosity_  
_The roiling, ever-questing, radiant blue sea,_  
_And after eons of observation fell utterly in love._

_Dreaming, imagining and magnifying the pleasure_  
_Of containing – of holding and possessing the swirling, fecund fluent,_  
_Heaven conceived a plan to capture the turbulent flow._

_In its desire to know everything, Heaven traveled on the lay lines of attention,_  
_Eventually finding a dark, frigid, silent place where the sea's fluid nature was held fast._  
_Not even a drop spilled, though the sea sought a way out in its quest to be free._

_From a remote location on high, Heaven pondered how to make the whole world dark,_  
_Believing foolishly in its absolute power…_

An ear piercing shriek shattered the pastoral, sending Dracori flittering away. Alex flinched in pain and surprise. Brought abruptly back to his situation, he looked down at the beach realizing he had in fact dilly-dallied. Jumping to his feet he ran down the stone steps. The flood tide lapped at the third step as Alex searched frantically for Ourea. Panicking, he feared he had been forgotten in some forsaken corner of the netherworld.

Dracori darted after him, landing on his ear and whispering, "Remove your clothes, and enter the water with respect, for though this ocean resides within you, you can still become lost at sea. Pray to Lord Poseidon, the ruler of all watery realms for safe passage. Then dive in, and a guide will come for you."

"But I'm waiting for Ourea?"

"Do not fear; do as directed."

"Where am I going?"

"To a place from which few humans ever return; now pray!"

Alex followed the strange messenger's instructions, praying as he stripped and waded into the water.

_"Lord Poseidon, ruler of the fluid element,_  
_Trident bearer, Earth shaker, cloud gatherer, storm maker,_  
_Lord of all sea divinities, underwater breathers and surface swimmers,_  
_Through your power the earth is upheld and fructified._  
_Lord, look with pity on this lowly human,_  
_And favor me with a successful voyage in your realm._  
_Please Lord, bring down your storm subduing trident,_  
_And in your mercy grant me right of passage through your infinite seas._

As Alex prayed, he transformed. Now submerged, his features became less distinct, his hair thickened and waved like sea grass in turbulent water. His hands and feet webbed; his ears pointed. His skin became translucent, and then he could breathe. Waiting, trying to keep calm, Alex was flooded with thoughts and feelings.

Out of the dimness a lovely creature beckoned him, and he swam with remarkable skill to her. She was pale, with long white hair that swayed around her exquisite, naked body. Her large green eyes blinked in a savage innocence, as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him with alarming speed through the water.

In a high-pitched sing-song screech, which Alex found he could understand, she gave him orders. "Follow me closely and with speed, you cannot stay here long."

They flew through the water, and reaching a slowly spinning whirlpool, they entered it. It pulled them downward with no effort on their part.

"Who are you, and where are we going?" asked Alex, startled by the sound of his own shrieking voice.

"I warned you not to dilly-dally; did I not?"

"Ourea?"

"Yes! And you have hurt me deeply, Alex Pieter James Row, especially after last night."

Alex realized his error immediately; after all, the first time he'd seen her she had been a cat.

"I'm an idiot."

"So you are."

"Where are we going?"

"To the back door of Hades."

"But why? Aren't I dead? Can't I go in by the front door like everybody else?"

She was unable to answer as they gained speed, spinning rapidly ever downward, and then without warning they were propelled through the wall of swirling water into a placid sea. Scanning Alex with a worried glance, Ourea circled her arm around his chest and ascended. Alex felt intoxicated and definitely enjoyed the close proximity to the bewitching sylph. Smiling drunkenly, he looked down at his hands, and he realized he was losing his sea going form rapidly.

When they burst through surface, Alex gasped for air, while Ourea kept him from sinking. He watched as she returned to her familiar form. Relishing her touch, and though he was quite capable of swimming, he feigned weakness, letting her pull him along. He found her presence comforting, and at the same time intensely energizing. He wanted to remain with her forever.

"Stop indulging and follow me," said Ourea letting him go and submerging again. He dove after her, and they entered an undersea cavern. Swimming to the right, he followed her into a narrow, dark tunnel from which they quickly escaped. Together, they swam to the surface, emerging in a small grotto formed from deep red sandstone. Ourea pointed to a rocky beach, and they made for it.

"When we reach the littoral, you will find some clothes; put them on and prepare for an audience with Queen Persephone."

"But why must I sneak into the afterlife?"

"Reports of your death are exaggerated."

"I didn't die?"

"You are a bit moribund; but you will improve. Now concentrate! Remember you are a humble human called to an audience with the Queen of Hades. And do not look at the goddess directly."

"But why not? I've seen her before."

"You are not acting suitably humble. But if you must know, though you saw an aspect of her, you did not see her true form. No living human can withstand the splendor of an immortal's true countenance. Two words – remember Semele."

"What about Orpheus?"

"He was a special case."

"Why?"

"You know the answer – he was a demigod."

"Then why doesn't she transform?"

"Because, we are in Hades."

"What difference does that make?"

"Do you know the meaning of humble – meek, acquiescent, submissive…"

"I know what humble means. I still want to know why she can't transform."

"Lord Hades would notice."

"And?"

"It would draw his attention to us, and this is to be a secret meeting. Now stop asking questions, and sing the praise poem you composed on the way here."

Alex looked stricken; he'd done no preparation. Sinking to one knee, he bowed his head and tried to invent a praise poem to the Queen of the Underworld.

_"Lady Persephone, Only begotten Kore,_  
_When trees ripens with fruit,_  
_You are the rich, wise way of the process._  
_So also, when bees swarm to their summer nests,_  
_It is your subtle design that guides them._  
_And when the fox delights in her mate,_  
_Then burrows deep and births the future,_  
_She follows your path to redemption and resurrection._  
_Knowing the profundities_  
_Of both light and shadow,_  
_You bring wholeness._  
_Beloved daughter of holy Lady Demeter and potent Lord Zeus,_  
_Mother of the multifaceted vine, Lord Dionysius,_  
_Consort of the King of the Underworld, Lord Hades,_  
_You reign in death as in life._  
_Through you the earth flourishes,_  
_And when the flower bears budding fruit_  
_We partake of your holy form._  
_And when the earth grows dark and cold_  
_While you rule at your consort's side,_  
_We survive on the rich fruits of your teachings,_  
_Transmitted from you, Knowing One,_  
_And your Holy Mother through Lord Triptolemos._  
_We wait knowing you will not forsake us,_  
_Returning again, and again and again._  
_Bless us, Spiritus Mundi."_

A hot breeze ruffled Alex' hair; followed by a howling gale and the sudden lapping of waves on the once calm beach.

"Remember, keep your head bowed," whispered Ourea, kneeling beside him.

"That was impressive, human boy. You covered a great deal in only a few lines; would that my priestesses practiced such succinctness. I charge you! Bring them that song; I found it … acceptable."

"Yes, Holy One, I'll do as you command, but…"

Ourea elbowed Alex, making a stifled grunting noise that he supposed meant disapproval. She sounded like a sick goat in heat. Perhaps it was a result of the news he would live to see another day that made Alex so giddy, but a wave of mirth utterly engulfed him, and he just managed to suppress it.

"But what, human?"

"I'm not a boy anymore, Knower of All," replied Alex, choking on his laughter. He couldn't help it, as he replayed in his head the sound of Ourea bellowing.

"Compared with me you will always be a child, but stand up, and keep your eyes averted."

Alex stood; his eyes cast down. "As you can see…" He tried not to smile, but his lips twitched upward. Ourea soundly kicked him, but she only succeeded in making things worse.

"Yes, you have grown. And what is so funny?"

"I must apologize, Queen Persephone, I have no excuse."

"I have been summoning humans for thousands of years; not one has reacted as you have. Usually they are terrified."

Alex kneeled trying to play the humble human subject, but perversely his mind continued to replay Ourea's snorting disapproval. With maximum effort, he controlled himself. But the sound he produced trying to suppress his laughter reminded him of a besotted ram in mating season, which, unfortunately, increased his hilarity.

"I find it refreshing, Alex Row."

Caught off guard, Alex turned his head to Ourea, who returned his gaze. She winked at him, and they both dissolved into laughter.

"Laughter is not a typical response to the Land of Shades," commented Queen Persephone, laughing as well. The goddess stood above Alex, as he raised his head at the sound of her laughter; it was like a brook in early spring, when the ice has released it and it courses ecstatically downhill free of constraint. He wondered if it could be reproduced on a musical instrument.

"Do not look at me," said the goddess pushing his head down. "And do not make me laugh anymore. My Lord will hear it and seek me, wondering what I find funny. And that would be the end of you, Alex Row, since you stand at the frontier of the Infernal Realm."

This news immediately sobered Alex. "Why have you summoned me here, Only Begotten One?"

"Two reasons, possibly three, depending on your responses."

"Great Goddess."

"You will provide aid to that silly, pregnant girl?"

"Yes, she is under the protection of House Yokujin and my great-grandmother, Lady Hippolyte."

"And Lady Hippolyte will seek reparations for the girl?"

"Indeed, she will, Holy One."

"Good, Dionysia Levantera Petros is a favorite of my son, the vine. You must promise to look after her and her offspring, until the matter is settled."

"Consider it done, Exacter of Justice."

"You seem to know my many titles, young human."

"Indeed, I have studied you in the sacred texts since last we met."

"What a devout young man. You have spent your time well."

"Thank you, Bringer of Life, but few would call me devout."

"They do not know you the way I do, but my Lord searches for me; I must make haste. The last time we met I granted you a boon. However, you have not used it."

"Holy Mystery, I only recently remembered your gift."

"Have you decided what it is you desire?"

"I have; I wish to help my mother."

"What a good child. And how do you wish to help your mother?"

"Please, restore her musical abilities."

"It is done."

"Thank you, Great Goddess."

"You must leave this place, now, the Invisible One is near. But before you go, I grant you one more favor as payment for the protection of that foolish young woman. You may use it as you see fit."

Alex heard a rush of wind as the Queen of the Underworld disappeared. Ourea grabbed his hand, and they plunged into the water. Once again they transformed into seaworthy forms, diving into the briny deep. They swam out of the cavern, having returned by the same tunnel. Ourea pointed up, grabbing him and pulling him rapidly to the surface.

"What is the matter? Why are you unable to hold your sea form?" asked Ourea.

"Can't you hear it?"

"What?"

"Music."

Ourea smiled at him. "Remember, I am always with you; nothing can separate us now."

"How shall I find you?"

"Simply call me."

"Ourea, what about Euris?"

"Your love for me does not bind you; you are free to love whoever you wish in your world."

"How?"

"Now that you know me, you will love a woman for who she is, not who you wish her to be."

"Ourea, no woman can match you."

"You have me. Why would you wish for another like me?"

"Ourea," called Alex, but the music drew his attention. He recognized the piece, _Lark Ascending_, one of his mother's specialties. Jillian played; he knew it. The thought filled him with happiness, as he descended into oblivion.

**Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
****Kuramasu Island  
****First Day of Spring  
****21 Perpatima 3027**

Alex rose to consciousness on sound; the annoying, droning whoosh of flying at high velocity. Opening his eyes on his bedroom at Jiguzagu Estate, he wondered how long he'd been asleep. The shades were drawn, and in the dim light he saw an intravenous bag hanging over head with a tube that led to a needle inserted in his left arm. Trying to sit up, he realized his head was bandaged and immobilized; a thick collar circled his neck. He could hear music coming from another room, and wanting to follow it he rolled to his left attempting to remove the needle from his arm, but a gentle hand stopped him.

"Himago, you're awake," said Lady Hippolyte. She smiled, but her eyes were dark, and she could not hide her sorrow.

Alex tried to speak, but all that came out was a rasping noise. His great-grandmother put a glass to his mouth and let him sip a little water.

"Hisabo…who's playing?" he whispered.

"Your mother."

Alex lay back in relief; his meeting with Lady Persephone had been real.

"Ourea, are you here?" he said under his breath.

An airy voice in his head whispered, "Always."

"Excuse me, Alex. I didn't hear you."

"What day is it?"

"The first day of spring. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Duke Petros tried to kill me."

"Well, you have Euris Bassianus and Dionysia Petros to thank for saving you."

"What happened?"

"Euris shot Duke Petros in the knee. He'll limp for the rest of his life."

"And Dionysia?"

"Well, let's put it this way, from now on the duke will be known as the guy whose daughter shot him in the butt."

Alex laughed though it caused him excruciating pain.

"Be careful, you received a severe head injury when the duke threw you to the floor."

"Is Dionysia here?"

"Yes."

"Will you help her?"

"Of course, how can I refuse? She saved your life."

"What about Bassianus?"

"She's recuperating with her father, but when she recovers she'll be staying with us for a few weeks. Junior Lieutenant Wolf is here, now, and after summer solstice more cadets will arrive, but there is plenty of time to explain that later - after you've recovered."

"What about school?"

"The academy is in a shambles. School will resume after Lamas."

"Oh…how many were injured?"

"I don't know the figures, but you were not the only one."

"Was anyone killed?"

"Yes, but none of them were cadets."

Alex reached for his scapular, but it was not there. He tried to hide the motion by scratching his chest, but Lady Hippolyte had noticed. With a look of concern she sat down on the bed. Suddenly overwhelmed he reached for her hand, as tears flooded his eyes. She answered with her own and lay down beside him holding his hand.

"Dear boy, I thought we'd lost you."

"This time I crossed the boundary into the Land of Shades."

"Please, stop doing that; my old heart can't handle it."

"If it had happened six months ago I would have gone happily."

"You wanted to die?"

"When Yukino entered the Enclave."

"Ah, I see." Lady Hippolyte sat up and opened his bedside table. "Is this what you were reaching for?" She held the scapular with the bee key insignia Yukino had given him.

"Yes." Alex tried to reach for it, but didn't have the energy.

"I put it away for safe keeping," she said wrapping it around his wrist. "You're very young to have an Enclave key insignia, but it may have saved you."

"How?" But his eyes glazed, as a wave of exhaustion overpowered him.

"Later, rest now."

"Will you stay, Polli?"

"Yes, Himago."

He reached out, and she took his hand, as he drifted into sleep. When Alex woke next, total darkness engulfed the room. Thinking it must be late at night, and that he was alone he tried to reach his bedside light, but someone stood and walked towards him.

"Hisabo?" His voice sounded terrible, like fingernails on chalkboard.

"It's me, Alex. Jillian."

"Mum?"

Jillian turned on the light. Though she was obviously tired, she looked stunning as always in her black high-necked, silk dress. She helped him drink.

"Mum?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. Mum."

Jillian sat down beside him, her eyes glistening. "May I rinse your face?"

He nodded as she dipped a cloth in water and dabbed his face.

"You're too warm. I hope you're not developing a fever," she said removing some of the blankets that covered him.

"I heard you playing, Mum; it drew me back."

"Did you recognize it?"

"Of course, _Lark Ascending_."

"It was your favorite when you were three."

"I still can't play it."

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with my sudden healing."

Alex looked away. "Mum?"

"Yes."

"What happened? Why did you abandon us?"

This time Jillian looked away. "I owe you and Tia an explanation for my foolishness, but now is not the time. I have orders from Obasan not to tire you."

"I'm not tired."

Jillian removed the restraint that held Alex. "Come on, the good news is you're ambulatory," she said, kneeling and attempting to straighten the squashed ears of his slippers as he slid his feet into them. "Wherever did you get these?"

"Yukino. They seem to follow me wherever I go. How did they get here?"

"Junior Lieutenant Wolf packed your things. Would you like to walk outside?"

"Yes, Mum."

He leaned on her arm with his and pushed the intravenous drip with the other as they circumambulated the inner courtyard. Though it was pitch dark a garland of lights shaped like lotuses illuminated the central garden creating a warm sense of home and hearth. Because it was still early spring many of the plants had no foliage, yet it was a lovely sight and it stirred Alex' heart.

"You know you're a hero, but you've always been a hero to me."

Alex turned to her and pulled her high collar down, tracing the lotus tattoo on her neck with his finger.

"You remember." She smiled though a tear coursed down her cheek, as she pulled his hand away and kissed it.

"I do; you loved me once."

"I'm sorry you believe I ever stopped. May I make amends?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," she said bowing. "I'll start immediately. Obasan's orders are to start you on fluids as soon as you're able to walk. Then I can remove the IV."

"Alright, Mum."

After she settled him back in bed, she excused herself, saying she'd return shortly with soup. She had fluffed several pillows against the headboard, and he leaned back, comfortably resting. The loud protest of his stomach made him aware of his extreme hunger, but he took the moment to close his eyes and visualize Ourea, who told him to give thankful praise to Lady Persephone for his mother's recovery. Obediently he whispered words of gratitude.

"I'm back," sang Jillian, carrying a tray. Alex saw the steam rising from the soup, and his mouth watered at the aroma.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I'll feed you," she said setting the tray down. "You need to conserve your strength."

"No," Alex protested. "I'm not helpless."

Jillian bowed to him. "Please allow me do this for you, Alex."

Moved by her humility, Alex relented. "If you insist."

With a mysterious smile that reminded him of the Kore's, she sat on the bed facing him. Alex rolled his eyes, while she unfolded a linen napkin and placed it under his chin.

"Mum, I'm not a baby."

"Please, let me take care of you."

He nodded affirmative, but with a look of irritation. Happily, she picked up a broad, soup spoon and dipped into the clear broth. Then bringing it to her lips, she tested it for temperature. Alex frowned at her as she lifted the spoon to his mouth, but he drank greedily. And though it was only broth he found it a feast.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Pumpkin."

"Don't call me pumpkin."

"But it's one of your pet names."

"Pumpkin is off the table."

"How about sweetie?"

"No."

"Honey?"

"Absolutely not."

"Dear?"

"No."

She looked at him with sorrow and regret. "How about 'love'? You liked it when you were three."

Alex bowed his head in defeat, accepting 'love' as the term of endearment, and then he started the conversation again.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Love."

"Where is Polli?"

"She was called away, but she left detailed instructions for your care."

"Where is she?"

"The Capitol."

"Why?"

"Prime Minister Bassianus requested her presence."

"Why?"

"For the trial."

"What trial?"

"Alex, you have not changed."

"Don't obfuscate."

"The conspirators are facing charges."

"But why Polli?"

"You know why."

Actually he did; the Prime Minister needed her intelligence gathering network to get a conviction.

"What about reparations for Dionysia?"

"Indeed, she meets with the Petros family this week."

"Where is James?"

"With Obasan. James helped save you, Alex, and he stayed with you, until the medics arrived. He even volunteered for shifts on the watch rotation while you were unconscious."

"You know he only did that for you."

"He's your father."

"He doesn't believe I'm his son."

"I won't lie; he's singularly old school about heredity. All of his children are supposed to look like him."

"I know about the paternity test."

"You don't know everything about House Yokujin or House Row, Love."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll discuss it after you have rested," she said. "I'm going to remove the IV, and then you must sleep."

"But Mum," he protested, watching her cross to the other side of the bed.

"I'll be with you while you recover; there will be plenty of time for explanations."

"Give me a hint."

"It will only raise more questions."

"Please, Mum."

"Tia's test was inconclusive as well."

**The Veranda outside the Music Room  
Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
****27 Perpatima 3027**

Alex rested in a lounge chair equipped with an ottoman and lap desk on the veranda outside Jiguzagu's music room. His mother had spent the last week doting on him: making all his favorite foods; purchasing books, clothes and weapons for him; reading his poems and stories and then proclaiming him a genius. She made sure that his every whim was answered. Today, he'd told her he wanted to be outside. So she'd set him up on the porch and placed multiple cushions, pillows and quilts around, behind and over him. Then leaving her little mystery pet on his shoulder to keep his neck warm, she'd gone to make him a pitcher of lemonade.

His reconciliation with his mother brought Alex both happiness and sorrow. He felt fortunate to have her back; it was as if she had returned from the infernal realm, granted a second chance by the mighty chthonic lord. But just when he was happiest, a hole opened in his heart, and he would be consumed by gloomy regret for the years they'd lost. So he let her take care of him though he felt she was over doing it, and because she was so full of joy and enthusiasm he kept his feelings to himself.

Early that morning she'd waltzed into his bedroom singing a lullaby he clearly remembered though he hadn't heard it in years. A poignant song meant for mothers more than babies. In truth, a cautionary tale about how quickly babyhood passes.

"_Cleaning and scrubbing can wait till tomorrow,  
For babies grow up we've learned to our sorrow.  
So quiet down cobwebs! Dust go to sleep!  
I'm rocking my baby, and babies don't keep."_

He'd asked her why she sang that song, and she replied happily that she had just recalled how much she'd loved holding her babies - the complete contentment she'd felt - and the song had come to mind. She'd learned it at the Enclave from an elderly maid who James had hired to care for the three of them right after Alex' birth; its sentiment had caused her no end of difficulties with the praetor. James, unable to watch her suffering, borrowed money to pay off the debt the three of them had incurred and took them to his home. Alex pressed her for more information, but stopped when her face clouded over with sorrow.

Jillian had quickly recovered changing the subject abruptly. Telling him how she had renamed the furry little creature that now snuggled with him, calling her Peachie instead of Xy. When he asked why, she said she'd learned in a dream that the tiny animal was female and not male as she had previously thought.

While he waited for her to return with the lemonade, he worked on a song about his deep longing for Ourea's physical presence in this world.

_Ourea's Poem_

_It's so empty being here without you,_  
_In this world, this terrible, beautiful world without you._

_Oh, I know what you'll say – but I am here; just close your eyes -_  
_And yes, I see you and hear you – beautiful girl._  
_But I want to touch you, sleep next to you._

_ At night I can dream of you,_  
_But daylight feels so lonely._  
_If only I could see you,_  
_In the sunlight, walking towards me._

_And yet I know if you slipped out of your looking glass world_  
_And materialized before me I'd only be lonelier._

_I know this won't last; we will unite someday._  
_When this short lived world, my world, disappears,_  
_You will come for me;_  
_We will gaze at each other unwaveringly._

_Until then, though you are made of ether,_  
_I swear I'll love you forever – beautiful girl._  
_Lost and lonely in this terrible, beautiful world without you._

Though Alex tried to continue work on the poem, concentration eluded him due to the infernal racket his sister Tia and Junior Lieutenants Dionysia Petros and Karl Wolf made while attempting to make music together. They were playing one of the songs he had written for the Ostara party – the party that would never happen. Wolf could not manage the rhythm properly on the drums, and Tia's rendition of the melody on piano was mediocre at best. But Dionysia absolutely understood what Alex was attempting as she belted out the lyrics. She had a sweet contralto voice, which made the song sound better than it really was.

Followin' the Drum  
(To the tune of _All the Boys and the Girls_ by Pixi Lott)

Now I'm marchin' in formation, and I know I'm hatin' what I see.  
Cadets stand at attention while the commander makes his blah-blah speech.  
When a daydream comes to me,  
A brave new world lush and free.  
But that's never gonna happen so instead I'm gonna' party.

All the boys and the girls are wearin' uniforms.  
They're marchin' through the streets, and they're carryin' arms.  
They're supposed to have fun but instead they have to fight,  
Deliver death to their enemies with military might.

Singin' low to Father Time, slow the pace for just a little while.

All the boys and the girls,  
They're followin' the drum.

All the boys and the girls,  
There's no other option.

All the boys and the girls,  
They hear the deadly beat.

All the boys and the girls,  
They're marchin' in the street.

No, no, the shooting never stops,  
Oh gods, the ammunition's hot.  
No, no, the shooting never stops,  
Oh gods, the ammunition's hot.

Now the boy and the girls, they're fightin in the air.  
Some won't be alive for their twenty-first year.  
So tonight let's dance 'til the sky lights up.  
May the gods hear the noise and make the damn war stop.

Singin low to Father Time, slow the pace for just a little while.

All the boys and the girls,  
They're followin' the drum.

All the boys and the girls,  
It's they're only option.

All the boys and the girls,  
They hear the deadly beat.

All the boys and the girls,  
They're marchin in the street.

Uh oh, the shooting never stops,  
Oh gods, the ammunition's hot.  
Uh oh, the shooting never stops,  
Oh gods, the ammunition's hot.

Alex couldn't stand Wolf's ineptness on the drums for one more moment. Getting up with some difficulty because he still wore a neck brace, Alex made his way into the music room. Wolf leaned on the piano joking with Tia and Dionysia. Alex had never seen Tia happier; she glowed when Wolf was around. And Wolf seemed to genuinely reciprocate; Alex felt a bit jealous.

"Wolf, that was the worst," said Alex.

"Sorry, Row. Hey, are you supposed to be up?"

Dionysia rushed to him and hugged him. "Oh Alex, I love your songs. What is that on your shoulder?"

"Peachie."

"Oh can I hold it? Please?"

"No." Alex walked to the drum throne, and sat down as he picked up the drum sticks. "Ok, again, from the beginning!"

**Alex' Bedroom  
Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
****31 Perpatima 3027**

Sitting on his window seat, Alex watched the sun rise. He felt completely recovered thanks to his great-grand mother and Lord Zoi who had prescribed rehabilitation exercises. Even though it was the last day he would spend with his mother for some time, Alex looked forward to it. Jillian, he and Tia had plans to hike to the sanctuary in the western oak forest for the day, just the three of them – no Junior Lieutenant Karl Wolf. This was the day; Jillian had promised she would answer any question he asked no matter how sensitive.

Desiring to be in top form, he ran through the one hundred and eight, following up with his neck exercises. The front of his neck was still bruised and sore where the key insignia had lodged, saving his life. Halfway through the routine, he was overwhelmed by anxiety. Something about the pain caused him to relive the incident so he sat down to meditate. He visualized Ourea holding him, which he found soothing, but he was unable to maintain his awareness of her, finding his thoughts exceptionally enticing today. They grabbed his attention, like a hook catches a fish. Among the flood of ideas, came the ending to his prayer for Lord Orpheus, and he leaped to his feet to find his notebook and write it down.

_Proseychi for Lord Orpheus_

_Though torn asunder_  
_Time and again, even so,_  
_Orpheus returns eternally,_  
_Only to lose his Eurydice._

_And grateful are we,_  
_Who benefit from his love._  
_For his gifts, music and poetry,_  
_Make the unbearable, endurable._

_And beholden to him in return we pray:_  
_Let him be restored to his rightful place,_  
_As the consort of the Goddess._

_When She retires to the underworld,_  
_Let it be he, who, through his dismemberment,_  
_Fearlessly seeks Her in the darkness._

_And when he finds Her deep in life renewing dream,_  
_Let him reassemble, through his magian art_  
_And with his enchanted song coax Her to awaken._

_Let them walk side-by-side up the cavern path,_  
_But this time let there be no conditions for renewal._  
_So there is no second death to drive them mad._

_For returning the Goddess to us_  
_May he find the solace he seeks_  
_In Her compassionate embrace._

_And for his bravery and fidelity_  
_May he receive the merit he has so richly earned._  
_For he works not though force but prowess._

Feeling giddy he threw the notebook in the air letting it fall to the floor. Then he grabbed his things and made for the bathing room. When he returned, he found Dionysia in his bedroom, reading his poems.

"Good morning, Dionysia."

"Alex."

"Do you remember what we discussed?"

"Yes, but…you weren't here, so I thought it would be safe…"

"To sneak into my room?"

"But Alex…"

Alex examined her closely; she had gained weight since arriving at Jiguzagu Estate, and her tiny waist showed a slight bulge. However, if anything, she was more beautiful, and such a temptation that he had banned her from his room. Under no circumstances was she to enter, unless he gave her permission, and she must be fully dressed. During his recovery he would wake to find her lying beside him in various states of undress stroking his cheek and other things. He wondered what kind of a life she had led that made her believe such behavior appropriate. He couldn't help it though; he was exceedingly fond of her.

"What are you wearing?"

She looked down at her torso. "Your underwear and these slippers are so cute."

"Does that mean you walked to my room naked?"

"I…yes."

"Dionysia, stop this, please."

"Alex, aren't you even a little bit interested in me?"

"My heart is elsewhere."

"Is it because of my condition?"

"No…well, yes. But there are so many reasons."

"You could never love someone like me?"

"You have no idea how fond I am of you; but it would not be appropriate for us to…"

"I understand. Your great-grandmother explained."

"What did she say?"

"That people will think you're the father."

"They will?"

"Apparently, some already do. Rumors abound."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Alex. I've ruined your reputation."

"There wasn't much to ruin." But Alex frowned; now he was suspected of getting her pregnant. However, there was nothing to be done about it. The Queen of the Underworld herself had assigned him this duty and granted him anything he wished in return. He would see it through.

"Don't look like that," said Dionysia, who had approached while he considered his situation. In trying to console him, she had wrapped herself around him, and now she licked his neck. It felt so good. How did she always know his most sensitive spots?

"I love someone else, Dionysia."

"What difference does that make? You seem to be enjoying yourself."

It was obvious that Alex, who wore only a towel, had responded to her ministration.

Alex took Dionysia by the arms and gently pushed her away. "You know this is wrong."

"But I love you."

"We are friends."

"With benefits?"

"I'm very fond of you, but there is someone else, if this rumor hasn't put her off. Please, stop adding fuel to the fire and just be my friend."

Dionysia turned away from him. She looked adorable in his slippers and underwear with her round little belly. Though deeply attracted to her, Alex knew it was completely inappropriate. He was her protector; it would be a breach of trust.

"I will always be your friend, and, as your very good friend, I will do as you ask. But if you ever change your mind…"

"I won't. Now you must leave, before everyone wakes up."

"May I come back later so we can read your poetry - together."

"You cannot come to my bedroom anymore. But later tonight we'll meet in the music room."

"Alright, the music room." But she sauntered close, and kissed him deeply.

"Dionysia…"

"Just a friendly kiss."

After Dionysia's departure Alex kneeled and prayed to Lady Persephone for guidance. He did not know how long he could withstand Dionysia's teasing. Because, though he'd tried to restrain himself, he had kissed her back. Worse he had run his hand up her plump little belly, and caressed her breast until the nipple stood at attention. It had been very difficult to let her go.

"Lady Persephone, help me to conduct myself as a true guardian and not take advantage of my ward." He stood, but felt dizzy, a consequence, he decided, of his head injury. Feeling an intense pressure in his ears, he surveyed the room; wherever he looked a circle of darkness appeared in the center. Panicking he spun around, but it made no difference; he was losing his vision.

"Kneel down!" said a commanding voice. Gods, now he was hearing voices as well. "I said kneel down."

Alex knelt and out of the circle of darkness strode Lord Hades. This was the final blow; he was hallucinating. In despair he bowed all the way down resting his forehead to the floor. He had always had strange abilities and experiences, but now he had gone over the edge.

"Stop acting like a twit! I heard you praying to my wife, and I know you met with her in secret."

"Yes, Lord of Shades," said Alex deciding to go along with the vision.

"I have come to warn you. You had better not have designs on my wife."

Alex could not believe his ears, the Lord of the Underworld thought he was trying to make time with Queen Persephone! What next?

"Mighty Lord of Wealth, I asked guidance from your wife, in order to carry out a task she has requested of me."

"And what task is that?"

"The protection of Lady Dionysia Petros."

"I see. Did she say why?"

"Yes, Lord."

"Do not toy with me! Go on!"

"Lady Petros is a favorite of the Queen's son, the vine." Alex did not know what sort of reaction this would bring, given the strange circumstances of Dionysus' conception.

"Ah, I see. Then Lady Petros is pregnant."

"Your Highness is very perceptive."

"Knowing him it will be twins. Prepare yourself, young human, they will be handful."

"Thank you for your concern, Receiver of All."

"As to your prayer, I gift you with the ability to resist the girl's wiles, but only when and if you wish it; just in case you change your mind."

"Thank you, Good Councilor." Alex sat up then; the words were so similar to Dionysia's.

"Young human, you made my beloved laugh. What did you say?"

The Lord of the Underworld planted himself on the floor in front of Alex. He was as Alex remembered him, exceedingly handsome, but Alex had never seen his obsidian eyes up close. They were utterly black, and yet they flashed like sun off of glass. His long hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and it too was very dark, but with a hint of magenta when the light hit it at certain angles. He wore his crown, which was carved from a single piece of bloodstone, like a headband. Dressed in plain black leather, sleeveless armor and black leather pants with heavy boots, he looked altogether the mighty king, yet he sat before Alex wringing his hands and trying to understand his wife's sense of humor.

"It's complicated, Prudent One."

"Enlighten me," said Lord Hades leaning forward with interest.

Alex explained what happened, and as he suspected it wasn't funny in the retelling.

"Why is that humorous?" asked the Invisible One.

"It was funny at the time, because something very dark – my impending death – had been averted, so even the silliest thing seemed funny - because of my relief."

"So it was funny within the context of the situation, but does not translate into something funny now?"

"Yes, Lord Dis, much humor is situational, though some things do translate as you so aptly put it."

"I see, so I must look for the strange or unseemly in any given situation and point it out to my Queen."

"Indeed, in a witty remark."

"A witty remark?"

"Yes, put it in a way that points out the absurdity of the situation, but try not to make it at anyone's expense."

"Ah, I see; you are right, the Kore is too compassionate to laugh at anyone."

"I hope I have been of service, though I'm not known for my expertise in humor."

"You made my wife laugh in Hades; that is no mean feat. The beauty of her laughter is without match."

"Indeed, it is Lord. I've tried to reproduce it on the piano, but made only a feeble replica."

"I wish to hear her laugh again, and this time I want to be the inspiration." Lord Hades stood. "Duty calls; but I shall not forget this young human. You have been very helpful."

"I'm honored, Lord Dis."

Holding his palm toward the floor, Lord Hades made a fist, then flipping his hand and opening it, he held a large, uncut diamond out to Alex.

"Here, human boy, you will need this one day for your beloved. Plus, it will convince you that our conversation was real."

Once again a circle of darkness appeared, and the Lord made his way into it. But he stopped turning and staring at Alex for a moment and then bowing his head. "Give my regards to your dear mother. Tell her I'm pleased to find her healed; I have missed her music."

"My mother?"

"She knows me as Lucian Kolasi." With that the King of the Underworld disappeared.

Alex remained seated for a long while considering his situation. His head injury had been to the temporal lobe, and his great-grandmother had warned him that hallucinations were among the signs of permanent damage. It was one thing to communicate with gods as a child, or when near death or even in a dream, quite another to host the Invisible One in his bedroom. Remembering the Lord's gift he looked at his hand; he definitely held something. Slowly opening his it, he expected to see something totally banal he had picked up during the vision. Instead a large uncut diamond winked back at him. He bowed his head wishing it had been a hallucination. There were so many questions he wanted to ask his mother, but now those regarding Lucian Kolasi took precedence.

**Mountain Trail to the ****Sanctuary in the Western Oak Forest  
****Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
****Kuramasu Island  
****31 Perpatima 3027**

Alex and Jillian walked side by side up the steep path that led to the western oak forest. The morning sky glowed with only a few clouds scudding overhead. Feeling fit and happy to be out of the manor house, Alex forgot his troubles and took in the scenery. Signs of spring were everywhere, as the world prepared to renew itself. It was cold at this altitude, and few patches of ice still covered the little stream that accompanied the trail.

Alex and Jillian were alone because Tia had backed out at the last moment to go to Jiguzagu's desert station with Wolf. There, they would greet Lady Hippolyte's transport when it arrived in the early afternoon. Irritated with her, Alex had given Tia one of his angriest glaring looks and then turned and stormed off. He knew he had upset her, but he didn't care; he wanted it to be the three of them. Jillian had smoothed things over, convincing him that this was a special time for Tia. Her future called; she did not want to be burdened with the past at this point in her life.

Later, Tia had crept into Alex room, begging forgiveness, her face tearstained. She had her pack with her, and she informed him she was going to the sanctuary, too. Alex stared at the floor; he wanted her to join them. He'd barely had any time with her since his return, but he understood that he had to relinquish her to Wolf. So, he gave her his blessing, and she ran out the door so she could catch the transport. He turned and went to the window to consider his loss, but she burst back into the room, gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out again. She was a delight, his Tia; Wolf had better treat her right.

"Alex, is something wrong?"

"No, Mum."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Tia."

"Junior Lieutenant Wolf is a fine young man from a distinguished military family."

"Is he?"

"You know he is."

"None of that matters if he isn't a decent human being."

"We are fortunate that our Tia has found such an understanding young man."

"What do you mean by that?'

"Tia has told him everything. And he has taken it very well; he says it does not change in the least how he feels about her."

"By everything, do you mean Robert?"

"Yes."

"That seems a bit premature."

"When would you have her tell him?"

"Never! It's none of his business."

"Alex, be reasonable, that would never do. Too many people know what happened."

"Robert's cruelty should not affect Tia's prospects. She is incredibly gifted, and she deserves someone of the same caliber."

"And Junior Lieutenant Wolf is not such a person?"

"I have observed his behavior carefully, he is a fine soldier. But…"

"Losing your sister to romantic attachment is difficult. But she will return to you when their relationship settles down. By then you may have found someone special."

"I miss her."

"You two have been through a lot together; she'll not forget that."

They walked on in silence. Alex enjoying the fresh mountain air, as he kept a sharp eye out for the narrow path that led through the oaks to the sanctuary.

"Alex?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Was Lady Petros in your room earlier this morning?"

"Yes."

"You must not encourage that relationship."

"I realize that."

"But you seem to be very fond of her."

"I am."

"Alex, she is not for you. First, she is a pregnant by another; second, she does not have a faithful bone in her body, third…"

"Believe me, Mother, I know all the reasons."

"But you still let her in your room."

"She snuck in while I bathed."

"Did anything happen?"

"No!"

"But the servant said she entered naked."

"She wore my underwear by the time I entered."

"The same servant saw you…"

"Mother! I'm sixteen; I may kiss who I choose!"

"Ah…I see."

"Dionysia's special; she understands. I need to protect her."

"Alex, be careful; she's a stunning girl, but she carries a lot of baggage."

"As do I."

"Alex, please listen to me. Obasan is in negotiations for her reparations. If it were to get out that you and she were…"

"There's someone else equally as stunning."

"Who?"

"You're prying."

"I'm dead curious."

"I'll tell you after I've had time to gauge her feelings."

"May I be the first to know?"

"Yes."

"So you will not continue your relationship with Lady Petros."

"I didn't say that."

"Gods Alex, she's pregnant out of wedlock, and she has no sense of propriety. We have to watch her twenty-four hours a day."

Alex turned to his mother, fury in his eyes, but his anger turned cold and hard. "That is quite a statement coming from you."

"Alex…I…" Stricken Jillian lowered her gaze, as Alex regretted his harshness. He walked to his mother and took her hand.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Mum. What if James had abandoned us to the Enclave?"

"I must apologize; I sound like Secunda Titus. Lady Petros is your friend, and she saved your life. Of course you should not abandon her. I just…well, I always hoped you would have a felicitous marriage."

"Apology accepted."

An hour later they sat in the little sanctuary in the western oak forest playing music together. They had lugged their violins up the mountain and, now, Jillian taught Alex _Lark Ascending_.

"I believe you have it. Now play it for me," said Jillian.

"I doubt I will ever be able to play it as well as you."

"Don't compare yourself to me. Just play it from your heart."

Alex did as she requested, and because the piece held so much meaning for him, he threw himself into it, playing it just for her as she had once played it just for him when he was three. It reminded him of Tereine Estate, and a time when he knew his mother loved him, before things had fallen apart. And as happens sometimes with beloved musical pieces from early, naïve childhood, he was unable to continue. The memories it evoked broke his heart. He stood with the violin at his side, and stared at the ground.

"Why did you stop? It was beautiful."

But Alex didn't answer; he walked out to the porch and sat down on the steps. Jillian followed him.

"What's bothering you?"

"Jillian, someone asked me to tell you that he's pleased you've recovered your musical abilities. Why did you stop playing?"

"Who?"

"Answer my question first."

"I…don't want to."

"Why?"

"It will only cause you more sorrow."

"Was it my fault?"

"No! Most definitely not. It was that bitch, Secunda Titus."

Alex stared at his mother in surprise; she never used off-color language. "I want to know."

"Alex…I…"

"Please, Mum."

"Alright, but you must pledge not to act on what I'm about to tell you."

"Why?"

"Say it!"

"I pledge I will not act on what you are about to tell me."

"I was very ill during both… well, all my pregnancies. My blood pressure always increased to dangerously high levels, and I had to rest in bed with each baby. That is why we had a maid right after you were born."

"But what does that have to do with…"

"Hush. Don't interrupt again or I shall change my mind. James and I were the happiest we have ever been that Saturnalia when Robert took you. I was pregnant, again, and we were sure it was another boy. We kept it secret, but our little dream was shattered when Secunda Titus took revenge on you. She detested you because of those nasty little tricks you played on her. So she convinced Robert to take you and give you the poison draught.

"While you were lost I was frantic, and again my blood pressure rose. I had a number of minor transient attacks, but dodged a full-fledged stroke. Obasan had guessed my condition, because I'd fainted during the ceremony of the Household Gods, and she forced me to stay in bed. Though I could not search for you I prayed fervently to Lady Persephone for aid, believing she would understand since her son was tricked, kidnapped and murdered when he was a small boy."

"When did you realize I was gone?"

"Tia told us immediately after Robert took you, but we thought nothing of it; you two often played together. But Tia insisted that Robert meant you harm, and it wasn't until bedtime when you were still missing that we saw she was right. By that time Robert and Lady Titus had departed; we deployed messengers to the Titus estate, but her family ignored our urgent requests for information. I mourned you; absolutely positive you were dying. I was in a terrible state, convinced my neglect had been your undoing. I pushed James who searched for you without rest. Obasan insisted I take a draught to lower my blood pressure. But she'd laced it with a sedative and in my weakened state I fell asleep and dreamed."

"What did you dream?"

"I saw the starry path unfurl before you, and I wept bitterly. Feeling your loss in waves that continued over and over as I recalled the things I loved about you: what a sweet little baby you were; how I loved holding you; your high, sweet voice, singing me one of your made up songs; your curious, intelligent eyes. I thought I would perish from grief.

Jillian cried intensely at the memory, and Alex moved to comfort her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Mum, we don't have to talk about this anymore."

"You don't wish to find out what happened?"

"I do, but not at this cost."

"Let's make some tea, and then I'll continue."

Jillian sat in the formal seiza position and heated water. Taking her pack she searched through it, finally bringing out a small ornate tin decorated with intertwining dragons, their wings unfurled. Alex watched as she opened it, and pulled out dark black leaves that glinted with a purple tint when the sunlight struck them. Placing them in the sanctuary's teapot, she poured steaming water over them. He wanted to ask her what kind of tea she brewed, and where it came from, but she seemed deep in contemplation as if she considered an important decision. After several minutes she poured them each a cup, and they drank in silence.

"What kind of tea was that, Mum?"

"Something your father picked up for me on one his forays to the southern islands. It's very rare."

"Did it come in that tin?"

"It did indeed."

"It's exquisite."

"You like it? Here, it's yours; a gift from a woman who wishes she had been a better mother."

"But…"

"I have another at home. It pleases me to think that you will carry the twin."

"The tea is excellent too."

"You must be careful with the tea. It's medicinal."

"What are its properties?"

"It heals all sorts of wounds. But now I must finish my story. It's getting late, and I'm due at an evening briefing."

"Do you have to take this assignment?"

"You know I do. What I must tell you next is an unseemly topic for a mother to discuss with her son, but I cannot continue the story if I do not. Do you still wish me to go on?"

Alex nodded affirmative.

"As I wept in my dream, a man appeared on the starry path. A very powerful man I knew when I was a courtesan. We shared many things in common, but most importantly we both loved music. Why he was there in my dream I cannot say, but he was. He asked me why I cried, and I showed him. Together we watched you running exuberantly down the starry path.

"He told me that if I wished it, he could save you and, of course I said I did. But he warned me that such a gift would require a sacrifice from me. And in reply I agreed saying he could have anything save the innocent babe I carried. Nodding, he called out the name Ascalaphus, and a gargantuan screech owl flew to him. He spoke to it in low susurrations, and it flew away. Then he touched my forehead, and I saw you near the eastern meadow of the oak forest under an enormous old tree. I awoke and called for your father. I told him where you were, and I insisted on accompanying him, as did Obasan and Tia. Do you remember when we found you?"

"Yes, Mum. But why did you stop playing?"

"Though your father lodged a formal complaint, Secunda Titus and Robert were allowed to return to Tereine Estate while a formal investigation took place. She thought she had won. And she was quite smug when your doctors warned us you might suffer permanent damage."

"What of Robert?"

"Robert was never the same. Why I cannot say; he has never confided in me, but I believe he never meant to kill you. And because of his mother's duplicity, he lost his footing in life. He became a very dark fellow indeed."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, but James does, and he will not reveal it. I have pressed him, but he either gets furious or tearful."

"I had always hoped to make amends with Robert."

"I know, Love, but I don't think that's possible. Shall I go on?"

"Yes."

"During your recovery, Tia and I moved into your bedroom, and Obasan made her headquarters in my rooms with a new nanny she had handpicked. She would not allow us to eat anything from the kitchen that she or her servants did not prepare. As the months wore on I grew enormous because as it turned out I bore twins."

"Mum, what happened to the twins?"

Jillian glanced at Alex and then at the earth. Her expression chilled him; a combination of hatred and regret.

"Obasan fretted over my condition, finally insisting I go on bed rest. All went well; I was happy spending time with you and Tia though James suffered since he and I were never alone. I was in my sixth month when it happened. You were recovering nicely, and the three of us played games, told stories and made music to entertain ourselves while we were confined. Even the case against Secunda Titus proceeded in our favor.

"And then, one afternoon while we played with your soldiers, suddenly I could not speak properly and my vision dimmed. Tia ran for Obasan who knew immediately that I'd had a stroke. It was severe enough that my symptoms lasted for a few weeks, but I recovered quickly, though I could not sing or play music after that. Obasan called it a type of aphasia; I simply couldn't translate the music I heard in my head into sound. It was a profound and frustrating loss for me; I had always been musical. Since I was a small child I'd sung, and like you I could play almost any instrument. A secret misery took hold of me; I did not feel like myself anymore. But I did not lose you or Tia or the babies so I counted my blessings, believing this was the sacrifice required for your survival."

"Mum…"

"But it was not that simple. While I recovered, Obasan investigated; Secunda Titus bribed one of the servants to bring me tea laced with a draught that cause my blood pressure to spike. And that was when the council decided in James' favor. Secunda Titus left Tereine Estate forever, but she was not finished with her treachery.

"After her departure James fired all the kitchen staff except for those he'd known since childhood. Obasan stayed on determined to oversee, the birth of the babies. With only four weeks left and believing it safe I moved back to my rooms, so I could rest and prepare for the birth.

"On the third night I cut my foot on a sharp, broken piece of metal that had fastened the sink basin to the floor of my bathing room. Obasan tended the wound which needed stitches, but we both talked happily about the two little babes who would soon arrive. She helped me to bed and sat with me while I slept. I woke a few hours later, and believing my water had broken I called out to her that it was time. She jumped to her feet, running to the door to shout orders. When she returned to me she turned on the bedside lamp and removed the covers."

"What I saw…"

"Mother, stop! Please!"

"I screamed; there was blood everywhere. Obasan tried to control herself, but she too broke for a moment. James ran into the room, grabbed her and begged her to save my life. She turned to him and sent him for her surgical bag. I cried hysterically, I knew the babies could not survive. I knew what it was, and I knew I would be lucky to live, though for a moment I wanted to die rather than live in a world where people were capable of such actions against innocents.

"Obasan whispered to me gently asking me to calm down or I would increase my risk of bleeding to death, but I could not. It was too cruel. When James returned she made him sit with me while she prepared a draught which she fed to me. I drifted off then; waking twenty-four hours later to find I had lost the babies and would never have any more children. Insisting on seeing the twins, I got up, though Obasan and James tried to stop me.

"They were laid out so sweetly in their tiny coffins in the guest parlor: a girl and a boy, nearly full term. – So beautiful I shall never forget them. Obasan had bathed and dressed them in the gowns she and I had hand sewn for their naming ceremony. Turning to James, who was beside himself with grief, I told him that we must name them, and then procure the services of a priestess so the proper rituals could be observed."

"What are their names?" asked Alex, who was moved to tears.

"My little girl is called Sylvia Angelica Petra Row and my baby boy is named Eucario Zotikos Petros Row."

"Where are the buried?"

"In the old garden at Tereine Estate."

"I want to visit their graves."

"Of course…"

"How did that fucking bitch do it?"

"It is a potent drug made from a root that causes uterine hemorrhaging. It was more than ordinarily effective because I was taking a mild blood thinner to avoid another stroke. The sharp metal fastener was covered with it. And Alex, remember your promise; she is mine!"

Alex looked at his mother; again she surprised him. Her manner was always so mild and polite; he didn't know she had a vengeful side.

"How could she know you would step on the fastener?"

"It was a risk, but it was strategically placed."

"Who?"

"A servant."

"Where is the servant now?"

"Dead, James saw to it."

"How?"

"Obasan convinced James to take the man before the council, where the oaf gave testimony, even showing the claudia he'd received as payment from the House Titus. Afterward, James invoked vendetta, killing the man himself."

"Did the council do anything?"

"They allowed a permanent separation, and James to take custody of Robert. You were granted the right to inherit the title of conte. It was a huge scandal at the time, but nobles with the wealth and prestige of House Titus never suffer any real consequences."

"You know that Duke Petros tried to kill me because of her?"

"Yes, they're first cousins…and well, you know the duke's reputation. After the death of the twins, I fell apart. My downward spiral deepened when we lost everything to the drought, which forced James to go deeper and deeper into debt. We took up smuggling and associated with desperate people like ourselves. James drank too much, and I took draughts that helped me to forget my pain. I not only neglected you; I abused you. Sometimes I remember things – like times you begged me for food or drink. But I was so inebriated I'd forget or ignore you and then find you eating things you'd found on the floor or in the garbage. My explanation is no excuse; you had a right to hate me. I had lost the twins and my musical ability, but I had you and Tia. What a foolish woman I was."

"Mum, I can't..."

"It wasn't until Obasan took you that I began to come to my senses. You looked at me with such fear and hatred; I'm so sorry."

"I suppose you blamed me for their deaths. If only I hadn't gone with Robert."

"I didn't blame you. Think Alex, there is no scenario under which that vindictive bitch would not have tried to kill me and the babies. In the end she got all three of us, when Robert molested Tia. She destroyed our family."

Jillian placed her hands over her face and leaned forward so her head rested on her knees, and cried for a long time. Alex put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but then rested his head on her back. And though he tried to control himself he wept too. He had a brother and a sister he would never know because of Lady Secunda Titus' malice. Why wasn't she in prison or better yet dead? What kind of a world did they live in that allowed her to go free? No wonder Polli had avoided relating this terrible story. He thought maybe he would rather not know any of it, but he changed his mind. It explained the many years of Jillian's bizarre behavior which he had always attributed to some flaw in himself. No, it had been hard to hear, but he preferred knowing the truth.

"How are you related to the duke?" asked Alex after a long while.

"My father was the child of a second cousin of the duke's father. So we are very distant relations," replied Jillian sitting up.

"Why doesn't Polli ever talk about her daughter – my grandmother?"

"My mother was a strange one, but we must save that for another day. The sun is getting low on the horizon; I have to get back."

Jillian touched his cheek with her hand, and Alex hugged her. "Mum, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Love. Come on; duty calls."

They packed their things and hiked the narrow path out of the western oak forest. Once on the trail down the mountain, they moved quickly, stopping once at a rocky overhang that gave a sweeping view of the mountain below. Something about the panorama soothed Alex, reminding him of his pitiful smallness in the vast totality. Nature would continue in all its remarkable beauty no matter what terrible things people did to each other. He hoped his mother found comfort, too.

"You owe me an answer, Alex?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. Now, who was he?"

"Who was who?"

"The man who was pleased that my musical skills have returned."

"I believe it was the same man as in your dream."

"What dream?"

"The night I went missing."

"What is his name, Alex?

"Lucian Kolasi."

"Where did you meet him? And how could you know he was the man in my dream?"

"Never mind that, how is he related to us?"

"That, too, is a story for another day."

"When?"

"When I return."

**Central Foyer  
Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
****31 Perpatima 3027**

When Alex returned from the mountain with Jillian, the central foyer of the manor house teemed with people, mainly academy cadets, laughing and milling about. Polli had brought a large party from the capitol to celebrate Dionysia's engagement to Eduard Pelletier. Alex tried to find Pelletier to offer his congratulations, but instead he was mobbed by cadets slapping his back and wishing him well. After a short time, his great-grandmother stepped in and sent him to his room to bathe and dress for the evening's formal dinner.

Time by himself suited his plans and after bathing he dressed in a yukata his mother had given him and made his way to Tia's room. Listening at the door, Alex made sure it was empty before he entered. He quickly crossed the room to Tia's old doll house; he would never admit it now, but when she had been so despondent, immediately after their arrival at Jiguzagu Estate, he had joined her in putting on plays with the doll house as a prop - to keep her entertained. This was how he had known that there were two tiny, baby dolls, one a girl and the other a boy in the house's little nursery. He took them hoping she wouldn't notice, and slipped back into his room where he now he prepared to pray.

Searching his closet he found a small likeness of Queen Persephone and the wooden alter with intricately carved ivy vines that he had prayed in front of when he was a child. He placed Queen Persephone in the center, and before her he laid the figures of the baby girl and baby boy. He placed flowers from his great-grandmother's garden on one side of the goddess and a small bowel of barley grains on the other then lit a stick of incense. Kneeling in seiza with his forehead to the floor he prayed.

"Queen Persephone, Only Begotten Kore, I have done as you requested and protected Lady Petros, though it has not been easy. Today, she is betrothed, and we celebrate her good fortune. I will protect her as long as you wish, but now that she's engaged does she still need my protection? And the boon you offered – once again I ask for aid for my mother. Where are her twin babies, my sister and brother? Are they still in the infernal realm? Do the innocents play in Elysium? May they be returned to her? Or will you give my mother some sign of their well being?

While Alex prayed the room filled with a sweet scent which he believed came from the flowers. But when he felt a strong breeze on his cheek he sat up, surveying the room. Queen Persephone stared down at him; her form the same as the first time he'd met her. He accepted her presence, giving up any concern for his sanity.

"Young human, you have done well. My son is pleased; things could not have gone better. Thanks to your great-grandmother's efforts, Dionysia Levantera Petros is now mistress of Zagreus Estate, one of the Vine's most sacred sites. And she marries a man who knows the preparation of the secret draught. She is no longer your ward, but I would advise you to remain close to both of her and her husband for your sake and for theirs."

"Yes, Kore."

"As to your boon, it is most commendable that you wish to help your mother, but there is nothing I can do. Even gods are bound by the nature of things. Those poor babes passed through Hades long ago on their way to rebirth."

"Do you know who they are in their current incarnation?"

"They do not inhabit this world."

"Is there no comfort for my mother but revenge?

"I highly recommend revenge in this case, as my son was avenged."

"But, Holy One, your son was returned to you."

"How impertinent. What are you implying?"

"Just that the reason you took vengeance was not lost to you. My mother has neither her revenge nor her babes."

"There must be some perks to being a deity. Otherwise no sentient being would do it. However, I see your point. "

"Thank you, Bringer of Justice.

"Unfortunately, due to the nuances of this world and the human form, there is no way to reverse the effects of time. But, there is one possibility."

"There is, Holy One?"

"Lady Petros carries twins; your mother and she have much in common. Why are you frowning? I only mean they share common predilections. Lady Petros will need a mother figure. Do you understand?"

"No, Chthonia.

"Your mother will find comfort in caring for Lady Petros and her babies – a girl and a boy, coincidently. As my mother found comfort in caring for another woman's babe. I shall facilitate their friendship."

"And this will help my mother?"

"Indeed, it will."

"Then this is the boon I request."

"It is granted. But why did you not ask for something for yourself?"

"It is for me. I am partly to blame for my mother's unhappiness. In my narcissism I punished her; I wish to rectify that."

"You are a most unusual, young human. However, I must remind you, pray, do not forget my command."

"What command?"

"You have forgotten - go to my temple in the capitol…"

"Ah yes, and give them the words to the prayer I recited in the underworld. My apologies, I will do as you request."

"When you have done so, I shall grant you another boon."

"Thank you, Only Begotten One."

"Young human there is one more thing. If my Lord asks you for more lessons in the fine art of humor, please I beg you, try to redirect his attention. I do not believe he has any aptitude for it, and his attempts are – well, best to not speak of it."

"Perhaps the fault lies with the teacher and not the student, but I'll try. However, he is difficult to resist."

"Indeed, he is. Now, remove your robe, and hold out your right arm. I shall give you the mark of one who bears the blessing and favor of Queen Persephone."

Alex did as she requested and watched as a remarkable tattoo appeared encircling his upper arm. Sheaves of barley intertwined around his bicep in a beautiful pattern of multiple colors.

"Thank you, Great Goddess," said Alex, bowing until his forehead touched the floor. With that Alex felt the breeze of her departure, but he remained in the submissive posture, looking at Ourea.

"What are you doing, Alex?"

"I'm praying, Polli."

"In the nude?"

Alex had forgotten he'd disrobed and quickly slipped on his yukata. Walking to the little alter, Lady Hippolyte stared at it and then kneeled before it.

"She told you about Sylvia and Eucario."

"Yes."

"What did you pray for?"

"Jillian's comfort and the wellbeing of the babies."

"Do you realize that you were speaking out loud?"

Alex stared at her for a moment, not sure how to answer.

"Are you alright, Alex? Are you having any symptoms?"

"Nothing to speak of, Polli."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"These arrived for you, from the capital." Lady Hippolyte handed him three message tubes one was from the Emperor's Enclave. Alex took them and realized he hadn't thought about Yukino in days. But he looked forward to hearing from her; unfortunately, it would have to wait.

"You know, Alex, perhaps you should let Yukino go. She is a very sought after courtesan. And you of all people - carrying a key insignia."

"It is the only way I can see her. I won't abandon her."

Lady Hippolyte shook her head, and frowning, changed the subject. "Everyone is waiting for you. Let me help you get ready," said Lady Hippolyte, walking into his dressing room and returning with his formal black suit.

"Not that one, Polli, it's got velvet lapels, and they must be ten centimeters wide." Alex actually quoted his mother verbatim. Jillian had gone through his closet and ordered him new clothes, stating flatly that his current wardrobe was too old fashioned.

"But isn't this the style?"

"Maybe, twenty years ago."

Alex took it from her, walking back to his closet and retrieving the new one his mother had purchased for him. "I'm wearing this."

"Fine," she sniffed. Alex realized he had hurt her feelings; it must be difficult for Polli now that he had accepted Jillian back into his life.

"I hear you outdid yourself in the negotiations for Dionysia's reparations."

"Alex, you should not refer to her in such a familiar way; it will cause gossip."

"But she gave me permission, and besides, she is one of my closest friends."

"Yes, well, that is what I'm afraid of. And how could you possibly know the outcome of my negotiations for reparations?"

"I heard it from a very reliable source." And Alex proceeded to tell her what he knew, including the fact that Dionysia was having twins who would by all accounts be a handful. Lady Hippolyte looked at him with a mixture of consternation and worry.

"Well did your friends tell you that the settlement is conditional?"

"On what?"

"Lady Petros must never reveal the true identity of the child's father."

"Children – a boy and a girl! And Pelletier is not the father?"

"Can't say!"

"Who is it?"

"Alex, I've told no one at Jiguzagu about the settlement. How could you possibly know these details?"

"I have patrons in both high and low places."

"What are you talking about?"

"Polli, what did they look like?"

"Who, dear boy?"

"The twins."

"The little girl, Sylvia looked like your father, but the boy, Eucario, was the image of you when you were an infant."

"Oh…"

"I suppose you must understand things differently now."

"I've been self-centered. Thinking it all revolved around me."

"All children believe they are the omnipotent center of the universe, but you're growing up, now you know we are all simply a small part of a vast interconnectedness. We have no inherent existence."

"We don't?"

"Come, come you must remember that from Lord Zoi's teachings.

"Umm…"

"You know you're quite the hero in the capital."

"Dionysia said people think that I'm the father of her twins."

"Not anymore."

"Oh?"

"Well, she carried on with Pelletier for two years."

"I didn't know."

"They will both be resigning from the academy. Pelletier will run Zagreus Estate. He has other things he wishes to do as well. And he'll be able to do them with the large dowry he received from the Petros family."

"I'll miss them. But if anyone can run an estate it's Pelletier."

"Yes, I understand he's quite the wheeler dealer."

"Hisabo?"

"Yes, Himago?"

"What was it like for you? That night."

"It was without a doubt the most horrific night of my life. I broke my own rule. I cried until exhaustion overtook me and then I cried some more. I thought Jillian had found a place for herself, despite Secunda Titus. It was a very long time before I felt any hope. And even now when I think of their sweet little bodies lying out in their…"

Lady Hippolyte didn't cry; that was her policy, but Alex watched as tears formed in the corners of her eyes and traced their way along the contours of her face. Her tears brought his.

"When will she pay?"

"I don't know."

"Shall I…"

"Leave this to Jillian. She has been weaving this web for many years, and she will strike when all is in place."

"But…"

"We must allow her this. Promise me not to interfere. Say it."

"I promise."

With that Tia and Dionysia burst into the room. "Come on, Alex. We're all waiting on you," shouted Tia.

"Yes, Alex, we want to hear your songs. And only you can manage the drums," put in Dionysia. "You're not even dressed."

"Oh lord not more of that noise! Really, Alex, you are wasting your gift."

"But, Hisabo, we love Alex' music."

"Out! Out! The both of you! Let Alex dress."

"Ok, but hurry," laughed Tia. "We need you."

"You see you must hurry, you're needed, dear boy," said Polli when they were alone, pushing him into his dressing room and waiting outside. "Will you be able to have fun tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Try."

He walked out in his new suit and stood in front of her handing her the infernal bowtie that would cause him discomfort all night. She tied it loosely in consideration of his injuries.

"Let me see how you look."

Alex walked to the middle of the room and turned in a circle.

"I believe your mother is correct; that is a much better suit. However, you look much too grown up in it. Couldn't you stay a boy just a little while longer?"

"No, Polli, it is the human condition. We cannot turn back or even stay time; we can only be carried forward by it."

"My dear boy, where do you get such things? Well, no matter, you are a wise and very handsome young man. Now comb your hair."

"It is combed."

"You're joking."

Alex put his arm out. "May I escort you to dinner, Lady Hippolyte?"

"You may, Lieutenant Row; I'd be honored," replied Lady Hippolyte taking his arm.

"Lieutenant?"

"Oh dear, did I let that slip."

50


	13. The Engagement Party Part 1

**Chapter 13**

**The Engagement Party of Lady Dionysia Petros and Master Eduard Pelletier  
Part 1  
**

**Library  
Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
****31 Perpatima 3027  
2200 hours**

Gazing out at the night sky through the tall windows of Jiguzagu's library, Alex sat at the chess table deep in thought. After the engagement dinner the men had been relegated to the library and the women to the parlor while the house staff transformed the huge formal dining room into a ballroom. Polli was very old fashioned, Alex had learned from his fellow cadets – no one segregated the genders after dinner anymore -well, practically no one.

The celebration of Dionysia's engagement to Eduard Francois Gervaise Pelletier had been a happy occasion, although no one from Dionysia's family attended. Alex could see her sorrow tinged happiness. But how could the Petros family join them? After all, Dionysia had just shot her father in the buttocks while he tried to kill Alex who was both a Yokujin and a Row. It was like inviting the Capulets to a party with the Montagues and their extended family. Though Dionysia and her future husband now owned the largest and most lucrative of the Petros estates she was a pariah to her family. Noticing his mother, Alex said a silent prayer of thanks to Queen Persephone as Jillian fussed over Dionysia, acting the part of the bride's absent mother, even holding her hand and comforting her. It pleased him; it made Jillian happy and kept Dionysia close.

The Pelletiers on the other hand had shown up en masse, and they were a rowdy lot. But Alex had enjoyed them, and appreciated the way they welcomed Dionysia into their family, as well they should; their prospects had just increased one thousand fold. He was happier still to see the cadets of Hades. Polli had invited them all, as well as many of Dionysia's friends from the Aviatrix Nocturnal and Barracks A. Wearing gowns instead of black ops uniforms, the women cadets of Aviatrix Nocturnal had immediately surrounded her, talking and giggling like silly girls. So different from the fierce warriors they had been on that terrible night when he'd almost died.

Alex played chess with Lord Zoi, but took he little interest in the game. Instead, Alex fiddled with a piece of paper Euris had given him. His great-grandmother still adhered to the old custom of pairing singles, and he had been paired with Euris for the dinner party. Later he would escort her to the ballroom, though her foot was still in a cast, and she walked with the aid of a cane.

Uncharacteristically quiet, Euris had seemed almost shy. During dinner she had spoken very little, which in some ways was fine with Alex. But he knew this was not her true personality, and he felt concern for her. She had held his hand tightly all through dinner, eating nothing and making it so he couldn't either. Wordlessly, she'd handed him the note just before she left for the parlor after dinner.

The weather had turned very warm at sunset so the library's French doors were open wide and a slight breeze sent the diaphanous curtains waving. Alex looked into the lustrous night sky and wished he was alone in his room. Parties bored him. He half listened to the boisterous discussion about Pelletier's luck at having negotiated such a favorable wedding fee for such a beautiful wife. Making a mental note he decided to interrogate Pelletier regarding his intentions toward Dionysia. Just because she was promiscuous and pregnant didn't mean she shouldn't have a felicitous marriage.

"Your time is running out, my boy," said Lord Zoi pointing to the chess clock.

Alex looked at the clock; he'd used up ten minutes contemplating everything but the game. Turning his attention to the chess board, he realized he'd lost. He was about to resign when a way to win in three moves became clear to him; however, he would have to disguise his intentions. It would require sacrificing his queen, and he'd have to make it look like a mistake.

Alex dropped the note Euris had given him in an attempt to appear even more distracted than he really was. Reaching for it he bumped the table dropping some pieces. He had expected Lord Zoi to put the board back in order, but instead his old teacher reached down and scooped up the note, opening it and reading it closely while Alex protested.

"That is not yours to read!"

"Hmmm, this is quite lovely though it's a bit stilted. Is this poem what's distracting you? It would certainly distract me," said Lord Zoi.

"Give me that!"

"May I use it in one of my books? All it needs is a little editing."

"Most definitely not! It's private."

"Which one of the young ladies is it from? You seem to have quite a bevy of admirers. Could it be Duchessa Bassianus?"

"That is none of your business."

"Lady Petros?"

"Of course not."

"That cute little Junior Lieutenant Radix?"

"Lord Zoi, how old are you?"

"Sixty-four – a very important number – eight squared - four to the third, or even two to the sixth. But what has that got to do with this note?"

"I only wish to point out that you're acting like a child despite of your age. Now please return the note."

"Now that is quite a compliment. Thank you, Master Alex," said Lord Zoi, handing Alex the note with a bow.

"Don't call me that."

"May I make a comment?"

"No."

"Whoever the lady is; it is clear that she's fond of you. Further, she is exceedingly brave to declare her feelings for you, since your penchant for solitude is well known. However, though it is clear how she feels about you, I wonder. How do you feel about her?"

"I…I'm…she's… Let's say I like her."

"Master Alex, take it from one who's blew his chance for happiness; it is rare in life that such mutual opportunities come along. Most love is unrequited. Why are you hesitating?"

"I don't understand her intentions; she used me to drive away a philandering suitor. I'd believed she thought of me as a close friend and that's all. But now this note? Is she mocking me?"

"You'll have to take a risk and ask her. How much do you like her?"

"I don't know; I admire her. Like Dionysia she's special, but in a different way. I haven't seriously considered my feelings for her."

"Why?"

"She's out of my league."

"No one is out of your league; you are extremely gifted. How can you say that?"

"The Rows and the Yokujin are always engaged in some nefarious, barely legal, if not downright illegal scheme, not to mention the target of vendettas that go back generations. That and I'm training to be a soldier. My life expectancy is short."

"This is Anatoray; every noble house and all noble youth suffer the same fate."

"But I'm…"

"What?"

"Odd."

"So what? If she loves you, she will find your oddities quite adorable."

"What about when the infatuation wears off?"

"That is a risk we all have to take. But trust me; the species would have died out long ago if perfection were the basis of love. How long have you known her?"

"Since I was three."

"Well, let's see then it seems she's only had fourteen years to get to know your idiosyncrasies. You're right; that's probably not enough time."

"It's complicated. Her father is a highly placed official."

"And your point?"

"I'm sure he would prefer she be with someone more…acceptable."

"I'm surprised you care about that. You come from a long line of rule-breakers."

"I'm thinking of her. Some have commented that associating with me will ruin her reputation."

"Really, and who would those be? Your rivals?"

"Well…some."

"Sometimes you are incredibly naïve."

Alex only bowed his head; he knew he lacked the experience or maybe even the ability to comprehend social cues. Whoever he chose; he would need a partner who could interpret for him.

"Master Alex, you don't need to rush it. Just take her hand and see how things work out."

"Hmm…maybe," said Alex, looking at the chess board which Lord Zoi had reassembled. Alex had only one chance; he casually moved his queen into position. If his opponent took her, it was game over. Alex turned his head and feigned melancholy thought.

"Now that was a dumb move. You must resolve this issue with your mystery girl; it's throwing you off your game." With that Lord Zoi captured the queen and pressed the button on the chess clock that would set Alex' timer in motion.

Alex knew he had won, but time was a factor and he would have to move quickly; his gloomy demeanor disappeared as he went for the kill, moving his rook into place and giving the timer a furious slap.

"Check."

"What?" Lord Zoi examined the board, after a few moments finally laying his king down on the board and resigning. "Well, I could delay you until your timer runs out, but that would be bad form."

Alex smiled at him, extending his hand. "Good game."

"You played me. I didn't think you had it in you to put on such a show. But I won't be fooled a second time."

"It wasn't a show. But I did use my true feelings to trick you."

"Well, I'm proud of you, my boy. Now go find that young woman."

They were being called into the ballroom for the opening entertainment. Leaning back in his chair Alex read the note one more time.

_For AR ~ EB_

_Take me down to the midnight water  
Dance me beside the western sea  
Close, Close, no space between us  
Sing, sing your sweet, sweet music just, just for me._

_Take me up to the sky at twilight  
Fly with the clouds till dawn,  
Bank into glowing azure  
Soar over roiling sea._

_Take me to mountain hot springs  
Undress and swim with me.  
Lie back; view constellations.  
We'll find stories no one's charted._

_Please take me._

Alex smiled with pride; Euris' writing really had improved. But what was her intent? To show off her improved skills or reveal her feelings? Looking around the empty room he realized he was late. He jumped up and walked briskly across the room and then down the brightly lit hallway to find Euris and escort her to the ballroom.

"Alex…"

Turning around he watched as Dionysia ran toward him; gods, she looked so beautiful in her fluffy green gown. He fought the urge to pick her to and take her to his room.

"Dionysia, shouldn't you be on your way to the ballroom."

"Well, yes, but…" She stood on tiptoes and leaned in to kiss him.

"Inappropriate, Dionysia." It occurred to him that she was even more clueless than he.

"Sorry Alex, but when I see you I just want you so badly."

"This is your engagement party. How can you do this to Pelletier?"

Dionysia laughed. "How well do you know my Eddie, dear Alex?"

"Well enough."

"But that is why I'm here - to give you a message from Pelletier. He wants to see you before you go to the ballroom."

"I'm escorting Bassianus. I can't desert her."

"I will see to Euris; I must speak with her, anyway."

"You won't get sidetracked."

She looked hurt. "How can you say such a thing, knowing how I feel about you? Is it because I'm a slut?"

"I didn't mean it that way; and please stop referring to yourself as a slut. You have a special gift that most people don't understand or approve of."

"What gift?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"You are a remarkable artist."

"Artist?"

"Yes, and your medium is amour."

"Amour?" said Dionysia, her sorrowful eyes downcast. "Isn't that just another way of saying I'm slutty?"

"No, you are a healer whose medicine is ardor, and I'm proof; your ministrations helped to bring me back to life."

"Oh gods, Alex, I love you."

"Now promise me you will go directly to the parlor and find Bassianus."

"I promise, Sir." And she saluted him smartly. Then she ran barefoot down the hall to the parlor having thrown off her shoes during dinner, stating flatly that they were too hot and too tight.

"Where is Pelletier?" shouted Alex.

"In his room."

Alex crossed the courtyard that separated the manor house and guest quarters. In his twelve years at Jiguzagu Alex had never seen the guest house so full of people. Every space had two or three people bunking in it except Pelletier's, as the groom he had the VIP suite to himself. Alex wandered through the warren of rooms and, getting lost, doubled back only to bump into a security team patrolling the hall. He recognized them: Yokujin Agents Orithia and Eurybe, two of Lady Hippolyte's best and most beautiful.

"Master Alex, Contessa Row anxiously awaits your presence in the ballroom."

"I must speak to the groom first. Will you direct me to his quarters?"

"This way," said Eurybe, turning a corner and running double time up the stairs to the third floor.

"Thank you." Alex took the steps two at a time trying to keep up with her.

"Have you seen Agent Doris or Agent Clete?" asked Orithia as she pointed to the door that opened to the third floor.

"I've seen no one."

"We had better go to Defcon 4."

"Why? What's happened?"

"A security team has gone missing. They were patrolling the two upper floors of the guest residence."

"How long since they reported in?"

"Forty minutes. Do you have this evening's codes, Master Alex?"

"I do…but remind me."

" _From cocoon forth a butterfly_; and the answer is?"

"_As a lady from a door_; yes, I remember."

"Here you are, Master Pelletier's quarters."

The two security guards stood on either side of Alex as he raised his hand to knock on the door. But before he could make a sound, giggling erupted from inside the room. This was followed by muffled conversation.

"Master Pelletier you are a bad, bad boy," said a woman's voice.

"And on the night of your engagement party," said yet another woman's voice.

Alex' eyes widened as he cleared his throat. "You had better let me handle this."

"Sorry Master Alex, but everyone is accounted for. We have no idea who is in there. Protocol dictates that we stay by your side."

"Everyone except Doris and Clete."

The two women eyed each other, unsuccessfully attempting to disguise their fear that Alex might have a point.

"It can't be. They would never desert their posts."

"Oh, Master Pelletier, that feels extraordinary."

"Please call me Eduard."

"You know we can see your cards when you do that Master Eduard?"

"Yes, my dears, but we have no secrets."

"Do you recognize that voice?" asked Eurybe. "I'm pretty sure that's Clete."

"If you're not positive," said Orithia, "we cannot allow Master Alex to enter alone. Lady Hippolyte would have our heads."

Alex signed for them to stack up on either side of the door, and then he knocked briskly calling out Pelletier's name.

"Come in, Row, door's open."

Alex opened the door to find Pelletier lounging on the floor surrounded by the two missing security guards, Doris and Clete, in various states of undress. All held playing cards; Pelletier had his arm around Doris trying to read his hand, while Clete rubbed his back.

"There's one for each of us, Row. Have seat."

"Master Alex!" said Clete covering her bosom with her shirt. Doris stared at Alex in horror; her cloths lay strewn all over the floor.

Alex turned to Orithia and Eurybe and signaled that he would handle this.

"Agent Clete! Agent Doris! Get dressed and continue your duties. I'll keep your behavior to myself this time, but you had better never desert your posts again. Because of you we're at Defcon 4. Now get out of here, and report your whereabouts immediately."

"Yes, of course, we're so sorry. Thank you, Master Alex."

"Goodbye, my lovelies. Come back later when you're off duty."

"Pelletier, this is your engagement party. What in Hades are you doing?"

"Celebrating, Row. It isn't everyday you get to marry the likes of Dionysia Kotinas Levantera Petros."

Pelletier leaned back on his elbows, reclining languidly on the floor, dressed only his skivvies while Alex walked around the far corners of the room picking up his cloths.

"Hurry and get dressed, we're due in the ballroom; my mother's performing a violin piece and I'm accompanying her."

"You really are the commander, aren't you?"

"Why have you called me here?"

"Row, I have a very serious question to ask you."

"Ask!"

"Will you be my best man?"

"But why me? Wouldn't you prefer one of your friends from the wolf pack?"

"No, that would create an imbalance – one would feel more favored than the others. You can't have that in a wolf pack; no, you are the perfect choice. And besides, it's obvious to me that you and Dionysia are fond of each other."

Alex blanched; he had tried to disguise his feelings for Dionysia.

"Don't worry, Row. I'm not the possessive type. My Dina and I are twin stars. We understand each other very well, and I would never stand in the way of her pleasures, or she mine."

"Dina?"

"That's what I call Dionysia."

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"I've had a drink or two, but it has not affected my judgment. You are the leader of Barracks H and a hero, not to mention the founder of this feast."

"What do you mean?"

"You aided Dina and me. Her father would never have allowed her to marry me, let alone deeded us Zagreus Estate. And there is the matter of the huge dowry he paid me for my silence. I like you, Row."

"It was my great-grandmother who negotiated everything. I was in a coma."

"I know what happened, Row. Dina told me everything."

"I had no idea you two were a couple. You betrayed no interest during the operation, even when she was dallying with me."

"We'd been warned to stop seeing each other so I was used to feigning disinterest. I wasn't concerned for myself, but that bastard, Petros, would punish Dina in ways I don't even want to think about. And, Row, I appreciate the respect and understanding you showed her."

"You know the identity of the twins' father?"

"Twins?... Ah, yes, I do, but I can't tell you; the agreement is contingent on my silence. Trust me, you don't want to know."

"How is it that you're the lucky man who's marrying Dionysia?"

"Lady Hippolyte asked Dina who she wanted for her husband, and she picked me."

"How did Duke Petros take it?"

"I wasn't there; however, the scuttlebutt is he went ballistic. But he caved as soon as the Dagobert's laboratory returned the results of the paternity test."

"That's good, I hope he's miserable. No offense, Pelletier."

"None taken, the guy's a dick. Thanks to you Dina's out of his clutches. I owe you big time. Now, do you understand why you should be our best man?"

"Thanks, Pelletier, but I have never acted as a best man. I bring no expertise to this."

"That's fine; I'll help you. I've stood up for two of my older cousins. However, I reserve the right to plan the bachelor's party."

Alex thought for a moment and then recalled Queen Persephone's advice. "Agreed, but I reserve the right to veto anything too excessive."

"Done."

The two young men shook hands and proceeded to the ballroom.

**The Ballroom  
Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
****31 Perpatima 3027  
2230 hours**

Euris leaned on Alex' arm as they watched Dionysia Petros and Eduard Pelletier round the dance floor for the first waltz. Alex stared at Dionysia, and he was not alone. She looked like a fairy queen from an enchanted land. She wore only a fluffy tulle, pale gray-green, empire-waist, strapless gown that flowed gracefully around her, having removed her shoes and all her jewelry during dinner. She had used her napkin to take off her make-up as well, declaring she couldn't stand the way it felt. The week before she had cut her hair short, and instead of the tight bun she'd wore at the academy a mass of blonde curls covered her head. The bun had never contained her unruly hair anyway; stray curls always popping out everywhere. Even so, she outshined almost everyone. There were three others who compared favorably. But of course true love is not about physical beauty as much as it catches the eye.

Dionysia's husband-to-be, not to be outdone, had removed his jacket, shirt and shoes and bowed low to his future bride before leading her out to the dance floor. Handsome, tall and muscular with tan skin and gray-green eyes, he wore his dark auburn hair long, and tonight he had tied it up in a messy ponytail. Together they whirled around the floor and towards the end of the musical piece Pelletier picked Dionysia up by the waist and spun her in the air above him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she laughed with delight, and then he lowered her slowly down to floor pressing her close to him. When the dance ended they stared into each other's eyes with what Alex could only describe as pure lust.

Hand-in-hand Pelletier lead Dionysia off the dance floor to the guests' of honor table where he sat down with his legs spread wide. Then he slapped his knee and Dionysia perched on his lap kissing him deeply to wild applause. With the engaged couple's dance complete the orchestra struck up another waltz and several pairs made their way to the dance floor. Alex watched his mother and father, Wolf and Tia, as well as Polli and Lord Zoi, spun around the room. He wondered how much claudia Polli had extracted from the Petros family for this party. It must have cost a great deal to put something like this together on such short notice. But Polli was intent on giving Dionysia the entire wedding experience, and the ceremony would take place in a mere three weeks, so everything had to be done quickly. Dionysia already looked very pregnant.

"Row, I'd like to sit down."

"Of course, Bassianus."

"Outside, please."

Alex escorted her to the veranda, but she wanted to walk to the little flower garden outside Polli's study. Alex felt uncomfortable; Bassianus simply wasn't acting correctly. He found a bench and helped her to sit and then paced nervously up and down the little flowered path.

"What's wrong with you, Row?"

"Me?"

"You've hardly spoken all evening."

"What about you?"

"Is it Dionysia? Has she conquered your heart? I saw you staring at her. "

"Everyone stared at her. I'm fond of Petros, but she's engaged to Pelletier."

"That would make no difference to her."

"Don't speak about her that way."

"Ah, so you have been with her. "

"It's none of your business what I've done with Petros. Did I cross examine you about what you and Alzey were up to?"

"No, I guess you never cared." Euris looked down, and Alex could see the bruises on her face and arms that she had tried to cover with make-up. "May I have my poem back?"

"Why? Isn't it for me?"

"No, not anymore."

Alex took it out of his pocket and threw it at her. He glared angrily at her, and then spinning on his heals, he turned and stalked back to the ballroom. He'd decided the time had come to start drinking. Halfway down the path he stopped.

"Ourea," he whispered, "why am I acting so cruelly?"

"Fear, now go back."

"But why am I fearful?"

"You take a fateful step. Go back."

"And what about Dionysia?"

"A close friend. Go back."

"But I love her."

"I know, but can you accept her inconstancy?"

"No, but she's important to me."

"As a lover or even a healer, but she could never be your companion. You would crush her with your need for fidelity. Do you want that?"

"No, but do I want this?"

"Don't be an idiot. Of course you do!"

Alex stared at the ground, and then he went back. Euris stood balancing on one bare foot; Alex watched as she ripped the wreath of flowers from her head and threw it. Her honey-red hair fell down her back the way Alex preferred it. Taking a handkerchief from her evening bag she used it to wipe off her make-up, and then she tore off the little jacket that covered her pale cornflower blue chiffon gown. The dress hung on her; she had lost weight. When she saw Alex she threw her shoe at him. He ducked, but it caught him on the forehead.

"Euris, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you give me that note?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You lack subtly, Row."

"You're right, I don't understand. You used me to get rid of Alzey. I thought we shared a close friendship, but your poem seems to indicate - something else."

"Ah, so you do understand."

"Euris, I have nothing to offer you."

"Yes you do! Or is this your way of telling me nicely you're not interested."

"I'm fond of you Bassianus, but I've never let my feeling go beyond my station."

"Oh, please Row. When have you ever given a damn about your station?"

"When it concerns you."

"Isn't Dionysia above your station? Why am I so honored?"

"Dionysia and I are equals in every way. As to you, it is out of concern for your wellbeing."

"Really?"

"Yes, any close association with me damages your reputation."

"You are so charmingly old-fashioned, but I don't give a damn about my reputation."

"What about your father?"

"He thinks very highly of you. And matters of reputation are the least of his concerns."

"Then tell me plainly; what is the meaning of that poem? Are you asking me to court you?

"Court? Row, you are so funny. Yes, I wish you to court me, but only if you feel as I do."

"I believe it is worth exploration; I cannot predict how things will progress."

"Then let's form a committee of two for exploratory purposes only; no commitment is implied."

"Agreed."

"Jeez, Row, is this how you talk to Dionysia? I know she's mad about you."

"That would be private, Bassianus."

"Of course, Row. A gentleman never reveals such things."

"I'm relieved that you understand."

"Oh I do, and it's quite refreshing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Strictly admiration, Row. What shall we do now?"

"We should seal our pact. Would you care to join me for a glass of wine, my lady?" he asked bowing. "Of course, first I must see a medic about this head wound."

They stared at each other for a moment before dissolving into laughter.

"Sorry for throwing my shoe, but I think that gash actually improves your looks. Gives your appearance a certain dash; now all the boys will want one. And thank you, I'd love a drink, Row."

"I want my poem back. Your writing skills have really improved."

"Row! What is wrong with you?"

"Many people have asked that question, and now I can honestly say it's the result of a head wound."

"Not funny, Row. When Petros threw you to the ground I thought he'd killed you."

"Thanks for shooting that bastard. And please, call me Alex. You've saved my life twice."

"It was my pleasure, Alex. And since that is the criterion call me Euris. You've saved my life twice as well."

"Twice? What was the second time?"

"The second time was actually the first; if I had failed Rooney's class again my father would have killed me."

"Take my hand," he said, holding it out to her. And Alex led the limping Euris up the dark path and back to the party.

**The Ballroom  
Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain****  
Kuramasu Island  
1 Aprilis ****3027  
Zero hours**

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" asked Jillian as Alex tripped on her foot for the fifth time while he attempted to waltz her around the dance floor.

"Jus' a li'le bit, and a'ways diluted, per Polli's 'struct'ons."

"You're slurring your words. Come with me; you need a stimulant and something to eat."

"You're ssso righ', Mum, I'm s'arved. So very, very s'arved. Wait is s'arved a word? I can't 'member – soun's wrong."

"Oh gods, follow me," said Jillian, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. "You know you've only just recovering from serious injuries. You must be careful."

"Course Mum, w'ever you say."

"Sit down," said Jillian, pulling a stool out from the cook's dining counter. Alex sat and held on to the corners.

"Hey, Mum."

"Yes, love."

"D' you re'lize the room's spinning like a top?"

"Yes, dear, I'm sure it is. Now drink this. Didn't you eat anything at dinner?"

"No, Mum."

"Why? Have you no appetite? Are you getting sick again?"

"Don' say the word sick, p'ease, Mum."

"Of course, pumpkin."

"Mum," Alex said after he had gulped down half the sour-tasting draught. "I be'eive I bin clear on this 'shue."

"What issue, sweetie?"

"Don' call me punkin."

"Yes, dear, of course not, now drink the rest of it. It will help you sober up."

"Than'u, Mum," said Alex falling off the stool. "But tha' stuff's foul."

"Come on, love, sit down. You'll feel better soon; I'll prepare you something to eat."

Alex rested his head on the table, covering it with his hands and closing his eyes in the hope that the room would stop whirling. Out of the darkness a grinning face appeared – a young woman or was she a young man?

"You'll feel better soon," he or she whispered.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" said the youth.

Alex looked him or her over carefully, quickly realizing that she was most definitely a he, as he wore only a spotted animal skin of unknown origin over his shoulders. The confusion had come about because of his beautiful face and the curly blond hair that hung down his back. His eyes were wine-dark and the most piercing Alex had ever seen. He stood with one foot crossed over the other, leaning on a staff entwined with ivy - a pine cone on the tip. He winked at Alex and then snapped the fingers of his right hand where the next moment a bunch of rosy red grapes appeared. Popping one in his mouth, he grinned diabolically.

"Lord Dionysus, sorry; can't kneel."

"Do not concern yourself with such formalities. Your drunkenness is tribute enough."

"Thank you, Twice Born."

"My mother-sister informs me that you have acted as a benefactor to my most beloved maenad."

"Lord?"

"The beautiful Dionysia."

"Yes, Lord."

"My Dionysia loves you and your music; you will play tonight?"

"My great-grandmother and mother don't care for it. I doubt they'll allow it."

"Your mother departs, and soon your great-grandmother will retire with the rest of her crowd. Then you will make your music?"

"I'm pretty loaded."

"You will be better soon. I shall be listening."

With that the god disappeared, and Alex sat up. His mother cooked him his favorite rice and vegetable omelet, while she conversed with his father. Alex quickly lay back down on the table, eavesdropping.

"Suffrin' Sisyphus, Jill, the boy's talkin' to himself. I'd hoped that hit on the head would straighten him out, but ye gods, that child's more daft then he was before - conversing with the Lord of mayhem and frenzy."

"Don't say such things, James. He's simply had too much to drink."

"Do ye not see how ye are deludin' yerself, woman? I've tipped many a glass in me time, and been so drunk I couldn't tell the floor from the ceilin', but never, even at me most plastered, did I carry on a tete-a-tete with the god of the vine."

"I'm sorry to say this, James; I love you with all my heart, but you simply don't have the creative faculties that Alex does."

"What are ye sayin?"

"Alex is gifted; it should not be surprising that he's an innovative drunk."

"Well 'tis definitely something I shall aspire to. Do ye hear yourself? Defendin' him when he's delusional."

"James, keep your voice down; he'll hear you."

"Ivy-Bearer," said Alex, murmuring one of Lord Dionysus' epithets so James and Jillian would think he was still not conscious of them.

"Please don't do this. I've only just gotten my son back; I won't lose him again."

"Can ye not face the facts? He's …well…eccentric to put it mildly."

"James, if you ruin this I shall leave you."

"Jillian…"

"I mean it. I didn't believe he would live; I thought he'd die hating me. I'll not risk that again."

"Luv…no, I canna' bear life without ye."

"Then listen to me. Alex is different, I'll give you that, but look at what he has accomplished. He planned an operation and led fifty cadets against the highly skilled mercenaries of the League, taking back the barracks area of the academy and rescuing Duchessa Bassianus."

"But luv…"

"Don't 'but luv' me… He's been promoted to lieutenant, received a commendation from the emperor and he's only just turned seventeen."

"Jill."

"Plus…he's been recommended for the Valca mission by Moody."

"Ye are right, Jill, but he's still on suspension. 'Tis another month before our delinquent will be allowed to fly a vanship again. That is, if no one finds out 'twas he who played the Imperial Courier during the Enclave operation. And then, he'll still have to find a navigator and learn to fly with more discipline."

Alex eyes widened. A commendation? And what mission?

"Perhaps Moody will shorten his punishment. After all, what did he do that was so bad?"

"Ye are dreamin' Jill. The boy took a vanship durin' a war game exercise and flew it into his opponent's vessel."

"The exuberance of youth, my love, no one got hurt. He simply used it as a way to get on the enemy ship and commandeer it. You know he can't stand losing. I believe he was showing initiative and should have been praised instead of punished."

"Well, me dear, 'tis his mother you are; the judge felt differently. He broke every bleedin' rule of chivalry."

"What good has chivalry ever done?"

"I canna' answer ye that."

Alex had no idea his parents knew so much about his career at Anatoray Military Academy.

"I know he will succeed. Aren't you a little proud?"

"I suppose I am proud. And ye are right, the boy's gifted – always has been. Such abilities would make him seem odd, would they not? I guess I've always been a bit jealous of him. But ye do na' understand, luv."

"Enlighten me."

"At the academy when I saw him lyin' on the floor – blood gushin' from his head – I regretted everthin' - - the terrible way I've always treated him. Knowin' he'd die believin' I did na' want him because I thought him someone else's son. I felt shame for actin' like an idiot instead of a man."

"James."

"And now I fear for him. 'Tis a first rate soldier he is – leader really … but 'tis not his genuine callin'. Do ye understand me?"

"I do, James. That is why we must enlist the services of a priestess and pray that Valca's mission succeeds."

"Yes, luv, but pray we do na' lose our son in the process."

"Oh, James…"

Alex rose from the table to find them in each other's arms, kissing, James on tiptoes as Jillian towered over him. It touched him that after all the years they had been together they still acted like newlyweds.

"Hey, Mum, the eggs are burning."

"Alex…"

"Jeez, boy, ye always did have the worst timing!"

"Sorry, Father, but I'm starved."

"Father?"

"Yes, Father."

"Does this mean ye are improved?"

"It does."

"Jill, luv, are ye sure there 'tis'in't just a bit extra for yer poor starvin' mate?"

"I believe there's enough for all of us."

Jillian prepared them each a plate with all the trimmings, and the three of them sat together chatting. Alex felt a great gift had been bestowed upon him, and he was careful not to break the spell.

"Is there any cayenne, Mum?"

Jillian dutifully searched through the cook's spices and found a bottle of hot pepper sauce, but no cayenne powder.

"Will this do?" She handed the bottle to Alex, and he sprinkled the spicy red liquid liberally on his food.

"Hot pepper sauce?" asked James.

"You should try it."

"Have ye lost yer mind? No, true eastern uplander would touch the stuff!"

"Your loss."

"Do ye hear this, Jillian? Our son is on the hot stuff. If the cousins hear of it 'tis the end of me; I'll be done for. 'Tis a family scandal."

"Surely you exaggerate, James."

"Ye know how that lot is. Doesn't take much to set them gossipin', when nothin' much is happenin'. They'll be talkin' about it for years. Ye must keep this quiet."

"I'll do my best, Father. But don't they expect weird stuff from me?"

"Ye are right about that," said James laughing. "I suppose ye mustn't disappoint them. Gods know they might die of boredom."

"What does that look like?"

"What do you mean?"

"A roomful of people who have bored each other to death."

"Tis not a pretty sight to behold." The three of them laughed together for what Alex thought might be the first time ever.

"Jillian, I need your help," said Lady Hippolyte, standing in the doorway. "Contessa Bassianus has tripped and cracked her cast beyond repair."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Alex.

"She'll be fine."

"How did it happen?"

"She was dancing with that clown, Julian Whelan. Really, Alex, I don't know how you put up with that idiot! Oh, and Jillian mix another batch of the draught that counteracts intoxication and bring some food. The Duchessa has overdone it a bit. Apparently she didn't eat any dinner." Polli glared at Alex as Jillian rushed around the kitchen fulfilling Lady Hippolyte's request.

"It's a long story, Hisabo. Honestly, it wasn't my fault."

"Well, I'm anxious to hear all about it, dear boy, but right now is not the time. And Jillian, she will need a change of clothes. That's your area of expertise."

"I'm sure something of Tia's will fit her."

"But Tia only possesses one evening dress."

"Not anymore, Obasan. I bought her several while you were away."

"You have completely spoiled Tia and Alex in my absence - spending so extravagantly on them."

Jillian's face turned cherry red as she bowed, "Of course, Obasan, I apologize."

Lady Hippolyte's face softened. "No, it is I who should apologize; that imbecile Whelan has me so stressed out. It was rude of me; you were simply making up for lost time. There's no harm in that."

Having placed the draught and food in a small basket, Jillian walked to Lady Hippolyte who put her arm around her granddaughter and hugged her.

"I'll see you two later," said Jillian whose eyes glistened.

"You'll find me, Mum, before you leave?"

"Of course, pumpkin."

"Mum!"

Jillian laughed with a deep-throated giggle that belied her age as she walked off with Lady Hippolyte. Once they were alone, Alex and James settled into an awkward silence. After a few minutes of quiet, James grew restless, fidgeting with his fork.

"Well me boy, ye have made yer mother very happy."

"I never understood why you abandoned us until now, Father. I'm so sorry about the twins, Sylvia and Eucario."

James lowered his head, "Thank ye, son." Alex watched as James pushed his food around his plate, obviously close to tears. James reaction moved Alex to silence though he had been close to asking about Robert.

"Ye certainly showed Petros and that lot from the League what a Row is made of," said James breaking the quiet.

"Thank you, Father, but that bastard almost killed me."

"Tis true. Duke Petros will pay for that."

"Father?"

"Yes, me boy."

"What is the Valca mission?"

"Ah, and for just how long were ye fakin' it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Really? I know I appear young for me age. But do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"Um…"

"Don't answer that!"

"Father, the Valca mission?"

"I canna' discuss it with ye. 'Tis a state secret; if ye are chosen we'll talk."

"Oh."

"Believe me, the less ye know the better - at least for now."

With that, Tia and Dionysia burst into the room, their faces flush with dance, laughter and wine. Alex looked at them fondly; they were both so beautiful in their own ways. Tia looked lovely tonight. She had followed Dionysia's lead discarding her shoes and jewelry. Her blonde hair, which had been pinned up in an elaborate hair style with ribbons and flowers, had come completely undone and hung down to her waist. She wore a pale pink tulle gown that Jillian had purchased for her, but something was different about it. Was it shorter? And Dionysia's looked different to.

"Alex, hurry," said an exited Dionysia, running to him and grabbing his hand.

"What is it?"

"The fireworks are about to start and the orchestra is packing up to leave," said Tia. "Hisabo said after the display is over we can play our own music as long as we keep the noise down."

"We can't play your songs without you," begged Dionysia.

Alex considered this; he hated performing, though he had played tonight for his mother's sake. He always got carried away, leading to something regrettable.

"I'm still pretty stoned, maybe Wolf can manage it."

"He can't sing as well as you can," whined Dionysia.

"I'm tired; I think I'll head up to my room." Alex knew this was a command performance for Lord Dionysus, but he decided to give them a hard time, anyway – just to make sure they didn't think he was easy.

"Please, Alex, for me, it's my engagement party."

"Alex Pieter James Petros Row, you are not going to bed!" Tia glared at him, her hands on her hips. "You're just being difficult, as usual."

"Tia, you have cut me to the quick." Alex suppressed a smile.

"Oh, can it, Alex. Now come on." Tia marched behind him and tried to push him off the stool, but Alex lowered his center of gravity and became immovable.

"Dionysia, what have you done to your dress?" Polli leaned against the door surround to the kitchen, watching them. She pulled herself to her full stature and then stalked briskly to a refrigerator, removing a tray of ice and preparing a cold pack.

"I had to cut the bottom off; it was too hot and scratchy."

Alex realized that was it - both gowns had been ankle length –now they barely made it to the knee. A pretty risqué alteration, but he found it an outstanding modification. You had to love Dionysia.

"Do you have any idea how much that dress cost - and not you too, Tia?"

"Sorry, Hisabo."

"Well, I suppose you're only young once. And that applies to you as well Lieutenant Row. It's only just past midnight. Go have fun."

"Well, I suppose I must if Polli orders it. Did Euris cut her dress short too?"

"Alex Row!" said Polli looking scandalized. But she left smiling.

"Everybody did," said Dionysia, walking over to Alex, who sat legs akimbo on a kitchen stool. She stood between his legs resting her hands on his thighs. "Are you a Lieutenant, now?"

If he hadn't still been a little high, Alex never would have let her do this. But his inhibitions were down, and he smiled at her with wanton abandon. "Indeed, I am."

"Oh, Alex you got a promotion for saving the academy." Dionysia reached up and touched his cheek, her eyes wide and innocent while Tia stood behind her imitating her every move in an exaggerated manner. When Alex laughed, Dionysia turned around, catching Tia midpantomime and using her demon voice asked, "What are doing, Tia?"

Alex put his hands on her waist and turned her back to him. "I'm not really sure why, and pay no attention to Tia, she's exceedingly immature." Tia stuck her tongue out at him; then turned around and flounced her butt in air. Alex actually giggled and when Dionysia tried to turn around again he held her face so she couldn't.

"Oh, Alex, you are the bravest knight ever." And she gave him a deep, passionate kiss which Alex returned in kind. Tia and James watched in astonishment.

"Euris is so very lucky," pronounced Dionysia when they separated.

Alex cleared his throat, barely able to speak. "Go along now Dionysia. I'll be there in a minute – you too Tia."

Dionysia took the flabbergasted Tia's hand and pulled her along.

"See you later lover-boy," smirked Tia. "And by the way, in case you've forgotten, she's the bride and you're the best man."

As soon as they were alone, James let out a long, wolfish whistle. "That's one hell of a woman."

"Indeed, she is."

James slapped Alex on the back, sending him flying off the stool. "Well, me boy, I can see ye have inherited the Row charm."

**The Fireworks Display  
****Music Room Veranda  
Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain****  
Kuramasu Island  
1 Aprilis ****3027  
Zero Thirty Hours**

Alex leaned against the balustrade of the music room's veranda, watching Euris instead of the lightshow. She seemed in high spirits as she shouted and laughed with her friends whenever there was a particularly spectacular pyrotechnic effect. Polli had increased Euris' mobility by replacing her awkward heavy foot cast with a boot brace that allowed her to walk without a cane. And his mother had chosen a much better dress for her - fluffy pale yellow tulle that complimented her figure and complexion.

Euris stood between Dionysia and Tia, the three of them clapping their hands with delight. Watching a dazzling display of chrysanthemums, they hugged each other as the flowers burst across the sky in a rainbow of colors. To Alex poetic nature they were beautiful dryads or the three graces, and he felt honored to know them. With the finale complete the three split up – Dionysia with Pelletier and Tia with Wolf - Euris stood alone on the veranda steps watching the night sky as Alex watched her.

"Why are you lurking in the shadows, Alex?"

"I'm not lurking; I'm observing."

"And what have you observed?"

"You seem to be feeling better."

"I am. I've had fun tonight after endless dreary weeks at the capital listening to my father rant about the terrible revenge he will inflict on House Petros. But where did you disappear to?"

"A little too much wine forced me into temporary seclusion."

"Me, too."

"Shall we dance?"

"But there's no music."

"I'll sing something."

"But my foot."

"You can lean on me." Alex walked to her, and taking her hand helped her up the stairs.

"But that would mean we'd have to dance very close."

"Yes, there would no space between us."

"Hmm…" said Euris smiling at him. She put her arms around his neck resting her head on his chest. Alex circled her waist, holding her tightly, all the while humming a romantic old folk tune. As they swayed to the melody, Alex forgot his troubles. Lost in the moment he only experienced the scent of her hair, the feel of her body against his and a remarkable ease in the quiet night of early spring.

"Row…Alex, I have something to confess. I don't wish to start out with a deception."

"What is it?"

"I didn't write that poem."

"You didn't?"

"I explained my feelings to Dionysia, and she wrote it for me. I did edit it however, hers was way too flowery."

"How could you, Bassianus? You led me to believe your writing skills had improved under my tutelage. It is one reason I agreed to our exploratory committee."

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I find it difficult to express my feelings. I hope excellence in poetic expression isn't a prerequisite to gaining your affections. And why aren't you calling me Euris?"

"Old habits, Bassianus…Euris. All is forgiven on one condition."

"What?"

"Show me the original poem."

"Why?"

"This is not negotiable."

"You drive a hard bargain, Alex. I may be outmatched."

"I doubt that very much, I'm merely a worthy opponent. After we have finished dancing you must hand it over. Now hush." And he resumed his song, murmuring softly in her ear.

"Alex…"

"Shhh Bassinaus."

They danced on, though it was really only swaying since that was all Euris could manage, but it was enough. Feeling he was being observed, Alex looked up to find his mother and father standing at the entry to the veranda watching them. His parents wore the costume of itinerant merchants.

"Mum. Father." Embarrassed, he and Euris separated.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, dear, but it's time," said Jillian.

"May I walk you to the airfield?"

"No, I don't wish to interrupt. In fact, I considered leaving without saying goodbye, but I knew you'd be hurt."

"It's all right," said Euris. "I'll join the others in the ballroom, and thank you, Contessa Row, for everything you did for me tonight."

"You're welcome. I look forward to seeing you upon my return."

"I'll walk ye to the ballroom, me dear," said James holding his arm out.

"Thank you, Conte Row," said Euris, leaning on his arm as they made their way into the house.

"I'll miss you, Mum."

"I'll miss you too, love. Thank you, this time together."

Alex turned away; his lip quivered as he fell into the pit of abandonment. "Yes."

"What's wrong?" asked Jillian, walking to him.

"Is this assignment dangerous?" Alex controlled his voice with effort as he tried to change the subject, but tears formed in the corners of his eyes and traced the contours of his cheeks.

"No, merely intelligence gathering and a little monetary manipulation, I'll be back in a week."

"James is going with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Jillian placed her hand on his shoulder, and rested her head on his arm, "I feel the same as you, but I'll return soon."

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you enter the Enclave?"

"I didn't enter it; I was born there like you."

"But how? How could Polli let that happen?"

"My mother – your obasan- was sold to the Enclave by her husband when he found she was pregnant with me."

"But why? How could a father do that? Why would Hisabo let him?"

"This is a long, strange story, and I don't have time to tell it properly now. But I'll tell you this: against Obasan's wishes my mother eloped with Hernan Clovis Orlando Petros, the charismatic leader of a religious cult."

"But why didn't Polli get her and bring her home?"

"He'd bought an island in the southern archipelago. That area is not well mapped even now. The cult disappeared there to build a Utopia. Polli couldn't find her. James and I have searched for it, but we've never found it."

"Why didn't she contact Polli once she was in the Enclave?"

"She tried, but the Enclave was like a prison then. She was never able to make contact."

"How did Polli find you?"

"A few years after I took up my obligation to serve as a courtesan, Lord Zoi saw me and told Polli about a young woman who looked exactly like her."

"Then what happened?"

"I must go now. James and I have to rendezvous with other agents. I'll tell you the entire story when I return."

"Do you promise?"

"I do. Now walk me to the foyer; I'm sure James is impatient."

36


	14. The Engagement Party Part 2

**Chapter 14**

**The Engagement Party of Lady Dionysia Petros and Master Eduard Pelletier  
Part 2: Alex and Euris **

**The Breakfast Room**  
**Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
1 Aprilis ****3027  
0100 Hours**

Standing in the bay window of the breakfast room, Alex watched his mother and father make their way to the airstrip. They were accompanied by his great-grandmother and her assistant. No doubt Lady Hippolyte gave them last minute instructions; he saw her pass them a leather pouch.

"Queen Persephone, protect my mother…my father, too."

"What did you say, Alex?" asked Euris. She had come up behind him just as his parents disappeared down the stones steps to the airfield.

"Nothing." Alex wished to be left alone while he struggled with intense feelings of panic.

"I'm happy to see you've reconciled with your mother. What was it that changed your mind?"

Alex turned on her, enraged. "That would be none of your business, Bassianus."

"I've overstepped. I apologize, Row."

Alex stared at the floor, knowing he'd lashed out unfairly. But couldn't Euris see his turmoil? Was she blind? Weariness overwhelmed him; he'd have to apologize - again. Perhaps it would be best if he maintained his solitude; that way he couldn't hurt anyone.

"Euris – I – please forgive me. Join me; I'm sitting with Tia and Wolf. I'll be right there."

"Alright, Alex." And she hobbled off pathetically, increasing his remorse.

These sudden lapses vexed him; they undermined his confidence. Never knowing when he'd lose control, he needed to be hyper-vigilant so he would remember to use the techniques he'd learned from his great-grandmother and Lord Zoi to maintain his composure. He failed on a regular basis.

"Ourea, why am I reacting this way?"

"Fear."

"Fear of what?"

"That you will be abandoned."

"I don't understand."

"Yes, you do."

"No. I don't."

"Your parents left you alone for long periods of time when you were small. Time is so slow for little ones; to you it seemed as if they would never come back. Thus you believed they had abandoned you."

"But why should that concern me now?"

"It is your conditioning."

"Conditioning?"

"Have you forgotten everything Lord Zoi taught you?"

"Remind me."

"Your parents disappeared for long periods many times, and now fear is the first emotion that comes to you when you're left behind. But there is no longer any reason for you to fear. You have me; you are never really alone."

"Ourea…"

"Now cheer up…you're at a party, and I believe someone anxiously awaits your company."

Turning back to the bay window, Alex surveyed kitchen garden. Was he reacting to something that happened in the past and had no relevance now? He pushed the casement window all the way open. Certainly this heat didn't help his temperament; even a hint of a breeze would be welcomed, and he bowed his head, praying for relief from the sultry, oppressive heat.

"Zepheros, invisible, airy, winged spirit,  
Where are you, bringer of spring?  
Do you idyll in some hidden greening meadow,  
Your beloved Khloris at your side?  
Are you aware your brother Notus melts us like fire a candle?  
In the spirit of love and kindness fan us softly  
With the gentle, light, fresh breezes from the western sea."

Unable to withstand the sweltering temperature any longer, he removed his jacket and tie, and tore off his dress shirt. He wasn't alone; most of the young men had stripped down to their undershirts. He whispered a silent prayer of gratitude to the god of underwear that he wasn't wearing a unitary suit.

Spring heat waves were rare on Kuramasu Island, but even rarer were the type that began at night. The climate of the northwestern islands insured cool nights no matter how hot the daytime temperature. Discouraged when his prayer went unanswered, he searched for Euris in the crowded breakfast room where Lady Hippolyte's kitchen staff served a late night meal to his fellow cadets.

Euris sat at one of the many small round tables that dotted the room. Leaning forward, she engaged in an animated conversation with Dionysia, Pelletier, Tia, Wolf, Ensign Sasha Karpov, as well as Junior Lieutenants Rachel Radix, Lorenzo Alzey, and Kori Kosta.

Euris seemed to sense his gaze because just as he found her, she turned and waved to him, pointing to the empty chair next to her. He made his way to the table and pushed his chair closer to hers; sitting down, he leaned back and casually put his arm around her. With a puzzled expression, she searched his face, and then, shaking her head with a mysterious smile, she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Alex looked up to find Tia staring at him; he thought he saw a slight nod of approval.

"Alex, do you want some of these veggie rice rolls?" Tia asked, handing him a plate.

"Is there wasabi in the sauce?"

"I mixed it just the way you like it."

He took a bite. "Perfect, thanks, Tia."

The spread was delicious; all of Alex' favorites. However, many of his fellow cadets were unfamiliar with the dishes common to Kuramasu Island and needed advice.

"Hey Row, what is this?" asked Sasha Karpov, who sat next to him.

"That's gyoza – a fish dumpling – here, use this sauce."

"Umm…that's very good," said Karpov popping them in his mouth two at a time. "I 'ave somethin' for 'ou, 'ow."

"Do you?" said Alex over the general din of table conversation.

"From the Sub Rosa Library."

"I thought that subject was taboo."

"Moody says it's alright."

"Does he know you've been borrowing things?"

"Yes, I got caught. He's assigned two full time librarians to sort through it, and my punishment is to aid them, however they see fit. But he had them add me on the approved list. So I can take documents out legally now."

"What is it you've brought?"

"Some texts in the ancient script."

"What's sort of texts?"

Everyone at the table had stopped talking at the words 'ancient script.'

"Well, one of them is a book of star charts."

"That could be helpful."

"Maybe, but I don't recognize any of constellations."

"Unknown constellations? How curious."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?"

"What else?"

"A child's picture book and two technical manuals."

"In the ancient script?" asked Euris.

"Indeed," said Karpov, gobbling down a mouth full of noodles.

"That's an amazing find, Karpov," said Euris. "We might be able to establish the meaning of a few words. That would be an incredible breakthrough. But what is the Sub Rosa Library?"

"You're telling me the daughter of the prime minister doesn't know?"

"No."

"Tell us," said Lorenzo Alzey

While Karpov pontificated on the Sub Rosa Library, Alex stuffed himself. In between he answered questions about the food and directed sauce choices. He thoroughly enjoyed himself, forgetting his earlier lapse as Euris teased and cajoled him while feeding him sushi and dumplings with various sauce combinations she'd concocted. Some of them were so awful he could barely keep from spitting them out, and all the while she laughed at his expressions.

"Honestly, Row, you look like a baby that's eaten a lemon."

"How did you make that? I've never tasted anything so sour."

"I have no idea. I couldn't duplicate if I tried."

"Well, thank the gods for that, but you must taste some. It's only fair, Bassianus," said Alex as he poured the mysterious mixture on a rice ball.

"Never."

"Hmm perhaps, a little torture."

"I shall never succumb."

But a childhood memory intruded, and Alex recalled that she had a very sensitive and ticklish spot. And so he grabbed her knee and tweaked it. As it turned out she was still highly susceptible, and when she screamed he pounced.

"So devious! You are a barbarian, Row," said Euris gulping down the sour rice ball, her face contorting into a grimace. But after she had sipped some wine, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He, in turn, held her closer. They continued with this affectionate banter until interrupted by Dionysia's announcement.

"Everyone, I need your attention. There is to be a meeting of the bride's attendants and the Aviatrix Nocturnal in the parlor. Five minutes," said Dionysia, holding up ten fingers.

"I'm exceedingly fond of Dionysia, but how did she make Junior Lieutenant?" asked Alex.

"To begin with she's a Petros; she could have been an admiral if she wanted it. Plus she worked hard and, with the help of the Aviatrix Nocturnal, she passed her classes. But don't be fooled, she's brilliant in her own way. I'm very fond of her too." With that Euris turned to him with a disappointed look. "I suppose I must go; since I'm the maid of honor and an Aviatrix Nocturnal."

"I want to hear more about the Aviatrix Nocturnal. Dionysia said you're a commander."

"Sorry, Row, very hush-hush. But I suppose you are an honorary member."

"Am I?"

"Yes, I think I'll suggest we make it official tonight. Then I can divulge all without fearing for your safety."

"My safety?"

"Indeed." Euris stood to leave, but hesitated for a moment as her face reddened. "Alex, will you escort me to the after party?"

"Yes, Euris, I'll find you." Alex took her hand and kissed it as she smiled softly down at him, brushing his hair from his face.

By that time the kitchen staff had cleared away the dishes and most of the cadets had wandered across the hall to the game parlor, where they entertained themselves while waiting for the after party preparations in the ballroom to be completed.

Alex remained alone in the breakfast room, deep in thought.

"May we join you, Row?" asked Junior Lieutenant Kori Kosta. Behind her stood his aides from the academy fight: Wolf, Pelletier, Junior Lieutenants Jin Takeda and Lorenzo Alzey, as well as Ensigns Melissa Zane, Baltazar Zelasko, Roland Packard, Stuart Hamilton, and Vincent Alzey.

"Please."

The group sat down as Polli appeared out of no where gracing them with two rare and delicate treats – a much diluted rice brandy and cigars - both procured by James Row on one of his southern trading expeditions. She winked at Alex and disappeared.

"Hey, Row," said Kosta, blowing blue smoke rings.

"Kosta."

"I hear they've made you a Lieutenant."

"So I've been told, but I haven't received an official notification," replied Alex, who didn't dare touch a cigar, having already been sick once that night.

"You outrank me."

"A word of warning, Kosta, you had better curb your insubordination or I shall be compelled to discipline you," said Alex, regarding her sternly, one eyebrow arched.

"I'm not the one with the reputation for insubordination."

"As far as I'm concerned they should have made you a commander," said Lorenzo. "You were nothing short of brilliant. But when I saw you lying on the floor, bleeding like a stuck pig, I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was dead, too; let's debrief. Alzey and Hamilton – you start."

"When Duke Petros stormed into the room and grabbed you by the neck, everyone froze – the guy's a monster," said Vincent. "But my mother's commands brought us out of it, and we rushed into action. Bassianus and Petros fired at the duke, and he threw you to the floor as he turned and lunged for them. He punched Bassianus, knocking her down, and then he shouted for Baron Caelus to seize her and Petros, and get them to their transports."

"That's when the shooting and screaming began in the hallway. I was about to open the door to find out what was going on," added Hamilton. "When Conte Row and Lorenzo burst into the room followed by your father's men and several cadets, they captured the duke and Baron Caelus."

"Hamilton and I grabbed Bassianus and Petros to take them out through the abandoned service entrance, but Bassianus slowed us down," said Vincent. "She could hardly walk. That bastard, Petros, had broken several bones in her foot when he fell on her."

"We'd gotten them as far as the entrance to the dressing room when Pelletier shouted to us," explained Hamilton.

"What were you doing there, Pelletier?" asked Alex.

"I had received the dispatch from Kosta warning me to be ready to fly Dina and Bassianus to Jiguzagu's desert station at a moment's notice. I had a House Petros heavy transport ready to go, but then your father and mother arrived at the airstrip asking for directions to your location. The fog had reduced visibility to such a degree that I decided it would be best if I led them to Barracks A.

"Did you get Petros and Bassianus out?"

"I had to drag Dina - she wanted to stay with you - and Alzey carried Bassianus to the roof, where we were greeted by the Yokujin transports," continued Pelletier. "Lady Hippolyte and Commander Moody had just landed with mercenaries and medics, and they surrounded us. Bassianus informed your great-grandmother that Dina needed sanctuary, explaining that it was at your request. Lady Hippolyte had Dina removed to Jiguzagu Estate immediately. But she kept Bassianus there for medical reasons."

"Bassianus looked pretty bad," said Vincent. "Her face was bruised and swollen and her right foot was twice its normal size. After I carried her to a medical transport, Lady Hippolyte examined her and began treatment. That's when Prime Minister Bassianus showed up; he took one look at Euris and flew into rage."

"Then your mother darted across the roof looking for Lady Hippolyte, shouting that she thought you were dead," said Pelletier. "Your great-grandmother gave orders to the medics for Bassianus' treatment, and took off with her first aid bag. Some of them gathered medical equipment and followed her down the stairs."

"What about you, Lorenzo, Wolf and Takeda?"

"By the time Duke Petros arrived the fog was so thick, we had the advantage," said Takeda. "He landed with three transports – thirty men. We had moved our transports per your orders, so they had no idea we were there. Petros set fifteen of his mercenaries in a perimeter surrounding his transports, warning them to watch for an attack by House Yokujin or House Bassianus. He also ordered them to be ready to depart as soon as he returned with Junior Lieutenant Bassianus. Then he made preparations to commence his operation with the rest. Zouves and I were stationed near the entrance, and I sent her to report this intelligence to Lorenzo.

"I moved among my operatives and gave orders to take out the perimeter guards as soon as Petros left. Then I gave the three cadets from Aviatrix Nocturnal Pelletier's technical instructions, ordering to make for the Petros transports and remove the starters. They were to climb on the roofs of the transports and signal us when their tasks were complete by screeching like hunting owls. In the meantime the rest of us neutralized the enemy guards.

"It turned out the cadets from the Aviatrix Nocturnal were exceptionally good at imitating owls. They spooked Petros' mercenaries so badly we heard his men discussing the probability that Lord Hades had sent Askalaphos to hunt them down and carry them away to Tartarus. They considered it an ill omen and talked about deserting the duke. The fog had grown even thicker, and they couldn't see each other, so their commander called for them to sound off, that's how he discovered his force had been seriously diminished. We had already taken out eight. He ordered the remaining soldiers to the center transport, but we had anticipated this move and that is where we waited for them. Even if Duke Petros had made it to the roof with Bassianus he never would have gotten away. Shortly after we captured the last of the guards, Pelletier arrived with the House Row transports."

"Were shots fired?" asked Alex.

"No, we used martial techniques and knives; visibility had decreased to such a degree that we risked injuries due to remaiaining guardsyour orders and d just begun examing her fire. When Commander Moody arrived I reported to him, explaining how you, Row, had planned and led Operation Capricious Reinstatement. But that you had been seriously injured, possibly killed, and now Kosta was field commander."

"Lorenzo?"

"After Zouves reported to me with Takeda's message, I sent her to find Wolf; I knew Petros wouldn't bother entering through first floor, given the urgency of his mission, and we needed every last cadet. Wolf waited in stairway until Duke Petros entered Bassianus' quarters with two of his commanders. Petros' remaining twelve men spread out guarding the doors to the roof and Bassianus' room. While the League commander was busy stationing his men, we drifted away from our positions back into doorways and, when the time came, we started shooting."

"Wolf?"

"When Zouves arrived with Lorenzo's intel we were still waiting for Zelasko and his team to return."

"Where were they?'

"I'd sent them to deliver your dispatch to Kosta."

"What did you do?"

"We left word for them and made our way to the third floor. Lorenzo and I followed your orders to engage Petros' men if he went into Bassianus' quarters accompanied by more than one man. We waited thirty seconds and started shooting. It was tough, those guy were seasoned veterans, but we rushed them and for some reason they bolted. When Count Melos came out to see what was going on he rallied them. But it was short lived, because that's when House Row's forces rushed through the doors from the roof. We had them in a crossfire. They surrendered almost immediately."

"What happened to you, Zelasko?"

"When we made our way to field headquarters there was a light fog, but by the time we left visibility was seriously impaired. It was so thick we decided we'd have to stay on a trail or risk getting lost. Maintaining silence per your orders, we took the route around the parade ground, keeping the hill to our right. And that's when we heard them on the other side of the rise, speaking loud enough to wake the dead."

"Who were they?"

"The league lieutenant and his two subordinates who'd escaped during the Barrack C fight."

"What did you do?"

"We had no choice we had to take them; they were going to attempt to free the prisoners held at Barracks H."

"How did they know we held prisoners at Barracks H?"

"They'd reconnoitered before returning to the League's headquarters. They were terrified of Duke Petros, and they didn't want to admit they'd lost Barracks C without something positive report."

"What then?"

"It was so easy – really what in Hades are they teaching at the Officers' College? We made our way up the hill, and using their voices to find them, we outflanked them. We had them bound and gagged before they knew what happened. I think they were relieved to be out of it. After that we took them to Barracks H for questioning."

"That was a fortunate encounter. I hope you will all note the importance of maintaining silence." Alex gave Vincent a meaningfully glance. "What about you Zane?"

"We had no problems, but we maintained high alert. The most difficult problem we faced were the stoned cadets fighting over the talking wand. That got completely out of hand, but Packard took care of it."

"What did you do, Packard?"

"I told them I was Hermes, and they could only speak if they held my caduceus, otherwise I'd drag them back to the infernal realm."

"They bought that?"

"Yeah."

"Well done, Packard. What about you, Kosta?"

"A House Bassianus Transport landed at Alpha Unit's camp, and we surrounded it since in the fog we had no idea if they were friend or foe. The House Bassianus commander asked for me and ordered me to report to Commander Moody. But first I informed him of the need to relieve the cadets at Barracks C through H, explaining they'd needed medics as well. Next I sent word to the Barracks' commanders that we had succeeded and help would be arriving momentarily, and then I took a transport to the roof to report to Moody.

"I'd never heard Moody curse, but that night he swore a blue steak. After I briefed him on Operation Capricious Reinstatement, he sent the prime minister's mercenaries to relieve our cadets. He dismissed me, and I went downstairs to Bassianus' quarters, where I saw them working on you. You looked like a goner, Row, and for the first time since the operation started I got scared. All I could think about was how boring it would be without you, and those jumping spiders you promised me."

"What jumping spiders?" asked Packard.

"Beware, Packard," said Kosta with narrow, menacing eyes. "When you least expect it they will be the instrument of my revenge. And pass that on to that imbecile, Whelan."

"Revenge for what?"

"Have you no recall?"

"I have recall, but I can't recall it right now."

"One word-mice!"

"Mice, what mice?"

"Mice in the showers," laughed Pelletier. "That was awesome - ten naked ladies screaming in the hall, dancing and jiggling in all the right places. It's one of those fond, schoolboy memories I shall treasure forever. If only I'd had a camera."

"What about towels?" asked Alex.

"Nothing, but what they were born with."

"I'm so sorry I missed that," said Alex shaking his head glumly.

"You are so dead, Pelletier, and, Row, you'll be following him."

"Remember Kosta, I'm a lieutenant, now. That would be assaulting a superior officer with intent to commit murder. Am I right, Wolf?"

"You are, Row. And if I might say – a very serious offence."

"It would be worth it," Kosta shot back.

Alex watched Packard as light dawned for a moment in his brain. "Oh, those mice – please, Kosta not spiders. I hate spiders," replied a clearly shaken Packard.

"Not just any spiders. Jumping spiders."

"I think you've lost the element of surprise, Kosta," observed Alex. "But perhaps you've instilled paranoia, which may be worse."

"When you least expect it, Packard," Kosta warned, as she flashed the eyes on you gesture.

Alex stood, holding his drink in the air. "Here's to the cadets of the Anatoray Military Academy. You did a remarkable job against seemingly insurmountable odds. Congratulations to all of you! As your field commander I salute you and thank you for saving my life."

Everyone joined the toast drinking down the burning liquid and slamming the empty snifters on the table. Wolf stood, and, grabbing the brandy decanter, filled everyone's glasses once again.

"Sit down, Row. There's something we left out," said Wolf.

"Tell me," said Alex, settling in his chair.

"When the medics took you out on the stretcher with the IV drip swinging from it and your head and neck trussed up in bandages, the cadets – we cadets - lined up along the path to the transport and saluted you."

Alex looked around the table as they all nodded. "I don't know what to say – thank you."

"Well, I do, three cheers for our field commander, Alex Row," shouted Wolf.

After several more toasts the breakfast room emptied, only Pelletier and Alex remained. Both fanned themselves as the night only seemed to have gotten hotter. But maybe it was just the brandy. They wore only their tuxedo pants and bunny slippers. Yes, bunny slippers; Dionysia, Tia and Euris had swept into the room and handed them out during the toasts, informing everyone that admittance to the after party was dependent upon whether your footwear had ears and whiskers.

"Row, there's something I wish to discuss with you."

"Shoot."

"What company will be manufacturing your turret mounted splinter rocket?"

"I don't know, the Emperor's Works, perhaps. But it's a big if, the trigger mechanism needs work."

"Not much, I've seen your latest drawings. I think your re-engineering will do it."

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm investing the Petros' dowry money in a manufacturing firm, Pelletier Engineering and Industrial Works. It will provide the funds to support Zagreus Estate if we should lose our water source. Not to mention all the Pelletiers such an endeavor will keep gainfully employed."

"The question is, who owns the design, the academy or me?"

"You own it."

"But it's a design based on a school assignment."

"That doesn't matter; you own it, and you should register your design as soon as possible."

"Really?"

"Yes, then you can turn the plans over to my company, and we will build the next prototype. Those idiots at the academy definitely made mistakes on the first one."

"Did they?"

"Indeed, they did. After we perfect it, we'll demonstrate it for all the various unsundry navies of Anatoray, and when they love it and place huge orders for it, we will mass manufacture it. However, there is the problem of the retrofit unit for existing ships. We'll need a design as soon as possible. Can you do it?"

"Yes."

"Pelletier Industries will pay you a flat fee for the use of your designs, and a percentage of the profits for every unit sold."

"I should discuss this with my great-grandmother. If she agrees, you can work out the finances with her."

"Good, Lady Hippolyte is an excellent negotiator; I'm sure we can come to an amiable agreement. And Row, Moody said that you have ideas for the design of a combat vanship."

"I do, but I haven't done any serious drawings."

"When they're ready, I hope you will consider Pelletier Industries for the manufacture of the prototype."

"There's no one better with the mechanics of vanships than you."

"Thanks, Row, you won't be disappointed."

"I wonder, Pelletier - what would we build if there were no need for war machines?"

"Things that fly – maybe even to other planets or things that will fix our own planet. Have you ever wondered why steel girders hold up some areas of the surface?"

"I have. Prestor seems to have undergone vast changes. It is nothing like the descriptions given in history books. There are places that no longer exist, and the terrain is utterly different. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but it's curious that such information is not available anywhere."

"Indeed it is. Maybe it's in the documents written in the ancient script."

"It's possible, Row; perhaps there was a disaster of such huge proportions that a dark age ensued. Whatever those documents contain I would like to be privy to it."

"But how could we lose all knowledge of what happened?"

"Eddie, you have left me alone for far too long," interrupted Dionysia, from the doorway. She stood elegantly on one foot, the other lifted slightly and pointed to the floor, like a ballerina about to dance. She held a large book behind her as if she tried to hide it.

"Dina…"

"Please come play with me, my dear Pelletier; there's a pool table."

"But you're a pool shark; I can't compete with you."

"You can give me a handicap. Oh please Eddie, I've beaten everyone else. No one will play with me."

"Alright, Dina. We'll talk more tomorrow, Row," said Pelletier getting up and crossing the room to join her.

"Right."

Dionysia continued standing in place, a worried expression marring her beautiful face. Both Alex and Pelletier smiled while they watched her engage in some inner debate. A few moments later, with a look of resignation, she crossed the room and sat down on Alex' lap.

"Dionysia, what are you doing?"

Alex looked to Pelletier, but he seemed to find the Dionysia's antics amusing.

"It's never dull. You just never know what Dina will do," pronounced Pelletier.

"Alex," said Dionysia with caution. "Please don't be angry…"

"What have you done now, Petros?"

"You are angry – you're calling me Petros."

"Tell me."

"I borrowed one of your journals," she said bringing the book from behind her back.

"You agreed to end your forays into my bedroom."

"I did, but I had need of a foray. I couldn't help it."

"What did you do with it?"

"There's a very exciting story about you and Tia escaping from a religious cult. And Tia stabbed Lord Lupanarius – everybody loved it. But it's not done. Will you finish it? We want to know what happened."

"Who is everyone?"

"The Aviatrix Nocturnal – we went into the parlor, and I read it to them. It was so thrilling. In fact, they want to induct Tia into the group."

"Dionysia, that is – was - a private journal."

"Please forgive me."

"Give it to me."

"Will you finish it?"

"Only if you promise me you will stop sneaking into my room."

"I promise. When will you finish it?"

"Soon."

"And you'll let me read the rest of it?"

"Only if you keep your promise."

"Good," she said, and then, after bestowing upon him one of her special kisses, she departed, jumping up and running to Pelletier. "Let's go, Eddie."

With a smile Pelletier swept her into his arms. "Yes, Dina, but where's my kiss?"

"Right here," she said pointing to the corner of her mouth. "Only you can reach it."

"Dina…"

"You come too, Alex," said Dionysia, turning back.

"I'll be there in a moment."

Alone for the first time in hours, Alex made his way to his room and changed his clothes. Cherishing this solitude, he opened the shutters that led to his room's small balcony and climbed on the railing. Sitting down on the metal balustrade, he dangled his be-rabbited feet over the edge. The infernal, humid air enveloped him like a steam bath, but the night luster shown through the leafless trees with all its splendor. A hint of a breeze ran down the mountain, sensually ruffling his hair; it brought with it a delicious, fresh, vegetal odor.

He closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind of the anxieties that plagued him. Watching his thoughts and memories drift, he gave himself a few minutes of freedom from them, but one memory full of desire caught his attention. Something he'd regretted not doing, as he'd left his body when Duke Petros almost killed him. He decided to act on it at the soonest possible opportunity. And with that his reverie was broken by a low tapping at his bedroom door.

"Alex?" a feminine voice whispered.

"Dionysia, go back to the party; I'll be there soon."

"It's Euris."

Alex smiled, of course it wasn't Dionysia; she would never have knocked.

"Euris."

Turning around, he stood on the balcony railing and leaped into his bedroom with a loud crash, rolling into a somersault and rising into a standing position.

"Are you alright? May I come in?" she asked.

He slid his bedroom door open, and raising his arms, he grasped the lip of the door surround above his head. His hair hanging in his face, he leaned forward, smiling at her. Her eyes widened, and her already flushed face turned a deeper red. He supposed it was his state of undress; all he wore were black linen pants and bunny slippers. He wondered if she found that at all interesting.

"Euris, come in."

"Alex…um…" she stammered looking down at the floor, as she limped into his room. Alex followed her, making for his desk and sitting cross-legged on top of it. He picked up a message tube and twirled it through his fingers like a drum stick.

"Yes?"

"I wonder…"

"Do you?"

"I do. I wondered what happened to you. Are you still upset?"

"I'm fine."

"I should not have pried; I assumed there would be a happy reason for your reconciliation with your mother – something easy to talk about."

"It's private; I don't want to discuss it. But I shouldn't have snapped at you, I thought you had forgiven me."

"There was no need to apologize; I'm and idiot for bringing up something so deeply personal in the same way I might ask about the weather."

"Shall we act as if it never happened?"

"Yes, please. Are we still going to the after party together?"

"Yes, I needed to change, and then I recalled something."

"You did?"

"Yes, I remembered there's someone I want to kiss."

"Oh…I'd better go."

"Please don't. Come sit next to me."

She looked at him. "But I'd like to change, too."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I can manage, but why don't you come with me?"

"Hmmm…alright."

Alex jumped down from the desk and followed her to her room. She had a great deal of luggage piled everywhere, and he wondered why she needed all this stuff. He was about to comment on her lack of packing skills, when he recalled his great-grandmother's words regarding Euris' extended visit.

"What do you know about the Valca mission?" asked Alex.

"I don't know much."

"What is it?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

"But what about our agreement?"

"That has no bearing on this."

"Yes, it does."

"How so?"

"It's a matter of trust, which you have already broken once – by the way, where is the original poem?"

"Perhaps you have a point; I'll tell you what I know, but you must swear to keep it secret."

"I do swear, that I shall never reveal the nature of said mission even under the pain of torture or impending death."

"Gods, Row, that's a bit dramatic."

"Come on, Bassianus spill it."

"Academy cadets will be training for it here at Jiguzagu Estate, and at the end of that training ten vanship crews will be chosen for a secret mission."

"What is the mission?"

"That… is on a need to basis."

"But I need to know."

"Well then you'll have to ask somebody else."

"You don't know?"

"I've told you everything I've heard."

"Who'll be training us?"

"Baron Hamilcar Valca and his navigator, George Head, they're vanship messengers. The best team I've ever seen. And what do you mean us? As far as the academy is concerned, you're still grounded."

"But, I'm down to my last thirty days. When does the training start?"

"You're in luck; it starts in May. What will you do for a navi?"

"What about you?"

"And why would I fly navi for a maniac?"

"Why would you call me that?"

"Because you're scary."

"Perhaps you could teach me to fly with more restraint."

"In truth I love the way you fly. It's just that you're so fast; it's difficult for a navigator to keep up with you."

Alex followed her as she limped from trunk to trunk looking for something.

After months of lectures on restraint, he deeply appreciated her compliment.

"Euris, we were evenly matched at the martial arts tournament; if anyone can keep up with me it's you. If we practice together, we'll get used to each other, and we'll establish routines. When does your brace come off?"

"Four weeks – what a coincidence."

"Yes, indeed - serendipitous."

"Perhaps it's a sign." Euris sighed and started her search again.

"What are you doing, Euris?"

"I'm looking for my music box."

"Didn't you make a list by trunk?"

"No, I hate packing; it reminds me of how nomadic my life has been since my mother died. Now, I just throw things in my trunks and hope for the best. But I know I packed it. Would you help me? Check the blue trunk."

Alex scanned the room, "There are two blue trunks."

"The bigger one."

Dutifully, Alex wandered through the maze of luggage until he reached the big blue trunk. He opened it and slammed it shut immediately, a look of horror on his face, which was now a hot, dark red.

"What's wrong?"

"That trunk is full of your … undergarments."

"Oh, sorry, try the little blue trunk. What's the matter with you? You're definitely no innocent, and you've grown up surrounded by women. Certainly, you are familiar with ladies' undies."

"I am acquainted with the nature of ladies' undies, but I am not familiar with your particular garments. It seems voyeuristic."

"Oh, Row, how deliciously sweet. Ah, here it is." She leaned into a huge maroon trunk, and tried to lift the music box. However, with her injured foot she could not gain leverage. "Would you help me, Alex?"

But he was already beside her, lifting the enormous, intricately carved music box.

"Where do you want it?"

"Put it in the corner by the bed."

The box must have weighed seventy pounds, but Alex lugged it to the corner, placing it carefully on the floor. He sat down in front of it and ran his fingers over the delicately carved wood.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was a present from my father, to entertain me while I recovered. It reminded me of you and your prayer for Lord Orpheus."

"It's so beautiful."

"Here's the box of disks," said Euris, hovering above him. "How about this one? It's got folk songs on it, like the one you sang earlier."

"Alright," he said, placing the disc in the player unit.

"I'm going to change. Would you unzip my dress?"

"Bassianus…I…"

"Certainly you have undone a woman's dress before?"

Alex rose and walked to her, eyeing her suspiciously, "Are trying to gauge my level of expertise?"

"Perhaps."

"Turn around." He deftly unfastened the hooks that held the zipper closed and then slowly pulled the slider down. "Well?"

"Not bad," she said turning to him and stepping out her dress.

He watched her in her frilly undergarments, and he had to admit, she was lovely. But that was not what was most important to him. He enjoyed her company; her sharp wit, cool intellect, and the warm way she looked at him. Something about her was familiar like coming home. When she put her arms around him, and rested her forehead on his chest, he responded in kind, stealthily unfastening the eyelets of her corset.

"Row, what are you doing?" Alex had nimbly removed her corset. "Give me that! I'm going to change."

Euris limped to her dressing room and closed the door. Meanwhile, Alex returned to the music box, examining it carefully as he listened to it. He was familiar with these devices, but he'd never before heard one that produced such beautiful sounds. Its metal works ran on batteries, and the glass lid allowed him to watch the inner turnings. On the outside of the box, wooden cylinders, carved like pillars entwined with vines of ivy, had been inserted into each corner, and the cylinders turned as the music played, giving the illusion that ivy grew up the sides of the box. An ancient lyre like that of Lord Orpheus was carved into the front, and the lyre's tortoise shell bottom was inlaid with mother of pearl. A carved scroll underneath read; "To the singer of olde, may he find her whom he seeks."

Alex inserted another disk and lay down on the floor next to the music box, singing along as he gazed at the ceiling. He felt completely relaxed, alone though he was with Euris in her room. False courage - the rice brandy talking – especially after the way he'd treated her earlier. He thought about the first time he'd been alone with Yukino in her quarters, and what they'd done. According to Lord Zoi, the woman must either agree to, or be the initiator of physical contact. There was never any question with Yukino, who pounced on him as soon as they were alone. Ah, how he missed her – and not just because of the sex. But Euris was different; she was reserved, though she had tricked him into kissing twice.

"Alex."

"Yes."

"Put another disk on so we can dance."

"Alright." Perhaps this was a sign that she would allow him to kiss her. Alex looked through the box of disks and decided on a piece by Debussy.

"That's lovely, now dance with me."

He stood and looked at her, his eyes widening in shock. Euris stood before him wearing only a low-slung, ankle-length skirt that hugged her hips.

"Euris…your shirt…"

"Yes, I realize I'm not wearing one, but neither are you. Now please…come here."

She didn't have to ask twice. He stood before her, holding his arms in the traditional waltz position, but she put her arms around his waist and embraced him. An embrace he returned, as they swayed together until the music stopped. Surely this was a sign that she was amenable to a kiss. But just as he was about to try, she ran her fingers over his shoulder with a troubled look.

"Row, do you remember when I broke my arm?" asked Euris as they continued to sway to the now silent music box.

"Yes." He sighed, guilt welling up in him. Why did she have to bring that up now? Way to wreck the mood, Euris.

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing about the incident. I do recall getting a serious beating afterward."

"What do you think happened?"

"We were playing pirates on the stairs. I ordered you to walk the plank, and when you wouldn't I pushed you. You fell and broke your arm."

"That's not what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Dionysia read us something from your journal earlier this evening."

"I know, she confessed to me. But that incident has nothing to do with when you broke your arm."

"That's true, but it started Tia and me reminiscing. And the story of my broken arm came up. Neither of us remember it happening that way. Though that is how Secunda Titus said it occurred. I just wondered if you could recall anything."

"I was three; I've conflated it with something else."

"What?"

"When Robert pushed me down the stairs. Do we have to talk about this?"

"It haunts me, Row. I feel it was my fault you were beaten; I even dream about it, waking to your screams."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I must have told on you. It was my fault."

"Please, stop talking about it."

"But every time I see that scar on your shoulder, I think about what I must have done. What a brat I was."

"I'll put on a shirt."

"The thing is; you aren't the only one who remembers Robert pushing you down the stairs. Tia and I remember it as well."

"He did push me down the stairs - because I played piano better than he did. But was that the day you broke your arm?"

"I think it was. He'd had a piano lesson that day, and we had watched it from a hidden spot."

"Yes, the hidden passage in the tap room."

"Try to remember what happened. The guilt is more than I can bear."

"When the lesson was over, he spoke with the piano teacher while I climbed on the piano bench, and played what he'd been practicing. What was it?"

"_Fur Elise_. You played it perfectly."

"You're right; it was _Fur Elise_. The piano teacher made a big deal out of it."

"He had a servant get your mother. He tried to talk to you, but you just stared at him, and then you played it again. That was before you spoke; that's why it never made any sense to me. How could you have ordered me to walk the plank?"

"He told Jillian I should be tested, and that I might be a genius."

"Yes, and Secunda Titus was there. She made fun of you; she asked the teacher what kind of a genius is mute at age three."

"And he told her it wasn't unusual for a musically gifted child to delay speech."

"That's when she got very polite and sent him away."

"Then she fought with my mother."

"Secunda slapped her."

"And called her a whore."

"Then she had your mother locked in her rooms. But where was your father?"

"Good question – he would never have allowed Secunda to treat Jillian like that."

"He must have been away."

"That has to be it, but all this time I thought it was him."

"Him?"

"I thought James gave me the beating."

"Alex, it was Secunda Titus."

"How could I be so mistaken?"

"We ran away and hid, didn't we?"

"Yes, Tia was terrified."

"She wet her pants."

"Tia always did have a sixth sense," said Alex.

"What do mean?"

"She knew when things were about to go very bad way before I did."

"Did we go to the nursery?"

"Yes, we must have; if Tia had gotten caught with wet pants Secunda would have punished her severely, especially if James were away. But we didn't stay there; I remember eating supper in the kitchen."

"Yes, your cook tried to hide us, but Robert showed up, and we forgot to stay hidden."

"He enticed us to the entryway staircase with promises of a game."

"What game?" asked Euris.

"It was a favorite of mine. He would sit at the top of the stairwell, and tell us how many steps we could climb. You had to say 'may I', and he had to say 'yes you may' before you could take your turn, otherwise you had to go back to the beginning. He let me bow to him since I didn't talk. But that day when I was almost at the top of the staircase he pushed me."

"Yes, he did."

"But you tried to protect me."

"I did?"

"Yes, you were ahead of me because you never forgot to say may I. You jumped in front of me and grabbed my hand."

"I did."

"But there was too much momentum so we both fell."

"And I broke my arm."

"Euris… it wasn't my fault, I didn't do it on purpose."

"No, Secunda made up that story to protect Robert. I never told on you. And you took that awful beating for Robert's sake."

"I've always believed it was James that did it because I was so bad. I'd broken your arm on purpose."

"Secunda threw you in your room until the doctor left. Then she put Tia and me to bed; she told us her made up story of how I broke my arm, and said she would kill you if we ever said otherwise. Later we saw her go in your room with a strap."

"She smelled so bad; she must have been drinking, and she was a scary drunk, even Robert said so. I thought I was going to die that night."

"We could hear your screams, and we both cried. Tia decided we should try and get your mother."

"Secunda shouted at me, but I didn't understand her; it hurt too much."

"We went to your mother's room. It was horrible; she could hear you, and she pounded on the door begging for someone to let her out. But no one did. We tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Your mother told us to go back to Tia's bedroom and to wait for her there. She said she would find a way out. We sat by the door in Tia's room for what seemed a long time, and then we heard Secunda leave. So we snuck into your room. Oh, Row, I felt so bad for you."

Alex let go of Euris and stared at the floor, remembering the pain of that night with the sensitivity of a three year old. Feeling light headed, he walked past her, making his way to her bed, where he sat down, falling back on the mattress. Euris followed, sitting next to him, and he pulled her down beside him. She rested her head in the crook of his arm and turning on her side, she ran her hand up his chest to the scar on his shoulder. Propping herself on her elbow, she leaned over and kissed it. He looked at her for a moment, and then covered his eyes with his arm. Euris cried as she had that terrible night, resting her head on his chest.

"You bathed me; didn't you?"

"As best we could. When we entered your room you were sprawled on the floor staring at the ceiling. We thought she had killed you, but when we drew closer, you looked at us. You were drenched in perspiration that glued your hair to your head in slick clumps. So Tia got the water basin while I sat beside you and held your hand. You had a diagonal welt across your shoulder and chest; blood trickled down the back of your neck from where the skin was broken at the top of your shoulder. I lifted your head so Tia could wash the blood away, and you whimpered. When I think of it now, I can see the silky black curls that gathered at the nape of your neck as clearly as I did that night. You still had the baby fine hair of a young child."

"You and Tia slept with me that night."

"We did. We tried to move you to the bed, but you cried out. So instead, we put blankets and pillows on the floor. When you started shivering we lay down on either side of you to keep you warm. I know now you were going into shock. A little later your mother came into the room with your cook, and we spent the rest of the night in your mother's quarters. I remember she gave us all a draught, and then she and your cook took you into her bathing room."

"Euris…you took care of me even though you must have been in pain – you had just broken your arm. Thank you."

He rolled over on his stomach, pushing her onto her back and resting his knee between her legs. Then he smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"You don't have to feel guilty about my scar anymore."

"Nor you my arm."

He held her to him as he reached down to her knee. Sliding his hand up her the side of her leg, he tugged her skirt to her hips, where his hand rested for a moment before continuing on to her waist and then her bosom. He caressed her breast, watching her, gauging her response. She did not resist, in fact she put her arms around him and, moving her hands slowly down his back, she slid her fingers under the waistband of his pants. He pressed his lips to hers as she yielded to him in that deep and sensual way she had of kissing. Abandoning his inhibitions, he let himself merge with her. Something he'd experienced only with Ourea. After they separated, she looked at him with sparkling eyes, and then she ran her tongue over his lips.

"Remember when you did that to me?"

"Yes."

"Do it again," she commanded, and he did. "That is such a turn on – where did you learn that?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to divulge that."

"Perhaps another kiss will loosen your tongue."

"Maybe."

And they kissed again and again, but he never divulged the source of his skill.

34


	15. The Dance of the Korybantes

Chapter 15

The Dance of the Korybantes

The Engagement Party of Lady Dionysia Petros and Master Eduard Pelletier

**The Ballroom  
Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island **

**1 Aprilis ****3027  
0400 hours**

Drenched in sweat, Alex sat on the drum throne pounding out the rhythm to _Marchin' in the Streets _for at least the twentieth rendition of the song. His voice had grown raspy from singing, and he really wanted to stop, but every time the song ended his fellow cadets would scream for an encore. Dionysia had turned the singing over to Euris and Ensign Rachel Radix, while she led a raunchy line dance that Alex thought he'd like to try.

When the band finished this rendition, the cadets shouted and pointed at their feet requesting the song that, oddly, had turned out to be the night's second-favorite. Oddly, because Alex had written it as a joke for the Ostara party, and, foot pointing, because they all wore bunny slippers, per Dionysia's orders. No one got in the ballroom without them.

Wolf jumped on the stage and walked to Alex. "I understand how to play the rhythm now; I won't screw up. Take a break."

"Thanks, Wolf."

Alex stood to leave the stage, as the cadets chanted his name, but Euris took his hand and raised it to her lips, kissing him.

"Sing with us," she whispered. Radix took his other hand, and together they led him to the front of the band platform. Ensign Roland Packard played piano, having taken over for Tia when she decided she wanted to dance too. He seemed to get it, and Alex was pleased with the overall sound. Feeling a tug on his slippers, Alex looked down to find Tia holding up his guitar. He grabbed it, and slipped the strap over his shoulder. Spinning on his left foot, he turned his back on the audience to signal the band. With his arm raised above his head, he counted out the rhythm and then sweeping his hand down, he ran his fingers over the strings of his guitar, and launched them into the song.

_Bunny Slippers: The Song _(sung to the tune of _New Shoes _by Paolo Nutini)

O six hundred hours but the waters not on  
Another reeking day in a dirty uniform.  
Staring at our boots- they won't pass inspection.  
We ponder deep in melancholy  
How we got in such dilapidation.  
When we see pink eyes and a sweet little nose,  
Smiling, furry white slippers with whiskers on the toes.  
And we say hello bunny  
Bye-bye boots.

Yes, we slide our slippers on  
And now we feel alright.  
Yeah, you heard us right,  
Soldiers who love their little bunny slippers,  
And now we're smiling bright.  
There soft and furry,  
So sweet and kind.  
Ears stand at attention on the marching yard ground.  
Now we're late for Moody's class,  
But we really don't care,  
Cause our little bunny slippers give us the audacity to dare.

Take us marching through the streets  
Bunny slippers on our feet.  
Shoulder to shoulder we know we're pawns,  
But our fate's our own with our slippers on.

Enjoying the cadet's reaction, and freed from the tyranny of keeping the beat, Alex improvised a second verse.

Woke up one morning and Moody was gone  
Had to save his butt from that crazy noble throng.  
Made our plans, but when we carried them on  
Found our enemies were plastered  
On a draught that meant disaster.  
Tho' we caught them in their skivvies,  
The league was not so easy.  
Still we brought them to their knees  
With our superior intrigues.  
And we said hello Moody  
Bye-bye League.

The cadets screamed approval, and everyone joined the chorus.

Take us marching through the streets  
Bunny slippers on our feet.  
Shoulder to shoulder we know we're pawns  
But our fate's our own with our slippers on.

The cadets called for _Marchin' in the Streets _again, and Alex sang the first verse with Euris and Radix before jumping into the crowd. Pelletier handed him a wine bottle, and, after taking a swig, Alex handed it back as the two of them danced beside Dionysia and Tia.

When the song ended, the house staff, directed by Lady Hippolyte's assistant Antiope, arrived setting up tables in the windowed corner of the ballroom. They left, returning shortly with breakfast dishes, juices, teas and coffee.

"You're a real party animal, Row. I had no idea, I mean, you deserted your own birthday party," said Pelletier.

"Most parties are boring, but this is a good one. And that wasn't my birthday."

"Why'd they give you presents and a cake?"

Alex didn't answer; it was complicated. Instead he and Pelletier shared a wine bottle, while watching the activity. When Tia, Dionysia and Euris joined them, Tia took the bottle away from Pelletier and sipped on it while Alex frowned at her, and then she passed it to Euris who followed suit.

"What's the matter, Alex?" asked Tia, taking another sip. He did not answer her, though he thought it inappropriate for Tia and Euris to drink from a wine bottle. "Not ladylike enough for you?"

"Lady Hestia, here is a wine glass," said Antiope, whose sudden arrival startled them. "Please use it. If Lady Hippolyte catches you drinking directly from the bottle, the party will be over for you. The same goes for you, Duchessa Bassianus."

Alex smirked at Tia.

"Gentlemen don't drink out of the bottle either," said Antiope, handing Alex and Pelletier glasses.

Tia stuck her tongue out at Alex.

Wolf joined them, carrying cymbals and drumsticks. "Hey, Row, Pelletier, do you know the dance of the Korybantes?"

"Yes," said Alex and Pelletier in unison.

"Oh gods," said Tia. "A male dance party – how dull."

"Tia, why are you getting so touchy? Have you had too much to drink?" asked Dionysia, who Lady Hippolyte had forbidden any alcoholic beverages. "This is a delightful turn of events. Shirtless, beautiful, young men leaping about in a totally hot dance, what more could anyone ask for?"

"I love this dance," said Euris, hobbling to Tia and taking her hand. "But what will you use for shields and swords?"

"Cymbals for shields and drumsticks for swords, but we need seven dancers."

"No," said Alex. "This is a sacred dance; if we do it, it must be done properly. We'll need swords, shields and the Korybantes' draught as well as musicians for flute and mandolin. And somebody will have to play the taiko drum. Perhaps Lord Zoi will perform the invocation."

"You're such a hypocrite, Alex. Who gave you the right to decide when things must be done properly and when rules can be broken?" sneered Tia.

"Tia? What's wrong?" Alex walked to her, but she turned away. He tried to follow her, but she pushed him from her.

"I'll send for the swords, shields and musicians," said Antiope. "Lord Zoi can play the drum and do the invocation. As to the draught, the only person at Jiguzagu who can prepare it is Lady Hippolyte, I'll find her. Lady Hestia, come with me. Master Alex, and Junior Lieutenant Wolf, please, continue to enjoy the party; we'll deal with this later."

"I can make the Korybantes' draught," said Pelletier.

"Lady Hippolyte will do it," said Antiope, walking towards the door, Tia in hand. "You enjoy yourself."

Alex didn't know why Tia was so piqued, but she sometimes focused her anger for another on him; he felt pretty sure he hadn't done anything to upset her.

"Wolf…" said Alex.

But Wolf wasn't listening; he stared slack-jawed at Tia's back as she left the ballroom.

"Wolf," Alex tried again. "Do you know what this is about?"

"No—well-maybe."

"Tell me."

"We argued."

"Did you hurt her?" snapped Alex, his face a blazing red, as he seized Wolf by the arm and squeezed it with all his strength.

"No, she hurt me." Wolf bowed his head; Alex thought he detected a tear, and his heart softened - a little.

"Shouldn't you go with Tia?"

"No, I think she needs time alone."

"Do you still want to dance the Korybantes?"

"I do."

"Find the other four dancers. Make sure they know the steps and have the required gymnastic skills."

A short while later a group gathered in a circle with Karl Wolf at the center, and then Lorenzo Alzey, Vincent Alzey, Jin Takeda, Baltazar Zelasko, Eduard Pelletier and Alex Row drew straws to see who would be the first to sit in the center of the dance circle and act the role of the baby, Lord Zeus, keening for his mother, Queen Rhea. By far the most difficult part of the dance, few participants could imitate the baby's sorrowful wail. It called for an excellent voice, and the ability to call forth strong emotion. Its purpose was to subdue bloodlust because, when done correctly, it taught the warrior compassion for the helpless, who it was his duty to protect whether friend or foe.

The other six dancers enacted the roles of the Korybantes, warrior mountain gods who danced to the beat of their clashing swords and shields in order to hide the cries of the infant god from his cannibal father, King Kronos. The dance required seven rounds, and each dancer played the part of Lord Zeus once. Alex would be last.

While waiting for Antiope to return, Alex took Wolf aside. "Tell me what happened between you and Tia."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I value your friendship, Row. I don't wish to lose it."

"What do you mean? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I swear. It's just that sometimes she goes to a very dark place. And I never know what will set her off."

"I warned you, Wolf; Tia has to be handled. She's suffered a great injury."

"I understand that, Row. She's told me the entire story; I don't care what happened. I love her. Usually I can cajole her, but…"

"But what?"

"I…she…"

"For gods' sake, say it."

"We want to marry."

"What? You asked her to marry you without discussing it with me? You've only just met."

"That's what I told her; I explained that you and I had come to an agreement. I could see her as long as I followed the appropriate forms, and that it was too soon to make our intentions known."

"So you did ask her?"

"No, she asked me. I tell you, Row, that sister of yours is amazing."

"What was your answer?"

"Well, I had to say yes, didn't I?"

"You could have stalled. Why did you have to say yes now?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I have no doubts; how could I say no? And if I had, how would she have reacted?'

"You have a point. But you still haven't explained why you fought."

"She called me a coward, Row - said all I do is kiss your butt - that I'm afraid of you. But it's not true; I want to marry Tia, but I want to keep your friendship as well. It has nothing to do with fear. That's what we argued about."

Alex watched Wolf thoughtfully, before turning away. Absentmindedly stroking his chin, Alex paced back and forth, considering the situation. Wolf was a first rate officer with a good heart. He had excellent prospects, though his occupation was high risk. Alex had never seen Tia happier; she and Wolf spent all their time together, but, of course, that could be simple infatuation. On the other hand, she had confided her darkest secrets to Wolf, something she never did, and Wolf had not flinched. Could Tia and Wolf know in such a short time that they loved each other enough to marry? This morning he would have said no, but after tonight with Euris he found he held a different view; however, he'd known Euris since he was two. More importantly though, Wolf was a decent human being who Alex genuinely admired. Letting Tia go would cause him pain, but perhaps it was time he faced it. Alex stopped in front of Wolf; as hard as he tried he couldn't stifle a smile. "I'd be honored to have you as a brother."

"Seriously?"

"Indeed, I'll speak with Tia at the earliest opportunity. But Wolf – you'll need to meet with my great-grandmother and my mother and father. However, I shall accompany you."

"Gods, Row, this is unexpected. Thank you, you've made me a very happy man." The two young officers shook hands and then embraced.

"What in Hades are you two doing?" asked Pelletier.

But it would have to wait. Antiope had returned with the swords and shields for the dancers as well as the miniature drums and finger symbols for the audience. Behind her, two servants wheeled the enormous taiko drum into place, setting the huge drumsticks beside it. These two were followed by the flute and mandolin players, who set up on the stage. Antiope had ordered the incandescent lights turned down. Instead the room flickered with the moving light of at least twenty candelabras. Between two she'd placed a table where the shields and swords lay.

A few minutes later, Lord Zoi strode into the ballroom carrying an antique, earthenware tray with a decanter and eight finely painted cedar masu cups.

"Those who would dance must drink," said Lord Zoi.

Alex and the other dancers walked to Lord Zoi, lining up with Pelletier at the beginning since he would be the first dancer to enact the role of Lord Zeus as a babe. Vincent followed Pelletier, and so the order went until the last dancer, Alex.

"Drink, and assume the sacred guise," said Lord Zoi. He held a small cup of herbs and wine to the lips of each dancer, whispering a blessing. Thus one by one they drank the sacred draught, moving on to Antiope who handed all but Pelletier a shield and sword.

Crossing to the center of the room, Alex took his place in the circle. The six dancers sounded off, beginning with Vincent in the first position and ending with Alex in the sixth. At this the six raised their arms over their heads and touched their swords, tenting them over Pelletier, who sat with his head lowered in the dark shadow of the circle's center just as the helpless babe once had. The dancers' shields faced outward and overlapped in a phalanx formation. Alex heard the awed sound of the audience's approval. Having watched the dance many times as a child, he knew they reacted to the painted designs on the shields - the work of a great artist. Made especially for the dance the swords and shields were not full size; nevertheless they were exquisitely wrought. From the red shield with the gorgon's head to the green with the red fox standing under a fruitful olive tree, they were all stunningly beautiful. Alex knew the artist's designs seemed to move in the flicker of the candle light as if they had come to life.

Antiope had made sure Alex got the one he most admired – a siren who seemed to glow as she spread her wings and floated into the sky. Her body was a pastiche of two different creatures; she had the body of a bird, but where the avian head should have been was the upper torso of a woman. She wore a Phrygian cap and held a vase over head that seemed to contain a piece of the sun, it shown so brightly. All the while she sang her compelling melodies, which the artist had represented as multi-colored luminescent ribbons that floated in the air around her like sound.

Lord Zoi made his way to the dancer's circle and gave the invocation.

Bless us Korybantes, dancing soldier gods,  
As we commemorate the days  
Of your sacred benevolence.  
It was to you, upon the winds of Heaven  
That Queen Rhea, daughter of Earth and Sky,  
Mother of Gods and men,  
Flew, seeking your protection  
For Lord Zeus, her sacred son.

Upon that day, in her anger and sorrow  
Goddess Rhea, the deceitful savior,  
Substituted a swaddled stone  
For her newborn babe,  
Duping her mighty consort, King Kronos,  
Who, in his hunger, swallowed her hoax whole -  
To his everlasting indigestion.

To you, the warrior Korybantes,  
Leaping, raging, fiery dancers  
Measuring cadence with your agile feet,  
The sacred goddess delivered  
Her babe, who she believed  
Her only living child,  
And you did drown out the little one's cries.

Letting the battle rage fill you,  
You clamored sword to shield,  
Transported by the mad rhythms  
Of the pounding of your hearts,  
Until the sacred godchild slept.  
And then you too rested,  
Preparing for the babe's next onslaught.  
And so you saved the demiurge  
From his carnivorous father,  
And brought our world to its brink.

Inspire our reenactment  
With your divine presence,  
As we preserve your mysterious rites.  
Grant us your good will,  
And defend our mortal lives  
As you once did Lord Zeus.

As Lord Zoi finished praying, Alex felt the draught taking effect, and he bowed his head. It was his duty as the last dancer who drank to signal Pelletier that he was ready. Feeling the energy and joy of the Korybantes draught surge through him, he brought his sword's pommel down hard on his shield; the sound of it echoed through the huge dark ballroom. The dance would begin when Pelletier, now Lord Zeus, let out the first wail. Then the drummer would take up the beat, leading the musicians through the complicated rhythms.

Alex felt his inner self dissolve as the desire to dance possessed him, and he became simply Korybantes number six. He waited restlessly for what seemed an eternity until he finally heard with relief Pelletier's low pulsing wail. It grew to an incredible crescendo that stirred the heart; Alex had never heard anyone perform the cry so well. The drummer pounded out the cadence as the six Korybantes struck their shields with their swords' pommels to the rhythm. First they walked the circle to the left and then, spinning to the right at the halfway point, they walked back, all the while striking their shields with their swords and shouting words of comfort to the forlorn child in an ancient musical language. As the drummer increased the tempo, they picked up the pace, running instead of walking. They did this six times.

Now the second phase of the dance began; the even numbered dancers spun one hundred eighty degrees on their left heel, crashing shields with the one who walked behind him. Then every dancer did the same, and this was repeated six times as they danced faster. Now all six Korybantes turned to the center of the circle, raising their swords and clashing them over the babe's head.

The beat grew wilder as the Korybantes attempted to entertain the babe in the third phase of the dance. The six dancers spun outward, increasing the diameter of the circle by two meters; there they stopped, striking their swords to their shields before lunging into a forward stance, pointing their swords toward the center of the circle. As five of the Korybantes kept rhythm with shield to sword, the first dancer shifted into a back stance, and from this position launched himself into a run, gaining speed until he leaped into an airborne somersault over the baby's head, landing on the other side of the circle beside the sixth dancer who then leaped to the first dancer's position. Every dancer repeated this four times, eventually returning to his original position.

The babe watched in silent fascination, as the dancers leaped over his head, wailing whenever they stopped. And so began the fourth phase of the dance. Even numbered dancers twirled in a forward diagonal until they stood in front of the dancer who had been beside them. Shifting into an extreme forward stance they lowered their heads so they presented the shape of an inclined plane to the dancer behind them, who had back flipped twice away from the center of the circle. As the babe cried, the dancers in the outer circle shouted a thunderous kiai, silencing the child and warning the forward dancers that they were about to start their run. With that the first of the three outer dancers ran, after the count of three the second, followed by the third again after a three second delay. They picked up speed, running up the backs of the forward dancers and somersaulting over the baby's head in quick succession.

While the odd numbered dancers made their leaps, the even numbered dancers back flipped twice and waited in anticipation of their turn, all the while striking sword to shield. When the odd numbered dancers landed they immediately dropped to the floor in preparation for the even numbered dancer's first leap. This was repeated twice, but on the second run they spun upright through the air.

Now the final section of the dance began as the Korybantes returned to the original circle, and with a frenzy of spinning and clashing, the drumming reached a crescendo. The dancers suddenly stopped. Dancer number one, Vincent, pointed to the babe who now slept. He held his sword to his lips for silence. The Korybantes dancers made as if to sit down for a rest, but during this lull Vincent switched places with Pelletier and then took up the cry, rallying the Korybantes back to their duties. With that the circle was renewed and the dance began again.

After six repetitions of the dance, it was Alex' turn to sit in the circle's center and perform the role of Lord Zeus. He wanted nothing more than to rest, as his head and neck throbbed with pain. Switching places with Zelasko, he noticed Tia and Lady Hippolyte had joined the audience. He watched Tia for a moment, but she frowned at him and turned away, which hurt him more deeply than he would ever admit. Sitting cross legged on the floor and dreading this part of the dance, he lowered his head and prepared his mind. Thinking of the helpless babe and his betrayal at his father's hands, he let himself fall into darkness, and it was from this pit that he threw back his head and let out an ear-piercing wail that brought the dancers back for the last round.

With the dancers running and leaping around him he sang his part with understanding, knowing how it felt to be abandoned. Tears welled and slid down his cheeks, as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, trying to hide them. But when he'd recovered enough to open his eyes he found he was not alone in the center of the circle; Lord Dionysus sat across from him, smiling sweetly. Alex looked around to see if the others had noticed the new arrival, but no one moved; time had stopped.

"My, my never before have I heard a human wail with such intensity, and that is saying something. Indeed, yes it is."

"Thrice born," said Alex, moving into a kneeling position as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Did you know that as an infant I once sat in just such a circle wailing for my mother?"

"I do not know that story, Ivy Bearer."

"I shall tell you some of my story, today; then you can compose a praise poem to me."

Alex gulped; how could he write a poem worthy of such a dangerous god? "I'm honored that you would consider me worthy of such a task, but…"

"No buts; you have already composed poetry for the gods – my mother for one. And your family is one of the few that still practices the old ways. Is that not so?"

"That is true, Good Daemon."

"My mother was…most satisfied with your prayer. Yes, yes, I believe those were her words, and, really, that is about the best you will ever get from her. But to the point; I have little leeway to dawdle even though I have borrowed my grandfather's chronograph for the very convenient stop watch function. If I hold back the forward march of time for too long someone is bound to notice– most likely Apollo, such a goody two shoes. He is a little jealous – but, of course, you know about envious half-brothers."

"That I do, Lord of Night."

"Did you know, human, that after the first time I was born my father, Lord Zeus, put me upon his throne and proclaimed me the lord of the fourth cycle?"

"I did not, Holy Spirit."

"It is a well kept secret, but it is true, indeed it is. Too, he proclaimed himself my regent until I reached maturity. And right after he did this, he disappeared with me, taking me to the Korybantes for protection, because of his dreadful wife whose name I dare not mention. She hates me and desires nothing more than my death. I believe you would know something about murderous first wives as well."

"Unfortunately, Lord of the Vine."

"Though a god, I still felt deep despair at the loss of my mother, and so I wailed for her. Yes indeed most bitterly - she was, after all, my world. But she had given birth to me in the middle of her yearly half cycle in Hades, and my father would not let me remain in the underground with my stepfather-uncle, Lord Hades of whom I am quite fond. He was there at my birth holding my mother-sister's hand. I believe you know him."

"I do, Lord of Mayhem."

"Anywho…Lord Zeus wished me to grow up in the fresh mountain air as he had – tutored in the ways of the sword by the mighty Korybantes as he was. I lived there among those hearty soldier gods who later fought at my side, but that is another story. Gradually I warmed up to them and the rain nymphs who cared for me. Those nymphs were hot – even as an infant I could tell a babe when I saw one. Indeed, it is one of my gifts, yes it is. Yet, I missed my mother and anxiously awaited her return from the Infernal Realm.

"Did your mother return for you, my Lord?"

"No, not then. It was foolish to believe that Hera.…er…she who must not be named would accept my father's abdication in favor of another goddess's son. I suppose she wants one of her own children to inherit though she treated them horribly. Or perhaps she wants to remain Queen of the Universe forever. Whatever she desires, I shall never know, since we have never been on speaking terms.

"What did she do, Lord of the Vine?

"When I was a toddler she released the Titans from the pits of Tartarus and set them on me. With toys and sweets the giants of the first cycle lured me from the Korybantes…"

"Then what happened?"

"Perhaps, this is not the time…"

"But Lord…"

"You don't know why I'm called Thrice Born, do you?"

"No."

"If only my father had allowed me to grow up in Hades after my first birth, as he finally did when I emerged from his thigh the third time."

"Lord Dionysus?"

"Yes, human."

"What is it you wish me from me?"

"Next time you perform this dance do it for me. I am the Lord of this bifurcated and incomplete world, created in error when usurpers truncated the process."

"Usurpers? I don't understand."

"You will."

"But Lord, what do you mean by bifurcated and incomplete?"

"You still haven't found the land of the Disith have you?"

"They live on Prestor, do they not?"

"I suppose they do, but where on Prestor?"

"Lord?"

"You will understand soon enough, suffice it to say that Anatoray is a bit like Hades - an underworld - though it was not meant to be. In the meantime, you are to prepare a new benediction for the dance of the Korybantes, and this time it should be about the infant Dionysus and dedicated to Lord Zeus and Queen Persephone."

"Yes, Ivy Bearer."

"Good. Oh and by the way, a piece of advice. Don't doubt yourself; you are the tekton, it is for you to decide which forms will be followed and which forms will be abandoned. Just make sure the forms you keep are not empty."

"I am not the tekton."

"Stop this; it took a great deal of trickery to bring about the birth of a Yokujin male child, and now that you are of age, you refuse your role when you know very well that you are the tekton. Otherwise, I would not have asked your aid in the creation of my rites. I must complete the generation of this world. Lord Zeus transferred the power to me, and you must help. Indeed, it is your duty; I cannot do it without you."

"I don't understand, Lord."

"Continue inquiries into the ancient script. It will prove fruitful."

The radiant Lord of the vine smiled and, pressing the chronograph, disappeared. With the intensity of the shift from eternity to temporality, Alex slumped back into a seated position on the floor, losing consciousness for a moment. When he woke Euris kneeled beside him, with her arms wrapped around him, one hand pressing his head to her lovely bosom. He savored this, feeling completely at peace while all around them everyone joined the dance as was the tradition after the Korybantes finished the final round.

"Oh gods Alex, your wailing broke my heart. Please, please be alright. I love you so much."

He took her arms and pulled her down, looking into her eyes. "You love me?"

"Yes." Euris sat back on her heels, lowering her gaze; nevertheless he could see her fear. "I've loved you forever – even when we were children, but I'd forgotten. It all came back to me when you tutored me in poetry."

"Euris…"

"I shouldn't have said that I love you. I thought you were unconscious; I know it's too soon."

Alex stared at her; being with her in her room earlier that night had been an experience of such overwhelming intensity, only one word came to mind – ecstatic. He had never felt anything like it before - just looking at her aroused him, and his face reddened.

"I've embarrassed you," said Euris, panic in her voice. "Please, forget what I said; let's go back to our agreement."

"No."

"Please reconsider. Give me another chance."

"I can't go back. Everything has changed."

"But Alex…"

He could see her hovering on the edge of tears. Feeling compassion for her, he took her hand. "There is no going back. I love you, too."

"You do?"

"Oh, yes, there is no doubt. Now come with me."

"But Alex…"

"What?"

"Such intimate revelations must be sealed with a kiss."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"What is your reference for this custom, Bassianus?"

"My heart, Row."

"An unimpeachable source."

"Indeed."

Euris rose to her knees, but he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. No one noticed; they were all consumed by the frenzy of the Korybantes dance.

"Let's go," said Alex, when they separated.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the sky. It's not twilight, but it is almost dawn; at least we can bank into azure over roiling seas."

"But you're grounded."

"I don't care; I want to take you everywhere you mentioned in the poem."

"It can wait."

"No it can't. I suppose you can't swim in the hot springs until your foot is healed, but the moment that brace comes off, I'll take you. We'll overnight."

"Charting new constellations?"

"Whatever you wish; now let's go."

"Absolutely not, Row, as the navigator of our team, I must insist that you not jeopardize our flight status. If you get caught I'll be without a pilot."

"Euris..."

"If we practice I think we can make the cut for the Valca mission."

"I believe you're right."

"I just hope no one reports you for flying during the Enclave operation."

"I think we're safe."

"I'd like to go to my room now and watch the sunrise - with you."

"On one condition."

"And what is that, Row?"

"You show me the original poem."

"If you insist, but you're not going to like it."

"Why do you say that?"

"It has several more stanzas, and each contains a place I want you to take me."

"You underestimate me."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Alex, I'm so tired of lugging this brace around. I can't keep up."

"It's alright, I'll wait for you."

**Alex' Quarters  
Jiguzagu Estate  
****Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island **

**1 Aprilis ****3027  
0800 hours**

Luxuriating, Alex lay back, resting on several pillows propped against the headboard of his bed. He sat with his knees up, using them as support for a notebook, in which he made a list of questions for his mother. Craning his neck and gazing at the ceiling, he considered whether he had covered everything. Not sure, he reread the three page list. Confident in its completeness, he put his black quill pen in the book to mark the page, and lay it on the floor beside his bed. But just as he did that, something else popped into his mind, and picking the book up, he wrote one more note: Lucien Kolasi. He considered his life, amazed by the sheer immensity of his ignorance regarding his own family.

He certainly was old enough to know everything; everyone was pretty sure he was seventeen, and, if he weren't, he would be soon. His mother said he'd been born in early Aprilis, but she wasn't absolutely sure because she had been quite ill while she carried him. Lady Hippolyte insisted that his birthday was just after the spring equinox, but how would she know?

When he was born, the Enclaves were not required to keep birth records. But he was a child of the Emperor's Enclave, and the auditor there kept track of births by season and year. When Alex asked why the auditor hadn't recorded the day and month as well, Jillian explained that the praetor wished to stop the constant disruptions caused by the almost daily birthday parties; instead he allowed one big birthday party per year for all the young children of the courtesans and servants. She thought it ridiculous since every courtesan knew around when her children were born. However, no one complained, because, by order of the Emperor, the Enclave was closed on that day, even though it occurred during Saturnalia, and the party, for which the Emperor paid, was spectacular, or so Jillian said.

He'd only attended once for his first birthday. In truth, if he were born in spring, he would have been at the most nine months old, so he had no memory of that fateful day. However, Jillian did, and she loved relating the misadventures of baby Alex at his first birthday party. He had, apparently, caused a major disturbance when the Master of the Revels stuck his finger in Alex' face and asked him to pull it. Rather than acquiescing to the request, Alex bit the poor man's digit. Jillian said he'd drawn blood, and the injured man had required stitches, even though Alex only had four little baby teeth. From that time forward the courtesans referred to him as the wolf cub.

He'd distinguished himself in other ways that day as well. He was an early walker and quite fast. Jillian said that she had turned her back on him for only a moment, when in the blink of an eye he made his way to the tall, beautifully decorated fur tree. Pulling it down, he captured the golden sun ornament from the top, nearly setting the room and himself ablaze. Jillian said no one got angry because Alex burst into tears when everyone stared at him. Later that day, after the tree had been put right, the children played happily with their new toys, as Alex sat quietly on Jillian's lap while she fed him cake. She had been warned to keep him under control after he sailed his new set of little toy boats in the fruit punch. Believing Alex was content for the moment, Jillian spoke with a friend while he made a racket shaking a little, wooden, drum-shaped rattle with a bell in the center. But when all went quiet Jillian became concerned. She turned from her friend to find Alex eyeing another little boy's colorful red rattle. Before she could react he leaned over and ripped the little rattle from the child's hand. When she demanded that Alex give it back, he refused, instead gumming it with gusto.

Ever since he could remember, Alex had wondered if there was a way to find out his true birth date. As a young child he'd looked on with bitter envy while he attended Robert's birthday parties or those of the other children at Tereine Estate. Instead his mother had celebrated Alex and Tia's birthday as well as her own on Sigillaria, the third Day of Saturnalia. He'd never understood why until last night; Jillian probably didn't know her true birth date, having been born at the Enclave. It was second nature to her to share her birthday with others, but as a little boy he wanted to experience one of the great joys of childhood, to be fussed over just because he existed at his very own birthday party. So when he had come to live at Jiguzagu Estate, Lady Hippolyte had given him his own birth date, 27 Perpatima. It had made him happy for a time, and he was grateful to her for trying. But he preferred to know the true date. Not for the purposes of a party anymore, but for the sake of his identity.

Alex stretched, trying not to disturb Euris who slept curled up beside him. By the time they'd made it upstairs earlier that morning, the sun had already risen. Euris limped along obviously in pain so he'd invited her into his room on the pretence of singing her to sleep which he did - eventually.

Alex turned on his side and slid down the pillows. Resting his head on his hand, he watched her sleep. What a curious feeling it gave him, having her there with him. Was this happiness? He never would have expected this reaction since he craved solitude, but Euris was not an intruder in his world. She belonged to it.

Alex' ruminations were disturbed by a noisy bird on his balcony. Rolling over he looked outside to see what all the commotion was about. He'd left the door open, and he could clearly see the beautiful animal with its red-bearded blue head, red breast, and red and black striped wings. It was a species of bunting, but Alex wasn't sure which one. The colorful little bird spread its wings, gliding frantically just above the balcony's balustrade. Occasionally it would stop and burst forth in melody, and then commence flitting again. It was most definitely a male bent on female companionship, and he enticed his future lady with his irresistible song. No doubt he and his mate would nest in the laurel tree right below the little terrace, and Alex would have to spend spring and early summer listening to the babies crying for food. No matter, that suited him; he loved young birds with their floating, downy feathers and dingy ideas.

He turned back to Euris and smoothed her silky red hair, wondering over her admission that she loved him. Alex never believed he had a chance with her; and not just because of the broken arm incident for which, as it turned out, he was not responsible. He had instigated numerous other amusements, which had gotten the three children into deep trouble, though to his knowledge, he'd never suffered another punishment as severe as the beating at Secunda Titus' hands. He wondered what Euris remembered of their childhood adventures, hoping she had forgotten everything.

When they were children everyone had doted on Euris, calling her beautiful and brilliant; a child destined for greatness. She held more titles than a champion racing chocobo, having inherited status from both her mother and father. And if House Bassianus had not been purged from the Guild, she would have been next in line to be Maestro. Not that Alex cared about titles; he would have preferred she be without them so he could have her to himself.

Unfortunately, he paled in comparison. When he was a child he'd had no right to a title. Polli had secured him one through legal action, but it wasn't the same as being a true successor. People had described him as a potential criminal mastermind who would end up in jail or worse – the gallows - as the headmaster of Grimsley Royal Primary Academy had predicted. Only his great-grandmother had believed in him.

He lay his head down in an attempt to sleep, but he couldn't keep his eyes shut. Although he had been up all night, he felt invigorated, probably the result of the Korybantes draught; sometimes it took a day or two before it wore off. There was no point laying about trying to sleep; there were things to do. He slipped out of bed, and covered Euris with a light blanket, worried that she might catch a chill. It was still unseasonably warm, but not as hot and humid as the night before. The wind had changed direction and now blew from the west; the temperature would probably drop quickly.

He did his morning exercise and meditation routine, knowing he'd have to be at the top of his game if he was going to face Tia and his great-grandmother. Then he went off to bathe. When he got back to his room he dressed quickly and then walked to his bed so he could check on Euris. Leaning over her, to make sure she was safe and warm, his eyes widened in shock; she was not alone – Dionysia was sound asleep beside her. Good gods, how would he explain this? But Euris reached up and touched his face.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "Sometimes Dionysia gets scared when she's alone. At the academy, I'd wake up with her sleeping next to me three or four times a week."

"Are you sure? I can walk her back to her room."

"No, it's fine. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Somebody told me she loves me, and now I'm too elated to slumber."

"What an inconsiderate woman."

"Indeed, but I love her too much to hold a grudge. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'm so tired, Row. How can you possibly stay awake?"

"The Korybantes draught has all sorts of side effects. How's your foot?"

"Hmmm, better, but I believe I need more of your special treatment."

"I didn't realize my singing had medicinal properties."

"I'm not talking about your singing."

"I thought you were tired?"

"Not too tired for that. Last night was wonderful, Row."

"I have to speak with Tia, but then I'll be back."

"Be careful, Tia is pretty upset with you."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"No, that would be triangulating. Are you sure she's awake?"

"You know she can't sleep when she's angry."

"Do you have to go?"

"It's of the utmost importance."

"Well then you had better get to it, but do hurry. I want you beside me. Dionysia just doesn't cut it."

Alex laughed. "I see. Well, that is comforting to know. Is there anything you need?"

"No…well…yes…a kiss."

Sitting down next her on the bed Alex smiled, as he kissed her cheek. She touched his face and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply.

"Wait…there is something else," Euris whispered when they separated.

"Whatever you wish."

"Sit with me until I fall asleep."

Alex made himself comfortable on the bed as Euris snuggled close to him, followed by Dionysia who snuggled close to her.

"Looks like you have a friend," observed Alex.

"Indeed, and a very good one." Euris said this with her eyes closed, as she drifted off to sleep.

Listening to Euris breathing softly, Alex stared contentedly at the beamed ceiling of his bedroom, until, overcome with restlessness, he reached for his notebook. He brushed the hair from Euris' face and then began to write.

I wonder; where has Morpheus taken you?  
Flying among the stars?  
Floating in the clouds with the gods of the sky?  
Or to the chthonic lord's dwelling  
In the deepest, richest regions of the underworld?

You hold the power to crush my heart.  
Do you understand that?  
Your presence sets me trembling.  
Will you betray me?  
Or do you mean what you say?

What is in the depths of your heart?  
Is your love true or inconstant?  
To late to ask that question; already, I'm bound to you  
With the imperceptible, silken threads of attachment.

I fear the pain of your loss.  
How those threads will slice my heart.  
Tear through my skin,  
Reaching even my spirit, shredding it,  
Until I am annihilated.

One day long ago I forfeited you  
For your own protection.  
I remember well the loneliness – the desolation.  
My one true playmate;  
The one who understood my childish heart;  
The one who drew me to unexplored realms in the sky.

But now I stand reprieved,  
And you lay beside me  
After a night I shall never forget.  
And I wonder; for such bliss, what tribute  
Will the gods extract from me?  
Or have I banked enough sorrow  
To pay for this felicity.

No matter, in your return  
I find solace for my innate grief of heart.  
A balm consecrated and dispensed by you.  
Whatever circumstances assail us;  
I shall never desert this love again  
Nor lose it in the spiraling chasm of time.

Alex put his notebook down, and, slipping soundlessly from the bed, he made his way to Tia's quarters to attend to the business of her engagement. But halfway there he turned around and went back. Quietly entering his room, he tiptoed to his desk and, opening the bottom drawer, he removed a small box, slipping it into his pocket. Retracing his steps across the creaking floor, he exited but when he turned to close the door, he caught sight of Euris sleeping, with her friend at her side. Transfixed he watched her for an unknown length of time, before turning on his heels and departing.

27


	16. Alex the Benefactor

**Chapter 16  
Alex the Benefactor**

**Outside Tia's Quarters  
Jiguzagu Estate  
Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
1 Aprilis 3027  
1000 hours**

Alex stood outside Tia's room, considering what to do. Her door was closed, which meant that she did not want visitors. If he disturbed her by knocking, he would be breaking one Jiguzagu's most sacred mores – never show up unannounced. Proper etiquette required that he send a note with a formal request to visit and wait for her response. But there was no time for that; if she was angry with him, he wanted it resolved. Taking a deep breath and throwing caution to the wind, he tapped lightly on the sliding door. When no one answered, Alex paced back and forth, trying to relax. Then resolutely he knocked louder. He heard the patter of feet, though the door did not open.

"Wolfie, is that you?"

"Wolfie?" Alex laughed quietly to himself. "No, it isn't Wolf."

"Alex?"

"Yes, please let me in."

The door slid open, and Tia frowned at him as she angrily tied the sash of a green silk yukata. Tiny pale-green maple leaves were haphazardly embroidered into the cloth which was only slightly darker than the threads that made up the delicate leaves. It must have been very expensive; entirely too elegant for someone as young as Tia. No doubt Jillian had purchased it for her.

"What do you want?"

"I take it you're disappointed."

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm not Wolfie?"

"Don't call him Wolfie; only I may call him that, and I am not expecting him. But I had hoped he'd change his mind. Thanks to you he obeys every rule of courtship; meanwhile you do whatever you want."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I could plainly hear you and Euris carrying on. 'Oh, Alex…that sooo good…don't stop!' "

Alex' face reddened; he'd had no idea they'd been so loud. He supposed he was a bit of a hypocrite, but he and Euris had known each other for a very long time.

"I'm here to talk to you about Wolf."

"It's really none of your business."

This time Alex frowned. "You were the one who sent him to me."

"That's true, but I didn't know whether I should attend the Junior Lieutenants' Cotillion as Wolf's date, given my reputation. All of the noble houses know what happened with Robert. I didn't want to embarrass you or Wolf."

"Don't be an idiot, Tia. I'm proud of you - always; I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I hate fighting with you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Tia walked over and hugged him. He put his arm around her shoulder, and together they walked to her balcony where they stood watching the sea. Alex inhaled the fresh, clean, tangy air. He had missed that delicious salty odor while at the academy. They stood quietly for a moment, watching as the white caps moved rapidly over the water's surface.

"Talk to me; I'll consider your views," said Tia.

"Wolf spoke with me last night, before we took the draught. I know that you wish to marry."

"And you disapprove?"

"In a way…you haven't known each other for very long."

"But Alex…"

"Let me finish. I'm concerned that what you're feeling is infatuation and not true affection."

"What about Euris and you?"

"I've loved Euris since I was three; I've just never pursued her."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Because you broke her arm?"

"Among other things."

"But you know now it was Robert."

"Yes…but let's get back to Wolf."

"I'm happy for you, Lexi. I'd always hoped you and Euris would find each other again. Remember how you would always go off together? You deserve this happiness."

"Tia…thank you. But about Wolf."

"Euris adored you when we were children, and you showed off for her because you reciprocated her feelings, even though you were a bit young for that. I was so jealous of you two. When she broke her arm everything changed, we still played together, but you pulled away."

"I didn't want to hurt her again. And I…" Alex felt lightheaded and wondered if it was the draught. He walked quickly to a wrought iron bench and, sitting down, stared at the geometric pattern made by the tiles that paved the terrace's intricate floor. They seemed to be pulsating.

"Alex?"

He covered his eyes with his hands and leaning forward, rested his elbows on his knees.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Alex was silent. He could hear Secunda shouting at him just as she had that night she'd punished him.

"Lexi? Please answer me."

Alex lowered his head to his knees.

"I'm going to get Hisabo."

"No." Alex reached up and grabbed her wrist. "Wait."

"You're scaring me."

"I remember…what Secunda said."

"When?"

"When she hit me…she said, 'You monster! Nobody wants you; you vile little bastard.' And I knew she was right. I remembered what all stories said - monsters are irredeemable."

"You were never a monster, Lexi; you pulled back to protect Euris and me. A monster wouldn't do that."

"How could we have been so mistaken?"

"Fear. I had no doubt that bitch would kill you. And I was right; she's tried more than once. I suppose I was willing to believe anything that kept you alive."

"Thank you taking care of me that night; you saved my life."

"I think we're even; you've saved my butt too many times to count."

"After I got you into trouble in the first place."

"Do you remember the time we played pirates, and you convinced us to swing across the great hall on a rope attached to the chandelier."

"It wasn't a rope. It was a garland," corrected Alex.

"Yes, yes…it was during Saturnalia."

"It was fun until the plaster cracked, and the chandelier almost came down."

"Yes, it hung by a thread; it was a spectacular idea, though inherently flawed."

"You were very good at it, Tia, so was Euris."

"Neither of us was could compare to you. You made all it the way to the opposite balustrade. Really, Lexi, you were the best boy ever."

"Tia…about Wolf."

"Yes?"

"He told me that you insulted him."

"Yes, well, that was the alcohol talking."

"Do really feel that way?"

"No, I understand; you and Wolf are friends. I'm happy about it; I don't want to interfere with that. But I got angry when Euris told me about you two necking in her room. I want to do that with Wolfie, but he won't, because of his promise to you."

Alex fumed; could Euris keep nothing to herself? On the other hand Wolf had shown himself to be trustworthy.

"Don't frown like that, Alex. I know exactly what you're thinking. Euris - what a blabbermouth. But Euris and I are very close, and she was so happy that you had finally shown your feelings for her."

Alex paced back and forth to calm down. He would have to talk to Euris about sharing their intimate moments with others, especially his sister. But on the positive side he had gained some intelligence. Euris was happy to be with him and had willingly shared that with another.

"Have you confided everything to him?" asked Alex.

"Yes, my bastard birth at the Enclave, our crazy parents, Robert's abuse etcetera. It's a very long list."

"Did you tell him you will inherit Tereine Estate?"

"I guess I forgot that."

"Interesting."

"Why?"

"Tia, I'm fond of Wolf; he has a good heart. He's a smart and talented officer with excellent prospects. I can tell that he loves you, but how do you feel about him?"

"I adore him. He's so handsome and noble, yet humble; he has no idea how wonderful he is. He accepts me warts and all. And Lexi, we have so much fun together. I've never laughed so hard - even at your antics. I love him with all my heart."

Alex looked stricken; it was hard to be replaced, even if it was only at antics. "You do understand the downside?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a soldier in wartime."

Tia looked at him in horror. Alex felt bad about this, but she needed to understand what she might have to face.

"I'm sorry, Tia. I hate asking you this, but anyone who marries a soldier needs to be aware that an early death is possible."

"I considered what might happen when you entered the academy. It breaks my heart to think of it. And Lexi, when they brought you home…I…"

"Tia, can you live with Wolf's occupation?"

"Yes."

"Good, because last night I gave him my blessing, and now I'm giving it to you."

Alex stood up and walked to the balustrade, keeping his back to Tia. His hands shook as he made them into fists so Tia wouldn't notice. It was difficult to let her go. She had been the one constant in his life.

"Ourea…" he whispered fighting his emotions.

"There is nothing to fear. You are having your usual reaction to what you perceive as abandonment," replied Ourea. "Tia will always be your sister, and look on the bright side; you could soon be an uncle."

"Uncle…?"

"Oh, Alex, Wolfie and I have been so anxious about your reaction. You've released us from a great concern. I love you, Lexi."

Tia rushed to him and gave him one of her crushing bear hugs.

"Tia, you're suffocating me!"

Tia walked around him, confronting him face to face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Tia…"

"I'm you're older sister, but it's always seemed like you are the older one. How can I ever repay you for all the times you took the blame for me because I'm such a coward? Or the times you cared for me even though you were younger. It was because of you I've met my future husband. Don't you know how much I need you?"

Alex remained silent, trying to turn away from her, but she wouldn't allow it. Gods, she must have been working out religiously.

"I know what you're thinking," she continued. "You believe you'll lose me to Wolf. How do I know? Because, I felt the same way when you were mooning over Euris and Yukino. It's just the way we both react because of how we grew up. But that's not how it really is. We've survived so much together; we'll always share an unbreakable bond."

"Tia…it's not true. You did take care of me; you're the one who was always there. Don't you remember the nursery at the Enclave?"

"A little…I can't believe you do."

"I remember you playing with me."

"You do?"

"Yes, you acted out stories with dolls and stuffed animals."

"That's true, and you were an excellent audience until you started walking. At first I stayed by your side because Jillian told me to take care of you. But then I just loved you. You were such a funny baby."

"No stories please."

"Oh just one."

"No."

"What about time you got out of the nursery and scared the wits out of that noble twit who was…?

"Tia! I really don't wish to recall that."

"You drove those child care servants mad, but I suppose a baby who walks at six months really shouldn't be expected to have as much sense as one who walks at twelve or thirteen months – but, by the gods, you were fast. It took a minimum of three of them to watch you. As soon as they looked away you'd take off. One time when the table was fully set for afternoon snack, somehow, you climbed on it. It was a special occasion – there was a chocolate cake. You took handfuls of it and smeared it all over the table linen. Your hair was thick with it. You looked so funny with your hair standing on end – like you'd had a shock. All the children laughed even though you had ruined their treat. What a mess."

"Tia, please. Stop!"

"Alright, if you insist."

"I do."

"Alex?"

"Yes."

"Wolfie and I want to marry as soon as possible. He has one more year at the academy before he graduates, and we'd like to have that time together. After he accepts a commission and starts combat duty I'll come back here, and when the war is over he will too."

"You wish to live at the academy?"

"Yes, I want to be with Wolf. Will that be a problem?"

"No."

"What about you and Euris?"

"Right now it's about you. Let's go find Wolf. Then the three of us will visit Hisabo. I'll write her a note while you dress."

**Lady Hippolyte's Office  
Jiguzagu Estate  
Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
1 Aprilis 3027  
1200 hours**

Alex waited alone in Lady Hippolyte's office. Leaning against the French doors that lead to his great-grandmother's cottage garden he watched Tia and Wolf, who sat together on a stone bench in the small garden adjacent to the office. They held hands, which irritated Alex, since he had not given Wolf permission for this familiarity. But he supposed it was implicit in his acceptance of their engagement.

Alex wondered how his great-grandmother would react to Wolf's request for Tia's hand. No doubt she would agree, since she had worried over Tia's prospects for as long as Alex could remember. But she would be losing Tia for a year, and his sister was vital to the dark ops division of Lady Hippolyte's enterprises. It wasn't just that either; Polli had a strong attachment to his sister. She would be sorely missed.

Euris' face flashed into his mind, and he smiled to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box he had retrieved from his desk. It held the diamond Lord Hades had given him. Uncut diamonds were rare in Anatoray, ever since the war with the Disith had begun. He needed a jeweler who could be trusted. He wanted it cut and set into ring as soon as possible. Making his way to Lady Hippolyte's desk he sat down in her chair and, leaning back, he removed it from the box. He held the diamond delicately between his thumb and forefinger, observing how it diffracted the light from the garden. This gave him an idea, and, placing the stone on his great-grandmother's desk, he worked on a design for the setting.

"Is that a diamond?"

Polli stood in the doorway. She always amazed him. She looked beautiful and fresh, even though she had not slept the night before.

"It is. I hope you can recommend someone trustworthy that can fashion it into a ring."

"What sort of ring? And where did you get that?"

"Perhaps we could talk about it after Wolf and Tia have completed their business with you."

"Of course, I always have time for you, dear boy. By the way do you know where Euris is?"

Alex' face reddened.

"Ah, I see. I'll be right back."

She returned ten minutes later with Antiope, who winked at him.

"Alex, how serious are you about Euris?" asked Lady Hippolyte.

"Could we discuss this when we are alone?"

"Give me a hint."

"Very."

"Well then, you will need to rethink your relationship with Dionysia Petros."

"What do mean?"

"Really Alex - sleeping with two women! Don't you think that's overdoing it a bit? And one of them is the bride while the other is the maid of honor!"

"It's not what it seems," protested Alex.

"Master Alex, I'd no idea you harbor such keen appetites," said Antiope. "Lady Hippolyte, is it possible you made the Korybantes' draught too potent? If I may use that word."

"Antiope!" said Lady Hippolyte. "Perhaps you should renew your vow of silence."

"I apologize, Lady Hippolyte, but I have taken my initiation. I'm no longer bound by a vow of silence."

"You don't understand," interrupted Alex.

"Then how do you explain the two women in your bed?"

"Master Alex, this can only enhance your reputation. I would say nothing if I were you," advised Antiope.

"Antiope, do not speak again," ordered Lady Hippolyte.

"For how long, Lady Hippolyte?"

"Until I say you can! Since you have taken initiation into that itinerant cult you have been impossible."

"I'm only with Euris!" interjected Alex.

"Then why are they both in your bed?" asked Lady Hippolyte.

Alex explained that Dionysia had slipped into bed with Euris while he showered because she was frightened. He added that Dionysia had done this often when the two women shared adjoining rooms at the academy.

"I see. And Euris will confirm what you have said?"

"Hisabo, you don't believe me?" Alex was stung by her disbelief.

"Will she?"

"Yes."

"Good. Antiope, please call Tia and Junior Lieutenant Wolf."

"Yes, Lady Hippolyte."

"May I have my desk back, Alex?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex stood, and, glaring at Lady Hippolyte, saluted in an exaggerated manner. After a long moment, he snapped back to attention. Then reaching over the desk he grabbed the diamond and returned it to his pocket. Afterwards he strode to the other side of the desk, where he stood with his hands behind his back and stared at the ceiling – seething.

Wolf and Tia entered the office and stood beside him. Tia looked at Alex questioningly as she reached behind his back and took his hand. He relented for Tia's sake and smiled at her.

"What can I do for you three?" asked Lady Hippolyte.

Wolf stepped forward. "Lady Hippolyte Althea Yokujin Martis, I, Karl Emerson Brena Wolf have a most serious proposition."

"Do you?"

"I wish to ask for the hand of your great-granddaughter, Lady Hestia Ariadne Hippolyte Petros Row."

Lady Hippolyte looked at him in shock, which surprised Alex; surely she expected this.

"Isn't this rather sudden?"

"Lady Hippolyte, I…we…"

"You what?"

"I love Lady Hestia, and my prospects are excellent once I have graduated from the Officers' college."

"Get back to me after you have graduated."

"But we wish to marry now."

"And how will you support my dear great-granddaughter?"

"I have an inheritance on which I can draw."

"I see. Can you support her in the manner I have?"

"No."

"Are you asking for a dowry?"

"No, a dowry is not necessary. I have my own money, as I have said."

"No dowry? How odd. I cannot agree to this."

"Why?"

"You are too young; you barely know each other; you are an undergraduate; you will be a military officer; and my most importantly my great- granddaughter is inexperienced in affairs of the heart. She has never even been infatuated with anyone else."

"Why do you say we are too young?"

"Tia is eighteen, and you can't be much older."

"I am old enough to have led a unit in our victorious fight to take back the academy from the seasoned mercenaries of the League. I am prefect of Barracks H; which means I'm an experienced administrator. Further, I took second in my class and first in rule of law."

"He has an excellent intelligence network as well," interjected Alex.

"That may be so, but you have only just met Hestia."

"That is true; but I know Lady Hestia is the only one for me. She is not only beautiful, but intelligent, educated, accomplished and talented as well. She is bravely honest; a quality I admire greatly. I love the way she smiles at me; I even appreciate the way she teases me when I've erred. She gives me the comfort of allowing me to be myself. And I love…"

"Yes, yes, I can see you are truly enamored, but…"

"I'm going to be a military officer?"

"Yes."

"I admit it is a dangerous profession, but you would be hard put to find any young man worth his salt who isn't involved in the military. However, I have been approached by the Office of the Judge Martial of all Military Forces to take a law degree once I have served two years of combat duty."

"Have you now? Well, well, that is very commendable… and only a Junior Lieutenant."

"He can quote verbatim any and all regulations and laws pertaining to the military code of conduct," said Alex. "It's really quite amazing."

"But there is still the problem of my great-granddaughter's inexperience."

"Let me answer this, Wolfie," interrupted Tia. "It is true; I have never loved another boy, but you know very well why."

"Does the Junior Lieutenant know?"

"He does."

"And what was his reaction?"

"I do not care about Lady Hestia's past," answered Wolf. "I mean, I do care that she was so severely injured by her step-brother; if I could, I would go back in time and protect her so she would be spared such sorrow – even if it meant I might never have a chance with her."

"Well that is very admirable, but I am concerned about how my great-grand daughter will be treated at the academy."

"Don't worry Hisabo. We have the wolf pack on it," said Alex. "Have you had any difficulty with the visiting cadets, Tia?"

"No, everyone has been very kind."

"Alex, I take it by the nature of your comments that you are in favor of this marriage?"

"I have given them my blessing."

"Indeed, well, that is another thing I didn't expect. You were to be my last excuse."

"Sorry."

"Yes, I can see that, dear boy. I would like a moment alone with Hestia. Please wait in the garden."

After Alex and Wolf made their way into the garden, Antiope closed the French doors behind them, pulling the curtains shut. Wolf paced while Alex tried to comfort him, but the poor young man only gazed at Alex as if he spoke a foreign language. As they waited, Alex wondered about the possibility that Polli would not sanction the marriage. That would mean Tia stayed at Jiguzagu Estate, where she would be safe, which would make Alex happy but Tia unhappy.

"You may come back now," said Antiope, smiling at them.

Alex walked to the stricken Wolf and put his arm around the Junior Lieutenant's shoulder. "Come on, Wolfie; it will be fine." Wolf glanced at Alex, terror clearly visible in his clear gray eyes. Bowing his head in despair, Wolf walked hesitantly into Polli's office, staring tragically at the ground and dragging his feet as if he were about to face a firing squad. Finally, they found themselves in front of Lady Hippolyte's desk once again.

"Junior Lieutenant Wolf, you are a most admirable young man, and, though I had deep concerns about the timing of this match when you first approached me, you and Tia have addressed my fears. In light of this, as Tia's guardian, I give you my blessing."

Tia turned to Wolf, and they embraced. Alex wondered if it was really the first time; they looked far too comfortable. But Wolf took Tia's arms from around his waist and turned to Polli.

"Thank you, Lady Hippolyte, you will not be sorry. I shall honor and care for her, always."

Wolf reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box as he turned to Tia and knelt. "Lady Hestia, in commemoration of our formal commitment, I hope you will accept this token of my affection. It was my mother's engagement ring."

Tia took the box, her eyes bright with tears. Opening it, she inhaled sharply and removed a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring. Wolf took it from her and placed it on her left ring finger. Tia sat on his knee and kissed him. Alex was absolutely sure by the look of it that they had been kissing in secret.

"My, my, what a lovely gesture," said Lady Hippolyte. "Let me see your ring, Tia."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief for Tia and Wolf's sake.

"Junior Lieutenant Wolf, there are a few formalities still to discuss. We'll need to gather together again when Conte and Contessa Row return. Though I am Tia's legal guardian, they are her parents, and you may have to convince them as you have convinced me. But truthfully, I believe they are very impressed with you, and there will be no problem."

"Yes, Lady Hippolyte."

"There is also the question of your age. Will you need to get permission to marry?"

"No, I'm an emancipated minor. After my father died I was in the custody of my aunt and uncle, but I wanted my freedom so I sued for it and won."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, my mother died in childbirth with my baby sister, and she followed her mother the next day. They are buried together."

"I'm so sorry, Junior Lieutenant."

"Thank you."

"There is one more thing – regarding the dowry."

"I thought we covered that. There is no need, and please call me Karl."

"Well, Karl, my great-granddaughter is very precious to me, and I must insist that you accept her dowry. I'll discuss the amount with you later. Now, go enjoy yourselves. Alex, you stay."

Alex crossed the room and sat down in an overstuffed chair, waiting for Polli to finish hugging Tia and Wolf. After they left she sat down at her desk with her head in her hands. Antiope handed her a handkerchief, and she dabbed her eyes.

"Lady Hippolyte, it will be alright," said Antiope.

"I simply couldn't make the same mistake twice," replied Lady Hippolyte.

"Indeed, and think of it; perhaps there will be great-great-grandchildren to care for soon."

"Yes, that's a good point. And this time perhaps things will go as they should."

"Yes, those two certainly will make beautiful babies."

"Antiope, go to the kitchens and see to a mid-afternoon meal. Everyone should be awake and hungry by then. Here is the menu."

"Is it sit-down or buffet?"

"Buffet, now go along."

Polli sat and stared at her desktop. Alex got up and walked to her.

"Polli?"

"Yes, dear boy."

"I'm sorry; I love you."

"And I you."

He held her hand while she quietly wept. She certainly had been crying a great deal for someone who opposed such displays.

"Do you remember when I brought you here?"

"Vividly. I was very grateful to have my childhood back."

"You poor boy, both of you and Tia suffered so much at Tereine Estate."

"Thank you for taking us in, Hisabo."

"No thanks are necessary, Himago; the circumstances were terrible, and, though I wish things had been different, I have cherished every moment of your stay. It is difficult to let you go."

"What did you mean, the same mistake twice?"

"That is a discussion for another time."

"Were you referring to my grandmother?"

"I was. I suppose Jillian has told you about my poor daughter."

"A little…"

"I hope you understand; I cannot face that subject today."

"Yes, Polli."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hisabo, do you remember when Euris broke her arm?"

"Yes, I hope you are not still agonizing over that."

"Were you there that day?"

"No, but Jillian sent for me the next day. I had to reset Euris' arm; that quack Secunda Titus brought in had made a mess of it. Poor Euris was terrified."

"What about me?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"Yes."

"You...you…I…"

"What Hisabo?"

"I have never witnessed a child in such terrible condition from a beating. If your mother hadn't gotten to you in time, you would have gone into circulatory shock. She did a good job; you were up and about in no time."

"Did Secunda Titus suffer any repercussions?"

"James sent her away for a month, but most thought you deserved a beating for pushing Euris. I have never believed in corporal punishment of any kind, and most especially not for a small child."

"How was Jillian?"

"I had to stop your mother from killing Secunda. She'd found a handgun in your father's office, and she was out for blood."

"I didn't push Euris."

"What?"

Alex told her the story as he, Euris and Tia had reconstructed it.

"How stupid of us not to question Secunda Titus' version of the story; we should have known you would never do such a thing. But Euris and Tia corroborated what she said so we accepted it. I'm so sorry, Alex."

"I am relieved to know I didn't push her."

"Is that what wished to talk to me about?"

"Yes, that and one other thing."

"Tell me."

"I want to go to the capitol for a few days."

"The capitol? Absolutely not."

"But why?"

"House Petros agents are still about; it would be too difficult to protect you."

"I can take care of myself." Alex said this with little conviction.

"Seriously, how can you say that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm referring to the condition I found you in just three weeks ago."

"That was a special case."

"How so?"

"It was the result of a military operation."

"Alex?"

"What?"

"Spare me; I know for a fact Duke Petros searched for you. You were not the primary target, that is true, but all of his troops had been given your description with orders to capture you on sight and take you directly to him."

"Why? I don't understand; isn't Jillian a Petros?"

"She is, but that branch of the Petros family is at odds with the Duke."

"So he attacked me because of a rivalry within House Petros?"

"No, he was after you because his mistress, Secunda Titus, is obsessed with killing you, or at least that's what I originally thought."

"How am I a threat to the House Titus or House Petros?"

"That is a good question. I originally believed it was strictly jealousy. As a child you were superior to Robert at everything, and jealousy may still part of it."

"Would she kill me just because I play chess or the piano better than Robert does?"

"Indeed, it's hard to believe that she would risk everything for such petty motives, but it's not unheard of."

"Is it because you pursued reparations for Tia and me?"

"I've considered that. Robert did lose both his title and his lands to you and Tia. However, there is little value in either the Row peerage or the estate - certainly nothing worth fighting over."

"So why?"

"I am not sure, and I don't wish to alarm you."

"Hisabo, what?"

"Last night I sat in the parlor while Dionysia read your journal, and it occurred to me that it could have something to do with that incident."

"Lord Lupanarius? Is he a Petros?"

"No, he's House Eraclea, and yes, the Lord Lupanarius incident."

"How?"

"Why did he choose you over the shaman of the desert clans with similar abilities?"

"I thought it was because they refused to help him."

"That isn't exactly true."

"Well then tell me the truth."

At that moment there was a light rapping on the door, and Antiope entered the room. She smiled brightly at Alex and Lady Hippolyte, who both frowned at her.

"Excuse me, Lady Hippolyte, but there's an urgent matter that needs your attention."

"Antiope, it is customary to wait until you are invited to enter when you have knocked on a door. Where are your manners?"

"Indeed Ma'am, so sorry," said the impervious assistant with a brilliant grin, "but this truly calls for your immediate attention."

"What is it?" asked Lady Hippolyte. "And it had better be good."

"Oh it is good – er, bad."

"Tell me!"

"Cook has thrown everyone out of the kitchen and has opened a bottle of your best single malt whiskey."

"What?"

"Indeed, Lady."

"No one touches my single malt. You were correct to warn me. What brought this on?"

"I believe that young man, Julian Whelan, is responsible."

"Find him and confine him to his quarters! Alex, I must deal with this before cook is completely snockered. We'll resume this conversation after lunch. Let's say sixteen hundred."

"Yes, Polli," said Alex, deeply disappointed.

"I promise," said Lady Hippolyte, jumping to her feet and running to the door.

"It's important, Hisabo."

Lady Hippolyte stopped at the door and turned. "You have my word." And with that she left.

Antiope stood by the desk, watching Alex, who stared glumly at the floor. "In a few more years I'll be calling you Conte Alexander, or will you prefer Conte Row? It's hard to believe that you and Tia are old enough to marry. It seems like just yesterday that I was your governess at Tereine Estate."

"Antiope, please, just call me Alex. And you were our best nanny. We hated it when you were away."

"Thank you, Alex. Duchessa Bassianus is at the beach house with your friends. I believe she misses you. They're celebrating Junior Lieutenant Wolf and Lady Hestia's engagement. Go have some fun; lunch will be served there."

"Alright, thanks Antiope."

Alex left through the French doors, taking the path that led through Lady Hippolyte's cottage garden. Making his way through a stand of black pine trees, he breathed in their intense scent as he followed a narrow, rarely used trail. The beaches of Kuramasu Island lay between breaks in the steep headlands that dove into the sea. Getting down to the beach house could be treacherous and Alex wondered how Euris had managed it.

When the shore line came into view, Alex stood on a promontory, watching his fellow cadets. He could not believe what he saw. Pelletier stood on a steep cliff, and then, with a running start, he leaped over the edge and flew through the air as Kori Kosta tossed him a ball. Catching it as he fell into the sea, Pelletier dunked it into a hoop that lay rolling on the water's surface. It was held in place by two lovely nymphs, Dionysia and Euris. What was Euris doing in the water?

Alex watched as the next person took his turn – gods was that Tia? Indeed, it was, and she executed her leap and throw flawlessly. And what in Hades was she wearing? She was practically naked.

He supposed he would have to leap too. In truth it looked like fun, so he made his way quickly to his bedroom at the beach house and changed into his bathing suit, grateful for his mother's foresight in having bought him new, more stylish duds.

Climbing the path to the cliff to make his leap, Alex enjoyed the sun on his back, and the familiar sandy trail he had traversed so many times as a child. When he reached the top there was a line.

"Hey Row, where have you been?" asked Pelletier.

"Busy."

"I'm glad you finally got here. You're on my team."

"Am I?"

"Yes, it's not hard; you just have to concentrate."

"Got it."

"Packard, signal Whelan that Row's here. It will change the odds."

"Odds?"

"Yes, of course."

Packard held up a signal light and did as ordered. Whelan signaled back that their chances of winning were now even.

"What happens if we win?" asked Alex.

"The team that loses serves lunch to the team that wins. I have to take my leap; you're next."

With that Pelletier jumped and executed another perfect shot into the hoop. Alex wasn't sure he could do this, and he paced as he waited for Pelletier to swim out of the way.

"You're up," said Packard.

Taking a deep breath Alex prepared himself, and then ran leaping into the air. It felt like flying, and he laughed out loud as the ball came hurtling at him. Just managing to rip it from the air, he aimed for the hoop and threw. He didn't watch to find out if he had been successful; instead he rolled into a somersault followed by a straight dive, slicing smoothly into the sea. He let himself fall through the salty water, and when he slowed he arched upward, kicking his way to the surface.

He immediately swam for Euris, who held the bright yellow hoop as she floated in the water. When he got close, he dove into the sea and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Alex…" she whispered, turning her head to the side so he could kiss her cherry red cheeks.

He said nothing, but nuzzled close to her.

"Mmmm…I can tell you're happy to see me," laughed Euris.

"How astute of you to notice Bassianus, but I'd be happier if we were alone. What are you wearing?"

"A two piece swimsuit."

"I like it, but…"

"What? Too revealing? They're all the rage; I borrowed it from Tia. You've led such a sheltered life, Row."

"Have I?"

"Indeed. Of course, my father would kill me if saw me wearing something like this."

"I don't think my great-grandmother's going to approve either. Something Gillian picked out, I'm sure."

"Mmm. What are you doing, Row?" asked Euris, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Do you like it?"

"I do, but not here."

"You do realize I'm here," said Dionysia, glaring at Alex.

"Dionysia…sorry, hello. I didn't mean to ignore you."

"You'd better get going, Alex, you have to dive one more time," ordered Dionysia.

"Alright, but I'll be back."

"That was a spectacular dive, but…" said Euris.

"Next time you should be more careful, Alex Row," said a disgruntled Dionysia.

"Did I hit the hoop?"

"No, but you almost beheaded Dionysia. Now go; the next diver is ready."

Alex had to leap four more times as the two teams were deadlocked. Whelan called the game a tie when the buffet arrived as the starving cadets lost interest in leaping in favor of the feasting. After lunch, Alex and Euris toasted Tia and Wolf's engagement and then slipped off together.

"How is it you were able to swim?" asked Alex.

"The brace is water proof, and Antiope put floats on it so I wouldn't sink."

"Does that mean you can take a bath?"

"Yes."

Alex led her into the beach house and through his bedroom to the private bathing room that adjoined it, where he ran steaming, fresh water into the large tub. Then he turned on the shower; they stood underneath holding each other as the hot water flowed over their tingling skin. Alex deftly untied the little bows that held Euris' suit together. After washing her hair, he carefully bathed her skin, kissing her as he progressed over every inch of her body.

"Gods, Alex, that's exquisite," she said, her breath coming in short exhalations.

He said nothing, instead picking her up and helping her into the bathtub where he joined her after he had showered and removed his swimsuit.

"Come here," he whispered when he had settled into the tub's corner seat. Euris swam to him and, sitting on his lap, she indulged in a deep, satisfying kiss.

"I've been longing to do that," said Euris.

"You seem ready, and I've been longing to do this," said Alex, pulling her on him.

"Alex…mmm," She sighed short of breath as she arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Have I really led such a sheltered life, Euris?" he smirked.

"Keep doing that," she whispered as he rolled his hips. "You are oddly old fashioned, and yet…"

He leaned back and closed his eye, pulling her tightly to him. "Odd?" he moaned.

"Ummm, it's one of the things I love most about you."

"Euris…"


	17. The Orpheus Trait

**Lady Hippolyte's Office**  
**Jiguzagu Estate**  
**Tsukiyaburenai Mountain**  
**Kuramasu Island**

**1 Aprilis 3027**  
**1550 hours**

With his notebook perched on his knee, Alex doodled while he waited for his great grandmother in the parlor of her office. Bored he leaned back, sinking into a cushy armchair from which he had a clear view of the very cottage garden where he and Euris had argued the night before.

"Ourea, thank you for advising me to return" he whispered.

"Let that be a lesson to you," replied the sylph.

Alex closed his eyes; just twenty minutes ago he'd slept with Euris beside him. The heat of arousal pulsed through him at the recollection of her scent, of the way she curled her arm around his naked waist, of her silky skin brushing hot and smooth over his, of his knee resting between her legs. Filled with longing, he smiled and wrote:

_Music fills the gap between us,  
Granting meaning to my poetic non sequiturs  
Making sense of nonsense  
Freeing me from bonds  
Made of coherence.  
Sipping your nectar,  
Wings appear where there were none,  
Bearing me above the darkness pulling me down.  
Gliding on possibility,  
A new world rises,  
Lustrous, and brimming with passion.  
Lover, how I long to rest in your arms._

Desiring nothing more than to lay naked with Euris forever, it had taken every ounce of willpower he had to get out of bed. But he'd had no choice. Polli rarely volunteered information on the Yokujin family's history, and he would take advantage of her willingness to talk.

But his mind drifted back to Euris, and the intensity of their passion. Shivering, he rolled his eyes, aware of the effects caused by dwelling on Euris touch. But his grandmother would soon walk through the door which brought Alex back to his notebook where he worked on something more sober.

_The Amplifying Power of Love_

_Pleasure amplified by love-Ecstasy.  
Separation amplified by love – Torment._

_With disregard for the nature of the sensation,  
Love increases without discrimination._

"Would you care for some tea?" asked Lady Hippolyte, interrupting his concentration. She placed a tray laden with tea things on a small table and sat down across from Alex.

"No, thank you."

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing."

"Alex! Why must you do that?""

"What?"

"Well, where were we?" sighed the striking woman shaking her head, as she poured a cup of steaming green tea.

"You were about to tell me the truth about Lord Lupanarius," replied Alex.

"Ah, yes, but Alex."

"Hisabo?"

"Please finish your journal entry describing the Lupanarius incident when you have time. You have a phenomenal memory, and anything you recall might be helpful."

"Why?"

"When Dionysia read your journal aloud, I learned a great deal. Perhaps you will remember something that will help us understand what House Petros has to do with all of this."

"If you think it will help."

"I do."

"About Lord Lupanarius?"

"As you know, common knowledge holds that Gaia is the ancients' name for Prester. So when I questioned Lord Lupanarius I was surprised that he knew Prester and Gaia are, in fact, two different worlds, since this information even now is a state secret."

"A very well known state secret."

"Maybe on Kuramasu Island, but in polite society such a pronouncement will lead to imprisonment or worse."

"Under what charge?"

"I believe they're using heresy right now. So please do not openly disclose this view to anyone you don't trust."

"It is not a view; it is proven fact."

"Even so, it is a dangerous topic, given the current climate."

"How did Lord Lupanarius know?"

"He's an Eraclea and, before his cousins exiled him, he had access to all the documents stolen by the Guild from the Temple of Lady Gaia."

"Did he know planet Gaia's location?"

"No, that is what led him to Kuramasu Island. Jiguzagu's library contains several very old star charts, and he believed they might hold the location of Gaia. Nanny Anne, alias Lady Clodia, stole the charts, and we never missed them."

"What House was Lady Clodia from?

"She's House Pulchri, declared abandoned fifteen years ago. She gave the charts to Lord Lupanarius, but they are useless for two reasons. There are no discernable points of reference in them, and the text was in the un-deciphered script."

"Do these charts show the actual location of planet Gaia?"

"Unknown, there is no way to know until that script is deciphered."

"Ensign Karpov has brought some picture books and manuals with him that are all in the un-deciphered script. He calls it the ancient script, but it's the same."

"Perhaps you can get Euris to work on it, Alex."

"She seems eager. But what has all this to do with me?"

"Lord Lupanarius recalled that in his research for the location of the true planet Gaia he'd found a reference to a legend about House Yokujin."

"There's a legend?"

"Indeed, all Yokujin men are said to be exceedingly gifted, but in truth it is more likely one in four."

"Gifted how?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't, Polli."

"Alex, please don't be coy. Now, where was I? Ah – most information on the men of House Yokujin is based on legend, since except for you and Eucario, there have been no boys born in several centuries."

"Why is that?"

"Yokujin women never have male children."

"Why?"

"What I know of the story my mother told me."

"Tell me."

"As you know, the founder our House, Tamon Yokujin, was a very powerful man – a military commander with exceptional abilities."

"What kind of abilities?"

"Much like yours, he was a poet, musician and an animal whisperer. But it is also said he conversed with the gods, aiding them in the creation of this world. And he valiantly fought certain Guild houses after they rebelled against the will of the gods."

The similarity of Polli's story to that of Lord Dionysus' sent a shiver up Alex' spine, as he whispered, "Rebelled?"

"Yes, they usurped the power of the demiurge, building a world that served only their pleasure."

"What happened to Tamon?"

"The Guild exiled him to Kuramasu Island, where the Yokujins have lived ever since. He made a life here, marrying Evaexa, a woman of the Alwet desert clan. Their first two children were boys; both disappeared mysteriously. After that she bore him twins, a girl and a boy; this boy went missing, too. After the twins two girls were born, followed by a fourth boy who Tamon kept close, as he prayed to the gods for the child's safety."

"What happened?"

"When the little boy was three, members of House Dagobert attempted to kidnap him, but Tamon drove them away. However, to no avail, a few weeks later Guild mercenaries arrived and took the boy."

"What did they do to him?"

"Unknown. But after House Eraclea purged the Dagoberts from the Guild, I made contact with them. As an apology they turned over all of their genetic research on House Yokujin."

"What research?"

"In time, let me finish my story. The Guild warned Tamon that if any more male children were born to the Yokujin clan they would be taken. It is said that after this Tamon lost faith in both himself and the power of the gods. He and his wife obeyed the Guild, and thus only daughters were born to House Yokujin. However, this only lasted three generations."

"Why?"

"Tamon taught all his daughters the martial arts, and so all the generations of this clan's women have taught their daughters. That's why Yokujin women married desert clansmen. They were the only ones who could handle us."

"However, the downside of martial strength, overconfidence, brought the birth of more boys, since these vigorous women believed they could overpower any Guild operatives. By the third generation there were twenty Yokujin women, and five of the children born to this group were male. The boys thrived, and everybody laughed at the old taboo. But one day when the boys were ten, a Guild representative with his entourage arrived on Kuramasu Island in order to confirm rumors of Yokujin boys. He tried to remove the poor boys, but the Yokujin women attacked him and his flunkies, forcing them to flee. In retrospect, those Yokujin women should have killed the Guilders, because they came back with reinforcements and abducted the boys."

"Do you know what they did with those boys?"

"No, but I fear they experimented on them."

"We must make them pay, Polli."

"The Yokujins once again knew the suffering of losing children. But the women refused to stop having boys. From then on, they dressed their boys as girls; this practice thwarted the Guild for a while - until the Yokujin boys grew up and preferred impressing girls rather than dressing like them. When the Guild found they had been tricked, they came to the island with their enormous ships and seized all the children, boys and girls. After that the women obeyed."

"But why didn't Tamon stand up to the Guild in the first place?"

"He did."

"What did he do?"

"He used his song to call on the gods, and somehow he was able to continue the work of macro-engineering Prester."

"Macro-engineering?"

"In this case, planet building. There is a scientific proof that says this is not a natural world, but was, in fact, created by a machine or machines, not gods. The different mechanisms or phases of building are named after gods, and that is how the confusion came about."

"Do you believe that the gods are machines?"

"I don't know what the truth is. I follow the old ways because it gives me solace, however, I'm not a fanatic; I firmly believe everything should be subject to the scrutiny of reason."

"Hisabo…I…"

"I do know that sound is very important to this story," she said, ignoring his interruption. "Frankly, I have no idea how, though I surmise the vibrations produced by the singer's utterance activate procedures performed by machines. Perhaps Tamon used his voice to set instruments resonating."

"But wouldn't any voice succeed in this? Why did it have to be his?

"His voice must have had a special quality. The genetic information I obtained from the Dagoberts shows that some women of House Yokujin carry a trait. This trait is recessive in girls because these genes lie within the X chromosomes which determine gender."

"I don't understand."

"All women are women because they have two X chromosomes, one provided by their mother and the other by their father. The trait is recessive, in other words it does not manifest when there are two X chromosomes, because the X chromosome contributed by the father holds the trait in check."

"I still don't understand."

"When a boy is born, his gender is determined by the XY chromosome combination. He receives the X chromosome from his mother and the Y chromosome from his father. There is no second X chromosome to stop the trait from manifesting."

"What is the trait?"

"Brilliance in mathematics, music and language as well as the ability to control animals through sound. It also seems to bring some superior leadership and athletic abilities."

"But Jillian is a musician."

"That's true, but she cannot sing as well as you do, and she does not have your intellectual and artistic abilities. Nor is she an animal whisperer."

"It is so like Lord Orpheus."

"Yes, that is a good comparison; Lord Orpheus, the tekton – a world builder – like Tamon he had power over the creation of his world. The songs Lord Orpheus created and sang moved mountains, and he is often pictured singing to adoring animals. In fact Orpheus would be a good name for the trait since in reality it is a complex set of abilities more than a single characteristic."

"You said Tamon Yokujin could communicate with the gods."

"Yes."

"How did he do it?"

"The story says he was their favorite. He sang to them, and they responded."

"Why didn't he complete the process of planet building?"

"It is tragic."

"What happened?'

"He'd been warned many times to stop singing, but he continued in secret. Finally, they cut out his tongue."

"Who?"

"The Guild's maestro ordered it."

"Those bastards."

"Alex!"

"Sorry, I suppose desserts are off limits?"

"Perhaps, but maybe that is not a severe enough punishment for a seventeen year old. You don't even eat them anymore; do you?"

"No, mostly."

"I'll have to find a more diabolical punishment."

"Polli, I'm old enough to curse!"

"Gentlemen do not curse! However, I'll overlook it this time since you're right about them; they are bastards. Very few people realize it yet, but the Guild is our real enemy, not the Disith. However, it is not time to take them on, they are much too powerful."

"Why didn't they just kill Tamon?

"That is a good question. I've often wondered why they didn't do away with the entire clan; they must have a need for House Yokujin."

"What has this got to do with Lord Lupanarius?"

"Besides knowing what the Guild and the government of Anatoray have attempted to keep secret – that our world is not the same as Gaia - he was in possession of some other curious information."

"What?"

"He knew a great deal about the abilities of Yokujin males, and he believed that with those powers you could intuit or channel the meaning of the un-deciphered script."

"Where would he get such a strange idea?"

"He knew things I'd never heard before, and he was very willing to share."

"Like what?"

"I'll let you read his sources; he gifted them to me."

"When can I see them?"

"I have them locked away in the archive, but anytime you wish. There is something else you might wish to read."

"What?"

"Like you, Tamon Yokujin kept journals; since you are his true heir, they are yours to investigate."

"But wouldn't he have written in the un-deciphered script?"

"You're correct. He wrote many things in the un-deciphered script, but not his journals. Those are in House Yokujin's cipher."

"Truly, Polli, I look forward to reading his journals."

"I thought you might."

"But, I wonder, is this rumor that I have mastered the un-deciphered script why House Petros is after me?"

"Yes, it's possible, but then it makes no sense would try to murder you."

"It would seem that I'm more useful alive."

"Indeed, perhaps it has to do with the new Guild leadership. They may have broken the code. Or maybe Duke Petros wasn't supposed to kill you; on the other hand he may not be working for the Guild. I'll need to look into this."

"Why did Lord Lupanarius search for the whereabouts of Gaia? What use could he make of such information?"

"He planned to travel there."

"How?"

"He never revealed that, even when pressed most severely."

"There's something else I don't understand, Polli. How can Yokujin women have only daughters?"

"It is a technique taught to us by House Dagobert."

"Did you abort male babies?"

"Of course not."

"Then how?"

"There are six factors."

"What are they?"

"Some other time, dear boy."

"Will you teach this to Tia?"

"Yes, but I'll not insist she have only girls."

"Will you teach it to my wife?"

"Your wife?"

"Yes."

"Alex?"

"Will you teach her?" Alex demanded.

"There will be no need to teach her; there is no way she can be a carrier of the Orpheus trait. If you have daughters, they will all be carriers since one of their X chromosomes will have to come from you, and the only X chromosome you have to give carries the Orpheus trait. But none of your sons will have the trait or carry it since their Y chromosome can only come from you, and the Orpheus trait is not carried on the Y chromosome."

"But what if I married a woman who carried the gene?"

"Unless you plan to marry your sister, it is not within the realm of possibility. The trait is extremely rare."

"I would still wish you to teach my wife."

"Why?"

"It would be nice to have a house full of little girls."

"You say that now, but I suppose you would be king of the castle. Wait, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes, one of the reasons I have to go to the capitol."

"Alex, you cannot marry Yukino."

"I don't wish to marry Yuki, anymore. But I do want to have this made into an engagement ring," said Alex, taking the raw diamond that Lord Hades had given him from his pocket.

"Let me see that. Where did you get it? It must be worth a fortune."

"It was a gift."

"From whom?"

"Lucian Kolasi."

Why did he give it to you?"

"I offered some helpful advice."

"I see," Lady Hippolyte hesitated. "And who is it you wish to marry?"

"Aren't you going to ask me who Lucian Kolasi is?"

"Later, now answer me. Who do you wish to marry?"

"Euris. But I'm afraid I will be unacceptable to her father."

"But that is wonderful. Prime Minister Bassianus will be visiting in two weeks. You and I will meet with him. When?"

"When?"

"When will you marry?"

"I haven't asked her yet. But if she agrees, I would like to marry as soon as possible."

"Well, get to it."

"But I need the ring."

"You don't need the ring until we talk to Marius. I'll have a jeweler here within the week. Do you have anything specific design in mind?"

"I do," said Alex, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here's a drawing."

"Ah, that's lovely. A stone held by two swans - birds that mate for life. How do you want the stone cut?"

"A lotus."

"Alex, you're such a romantic. I had no idea."

"Yes, you did."

"I guess I did, my dear boy."

"Hisabo, how likely is it that Prime Minister Bassianus will give his consent?"

"I cannot say for sure, but I believe there is a very good chance he will."

"Why?"

"He thinks highly of you."

"But Euris has already attracted the scions of Houses with a much better pedigree than House Row."

"Please Alex, do not forget that you are the scion of House Yokujin."

"How so?"

"You are my heir. All of this will go to you when I am a resident of the infernal realm."

"I didn't know…Hisabo, you are well?"

"Why? Are you planning something?"

"Don't be stupid. How would any of us get on without you?"

"I'm afraid the Yokujins are rather long lived when left to their own devices. So you will be dealing with me for a few more years."

"That's a relief. But what about Tia?"

"Tia is heir to your father's estate."

"But that is worthless."

"Hmm…that is not entirely true. And hopefully by the time Tia inherits Tereine Estate, the climate change that has rendered all such landholdings unproductive will be undone."

"What do you mean 'not entirely true'?"

"That, my dear boy, is something I cannot discuss. You must ask your mother and father. But suffice it to say Tia will be fine."

"Hisabo, have you considered whether I have the abilities necessary to run Yokujin Enterprises?"

"Alex, you have nothing to fear; you have the aspect of a leader. People naturally follow you; they always have. When the time comes you will manage very well."

"I don't like to think about the world without you."

"Then don't; and as to Marius, he knows very well the benefits of Euris marrying into House Yokujin."

"How will the other Houses view such an inequitable marriage?"

"I have no doubt there will be those who will frown on a marriage between you and Euris. Your father is only a conte and House Yokujin has no title, due to Tamon's exile. But House Yokujin is very influential and very wealthy."

"Why does Prime Minister Bassianus think highly of me?"

"Well, you did save his daughter's life."

"But as far as he knows I am the one responsible for breaking her arm, and I involved her in my extremely risky games, which led her into all kinds of trouble on innumerable occasions."

"Marius has always been fond of you. The first time I took notice of this was during one of the Saturnalia celebrations at Tereine Estate. Your parents had presented you with a brand new tricycle, and you took to it like a madman, careening around the hall terrorizing the guests. Your father had you removed from the room after you ran over Marius' foot and toppled one of the beautifully decorated fur trees."

"Do you think he remembers that?" groaned Alex.

"Probably, but never fear, because as I helped him to a chair, he laughed, and said that if he had a son, he would want one exactly like you."

"Seriously, Polli?"

"Indeed, though he appears stern he has a kind heart. I believe that is a good sign."

"I hope so. But Polli, I was born a bastard at the Emperor's Enclave. I don't even know my birth date."

"Your birth date is 27 Perpatima 3010, and House Bassianus was purged from the Guild. Nobody's perfect. "

"How can you be so sure of my birth date?"

"Because I had a Jiguzagu operative taking care of Jillian when she gave birth to you."

"I should have known."

"Yes, you should have."

"Hisabo…did Gillian know about the prohibition?"

"Prohibition?"

"Regarding the birth of boys?"

"She did."

"How?"

"I found her long before she gave birth to you."

"Why didn't you buy her freedom?"

"That is for her to answer."

"But you tried."

"I did."

"Thank you, Hisabo."

"Dear boy…you do realize that if you marry Euris it will have to be a state wedding?"

"No, Polli, no! Those things are ridiculous and…"

"You will be fine, though there is something you must avoid at all costs."

"Tell me."

"Are you and Euris…intimate?"

Alex' face turned a deep, autumn apple red as he stared mutely at the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes. You must be very careful that she does not get pregnant until after you are married."

"She…she's taking the draught," Alex stammered.

"And where did she get access to that?"

"I wouldn't know. Can we change the subject now?"

"Here, take these," said Lady Hippolyte handing Alex several boxes of condoms.

"What do you think I am, Polli? How could I possibly go through so many condoms? How could anyone?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't know, but better safe then sorry. It would not do to have the prime minister's daughter involved in a steam musket wedding. You know things were very different when I was young; I didn't even meet my fiancé until the week before we wed. Courting customs were more conservative then, however, we had decades ahead of us. The life expectancy at that time was seventy years, now it's a mere twenty-seven; you have to make the most of the little time you have."

"You never talk about great-grandfather. What was he like?"

"Some other time, Himago," said Lady Hippolyte, as her chin quivered at the mention of her deceased husband, Admiral Niccolo Raul Shalshelet Martis. "He would have been very proud of you."

Noting her strong reaction, Alex dropped the subject, hoping someday she would tell him more about his great-grandfather. "Polli, there's something else; I must visit the Temple of Persephone, soon."

"The Temple of Persephone?"

"Yes, it's urgent."

"Why?"

"I…I've written a praise poem to Queen Persephone, and…"

"You need to deliver it?"

"Yes. How..?"

"Never mind… I'll take you, but we'll go to the main temple on the Rarian Plain. And we'll go with bodyguards. I'm acquainted with the head priestess there. Will that do?"

"Is there a Temple to Lord Dionysus there?"

"Of course, you know what they say?"

"No, what?" asked Alex.

"When Lord Dionysus withdraws he sleeps in the house of Queen Persephone."

"Yes, that makes sense. She's his mother."

"I've never heard that. I thought it was because he is an aspect of Lord Hades. Tell me this myth."

Alex explained as much of the story as Lord Dionysus had revealed, including his ascendency as ruler of the fourth and current cycle. Lady Hippolyte listened attentively, her face averted as she watched the garden.

"Where did you learn this?"

"From a friend."

"Who?" But just as Lady Hippolyte asked someone knocked on her office door with urgency and, before she could answer, the door swung open to reveal a very agitated Antiope.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but our transports have had to turn back."

"What's happened?"

"There's a typhoon approaching from the east."

"Mobilize everyone. Begin preparations for landfall."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Estimated winds?"

"90 knots."

"Is there an estimated time for landfall?"

"Twelve hours."

"Good, start by evacuating everyone from the eastern village."

"I'm on it."

"Isn't this unusual?" asked Alex. "We don't have typhoons in spring, and they never approach from the east."

"It is rare; the last time it happened you were seven or eight."

"Perhaps it will miss us."

"I hope not; we need the rain."

"I suppose we do."

"Alex, I want to know more about this friend of yours when time permits."

"Hisabo, are you acquainted with Lucian Kolasi?"

"Indeed, I am."

"Will you tell me about him?"

"Maybe, when you're older."

"But why not now? I've met him."

"I'm not prepared to discuss this with you at this time. There's work to be done; I'll rely on you to make sure Euris gets safely to the adyton."

"The adyton? But Polli…"

"Yes, yes, I know it's our clan's secure location, but we have no choice. It's the only safe place with enough space to house everyone. We'll use only the west entrance, there's no need for our guests to know how many conduits lead to it. After our visitors depart we will permanently destroy the west entry."

"Yes, Polli."

"Alex, I encourage you to ask Euris soon."

"Why, do you think there's someone else?"

"No, I believe you're the only one."

Alex smiled at his great-grandmother. "Yes, I'll do that, but Polli, I do have to see Yukino. You know that."

"No, I don't. Why must you see her?"

"I have to tell her in person that I'm going to marry Euris – that is if Euris accepts.

"Alex, let Yukino go."

"I can't do that; she's close to my heart."

"But she ran off to the Enclave."

"I am very aware of that, Hisabo, but it doesn't matter."

"Indeed, it does; she betrayed us."

"You don't believe that. No doubt she's feeding you information as we speak."

"That may be true, but it broke my heart when she did such a rash thing."

"Yes…it hurt…."

"Alex, don't start dwelling on it again."

"I won't, but I need to tell her myself."

"Your gesture will be lost on her; she doesn't feel the same way you do."

"Please…"

"Let me think about it. You'd have to go in disguise and with bodyguards."

"Agreed."

"And you'd need to follow my instructions to the letter."

"Obedience without question."

"I'll work on it. Gather your fellow cadets; your first assignment is the airfield and hangars. When you've completed that task take a heavy transport with four cadets and survey the island's coast. Make sure no one is left behind."

"But I'm grounded."

"I take it you have not read the message from the Commander Moody."

"I haven't had time. Why?"

"He's pardoned you of all charges. He even removed the five hundred demerits you had accumulated. Really, Alex, how does anyone get that many demerits?"

"It's really not that difficult when you're instructors are idiots the likes of Sub-Commander Dieter Meister and Lieutenant Uriah Truckler."

"They are your teachers, Alex, you must show them respect no matter how idiotic they are."

"Sorry, Polli, but that's not how you raised me, and I earned most of those demerits for infractions of the chivalric code during war games."

"I suppose you are right, but Alex, you really ought to read that message."

"I will."

"Well, get moving. One more thing Alex, make sure you take that imbecile, Ensign Whelan, with you before I murder him with my bare hands. Though I'm sure I'd get off with justifiable homicide."

"Consider it done, Polli. Oh, I forgot – What about Pelletier's bachelor party?"

Lady Hippolyte groaned, "Just what we need, another party."

"He'll want to have it at one of the Enclaves."

"You can have it at the beach house."

"But…he'll expect women."

"He will take what he gets; this is not the time for an elaborate bachelor party. And besides, I have a feeling that young man's life is one extended bachelor party."

"You've seen the inner sanctum of his soul."

"Now go; the storm preparations are more urgent than young Pelletier's party."

"Yes, Ma'am."


	18. Typhoon Ai

**Chapter 18: Typhoon Ai  
**by Ivy Rangee

**Western Promontory**  
**Jiguzagu Estate**  
**Tsukiyaburenai Mountain**  
**Kuramasu Island**

**1 Aprilis 3027**  
**2000 hours**

Peering intently through his binoculars, Lieutenant Alexander Row stood on the wraparound platform of Kuramasu Island's observation tower, searching for signs of Typhoon Ai's first rain bands. A steady wind of seventy knots drove white caps over the tempestuous sea, pushing sea level on the island ever higher. Flooding was a given for the storm surge would peak at high tide, two hours from now. Leaning into the platform's stone railing, Alex braced himself as strong gusts buffeted the island, bending tree tops to the earth. Seeing nothing unusual, he circled the tower one more time, reading various gauges while noting current wind and water damage, after which he slipped into the tower to write up the hourly report.

"Here, Agent Tukwet, take this to the adyton," said Alex, handing a sheaf of papers to the beautiful young runner. "And be careful."

"Yes, Master Alexander," replied the fit young woman, placing the document in a waterproof carrier bag.

"Wow, 'Master Alexander'?" commented Edouard Pelletier, after Agent Tukwet, had taken her leave. "Any reason that hotty refers to you as 'master?'"

"Hands off, Pelletier, she's engaged; as are you. Packard, it's your watch," said Alex, walking to a round table in the center of the room, where his fellow cadets sat playing cards. He pointedly handed Packard the binoculars.

"But, Row, I'm winning."

"Winning at what?"

"Follow the Queen. Check this out; I've won fifteen pieces of pickled seaweed."

"Lucky you," smirked Pelletier.

"It's the perfect time to quit and consolidate your efforts," said Alex. "Don't be like the great Alexander, never stopping to secure his victories."

"Good point," said Packard, getting up and popping one of his winnings in his mouth. "You know, this stuff tastes pretty good, Row. I've never eaten pickled seaweed before."

"Betting your food supply in a game of chance is unwise," warned Alex. "Packard and I will not be sharing when the rest of you are begging us for rations."

"Oh come on, Row," said Julian Whelan. "We won't starve."

"Perhaps you wouldn't be so optimistic if you knew what happened to the lookouts stationed at this very observatory during the storm of thirty-aught nine," said Alex, picking up a frayed antique journal.

"What happened?" asked Wolf.

"It's not for the squeamish."

"You're making this up, Row," said Pelletier.

"No, I'm not."

"Bwa ha ha, bwa ha ha, hah ha. Spill it, Master Alexander. And with all the gory details. Bwa ha ha, bwa ha ha, hah ha," laughed Whelan manically, holding an electric torch under his chin.

"Can it, Whelan," said Packard with a worried expression, as he grabbed a rain poncho and rushed outside.

"Packard's so easy," said Whelan.

"I'm on Packard's side," said Alex. "That laugh combined with your ghoulish face is pretty scary, though you always look like that; so maybe you're right, perhaps Packard is skittish."

"Hey, Row! What's wrong with you?" asked Pelletier.

"What do you mean?"

"You're happy…and friendly."

"He got laid this afternoon," interjected Whelan.

Alex aimed a withering glare at Whelan, who slid so low in his chair only his eyes could be seen peering over the table's edge. He seemed to be pleading for mercy.

"There's the Row we all know and fear. Now you've done it, Whelan; you just had to bring up his love life," said Pelletier. "Straightaway he'll stalk into a dark corner and brood for a day or two. Because of you we'll never find out what happened to the lookouts of thirty-aught-nine."

A second later Whelan raised his hand, waving a white napkin while shouting his immediate and unconditional surrender.

"I accept your surrender, Whelan, on the condition that you agree my personal life is off limits in perpetuity."

"So agreed," said Whelan, marching to Alex and surrendering a butter knife, hilt first. "How long exactly is perpetuity?"

"Forever, Whelan! Now, where shall I begin?" asked Alex, placing the ancient book on the table and sitting down.

"At the beginning," replied Wolf.

"Let's play cards while Row relates his tale of horror," said Pelletier, holding up the deck of cards and shuffling them like a professional dealer. When everyone nodded agreement, he turned to Kori Kosta, who sat next to him.

"Little blind," called Pelletier after which she placed one piece of pickled seaweed on a plate in the center of the table. "Big blind," shouted Pelletier, and Wolf, who sat next to Kosta, threw in three pieces of the delicacy.

"What's the game?" asked Whelan.

"Crazy Pomegranate, eight or better," said Kosta.

"Oh, Jeez," said Wolf. "That's way too complicated."

"Little blind calls it," said Kosta glaring at him. She'd turned her kepi backwards, which only made her more intimidating.

"She's right," said Pelletier, as he dealt three cards face down to each player. "Them's the rules. Do you know the game, Row?"

"Never heard of it," said Alex, frowning as he checked his cards.

"Good," smirked Kosta. "We've got ourselves a mark."

"Don't trust him, Kosta," said Whelan. "Row's cunning."

"Do you want me to go over the rules?" asked Kosta, chewing on a carrot stick as if it were a cigar.

"No, I'll manage," said Alex, pulling his box of pickled seaweed from his rations pack.

While the five cadets stared at their cards, Agent Tukwet returned, handing Alex a sheaf of papers. Water dripped from her rain gear, forming a puddle where she stood.

"The rain's begun," said Tukwet, stating the obvious.

Alex took a moment to read the documents which included updated information on the storm's size, estimated landfall and wind speed.

"How'd they get such current data?" asked Alex.

"Lady Hippolyte sent three vanships to evaluate the storm's intensity," said Tukwet.

"Typhoon Ai is moving faster than predicted," reported Alex to the rest. "Landfall is expected within two hours."

"What does that mean?" asked Kosta.

"Ai will arrive sooner then expected; however, it will pass quickly if it maintains its current rate of speed."

"Awesome! Now let's play cards. Would you like to play, Agent Tukwet?" asked Pelletier, standing and holding a chair for the young woman, who was in the process of tying back her long, wind-blown black hair.

"What is it?" she asked, taking her seat and beaming at him, as he bowed to her. "Wait. Are you the bridegroom I've heard so much about?"

"It's Crazy Pomegranate, eight or better. And if you are referring to the incredibly lucky man, who has won the hand of Dionysia Kotinas Levantera Petros, then indeed, that would be me," replied Pelletier, winking and flashing her an utterly charming smile. "Would it be impertinent of me to ask your given name?"

"It would; and it's Patamon," said the lovely agent with an equally engaging wink.

"Pelletier!" said Alex, eyeing both of them sternly. He was pretty sure he'd seen Pelletier sparkle for a moment.

"Yes, Row?" answered Pelletier, his tone innocent as he continued to gaze with obvious lust at Patamon Tukwet.

"Sure, I'm in, Crazy Pomegranate's a favorite on Kuramasu Island," said Tukwet. "Everyone plays it during the festival of the return of Queen Persephone."

"I told you not to trust Row!" shouted Whelan. "He's wily."

"Place your bets! And Jeez, Whelan, it's a bloody game about trickery," said Pelletier.

"So, Row, tell us," said Wolf. "What happened that night?"

"It was a night much like tonight, I believe the storm even had the same name, Ai," said Alex, staring blankly at his cards as Pelletier dealt the flop. "The progression of the monsoon's stages had seemed just like any other."

"Bets," called Pelletier again. "Seemed?"

"But just as the lookouts had settled down to the evening meal and a game of cards, the guard on duty burst into the room."

"Why?" asked Pelletier, dealing the turn. "Bets."

"It was curious," said Alex, betting five pieces of pickled seaweed. "He'd found two small children, a girl and a boy, roaming the forest just below the lookout's platform."

As if on cue, the door flew open, and rain blew in along with Packard. "Hey, Row, I found these two wandering around. They're soaked and shivering."

The surprised cadets scrutinized two small dark-haired children who stared back with huge, innocent green eyes. They did indeed shiver as they wore only light summer clothing.

"Whelan, get some towels," ordered Alex.

After carefully surveying the room, the little girl let go of Packard's hand, running to the table, where she climbed onto Alex' lap and stared at his face. In terror, the boy let out a feral cry as he turned his head away from the cadets, and burst into tears all the while clinging to Packard's leg.

"Who are they, Tukwet?" asked Alex.

"I've never seen them before, Master Alexander; they look like Yokujins. But did you notice her ears?"

The rain had plastered the little girl's long hair to her head, and her ears stuck out, sharp and pointy.

"That trait is not unknown among Yokujins," observed Alex.

"True, but the trait is recessive and thus rare on the island, I believe I would know of these children if they lived here. They must be from the southern islands."

"How did they get here?" whispered Alex, watching Packard as the burley cadet knelt to comfort the small child who clung to him like ivy. There was little doubt these two were clan relations; Alex and Tia had both exhibited the same ear characteristic in their early childhood. But the trait had become less pronounced as they grew older. It had caused Alex no end of trouble at Grimsley Royal Primary Academy where some of his classmates had shunned him, calling him a changeling who worshiped the evil one. Until that point, Alex hadn't known of the existence of an evil one; he'd been taught that the evil one does or experiences at the hands of others is the result of human failings – not some demon's. Thus at the age of six he brought the conundrum to his great-grandmother, who explained that the children's parents were members of a cult that had odd ideas about pointy ears – nothing more.

"Wolf," said Alex. "Take over Packard's watch. Keep a sharp eye for any signal lights."

"Why? Are we expecting a transport?"

"Just do as I ask!"

"Yes, Sir."

"What's going on, Row?" asked the ever-twitchy Whelan, handing Tukwet some thick white towels.

Tukwet wrapped one around the little girl and brought another to Packard, and then returned to Alex where she tried to lift the little girl from Alex' lap, but the child frowned, clinging to Alex' shirt, which was now soaked as well.

"What is your name?" asked Tukwet.

"Kamahele," said the child.

"And this is your brother?"

Kamahele nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Holokai."

"How did you get here?"

"Walk," said Kamahele, pointing to her feet.

"You haven't answered me, Row?" pressed Whelan, slightly wild-eyed. "What the hell are these kids?"

"Shut it, Whalen," interjected Kosta. "You're scaring the kids – and the rest of us."

Ignoring Whelan, Alex asked Tukwet to find out what more she could from the two children while she bathed and then dressed them in dry clothes. Standing, he attempted to transfer Kamahele to Tukwet, but the little girl refused to release him; thus he resorted to bribery. Reaching down, he picked up a slice of seaweed, which she promptly grabbed, gobbling it down like a wild animal. Packard followed suit, offering Holokai some of his hard won seaweed. The little boy nibbled it for a moment before making a face and spitting it out.

"Please go with Tukwet," begged Alex. "She will dry you and dress you in warm cloths. You'll feel so much better."

"No, stay you!" said Kamahele, shaking her head vehemently. "Mama said."

"Mama?" asked Alex. "Where is your mama?"

Kamahele pointed to the door.

"Is she near?"

"Far."

"Tell me about the place."

"By water."

"How did you get to the island?"

"Swim."

Alex shook his head. He asked the wrong questions. "Where is your mother now?"

"Beach."

"What beach?"

Kamahele made hand motions like a fish swimming through water.

"Did your mama tell you the name of the beach?"

Kamahele nodded.

"But you don't remember?"

Kamahele shook her head.

"The name is like this motion?" asked Alex, repeating the hand motion.

"No, animal."

"It's an animal that swims like this?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Why didn't your mama come with you?"

"Hurt, wait there" said Kamahele rubbing her leg, and then pointing to the door.

"Your mama hurt her leg?"

"Hurt."

"Did other people come here with you?"

She nodded gravely as her little brother followed by Packard joined her.

"Mama," he said, as tears coursed down his little, round red cheeks. Packard pick Holokai up and comforted him.

"How many?" asked Alex.

She held up her fist, slowly unfolding four little fingers.

"Are any of the other people hurt?"

She nodded. "Oba."

"What happened to Oba?"

"She sleep. No wake."

"I'll have to go to work if you want me to find them."

"Me help."

"You must go with Agent Tukwet for now."

"No! Stay!"

"She seems to be quite taken with you," said Tukwet. "Are you sure you don't know who they are, Master Alexander?"

Alex thought for moment. "Positive. I have no idea what's going on."

With a sigh, Alex took the king of clubs from his hand on the table. He would have won – big time, but no time for that now – instead he handed the card to Kamahele. "Hold this. It will protect you until we see each other again."

The little girl grabbed the card and took a bite out of the corner, afterward making a face and spitting it out.

"Don't eat it," said Alex. "Hold it, like a talisman."

She seemed to understand for she let him put her down, and Tukwet led her to the bathing room.

"Don't dawdle, Agent; this information is needed at the adyton. Packard, you watch over Holokai. Go with Tukwet."

"Right, Sir."

"Row, tell me what will happen next," demanded Whelan.

"I'm not a seer, Whelan."

"I mean in the story."

"Get a grip, Whelan," said Pelletier. "It's a coincidence."

"Row!" shouted Whelan. "Talk!"

"Transport lights and a distress signal," said Alex.

At this pronouncement, the door flew open and Wolf rushed in, sliding across the wet floor as if on skates.

"Row, get out here. You have to see this," said Wolf, just as the power went out, leaving them in darkness.

"Row!" squealed Whelan.

"Don't worry, Whelan," said Kosta. "Pelletier will let you hold his hand."

"Wolf, where's your signal light?" sighed Alex.

"Right here, Sir."

"Turn it on and follow me," ordered Alex.

"Yes, Sir!" replied Wolf. In the dim light, Alex and Wolf proceeded to a metal panel in the hallway that led to the bathing room. Holding the lamp at eye level, Alex opened the electrical box and flipped a series of switches which brought auxiliary power on line.

"Thank the Gods," groaned Whelan.

"Now, what did you see?" asked Alex.

"Come out and look! I've never seen the like."

Alex threw on his rain gear and, with the help of Junior Lieutenant Wolf, fought the wind with all his strength in order to force open the door. Once outside, Alex stared in amazement as dozens of water spouts danced on the roiling sea. They circled each other colliding, sometimes dissipating, and sometimes reforming into much larger columns then the two that had married. Alex grabbed Wolf's binoculars and searched the shoreline to find the water level at least twenty feet above normal. Smaller water spouts formed along the shore.

"When did this happen?" asked Alex.

"Just now."

"Fifty water spouts formed at once?"

"Not at once, but in rapid succession."

"Stay here and keep watch, if you see any cloud rotation or funnel clouds on the mountain, let me know immediately. I'll have Pelletier bring you a safety harness."

"Yes, Sir."

Alex returned to the ready room where the cadets and Agent Tukwet had resumed their card game. "Playtime's over; Pelletier, take the watch with Wolf. Bring him a safety harness, and wear one yourself."

"Row?" asked Whelan. "Did you see a distress signal?"

"No."

"But I thought it was supposed to be transport lights and a distress signal."

"Sorry Whelan, I forgot; the water spouts came first."

"Water spouts? What the bloody hell are those?"

"What's wrong with you, Whelan? It's a just wind and water" said Pelletier, as he strapped a safety harness over his rain gear.

"I'll have you know, wind and water in excessive amounts are bloody dangerous," shouted Whelan.

"He's right, Pelletier," Alex smirked. "Show some bloody respect for the bloody forces of nature."

"Thank you, Row."

"My pleasure. Why don't go have a look, Whelan? It's a once in a lifetime sight," said Alex.

"I'll pass," replied Whelan, folding his arms.

"Your loss," sighed Pelletier, taking a signal light and binoculars.

"Report anything unusual, Pelletier," ordered Alex. "Especially severe wind gusts or cloud rotation."

"Yes, Sir."

"Whelan, help Packard with the children; and tell Tukwet to report to me."

"I'm not good with children."

"Alright, than you can join Pelletier and Wolf on watch."

"I can learn."

"Good to hear, now move."

Whelan sighed and trudged to the bathing room, muttering about how little respect he got.

"I said; move it," Alex ordered, which had the desired effect of lighting a fire under the reluctant cadet.

"Kosta, the winds are gusting at one hundred twenty knots; Tukwet will need your help getting to the adyton. It's possible you won't be able to get back. But if you do we'll need reinforcements and several medics."

"We'll not desert you, Sir," said Kosta, righting her kepi and saluting. "Who should I bring?"

"Do not return unless conditions allow; that is an order," said Alex, sitting down at the table and filling out a report. "But if you can get back here. Bring Zane, Takeda, Zelasko, Yarrow and Alzey."

"Alzey?" said Kosta, with disdain. "We don't need that idiot."

"We need pilots, and Alzey's pretty good in spite of his many, many faults."

"Master Alexander?" said Agent Tukwet.

"Agent Tukwet, take this to the adyton. You'll have to be quick; I believe landfall is immanent. I've given Kosta orders to bring back reinforcements; but do not feel obligated to return until there's a break in the storm."

"I've been through worse; we'll be back."

"How are the children?"

"The little girl bit Whelan. She drew blood."

"I'm sure he deserved it," smirked Kosta.

"Pretty much," laughed Agent Tukwet. "I've never seen anyone so bad with children – he tried to take her magic playing card away. What do you think of them, Master Alexander?"

"They might be from the southern branch of the Alwet Clan. Did you notice her teeth?" asked Alex.

"Agreed, they are the only ones who still sharpen their teeth."

"But how did they get here?" said Alex, standing and handing Agent Alwet the messages. "I've included them in my report; make sure that Lady Hippolyte knows of this. Now off with you."

"Should we take them with us?"

"No, they'll slow you down."

"Yes, Sir."

Hearing screams coming form the bathing room, Alex jogged down the hallway to check on Whelan and Packard, who he found covered in soap bubbles. The two laughing children dove and splashed in the water as if born to it.

"I need you, Packard. Whelan, get those kids out of the water and into bed."

"Don't leave me alone with them, Row," said Whelan. "They're feral."

"Whelan can't handle them, Sir," said Packard.

"Fine, you do it Packard. Get them dressed and settle them down – to sleep preferably. Then report to me."

"Yes, Sir."

"Come on, Whelan," said Alex, striding back to the main room.

"W-w-where to?" shivered the cowardly cadet, following closely.

"Watch duty," ordered Alex, taking a safety harness. "Perhaps the children's mother set up some sort of signal."

"B-b-but…"

"You'll be fine; just don't forget your harness. It's simple to wear; I'll show you how it's done." Alex threw the harness over his head, and threaded the numerous straps through their corresponding buckles.

"Why do you need so many lookouts?" asked Whelan, copying him.

"I believe were about to have company."

"C-c-company? You mean like in thirty ought-nine?"

"Indeed, I do."

"Who?"

"Stop dawdling," said Alex, gathering his watch bag and binoculars.

"Hey, Row, is this right?" asked Whelan, spreading his arms and modeling the harness.

"Jeez, Whelan, if you go over the edge like that you'll strangle; these straps go under your arms."

"I've never seen so many damn straps. What the hell?" said the nervous cadet, getting his finger caught in one of the numerous buckles. He desperately sought to free the ensnared digit, shaking it violently but without success. "Help me, Row this is my most precious finger," said Whelan. "It's my go-to for flippin' the bird."

"I can see that," said Alex, helping the hapless cadet adjust his gear. "Whelan?"

"What?"

"Why did you join the academy?" asked Alex, managing to pull the cadet's finger free.

"My father made me; he said I need the discipline. How about you?"

"My great-grandmother…Why'd they put you in Barracks H?"

"House Whelan was one of the first abandoned, but my grandfather knew how to make money. He started a manufacturing company; my father runs it now. That's how we got our lands back."

"What do you make?"

"Custom orders…almost anything really…like those bunny slippers. One of our facilities makes vanships and heavy transport for the Emperor's fleet. Why?"

"Just curious. Do you know much about the business?" said Alex, undoing Whelan's harness and starting again.

"Yes, I've worked for my father at various odd jobs since I was eight," said Whelan as Alex made him spread his arms.

"Do you like it?"

"Actually, I do; I've realized that, now that I've started at the academy."

"What do you like about it?" Alex re-buckled the harness, but Whelan was so skinny it hung on him. Concerned for his fellow cadet's safety Alex found a rigging knife and made new holes in the leather straps so the harness would fit the skinny cadet snuggly.

"All of it, really; I'd like a shot at running one of the plants some day."

"So you know how to organize a manufacturing facility…planning, purchasing, hiring and managing workers, payroll…all that stuff?"

"I do, but why?"

"It's similar to planning a mission; isn't it?"

"I suppose it is."

"Alright, let's get out there, but after this is over Pelletier, you and I should have a talk."

"About the bachelor party?" asked Whelan, lighting up. "I'm your man, Row, leave it all to me. Hey, what are you doing?" asked Whelan as Alex hooked the cadet's harness to his.

"How much do you weigh?"

"That's kinda personal, Row?"

"How'd you get in the Academy anyway? Isn't there a height and weight requirement?"

"My father made a contribution to the academy's building fund. How'd you get in with an outlaw name like Row?"

"Same, my great-grandmother made the library endowment. But how did you pass the physical?"

"None of your business," said Whelan, his face scarlet with embarrassment. "You're being awfully nosey tonight, Row; that's not like you."

"I'm just thinking about your safety; I'm afraid you'll get swept away."

"Oh, bloody hell, now you tell me."

"Just do what I do. You remember what we're looking for?"

"Signal lights…and … cloud rotation?"

"That's it," said Alex, making for the door.

The two cadets pushed on the heavy door, but it wasn't easy getting out as the gale winds pushed back. With the help of Wolf pulling from the other side, the door yielded.

"Over there, Row, signal lights," shouted Wolf.

Alex made for the safety rail and secured both his and Whelan's harnesses to it, ordering Whelan to keep watch along the northern arc. Then, using the railing, he pulled himself to where Wolf stood.

"Where?" asked Alex, taking Wolf's binoculars.

"Due west; it's faint, but it's definitely getting closer," shouted Wolf over the roaring wind.

Alex scanned the western skies to no avail.

"Not the sky, Row, the sea," said Wolf, pointing.

"The sea?"

"Yes!"

Lowering his glasses Alex saw it, clearly, a distress signal from a sailing vessel.

"It's a boat, Row."

"I can see that, Wolf; they're asking for permission to come ashore."

"But who are they? Who still sails the sea?"

"Their exact identity's unknown, but southern islanders are the only seafaring folk left as far as I know."

"Why don't they use airships?" asked Wolf.

"They hate the Guild."

"Why?"

"This is not the time for a history lesson. Have you seen any sign of Tukwet and Kosta?"

"Not yet."

"Then we'll have to grant them clearance on our own. I need to consult a map. Get the name of the vessel and its captain, then signal them they may land, coordinates to follow. Repeat it until they respond."

"Yes, Sir."

Alex fought his way back into the tower, and made for the map room. The sailing ship's approach from the west would be a double boon since that was the leeward side of the island. Then, too, the storm would lash the eastern side of the island first, granting the sailors more time to make landfall. However, the wind's direction they will require them to tack which will consume a great deal of time. Alex feared they'd be swamped before they made the island.

Digging through the maps of Kuramasu's western coast, he remembered a cove where his Nanny, Antiope, had taken him to swim when he was a small child. It would be perfect, for it was deep and wide with a long beach, yet tall cliff's sheltered it on either side. But its strange name remained just out of reach, so he dug out a detailed map of the area and searched the coastline.

"Ah," he whispered. "Selkie Cove."

"Yes, Selkie," said Kamahele, standing beside him. Her cheeks were pink from the warm bath, and she wore one of Whelan's military academy tee-shirts as a nightgown.

"You know Selkie Cove, Kamahele?" asked Alex, turning to the child.

"Mama wait there."

"You're sure – Selkie cove?"

"Hurt, wait there."

"The people you came here with are hurt and wait at Selkie cove?" he asked again.

She nodded gravely as her little brother followed by Packard joined her.

"You forgot the name, but now you remember, right? Selkie like a seal?"

Shame apparent on her sweet, little face, she nodded and made to return her playing card.

"No, you keep that. You're sure of the name?"

"Selkie Cove."

"We'll find your mother, but you must go with Packard and do as he says. Have we a bargain?"

"Bargain," she said holding out her hand to shake his. Alex took it, noticing for the first time the elongated folds between her fingers.

"I noticed it to," said Packard. "I've never seen that before."

"Well, they are seafaring people perhaps it's an adaptation. But more likely it's the Dagobert's work."

"You mean Guild?" growled Packard, folding his arms and frowning.

"I do."

"Bastards!"

"Bustards," said Holokai, imitating Packard.

"Bustards, indeed," said Alex, smiling at the little boy.

Holokai stared shyly back, his face reddening. He pointed to his sister's playing card. "Want."

"Ah, you want a talisman as well?"

The child gravely nodded his head as Alex took a card from the table.

"Here, this is the queen of hearts."

Holokai took it with delight, but then seemed to remember something as he examined it, for tears came once more to his eyes. "Mama."

"We'll find your mama, but you must hold up your end of the bargain. Go along with Packard, and when we return with your mama we'll bring her to you."

The two children were as good as their word, going quietly with Ensign Packard to the sleeping quarters, while Alex double checked the coordinates and made for the lookout's platform.

"Wolf, have they responded."

"They have. The ship is called the Popoki Polo; the captain's name is Kapena Kanoa Alewina – not sure of the pronunciation,"

"Send them these coordinates and the name of the cove. They might know it."

Taking Wolf's binoculars, Alex watched for an answer, noticing the ship did not tack. Were they adrift? No, something pulled the boat through the water.

"Have they answered?" asked Wolf.

"Not yet … Wait here it comes - Selkie cove; forty minutes – that seems optimistic, but let's hope their right. Let them know we've received their signal, and that they should give us ten minute updates."

"Yes, Sir," said Wolf.

"Wolf, I need everyone inside. Give the order."

"But what about the boat?"

"Leave Whelan. Tell him not to let it out of his sight."

"Done."

Unhooking his harness, Alex pulled himself along the wall, fighting his way back indoors. He walked quickly to the sleeping quarters, where he found Packard sitting on the floor in the dark. The Ensign signed for quiet, following Alex to the hallway.

"Are they asleep?"

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. I had to sing."

"Good work, Packard. Obviously, you've got the knack. Now, we need to rescue their mother."

"How?"

"Help me clear the table so we can lay out the maps."

Packard cleared the table of cards, and food, afterwards cleaning it, while Alex got maps and sea charts from the map room

"Hey, Row, what is this book?"

"Ah, give me that," said Alex stowing it in his pack.

"I've never seen script like that."

"It's an old journal; nothing more."

"Whose?"

"Help me lay these out. Where is everyone? Our time is short."

"Whelan's not happy," said Wolf, entering the tower.

"That's putting it mildly," added Pelletier, close behind.

"He's going to have to tough it out. I need you and Wolf. Is there any sign of Tukwet and Kosta?"

"Yes, they signaled; they're close."

"Here we are, Master Alexander," said Agent Tukwet, entering the lookout station in time to hear. Kosta and several cadets followed her. "What's going on?"

"We've got a rescue mission to conduct. There are four people stranded on Selkie beach – located due west, here," said Alex pointing at the map.

"A rescue? How?" asked Pelletier.

"We'll use a heavy transport."

"Where are we going to get a heavy transport?" asked Kosta.

"From the lookout hanger."

"Where's that?" asked Packard.

"Ground floor."

"Master Alexander," said Agent Tukwet, "Lady Hippolyte would not approve of this plan."

"Alzey, will you pilot?" asked Alex, ignoring Agent Tukwet.

"Sure, Row, but you know the terrain. Why don't you pilot?"

"Because I need to be part of the rescue team."

"So you can show off, as usual."

"Do you speak the south islander's dialect, Alzey?"

"I speak it," said Tukwet.

"But you're needed here - to take messages to the adyton. We're probably going to need more medics."

"I know how to get there," said Kosta. "I'll go for the medics."

"Wait," said Packard. "Those kids speak our dialect fluently."

"We need a navigator," said Alex, ignoring Packard.

"I'll do it," said Euris stepping out from behind the cluster of cadets. Tia stood beside her,

"How did you get here?" asked Alex.

"The duchesse made us carry her," said Alzey. "She's not above using her rank when she wants something."

"You can't fly, Bassianus. You're injured," said Alex with finality.

"I'm fine," said Euris. "Besides I'm the best navie here, _and _I know the island."

"She has you there, Alex," smirked Tia.

"Takeda will navigate. Bassianus and Row are assigned to childcare duties," said Alex firmly, giving Takeda the map and coordinates.

"Ah take a look, Tia; it's Selkie Cove," said Euris, giving the bearing from memory. She really was an exceptional navigator.

Alex glared at her. Having her navigate would save time, but her foot. If there should be an accident she'd be at a disadvantage.

"Look," she said, taking off her walking cast and marching around the room. "I'm much better; members of the Bassianus Clan heal quickly."

"You sneak! You made me carry you!" said Vincent.

"You deserve it, you three horned goat!"

"You're limping," observed Alex with concern.

"No, I'm not." She marched to where Alex stood and saluted him smartly. Afterward she stood on tiptoe, whispering in his ear. "It's all that good loving, Lieutenant. Now let me fly."

Alex face reddened. "Are you sure you can handle this?" he whispered, as she reached for his wrist.

"I am, besides I have you."

"Fine, Bassianus navigates. Zane, Packard, Takeda and Pelletier are with me."

"How many injured?" asked Zane.

"At least two, possibly four and more on the way," said Alex going on to explain the sighting of the sailboat.

"What's the plan?" asked Takeda.

"Everyone knows how to repel from a heavy transport, right?" asked Alex.

Everyone stared at Alex. "Ah no," said Takeda. "I've never rappelled from anything."

"Why can't we just land on the beach?" asked Pelletier

"I know how," said Tia, waving her hand. "And I speak the southern dialect."

"Seriously, Takeda?" said Alex.

"I should be saying that to you, Row," shot back Takeda.

"What about you, Packard?"

"No, but how difficult can it be from rappelling down a cliff?"

"That's the spirit," said Alex, slapping him on the back.

For a moment Alex hesitated, having second thoughts about Euris, but he'd have to risk it; time was of the essence. "Here's the final roster Alzey pilots, Bassianus navigates, Packard, Alwet, Row, and Zane with me. Wolf is in charge of the observation tower, Kosta and Pelletier are seconds in command: the rest of you will report to Wolf for your watch duties. Kosta doubles as messenger. Any questions?"

"Yes," said Kosta. "Should I go for more medics now?"

"Yes, but hurry, and as soon as you get back prepare this room for the injured. You'll find the medical equipment in the cabinets at the back of the hall. Here are the keys," said Alex, fishing them out of his pocket.

"How many medics?"

"As many as you can get."

Packard raised his hand.

"What Packard?"

"How we gonna pull this off?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go. At this rate Selkie Cove will be flooded. Plus, we have to be ready for a second rescue in forty-five minutes."


End file.
